Proyecto Iluminati
by TheZoe611
Summary: Semanas después de la derrota de Quartzmon, el Digiquartz no solo ha regresado, sino que en él ahora existen unas criaturas llamadas Kopierer que se alimentan de las evoluciones de los digimon. El Xros Heart tendrá que detenerlos, junto a Jäger, una organización de digimon liderada por una humana que está dispuesta a todo para detener a estos monstruos [ShoutxOc] [y un pocoTagixOc]
1. Chapter 1

_La Digimon Encapuchada._

_El Terrible Kopierer_

En una habitación dormía tranquilamente un joven de 13 años, de pelo castaño, pero con un extraño mechón rojo, al lado de su almohada se encontraba un objeto color rojo oscuro, donde de repente empezó a brillar una luz en la pantalla verde.

-_Oye, Tagiru_- llamo Gumdramon desde el interior del xros loader a su compañero humano, quien seguía durmiendo.

-Cazar…digimon…vamos…Gumdramon…-murmuro el joven.

"Pero si será…acaso no ha visto la hora que es…por mi lo dejo dormir…pero no quiero andar discutiendo con el"-pensó el dragón morado.

-_¡TAGIRU, DESPIERTA DORMILON!_- grito el dragón, provocando que su compañero pegara un salto del susto, pero al hacerlo perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de cabeza de la cama.

-¡¿Qué, pero qué?!- murmuro asustado el joven viendo de un lado a otro sobándose la cabeza.

-_Al fin despertaste, ya pensaba en tirarte un balde de agua_- dijo satisfecho el dragón, llamando la atención de su amigo, quien miro molesto el aparato donde estaba Gumdramon, lo tomo y empezó a quejarse.

-Como se te ocurre despertarme de esa manera, ¿y qué significa eso de tirarme agua?-

-_Era el plan B-_dijo Gumdramon.

-Serás…-se molesto el joven

-_Por cierto… ¿viste la hora que es?_- lo interrumpió en tono burlón el digimon.

El joven vio su reloj de pared y sintió que se le caía el mundo encima "07:41"

-¡¿COMO PUEDE SER ESA LA HORA?! VOY A LLEGAR TARDE-exclamo desesperado el joven, caminando de un lugar a otro por la habitación poniéndose la ropa, sin darse cuenta que del interior de su xros loader salían unas risas por parte de su compañero.

-Al fin de dignaste a bajar, ¿has visto por casualidad la hora?- le pregunto molesta la mamá del joven cuando este bajo a tomar desayuno.

Tagiru llevaba su polera favorita debajo de una chaqueta manga corta medio abierta color azul claro, traía puesto una pequeña bufanda amarrilla, muñequeras con estrellas, unos shorts celeste oscuro, medias grises, zapatillas azules con marcas naranjas, y sus preciados googles verdes que cuidaba como oro desde que su mejor amigo se los regalo.

-No es mi culpa mamá- se defendió el niño agarrando unas tostadas de la mesa y corriendo a la puerta de salida- nos vemos más tarde- se despidió.

-¿Te vas sin tú bolso?- pregunto la madre, quien tenía el bolso rojo de su hijo en la mano.

-¡Ah! Gracias mamá- recibió el bolso de su madre, se despidió y se fue.

Tagiru iba corriendo a la escuela, mientras que de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón donde tenía guardado su xros loader se seguía escuchando la risa burlona de su compañero.

-_Casi se te queda tu bolso…habría sido divertido verte llegar justo a clases sin el…-_dijo entre risas Gumdramon.

-No es mi culpa-se quejo molesto el chico- ayer estuvimos un buen rato buscando digimon para cazar.

-_Ahora que lo mencionas…-_murmuro serio Gumdramon- _¿No crees que ya tenemos a todos los digimon que estaban en tu ciudad? Mira que hace un bueeeeen tiempo que no vemos a ninguno_

-No, no lo creo- dijo el joven con su entusiasmo de siempre- Ya has escuchado lo que dice Shoutmon, pueden haber digimon bien escondidos por donde sea.

-_Ah…bueno…-_murmuro el dragón. Gumdramon pensaba que si el Rey decía eso, era por algo.

Habían pasado unas semanas desde el regreso de Gumdramon y los otros al mundo humano, a diferencia de ellos, Shoutmon, el Rey del Digimundo, no se podía quedar siempre junto a su compañero, Kudou Taiki, pues tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones de rey. Pero hacia tres días que había vuelto después de esas semanas de ausencia, lo que ponía nervioso a Gumdramon, pues aun le tenía un poquito de miedo cuando se enojaba el rey con él cuando metía la pata.

-_¿Pero entonces donde se esconderían esos digimon si ya no existe el digiquartz?- _se pregunto en voz alta el dragón.

-No lo sé…pero eso lo hace más emocionante aún- dijo contentísimo el joven.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que el joven llego a su escuela (Parece que no ha tocado el timbre) corrió tan rápido como pudo para llegar a su sala antes que tocara el timbre (¡Estoy a tiempo!), llego a su sala, abrió la puerta y grito con triunfo:

-¡HE LLEGADO A TIEMPO!-grito alegre, luego se dio cuenta que lo miraban y se fijo que todos sus compañeros estaban en sus puestos y el profesor estaba al frente con una alumna que Tagiru no conocía, pero de algo estaba seguro, estaba haciendo el ridículo…otra vez…

-No creo que llegar a las 8:19 sea llegar a tiempo, Tagiru-kun- dijo en un tono comprensivo el profesor mientras que la clase se reía por la nueva metida de pata de su compañero, quien se ponía rojo de vergüenza. La única que no se reía era la chica nueva, quien no mostraba el más mínimo interés en lo que sucedía.

Fue ahí que Tagiru se fijo en ella. Una chica de pelo hasta los hombros color café oscuro con lentes color rojo metalizado, ojos café oscuro, usaba una polera manga larga y con cuello color naranja fuerte, una chaqueta pequeña con capucha sin mangas color plomo claro, guantes de bicicleta negros, pantalones verde oscuro, zapatillas rojas y llevaba una mochila triangular color rojo y negro.

-¿Eh…quien eres?- le pregunto Tagiru.

La niña lo miro por primera vez, y el joven se dio cuenta que ella se fijo por un momento en sus googles, sin cambiar de expresión.

-Eso era lo que nos iba a explicar el profesor-le informo su amigo Amano Yuu desde su banco, quien llevaba una chaqueta de cuero con bordes amarrillos, pantalones grises y zapatos grises con franjas verdes.

-Hasta que hiciste tu gran entrada- murmuro divertida Mami

-¡Oye!- se molesto Tagiru

-Cálmense niños- les pidió el profesor- Tagiru-kun, por favor ve a tu asiento, en silencio.

Tagiru se fue resignado y molesto al ver la cara de burla de Mami. La niña nueva en cambio, no mostro ninguna sonrisa por lo que pasaba, ni siquiera parecía molestarle estar frente a gente nueva, eso inquieto un poco a Yuu.

-Bien niños, como les decía, ha llegado una nueva compañera al curso- Se dirigió a la niña- Saluda a tus compañeros.

Todos creían que ella no se atrevería a hablar, porque la veían callada, y pensaban que era muy tímida, pero…

-Mi nombre es Samanta Wolf, soy alemana, tengo 13 años y espero no molestar a nadie del curso - dijo con voz fuerte y clara, como si estuviera acostumbrada a hablar con tanta gente.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la "supuesta timidez" que creían que tenia la nueva compañera, solo algunos (entre ellos Yuu) se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo la niña.

-¿Eres alemana?- le pregunto Kiichi, el amante de los trenes.

-Si-contesto secamente.

-¡Genial!- dijo un compañero.

-Vaya, habla japonés como si nada- murmuro otro, algo sorprendido.

-¿Por qué viajaste a Japón?- pregunto una de las amigas de Mami

-Transfirieron a mi tío a esta ciudad, es científico- agrego con el mismo tono inexpresivo.

-¿Tú tío?- se extraño Tagiru, sin darse cuenta del poco tacto que tenia- ¿por qué tu tío? ¿No será tu papá?

-¡Tagiru, cierra la boca!- dijeron Mami y algunos otros.

-Mis padres murieron cuando tenía 8 años, por eso vivo con mi tío, es mi único pariente – dijo la niña con el mismo tono.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo.

-Ah…yo…-balbuceo Tagiru. Se sentía nervioso porque sabía que lo que dijo fue otra metida de pata y que sus compañeros le lanzaban miradas molestas.

-¿Alguien más quiere preguntarle algo a nuestra nueva compañera?- pregunto el profesor para romper el incomodo silencio.

-Yo si- dijo uno de los niños molestosos, eso le dio mala espina a Yuu- ¿acaso no tienes otra cara que mostrarnos, o eso es una máscara silenciosa?- el comentario hizo que su grupo de amigos se rieran como tontos.

-¡Oye!- saltaron al mismo tiempo Yuu y Tagiru, en cambio Samanta suspiro y comento.

-Prefiero llevar esta mascara silenciosa que esa cara de payaso natural que llevas para todos lados- dijo en tono tranquilo, provocando la risa del resto del curso (el profesor intento parecer imparcial y no reírse) lo que hizo que el niño quedara rojo como tomate.

-Ruto-kun, espero que no vuelvas a molestar a tu nueva compañera- lo regaño el profesor, dirigiéndose a su nueva alumna- Puedes sentarte donde quieras, hay algunos asientos vacíos.

Samanta asintió, y se sentó sola en la fila de la ventana.

Tagiru se había dado cuenta de algo, existía alguien más serio que Aonuma Kiriha, ya que al menos él hablaba, en cambio Samanta lo único que hacía era escribir y ver por la ventana. Algunos de sus compañeros, con la intención de hacerse amigos de ella fueron a conversar con ella, pero sin resultado, ya que respondía a sus preguntas de una manera que decía que quería que la dejaran tranquila. Así fue toda la mañana. Cuando toco la hora de la comida Samanta saco de su mochila una bolsa amarrilla y se iba del salón hasta que Mami decidió hablar con ella.

-Espera- le dijo, Samanta paro, se volteo y la miro con cara inexpresiva- ¿No quieres comer con nosotras? Sera divertido ya lo veras.

-No gracias- respondió dispuesta a irse pero Yuu se puso frente a ella.

-No es bueno aislarse, ¿porque no comes con todos? A si nos conoceremos mejor- le sugirió con una sonrisa.

-Ah…Yuu-sama, siempre tan bueno y amable- suspiraron el grupo fan del chico, lo cual lo puso un poco nervioso, y como siempre, molestaba a Tagiru.

-No gracias- respondió y se fue, dejando a Yuu y al grupo de fan del chico completamente sorprendidas.

-¿Ella…ella ha rechazado la invitación de Yuu-sama así como así?- dijo una de las chicas como si no pudiera creerlo.

-Ja Ja, sabia que algún día alguien te tenía que rechazar- se burlo Tagiru con lagrimas en los ojos.

Mami le dio un pisotón haciendo que el chico se agarrara el pie adolorido

-No te burles de Yuu-sama-

-¡Y dale con llamarlo con "sama"! ¿Cuál es tu manía de hablarle así?- pregunto el chico adolorido.

-También me pregunto lo mismo, pero no es para ponerse a pelear- dijo una voz desde la puerta, se dieron vuelta y vieron al líder del Xros Heart sonriéndoles. Taiki llevaba una polera celeste cortada diagonalmente con blanco y el resto rojo, tenía el símbolo del Xros Heart en esa parte de color amarrillo, tenia guantes blancos, llevaba shorts azules, medias blancas y zapatos rojos.

-¡Taiki-san!-dijeron al mismo tiempo Yuu y Tagiru.

-Hola, ¿quien era la niña que salió de la sala? No la ubico- pregunto Taiki, acercándose a sus amigos.

-Es una nueva compañera, se llama Samanta Wolf- informo Mami.

-¿Samanta Wolf? No será Wolf Samanta- se extraño Taiki.

-Es alemana- explico Yuu, a lo que Taiki dijo un Oh de sorpresa.

-Pero es más seria que Kiriha-san- murmuro Tagiru, a lo que Taiki rio.

-No lo creo, debe ser tímida. Que les parece si la invitamos a un partido de básquetbol- sugirió Taiki, a lo que sus amigos asintieron contentos.

_**Después de clases**_

-¡Samanta-san!- llamo Yuu corriendo por la calle junto a Tagiru, acercándose a ella- ¿Te gusta el basquetbol?

-… Si- dijo.

-¿Por qué no nos acompañas a un partido dos contra dos?- le sugirió Tagiru, acercándose.

-¿El otro jugador seria el chico del otro curso con el que se juntan? – pregunto

-Si, Taiki-san- dijo contento Tagiru.

-Pues…-la niña iba a responder, pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Tagiru, Yuu!- Taiki se acerco corriendo a los tres jóvenes -Hola, no me había presentado antes, soy Kudou Taiki- saludo el joven a Samanta.

-Samanta Wolf- respondió ella y dirigiéndose a Yuu y Tagiru- Quizás…un partido corto- les dijo sin mucho entusiasmo, a lo cual Tagiru se alegro muchísimo.

Ya en la cancha y dejado las mochilas en las bancas decidieron empezar el partido.

-¿Quién con quien?-pregunto Yuu.

-¿Con quién te gustaría jugar, Samanta?- le pregunto Taiki.

-Me da lo mismo-

-Ya…veo-contesto algo incomodo Taiki.

-¿Qué tal Taiki-san y yo, y Yuu con Samanta?- dijo Tagiru.

-Me parece bien, ¿te molesta, Samanta-san?-pregunto Yuu.

-Me da lo mismo-

A los tres amigos les cayó una gota en la cabeza, querían ser amigos de Samanta porque la veían demasiado sola, pero iba a ser más difícil de lo que creían.

Samanta era buena en ese deporte, como siempre la veía sentada, Tagiru pensaba que era algo lenta, pero se equivoco, la niña lo pasaba con facilidad y siempre le daba un pase a Yuu para que encestara, hasta Taiki tenía complicaciones con marcarla, y eso que era entre los tres el mejor en ese deporte.

Al final el marcador era 17-21 a favor de Yuu y Samanta

-Buen juego- dijo Yuu queriendo chocar palmas con Samanta, pero ella se fue a las bancas a recoger sus cosas.

-¿No quieres quedarte a otro juego?- pregunto Taiki.

-No gracias, tengo cosas que hacer- y sin más se fue.

-_Tagiru, te dieron una paliza_- dijo Gumdramon saliendo del xros loader.

-No es gracioso- dijo molesto el joven, pero sabía que su amigo tenía razón.

Shoutmon y Damemon también salieron de sus respectivos xros loader.

-Esa niña se ve triste-dame- opino Damemon.

-Me recuerda…un poco a Kiriha- murmuro Shoutmon sin dejar de ver el lugar por donde se fue Samanta.

-A mi igual…Pero como dice Damemon parece estar siempre triste, y yo…yo- empezó a decir Taiki.

-No puedes darle la espalda- repitieron todos haciendo que Taiki se sonrojara un poco.

-Pues no veo porque se comporta de esa manera con nosotros- murmuro Tagiru-

-Oye Tagiru, ella es nueva y sería difícil juntarse con otros siendo de otro país. Además que hoy es solo su primer día- le dijo en tono de reproche Taiki.

-¿Eh?...Si…si lo sé…- se intento disculpar Tagiru.

-Solo estás molesto porque te gano una chica- le comento Yuu.

-Eso no es bueno-dame- agrego divertido Damemon.

-Opino lo mismo- se rio Gumdramon

-Tú…-molesto Tagiru, le dio un coscorrón a su compañero- ¿Por qué siempre estás en contra mía?

-¡Ay! Eso dolió- el dragón le pego en el pie a su compañero con su cola/martillo, quien adolorido empezó a saltar sobándose su pie.

Los dos amigos empezaron a tirarse las mechas como siempre lo hacían cuando se enojaban.

-Me pregunto… ¿Se sentirá así porque es de otro país?- señalo Yuu, ignorando a sus amigos.

-Tal vez sea eso- opino Taiki con una sonrisa, también ignorando al dúo que peleaba- Pero espero que no esté así por mucho tiempo-agrego preocupado.

Damemon y Shoutmon escuchaban la conversación de sus amigos meditando un poco (Tagiru y Gumdramon seguían discutiendo)

-Sigo diciendo que es como Kiriha- murmuro Shoutmon.

-Es verdad- dijo Taiki dirigiéndose a su compañero- es por eso que no puedo darle la espalda.

Shoutmon al oír ese comentario esbozo una tranquila sonrisa.

-No has cambiado en nada-

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo- Taiki se sentó para estar más cerca de su amigo- pero realmente has madurado bastante, Shoutmon-le dijo con una sonrisa, la cual su amigo correspondió.

-Es cierto, Shoutmon ya no hace payasadas como antes- opino Yuu- es tan diferente a ese tiempo.

-Ser Rey debe ser un cargo difícil-dame- dijo Damemon

-No tanto como crees, especialmente ahora que son tiempos de paz, si no, no habría tenido tiempo para visitarlos- menciono Shoutmon, dándose un poquito de importancia.

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que Tagiru y Gumdramon habían dejado de pelear, y los miraban un poco curiosos.

-¿El Rey haciendo payasadas?- pregunto Gumdramon a Tagiru totalmente sorprendido- No me lo creo, apenas el Rey sonríe y nunca lo he visto haciendo algún tipo de broma-

-Opino lo mismo, tal vez ahora quiera hacerle competencia a Samanta con quien es más gruñón- le comento Tagiru a su amigo a lo cual ambos rieron por lo bajo.

-¿Quién hará competencia con quien?- les pregunto Shoutmon tomándolos por sorpresa.

-Eh…no…nosotros…-empezaron a balbucear, temerosos de la mirada que les lanzaba Shoutmon.

-Ustedes dos no han cambiado en lo absoluto- los regaño el Rey- Gumdramon, esperaba que fueras un poco más responsable desde el incidente de Quartzmon, pero veo que sigues igual.

Gumdramon se quedo sin palabras ante eso.

-Bueno Shoutmon, no es para ponerse así- interfirió Taiki- Se un poco más comprensivo.

El digimon rojo solo miro para otro lado molesto, a lo cual su compañero suspiro.

Tagiru iba a defender a Gumdramon, hasta que vio una silueta extraña cerca de la salida de la cancha, se fijo bien que esa figura los veía desde ahí, era un…

-Oigan…-dijo en un susurro Tagiru- miren quien está viendo desde la salida.

Todos miraron, la figura se fue cuando la vieron.

-¡¿Pero si no es…?!-dijo Yuu.

-¡Sí! ¡Un digimon!-Grito de triunfo Tagiru, se dirigió a Gumdramon- ¡Vamos a cazarlo!

-¡Sí!- dijo con entusiasmo, y se fueron corriendo a por el digimon seguidos de sus amigos.

Se podía ver que el digimon tenía una capa con capucha que lo cubría, piel naranja y era un poquito más bajo que Shoutmon. Pero Tagiru sabía que habían pillado al digimon completamente desprevenido, porque se veía que estaba nervioso mientras corría.

-Tagiru ¿Qué hacemos? Es muy rápido- pregunto Gumdramon, ya que al objetivo lo estaban perdiendo de vista.

-Vuela hacia él, agárralo con tu cola y tráelo a la cancha para poder cazarlo- le dijo Tagiru, regresando con los demás a la cancha.

- ¡Bien!

Gumdramon emprendió vuelo y así alcanzo mayor velocidad llegando rápidamente a donde estaba el digimon. El dragón estiro su cola y atrapo al digimon.

-¡Te tengo!

Gumdramon se lo llevo con facilidad a la cancha aunque puso mucha resistencia.

-Fue muy fácil-murmuro Tagiru cuando Gumdramon llego con el digimon, quien seguía intentando zafarse de él.

-Tal vez sea porque somos muy buenos- respondió Gumdramon colocando al digimon en el suelo.

-No creo- murmuraron Damemon y Yuu.

De repente el cuerpo del digimon se encendió, provocando que Gumdramon lo soltara.

-¡¿Pero qué...?! –dijo asustado Gumdramon.

El digimon en llamas se dirigió a él y le dio una patada que hizo que el dragón se quemara mucho y chocara contra una de las rejas.

-¡Gumdramon!- se sorprendió Tagiru. Su compañero tenía algo quemado el pecho, no sabía si podía moverse bien por eso.

-¡Cuidado!- advirtió Yuu cuando el digimon en fuego le iba a dar un puñetazo al dragón. Este cerró los ojos esperando el golpe.

No lo sintió, abrió los ojos y vio a Shoutmon frente a él deteniendo el puño con su mano.

-¡Re…Rey!- se sorprendió Gumdramon.

-No debes bajar la guardia en un combate, aunque tu contrincante este atado- le informo Shoutmon.

El digimon en llamas dio un salto para alejarse y prepararse para pelear con Shoutmon.

-¡Gumdramon, ¿estás bien?!- Tagiru se acerco a su amigo, el cual solo asintió. No lo podía creer, aun era lo suficientemente débil para ser protegido por el Rey.

-Shoutmon, no es un digimon ordinario- informo Taiki

-No te preocupes, puedo encargarme de él-contesto Shoutmon. Dirigiéndose a Damemon- No necesito ayuda.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto Yuu.

-Sí- contesto el dragón rojo sacando su micrófono.

El digimon dejo de desprender fuego, por lo que se pudo ver que también tenía un cinturón cruzado en el pecho color negro, con cuatro paquetitos del mismo color, llevaba unos guantes negros y debajo de ellos unas vendas. No se podía ver nada debajo de la capucha. El digimon apretó uno de los paquetes, y de él salió un enorme martillo.

-¡So…sorprendente!- se entusiasmó Tagiru con estrellas en los ojos y echando un poco de humo de la nariz.

Shoutmon se sorprendió también, y pensó que los otros tres paquetes podrían contener otras armas, así que tendría que ir con cuidado.

El digimon encapuchado corrió en dirección a Shoutmon para atacarlo con el martillo, quien se protegió con su micrófono. Estuvieron un rato chocando sus armas, hasta que Shoutmon obligo a saltar al digimon intentando golpearlo en las piernas.

-_¡Soul Crusher!_- el ataque llego en el blanco al digimon, quien en el aire no lo podía esquivar.

El digimon cayó echando un poco de humo.

-¡Ahora, Shoutmon!- dijo Taiki.

-¡Ok!- respondió su amigo-_¡Rowdy Rocker!_

Shoutmon golpeo varias veces al digimon, el cual no pudo hacer nada.

Después de tantos golpes el digimon quedo exhausto en el suelo.

-¿Estará inconsciente?- pregunto Gumdramon, acercándose a Shoutmon.

-No lo sé…-Shoutmon miro un poco a Gumdramon-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Pues claro Rey! Solo me chamusco un poco- informo un poco apenado.

-¡Esta levantándose!- dijo Tagiru, y era cierto, el digimon de a poco se levantaba- ¡Ahora es nuestro turno, Gumdramon!

-¡Sí!- dijo el dragón acercándose al digimon, listo para luchar.

-¡Tiempo fuera!- se escucho una voz de chica de debajo de la capucha.

Todos quedaron en blanco.

El digimon se quito la capucha y se pudo apreciar quien era. Era una V-mon con un casco plomo con orificios para las oreja, el casco no cubría su boca blanca y se podían ver sus hermosos ojos rojo oscuro con unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Eso realmente me dolió- dijo sobándose la mejilla.

-Un…un minuto… ¿eres…eres una chica?- murmuro Gumdramon, totalmente perplejo.

-Si lo soy- dijo sobándose un ojo.

Shoutmon se quedo en blanco. Había golpeado a una chica.

-No sabía que en Japón los digimon se saludaran de esa manera- dijo la digimon.

-Creí…creíamos que eras un chico…- musito Tagiru, sin poder creerlo.

-¿Te refieres a la capucha?-pregunto la chica a lo cual Tagiru, Taiki, Yuu, Gumdramon y Damemon asintieron todavía perplejos- La Jefa me dice que si salgo a pasear fuera del xros loader debo ponérmela por seguridad.

-¡¿Jefa?! , ¡¿Tienes un compañero humano?!-se sorprendió más Yuu.

-Sí, ¿está mal?- pregunto curiosa, sentándose y sobándose la rodilla, uno de los puntos donde Shoutmon la golpeo.

-No, en lo absoluto- dijo Taiki perplejo.

-¡Ay, perdónanos! ¡Pensamos que eras un digimon salvaje, y como hace tiempo no nos habíamos encontrado con uno, nos emocionamos un poco!- se disculpo agachándose Tagiru.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a los golpes- dijo y de su mano con la que se sobaba su rodilla apareció un círculo verde.

-¿Tienes poderes de curación?- se sorprendió Taiki, a lo cual la digimon sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Tagiru vio que la digimon parecía un peluche que daban ganas de abrazarla, en especial por los ojos.

-Pareces un peluche- murmuro Tagiru sorprendiendo un poco a la digimon. En ese momento Gumdramon lo piso- ¡Ay! ¿A qué vino eso?

-No…no la molestes- dijo Gumdramon, algo rojo, sorprendiendo a su compañero.

-No te preocupes, antes la Jefa me decía eso- dijo alegre la digimon, revisando si su rodilla estaba completamente curada.

-Eh…ya veo…-dijo Tagiru.

-Disculpa… ¿Pero quién eres?- pregunto Yuu.

-Me llamo Kokoromon- dijo con una sonrisa,

-Mi nombre es Akashi Tagiru, y él es Gumdramon- Se presento Tagiru, a lo que su compañero sonrió tímidamente.

-Me llamo Amano Yuu, y mi compañero es Damemon-Continuo Yuu y Damemon dijo "dame" como saludo.

-Soy Kudou Taiki, un gusto, y él es Shoutmon, mi compañero y amigo- termino Taiki, quien miro a Shoutmon esperando a que la saludara, pero el digimon miraba para otro lado con los brazos cruzados.

-Es tímido- murmuro Kokoromon.

Shoutmon sintió como si le cayera una roca en la cabeza ¿Él tímido? Taiki rio por lo bajo por eso.

-… Esta atardeciendo- murmuro Kokoromon mirando el cielo, y soltó un suspiro- La Jefa se molestara por verme tan lastimada.

-Lo…lo siento…es mi culpa…- se disculpo Gumdramon, quien seguía rojo.

-No te preocupes- le sonrió- Y perdón por chamuscarte, pero me asuste y perdí los estribos.

-No se preocupe Kokoromon-sama, que estoy bien- dijo apresuradamente el dragón.

-¿Ko…koromon…sama…?- se sorprendió la digimon

-¿Kokoromon-sama?-pregunto Tagiru mirando a su compañero.

-Le…le debo mis respetos por haberla tratado mal- murmuro Gumdramon.

-Eh…-dijo Shoutmon mirando a Gumdramon el cual enrojeció más-… aquí me huele a gato encerrado.

-¡Rey! ¡También usted debería disculparse!- dijo Gumdramon muy nervioso.

-¿Ah?- dijo Shoutmon molesto acercándose a Gumdramon, quien retrocedió- No ha llegado el día en que me vengas a dar órdenes, no te olvides de quien soy.

-No…no lo…no lo he olvidado…-tartamudeo Gumdramon.

-¿Rey? ¿Rey de qué eres tú?- pregunto Kokoromon, quien estaba al lado de los dos dragones sorprendiéndolos, ya había guardado su martillo.

-¿…Eh…?-dijeron al mismo tiempo los dragones.

-¿No sabes…quién es él?- pregunto perplejo Taiki. A lo cual ella movió la cabeza negativamente.

-¿No se te hace su rostro conocido?- pregunto Yuu.

-Nop-

-Eso es malo- menciono Damemon.

Kokoromon se dirigió a Shoutmon.

-Pero si eres Rey, debes de ser el Rey de los Gruñones, Enojones y Cornudos- dijo entre risas.

Todos se quedaron en blanco.

-Tú… ¡¿No sabes quién soy?!- pregunto claramente molesto Shoutmon.

-Hasta ahora podría decir que eres un digimon enojón que le pega a las chicas- dijo tranquilamente.

-¡No le pego a las chicas!- le dijo molesto.

-¿Y que soy yo? Ni siquiera has dicho un "Lo Siento", ¿realmente eres un Rey?- murmuro molesta dejando a Shoutmon sin palabras.

-¡Tú…tú…tú…tú fuiste la que empezó! ¡Ni siquiera dijiste "Para, soy una chica y ya tengo un compañero"!- se defendió el dragón rojo.

-La Jefa me dice que no hable con extraños, y entre ustedes el más extraño eres tú- dijo como si nada.

-¡Tú…!- murmuro enojado Shoutmon.

Era la segunda vez que Gumdramon veía tan molesto a su Rey, y tan humillado, la primera vez que lo vio así fue cuando Betsumon se disfrazo de él.

Tagiru empezó a reírse con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Esta chica me cae bien, su compañera debe ser igual de agradable-

De repente la cancha, más bien todo el paisaje se disturbio por unos segundos.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- dijo Taiki mirando para todos lados, todo era como antes.

-¿Taiki-san eso era…?-pregunto Tagiru.

En ese momento, debajo de todos se hizo un portal verde, en el cual antes que se dieran cuenta caían en él.

Cayeron en la misma cancha, pero al mismo tiempo era diferente.

-¡¿Estamos en el Digiquartz?!- exclamo sorprendido Tagiru encima de Yuu.

-Tagiru…bájate-

-Lo siento- se levanto de un salto.

Shoutmon intento levantarse, pero sintió que alguien estaba encima de él.

-Esos túneles siempre me han mareado- murmuro Kokoromon echada encima de Shoutmon.

-¡¿Tengo cara de almohada para que te eches encima mío?!-

-Pues si fuera así, serías una almohada muy feíta- murmuro cansada Kokoromon.

-¡ALQUIEN QUE ME LA QUITE DE ENCIMA, O LA HARE VOLAR POR LOS AIRES!- estallo Shoutmon.

-Y así demuestras lo poco caballeroso que puede resultar un…eh…"Rey"- dijo Kokoromon levantándose con la ayuda de Taiki- Gracias-

-No te preocupes- respondió mientras su compañero se levantaba fulminando con la mirada a Kokoromon.

-Pues no eres lo que se podría decir…una dama- murmuro Shoutmon.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué dijiste?-

-¿Tu qué crees?-dijo Shoutmon y empezó a chocar cabeza con Kokoromon.

-Cálmense un poco, no es bueno pelearse-dame - intento calmarlos Damemon.

Gumdramon no sabía porque estaba más sorprendido, porque estaban en el Digiquartz, o por cómo se comportaba el Rey.

-¿Cómo es posible que siga existiendo el Digiquartz?- murmuro Yuu mirando a todos lados.

-Vamos a la calle- dijo Taiki, a lo cual todos lo siguieron.

También afuera de la cancha era Digiquartz.

-¿Cómo es posible? Se supone que este lugar ya no existe- dijo Gumdramon a su compañero, el cual estaba igual de confundido.

Kokoromon miro a todos lados, dio un gran salto hacia uno de los faros de la calle y empezó a mirar desde ahí si veía lo que creía que podía llegar.

-No veo…nada de nada- murmuro.

-¿Eh…Kokoromon, qué es lo que pasa?- le pregunto Taiki desde el piso.

Kokoromon no respondió, seguía buscando algo que solo ella sabía.

-Actúa demasiado sospechosa- murmuro molesto Shoutmon.

Se escucho el grito de una bestia que sorprendió a todos, menos a Kokoromon.

-¡Aquí viene!- dijo sacando su martillo.

-¡¿Qué es lo que se supone que viene?!- pregunto alarmado Tagiru mirando para todos lados- ¡¿Un digimon?!

-No, no es un digimon- dijo Kokoromon.

En ese momento frente a ellos apareció una sustancia viscosa morada desde un portal gris que apareció en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- preguntaron Yuu y Tagiru al mismo tiempo.

-Un Kopierer- dijo Kokoromon. Ella dio un salto y bajo, colocándose frente al grupo para pelear.

De repente la digimon empezó a tambalearse y cayó de rodillas.

-¡Kokoromon-sama!- dijo Gumdramon acercándose a ella.

-…Lo siento…es solo que me duele mucho el cuerpo…- murmuro sobándose un moretón que tenía en el brazo.

Taiki, Tagiru, Yuu y Damemon miraron con cara re probativa a Shoutmon.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No es mi culpa!- se defendió el dragón muy nervioso.

-¡Miren!- señalo Yuu.

Todos vieron que la sustancia viscosa tomo la forma de un gorila enorme.

-¡¿Un gorila morado?!- se sorprendió Tagiru.

El Kopierer emprendió una carrera hacia sus objetivos. Kokoromon con esfuerzo se puso de pie en frente de Gumdramon.

-_¡Kokoro Hammer!-_ de los bordes de su martillo aparecieron unas llamas. El martillo rozo una de las rodillas del Kopierer, quien salto hacia atrás a tiempo.

-Si no estuviera tan adolorida…le hubiera dado por completo-murmuro

-¡Nosotros te ayudamos!- dijo Tagiru acercándose a ella junto con Gumdramon.

-Para derrotar a un Kopierer hay que quemarlo por completo, antes de que pueda regenerarse- les aviso Kokoromon.

-¿Se pueden regenerar?- pregunto Yuu, quien junto con Damemon, Taiki y Shoutmon se habían acercado para ayudar.

-Sí, mira, su rodilla esta como nueva- dijo señalando al Kopierer, y era cierto.

El Kopierer ya recuperado, se abalanzo hacia ellos.

-_¡Soul Crusher!_- el ataque de Shoutmon solo hizo que retrocediera, pero no le hizo mucho efecto.

-¡¿Cómo?!- se sorprendieron Taiki y Shoutmon.

-Si el ataque de Shoutmon no funciona…Gumdramon- dijo Tagiru.

-¡Sí!- respondió Gumdramon-_¡Firex Vortex!_

Gumdramon se abalanzo al "gorila" con su técnica, pero el Kopierer lo paro con sus grandes manos.

-¡¿Qué?!- se sorprendió asustado Tagiru.

El Kopierer atrapo a Gumdramon, y cada vez lo apretaba con más fuerza, lastimando al pequeño dragón.

-¡Suel…tame…!- murmuraba adolorido Gumdramon, intentando zafarse.

-¡Gumdramon!- dijo Tagiru corriendo a ayudar a su compañero, pero Kokoromon se interpuso.

-No puedes hacer nada- intento tranquilizarlo.

En ese momento Shoutmon se adelanto junto con Damemon para salvar a su compañero.

-_¡Rowdy Rocker!_- el ataque de Shoutmon obligo al Kopierer soltar al dragón quien fue atajado por Damemon- ¡Sácalo de aquí!-

Justo cuando dijo eso el Kopierer golpeo a Shoutmon, quien no alcanzo a esquivarlo siendo lanzado a unos metros chocando con una vitrina de vidrio y rompiéndola.

-¡Rey!- dijo asustado Gumdramon.

-¡Shoutmon!- dijo Taiki acercándose a su compañero-¡Shoutmon, despierta por favor!

El dragón rojo empezó a abrir los ojos, movió un poco la cabeza para despejarse.

-Estoy bien…solo me distraje un poco- dijo levantándose sin problemas.

-¿Seguro?- pregunto todavía preocupado el joven, su compañero solo asintió.

-¿Gumdramon, te encuentras bien?- pregunto Tagiru a su amigo cuando Damemon lo llevo junto con él.

-Estoy…bien…-murmuro adolorido el dragón.

-¿Solo funcionan contra él ataques de fuego?- pregunto Yuu a Kokoromon, quien asintió mientras guardaba su martillo. La digimon apretó otro de los paquetes, del cual salió un boomerang negro.

-_¡Kokoro Bumerang!_- al igual que el martillo, el boomerang empezó a desprender fuego. Kokoromon lo lanzo hacia el Kopierer mientras corría hacia él.

El Kopierer detuvo el boomerang con sus manos. Pero no detuvo el puñetazo que le dio Kokoromon, quien volvía a estar en llamas. De repente de ella se desprendieron unas llamas que rodearon al Kopierer.

_-¡Feuerlöschpumpe!- _las llamas alrededor del Kopierer explotaron, dejando el lugar donde él estaba en llamas.

Kokoromon salió de esas llamas con su boomerang en mano.

-¡Listo!- dijo guardando su arma- Trabajo terminado.

-¿Estás…estás segura?- se inquieto Yuu, acercándose a ella, quien afirmo con la cabeza.

-Sí, mira- señalo el lugar que había incendiado, el cual poco a poco se apagaba. Se pudo apreciar una masa oscura que se desvanecía en polvo verde- Ya fue derrotado y ahora desaparece.

-Sorprendente-murmuraron asombrados Gumdramon y Tagiru.

-Es un alivio que haiga terminado todo- opino Taiki. Dirigiéndose a su compañero- ¿Seguro que no estás herido?

-¡Estoy bien, Taiki!- dijo Shoutmon- Un ataque como ese no…no puede…con….-

Shoutmon empezó a tambalearse y perdió el equilibrio, pero no logro caerse por completo, porque Taiki lo sujeto a tiempo.

-¡SHOUTMON!- grito Taiki asustado.

-¡Rey!- dijo Gumdramon, acercándose a él junto con los demás.

-¿Qué…qué me…pasa?- murmuro Shoutmon, Taiki había puesto su cabeza en sus rodillas para que estuviera más cómodo- Todo…me da…vueltas…

-Eso no es bueno-dijo Damemon preocupado.

-¿…Rey…?- dijo Gumdramon muy preocupado.

Kokoromon se agacho y empezó a examinar a Shoutmon, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

-Le lanzaron una "Espina"- informo al grupo, señalando una aguja grande color morada clavada en el brazo derecho de Shoutmon.

-¿Espina? ¿Eso es grave?- pregunto preocupado Yuu.

-No tanto, los Kopierer la utilizan para debilitar a sus enemigos o mantenerlos fuera de combate si ven que son demasiados para ellos, es como un sistema de defensa. De seguro se la clavo cuando lo golpeo- Dirigiéndose a Shoutmon- Deberías estar orgulloso, ellos solo usan eso cuando ven a un digimon muuuuuuuy peligroso para ellos.

Shoutmon no hizo caso al comentario, empezaba a sudar y parecía muy mareado.

-¿Puedes ayudarlo?-pregunto muy preocupado Taiki.

-Pues claro- dijo con una sonrisa Kokoromon- Se requiere una gran habilidad y mucha delicadeza para curar heridas de este tipo.

Kokoromon se acerco el brazo de Shoutmon, sujeto la espina, y de un tirón muy fuerte la arranco. El grito de dolor de Shoutmon resono en todo el lugar.

-¡ESO NO TUVO NADA DE DELICADEZA!- reclamaron al mismo tiempo Gumdramon y Tagiru molestos y sorprendidos.

-Dije que se necesitaba habilidad y delicadeza…pero yo no tengo lo segundo, recién estoy aprendiendo- dijo muy apenada mientras usaba sus poderes para curar la herida.

-…Nunca…dejas…de…fas…fastidiar…me…- murmuro molesto Shoutmon, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Oye ¿quieres que te cure o no?- pregunto molesta Kokoromon.

Shoutmon no contesto, se había quedado dormido.

-…Rey…-murmuro preocupado Gumdramon.

-No te preocupes, estará bien- dijo Kokoromon después de curar al dragón rojo.

Kokoromon saco de un bolsillo interno de su capa un rollo de vendas y empezó a vendar la herida con cuidado.

-Estas heridas no se curan del todo con el xros loader o con poderes curativos, por el veneno que tienen, pero al menos se puede disminuir el daño. Estas vendas tienen impregnadas una medicina que curara por completo la herida- informo la digimon mientras cortaba la venda de un tirón, y hacia un nudo para terminar.

-¿Está bien que haiga perdido el conocimiento?- pregunto muy preocupado Tagiru mirando a Shoutmon.

-Es mejor dejarlo descansar un rato, esas Espinas debilitan cada vez más dependiendo del tiempo que estén clavadas, hay que agradecer que no la tuvo mucho tiempo. Habría que agregar que cada espina tiene una habilidad diferente, en este caso, provoca fiebre-respondió Kokoromon.

Taiki no dijo nada, pero se quedo mirando preocupado a su compañero, quien seguía dormido, pero igual sudaba mucho.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre esos seres? ¿Sabes acaso porque estamos en el Digiquartz?– le pregunto Taiki.

Kokoromon le sonrió y dijo:

-Eso es información clasificada- pego un salto hacia uno de los postes y desde ahí agrego- Sugiero que el Rey de los Cornudos tome un buen descanso, no tiene que pasar rabia y dale de beber té de hierba de limón. De seguro tendrá un poco de fiebre, así que ponle con regularidad un paño mojado en la frente para que se refresque, hasta entonces sácalo del ring de pelea. Si quieren saber cómo salir de aquí solo usen el xros loader como lo han usado hasta ahora.

Y sin más la digimon se puso la capucha y se fue saltando entre los postes, dejando al Xros Heart con mucho en que pensar.


	2. El Descubrimiento de Yuu Jäger

_El Descubrimiento de Yuu._

_Jäger._

Shoutmon se encontraba en un espacio oscuro, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí y tampoco que era ese lugar.

De repente vio una luz blanca frente de él.

-_Shoutmon- _lo llamaba la luz, que cada vez se hacía más intensa.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Shoutmon, tapándose la cara con los brazos, para que no le molestara la luz.

-_Es tiempo qué tú y Kudou Taiki se unan con las otras escogidas-_hablo la luz con mayor fuerza.

-¿Elegidas? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto Shoutmon, haciendo un esfuerzo para ver quien estaba en esa luz dorada.

-_¡Shoutmon, no es hora de estar dormido! ¡El mundo humano y el mundo digital necesitan los poderes de los cinco elegidos, junto con el poder del humano y del digimon portadores del Brave Snatcher! ¡Despierta!_

Shoutmon despertó de golpe.

El dragón rojo empezó a respirar con dificultad, se dio cuenta que estaba sudando un poco. Se sentía realmente confuso, y le dolía un poco el brazo derecho. Empezó a ver donde estaba. Estaba en la habitación de su compañero, más bien, estaba acostado en la cama de Taiki

Se empezó a sentar con cuidado y noto que algo caía de su frente: un pañuelo. Shoutmon lo agarro y noto que estaba algo húmedo. También se dio cuenta que su brazo derecho tenía una venda. Entonces recordó lo que le había pasado antes de perder el conocimiento.

"¿Qué raro? ¿Por qué una venda, cuando puedo curarme fácilmente en el xros loader?" Pensó Shoutmon revisándose el brazo, pero el movimiento hizo que le doliera, así que lo dejo de mover.

Shoutmon escucho unos ronquidos conocidos desde el piso que lo sorprendieron. Se inclino un poco para ver y se sorprendió mucho.

Taiki, Tagiru, Gumdramon, Yuu y Damemon dormían en el suelo tapados con frazadas y con unos cojines en las cabezas. Se habían quedado todo el tiempo con Shoutmon, esperando a que despertara.

Shoutmon miro hacia la ventana y vio que aún no salía el sol.

"¿Se quedaron durmiendo aquí toda la noche? Je, era de esperarse" Pensó Shoutmon, quien prefirió dejarlos dormir más, y como empezó a sentirse cansado, se volvió a recostar con cuidado, colocándose el pañuelo húmedo en la frente de nuevo.

El dragón rojo medito por lo que le había pasado: La Espina, El Kopierer, Kokoromon…

El recuerdo de esa digimon hizo que a Shoutmon le llegara una punzada de furia.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a tratar a su Rey de esa manera? ¿Rey de los Cornudos? Esa se la iba a pagar. Y no era culpa de él haberla lastimado, ella fue la que no le dijo que era una chica.

"Le pegue a una chica…" Ese pensamiento hacia que Shoutmon perdiera todos los ánimos "Aunque no es muy damita que digamos…" pensó para sentirse un poco mejor.

Shoutmon movió la cabeza para ver a sus amigos, miro por un momento a Gumdramon, el digimon que siempre intentaba superarlo y demostrarle su valía.

"Kokoromon-sama, ¿Eh, Gumdramon?" Penso divertido Shoutmon "A sí que te enamoraste de esa V-mon. Esto se va a poner divertido" Shoutmon rio por lo bajo por eso. Luego se percato de algo que no había tomado en cuenta.

Los V-mon se habían extinguido.

Shoutmon recordó que los únicos V-mon que había conocido era el que estaba en la Digimemory y el compañero de uno de los líderes legendarios de otra dimensión.

Entonces… ¿Cómo era posible que quedara uno? (En especial que quedara una chica) Y por lo que sabía…los V-mon eran dragones sin poderes de fuego ¿Cómo era posible que ella, siendo una V-mon, los tuviera?

Shoutmon empezó a meditar un rato, sin llegar a una conclusión.

Al dragón rojo le empezó a dar sueño de nuevo. Así que Shoutmon se acomodo más en la cama de su compañero para dormir mejor.

-Rey, ¿seguro qué se encuentra bien?- pregunto preocupado Gumdramon.

Ya era medio día. Shoutmon estaba por completo despierto, aunque aún un poco débil. Gumdramon, Tagiru, Yuu y Damemon estaban con él, mientras Taiki junto a su madre, le preparaba al dragón rojo la medicina sugerida por Kokoromon. Shoutmon les había contado sus conclusiones sobre Kokoromon, y ellos lo que paso cuando él quedo inconsciente.

Shoutmon suspiro.

-Solo estoy cansado, no es nada del otro mundo, Gumdramon- dijo Shoutmon al dragón morado.

-Molestarlo todo el rato no es bueno-dame- dijo Damemon.

-Yo…yo no lo estoy molestando- se defendió Gumdramon.

-Pero si le has hecho la misma pregunta desde que despertó- dijo Tagiru comiendo las galletas que les había dado la mamá de Taiki.

-Oye Tagiru…esas galletas son para compartirlas- le recordó molesto Yuu.

-¿De qué hablas Yuu? ¿Acaso quieres subir de peso para no tener ese club molesto de admiradoras?- se burlo Tagiru, que como respuesta obtuvo un cojín en la cara lanzado por Yuu.

En ese momento los dos niños empezaron a lanzarse los cojines.

-No tienen buena puntería-dame- opino Damemon.

-Si…-murmuro Shoutmon con una ligera sonrisa.

Gumdramon se dio cuenta de eso.

-¡El Rey esta sonriendo!- dijo sorprendido y alegre- Ya era hora Rey, siempre sonríe cuando habla con Taiki pero nunca con nosotros.

Shoutmon miro algo incomodo a Gumdramon y borro su sonrisa.

-No abuses de tu suerte- murmuro molesto, a lo que Gumdramon se restregó la cabeza nervioso- Por cierto…veo que te curaste de tus heridas.

-No eran heridas…solo magullones- dijo sonriente el dragón.

-Magullones que no te dejaban moverte-dame- Murmuro Damemon.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- dijo Gumdramon molesto.

En ese momento un cojín le llego en la cara al dragón morado, derribándolo.

-¡Ja Ja, eso sí es gracioso!- dijo Shoutmon entre risas.

-Perdón, Gumdramon- se disculpo Yuu, ya que había sido su cojín el que le llego.

-No se vale…no estaba listo ¡Y Rey por favor no se burle de mí!- le dijo Gumdramon porque con Tagiru y Damemon, Shoutmon se reía de él. Aunque un poco molesto, eso le agrado, que el Rey se relajara un poco.

De repente Shoutmon dejo de reír y se agarro la cabeza con una mano.

-Oye…No pareces del todo bien- menciono Tagiru.

-Solo sentí…un pequeño mareo…nada grave- murmuro Shoutmon volviendo en sí.

-Pero esas Espinas si son peligrosas, si te debilitan de esa forma…- opino Tagiru. Dirigiéndose a su compañero- Gumdramon, tuviste suerte que no te clavara una ese "Konopiel"

-Kopierer- lo corrigió Yuu.

-Eso, eso- dijo Tagiru distraídamente mientras seguía comiendo lo que quedaba de galletas.

En ese momento entraron Taiki y su madre, quien tenía su pelo anaranjado amarrado en una cola de caballo y usaba una polera rosa, pantalones cortos café y zapatos rojos. Ella llevaba un jarrón lleno de jugo y un vaso en una tabla.

-Shoutmon ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunto Taiki sentándose en la cama frente a su compañero, quien suspiro.

-Estoy bien, solo algo cansado, eso es todo- dijo sin ánimo.

-Me alegra saber eso- menciono la mamá de Taiki dejando la tabla con jarra y vaso en la mesa de noche- Me había preocupado bastante cuando Taiki te trajo inconsciente en sus brazos anoche.

-Perdón Taiki- menciono un poco avergonzado Shoutmon.

-No te preocupes, preferí traerte así que en el xros loader por seguridad- menciono Taiki con una sonrisa.

-Ese es Taiki-san, siempre preocupándose de los demás- opino Tagiru.

La mamá de Taiki sonrió por el comentario, después se acerco a Shoutmon, se sentó en la cama al lado de su hijo y abrazo al dragón rojo.

Shoutmon se quedo sorprendido por este hecho, y no solo él, sino el resto del Xros Heart, excepto Taiki, quien solo sonreía.

-¿Yuno…san?-murmuro asombrado Shoutmon.

-Por favor ten más cuidado en tus batallas- dijo separándose de él- confió en que siempre protegerás a mi hijo, pero también me preocupo por ti. Recupérate y no te olvides de tomarte tu medicina- le dijo con una sonrisa.

La mujer se levanto y se fue cerrando la puerta. Dejando a Shoutmon confundido, pero al mismo tiempo agradecido.

-Bien- dijo Taiki, rompiendo el silencio en el cuarto. Sus amigos lo miraron- Ahora que estamos tranquilos, podemos hablar de lo que paso ayer-

-Si...-Tagiru se cruzo de brazos.

-Kopierer...-medito Yuu-... Kokoromon dijo que no eran digimon. Solo eso sabemos-

-Y que usan unas armas mortíferas llamadas Espinas- dijo Gumdramon.

-Y no solo están ellos. El digiquartz ha regresado- señalo Shoutmon.

-El relojero debe de saber algo al respecto- dijo Tagiru, a lo que sus amigos asintieron, excepto Taiki, quien meditaba.

El joven sospechaba que el relojero tramara algo. Pero era imposible. Bagramon había renacido como un digimon purificado. Aunque Taiki no les había dicho a nadie que el relojero era Bagramon. El joven temía decírselo a Shoutmon, pues temía abrir viejas heridas. Recordó con pesar la vez que Shoutmon murió en manos de Bagramon frente a sus ojos... Ese recuerdo aún lo atormentaba.

-¿Taiki, sucede algo?- se preocupo Shoutmon, sacando de a Taiki de sus pensamientos.

-No, nada. Ahora la prioridad será encontrar al relojero- sentencio Taiki, a lo que el xros heart asintió.

-Bien niños, ya pueden irse a su casa- informo el profesor al curso.

Habían pasado dos días desde la batalla contra el Kopierer, y Shoutmon ya estaba en buenas condiciones. Taiki había buscado junto a los demás al relojero para pedirle explicaciones, pero no lo encontraron, ni siquiera funciono el olfato de Gumdramon.

Ya todos guardaban las cosas para irse a casa.

-¡Yuu, no te olvides que hoy tenemos practica!- le dijo Tagiru a Yuu, quien solo asintió- Oye, ¿realmente vas a volver a invitar a Samanta a un partido?- le murmuro, a lo cual su amigo asintió.

Tagiru suspiro y prefirió irse que ir el mismo a invitar a Samanta.

Yuu tenía una pequeña sospecha…pero necesitaba pruebas. Estaba pensando en esas cosas y no se dio cuenta que Samanta ya se iba.

-¡Ah! ¡Espere Samanta-san!- Yuu alcanzo a su compañera afuera de la escuela-¿Quieres jugar otro partido de basquetbol?

-¿Otro…?-pregunto Samanta, a lo cual Yuu asintió sonriendo- Bien… ¿no les molestara que vaya?

-Claro que no, el Xros Heart quiere volverse tus amigos- le dijo agarrándola de la mano y llevándola a la cancha.

-Oye, puedo caminar sola- dijo con una mirada fría unos minutos más tarde.

-¡Ups! ¡Lo siento!- y Yuu le soltó la mano algo rojo.

Tagiru practicaba solo mientras esperaba con Taiki (quien estaba sentado en la banca) a que llegara la invitada.

-_Entonces…no lo han encontrado- _dijo Shoutmon desde el xros loader.

-No, me pregunto dónde estará el relojero- murmuro Taiki

-¿_No estará en otra ciudad, brother?_-pregunto Starmon

-Espero que no…-murmuro Taiki.

-¡Taiki-san, venga por favor, quiero mostrarle esta nueva técnica!- lo llamo Tagiru.

-¡Voy!- y dejo el xros loader con el de Tagiru y fue donde su amigo.

_Dentro del xros loader de Taiki_

-Ese relojero es escurridizo- murmuro Shoutmon sentándose- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Shoutmon se dio cuenta que sus amigos digimon lo miraban preocupados.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto el dragón rojo.

-Shoutmon, ¿realmente estás bien?-kame- Pregunto preocupado ChibiKamemon.

-Si…como lo he dicho un montón de veces- dijo con la voz algo irritada, ya que todo el mundo le preguntaba lo mismo.

-Brother, no seas así, solo nos preocupamos por ti- dijo Starmon.

-Nunca he dicho que desagradezco eso, pero como todos siempre me repiten la pregunta uno también se harta un poco- dijo intentando no parecer mal agradecido.

-Como me gustaría analizar una Espina de un Kopierer…- murmuro entusiasmado Wisemon, a lo cual Shoutmon lo miro con cara de pocos amigos- …Si te enfrentas con un Kopierer de nuevo, ¿me traerías una Espina para analizarla?

-¡Ni loco me vuelvo a acercar a una de esas tonteras! – dijo molesto Shoutmon, causando las risas de sus amigos.

_Fuera del xros loader_

-Oye Tagiru, ¿estás enojado?- pregunto Taiki a su amigo.

-Eh…no-dijo distraídamente, mientras lanzaba un tiro que fallaba.

-Pues pareciera que sí- opino Taiki, atajando el balón y dándole un pase a Tagiru, quien después de atajarlo dio un suspiro- ¿qué pasa?

-Samanta, eso es lo que pasa- intento de nuevo un tiro pero volvió a fallar.

-¿Qué tiene ella?- pregunto Taiki tomando el balón y lanzándolo a Tagiru, quien lo recibió.

-Es que… no sé si quiera ser amigo de ella…-murmuro pasando el balón de mano en mano distraídamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- se sorprendió Taiki.

-Bueno… ¿no es obvio? Digo…no la has visto en clases…- murmuro Tagiru sin parar de jugar con el balón con las manos.

-¿En clases?- se extraño Taiki

-Es…algo desagradable…no se junta con nadie… siempre se va a comer sola…y cuando uno le habla lanza una mirada…-tuvo un escalofrió y miro el balón mientras seguía pasándoselo de mano en mano- …No sé cuál es su problema, siempre anda gruñona, no me extraña que no tenga amigos, al fin y al cabo, ¿Quién quisiera ser amigo de alguien tan desagradable…?-

-¡TAGIRU!-grito Yuu muy enojado.

Los dos jóvenes se dieron vuelta sorprendidos, y vieron a la entrada de la cancha a Yuu, junto con Samanta.

Tagiru se arrepintió de todo lo que dijo…y… la expresión de Samanta no había cambiado en nada…

- Lo sabía, no soy bienvenida aquí- dijo Samanta con tono tranquilo, dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la cancha- Bueno, gracias por todo Yuu- agrego y se fue.

-¡Espera, Samanta-san!- dijo Yuu- ¡Tagiru suele decir tonterías, es normal en él!-

-Déjalo así- respondió, y se perdió de vista.

-¡TAGIRU!- reclamo molesto Yuu acercándose a su amigo-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESAS COSAS DE SAMANTA-SAN?!

-No…no fue mi intensión…jamás pensé que me oiría- tartamudeo el joven.

-¡TENIENDO COMPAÑEROS COMO TÚ ¿QUIEN QUERIA ENTABLAR AMISTADES?!-exclamo molesto Yuu.

-¡Basta Yuu!, lo que dijo Tagiru es lo que piensa de Samanta, no podemos hacer que cambie de opinión, aunque quisiéramos…- lo intento calmar Taiki.

Yuu no dijo nada, pero miro para otro lado.

-¡Voy a buscarla!- y se fue corriendo siguiendo la dirección que había tomado su compañera.

-Realmente…metí la pata está vez…-murmuro apenado Tagiru tapándose la cara con el balón.

-_No hay que ser listo para darse cuenta-_señalo Gumdramon desde el xros loader rojo oscuro.

-_¡Gumdramon, tú no opines!-_le dijo Shoutmon desde el xros loader rojo.

-¡Samanta-san!- grito Yuu, cuando la vio sentada en una de las bancas de la plaza.

La chica levanto la mirada hacia la de su compañero. Yuu vio que se había quitado los lentes, y los limpiaba con un pañuelo blanco, apreciándose mejor sus ojos café que tenía.

-Eres tú…-murmuro la joven colocándose los lentes.

-¿Te molesta si me siento?-

-Haz lo que quieras…-murmuro sin darle importancia.

El chico se sentó al lado de la joven.

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio, hasta que Yuu lo rompió.

-Disculpa a Tagiru, suele decir cosas sin sentido, créeme que está arrepentido de lo que dijo sobre ti-

-No me preocupa. En serio- agrego al ver la mirada de Yuu.

-… Bueno… Aparte del basquetbol, ¿qué otros deportes te gustan? Samanta-san-le pregunto, para sacar un tema de conversación.

-… El tenis, el ajedrez y el hándbol- dijo sin darle importancia- Y no me llames Samanta-san, solo Samanta, si quieres-agrego.

-O mejor…Jefa-dijo Yuu mirándola fijamente.

La joven lo miro de reojo.

-¿Es algún termino japonés para referirse a otra persona?- le pregunto la joven de lentes, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-No creo que Kokoromon lo use de esa manera- dijo decidido Yuu. La chica se quedo pensativa un rato.

-¿Kokoromon? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto con desconfianza.

-Descubrí que eres una Cazadora- dijo Yuu-Porque eres alemana.

-¿Qué tiene de malo ser alemana?- pregunto molesta.

-Las frases de los ataques de Kokoromon son palabras alemanas, lo sé por la pronunciación que tiene, se parece a la tuya, y por lo que parece, es la primera vez que ella está en Japón, al igual que tú. Contando también que dijo que su compañero humano se llama Jefa, y apareció momentos después que te fuiste de la cancha…¿no te parece coincidencia?

Yuu suponía que Samanta seguiría preguntando a que se refería, pero para su sorpresa, ella se levanto.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- pregunto con un tono de voz más frio de lo habitual.

-Desde que Kokoromon uso su ataque_ "Feuerlöschpumpe"_, esa palabra es alemana y significa "_Bomba Fuego_", una vez lo leí en un libro-

-Oh… ¿Quién pensaría que algo cotidiano para nosotras nos revelaría?- dijo Samanta, sonriendo por primera vez.

En ese momento apareció debajo de ellos un portal verde.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- murmuro sorprendido Yuu, mientras él y Samanta eran arrastrados al Digiquartz con sus mochilas.

Los dos jóvenes habían caído en el mismo parque, pero al mismo tiempo diferente.

-Digiquartz…-murmuro Yuu. El chico se dio cuenta que cayó en algo blando. Miro para abajo y vio que estaba encima de la mochila de Samanta, y debajo de la mochila estaba la niña, quien apoyaba su mentón en su mano y con la otra movía los dedos, impaciente en el piso.

-¡Ah! ¡No quise…! ¡Lo siento!- se disculpo Yuu levantándose de un salto.

-… Como sea- murmuro la niña sentándose y colocándose bien los lentes, y después la mochila.

-Lo siento- dijo el niño ofreciéndole su mano para levantarla. La niña lo miro un rato, sonrió, aunque de una manera fría, y la tomo. Yuu movió su mano y la niña se levanto.

-Parece que un Kopierer ya me detecto…-murmuro la niña mientras se quitaba los lentes.

-¿Qué se supone que es un Kopierer?- pregunto serio Yuu.

-No es un digimon, como les dijo Kokoromon- dijo la joven sacando su pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo y empezando a limpiar sus lentes.

-¿Entonces…?-

-Un Kopierer es una "Inteligencia Artificial" incompleta-

-¿Incompleta?-

-Sí, son creados de manera incompleta para que no tengan la suficiente… "inteligencia" (por decirlo de una manera) para que desobedezcan ordenes. Y como viste antes, son una sustancia viscosa a simple vista, pero lo que es viscoso son sus datos incompletos materializados.

-¿Y la forma de gorila?-

-Suelen adoptar forma de animales para pelear, desde una araña a una ballena- dijo mientras revisaba que sus lentes estuvieran bien limpios- La única forma de acabarlos es con el fuego. Pero no puede ser una bola de fuego, tiene que ser un ataque de fuego de tal manera que impida su regeneración.

-Eso me lo dijo Kokoromon, pero ¿Qué tienen que ver con el regreso…?-

-¿…del Digiquartz? Todo- la joven se puso sus lentes- No sé como regreso, pero sé que solo pueden vivir en este lugar, por lo que sus jefes les dieron la capacidad para abrir portales como el xros loader, para que consigan su alimento desde el mundo humano.

-¿Alimento? ¡¿Los humanos?!- se asusto el chico.

-No…solo van por los Cazadores, porque ellos tienen a digimon con el poder de la evolución. Ese es su alimento, ellos le roban a los digimon el poder de la evolución y así adquieren más poder. Je, ese es el modo de operar de "El Proyecto Iluminati", así se llama la organización que creo a los monstruos, quienes liberaron a varios de esos seres en el Digiquartz de tú ciudad, porque aquí es donde viven más cazadores. Y como no quieren ser descubiertos por nadie, los dejan sueltos sin vigilancia alguna, de seguro porque tal vez noten fácilmente si un Kopierer "comió" suficiente.-

Yuu quedo sorprendido ante eso.

-¡¿Eso significa que todos estamos en peligro?!- dijo Yuu, a lo cual la niña asintió.

-Pero ellos no saben que les he seguido la pista, más bien, de seguro creen que estoy muerta. Creen que Jäger fue destruido-murmuro-

-¿Jäger?-pregunto el joven.

-Es el nombre de mi "organización" Y como el Proyecto Iluminati creen que estamos acabados, puedo atraer a todos los Kopierer hacia mí para que no ataquen a ningún cazador, hasta ahora no le han robado el poder de le evolución a nadie…que yo sepa.

-¿Cómo los atraes?-

-Con esto- se quito el guante de la mano derecha y mostro una pulsera amarrilla que brillaba misteriosamente- Los Kopierer son glotones, y esta pulsera emite las ondas de una falsa poderosa evolución, o sea, un banquete para ellos y una molestia para mí- se volvió a poner el guante- Kokoromon y el resto de mi equipo también tienen uno, por eso a ustedes los atacaron-suspiro fastidiada- Kokoromon se ha lamentado un montón por su descuido.

Yuu medito sobre eso unos segundos.

-¡Por eso no te juntas con nadie!-

La joven lo miro un rato.

-No me junto con nadie porque no me interesan- aseguro, haciendo que el rubio se quedara en blanco.

-…¿Eh? ¿No lo hacías para proteger a inocentes…?-

-No es mi problema lo que les pase a los demás- aseguro Samanta.

Yuu la quedo mirando, algo impresionado, y no pudo evitar reír nerviosamente.

-Pero… ¿Cómo roban la evolución los Kopierer?-

-Si no quieres que te la roben, no la utilices- dijo la joven de lentes inspeccionando el lugar.

-¿Tú sabías que Taiki-san, Tagiru y yo somos gente con xros loader?-

-Sí, y si fuera tu sacaría mi compañero-

-¡Ah! Cierto, me olvide- saco su xros loader amarrillo. El cual Samanta se quedo mirando.

-… Color amarrillo, debes de ser un chico esperanzado- dijo la chica.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-… Porque el color de un xros loader se da según la actitud del usuario- saco su xros loader, que era de un color plateado – Lamentablemente no sé lo que significa el color del mío.

Yuu miro ese xros loader muy sorprendido.

-Plateado…-murmuro asombrado- Debe de ser especial, para que tenga un color de ese estilo-

-Mientras me sirva, no me importa si es de color rosa- dijo la joven. Yuu volvió a reír nervioso.

-_Samy, ¿no crees que el Kopierer puede llegar en cualquier momento?_-dijo una voz desde el aparato plateado.

-Si… - dijo, coloco el xros loader enfrente de ella- _Reload, Jack_

Un rayo verde salió del xros loader plateado y fue a parar frente a los jóvenes. El rayo desapareció y mostro a un ser humanoide con forma de liebre, con un mechón blanco como su pelaje y ojos celestes. Llevaba unas zapatillas negras, pantalón negro con una cadena en la cintura, una polera deportiva sin mangas y unas muñequeras del mismo color. Se podía ver una pulsera amarrilla en su muñeca derecha, combinando con su muñequera.

-Ah…que bien se siente salir- dijo estirando sus brazos- Ah. Hola- saludo a Yuu, quien solo atino a asentir con la cabeza, asombrado porque la liebre era algo alta (el niño le llegaba al hombro).

-¡Bien es hora de trabajar! Iré en busca del Kopierer y lo traeré para chamuscarlo- dijo sonriendo y se fue del parque.

Yuu se recupero de la impresión.

-Es la primera vez que veo a un digimon de ese tipo- agrego el joven.

-El asunto, es que no es un digimon- dijo Sam preparándose para sacar a otro compañero- Es un Inteligencia Artificial, y como está compuesto de datos, puede quedarse en el xros loader, y puede hacer DigiXros como su hermano mayor.

-¡¿Inteligencia Artificial?! ¡¿Hermano mayor?!- se sorprendió más Yuu.

- _Reload, Luke, Kokoromon- _dos rayos verdes salieron del xros loader, los rayos desaparecieron y mostraron a Kokoromon y a otro ser humanoide con forma de liebre un poco más alto que Jack. Usaba un buzo deportivo gris claro con líneas grises, zapatos y guantes del mismo color. La chaqueta del buzo tenía un capuchón, el cual tenía puesto y traía dos orificios para sus orejas. Se podía vislumbrar sus ojos rojos y un mechón grande de cabello negro, diferente al resto de su pelaje blanco. El mostraba un aire mucho menos alegre que Jack.

-¡Yuu, cuánto tiempo sin verte!- dijo Kokoromon abalanzándose al muchacho, quien sujeto a la digimon- Estas pálido.

El chico estaba estupefacto por todo, pero…

-¿Cómo pueden estar tres de tus compañeros fuera del xros loader?- pregunto el joven a la chica, quien guardaba su xros loader.

-Te dije, Jack y Luke son inteligencias artificiales, no digimon, por lo que las reglas no funcionan con ellos, ¿y no vas a sacar a tu compañero?-

-¡Me olvide! _Reload, Damemon_- de su xros loader salió su compañero.

-Ya era hora, no es bueno olvidarse de uno-dame- Dijo Damemon.

-Hola, Damemon- dijo Kokoromon bajando de Yuu y saludando al digimon.

Yuu miraba a Luke, quien solo tenía sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y tenía la mirada perdida.

-¿Ustedes dos también tienen una pulsera?- pregunto Yuu, a lo cual Kokoromon y Luke se quitaron el guante derecho y le mostraron la pulsera, luego se lo colocaron. El chico vio que Kokoromon tenía vendada también la palma de su mano cuando se quito el guante.

Escucharon un estruendo y un grito monstruoso desde la otra esquina del parque. Se prepararon.

Jack apareció seguido de un rinoceronte morado.

-¡Lo he encontrado! ¡Y en tiempo record!- dijo emocionado la liebre de ojos celestes mientras corría por su vida.

Yuu se asombro al ver ese rinoceronte morado persiguiendo Jack, quien parecía divertido.

-¡Hermano, ahora!- llamo Jack, a lo cual Luke se movió con una rapidez increíble hacia el Kopierer, mientras su hermano saltaba para no estar en el rango de pelea.

La liebre de ojos rojos detuvo al rinoceronte morado sujetándolo de los costados de su cabeza. Los pies de Luke fueron empujados un poco destrozando el piso donde estaba.

-… Kokoromon- dijo Sam

-Déjamelo a mí- respondió la digimon dando un gran salto- Luke, empújalo para el lado para que le dé el golpe final- agrego mientras su cuerpo se envolvía en llamas.

Luke movió la cabeza del rinoceronte morado, provocando su caída. Dio un salto para atrás.

-_¡Blesse!_- dijo Kokoromon extendiendo su palma a donde estaba el Kopierer. Un rayo de fuego salió de su palma, y antes de que el Kopierer se defendiera, ya era quemado. Al minuto no quedo nada de él.

Yuu y Damemon se quedaron sorprendidos con la boca abierta.

Ellos lo habían derrotado con una facilidad sorprendente.

-Son buenos…-murmuro Yuu a lo cual su amigo asintió.

El joven vio a Jack y Kokoromon cantando de felicidad aferrados de los hombros (Por la diferencia de tamaño, Kokoromon quedaba colgando, pero eso hacía que se divirtiera más)

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Sam a Luke, quien volvía a tener sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, con la mirada perdida. Al ver que Sam le hablaba, el asintió.

-¡Oye Samy, como lo derrotamos en tiempo record, queremos comer ramen!- dijo Jack con Kokoromon a su lado asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¡Estamos en Japón! ¡Hay que comer como japoneses!- agrego sonriendo Kokoromon.

La niña suspiro.

-… Si con eso dejan de molestar- respondió a lo cual Kokoromon y Jack empezaron a danzar de felicidad- Mejor regresen los tres- agrego, sacando su xros loader y sus tres compañeros volvieron al aparato-Deberían ver sus caras- menciono la joven a Yuu y Damemon- No me extrañaría si tuvieran un nido de moscas en sus bocas-

Ambos cerraron avergonzados la boca.

-No sirvió al final que saliera del xros loader-dame- menciono algo desanimado Damemon.

-No, está bien. Ambos vimos como se debe derrotar a un Kopierer, ¿verdad, Sam?- respondió Yuu, mirando como su compañera estiraba sus manos.

-Sí. Ambos han visto que lo único que hay que hacer para vencer a un Kopierer es un trabajo en equipo y fuego. Según lo que me dijo Kokoromon, puedo decir que a tus amigos (y a ti) les falta lo primero- dijo acomodándose los lentes.

-Nos tomo desprevenidos- se defendió Yuu.

-Por cierto…-Sam se acerco a Yuu, y con sus dedos le empezó a pegar en la frente, lo que hacía que el joven retrocediera- No…me…llames…Sam…entendido…- las palabras aparecían con cada golpe.

-Está bien- dijo Yuu cuando la chica dejo de golpearlo, sobándose la frente y sorprendiéndose de la fuerza de ella, mientras Damemon se reía.

-Eso sí- dijo Sam acomodándose la mochila- **No quiero** que le digan al Xros Heart que poseo un xros loader, **ni **que soy la compañera humana de Kokoromon

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué?- se sorprendió Yuu.

-El Proyecto Iluminati cree que estoy muerta, ya es suficiente que mis datos estén en tu escuela como estudiante transferida, como para que una cierta cantidad de cazadores se enteren de mí, en especial si…-explico Sam, pero dejo la frase en el aire, como si hubiera dicho demasiado.

Yuu sonrió.

-Está bien- dijo sorprendiendo a la chica- No es necesario que me digas más de lo que necesito saber, aunque me gustaría saber todo para poder ayudarte, pero me es suficiente con saber que eres capaz de confiar en mí para decirme todo lo que me has dicho hasta ahora.

-Está bien-dame- agrego Damemon con una sonrisa.

Ella los quedo mirando.

-…Los japoneses parecen que están llenos de sorpresas- murmuro la joven.

Yuu y Damemon asintieron sonriendo.

-Pueden decirles a sus amigos sobre los Kopierer. **Pero ni se les ocurra** **decirles algo sobre "El Proyecto ****Iluminati****"**-le advirtió, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Damemon.

-_El Proyecto __Iluminati__ es un problema de nosotros, no del Xros Heart_- dijo la voz de Jack desde el xros loader de Sam

-Exacto. Pueden decirles sobre los Kopierer que son Inteligencias Artificiales incompletas, sus habilidades de tomar forma animal, su debilidad al fuego a gran escala, que no pueden vivir en el mundo humano y que buscan a digimon con el poder de la evolución a través de los cazadores, por lo que no deben usar jamás una frente a ellos, pero si pueden usar la DigiXros. También díganles sobre su apetito- agrego Sam. Yuu y Damemon afirmaron con la cabeza.

-¿Pero qué diremos si nos preguntan de dónde sacamos la información?-medito Yuu

-Díganles que cuando me buscaban se toparon con Kokoromon, y que ustedes tres fueron atacados por un Kopierer, lo cual no sería del todo mentira- dijo Sam- Al fin y al cabo ella es una _atrae-problemas_- agrego.

-_¡Sam! ¡Eso dolió!_- dijo la voz de la digimon, algo dolida.

-Está bien- respondió Yuu. El joven levanto su mano derecha con el dedo meñique levantado frente a la chica, quien alzo las cejas ante ese gesto.

-¿Y eso?- pregunto.

-Es una forma de hacer promesas entre amigos- dijo sonriente el joven- Junta tú dedo meñique con el mío- agrego.

La chica dudo un rato. Suspiro. Levanto su mano derecha y junto su dedo meñique con el joven.

-Bien, entonces prometo que prometo que cumpliré mi promesa- aseguro el joven, separando su mano de su compañera.

-Promesa-dame- agrego sonriendo Damemon, levantando su dedo meñique.

-…Bueno, si con eso no dirás nada… Entrare al mundo humano desde otro sitio- se despidió la joven mientras se separaba de Yuu y Damemon.

-¡Nos vemos mañana!- se despidió Yuu, mientras Damemon se despedía con movimientos de la mano de la joven, quien pronto desapareció de la vista de ambos.

-Bien, creo que también debemos irnos- dijo Yuu sacando su xros loader.

-Si- dijo Damemon entrando en el xros loader amarrillo.

EL joven levanto su Xros loader: _¡Time Shift!_

Apareció un portal multicolor frente a Yuu, quien corrió hacia él y reapareció en el parque de su mundo. Guardo su xros loader, se acomodo la mochila, y se fue corriendo hacia la cancha de basquetbol al darse cuenta que estaba atardeciendo, o sea, era tarde.


	3. Aventura Nocturna La Mansión Embrujada

_Aventura Nocturna. _

_La Mansión Embrujada. _

La sala de clases de Tagiru estaba con todos los alumnos conversando, ya que tenían ese bloque libre porque el profesor se había enfermado. Bueno no todos, solo una alumna estaba mirando para la ventana con su mirada perdida. Samanta.

-Oye, ¿escuchaste sobre esa mansión embrujada?- comento un compañero a otro.

-¡Sí! He escuchado que el dueño de esa mansión se fue de ahí hace diez años, porque él decía que lo perseguían los fantasmas de sus antepasados- respondió con tono de misterio el otro compañero.

-¿Crees qué los fantasmas regresaron?- pregunto su amigo con un poco de susto en su voz.

-No lo sé, pero han dicho que se escuchan lamentos provenientes de la casa. Algunas personas han ido a investigar que ocurre, pero la atmosfera fantasmal los ha asustado tanto que regresan espantados- señalo el joven.

-¡Fantasmas! ¡Eso suena interesante!- dijo Tagiru con los ojos encendidos, apareciendo de la nada frente a sus compañeros, quienes saltaron del susto y se cayeron de sus sillas- ¡Eso es algo qué el Xros Heart debe investigar! ¿Dónde se encuentra la mansión? ¿Es muy lejos?

-¡Tagiru! ¡No nos vuelvas a asustar!- recriminaron sus compañeros, aún asustados.

-Lo siento…pero ¿Dónde se encuentra la mansión fantasmal?- volvió a preguntar el joven.

-No puedo creerlo- murmuro Yuu desde lejos, al lado de Mami.

-Ese Tagiru…ni siquiera le ha preguntado a Yuu-sama y a Taiki-sempai primero- recrimino Mami.

-Bueno, si se ha decidido, de seguro iremos para que no haga algún desastre- señalo Yuu.

En ese momento apareció Tagiru a su lado.

-¡Yuu! Prepárate que el Xros Heart irá de excursión a una mansión fantasmal esta noche- le informo Tagiru a su amigo.

-Espera un poco, el líder es Taiki-san, no tú- le recordó Yuu.

-Sí, pero Taiki-san "_no podrá darme la espalda"_ si voy solo y es peligroso-señalo alegre Tagiru, a lo cual Yuu suspiro frustrado. Era cierto.

-Tagiru- dijo molesta Mami y empezó a pegarle a Tagiru en la frente con sus dedos, por lo que el chico empezó a retroceder- Piensa…un…poco…antes…de…actuar…Ya…que…no…creo …que… Taiki-sempai…y…Yuu-sama….quieran…perder…el…tiempo…como…tú- a cada palabra iba un golpe.

-¡Deja de golpearme!- dijo molesto Tagiru alejándose de Mami- ¡Eso duele!

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a discutir. Yuu suspiro y se fijo en Samanta, quien seguía con la mirada perdida.

Se le ocurrió una idea.

* * *

-¡Bien, estamos todos!- dijo Tagiru emocionado.

Ya era de noche, estaban Tagiru, Taiki, Yuu, Mami (fue para evitar que Tagiru metiera la pata), Kaoru (quien estaba porque también escucho los rumores de fantasmas), Kiichi (estaba con ellos porque encontraba todo muy interesante), Ren y Airu (quienes se colaron). Estaban en una calle cercana a la mansión.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan emocionado?- pregunto irritada Airu, quien llevaba una cola de caballo, un collar con forma de corazón, al igual que sus pendientes, una chaqueta pequeña sin mangas rosa con una polera manga corta blanca, una minifalda blanca con rayas azules, y botines rosa.

-Ese es un gran misterio- murmuro Ren, quien llevaba una boina grande color gris, un chaleco café, pantalones negros, y zapatos grises.

-Por cierto- Tagiru se acerco a ellos- ¿Por qué están aquí?-

-Creemos que puede haber…un negocio. Y es mejor estar en grupo que de dos- respondió Ren

-¿Dónde está Ryouma?- pregunto Taiki, mirando para todos lados.

-El se fue de viaje al extranjero- respondió Airu sin darle importancia, mirando distraídamente a Yuu.

-Tagiru, espero que esto no sea una pérdida de tiempo para Yuu-sama- recrimino Mami.

-No lo es- respondió molesto Tagiru.

-En las mansiones fantasmales no es bueno separarse- menciono Mami, y coloco su brazo con el de Yuu, sorprendiéndolo- Por eso hay que ir de dos.

-Tal vez tres- opino Airu, colocando su brazo en el otro brazo de Yuu, sorprendiéndolo más. Ambas chicas empezaron a mirarse chocando chispas entre sí.

-Espero que guarden esa emoción en la búsqueda- opino Kaoru sonriendo por la escena, mientras que Tagiru se reía con lagrimas en los ojos por la cara de Yuu.

Kiichi sonrió por eso, mientras que Ren suspiraba y a Taiki le caía una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Bien, como estamos todos, nos vamos!- sentencio Tagiru.

-Espera Tagiru- lo detuvo Yuu, sin poder librarse de las chicas- Falta alguien.

-¿Alguien? ¿Quién?- pregunto Tagiru.

-Samanta, ¿verdad?- dijo sonriendo Taiki, a lo cual Yuu afirmo con la cabeza y Tagiru tomo una expresión incomoda. Tagiru aún no se disculpaba con Samanta, por lo que se ponía nervioso y apenado.

-¿Samanta?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Airu y Ren.

Taiki sonrió, volteo para uno de los postes que estaban cerca.

-No te preocupes, sé que estás ahí- llamo el joven.

Detrás de ese poste apareció Samanta, tenía puesta la capucha de la chaqueta y llevaba su mochila roja.

-¿Quién es esa "cuatro ojos"?- pregunto desconfiada Airu.

-Samanta-san- dijo alegremente Yuu, logrando librarse de las jóvenes, y se acerco a su compañera, dejando sorprendidas a las jóvenes.

-Me alegra que vinieras- dijo Yuu, a lo cual Samanta solo asintió.

-¿Tú la invitaste?- pregunto sonriente Kiichi, a lo cual Yuu asintió.

-No quiero molestar, si prefieren, me puedo ir…- murmuro Samanta.

-No- dijo Taiki y se acerco a la joven- mientras más seamos mejor- y le sonrió.

La joven miro al resto de los jóvenes.

-Me llamo Kaoru- saludo con una sonrisa la joven. Samanta asintió en forma de saludo.

-Me llamo Tobari Ren- dijo el chico acercándose a Samanta y tendiéndole la mano, lo cual sorprendió a Airu. Se podía ver un pequeño rubor en el rostro de Ren.

Samanta vio por un momento a Ren. Le tendió la mano. Luego se soltaron.

-Realmente me alegra que vinieras- repitió Yuu, a lo cual la chica volvió a asentir.

-Bien, mucho saludo y todo eso- dijo de repente molesto Tagiru apareciendo en el medio de ellos dos- Pero tenemos un itinerario.

-¿Lo tienen?- pregunto Sam. Tagiru la vio y empezó a mirar para todos lados nervioso y algo rojo.

-Pues…pues claro que lo tenemos- respondió.

-No me lo creo, primero Ren y ahora el torpe de Tagiru- murmuro molesta Airu, observando la conversación.

-Me pregunto…si acaso Yuu-sama- pensó Mami, algo decepcionada.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- pregunto Airu.

-Es que…hace unos días lo vi saliendo con Samanta de la escuela…Tal vez…-murmuro Mami.

Airu se acerco a Sam.

-Déjame aclararte unos puntos- le dijo con un dedo acusador a Sam, quien ni se inmuto- Qué le caigas bien a todo el mundo no significa que a mí me caerás bien "cuatro ojos".

-Está bien- respondió Sam.

-No me digas "Está bien" de esa manera- le espeto Airu.

-Muy bien- respondió Sam.

-¡Te estoy diciendo…No uses sinónimos conmigo!- exclamo molesta Airu.

-No dijiste eso, dijiste que no dijera "Está bien"- la corrigió Sam tranquilamente.

-Ya, cálmense- dijo Kiichi interviniendo con Taiki.

-¡Ella es la que empieza!- se defendió Airu, pero todos la quedaron mirando, lo que hizo que ella se diera cuenta que eso no era verdad.

-¡Bueno, partamos!- dijo Tagiru y se fue corriendo, lo que sorprendió a todos y tuvieron que seguirle el paso

El grupo de jóvenes llego a las afueras de la mansión (que era enorme), con las rejas bien cerradas. El enorme edificio se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad. En medio del bosque.

-¿Cómo entraremos?- pregunto Tagiru- Me dijeron que otros habían entrado… ¿pero cómo?-

-Tal vez te jugaron una broma- opino Mami.

-No creo…-murmuro Taiki. El joven empezó a mirar por todas partes, se acerco a una de las murallas con arbustos, movió unos cuantos y dejo al descubierto un agujero- Lo suponía.

-¡Como era de esperarse de Taiki-san!- dijo contento Tagiru.

Kaoru empezó a cruzar por el agujero.

-Espera Kaoru, no te adelantes- dijo Tagiru, y junto con el resto entraron por el orificio. La última en entrar fue Sam, por lo que nadie se dio cuenta de los dos rayos verdes que salieron del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, mostrando dos figuras que se ocultaron en la oscuridad.

Los jóvenes estaban frente a la gran puerta de la mansión.

-¿Tocamos?- pregunto incrédulo Tagiru.

-Claro que no, torpe- le dijo Airu.

Taiki se acerco a la puerta, tomo una de las manillas, la movió hacia adelante, abriendo un poco la puerta provocando un horrible rechinido que asusto a todos (menos a Sam)

-Es…esto me da…muy mala…espina- murmuro nerviosa Airu.

-Entremos- dijo Taiki con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Los jóvenes entraron. Taiki fue el último. El joven creyó sentir una brisa encima de su cabeza, y… ¿unas sombras que entraban también en la mansión? Era imposible.

Cuando todos estuvieron dentro de la mansión, no podían ver nada, pero si sentían que eran observados.

De repente la puerta abierta de la mansión se cerro de golpe, dejando todo a oscuras, haciendo que Mami, Airu y Tagiru gritaran de terror.

Taiki se acerco a la manilla intento moverla con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo.

-No puedo, se trabo. Estamos atrapados- Les informo Taiki.

-¡AAAHHH! ¡YUU-SAMA!-grito asustada Mami aferrándose del brazo de alguien

-¡QUÉ MIEDO!-chillo Airu, asustada aferrándose del brazo de alguien.

-¡Todos no se muevan!- ordeno Taiki en la oscuridad.

De la nada apareció una luz. Era una linterna que sostenía Samanta. La chica señalo con ella a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo, para ver que estaban todos bien. Cuando ilumino a Airu, la chica se dio cuenta que se aferraba de la misma persona que Mami, quien noto lo mismo. Vieron a quien se estaban aferrando. Era Tagiru, quien no sabía si estaba asustado por la oscuridad repentina o las chicas que tenía a los lados.

-¡TAGIRU!-gritaron furiosas las chicas, quienes le dieron un coscorrón al pobre joven.

-¿De dónde sacaste la linterna?- se asombro Kiichi.

-De mi mochila- respondió la joven, dejando la linterna en el piso, sacándose la mochila y empezando a buscar algo- traje 5, y algunas otras cosas más.

La joven saco 4 linternas, le dio una a Taiki, Ren, Kaoru y Tagiru (quien la recibió algo apenado y adolorido)

La chica se coloco su mochila y se agacho para tomar su linterna, pero no estaba, la busco con la mirada y vio que la tenía Airu.

-No pienso andar sin linterna- dijo la chica rubia.

-Muy bien- respondió Samanta, lo que molesto a Airu.

-Estamos en una especie de salón- murmuro Kaoru, moviendo su linterna de un lugar para otro.

Aunque estaba oscuro y contaban con solo 5 linternas, se podía notar perfectamente que el salón en el que estaban era enorme.

-Será mejor avanzar, Taiki-san- sugirió Yuu a su amigo, quien asintió.

-Quiero que los que tengan linterna se pongan junto a los que no tienen, empezaremos a avanzar, yo guiare- les dijo Taiki, a lo cual los demás obedecieron.

-¡Eh! ¿Ahora? ¿No… no nos quedaremos a revisar…?-murmuro Tagiru mientras los demás avanzaban.

-Fue tú idea venir aquí, así que no reclames- le recordó Mami, a lo cual Tagiru, derrotado, los siguió.

Kaoru, saco de su bolsillo un aparato rosa con pequeñas antenas blancas de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Ren con voz aburrida.

-Mi medidor de ectoplasma- respondió la joven levantándolo un poco, de las antenas blancas aparecieron unas líneas rosas y empezó a producir un ruido extraño-¡Hay algo por ahí!

La chica se fue del grupo y empezó a caminar por otro lado, topándose con unas escaleras, las cuales empezó a subir.

-¡Kaoru-san! No se aleje- la llamo Yuu, siguiéndola con el resto.

-No te preocupes, no ganaría nada estando sola- murmuro Kaoru detenida en el medio de la escalera moviendo de un lado a otro su aparato. El grupo se acerco a ella.

-¿Hay algo?- pregunto curioso Kiichi.

-Hay…demasiada energía en el lugar…-murmuro Kaoru.

De repente se escucharon el ruido de algo metálico chocando con algo y un lamento. Eso hizo que todos se asustaran y vieran para todos lados. Tagiru asustado dio un salto y se agarro de Ren.

-¡Tagiru!- dijo molesto Ren.

Samanta le quito a Tagiru su linterna y empezó a alumbrar en el piso de abajo de un lado a otro, para ver de dónde provenía el ruido. Lo encontró. Eran unas armaduras que se encontraban en el suelo. Samanta no dijo nada, pero frunció el ceño molesta.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- murmuro nerviosa Mami acercándose a Yuu.

-No lo sé- respondió el joven.

-Esto se pone interesante- murmuro emocionada Kaoru, mirando su aparato.

-¡Tagiru! ¡Suéltame!- Ren de un tirón se quito a Tagiru de encima, quien empezó a mirar para todos lados.

-Creo…que no fue muy buena idea venir…-murmuro el joven.

-Es lo primero coherente que dices en el día- señalo Mami molesta.

De repente Samanta se adelanto al grupo y empezó a caminar sola por la escalera.

-Espera, Samanta- dijo Taiki, acercándose y poniéndose delante de ella- Hay que permanecer juntos.

-Lo sé, pero si hay algo aquí aparte de nosotros, estamos en un lugar demasiado abierto para que se nos acerque- dijo Samanta, lo cual hizo meditar al resto del grupo- ¿No pensaron en eso, verdad?

-Ella tiene razón- apoyo Kaoru, quien empezó a caminar con el resto a la parte de arriba de la escalera- Si pensaremos en algo, será mejor que no sea en un lugar expuesto.

Los demás afirmaron. Y encabezado por Taiki, el grupo empezó a caminar terminando la escalera llegando al segundo piso. Vieron un pasillo delante, así que lo siguieron.

Estuvieron varios minutos caminando por ese pasillo. Cuando pasaron por una esquina, todos vieron una luz verde que los hizo cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrieron miraron sorprendidos a su alrededor, ya no necesitaban las linternas, porque se veía todo perfectamente, estaban en el Digiquartz.

-¡¿Pero, como?!- dijeron sorprendidos Kiichi, Airu y Ren.

-Qué bien, llego la luz- dijo contenta Mami, mientras Samanta y Kaoru miraban sorprendidas el nuevo paisaje.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto Ren a Taiki- ¿Cómo es que este lugar…?-

-No lo sé- dijo Taiki- Pero hay que tener cuidado, no sabemos con qué…

Las palabras del joven se interrumpieron cuando muchos seres blancos aparecieron frente a él, asustando y sorprendiendo al resto. Era un grupo numeroso de Bakemon, liderados por un Soulmon.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué feos!- dijo Airu agarrándose a Yuu.

-¡AH!- grito Mami y se desmayo.

-Mami-san- dijo preocupado Yuu, sujetando a su amiga, ayudado por Kiichi.

-¿Qué hacemos, Taiki-san?- pregunto Tagiru mirando a su amigo.

-No tenemos opción, después le explicas a Samanta- dijo Taiki sacando su xros loader. Sam miro sorprendida ese xros loader- _Reload, Shoutmon._

El dragón rojo salió del xros loader.

-_Reload, Gumdramon_- dijo Tagiru, sacando su xros loader rojo oscuro de su bolsillo. Sam también miro sorprendida ese xros loader.

-Bien, prepárense que vamos a cazarlos- dijo Gumdramon entusiasmado.

-_Reload, Damemon-_

_-Reload, Dracmon-_

_-Reload, Opossumon_-

Los tres digimon se acercaron a los dragones quienes se prepararon para pelear.

-Tenemos que proteger a Samanta, Kaoru, Kiichi y a Mami- dijo Taiki a Shoutmon, el cual asintió y saco su micrófono.

-¡Gumdramon, cacemos a tantos como podamos!- le dijo Tagiru a su compañero, quien afirmo sonriente.

-No si Dracmon y yo les ganamos- dijo Ren, a lo cual Dracmon rio.

-No es bueno pelearse- dijo Damemon.

-¡Como sea, Opossumon, encárgate de sacar a esos horribles digimon de mi vista!- dijo Airu a su compañera, quien hacía que se arremangaba.

-¡Ataquen!- ordeno el Soulmon a los Bakemon.

Y así empezó la pelea entre los digimon. El grupo sin xros loader (con Yuu y Kiichi) estaban distanciados de la acción.

Después de un rato varios Bakemon quedaron inconscientes, pero…

-¡Taiki-san! ¡No los puedo cazar!- dijo preocupado Tagiru.

-Yo tampoco- informo Ren.

-No es posible…-murmuro Taiki.

-¡No se acaban nunca!- reclamo indignada Opossumon.

-¡No es bueno! ¡En lo absoluto!- apoyo Damemon.

-Si acabamos con el líder…-murmuro Taiki- ¡Shoutmon!

-Entendido- afirmo su compañero- ¡_Rowdy Rocker!_

Shoutmon golpeo al Soulmon en el rostro con su micrófono, arrojándolo lejos.

-Taiki- dijo el dragón rojo. Su compañero humano miro su xros loader.

-No podemos…cazarlo tampoco- se sorprendió el joven.

-¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?! ¡¿Cómo es que no se puede cazar a ninguno de esos horribles digimon?!- se quejo Airu.

Yuu (quien tenía en su espalda a la inconsciente Mami) miro a Sam, y vio que la niña tenía una mirada molesta, como si supiera lo que pasara.

-Humanos…- Yuu escucho unas voces fantasmales detrás de ellos. El joven se dio vuelta junto con Kiichi, Kaoru y Sam. Había otro grupo de Bakemon frente a ellos.

-Es una trampa- dijo Kaoru.

-¡Yuu!- dijo Damemon intentando acercase a su compañero, pero se lo impidieron unos Bakemon. Al igual que al resto de los digimon.

-¡Hemos llegado!- se escucho una voz masculina en el ambiente, tomando desprevenido a todos.

Del lado de Yuu, apareció un chorro potente de agua que empujo a algunos Bakemon haciéndolos chocar hacia una pared, rompiéndola.

Jack (que se habia puesto uno de los cascos, las hombreras y rodilleras de las armaduras del castillo) y Kokoromon (que tenía puesta unas hombreras, codales y una de las espadas de las armaduras en una mano y la otra su martillo) saltaron de entre esos Bakemon y se pusieron junto a Yuu.

-Esa es nuestra gran entrada- dijo Kokoromon con su martillo encendido y la espada preparada.

Yuu se fijo que de los puños de Jack había agua flotando.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto Ren.

-¿Lista, Kokoromon?- pregunto Jack a su amiga.

-Sí- dijo ella preparándose para luchar junto a su amigo.

-¡RETIRADA!- gritaron los Bakemon y el Soulmon, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, los digimon desaparecieron por las paredes.

-¿…Eh…?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Jack y Kokoromon, completamente perplejos- ¿…Escaparon…?

-Kokoromon-sama- dijo Gumdramon acercándose a la digimon- Cuanto tiempo sin verla, ¿está bien? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Eh?- la digimon aún no salía de su asombro.

-Kokoromon- sama, esos Bakemon y el Soulmon ya no están- dijo algo divertido Gumdramon.

Kokoromon y Jack movieron sus cabezas de un lado a otro para despejarse.

-Qué raro…- dijo la liebre de ojos celestes, el agua de sus manos desapareció, y se subio la visera del casco- Y eso que nosotros nos preparamos con estas cosas de la armadura-

-Cierto- apoyo Kokoromon, guardando su martillo, y apoyandose en la espada de metal y miro a los humanos y digimon- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo saludándolos.

-Kokoromon, veo que estas bien- menciono Tagiru sonriente, a lo cual ella sonrió- ¿Y... él es?-el joven miro sorprendido a la liebre.

-Soy un amigo de Kokoromon, mi nombre es Jack- se presento Jack, pero al hacerlo la visera se le cayó- ¡Ay!-

-¿Un... conejo...?- murmuro sorprendido Tagiru.

-¡No soy un conejo! ¡Soy una liebre!- le informo molesto Jack, levantándose la visera y echando fuego de la boca.

-¿Como es que un conejo puede hablar? Más bien... que tenga aspecto humano...-pregunto Ren.

-¡Qué soy una liebre! Y la razón de que tenga aspecto humano es una larga y fascinante historia...-se jacto Jack.

-Es un inteligencia artificial- explico Kokoromon, contenta, señalando a la liebre que quedo en blanco, mientras se le caía la visera- Esta compuesto de datos como los digimon-

-¿Inteligencia Artificial? ¡¿Como los Kopierer?!- se sorprendió Gumdramon. Yuu miro de reojo a Sam, quien se golpeaba la frente con la mano. El joven sonrió nervioso y con una gota en la cabeza.

Kokoromon miro a los humanos un rato, pestañeo, y se tapo la boca.

-¡Ay, no! ¡Se me salió!- se lamento la digimon.

-¡Kokoromon!- Jack agarro a la digimon y empezó a darle golpes suaves en la cabeza con su mano- ¡Boca floja!

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpo la digimon. Jack bufo y dejo en el suelo a la digimon.

-No eres buena para guardar secretos, definitivamente- sentencio Jack con un suspiro.

-Bueno, es un gusto- dijo Taiki acercándose a ellos- gracias por ayudarnos.

-De nada- le dijo Kokoromon, sonriendo.

-¿Pero de donde sacaron esas cosas?- pregunto Yuu, algo sorprendido por que se pusieran partes de armaduras.

-Vimos unas armaduras así que nos pusimos a jugar- sonrio Kokoromon, mirando la espada- Pero creo que solo sirve para dar golpes, no tiene mucho filo-así que la dejo a un lado y se quito los codales y las hombreras.

-Y esta visera se me cae a cada rato-suspiro Jack, quitandose el casco, junto a las hombreras y las rodilleras.

-Pero parecian unos caballeros digitales o algo así- sonrio Tagiru, con estrellitas en los ojos- ¡Ah~! ¡Tambien quiero ponerme una armadura~!

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto de nuevo Ren, molesto porque nade le contestara.

-Mi nombre es Kokoromon - dijo alegre Kokoromon- soy amiga de Taiki, Yuu y Tagiru.

-Bueno…- dijo Ren.

-Me llamo Kiichi-

-Soy Kaoru, gracias por salvarnos-

-Me llamo Samanta- saludo también Sam tranquilamente, a lo que Yuu considero algo sumamente extraño, pero suponía que eso era parte de su fachada.

-Me llamo Tobari Ren, y ella es…-pero Ren no termino su frase, porque Airu lo corrió de un codazo. Miro a Kokoromon con ojos complacidos y brillantes.

-Ah…que linda…parece un peluche…-dijo la chica, haciendo que Kokoromon se pusiera nerviosa- Está decidido…- saco su xros loader rosa-… voy a cazarte.

-¡¿EH?!- dijo Kokoromon totalmente sorprendida.

-¡Airu, no vale la pena!- dijo Opossumon acercándose a su amiga.

-No lo creo…solo mírala…esos ojos rojos tan lindos…eso si…cuando se vuelva mi amiga no la hare ponerse esos accesorios, no son nada femeninos-

-Yo…yo estoy bien con mis cosas, gracias…-dijo sumamente asustada Kokoromon.

-No, ya verás cuando te cacé…-dijo Airu.

-¡Espera!- interrumpió acercándose Yuu (con Mami en su espalda) a Airu- Kokoromon ya tiene un compañero humano, me lo dijo la otra vez.

-¡¿Eh?!- dijo decepcionada Airu- ¿Es cierto?- dijo mirando a Kokoromon, quien se ocultaba detrás de las piernas de Jack, que no aguantaba más la risa. La digimon asintió rápidamente- ¡Que mal!

-Sea quien sea, debe tener una paciencia de santo para soportarla- murmuró Shoutmon.

Todos lo miraron, había sido el único que no fue a saludar, y miraba con gesto re probativo a Kokoromon con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Ah!- dijo Kokoromon acercándose a Shoutmon, y le empezó a acariciar la cabeza, sorprendiéndolo- Veo que estas mucho mejor, _Cuernomon._

-¿…_Cuernomon_…?- murmuraron todos sorprendidos.

_-¿…Cuer….no…mon…?-_repitió sorprendido Shoutmon.

Las risas estallaron en el grupo. La única que no reía era Sam, pero se mordía el labio para no hacerlo.

-No…no sabía… que tenía… ese apodo…Rey…-dijo Gumdramon entre risas.

-Los reyes…tienen extraños…títulos…pero… ¿_Cuernomon_?- se reía con lagrimas Ren.

-¡NO ES NINGÚN APODO!- grito indignado Shoutmon, callando todas las risas. Se quito la mano de Kokoromon de la cabeza, quien no entendía porque se habían reído los demás, y se dirigió a ella-¡Escúchame bien! ¡No me interesa quien seas, o de donde vengas! ¡Pero no tolerare más faltas de respeto de tú parte! ¡¿No sabes quién soy?! ¡Pues déjame decirte que soy el Rey del Mundo Digital! ¡Nuestro Mundo! ¡Tu mundo! ¡O sea! ¡Soy tu Rey y merezco respeto!

Shoutmon parecía ansioso de decirle todo eso a Kokoromon, quien miro sorprendida al digimon rojo.

-Te levantaste con el pie izquierdo- dijo señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

Volvió a haber silencio.

-¡Eres tú quien me saca de mis casillas!- dijo muy molesto Shoutmon- ¡Llegas en los momentos menos esperados, y en esos momentos empezamos a tener problemas! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser una V-mon cuando se supone que están extintos?! ¡¿Y posees poderes de fuego?! ¡Los V-mon no tienen ese tipo de poder! ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?!...-

-¡SHOUTMON!- lo interrumpió Taiki.

-¡¿Qué?!- respondió molesto mirando a su compañero. Se fijo que Taiki lo miraba molesto, y no solo él, también Jack. Escucho unos suaves resoplidos. Miro al otro lado y sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.

Unas cuantas lágrimas caían en el rostro de Kokoromon.

-Yo…yo no…no soy un…monstruo…Solo soy…diferente…- dijo murmuro la digimon. Se tapo la cara con las manos.

Shoutmon no sabía qué hacer ante eso… ¿Tanto le afecto lo que le dijo?

Jack se acerco a Kokoromon, se coloco entre ella y Shoutmon, se agacho y quedo a la altura de su amiga.

-No le hagas caso, Kokoromon- le dijo, acariciandole la cabeza.

-Lo sé…No…no quiero ser un estorbo…-

-Eres especial…eso nos ha dicho la Jefa y, sabes que tiene razón.-

Kokoromon miro a Jack de entre sus dedos.

-Posees un don diferente a los de tu raza, sabemos porque, pero…- Jack le quito las manos de la cara a Kokoromon, mostrando sus bellos ojos rojo oscuro más brillantes de lo normal, y varias lágrimas en su rostro-… Ese poder nos ha salvado un millón de veces.

-Ja…Jack…-dijo con voz quebrada Kokoromon

-Vamos sonríe-pidió con una sonrisa Jack y con su voz divertida-Si sonríes, te dejare ganarme en la consola de juegos y hablare con la jefa para que te compre uno de esos helados gigantes de crema de fresa- ofreció Jack.

Kokoromon mostro una débil, pero al mismo tiempo hermosa sonrisa, y asintió, restregándose los ojos.

-…Kokoromon-sama…-dijo Gumdramon tristemente acercándose a la digimon.

-Disculpa, Gumdramon…Nunca quise insultar a tu Rey…pero como siempre lo veía tan serio, pensé que podía alegrarlo un poco…- dijo restregándose un ojo- Te debe molestar, más bien, a todos, verme llorar así.

-No, no se preocupe Kokoromon-sama- dijo Gumdramon decidido- Si…si quiere…yo le…compro el…el helado…-tartamudeo rojo Gumdramon.

Kokoromon miro sorprendida a Gumdramon, luego esbozo una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, pero gracias-dijo con una cálida sonrisa. Gumdramon se sonrojo por completo.

-Además no creo que tengas dinero para comprar algo, dragón bicolor- se burlo Jack

-¡No soy un dragón bicolor! ¡Soy Gumdramon, la súper estrella digimon!- dijo Gumdramon molesto, causándole risas a Jack, y una débil risa a Kokoromon.

Shoutmon se había ido al lado de Taiki, pero evitaba la mirada de él y del resto, que lo miraban con gesto re probativo.

Kokoromon solo quería verlo reír…Quería que él sonriera y no se viera…triste…No era por molestarlo…

"Soy un completo imbécil" pensó furioso consigo mismo Shoutmon. El dragón observo a Kokoromon, quien se reía débilmente de la pequeña discusión de Jack y Gumdramon, en la que se sumaron, Tagiru, Damemon y Kiichi, para hacer reír más a Kokoromon.

-Ella tiene amigos…-murmuro una voz.

Shoutmon levanto la mirada y vio que fue Sam quien decía eso.

-Samanta…- dijo Taiki sorprendido.

-Pero aun así…ella sufre…- reflexiono la chica. Yuu la miro por un rato.

De repente unas manos blancas aparecieron del piso y agarraron la capa de Kokoromon. Ella y el resto lo quedo mirando. Las manos desaparecieron y jalaron la capa con Kokoromon, acortándole la respiración. Los poderes del Bakemon permitieron que la digimon pasara por el piso.

-¡KOKOROMON!- grito Jack.

La liebre de ojos celeste se levanto, y dio un golpe al piso, rompiendo una parte y creando un agujero para poder bajar.

-¡Voy para allá!- dijo Jack

-¡Espera!- lo interrumpió Taiki, acercándose a él- No sabemos si los Bakemon atacaran aquí también, quédate con Opossumon y Dracmon, y déjale al resto ir por Kokoromon.

-¡¿A tú compañero?!- dijo indignado Jack- ¡¿Tienes idea cuando fue la última vez que vi a Kokoromon llorar así?! ¡¿Tienes idea de la magnitud de lo que le dijo…?!-

-Sigan discutiendo y tal vez cuando bajen encuentren los restos de su amiga- Interrumpió Sam.

-Samanta eso fue… un poco duro-murmuro Kiichi algo incomodo.

Jack bufo molesto. Sabía que significaba eso.

-¡Está bien! ¡Si le pasa algo a Kokoromon…! No me importa qué clase de Rey seas, pero te arrepentirás-amenazo Jack al dragón rojo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- y Shoutmon bajo por el túnel.

-¡Espérenos, Rey!- dijo Gumdramon, seguido de Damemon, quienes bajaron también por el túnel.

Unos segundos después, Tagiru y el resto fueron rodeados por más Bakemon.

* * *

-¡Suéltenme!- exigió Kokoromon.

La digimon estaba sujetada por dos Bakemon, quienes impedían que moviera sus brazos.

Estaban en un salón grande dentro del Digiquartz, en el que solo había varias tablas sueltas, la puerta estaba tapada con escombros. En el salón se encontraban varios Bakemon y un Soulmon.

Kokoromon había puesto mucha resistencia, pero al final no pudo contra todos, ganándose algunos magullones.

El Soulmon se acerco a ella.

-_Analizando datos- _Dijo la voz del Soulmon completamente diferente, y de su mano apareció un rayo que analizo a la digimon.

Kokoromon lo miro sorprendida.

-Entonces…tú…ustedes…no son digimon…-murmuro Kokoromon, confirmando una hipótesis que tenia.

-_Datos Confirmados. Objetivo: Kokoromon. Información del Objetivo: Última V-mon…-_

-_¡Jacked Hammer!_- se escucho la voz de Gumdramon.

La puerta (y los escombros) fueron arrasados por la cola de Gumdramon, sorprendiendo a los que estaban dentro del salón. La nube de polvo no se dispersaba.

-_¡Ram-Gum Break!_- el dragón morado salió de la nube de polvo y empezó a golpear a los Bakemon.

-_¡Rowdy Rocker!_- Shoutmon lo siguió y también empezó a golpear a los Bakemon.

-_¡Bun Bun Ken!_- Damemon también se unió al combate.

El Soulmon al ver que los atacaban, coloco su mano en la cabeza de Kokoromon, aprovechando que los protegían varios Bakemon.

-_Información del Objeto: Desconocido. Acción a Seguir: Destruir al objeto y al usuario_-

-¿Objeto? Mi casco…-murmuro Kokoromon.

El Soulmon tomo algo de distancia de ella. Levanto su mano. La digimon al darse cuenta intento zafarse de los Bakemon, pero ellos no la soltaron.

-_¡Garra del Mal!_- el Soulmon estuvo a punto de asestarle el golpe a Kokoromon, si no fuera porque fue lanzado lejos por la cola de Gumdramon. La cual golpeo también a los Bakemon que tenían sujeta a la digimon.

-¡Gumdramon!- dijo contenta Kokoromon, sujetándose un brazo.

-¡Kokoromon-sama! ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto preocupado el digimon morado, acercándose a ella.

-Sí, solo tengo una pequeña magulladura en el brazo- dijo Kokoromon, a lo cual el digimon vio el brazo izquierdo de la digimon. Se podía ver un tajo grande en él.

-¡¿Magulladura?! ¡Usted esta herida!- dijo Gumdramon sorprendido- ¡No los perdonare!- exclamo furioso el digimon echando fuego de los ojos.

Kokoromon miro con una gota en la cabeza a su amigo.

Unos Bakemon se acercaron a ellos.

-¡Kokoromon- sama, quédese detrás mío!- dijo Gumdramon, colocándose frente a la digimon, listo para pelear- ¡Les daré una buena paliza!

-_¡Soul Crusher!_- el ataque del dragón rojo dio en los Bakemon que iban por Kokoromon y Gumdramon, dispersándolos.

-No te confíes, Gumdramon- dijo Shoutmon, quien con Damemon se colocaron frente a ellos.

-No es bueno- agrego Damemon

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero estoy furioso!- Gumdramon se abalanzo hacia los Bakemon, que se recuperaban del ataque, pero Shoutmon coloco su pie en el martillo de la cola del dragón morado, impidiéndole avanzar.

-Te estoy diciendo que no hagas tonterías- dijo Shoutmon.

-Gumdramon- dijo Kokoromon poniéndose frente a él- No te precipites por favor- le pidió.

El dragón la miro y se detuvo.

-Kokoromon, tú brazo…-dijo Damemon señalándolo- No es bueno, definitivamente no lo es- agrego.

-Solo es un rasguño- dijo la digimon, sujetándolo con un poco más de fuerza por el dolor.

-Si claro…-murmuro irónicamente Shoutmon- Mejor vámonos de aquí- ordeno, a lo que todos afirmaron.

-Ustedes no se irán a ninguna parte- El Soulmon apareció flotando entre los Bakemon. Los cuales empezaron a desaparecer en sustancias moradas.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- dijo sorprendido Shoutmon.

El Soulmon también se volvió sustancia, cayendo con las demás que se juntaban, formando una sustancia viscosa color morada.

-¡Rey… ¿acaso…?!- dijo Gumdramon.

-Si…por eso no se podían cazar…es un Kopierer- dijo molesto Shoutmon, agarrando fuertemente su micrófono.

La sustancia viscosa empezó a tomar forma de araña gigante, cuando termino soltó un grito.

-¡Prepárense!- dijo Shoutmon.

La araña avanzo hacia ellos. Shoutmon agarro a Kokoromon, y con los demás saltaron a un lugar seguro.

-Te quedas aquí y no estorbes- dijo Shoutmon sin mirarla.

-¡Oye!- se quejo Kokoromon.

Los tres digimon se abalanzaron al Kopierer.

-_¡Firex Vortex! _-

-_¡Rowdy Rocker! _-

-_¡Bun Bun Ken! _-

Los tres ataques dieron en la cabeza gigante de la araña, molestándola. De su boca salió una sustancia pegajosa que empezó a dispararles. Lo esquivaron por un tiempo. Hasta que dio en Damemon, pegándolo al suelo.

-No es bueno, es asqueroso- opino Damemon intentando zafarse de la sustancia viscosa, la cual se seco, formando una capa muy dura.

La araña escupió unas telarañas en dirección a Kokoromon, sorprendiéndola.

-¡Kokoromon-sama!- dijo Gumdramon y la saco de ahí con su cola. Dejándola en otro sitio.

La araña disparo una sustancia pegajosa hacia Gumdramon, quien no logro esquivarla y quedo pegado al suelo. La sustancia que lo atrapo se seco al rato.

Shoutmon aprovecho esa oportunidad para atacar por detrás a la araña. Pero en medio vuelo la araña volteo su cabeza a él y le disparo la sustancia pegajosa, pegándolo a la pared.

-Rayos- murmuro Shoutmon intentando zafarse mientras la sustancia se secaba y formaba una capa gruesa.

El Kopierer quedo a unos metros de él. De sus ojos aparecieron unos rayos que analizaron a Shoutmon, los cuales después desaparecieron.

_-Datos Confirmados. Objetivo: Shoutmon. Información del Objetivo: Rey del Mundo Digital. Compañero digimon del humano Kudou Taiki. Digimon escogido por Omegamon. _–

- ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso sobre mí?- pregunto molesto Shoutmon.

El Kopierer no respondió. De su boca apareció una Espina gigante. Empezó a acercarse al dragón rojo.

-¡REY! ¡ DÉJALO EN PAZ! ¡COBARDE!- Gumdramon intento zafarse con más fuerza, pero no podía.

-¡Eso es malo, demasiado malo!- Damemon también empezó a intentar zafarse.

Shoutmon también lo intentaba, no quería que otra Espina se clavara en su cuerpo, y menos una de ese tamaño.

-_ Misión Dada: Borrarlo si se presentara la oportunidad_- la araña se abalanzo hacia Shoutmon con gran velocidad.

-¡REY!- grito desesperado Gumdramon.

Shoutmon vio como una figura aparecía frente a él y era atravesada por la Espina.

La araña se detuvo porque su Espina fue detenida por Kokoromon. Se podía ver perfectamente como la espina atravesaba la capa de la digimon.

-…Kokoro…mon- murmuro perplejo Shoutmon.

La araña tomo distancia de su presa, dejando su arma. La espina seguía atravesando a Kokoromon, quien cayó con un golpe seco al piso.


	4. Los Tres Kopierer Luke entra

_Los Tres Kopierer. _

_Luke Entra._

-¡Todos síganme!- dijo Jack, guiando a todos al salón principal, mientras los Bakemon los seguían.

Cuando todos estuvieron, intentaron abrir la puerta, pero seguía trabada.

-¡¿También en este mundo?!- dijo Tagiru.

Jack, Dracmon y Opossumon peleaban contra los Bakemon, protegiendo a los humanos, mientras Taiki, Tagiru, Ren y Kiichi golpeaban la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ni se inmuta…-murmuro Taiki.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Kiichi.

-Miren- dijo Kaoru, señalando a los Bakemon, quienes empezaron a desaparecer en sustancias moradas- ¿Los derrotaron?

-No… ¡Son Kopierer!- dijo Yuu alarmado, (quien aún tenía a Mami inconsciente en su espalda) mientras las sustancias se agrupaban y se convertían en una sustancia viscosa morada.

-¿Kopierer? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Ren.

-¡¿Eso qué importa?! ¡Esa cosa es sumamente asquerosa!- dijo indignada Airu.

-Te apoyo- murmuro Samanta acercándose a la puerta- Pero si nos quedamos aquí seremos blanco fácil-

La joven de lentes dio una fuerte patada al picaporte, rompiéndolo y dejando un gran orificio. Movió la puerta con la mano, la cual se movió con un rechinido.

-Se abrió- murmuro señalando la salida.

-¡Fuiste tú!- dijo asombrado Tagiru.

-Rápido- dijo Jack empujando a humano y digimon afuera.

Al estar afuera todos se prepararon para luchar.

-¿Oye…no te rompiste la pierna?- pregunto Airu a Samanta.

-No te preocupes, he roto cosas más duras- respondió Sam, a lo cual Jack esbozo una sonrisa.

-¡No me preocupo!- dijo indignada Airu.

En ese momento las puertas de la mansión fueron destruidas por un águila gigante color morada.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- pregunto Ren mientras la águila los observaba lista para atacar.

"Gumdramon, espero que estés bien" pensó Tagiru cuando el Kopierer lanzo un gran grito.

* * *

-¡Kokoromon-sama…! ¡KOKOROMON-SAMA!- grito Gumdramon. Pero la digimon no se movía.

La araña se coloco junto a la digimon inconsciente con dos de sus patas levantadas, mostrando otras Espinas, listas para clavarse

Eso colmo el genio de Shoutmon. El dragón rojo rugió furioso sorprendiendo a la araña y a sus amigos.

La capa morada que lo retenía empezó a romperse por dos brillos que aparecían en su interior. Se rompió y se vio que el brillo era fuego en las manos de Shoutmon.

-_¡Rock Damashi!_- Shoutmon lanzo las bolas de fuego en la cara de la araña, obligándola a retroceder y clavar sin querer sus dos patas en el piso, impidiéndole moverse.

Gumdramon al darse cuenta de cómo liberarse, se preparo junto con Damemon.

-_¡Firex Vortex!_- Gumdramon con ese ataque destruyo la capa, y se abalanzo a la espalda de la araña, aplastándola.

-_¡Bun Bun Ken!-_Damemon imito a su compañero, y también golpeo en la espalda al Kopierer.

-¡Aléjense del Kopierer!- ordeno Shoutmon y sus amigos obedecieron -_¡Soul Crusher!_- Shoutmon lanzo la bola de fuego a la espalda de la araña, provocando una gran explosión.

Cuando el humo se disipo se pudo ver una masa quemada desapareciendo en polvo verde. Le habían ganado.

-¡KOKOROMON-SAMA!-grito Gumdramon, corriendo hacia la digimon inconsciente, se agacho y empezó a zarandearla- ¡Despierte, por favor! ¡Despierte!- pedía asustado Gumdramon, pero la digimon no respondía.

Shoutmon y Damemon se acercaron a ellos.

-¡No despierta!- dijo asustado Gumdramon a sus amigos.

Shoutmon se agacho y sostuvo a Kokoromon en sus brazos.

-¡Despierta!- la digimon siguió inconsciente-¡Despierta, te estoy diciendo!- exclamo Shoutmon y empezó a zarandearla. Pero no paso nada. La digimon seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Paso un tiempo hasta que Shoutmon pensó en la peor de las posibilidades.

-No…-murmuro devastado Shoutmon, agarrando con fuerza a Kokoromon. No era posible…por él ella…No… ¡No podía ser verdad! ¡No lo era!

Shoutmon empezó a zarandearla con más fuerzas, sin resultado.

-¡DESPIERTA, KOKOROMON! ¡DESPIERTA!- grito desesperado Shoutmon, pero nada.

Shoutmon sintió un horrible dolor en la garganta. El dragón rojo coloco su cabeza con la de Kokoromon, cerrando los ojos e intentando contener las lágrimas.

Damemon bajo la cabeza tristemente, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos.

-Rey…ella…ella está bien… ¿verdad?- pregunto asustado Gumdramon- Solo esta inconsciente ¿verdad?

Shoutmon miro al dragón morado… ¿cómo le decía?

-¿Quién hace tanto alboroto?- se escucho una voz de chica, a lo cual los tres digimon miraron a Kokoromon, quien abría de a poco sus ojos y se estiraba bostezando y botando la Espina, que solamente se había clavado en su capa entre medio de su brazo y su tronco.

-Creo que me pegue en la cabeza…-murmuro la digimon restregándose un ojo.

Shoutmon, Gumdramon y Damemon se quedaron en blanco…La Espina ni la rozo…Y quedo inconsciente por el golpe al caerse…

-¿Les pasa algo?- pregunto Kokoromon mirando a sus amigos. Se fijo en Shoutmon- ¿Y por qué me estás sosteniendo de esta manera?

-¡¿EH?!- Shoutmon empujo de sus rodillas a Kokoromon, quien cayó boca abajo al piso- ¡¿Quién te está sosteniendo?!- dijo como si nada, intentando no esbozar una sonrisa.

-Ay… eso me dolió- dijo Kokoromon sobándose su nariz en forma de cuerno con una de sus manos, mientras se sentaba- Mi nariz…

En ese momento Gumdramon se agarro del brazo izquierdo de Kokoromon.

-¡Ay!- dijo Kokoromon, por el tajo que tenia.

-Me alegro…está usted bien…- murmuro con la voz temblorosa Gumdramon, mirando el piso.

Kokoromon se sorprendió por eso, luego sonrió cálidamente y acaricio la cabeza de Gumdramon con su otra mano.

-No te preocupes- dijo Kokoromon mientras Gumdramon levantaba la cabeza.

Gumdramon sonrió.

-¿Quién pensaría que llegaría el día en que te vería llorar?- murmuro Shoutmon, burlón.

-No… ¡No estoy llorando, Rey!- dijo todo rojo Gumdramon separándose de Kokoromon.

-Eso no es verdad- dijo alegre Damemon.

-¡Sí lo es!- el dragón morado levantaba sus brazos de arriba abajo.

Kokoromon se levanto agarrándose su brazo izquierdo, que le empezó a arder.

-¿Está bien?- pregunto Gumdramon, quien con Shoutmon se levantaba.

-Si…- respondió con una sonrisa.

Damemon y Gumdramon sonrieron, pero Shoutmon cruzo sus brazos y le dio la espalda.

-¿Por qué…?- pregunto el dragón rojo a Kokoromon, quien la miro sorprendida- ¿Por qué me salvaste de esa Espina…? Después de lo que te dije…-

-No te preocupes- interrumpió Kokoromon colocándose frente a él, sorprendiéndolo- No iba a dejar que él Kopierer te lastimara - dijo con una sonrisa, sobándose su brazo izquierdo-Somos amigos después de todo, ¿verdad?

Shoutmon miro sorprendido a Kokoromon.

-Es porque es el Rey ¿verdad?- dijo Gumdramon, colocándose entre ellos dos.

-Pues…si quieres verlo de esa manera…Sí- dijo la digimon.

-Oye Gumdramon, ¿te sucede algo?- pregunto Shoutmon.

-¿Eh? No, nada- dijo Gumdramon algo nervioso- ¿Por qué?

-¿Entonces por qué te pusiste entre medio de la loca y yo?- pregunto astutamente Shoutmon.

Gumdramon se quedo sin palabras y se puso rojo.

Shoutmon se divirtió ante eso. Así que Gumdramon se había puesto celoso.

-¿Loca?- murmuro molesta Kokoromon.

-No es bueno quedarse aquí- dijo Damemon, antes que empezara una discusión- tenemos que ir con los demás- los digimon afirmaron y salieron del salón.

* * *

El águila morada se abalanzo hacia los jóvenes y los digimon. Por lo que Jack lo detuvo agarrándolo de su pico. Al hacerlo, el Kopierer levanto su cabeza y empezó a sacudirla para que la liebre lo soltara.

-¡¿Qué hacemos?!- pregunto Kiichi.

-Tenemos que buscar su punto débil- dijo Ren.

Jack no aguanto más y soltó el pico del águila, cayendo provocando un agujero en el piso.

Samanta corrió hacia él y se agacho. La liebre estaba algo lastimada.

-Necesitamos…a Luke…- murmuro Jack, para que solo Sam escuchara

-¡Jack!- Tagiru se acerco a ellos- ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-No es uno…de mis peores días- respondió la liebre, levantándose- ¡Cuidado!

El Kopierer levanto una de sus alas, de las que se dispararon varias espinas hacia Tagiru, Sam y Jack, por lo que la liebre agarro a los dos jóvenes y los saco de ahí.

-¡Tagiru, Samanta! ¿Están bien?- pregunto Taiki, cuando Jack llego con ellos.

-Claro, la liebre está perfectamente, pero no preguntan- se quejo algo dolido Jack, a lo cual cayo una gota en la cabeza de Taiki.

-_¡Soul Crusher!-_ una bola de fuego dio en la parte de atrás de la cabeza del Kopierer, derribándolo.

-¡Shoutmon!- dijo alegre Taiki al ver salir de la mansión a su compañero junto a Gumdramon, Damemon y Kokoromon.

-¿Nos hemos perdido la diversión?- pregunto Shoutmon a su amigo, el cual sonrió.

-¡Gumdramon!- dijo Tagiru abrasando a su digimon- Llegas tarde.

-Lo siento- dijo sonriente el digimon.

-Perdón por la tardanza, Yuu- dijo Damemon acercándose a su compañero.

-No importa, mientras estés bien- dijo con una sonrisa Yuu.

-¡Kokoromon, me preocupe mucho por ti!- dijo aliviado Jack levantando y abrazando a su amiga.

-Jack…mi brazo…me duele…-se quejo Kokoromon.

-¿Eh?- Jack bajo a su amiga y vio el gran tajo que tenía en su brazo- ¡Estas herida!

-No es nada- dijo Kokoromon, tapando la herida con su mano derecha.

-¡Cuernomon! ¡Te dije que si le pasaba algo a Kokoromon me las pagarías!- dijo molesto Jack echando fuego de los ojos celestes, acercándose a Shoutmon.

-Si supieras…-murmuro el dragón rojo- Primero que nada mi nombre es Shoutmon, segundo, cuando llegamos ya estaba herida (¡Que no estoy herida!) y tercero…Puedo ver que te han dado una paliza- agrego.

-¡Me las pagaras! –dijo Jack, pero Kokoromon lo empezó a arrastrar de la polera a otro lado.

-Tenemos suficientes problemas- dijo señalando al ave que se levantaba de a poco.

-¡¿Pero quién nos va a decir como derrotar a esa cosa asquerosa?!- grito furiosa Airu.

-A los Kopierer se les vence quemándolos por completo, impidiendo que se regeneren- informo Kokoromon como si nada, agarrando a Jack por la polera para que no fuera a pelearse con Shoutmon.

-¡¿Fuego?! ¡¿Y me lo dicen **AHORA**?!- se quejo completamente furiosa Airu, echando fuego por los ojos.

-Esto es malo- dijo alarmado Ren, a lo cual Dracmon asintió asustado.

La chica rubia saco su xros loader rosa y lo movió.

-_¡DigiXros! ¡Opossumon! ¡Candlemon!_-

Opossumon se combino con Candlemon, y sus globos se mezclaron formando un gigantesco globo envuelto en llamas.

-¡LO HA HECHO!- grito Ren, mientras el resto miraba atónito esa digixros.

-¡TENEMOS QUE HUIR!- agrego Tagiru, y todos empezaron a correr seguidos por Airu por el agujero de la pared, saliendo de la mansión.

Ya afuera vieron una gran explosión proveniente de la mansión, vieron por las rendijas de la reja una masa grande negra desapareciendo en polvo verde.

Opossumon apareció contenta frente a Airu.

-Trabajo terminado~-

-Me alegra, esa cosa asquerosa me ponía de los nervios- dijo aún indignada.

Todos estaban asustados y sorprendidos por eso (incluso Sam, quien no podía esconder su asombro), pero más que nadie, los que estaban más sorprendidos eran Jack y Kokoromon, quienes se abrazaban mirando completamente asustados a Airu.

-Lo derrotaron…con un ataque…-murmuro Jack con una voz muy asustadiza.

-Que miedo…que miedo…-repetía Kokoromon aterrada.

-Y…y pensaba…que la….la Jefa daba…daba miedo cuando… se enojaba…-dijo aterrado Jack.

-Qué pequeño es el mundo para encontrar a alguien igual- dijo Kokoromon, a lo cual Jack asintió rápidamente y asustadamente.

-¿Qué murmuran ustedes?- pregunto Airu molesta, volteándose a verlos.

-¡Nada de nada!- saltaron al mismo tiempo Jack y Kokoromon aterrados.

-¿Alguien tiene una cámara? Me gustaría sacarles una foto con esa expresión- dijo Shoutmon.

-¡Tú, Cuernomon!- dijo Jack molesto viendo al dragón rojo- ¡No creas que me he olvidado de lo que le dijiste a Kokoromon!

Jack intó acercarse a Shoutmon, pero Kokoromon se lo impidió agarrándolo de la polera.

-No…Jack…no pelees- murmuraba la digimon intentando que su amigo no se abalanzara hacia Shoutmon, quien ni se inmutaba.

-Kokoromon, ¿Por qué siempre perdonas a los que te hacen daño? Eres amable, ¿pero no es como mucho…?- respondió Jack, continuando sus intentos de abalanzarse al digimon.

Taiki y Yuu dieron un suspiro con una gota en la cabeza.

Se escucho un horrible rugido en el ambiente, que hizo que todos se quedaran quietos.

-Eso fue…- dijo Kokoromon soltando a Jack, quien dejo de moverse.

-¿Otro Kopierer?- murmuro Jack, sorprendido.

-¡Miren!- dijo Kaoru, con su aparato levantando hacia la mansión, haciendo un gran sonido.

De la mansión apareció un aura morado oscuro, que empezó a desprenderse y a formar un remolino en el cielo.

-¡¿Estaba en la mansión?!- se sorprendió Tagiru.

-¡Por eso mi aparato sentía tanta energía!- dijo asombrada Kaoru.

El remolino se volvió una sustancia viscosa, que tomo la forma de un Pterodáctilo gigantesco.

-¡¿EEEEEHHHHHH?!- gritaron los jóvenes ante esa aparición- ¡¿UN DINOSAURIO?!-

-¡YA ME HARTE DE ESAS COSAS!- exclamó furiosa Airu.

La chica rubia saco su xros loader, y volvió a sacudirlo, apareciendo unos círculos rosas a su paso.

-_¡Opossumon! ¡Chou-Shinka!-_

-¡ESPERA, NO LO USES!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Jack y Kokoromon, pero ya era tarde.

Opossumon fue rodeada de círculos empezando a evolucionar…pero de repente la evolución se detuvo y apareció alrededor de ella un círculo rojo.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?!- pregunto sorprendida Airu, al igual que los demás jóvenes.

Los datos alrededor de Opossumon empezaron a ser absorbidos por el círculo, mientras pasaba eso, una esfera gris apareció en el pecho del Kopierer.

Todos los datos de evolución de Opossumon fueron absorbidos. El círculo rojo se alejo de ella y entro en la esfera gris del Kopierer, que tomo un color rosa. Opossumon se desmayo.

-¡Opossumon!- Airu agarro a su amiga desmayada- ¡¿Qué te pasa?!-

-¡¿Qué…que acaba de pasar?! – pregunto atónito Ren.

-Su evolución…fue robada…-murmuro atónito Taiki.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Ren y Airu.

El Kopierer rugió de satisfacción. Deseaba comer más evoluciones. Se abalanzo hacia los jóvenes.

Kokoromon dio un gran salto, saco su martillo, y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al Kopierer, haciendo que chocara contra la reja de la mansión.

-¡Ustedes huyan! ¡Kokoromon y yo intentaremos recuperar la evolución antes que sea demasiado tarde!- les ordeno Jack.

-¡Espera, queremos…!- empezó a decir Tagiru.

-¡Solo estorbarían! ¡Nosotros ya tenemos experiencia peleando con los Kopierer a diferencia de ustedes! ¡LARGUENSE!- lo interrumpió Jack.

-¡AAAAAHHHH!- se escucho el grito de Kokoromon.

Todos se dieron vuelta y miraron. La digimon había sido agarrada por las garras del Kopierer, el cual empezó a elevarse, quedando a una gran altura.

-¡Suéltala!-Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon y Dracmon se le abalanzaron, pero el Kopierer les dio un latigazo con su cola, arrojándolos con fuera al piso.

-¡Gumdramon!- se preocupo Tagiru.

El Kopierer empezó a analizar a la v-mon naranja.

_-Datos Confirmados. Objetivo: Kokoromon. Información del Objetivo: Última V-mon existente en el Mundo Digital y en el Mundo Humano. Descendiente directa del V-mon integrante de la Orden de Caballeros antigua del Mundo Digital, quien actualmente es una Digimemory. Integrante de la organización llamada Jagër. Compañera digimon de la humana conocida como Jefa…-_

-¡¿Quién te da autorización a decir cosas sobre **mí** a todo el mundo?!- interrumpió Kokoromon, intentando zafarse y empezando a desprender fuego- ¡¿Y qué si soy la última de mi especie?! ¡Lo soy y a mucha honra!

La digimon se encendió por completo, obligando al Kopierer a soltarla. Ella aprovecho a acercarse a la esfera rosa. Se agarro a ella y su casco empezó a brillar.

-¡Bien, lo tengo!- murmuro Kokoromon.

El Kopierer al darse cuenta la golpeo con su brazo, quien no pudo esquivar el golpe, cayendo en el piso, provocando mucho humo.

-¡Kokoromon!- Jack se tapaba la cara como los demás, intentando distinguir a su amiga. Sam aprovecho eso para que alguien saliera de su xros loader sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Kokoromon había creado un cráter con su caída. La digimon apenas y se podía mover. El Kopierer la agarro con su cola y empezó a elevarse más con ella.

-¡Kokoromon!- gritaron Taiki, Yuu y Tagiru al mismo tiempo, asustados por lo que pasaba.

-¡Kokoromon, ya voy!- dijo Jack, pero en ese momento sintió mucho dolor en su cuerpo y se cayó de rodillas.

-¡Jack! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- dijo Tagiru acercándose a la liebre.

-Ese golpe….parece que me afecto más de lo que creí…-murmuro Jack, levantando la vista.

El Kopierer agarro con una mano a Kokoromon, y empezó a apretarla con fuerza, haciendo que la digimon gritara de dolor.

-¡Kokoromon-sama!- dijo Gumdramon, preparándose para ir a salvarla junto con Shoutmon y Damemon, pero…

Desde arriba del Kopierer apareció una llamarada de fuego blanco, que le quemo el brazo con el que tenia a Kokoromon, cortándolo. El monstruo grito de dolor. La digimon empezó a caer con los trozos del brazo quemándose. Una liebre de buzo gris encapuchado, con un mechón de pelo negro apareció desde arriba, atajo a Kokoromon con delicadeza en sus brazos, y con una voltereta esquivo el ataque del Kopierer. La liebre cayó elegantemente en el piso con Kokoromon en sus brazos.

-¡Hermano!- dijo alegremente Jack al ver a Luke levantándose.

-¿Hermano?- repitieron Kaoru y Kiichi.

-Luke… ¿en qué…momento…?- murmuro la cansada Kokoromon.

Pero Luke miraba al Kopierer, que de a poco regeneraba su brazo, se fijo en la esfera rosa. Miro a la liebre de ojos celestes

-… Muévete-

-Lo… ¡Lo sé!- dijo Jack levantándose de a poco- Luke ¿tienes un plan?

-…La prioridad ahora es recuperar la evolución robada, después podremos terminar con el objetivo sin obstáculo alguno- dijo tranquilamente Luke.

-Ya empezaste a hablar como computadora…- murmuro algo fastidiado Jack.

-¡Se acerca!- advirtió Ren.

El Kopierer descendió un poco y levanto su nueva mano hacia ellos, de donde salieron disparadas unas Espinas.

-¡Espinas!- dijeron Tagiru y Gumdramon.

Luke levantó su otro brazo en dirección de las Espinas que se acercaban, con un objeto metálico en su mano. Lo activo y creo una barrera de energía celeste que los protegió de las Espinas.

La liebre de ojos rojos dejo la muralla activa.

-…Jack, ven... Necesito que los que tengan compañero digimon con poderes atributo fuego se acerquen-murmuro mirando la muralla de energía.

Tagiru y Taiki se miraron, asintieron y junto a sus compañeros se acercaron a la liebre. Kokoromon, en los brazos de Luke, respiraba con dificultad y tenia agarrado algo con su mano derecha.

Tagiru vio eso por unos momentos.

-Kokoromon, ¡¿El Kopierer te clavo una espina?!- dijo asustado Tagiru.

-Me la…clavo en el brazo cuando me agarro por…segunda vez…Pero solo la tuve unos segundos…no me afectara tanto…espero…- intento tranquilizarlo la digimon, señalando su brazo derecho, que tenía una pequeña herida.

Gumdramon apretó sus puños furioso. En ese momento Shoutmon coloco su mano en la cabeza de su amigo.

-Mantén la mente en esto- dijo Shoutmon, a lo cual Gumdramon asintió.

-…Sus xros loader- murmuro Luke, a lo cual los dos jóvenes se lo mostraron.

La liebre los observo por unos segundos.

-…Haz una DigiXros con Shoutmon y Pinocchimon- murmuro mirando a Taiki, y después a Tagiru-…Haz una digixros con Gumdramon y Kotemon.

Los jóvenes y sus digimon lo miraron sorprendido.

-¿Cómo…sabes quienes son nuestros…compañeros?- pregunto Taiki.

-… Analize los xros loader y ví a los digimon que tienen dentro- murmuro Luke, mientras otra ronda de Espinas que intentaba atacarlos se destruían al chocar contra el escudo. Se dirigió a Kokoromon-... Tú poder es necesario-

La digimon asintió y de un salto dejo los brazos de su amigo. Al caer perdió el equilibrio y se hubiera caído si Shoutmon no la agarraba.

-Gra…gracias- dijo débilmente la digimon, separándose con cuidado de Shoutmon.

-No tienes muy buen aspecto- observo el dragón rojo.

-¡Oye, liebre! ¡¿No ves que Kokoromon-sama no puede pelear en este estado?!- dijo indignado Gumdramon, señalando a la liebre de ojos rojos.

-… Kokoromon es la única con el poder de recuperar una evolución robada- murmuro Luke.

-¿Es cierto?- pregunto sorprendido Taiki a la digimon, quien asintió lentamente.

La digimon lanzo a un lado la Espina y empezó a golpearse suavemente las mejillas con las manos para despabilarse.

-Estoy…lista…-dijo levantando su brazo derecho con una voz cansada.

-¡En lo absoluto!- dijo Tagiru moviendo la mano de un lugar a otro.

-…La digixros- murmuro Luke, a lo cual ambos jóvenes levantaron sus xros loader y lo movieron.

-_¡DigiXros! ¡Shoutmon! ¡Pinocchimon!_- Shoutmon se fusiono con su compañero.

-_ ¡DigiXros! ¡Gumdramon! ¡Kotemon!_- Gumdramon se fusiono con su compañero.

Ambos digimon ya estaban listos para la acción.

-Ah~que lindo…-murmuro Kokoromon mirando a Gumdramon, quien se rio nervioso y algo sonrojado. Shoutmon los miro y solo soltó un resoplido, apoyo su martillo en su hombro y miro a Luke.

-Y bien ¿cuál es el plan?-

-… Jack debe hacer una distracción mientras Shoutmon se lleva a Kokoromon al pecho del Kopierer. Cuando Kokoromon recupere la evolución tienes que sacarla de ahí. Un Kopierer al que le quitan algo que absorbió se vuelve muy peligroso .Cuando Kokoromon este en este lugar, pueden hacerse cargo del Kopierer- termino en el momento en que más Espinas intentaban traspasar el escudo.

-¡Pues bien! ¡Está decidido!- dijeron Gumdramon y Tagiru.

-¿Por qué siempre debo ser la distracción?- pregunto molesto Jack.

-… Eres el más rápido- respondió Luke.

-¡Tú también lo eres!- le recordó Jack.

Pero Luke miro al monstruo, quien rugía furioso.

-¡Me estas ignorando!- dijo molesto Jack.

Luke lo miro de reojo, y después al Kopierer.

-¿Por qué siempre me ignoras?

-Jack…contamos…contigo…- lo alentó Kokoromon con voz adormecida.

La liebre de ojos celeste suspiro vencida. Choco sus manos una con otra y aparecieron de ellas agua que las rodearon.

-Luke, el escudo- dijo Jack.

La liebre de ojos rojos asintió, y en ese momento el escudo desapareció.

Jack dio un gran salto, en el que fue capaz de caer en el pico del Pterodáctilo. Este empezó a mover su cabeza de un lado para otro molesto.

-¿Esa…es su distracción?- dijo sorprendido Ren, mirando a la liebre de capucha, pero él solo miraba lo que sucedía sin mostrar expresión alguna-… ¿Me estás ignorando?-

En ese momento el pico del Kopierer se congelo. Se podía ver encima del hielo a Jack, quien era rodeado de una energía negra. El pterodáctilo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para intentar quitarse el hielo, el cual se expandía hasta sus ojos, molestándolo.

-¡Ahora!- grito Jack.

Shoutmon coloco su martillo en su espalda y tomo en brazos a Kokoromon, tomándola desprevenida. Dio un gran salto y llego a la esfera. El Kopierer se movía demasiado, por lo que les costaba sujetarse a la esfera.

-¿Lista?- pregunto Shoutmon, mientras Kokoromon levantaba uno de sus brazos a la esfera. Su casco empezó a brillar.

La digimon cerró los ojos. La esfera también empezó a brillar más, y el brazo de la digimon empezó a entrar en la esfera, sorprendiendo al dragón rojo. Kokoromon empezó a traspasar la esfera con su otro brazo, después de un tiempo los sacó, llevando en las manos una bola de luz rosa dentro de dos círculos de datos verdes cruzados. La esfera volvió a ser gris y el casco de Kokoromon dejo de brillar.

El Kopierer al darse cuenta de eso, de un movimiento furioso rompió el hielo con el movimiento de su pico, y soltó un rugido furioso.

-¡Corran, YA!- les grito Jack, mientras caía con los trozos de hielo al piso y su energía negra desaparecía.

Shoutmon agarro con más fuerza a Kokoromon, y saltaron a tiempo, porque el Kopierer por poco los golpea con sus manos.

Ambos digimon cayeron junto al grupo.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Taiki, acercándose a ellos, mientras Shoutmon dejaba que Kokoromon se parara con cuidado, con la evolución en sus manos.

-Si…- dijo cansadamente Kokoromon, se dirigió a Gumdramon- Dale una paliza…de mi parte…-

-¡Pues claro!- dijo alegremente Gumdramon, se dirigió a Shoutmon- Rey.

El dragón rojo asintió, y ambos dieron un salto hacia el Kopierer, quien se preparaba para sacar más espinas.

-_¡Burning Hammer!-_

-_¡Firex Vortex…Men!-_

Ambos ataques corporales chocaron contra las Espinas, las cuales fueron derretidas.

-¡Ve, Gumdramon!- dijo Tagiru, con su xros loader en alto.

-¡Shoutmon, este es el golpe final!- dijo Taiki con su xros loader en alto.

Ambos digimon dragones empezaron a moverse entre sí y se dirigieron al pecho del Kopierer, quien no pudo esquivar semejante ataque combinado. El remolino de fuego destrozo la esfera gris, y entro dentro del Kopierer.

-¿Dónde están?- pregunto Kiichi, al ver que no pasaba nada.

-Espera…-dijo Tagiru, ajustándose los googles con una mano y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Del cuerpo del Kopierer empezaron a salir llamas por todas partes. Luego una enorme explosión. Luke levanto un brazo con su dispositivo en mano, y volvió a crear un escudo celeste para proteger a todos de las secuelas del ataque.

El humo empezó a desaparecer.

Luke desactivo el escudo.

-¿Dónde están?- pregunto Kaoru mirando para todos lados.

-¡Ahí!- señalo Yuu.

Todos miraron. Se encendía una gran masa negra, que desapareció en polvo verde. Frente a ella estaban los dos digimon.

-¡Lo han logrado!- dijo Tagiru acercándose a su compañero, junto a Taiki.

Las digixros desaparecieron.

-Eso no fue para tanto- se jacto Gumdramon restregándose la nariz de manera presuntuosa.

Shoutmon solo soltó un suspiro de "Mejor no digo nada". Taiki solo rio por eso.

Kokoromon se acerco a Airu, quien no había soltado en ningún momento a su amiga desmayada.

La digimon naranja coloco la bola de luz rosa en el pecho de Opossumon.

-¿Qué…?- pregunto sorprendida Airu, al ver como esa bola de luz se quedaba suspendida arriba del pecho de su amiga.

Kokoromon coloco sus manos alrededor de la evolución y cerró los ojos. Su casco volvió a brillar. La digimon abrió sus ojos, que brillaban en un tono plateado.

_-__Zurück zu Evolution- _murmuro Kokoromon

La esfera entro en el pecho de Opossumon. Los ojos de Kokoromon y su casco dejaron de brillar. La digimon gris empezo a moverse en sueños. Abrio los ojos de a poco, y miro extrañada a su compañera.

-Airu ¿Lo derrotamos ya?- pregunto la digimon.

-¡Opossumon!- dijo alegre Airu, abrazando a su compañera- ¡Que alegria~!- la coloco frente a ella de manera brusca- ¡No me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera!

-¿Eh?- se extraño Opossumon.

-¿Ha recuperado su evolución?- pregunto sorprendido Ren, a lo cual la digimon naranja asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Quién creería que existe alguien con semejante habilidad?- pregunto intrigado Yuu, disimuladamente mirando a Sam, que miró para otro lado.

Kokoromon miraba alegre a Airu y Opossumon, después empezó a pestañear varias veces, y se cayó de espaldas.

-¡Kokoromon!- Jack se le acerco seguido de Luke, mientras la digimon se sentaba con cuidado. Los demás también se acercaron. La v-mon naranja busco entre sus bolsillos de la capa sus vendas y se las mostró a Jack.

-¿Me lo pones por favor?- pidió la digimon con los ojos rojo oscuro cansados. Jack se rio.

-Ya veo, el cansancio al fin te gano…- la liebre de ojos celestes empezó a vendar el brazo derecho de su amiga-Eres igual que Luke, siempre andas haciendo rondas extras fuera del xros loader, no me extraña que siempre aprovechas cualquier momento en el xros loader para dormir.

Kokoromon no respondió, pero le mostró su lengua en forma de burla, a lo cual su amigo volvió a reír.

-No cambias nunca-

-Kokoromon-sama ¿Segura que se encuentra bien?- pregunto Gumdramon, a lo cual su amiga asintió.

-Mala hierba nunca muere- murmuro Shoutmon.

-Si, si. Mala hierba nunca muere-repitió contenta Kokoromon, quien después se dio cuenta de lo que quiso decir el dragon rojo- ¡Repítelo, Cuernomon!- rugió la digimon, quien intentaba abalanzarse a Shoutmon, pero Luke la sujetó de su capa.

-¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡Tengo un nombre, por si no lo sabias!- le recordó molesto Shoutmon.

-Cierto... ¿cual era?- le pregunto la digimon. Todos quedaron en blanco, excepto Luke, quien parpadeo. Las risas estallaron.

-¡Debes de estar bromeando!- le dijo rojo de la vergüenza Shoutmon, pero la digimon negó con la cabeza.

-Yo siempre hablo en serio- recito la digimon.

-Si, si- suspiro Yuu.

-Bien- Jack termino de vendar a la digimon- Con eso es suficiente- se levanto- Será mejor irnos- miro a Luke, quien asintió y dio un salto hacia la copa de los arboles, perdiéndose de vista.

-Realmente Luke es más veloz que tú- opino Kokoromon, parándose.

-Pero siempre me usa de cebo- murmuro dolido Jack- Bueno- se dirigio a los jovenes- Nos vemos- y de un salto se perdio de vista.

-¡Espera, Kokoromon!- Taiki se acerco a la digimon, quien se preparaba para irse- ¿Podrías explicarnos que sucede? Lo único que sabemos es que existen los Kopierer que son inteligencias incompletas y que comen evoluciones ¿quiénes lo crearon?

-Eso es se-cre-to- dijo contenta la digimon- Nos vemos- se despidió y de un salto desapareció de la vista de los jovenes, dejandoles varias preguntas en la cabeza.

* * *

Tagiru suspiro, fastidiado.

Estaba acostado boca abajo en su cama, recordando como Yuu le había explicado a Samanta lo de los digimon, después del incidente, aunque Mami, al haberse desmayado, aún desconocía la existencia de ellos.

-_Oye, Tagiru ¿Sucede algo?-_bostezó su compañero, desde el aparato rojo encima de la mesita de noche.   


-... No... Solo me pregunto... ¿Qué hacían Kokoromon y Jack en la mansión?- murmuro el joven.

-_Mm... Tal vez sabían que había Kopierer escondidos ahí_- sugirió el dragón morado.

Tagiru se acomodo, poniendose boca arriba.

-Me pregunto... ¿Para qué alguien crearía a los Kopierer?-

* * *

Samanta caminaba las calles del Digiquartz, mirando un mapa digital que salía de un aparato negro que sostenía en su mano.

Miró al frente cuando Jack, Luke y Kokoromon aterrizaron frente a ella.

-¿Qué sucedió? Te esperábamos un poco antes- le dijo Jack, rascándose la cabeza.

-Me encontré con unos dos Kopierer- dijo la joven, mirando a la liebre de ojos celestes y a la v-mon- ¿Cómo se encuentran?-

-Estamos bien- sonrió Kokoromon.

-Ya veo...- murmuro la joven de lentes, y, de un movimiento, les dio tal patada a ambos que los mandó a volar por el cielo del Digiquartz.

Luke levantó la mirada para ver como se perdían de vista.

-... Llegarán al centro comercial del Digiquarz- le informo a la joven.

-Bien, les ahorre la caminata- le dijo a la liebre de ojos rojos- Y eso, fue simplemente porque empezaron a jugar con esas armaduras mientras estaban en una misión- y siguió camino, como si fuera sumamente normal lanzar a dos amigos al cielo de una sola patada.

Luke la miró y la siguió, sin decirle nada porque sabía que no era necesario decirle algo para que ella supiera lo que pensaba.


	5. Discusiones El Pequeño Accidente

_Discusiones._

_El Pequeño Accidente_

Ya habia tocado el timbre del almuerzo en la escuela de Tagiru. Los alumnos se cambiaban de puesto para sentarse a comer con sus amigos, comparando lo que traia cada uno.

-Ah... No me acuerdo de nada de lo que paso en la mansión...-murmuro decepcionada Mami, comiendo apesadumbrada su almuerzo- ¿Como es posible que me haya pegado y desmayado?

-¿Eso fue lo que te dijo Yuu-sama?- le pregunto una de sus amigas, a lo que ella solo asintio.

Tagiru, sentado y con su almuerzo frente a él, miraba a Samanta, quien sacaba su almuerzo. Era la primera vez que la veía almorzar en la sala de clases, ya que normalmente almorzaba en el último piso. El joven estaba decepcionado porque Yuu fue quien le explico a Samanta lo que son los digimon. Él aún no se disculpaba por haberle dicho esas cosas que no estuvieron bien. Suspiro. Como le gustaría ser su amigo. Se quedo mirandola mientras ella desamarraba el pañuelo rojo que cubría su cajita con el almuerzo... Se fijo en sus ojos cafe... Nego con la cabeza todo rojo. Se le ocurrio una idea. Se levanto, tomo su almuerzo envuelto en un pañuelo celeste, y se acerco a la joven de lentes.

-¡Hola, Saman...!- empezo a decir, pero un joven rubio se acerco a la joven, adelante de él. Tagiru choco con él.

-¡Ay! Tagiru, ten más cuidado- le pidio molesto Yuu.

-¿Qué haces aqui?- se extraño Tagiru, y se dio cuenta que el joven tenia en su mano su almuerzo envuelto en un pañuelo amarillo- ¿No almorzabas con tu club de admiradoras?- se burlo.

-No- le dijo molesto y algo sonrojado Yuu.

-¡Ah...! Yuu-sama se ve tan atractivo- dijeron Mami y sus amigas con corazones en los ojos, desde el extremo de la sala.

-Pero eso no me responde ¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunto intrigado Tagiru.

-No es nada- murmuro nervioso Yuu, dandose vuelta y mirando a Samanta, quien ya estaba comiendo su arroz- ¿Samanta-san, te importaria si almuerzo contigo?

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!-dijeron al mismo tiempo Tagiru, el club de admiradoras de Yuu, y el resto del curso.

-¡¿Por que hacen tanto escándalo?!- se molesto Yuu.

-¡Oye, Yuu!- Tagiru empujo a su amigo-¡Seré yo quien almuerce con Samanta!

-¡¿De que estas hablando?!- Yuu se le acerco molesto- ¡Es por gente como tú que Samanta-san no hace amistades! ¡No vengas a molestarla!-

-¡¿Molestarla?! -Tagiru agarro a Yuu de la camisa. Y Yuu agarro de la bufanda a Tagiru- ¡El unico que la molesta eres tú!- le dijo furioso Tagiru echando humito de la nariz- ¡Seré yo quien se vuelva su amigo!

Los alumnos veían absortos esa discusión. Y los sorprendía más la razón de ella.

-¡¿Como?!- se molesto más Yuu- ¡Samanta-san va a estar mejor con mi compañía! ¡Eres demasiado descuidado!-

-¡¿Y que si lo soy?!- Tagiru tenia fuego en los ojos- ¡Ya veras que seré su amigo antes que tú! ¡Es mejor ser descuidado que un niñito como tú!

-¿¡Niñito!?- se escandalizo Yuu- ¡Tagiru! ¡Mejor deja de molestar!

-¡Lo mismo digo!- le dijo echando fuego Tagiru.

-Que ruidosos-murmuro Samanta. Los dos jovenes, sin soltarse, la miraron para ver como la joven envolvia su almuerzo y se levantaba.

-¿Me dejan pasar?- les pregunto. Ambos jovenes vieron que obstruían el paso. Se soltaron y se separaron para dejarla pasar. La chica se detuvo en la puerta y los miro de reojo- Por cierto... Prefiero almorzar sola que con gente tan escandalosa y fastidiosa como ustedes dos- y se fue.

Ese comentario dejo a Tagiru y Yuu en blanco. Se hizo un silencio muy incomodo en el salón.

* * *

-Tsch..-bufó fastidiada Sam. Estaba sentada en una pared, en el último piso, mientras, sentada a su lado estaba Kokoromon contenta comiéndose el almuerzo de la joven- Hay que ver... ¿Por qué Yuu hizo semejante escándalo?

-Tal vez quiere ser tú amigo, a pesar de lo que le dijiste la otra vez, sobre que era peligroso serlo por el Proyecto Iluminati- señalo la digimon, sin dejar de comer.

-Pues que tonto...-la joven se estiro- Rayos, realmente es difícil contenerse y no darles un correctivo a esos _dos niñitos_- Kokoromon rio ante eso- Pero...-Sam se cruzo de brazos-...eso no explica porque Tagiru también se puso...raro...-

-Tal vez quería disculparse contigo por lo de la otra vez- sugirió Kokoromon.

-Tch, pues que tonto- suspiro Sam-

-Ah...ojala Cuernomon intentara disculparse conmigo- murmuro decepcionada Kokoromon, su amiga la miro-

-No lo ha hecho ¿verdad?- señalo algo molesta Sam. Su amiga rio nerviosamente- Tsch, ¿como puedes ser tan inocente?- le pregunto quitándole su almuerzo y dejándolo a su lado.

-No soy inocente- murmuro Kokoromon.

-Si claro...- murmuro la joven, empezando a comer mientras Kokoromon sacaba su jugo de manzana- Mejor que no se te olvide que necesitamos la muestra de sangre del Rey-

-Si~- asintió feliz Kokoromon mientras tomaba el jugo.

* * *

Las clases terminaron y el xros heart estaba reunido en la cancha de basqutebol. Sentados en las bancas, Taiki y Shoutmon se inquietaron bastante porque Tagiru y Yuu se lanzaban miradas asesinas desde los extremos de la cancha.

-¿Que es lo que les pasa?- se extraño el dragon rojo.

-Rey, lo que pasa es que Tagiru y Yuu se están peleando por Samanta- le explico conteniendo la risa Gumdramon, a su lado.

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿Samanta?!- repitieron sin poder creerlo Taiki y Shoutmon.

-Pero esta mal-dame- sentencio Damemon, al lado de Taiki.

-¡Rayos, Yuu! ¡Es tú culpa que Samanta se fuera!- acuso Tagiru a Yuu, haciendo que Taiki y los tres digimon los miraran.

-¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Fuiste tú el que me empujo!-

-¡Eso es porque no parabas de molestar!-

-¡¿Molestar?! ¡Tagiru, el único que molesta eres tú!-

-Oh, rayos... ¿como pueden ponerse así por una chica?- murmuro Shoutmon, a lo que Gumdramon rio nerviosamente.

-¡Por tú culpa al final no pude almorzar con Samanta!-

-¡Pudimos haber almorzado los tres!- le informo molesto Yuu, a lo que él joven se quedo sin palabras.

-Creo que eso termina la disputa- sentencio Taiki, colocándose entre los dos jóvenes. Tagiru y Yuu miraron para otro lado soltando un bufido.

-No, no creo que termine solo así- murmuro Shoutmon con una gota en la cabeza, a lo que Gumdramon y Damemon asintieron de acuerdo.

-Bueno...-Taiki miro a sus amigos-... ¿por que no se dan la mano en señal de amistad?- sugirió el joven, a lo que Shoutmon, Gumdramon y Damemon casi se caen de la banca de la impresión.

-¡No!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Tagiru y Yuu.

-Taiki... ¿por que piensas que las cosas se resuelven tan fácilmente?- le pregunto Shoutmon a su mejor amigo, quien solo le sonrió nerviosamente.

-Bueno... No pueden estar molestos toda la vida- señalo Taiki, colocando sus manos en los hombros de los jóvenes- Hagan las paces. Esto fue un simple malentendido a causa de... eh...-

-Una chica- termino Gumdramon, a lo que Taiki rio nerviosamente.

-¡¿Qué intentas decir con eso?!- saltaron Tagiru y Yuu hacia Gumdramon, quien se sobresalto junto a los dos digimon por el repentino cambio.

-Pues... ¿no es obvio?- les dijo Gumdramon- Ambos se han enamorado de la misma chica.-el dragon suspiro exasperado- Humanos, ¿quien los entiende?-

-¡Gumdramon!- Tagiru y Yuu, furiosos, empezaron a perseguir al pobre dragon morado por toda la cancha, dejando humo a su paso.

Taiki, derrotado al ver que sus amigos seguian molestos, se sentó en la banca al lado de Shoutmon, quien tenia una gota en la cabeza y su mano en la frente, mientras que Damemon miraba divertido la escena.

Al rato Gumdramon estaba castigado sentado junto a Shoutmon, quien le daba un sermón. El pequeño digimon tenia un coscorrón en la cabeza por parte del Rey, por el simple hecho de haber complicado las cosas. Damemon intentaba consolar al dragon morado, pero Gumdramon era muy orgulloso como para demostrar que ese coscorron le dolia, cuando le dolia, y mucho. Mientras que Tagiru y Yuu seguian lanzandose miradas asesinas y Taiki intentaba calmar las cosas.

-...Y cuando vuelvas a meter tu cuchara a donde no te llaman recibirás algo más que un coscorron. ¿Entendiste, Gumdramon?- le advirtió Shoutmon a su pupilo, quien solo solto un bufido.

-No es bueno contestar asi-dame- le señalo Damemon al pequeño, quien empezaba a echar fuego de los ojos.

-Deberías controlar lo que dice Gumdramon- le espeto Yuu a Tagiru.

-¡Gumdramon dirá lo que quiere cuando quiera!- le señalo Tagiru-Y al menos no dice _Dame_ después de una oración-

-¿Sabe que lo estoy escuchando-dame?- pregunto algo molesto Damemon

-¡No te metas con Damemon!- le espeto furioso Yuu.

-Hola-

-¡Y tú no te metas con Gumdramon!- le advirtió Tagiru.

-Ho-la-

-¡Ustedes, dos, paren!- se empezó a molestar Taiki, sujetando a Tagiru de los hombros, porque él y Yuu parecían a punto de golpearse. Shoutmon también se dio cuenta y se levanto de un salto de la banca y se puso frente al joven de pelo rubio.

-Oye, Yuu. Cálmate un poco- le pidió con paciencia Shoutmon.

-Hola~-

-¡Insulto a Damemon!- se defendió Yuu.

-No lo insulto, solo fue un mal comentario. Además tú empezaste criticando a Gumdramon-... le explico Shoutmon.

-¡Eso! ¡Eso!- lo interrumpió Tagiru, quien era agarrado por Taiki y Gumdramon, para que no se lanzara a Yuu- ¡Tú siempre empiezas solo porque te crees el _Gran Estratega_!

-¡Tagiru!- lo reprendió Taiki.

-¡Esa me la pagas!- Yuu se intento abalanzar a Tagiru, pero Damemon y Shoutmon se lo impidieron.

-Hola~-

-¡¿Quieres pelea?! ¡La tendrás! ¡Una sin digimon! ¡Para que veas que soy mejor que tú!- lo reto Tagiru, siendo sujetado por Taiki y Gumdramon.

-¡No salgas llorando después!- le advirtió Yuu, sujetado por Damemon y Shoutmon.

-¡HOOOOLAAAAAA!-

Los seis amigos dieron un salto al escuchar esa voz, miraron para todos lados y vieron a Kokoromon encima de una de las rejas de la cancha. Traía puesta su capucha y parecía molesta.

La digimon dio un salto, y en el aire les dio un coscorrón a Tagiru y Yuu. La digimon aterrizo.

-¡¿Son tontos o se hacen?!- les pregunto furiosa Kokoromon. El xros heart enmudeció. Nunca habían visto tan furiosa a Kokoromon- ¡Son amigos! ¡No deberían retarse a peleas por tonterías! ¡Fuese cual fuese el motivo de la disputa, no deben hacer que eso rompa su amistad! ¡Son unos tontos!- la digimon se alejo de ellos y se sentó en la banca.

Tagiru y Yuu se miraron y sintieron vergüenza por el comportamiento que tuvieron. Shoutmon se acerco a la digimon. Apoyo su espalda en la banca, se cruzo de brazos y la miro un rato.

-No lloraras de nuevo, ¿oh sí?- le pregunto.

-Cállate- le dijo Kokoromon. Shoutmon bufo molesto.

-Kokoromon-sama- Gumdramon se acerco a la digimon, al igual que Damemon- ¿que hace aquí?

-¡AH, SÍ!- salto Kokoromon, sorprendiendo a los presentes. Se restregó sus ojos y se abalanzo a Shoutmon, dejándolo en el suelo boca abajo y haciéndole una llave.

-¡¿EH?! ¡Shoutmon!- se sorprendió Taiki, al igual que el resto.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?!- le pregunto furioso Shoutmon, intentando zafarse de la digimon.

-Cálmate- lo tranquilizo Kokoromon, sentándose encima de Shoutmon y sacando un paquetito verde agua de su bolsillo de la capa. Saco del paquetito dos más. Uno blanco pequeño y otro celeste- Esto duele un poco...- del paquete celeste saco un tubito, y del blanco una aguja. Los unio y el xros heart se dio cuenta que Kokoromon tenia una vacuna en su mano-...Pero pasara al rato...- la digimon acerco la punta de la vacuna a la piel del digimon rojo, lista para clavarla.

-¡¿QUE PRETENDES?!- le pregunto furioso Shoutmon, empezando a forcejear.

-Que...¡Quédate quieto!- le pidió Kokoromon, sujetando a Shoutmon. Pero el dragón rojo fue más fuerte y logro librarse de Kokoromon, quien cayo a unos metros boca abajo. La vacuna se resbalo de sus manos, rompiéndose. Shoutmon se coloco encima de ella y le sujeto el brazo izquierdo con fuerza, impidiéndole moverse.

-¡¿Qué me quieres inyectar?!- le exigió saber Shoutmon a la digimon, quien intentaba zafarse.

-¡AY! ¡Me duele! ¡Me vas...a romper el brazo!- le señalo adolorida Kokoromon, intentando zafarse.

-¡Te lo romperé de verdad si no me dices que quieres!- amenazo Shoutmon.

-¡Rey!- Gumdramon sujeto a Shoutmon de un brazo e intento sacar al dragón rojo de encima de la digimon naranja- ¡Deje que Kokoromon-sama explique las cosas!

-¡No!- Shoutmon se zafo de Gumdramon- De seguro ahora muestra sus verdaderas intenciones.

-No lo creo...-murmuro Taiki, a lo que todos lo miraron, acababa de recoger los trozos de la vacuna y los examinaba- No hay ninguna sustancia derramada-

-¿Entonces... no ibas a inyectarle nada a Shoutmon?- se sorprendió Tagiru, mirando a Kokoromon.

-Ne... Necesito la sangre de... de un digimon que haya sido afectado recientemente por...ay...por una Espina... para... ay...para poder hacer una cura más eficiente...-informo la digimon.

Shoutmon la miro un rato. Decía la verdad. La soltó y se levanto. Kokoromon quedo acurrucada en el suelo, sujetándose el brazo adolorido.

-¡Rey!- dijo molesto Gumdramon, pero Shoutmon miraba para otro lado.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Yuu a Kokoromon.

-Me duele... -la digimon se levanto a penas. Con su brazo derecho se restregó los ojos- Me... mejor me voy...-

-¡Espere, Kokoromon-sama!- le pidió Gumdramon- ¡Rey! Por favor, discúlpese-

-¿Por que?- salto molesto Shoutmon- Si ella me hubiera dicho lo que quería antes, no habría actuado así-

-Porque no me hubieras creído...- murmuro Kokoromon, sujetándose el brazo lastimado-...tú nunca me crees- Shoutmon enmudeció ante eso

-Ay... Kokoromon, perdón por lo de la vacuna- se disculpo Taiki por Shoutmon.

-No... no importa...-la digimon empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la cancha- Ma...Mañana vendré por...- pero enmudeció al notar algo raro. Levanto su muñeca derecha y vio que, debajo de su guante negro, se notaba un resplandor amarillo.

-¿Qué pasa?- se extraño Tagiru.

-¡Emboscada!- advirtió Kokoromon al xros heart, pero era tarde. Un portal verde apareció en la reja, y un tentáculo morado apareció y se enrosco en el cuerpo de la digimon, cubriéndole también la boca.

-¡Kokoromon!- salto el xros heart. Shoutmon, Gumdramon y Damemon se abalanzaron al tentáculo, pero este desapareció rápidamente por el portal llevándose a la digimon.

-¡Debemos entrar!- ordeno Taiki, y el xros heart entro al portal hacia el digiquartz.

Al salir vieron que ya no estaban en la cancha. Estaban en la plaza del digiquartz.

-¡Miren!- señalo Yuu. Los demás vieron. Un calamar gigante color morado tenia atrapada a Kokoromon con su tentáculo, asfixiandola- ¡Es un Kopierer!

-¡No otra vez!- se quejo Tagiru.

El calamar acerco a Kokoromon más hacia sus ojos y empezó a asfixiarla con más fuerzas. La digimon gimió de dolor.

-Tú...-murmuro furioso Shoutmon, sacando su micrófono- ¡Quitale tus manos de encima!- se abalanzo hacia el calamar, pero este lo repelió facilmente, arrojándolo contra unos arboles. Al chocar los arboles se partieron a la mitad, y el dragon rojo cayo al lado de ellos.

-¡Rey!- se alarmo Gumdramon, y junto a Taiki fue a ver al dragón rojo, que se levantaba- ¿Esta bien?-

-Si...- se miro los brazos-... No me clavo nada-

-Shoutmon ¿Por que hiciste algo tan arriesgado?- le pregunto Taiki.

-No lo sé, pero...-miro como Kokoromon gemía de dolor por culpa del Kopierer, mientras Damemon intentaba salvarla, pero también era repelido-...No soporto oírla gritar.

-Re...Rey...-murmuro sorprendido Gumdramon.

-¡Oye, Kokoromon! ¡Enciendete!- le pidió Tagiru, moviendo los brazos para que ella se percatara de él.

-Yo...-gimió la digimon-...Él me... me esta absorbiendo la... la energía...- la digimon volvió a gemir de dolor, ya que una descarga azul oscuro le llego desde el tentáculo.

-¡Suéltala!-rugieron Gumdramon y Shoutmon, abalanzándose hacia el Kopierer.

-_¡Firex Vortex! _-

-_¡Rowdy Rocker! _-

Esos ataques le dieron en la cabeza al kopierer, pero con un movimiento de uno de sus tentáculos derribo a los dos dragones contra el suelo.

-¡Gumdramon!- se alarmo Tagiru al ver a su compañero inconsciente.

-¡Shoutmon!- Taiki miraba a su compañero, semi inconsciente.

Shoutmon levanto la mirada al escuchar el grito de su amigo. El dragón rojo miro para el lado para ver a Gumdramon inconsciente.

-¡Gumdramon!- Shoutmon se arrastro hacia el y lo coloco en sus brazos. Se enfurecio al ver un moretón en la frente del dragón morado.

El calamar aprovecho para atacar a los digimon. El Kopierer levanto varios tentáculos, listos para aplastar a los dragones. Shoutmon se dio cuenta y arrojo a Gumdramon en el momento que varios tentáculos cayeron sobre el dragón rojo. Gumdramon cayó a unos metros.

El xros heart se horrorizo ante eso. Kokoromon también vio la escena.

-¡Shoutmon!- Taiki iba a ayudar a su amigo, pero Damemon y Yuu se lo impidieron.

-¡Ta... Taiki-san! ¡Él... él estará bien!- intento asegurarle Yuu, pero su voz temblaba

-¡Gumdramon!- Tagiru se acerco a su compañero, quien estaba recuperando el conocimiento. Se agacho a su lado- ¿te encuentras bien, amigo?

-¿Don...donde estoy? Pensé que estaba más cerca del monstruo...-murmuro desorientado Gumdramon.

-Lo...lo estabas...-

-¿Eh?- Gumdramon lo miro extrañado. Se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien y busco con la mirada al digimon que tanto admiraba- ¿Y el Rey?- Tagiru no respondió, solo miro hacia el calamar gigante. Gumdramon lo imito y sorprendido vio que el calamar habia dejado varios tentaculos en el suelo. Se extraño por eso... pero...

El calamar empezó a levantar sus tentáculos de apoco y Gumdramon vio, horrorizado, una silueta roja boca arriba toda magullada, inconsciente en el cráter provocado por la magnitud del ataque.

-Cu... ¡Cuernomon!- se asusto Kokoromon.

-¡Shoutmon!- Taiki corrió a ver a su amigo.

-¡REY!- Gumdramon fue corriendo a ver al dragón rojo.

Los dos se dirigieron a ver al rey del mundo digital, pero de la nada apareció un tentáculo que atrapo a los dos amigos.

-¡Taiki-san! ¡Gumdramon!- se alarmaron Tagiru y Yuu

-¡No se acerquen!- les advirtió Taiki.

-¡REY!- Gumdramon intentaba zafarse para poder ayudar al dragón rojo, pero le era imposible.

En ese momento dos tentáculos se abalanzaron hacia los jóvenes, pero Damemon los empujo a tiempo. El digimon fue envuelto por los tentáculos y capturado.

-¡Da...Damemon!- se asusto Yuu al ver a su amigo atrapado.

Los dos jovenes vieron como Damemon, Taiki y Gumdramon eran arrastrados hacia el calamar, dejándolos a la misma altura que Kokoromon.

Un tentaculo se acerco lentamente al inconsciente dragon rojo, se enrosco en su cintura, y lo elevo lentamente hasta quedar en el nivel de sus ojos negros. Shoutmon tenia sus brazos hacia abajo, y su cabeza inclinada un poco hacia atras. Su microfono se resbalo de sus dedos, choco contra el suelo y rodo cerca de donde estaban Tagiru y Yuu. De los ojos del Kopierer aparecieron unos rayos que analizaron a Shoutmon, los cuales después desaparecieron.

_-Datos Confirmados. Objetivo: Shoutmon. Información del Objetivo: Rey del Mundo Digital. Compañero digimon del humano Kudou Taiki. Digimon escogido por Omegamon. Habilidades elementales: Uso del fuego representando su alma ardiente. Armamento: Microfono Metalico. Estatus:Peligroso. Misión Dada: Borrarlo si se presentara la oportunidad_

-¡Rayos! ¡Quiere acabarlo!- se enfurecio Tagiru.

-¡No te atrevas hacerle algo al Rey!- amenazo Gumdramon, intentando zafarse, al igual que Kokoromon y Damemon, pero los tres digimon empezaron a ser electrocutados.

-¡Shoutmon! ¡Despierta!- le pidio Taiki a su compañero, pero este seguia inconsciente.

Los demás tentaculos del Kopierer se enrollaron en Shoutmon, dejando solo su cabeza al descubierto. Los tentaculos empezaron a estrujar al digimon.

-¿Que hacemos?- murmuro Yuu, Tagiru lo miro y vio el miedo en Yuu- Estan en peligro... Va a matarlo...-

-¡No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada!- le dijo decidido Tagiru a Yuu.

-¡Pero no podemos usar la evolución! ¡Nuestros compañeros están inmovilizados! ¡Y no podemos sacar a otros digimon!- Yuu temblo.

-¡Aún asi no me quedare aqui a ver como matan a Shoutmon!- sentencio Tagiru y le dio un golpe a Yuu- ¡Reacciona! ¿¡No decías que apreciabas la vida!? ¡Pues Shoutmon la va a perder!-

Yuu puso su mano en la mejilla golpeada, y para sorpresa de Tagiru, el joven rubio sonrio.

-Gracias, Tagiru. Necesitaba ese golpe- Tagiru sonrio ante eso- Tienes razón ¡No podemos quedarnos a mirar!

-¡A si se habla!- Tagiru, rápidamente tomo el microfono de Shoutmon, pero pesaba demasiado-Pesa mucho...-

-¡Tagiru, si vas a hacer algo, hazlo ahora! ¡El Rey esta en peligro!- le grito Gumdramon.

Tagiru y Yuu miraron y vieron como un tentaculo se acerco al dragon rojo, y de el crecieron varias espinas. El joven de googles intento levantar el microfono, pero no podía levantarlo por completo. Dos manos aparecieron sujetando tambien el microfono. Tagiru miro a su lado para ver a Yuu.

-No siempre puedes hacer las cosas solo- le dijo Yuu. Tagiru sonrio-¿Listo?

-¡Claro!- Tagiru se lamio los labios- ¡3...2...1...! ¡AHORA!- los jóvenes levantaron por completo el microfono, y lo lanzaron contra el Kopierer, dandole en un ojo.

El Kopierer chillo de dolor y solto a sus presas. Gumdramon, en el aire, volo rápidamente hacia Shoutmon, y lo agarro a tiempo con su cola, enrollándola en su cintura. Rápidamente se alejo del Kopierer, sujetando cuidadosamente al Rey. Damemon ayudo a Taiki a alejarse del Kopierer. Kokoromon al verse liberada se encendió, saco su martillo y le dio un buen golpe en el rostro.

-¡Lo que hiciste es imperdonable!- sentencio Kokoromon, aterrizando y guardando su martillo. De repente de ella se desprendieron unas llamas que rodearon al Kopierer.

_-¡Feuerlöschpumpe!- _las llamas alrededor del Kopierer explotaron, dejando el lugar donde él estaba en llamas.

Se escucho el chillido del monstruo, y, de entre las llamas, se pudo ver una masa negra desapareciendo en polvos verdes. Lo habian derrotado.

-Termino...-dijo aliviado Tagiru.

-Shoutmon- murmuro Taiki, a lo que Tagiru, Yuu y Kokoromon miraron para ese lado. Taiki tenia a Shoutmon en su regazo, mientras Damemon y Gumdramon miraban asustados el estado del dragon rojo. Tagiru, Yuu y Kokoromon se acercaron a ellos.

Nadie en ese lugar había notado que tres figuras habían observado la pelea desde el techo de un edificio cercano. Dos altas y una pequeña.

-_Kokoromon, idiota-_ habló la figura pequeña. Usaba un transformador de voz-_Se suponía que solo tomarás una muestra de sangre, no que atrajeras sin querer a un Kopierer por el Rey-_

* * *

Shoutmon se empezaba a sentir mejor... como si algo le quitara el dolor que sentia y lo cambiara por algo calido... El dragon abrio de apoco sus ojos y vio el rostro de Kokoromon. La digimon ya no traía su capucha puesta. Se fijo que sus ojos rojo oscuro brillaban al igual que las estrellas en el cielo. Estaban en la cancha de basquetbol en el mundo humano. Era de noche.

Shoutmon estaba recostado en la banca, y tenia la mochila de Taiki como almohada. Kokoromon lo estaba curando mientras que Taiki y los demás miraban de lejos el procedimiento

-¡Esta despertando!- informo Kokoromon. Shoutmon empezo a ver los rostros de sus amigos.

-Que alivio, Shoutmon- murmuro aliviado Taiki.

-Nos has vuelto a asustar- sentencio divertido Tagiru.

-No es bueno-dame- sonrio Damemon.

-Lo importante es que estas bien- se alegro Yuu.

Shoutmon los miraba extrañados. Luego recordo todo lo que paso. Se sento de un movimiento, sorprendiendo a los presentes. El dragon sintió un dolor en su pecho y se lo abrazo.

-No te esfuerces. El resto de tus heridas pueden curarse en el xros loader- le informo Kokoromon, colocando su mano derecha en el hombro de Shoutmon. Este la miro y vio que estaba algo lastimada.

-¿Por que no te curaste en el xros loader? ¿Y por que no me cure yo en él?- se extraño Shoutmon.

-No me gusta curarme en xros loader ajenos- sentencio Kokoromon, a lo que Shoutmon la miro sorprendido y Yuu suspiraba fastidiado- Y preferimos curarte a la manera antigua, ya que inconsciente no puedes entrar al xros loader, Cuernomon-

-No me llames así- murmuro molesto Shoutmon, causando risas en el grupo. El dragon rojo miro para todos lados- ¿donde esta Gumdramon?- las risas callaron y sus amigos miraron una de las esquinas de la cancha, donde estaba acurrucado Gumdramon tapándose la cara.

-Se culpa por lo que te paso- le informo Taiki.

-Shoutmon, se que estas cansado. Pero, por favor, habla con Gumdramon. Él no me quiso escuchar- le pidio Tagiru al dragon rojo, este asintio y se levanto de la banca. Shoutmon, con una mano en su pecho por el dolor de sus heridas, se acerco al dragon morado.

Gumdramon noto la presencia de su Rey, pero no se atrevia a verlo. Shoutmon se sentó al lado de Gumdramon y lo vio de reojo.

-Veo que estas curado- menciono Shoutmon. Gumdramon solo asintio. Pasaron unos momentos de silencio. Shoutmon suspiro y coloco su mano libre en la cabeza de Gumdramon- Mira, lo que me paso es porque me confié. No es tu culpa que yo crea que puedo hacerlo todo bien. Entendido.

-No sea mentiroso, Rey- musito Gumdramon-Es porque no soy muy diestro en batallas sin la evolución que no he podido defenderlo-

-Vamos, Gumdramon, estas...-

-No exagero. En la batalla contra el Kopierer Gorila, si usted no se hubiera preocupado de mi seguridad, no le habrian clavado la Espina. En la mansión no pude hacer mucho contra el Kopierer Araña, usted y Kokoromon-sama pudieron salir gravemente heridos. Y ahora...un simple golpe me deja inconsciente, y usted me salvo del ataque del Kopierer lanzándome lejos, sin importarle que usted recibiera el ataque. ¡¿Por que tiene que ser un Rey tan bueno?!- salto de repente Gumdramon, sorprendiendo a Shoutmon. El dragon morado se levanto y miro molesto al Rey- ¡¿Por que se preocupa por los demás y no por usted?! ¡¿Qué acaso no se da cuenta que sale usted lastimado?! ¡¿Por que?!

-¡Gumdramon!- lo callo Shoutmon. El dragon morado enmudecio. Shoutmon se paro y se coloco frente al pequeño digimon, que le llegaba hasta el pecho- ¿Te estas escuchando? ¿Sabes lo que es ser Rey? No me gane este titulo solo por ser fuerte- coloco una mano en el hombro de Gumdramon y se agacho para estar a su altura-Me lo gane porque no dejo a los digimon sufrir. Los hago tener una vida, no como en el pasado- Shoutmon se restrego los ojos cansado- Escucha... Como Rey es mi deber velar por la seguridad de los demás, no la mía. Si tengo que recibir un millon de golpes para impedir que lastimen a un inocente, lo haré-

-Pero...pero-murmuro Gumdramon.

-Mira...Cuando logres ver la valiosa gente que te rodea, veras que no quieres verla sufrir. Y actuaras instintivamente para protegerlos. Eso me pasa a mí. A si que tú no tienes la culpa de como es mi instinto- sentencio Shoutmon, levantandose y dando por terminado el asunto.

-Eso parecio más un regaño- murmuro Tagiru, a lo que el resto asintio de acuerdo.

-Sigue hablando como el Rey bueno- murmuro Gumdramon, a lo que Shoutmon solo sonrio al ver que Gumdramon volvia a ser el de antes- ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!

-Bueno, pues...-empezo a decir Shoutmon, pero de repente sintio una punzada de dolor en el brazo izquierdo, ajena a sus heridas-¡AY!- Shoutmon dio un salto de sorpresa, se dio media vuelta sorprendido sobandose el brazo. Frente a él y Gumdramon estaba Kokoromon sonriente con una vacuna llena de un liquido rojo.

-Me alegra que todo este bien ahora- se rio la digimon. Los dragones la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Eh? Kokoromon... ¿no se habia roto tu vacuna?- le pregunto sorprendido Yuu.

-Tengo dos- le dijo alegre Kokoromon. Tagiru se echo a reir.

-¡Al final si te saco sangre!- se burlo Tagiru.

-Ko... ¡Kokoromon!- Shoutmon empezo a chocar cabezas con una sorprendida Kokoromon- ¡¿Como te atreves a sacarme sangre de esa manera?!

-¿De que hablas? ¿Le temes a las inyecciones?- le pregunto inocentemente la digimon.

-¡No!-

-Entonces ¿de que te quejas?- sentencio Kokoromon, quien iba a guardar la vacuna.

-¡¿Que haces?! ¡Dame eso!- le ordeno Shoutmon, intentando quitarle la vacuna a la digimon, quien sorprendida alejo su mano de la de Shoutmon.

-¿Y para que la quieres?- pregunto Kokoromon, evitando que Shoutmon tomase la vacuna.

-¡Es mi sangre y la quiero de vuelta!- dijo testarudamente Shoutmon. Kokoromon dio un salto para atras y se guardo la vacuna en su capa.

-Vaya... ¿quien lo diria? Eres un vampiro- sentencio Kokoromon. Se hizo un silencio roto por las risas de Tagiru.

-¡KOKOROMON!-rugio Shoutmon, y empezo a perseguir a la digimon por toda la cancha.

Gumdramon se acerco a su compañero, quien se retorcia de la risa.

-Re...Realmente Kokoromon es genial- sentencio entre risas Tagiru.

-Por favor, Tagiru-murmuro Yuu, a lo que Damemon rio por lo bajo.

-Bueno... Tagiru tiene razon- opino Taiki, con los brazos cruzado viendo como un furioso Shoutmon perseguia a una divertida Kokoromon. Tagiru y el resto miraron asombrados a Taiki- Kokoromon es genial porque es capaz de sacar de sus casillas a Shoutmon- Taiki sonrio-Y dudo que eso sea algo usual, dando el hecho de que es el Rey del Mundo Digital.

-¡A que tengo razon!- dijo alegre Tagiru.

-Taiki-san ¿usted tambien?-murmuro Yuu con una gota en la cabeza.

-Ahora que lo mencionas...-Gumdramon se cruzo de brazos y los jovenes y Damemon lo miraron- Desde que el Rey conocio a Kokoromon-sama, él se ha vuelto diferente.

-Te equivocas- lo corrigio Taiki, a lo que Gumdramon y Tagiru lo miraron- Shoutmon siempre ha sido así. Pero su trabajo como Rey lo ha hecho madurar demasiado-sentencio el joven.

-¿Eso significa que Kokoromon es capaz de hacerlo actuar como antes?- pregunto Tagiru.

-Eso parece- opino Taiki.

Gumdramon miro como el Rey perseguia a la digimon naranja. Y le parecio que el dragon rojo disfrutaba eso... ¿Tan pesado era el cargo de Rey como para cambiar tan drasticamente su actitud? ¿Y solo Kokoromon-sama era la unica hasta ahora en poder hacer que fuera como antes? Gumdramon sonrio ante eso.

-Tal vez...-murmuro Damemon, a lo que sus amigos lo miraron. El digimon blanco rio por lo bajo- No seria mál que esos dos terminaran juntos-dame-

-¡¿EEEHHH?!- dijeron Shoutmon y Kokoromon, que justo pasaron al lado del xros heart, pararon y miraron atonitos al digimon blanco, que parecia divertido. Se señalaron- ¡¿Como yo terminaria junto/junta a ella/él?!-dijeron al mismo tiempo. Sus amigos los miraron sorprendidos. Los dos dragones tambien se miraron sorprendidos- ¡Pero si es verdad! ¡Como si fuera a perder el tiempo!- volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo- ¡Deja de copiarme!

-Realmente son tal para cual-murmuro divertido Tagiru.

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS!-rugieron ambos digimon, asustando al joven de googles.

-¡¿Como podría yo estar con ella?!- Shoutmon apunto a Kokoromon

-¡¿Y yo con él?!- Kokoromon apunto a Shoutmon.

-Realmente...son iguales...-murmuro Gumdramon.

-¡¿Gumdramon, tú tambien?!- se sorprendieron ambos dragones, quienes se miraron y miraron para otro lado, soltando un bufido.

-Damemon, no debiste decir eso- le murmuro Yuu a su amigo, quien rio nerviosamente.

-¡Ah! Me olvide- Tagiru se acerco al final de la banca, donde estaba apoyado el micrófono de Shoutmon- Shoutmon tú micrófono- el joven lo levanto y para su sorpresa pudo levantarlo con una mano- ¿Eh? Ya no pesa-

-No es un micrófono común y corriente- le explico Shoutmon, acercandose a él- Este microfono reacciona ante los corazones valientes. Si hay miedo o desesperación en la persona que lo toma, no mostrara todo su poder-

-Ya veo. Ahora no tengo miedo, pero...-Tagiru miro al suelo- En ese momento... parecia que Shoutmon iba a morir... y senti...-

-Sentimos- Yuu se coloco a su lado-miedo. Por eso el microfono nos pesaba a los dos-

-Solo sus corazones a pesar del miedo, han podido levantar este microfono- les informo Shoutmon, a lo que los jovenes se miraron sorprendidos.

-Ese es un comienzo- opino Yuu.

-Lo dices solo porque tú tambien lo lograste- se rio Tagiru, ambos jovenes se rieron. Tagiru le entrego el microfono a Shoutmon. El objeto de metal brillo por unos instantes-¿Eh? ¿Que paso?-

-No te preocupes, solo es que reacciono ante su dueño- informo Shoutmon guardando su microfono.

-Es bueno que ya no se peleen- señalo contento Taiki, a lo que sus amigos asintieron.

-A todo esto...- Kokoromon miro curiosa a los dos jovenes- ¿Por que se peleaban?- Tagiru rio nerviosamente y Yuu se puso rojo. Si Kokoromon sabia la razon...

-Lo que pasa es que Tagiru y Yuu se enamoraron de una compañera de curso llamada Samanta- informo Gumdramon, a lo que Tagiru y Yuu echando fuego de los ojos, miraron a Gumdramon, quien palidecio. Los dos jovenes empezaron a perseguir al pobre digimon por toda la cancha. Kokoromon se habia quedado en blanco.

-¿Sa...manta?- murmuro atonita la digimon, y rio nerviosamente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- le pregunto Shoutmon de manera desconfiada. La digimon dio un salto de sorpresa.

-Nada, nada- la digimon movio nerviosamente sus brazos de arriba a abajo.

-Mentirosa- murmuro Shoutmon

-¡¿EH?!- la digimon le dio un coscorron al rey- ¡Eso no fue nada caballeroso!-

-¡Eso me dolio!- le informo molesto Shoutmon a Kokoromon, chocando cabeza con ella.-¡Y eso no fue de una dama!

-¡Cuidado!- aviso Gumdramon, que de tanto correr no se habia fijado por donde iba. El digimon choco con el dragon rojo, empujandolo hacia Kokoromon, y como sus cabezas estaban tan juntas, sin querer, se dieron un beso.

Se hizo un silencio profundo en el ambiente. Taiki y Damemon miraban todo rojos la escena. Tagiru y Yuu se detuvieron atonitos y rojos. Gumdramon miraba rojo y sorprendido la escena que el provoco. Shoutmon y Kokoromon se miraban atonitos. Se separaron lentamente. Ambos estaban rojos. La digimon se tapo la boca.

-Yo...yo...-tartamudeo Shoutmon-Eh...yo...-

-¡Pervertido!- le grito la digimon, sacando su martillo y dandole al digimon un martillazo que lo mando al otro extremo de la cancha. Shoutmon choco con su cabeza contra la tabla de basquetboll y cayo nockaut al piso.

-¡Re...Rey!- se alarmo Gumdramon.

-¡Pervertido!- le volvio a gritar avergonzada Kokoromon- ¡¿Y te haces llamar Rey?!-

-Bu...bueno Kokoromon. Fue solo un beso...-intento calmarla Taiki.

-¡¿Un beso?!- se escandalizo la digimon- Era mi primer beso- se lamento Kokoromon, a lo que todo el xros heart (incluso Shoutmon, que se paro de la sorpresa) la miraron atonitos.

-¿Tú primer... beso?- tartamudeo Shoutmon, tocandose los labios con sus dedos

- ¡Y tú me lo quitaste! _¡Pervertidomon!_- le grito Kokoromon toda roja- ¡Rayos! -se lamento Kokoromon- ¡Yo no queria tenerlo!- lloro infantilmente la digimon. Taiki, Tagiru, Gumdramon, Yuu y Damemon la miraron con una gota en la cabeza, aunque ellos cinco aún estaban sonrojados.

-¿_Pervertidomon?- _repitio sorprendido Yuu.

-No es muy imaginativo-dame- opino Damemon

-¡Lo siento!- Shoutmon se acerco a la digimon- Yo no quise... No era mi intención...-

-¡Callate, Pervertidomon!- le grito indignada Kokoromon, llorando infantilmente

-¡Oye, no exageres! Como si hubiera sido bueno-murmuro Shoutmon, pero se escucho claramente en la silenciosa cancha de basquetboll. Kokoromon dejo de llorar infantilmente y miro de manera asesina al Rey del mundo digital, quien trago saliva sabiendo que dijo algo que no debia. Tagiru, Gumdramon, Yuu, Damemon y Taiki se pusieron azules del miedo.

-¿_No fue bueno?_- susurro Kokoromon, echando chispas de los ojos mientras era rodeada de un aura asesina.

-¿Eh? No... Digo...Yo...-Tartamudeo Shoutmon, pensando que debia despedirse de esa vida.

-_¿No fue bueno...?_ Pues lo lamento, _**Rey**_... ¡LA PROXIMA VEZ BESA A UNA DIGIMON QUE TENGA BUENOS BESOS!- le grito la digimon encendiendose.

-Es...espera-tartamudeo Shoutmon.

-_¡Blesse!_- chillo Kokoromon extendiendo su palma a donde estaba el asustado Shoutmon. Un rayo de fuego salió de su palma y Shoutmon tuvo que agacharse para que el ataque no le diera.

El fuego quemo los arboles que estaban detrás de las rejas de la cancha de basquetboll. El xros heart miro atonito y en blanco el fuego. Shoutmon,azul del miedo y temblando de pies a cabeza miro a Kokoromon, quien jadeaba. La digimon miro el fuego y palidecio.

-¡Ay, no! ¡Me metere en problemas!- se lamento- ¡Pervertidomon, esto no ha terminado!- y la digimon se fue echa una bala.

El xros heart miro atonito lo que paso.

-¡FUEGO!- se escucho una voz. Los gritos llenaron el lugar.

-¡Esto esta mal! ¡Dentro de poco esto se llenara de humanos!- se asusto Gumdramon.

-¡Sera mejor irnos por el Digiquartz!- señalo Taiki, a lo que sus amigos asintieron. Los jovenes tomaron sus mochilas. Taiki agarro a Shoutmon de la cintura, como si fuera un saco, porque el digimon no podia moverse de la impresion. Tagiru levanto su xros loader rojo oscuro.

-_¡Time Shift!_- Tagiru abrio el portal que conduce al digiquartz y los seis amigos cruzaron por él.


	6. La Obra de Teatro ¡Deslumbra Xros Heart!

_La Obra de Teatro. _

_¡Deslumbra, Xros Heart!_

-Como escucharon niños. En dos semanas se realizara el Encuentro de Obras de Teatro en Tokio. Y nuestra escuela va a participar en ella- informo el Profesor a su clase.

-¡Bien!- Tagiru se levanto entusiasmado de su asiento- ¡Nosotros vamos a ganar!

-Aqui vamos otra vez- murmuro fastidiada Mami.

-Nos alegra tú entusiasmo, Tagiru-kun- opino el Profesor con una gota en la cabeza-Pero hay que pensar que participaran la mayoría de las escuelas de la ciudad, sin contar que algunas se especializan en estos eventos- informo el adulto. Yuu levanto el brazo y le dio la palabra.

-Profesor ¿que obra hará la escuela?- pregunto el rubio.

-Bueno, las obras fueron escogidas al azar entre las escuelas, y a nosotros nos toco _La Bella Durmiente_- ante eso, los jóvenes del curso suspiraron fastidiados y las niñas (excepto Sam) chillaron de alegría.

-No puede ser...-murmuro Souta sin poder creerlo-...¿por que no nos toco una más interesante?-

-El encuentro va estar abierto para todo espectador. Por lo que las obras debieron ser escogidas en temas infantiles, por la familia- explico el profesor.

-¿De que se quejan?- pregunto una amiga de Mami- ¿Se imaginan a Yuu-sama como el príncipe?- y el grupo de niñas se imaginaron a Yuu con traje de príncipe sonriendoles. El verdadero Yuu sintio un escalofrio.

-Con respecto a los actores- continuo el profesor-Mañana los alumnos que quieran participar en la obra deberán presentarse después de clases en el gimnasio. Ahí se van a escoger los actores frente al resto de la escuela. Como este es un evento que involucra a todo la escuela, se ha decidido que después de las elecciones de los actores se van asignar diferentes tareas a cada curso para aportar en el evento (obviamente los actores quedan fuera de las tareas) Por el tiempo que vamos a ocupar. No habrá tareas ni pruebas en estas dos semanas de trabajo- termino el profesor. A lo que varios niños (en especial Tagiru) saltaron de alegria.

-¿Donde va a ser?- pregunto Makoto.

-El lugar de encuentro va a ser en nuestra escuela, por eso debemos esforzarnos para atender bien a nuestros invitados- respondio el profesor, acercandose a Samanta, quien todo el rato miraba aburrida el cielo- Samanta-chan, espero que aproveches esta oportunidad para socializar más con el curso- la joven lo miro de reojo y volvió a mirar el cielo.

-No gracias, profesor- respondió, dejando en blanco al curso.

-Ah... bueno...-se repuso el profesor- Pues en lo personal a mí ( y al resto de los profesores) nos gustaría que participaras-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la joven, mirando molesta al profesor, quien retrocedió un poco del susto.

-Bueno... leímos en tú informe que en tú escuela en Alemania participabas en el club de Teatro y que tú grupo solía ganar en las competencias- le informo el profesor. El curso miro sorprendido a la joven de lentes.

-Sorprendente...-murmuro asombrado Tagiru.

"Ya veo... eso explica porque es tan buena en actuar como alguien fría frente a todos" pensó Yuu "O no... O tal vez ella realmente es así" se preocupo.

-Como profesores no es su deber leer información personal del alumnado- murmuro Sam.

-Pues... fue tú tío quien nos pidio leer eso- admitio el profesor, la joven lo miro sorprendida-... Por lo que nos pidio también comunicarle sobre este tipo de eventos. Él quiere que tengas amigos- rio nerviosamente el profesor, pero el adulto junto a los jovenes se asustaron al ver un aura asesina rodeando a la joven.

-Que miedo...-murmuro Souta.

-Ya veo...-la joven miro el cielo-...Pero yo **no actuare**...-sentencio la joven. El profesor y los alumnos suspiraron aliviados, al ver que la joven ya no los iba a amenazar con su aura asesina.

* * *

Tocaron la campana que anunciaba la salida de los alumnos, aunque, a diferencia de otros días, fueron muy pocos los que se fueron, porque los demás iban al gimnasio. Entre ellos iba Samanta, fastidiada.

Cuando iba por la calle pateo una lata de bebida, pensando en lo que le diría a...

Se detuvo al ver a un joven de unos veinte años, algo alto, con el pelo negro algo desordenado y un mechón de pelo sobresaliente hasta su nariz. Traía puesto una camisa azul y una chaqueta verde, más unos pantalones grises y zapatos ía puesto unos lentes negros.

Samanta lo miró molesta.

-Ni creas que voy a participar en esa estúpida obra, _Luke_- le aseguro la joven, acercándose. A esa distancia se podían ver los ojos rojos ocultos por los lentes.

-...¿Por qué no?- le pregunto el joven.

-Tenemos mayores problemas. Así que perder dos semanas en una obra sería demasiado- le dijo la joven, empezando a caminar, pero Luke la detuvo colocando su mano con guantes en su hombro. La joven lo miró de reojo.

-... Hazlo- le pidió.

Samanta bufo molesta.

-Obligame-

* * *

-¿Planeas actuar?- le pregunto Taiki a Tagiru, mientras caminaban al gimnasio junto a Yuu, al lado de varios estudiantes que querían ver las presentaciones de los actores.

-¡Sí!- dijo con entusiasmo el joven de googles- ¡Les demostrare a todos mi espectacular actuación!-

-¿Taiki-san, y usted?- pregunto Yuu.

-Bueno...la profesora de arte ya me alisto como Ayudante en el Evento- explico el joven- A si que no voy a poder actuar-

-O sea... ¿Taiki-san va ayudar en todos los trabajos?- pregunto Tagiru.

-Si...-rio Taiki- Es que no pude darle la espalda cuando me lo pidio- Yuu y Tagiru lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza- ¿Y tú Yuu?

-No lo sé...-

-Temes perder contra mí, verdad-dijo Tagiru.

-Ya, ya... me alistare para que dejes de molestar- suspiro Yuu.

Los jovenes entraron al gimnasio y se sorprendieron al verlo tan lleno. Habia una zona rectangular que marcaba la zona donde iban a presentarse los postulantes a actores, y al frente varias bancas , donde ya habia gente sentada (tambien algunos apoderados). Al lado de la zona estaban algunos profesores alistando a los postulantes.

Tagiru y Yuu se acercaron a ahí, mientras Taiki se sentaba en una banca.

_En el xros loader de Taiki_

-Kiss, Kiss- cantaban los Pixmons.

-¡Ya callense!- Shoutmon más rojo de lo normal empezo a perseguir a los Pixmons por todo el xros loader.

-Vaya... Shoutmon no te alteres tanto- le pidio Jijimon, sentado arreglándose la barba- Que le hayas dado tú primer beso a una digimon en un accidente no es para ponerse a sí-

-¡No me lo recuerdes!- le pidio molesto y rojo Shoutmon, acercándose rápidamente al digimon anciano-No lo digas. Si Gumdramon y Tagiru se enteran que ese era mi primer beso...- el dragon rojo ya se los imagino riéndose a todo pulmón-...Me molestaran toda mi vida.

-Si, si- prometio Jijimon con paciencia.

_Fuera del xros loader_

Tagiru y Yuu se sentaron junto a Taiki, quien les guardo los lugares.

-¿Y que papel piensas tener?- le pregunto Taiki a Tagiru

-Pues... el principal- respondio Tagiru.

-Eso significa que tendrás que besar a la que le toque ser princesa- le señalo Yuu, a lo que Tagiru lo miro asombrado.

-¡No pienso besar a nadie!- le respondio Tagiru.

-¿Y tú?- le pregunto Taiki al rubio.

-Pues... por Tagiru- el joven fulmino al joven de googles-También pedí el principal-

-Ah... van a competir por ese papel- se rio Taiki

-¡Eh! Miren- señalo Tagiru, los jóvenes miraron y se asombraron ver entrar a Samanta al gimnasio, cruzada de brazos y siendo arrastrada por Luke. Los compañeros del curso de Tagiru, quienes también estaban, miraban la escena sorprendidos, al igual que el resto de la gente.

-Buenas Tardes...- saludo el joven al llegar al lugar donde se alistan los estudiantes. Tomo a la joven de los hombros y la coloco frente a él- Vengo a alistar a Samanta Wolf como la princesa...-

Tagiru, Yuu y el resto de sus compañeros de clase se quedaron en blanco. Al igual que Taiki.

-Te voy a...- murmuro enojada Samanta.

-Eh... ¿Y usted quien es?- se recobro de la impresión la profesora.

-Es mi tío. Y no se preocupe, profesora. No voy a actuar- sentencio la joven, dando media vuelta, pero el adulto le agarro de nuevo de la chaqueta, sin dejar de mirar al frente. La joven intento dar unos pasos, pero no avanzaba nada.

-Un minuto... ¿Samanta Wolf?- medito la profesora- ¡Cierto! La joven que nos recomendaron para la actuación- se entusiasmo la profesora, el resto de profesores se acercaron a ella.

-¿Ella es la joven que ha ganado tantos premios?- se sorprendió un profesor.

-¡Que bien que participe!- se alegro una profesora.

Luke miró a la joven, quien había dejado de intentar huir y estaba cruzada de brazos. Se fijo que la miraba.

-¡Esta bien, idiota! ¡Voy a participar!- le dijo molesta, así que Luke la soltó y dejo que la joven empezara a registrarse.

-Vaya... así que usted es su tío- el profesor de la joven se acerco al joven- Soy el profesor de Samanta- saludo. Luke inclino un poco la cabeza, respondiendo el gesto-¿Y usted es...?-

-... _Derek__ Wolf-_

-Es científico, ¿verdad?- pregunto el adulto. Luke asintió- Vaya, es muy joven, realmente. Disculpe la pregunta, ¿cuántos años tiene?-

-... 24 años- murmuro.

-Que joven~- murmuraron algo sonrojadas las alumnas.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció la profesora de artes cuando Samanta terminó de registrarse- Pueden tomar asiento mientras se preparan los últimos detalles-

-Si...- murmuro molesta Samanta, y miró a Luke- ¿Contento?-

El joven de lentes oscuros asintió, y Sam, fastidiada, se fue a sentar acompañada por Luke.

Tagiru, Taiki y Yuu ( y el resto de los espectadores) estaban en blanco. Mientras que los profesores conversaban entusiasmados. Aunque las jóvenes miraban con corazones en los ojos a Luke. Sam se fijo en eso y, molesta, empezó se cruzo de brazos.

-Bien- la profesora de artes se paro en la zona de actuación. Los demás se callaron- Entonces daremos inicio a la elección de los postulantes. Como un especial. La primera en presentarse sera una alumna extranjera que se destaca en esta rama. Samanta-chan Wolf. Por favor- llamo la profesora. La aludida (antes de mirar asesinamente a Luke, quien no se inmuto) se levanto con las manos en los bolsillos.

La chica se acerco a la profesora, quien le entrego una hoja.

-Solo debes leer esto y actuarlo como deberías- le informo la profesora, pero la joven ya leía la hoja. Para sorpresa de todos, se la entrego-¿Eh?

-Tengo memoria fotográfica. Ya me lo aprendí- informo la joven, los espectadores se asombraron.

La profesora, entusiasmada, asintió y se retiro. Dejando a la joven sola en la zona de actuación. Tagiru y el resto miraban expectantes. Samanta, fastidiada, miro a todos, pero cuando se fijo en Luke, él simplemente asintió. La joven suspiro.

-¡Que desgracia!- sentencio la joven- ¡Me encuentro sola! ¡Cuando hace un momento caminaba con mi dama de compañía! ¡Y de repente escucho una voz que me llama! ¡La persigo! ¡Y llego a este salón que jamás había visto antes!- la joven camino un rato-Eso es... ¿Una rueda de cocer?- la joven se sentó en el suelo, como si estuviera al lado de un objeto imaginario- Que antigua...-la joven estiro una mano, y la retiro rápidamente- ¡Ay! ¡Me he pinchado! ¡Los cielos son los testigos de mi inocencia, este castigo no es justo!- la joven coloco otra mano en su frente- El sueño me llama... pero aún no llega el ocaso- la joven se acurruco en el suelo-...Los parpados me pesan...-y cerro los ojos. Los espectadores se asombraron por tal actuación. Y rompieron en aplausos.

Tagiru, Yuu y Taiki no aplaudían, estaban en blanco por completo. Al igual que los compañeros de Tagiru y Yuu

Samanta se sentó y levanto, se acomodo los lentes.

-¡Tienes el papel!- la profesora de arte y sus colegas se acercaron a la joven-Eres asombrosa.

La joven los miro, y dándose cuenta que no tenia escapatoria, suspiro fastidiada.

-¿Podrías quedarte hasta que todos los candidatos sean seleccionados?- le pregunto entusiasmado el profesor de educación física.

-Bien...- bufo Samanta, y se fue a sentar al lado de Luke. Se cruzo de brazos y piernas- ¿Estás contento, idiota?-

Luke la miró un rato, miro al frente, y, para gran sorpresa de la joven, por unos momentos, sonrió un poco.

Samanta lo quedo mirando. Luke nunca sonreía.

-Bueno, si sonríes al menos esto vale algo- suspiro la joven, sacando unos audífonos negros y poniéndoselos. Luke asintió.

La profesora se acerco a la zona de actuación. Y los aplausos pararon.

-Ahora continuemos con las demás elecciones- sentencio la profesora, llena de entusiasmo.

* * *

-No es justo- sentencio Tagiru, quien estaba caminando por la calle con aire de pesimismo. El xros heart caminaban hacia sus casas. Ya que desde el incidente de Kokoromon y Shoutmon, no planeaban acercarse a la cancha de bastquetbol, hasta que las investigaciones del incendio se terminaran.

-Vamos Tagiru, pero si alcanzaste un papel- lo alentó Taiki.

-El de comandante de la Hada Mala- le recordó Tagiru, a lo que Gumdramon en el xros loader volvió a reir.

-¿Pero quien pensaría que Samanta actuara tan bien?- se pregunto Taiki.

-_Es buena-dame_- sentencio Damemon.

-Exacto- afirmo Yuu, sin prestar mucha atención... No podía dejar de pensar quien era la persona que acompaño a Samanta diciendo que era su tío. Su forma de hablar se le hizo muy conocida, y, por unos momentos, creyó haber visto unos ojos rojos...

-¡Yuu, cállate!- le dijo el joven de googles, sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos- ¡Solo estas feliz porque conseguiste el papel de príncipe!- le recordó molesto y dolido Tagiru-Ah... podrás besar a Samanta.

-No la voy a besar- le recordo molesto Yuu, y algo sonrojado- La profesora ya nos explico que en ese momento debo ocultar el rostro de Samanta-san con mi cabeza, dando la impresión que nos besamos...-se sonrojo más.

-Bueno...-Tagiru miro con malicia el xros loader de Taiki- Puedes preguntarle a Shoutmon como besar a una chica-

_-¡TAGIRUUUUU!- _se escucho a Shoutmon. El xros loader rojo empezo a moverse solo.

_-¡Brother, calmate!- _le pedia Starmon.

_-¡SI!- _apoyaron los Piximons.

_-¡Sueltenme!- _rugio el dragon rojo-_ ¡Le daré una buena tunda!-_

-Oye, Tagiru- Taiki vio molesto a su amigo, quien se reía- No te desquites con Shoutmon-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- se escucharon. Se quedaron quietos. Se miraron, y se asomaron por la esquina.

Samanta estaba hablando con alguien por su celular rojo de tapa. Luke estaba apoyado en una pared.

-Está bien. Vamos para allá- aseguro, cortando la llamada. Se acerco a Luke y le mostró el celular- Y es por estas cosas, que no ando en estupideces como obras de teatro- le dijo, molesta. Empezó a irse.

-... No tienes que mentir- murmuro Luke, haciendo que ella se detuviera- No debes aislarte... Debes seguir e intentar hacer amistades de tu edad-

Samanta lo miró de reojo, con una mirada fría.

-Te lo dije antes, y te lo vuelvo a decir. Que este a tu cuidado no te da derecho a decidir como viviré socialmente- Luke la miró- Esta es mi vida, y así estoy bien. Si tanta lastima de doy, ¿por qué no mejor vas a hablar con mi primo?- le pregunto, despidiéndose con la mano- Él es más lamentable que yo-

Luke la miró irse, y después miró por donde se acababa de ocultar el xros heart.

-... Que extraño- murmuro Tagiru, quietos en la esquina.

-Jamás pensé que Samanta le hablara así a su tío- murmuro sorprendido Taiki.

Yuu frunció el ceño.

-... Así es ella- escucharon.

Los tres se quedaron en blanco, y, como máquinas, miraron a Luke.

-¡LO SENTIMOS, NO QUERÍAMOS ESPIAR!- se disculparon los tres, haciendo reverencias.

Luke los quedo mirando.

-... ¿Son amigos de Samanta?- les pregunto. Los tres se incorporaron.

-Pues...- murmuro Tagiru, nervioso.

-Tratamos de serlo- aseguro Taiki. Luke lo miró y Taiki, algo extrañado, noto los ojos rojos del joven. ¿Por qué se le hicieron familiares?

-Disculpe, Wolf-san- lo llamó Yuu. Luke lo miró- ¿Qué sucedio? ¿Samanta-san está en problemas?-

-... Intentaron robar en el departamento en el que vive- respondió Luke. Los jóvenes se asustaron- Pero no se llevaron nada. Los vecinos avisaron...-

-¿Donde ella vive? ¿Usted no vive con ella?- pregunto Taiki. Luke asintió.

-... Este... Derek-san- Tagiru se rasco la cabeza. Yuu lo miro fastidiado al ver que se atrevía a llamarlo con su primer nombre, dando el hecho de que lo acababan de conocer-... ¿Por qué Samanta es... bueno... distanciada?-

Luke miró el cielo naranja, y después al muchacho.

-... No confía en otros... Considera a las personas de poco fiar- Luke se dio la vuelta, empezando a irse, pero después se detuvo, y miro a los tres amigos de reojo-... Gracias... Por intentar ayudarla- agradeció y se fue.

Los tres jóvenes se miraron.

-Bueno, Tagiru. Ya tienes tú respuesta- Yuu se acomodo la mochila- Samanta-san no socializa porque no confía en nosotros. Y tú ya le has dado motivos para eso- y sin más, Yuu se fue. Dejando a Tagiru algo nervioso.

* * *

El tiempo de la obra se acercaba rápidamente. Tagiru se sentía incomodo por el hecho de ser uno de los súbditos de la Hada Mala (interpretada por una compañera de pelo negro y ojos negros del curso de Taiki), pero los que más estaban incómodos eran Yuu y Samanta. El hecho de que el chico más atractivo de la escuela y la alumna extranjera serían los personajes principales provocaban celos en la mayoría de las alumnas de la escuela. Mami y sus amigas se sentían decepcionadas (a ellas les toco el papel de las tres hadas buenas). Samanta empezó a ser victima en los recreos de burlas de las compañeras de otras clases, celosas de ellas de poder actuar junto al famoso y atractivo Amano Yuu, hermano menor de una hermosa cantante famosa, Amano Nene. Pero, no importa lo que le dijeran o los gestos que le hacían, Samanta los ignoro por completo-

La actitud de aquellas jóvenes no les gusto mucho al curso de la joven, quienes empezaron a caminar junto a ella por los pasillos. Samanta no reclamo.

Los ensayos fueron progresando bastante, y Tagiru se dio cuenta, sorprendido, que Samanta realmente era extraña, porque, al ser alguien que no se comunica con sus compañeros, podía hablar con voz fuerte y clara, como si realmente fuera aquella princesa que sufre por su destino, esperando a aquel príncipe que la rescate de su sufrimiento.

También hubo un detalle de lo que se percataron Tagiru, Yuu y Taiki. Luke, o más bien, Derek, se quedaba apoyado en una de las paredes del gimnasio, siempre observando las actuaciones, ignorando a las jóvenes de cursos mayores (como la edad de Taiki) que lo miraban con corazones en los ojos, preguntándose que color de ojos tendría aquel apuesto joven.

Un día antes de la función, los alumnos se probaron los trajes.

-Bien- dijo Mami entusiasmada, saliendo de un vestidor y subiendo al escenario. Llevaba un vestido rosa pastel, un sobrero de hada del mismo color, y una varita rosa en su mano- ¿Que tal me veo?- hubieron signos de exclamación. Mami se veía bien. Sus amigas contentas (una llevando el mismo traje color verde y otra color azul) se le acercaron.

-Te ves bien, Mami-chan- alago la profesora de arte, con el libreto en mano. Ella y Luke, quien estaba apoyado a una pared observando, eran los únicos que estaban en el gimnasio, junto con el reparto de actores.

-¡No quiero salir!- se escucho a Tagiru, todos los demás actores miraron el vestidor de hombres. Tagiru salio empujado por Yuu. Tagiru llevaba dos cachos en la cabeza, un traje completo negro, una lanza roja y una cola de demonio. Yuu llevaba un traje de principe color crema, y una capa roja. En su cinturón negro llevaba una espada de cartón.

-¡Ah! ¡Yuu-sama se ve como un verdadero príncipe!- sentenciaron Mami y sus amigas, con corazones en los ojos.

-Te ves bien- una compañera de Taiki se le acerco contenta. La joven llevaba un vestido morado oscuro, una capa negra, sombrero negro y varita negra. Ella era la Hada Mala. La joven miro a Tagiru- Tú también- el joven enrojeció un poco- Bien, solo falta nuestra princesa-

-¿Se esta poniendo los lentes de contacto, Karin?- pregunto uno de los actores, la joven asintió.

-Le pedi que se los pusiera, para ver si hay que reemplazarlos- informo Karin- Wolf-san me dio la receta de sus lentes- agrego, mirando al joven, quien, desde donde estaba asintió. Las compañeras de Karin suspiraron con corazones en los ojos, haciendo que ella y la profesora las miraran con una gota en la cabeza.

-Entonces ahora sé a quien debo patear- comento Sam, saliendo de su vestidor. Todos quedaron atónitos. Luke levanto la vista y se incorporo. La joven llevaba una peluca color rubio que le iba bien. Sus ojos eran azules por los contactos. Traía puesto un elegante vestido color fucsia.

Tagiru sintió como si le diera calor. Se veía hermosa.

-Samanta-chan, te ves muy bien- la elogio Karin, la aludida asintió.

-Oye, Samanta. Te ves muy bien sin los lentes- le señalo Mami- Deberías empezar a usar contactos en vez de esos lentes de marcos tan gruesos- le sugirió. La joven nego.

-Prefiero los lentes normales- informo.

-Guau...-murmuro Tagiru, Sam lo miro- Te ves...-

-Rubia- señalo la joven.

-Bueno... sí...-tartamudeo Tagiru.

-Te ves bien- se le adelanto Yuu.

-Yuu-sama...-se lamentaron Mami y sus dos amigas, con corazones rotos.

La joven solo asintio.

-Te vez muy bien. Pareces una princesa de verdad- sonrió contenta la profesora- ¿Qué le parece, Wolf-san?- le pregunto a Luke, que se había acercado.

El joven la miró detenidamente.

-¿Y?- le pregunto fastidiada Samanta.

-... Te pareces a tu madre- le dijo, sorprendiéndola, y un poco a los presentes.

-Cierto... Ella era rubia y de ojos azules- se acordó Samanta, moviendo la mano como si espantara una mosca- ¿Podemos empezar?- miró a Karin- Odio los vestidos-

-S-Si...- asintio Karin, algo sorprendida de como la joven de peluca se había tomado el cumplido de _su tío_, mientras que sus amigas suspiraban conmovidas al ver que el guapo joven era de _buen corazón_. Aunque Luke no pareció molestare en absoluto la actitud de la joven.

* * *

-Ese Yuu- Tagiru, bajo las tapas de su cama, miraba molesto el techo oscuro de su cuarto- ¿Como se atreve a elogiar a Samanta?

-_Calmate._-le pidio con paciencia Gumdramon. El xros loader rojo oscuro estaba en la mesita de estar-_Debes de concentrarte en la obra. Aunque no digas mucho. Tienes mucha __acción_-

-Si, si- Tagiru cerro los ojos y se durmió.

Gumdramon vio un rato a su amigo, sonrio.

* * *

La escuela de Tagiru estaba rebosando de invitados. Los actores de cada escuela miraban el gimnasio entusiasmado, donde había un escenario especial para la ocasión. Cada colegio tenia su propio camarin, con todo lo necesario. Tagiru y el resto ya se ponían su traje, pero no veían a Sam por ningún lado, aunque la joven ya se habia puesto el traje.

Samanta estaba detrás del gimnasio, sola. En un momento aparecieron dos figuras a su lado. Jack y Luke, con su forma de liebre humanoide y su buzo gris con la capucha puesta.

-...Parece que un Kopierer se ha infiltrado en el digiquartz de la escuela- informo Luke.

-¿Parece? ¿Y después por qué crees que tengo que tener tiempo libre?- le pregunto molesta- Habrá que derrotarlo- ordeno, dispuesta a sacarse la peluca, pero Luke la detuvo.

-Actúa... Nosotros nos encargamos-

-¡¿EH?! ¡Pero yo queria ver la obra!- le dijo Jack- ¡¿Por qué mejor no se encargan Delta A, o a Aquilamon, o a Wizardmon...?!- empezó a decir.

-Cada uno está en un sector diferente y enfrentándose a un Kopierer... Somos los únicos en la zona- lo interrumpió Luke. Jack se lamentó.

-Esta bien... Esta zona esta llena de civiles. No pueden dejar a un Kopierer secuestrar a algún cazador frente a tanta gente- dijo Sam.

-Necesitaremos a Kokoromon- murmuro Luke. La joven asintió y saco su xros loader.

-_Reload, Kokoromon_- la digimon salio del aparato.

-Eh... Pero quería ver la obra- murmuro molesta la digimon.

-Somos dos- le aseguro Jack, pateando el piso.

-Tengo que irme- informo Sam, alejandose- Hagan lo que puedan y no se arriesguen- Jack rio.

-No somos niños. Solo preocupate de la obra, señorita rubia- le sonrio.

-Rompete un brazo- le pidio contenta Kokoromon.

-Es una pierna- le señalo Jack. Sam miró a Luke. Este asintió.

-... Vendré a verte- le prometió, sorprendiendo a Jack y a Kokoromon. Samanta se sorprendio un poco, y bufo molesta, mirando para otro lado.

-Rayos... Lo que hago por ustedes- murmuro Samanta, y se fue

-Bien, nos vamos- sentencio la liebre de ojos celestes. Luke y Kokoromon asintieron, cuando alguien choco contra Jack, cayendo encima de él.

-¡¿Jack?!-se sorprendió Yuu. La liebre de ojos celestes tenía a Tagiru encima de él. El chico habia chocado con Jack. Yuu y Taiki miraban la escena sorprendidos. Kokoromon se cruzo de brazos y medito.

-Como que debimos saltar a los techos- opino la digimon.

-¡Ya lo sé!- le señalo Jack. Tagiru se paro con cuidado, al igual que la liebre.

-¿Que hacen aqui?-pregunto Tagiru, sobándose la cabeza.

-Pasabamos por aquí-mintio Jack.

-Un Kopierer esta por la escuela. A si que debemos derrotarlo- informo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Kokoromon. El Xros heart la miro sorprendido. Jack agarro a Kokoromon y empezó a restregar sus puños en la cabeza de la digimon- ¡Ay! ¡Perdón!

-Rayos- Jack solto a la adolorida digimon- ¿Por que eres tan boca floja?-

-Un Kopierer...-murmuro Taiki-... Esto es malo, hay mucha gente inocente. Debemos hacer algo- Yuu y Tagiru asintieron.

-Oh, No- Jack nego con los brazos- Ustedes se quedaran sentados mirando las obras que van a presentar (Bueno, Taiki sí. Yuu y el chico googles actuaran)

-Soy Tagiru, no chico googles- se molesto Tagiru.

-Además no lleva sus googles. Lleva unos cuernos-le señalo Kokoromon.

-Vamos a ayudarlos- sentencio Yuu.

-Luke, ayúdame- pidio Jack, mirando el lugar donde estaba Luke. Pero la liebre de ojos rojos no estaba. Jack y Kokoromon miraron para todos lados- ¡Se ha ido, el muy rufián!- se enfureció Jack, agarrándose las orejas. Taiki, Yuu y Tagiru sacaron sus xros loader y de ellos salieron sus compañeros.

-Tendrán que ayudar a Jack y a Kokoromon. Deben evitar que el Kopierer haga algun daño en el mundo humano- pidieron los jovenes, sus amigos asintieron. Shoutmon sintio un aura asesina detrás suyo. Miro de reojo y vio a Kokoromon fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Lo que me faltaba- suspiro el dragon rojo.

-Bien, Kokoromon, nos vamos- Jack levanto su mano derecha, y su pulsera amarilla brillo. Un portal al digiquartz se abrio, para sorpresa de los jovenes y digimon.

-Si- respondio la digimon. Ambos amigos entraron en el portal.

-¡Ustedes tambien!- pidio Tagiru. Los digimon asintieron y entraron al portal. El cual desapareció despues que los digimon los cruzaran

-Bien- Taiki miro a sus amigos- Deberan concentrarse en la obra, voy a ayudarlos. _Time Shift_- antes de que sus amigos dijeran algo, Taiki cruzo el portal, el cual desapareció junto a él.

-Ay no... ¿Que hacemos?- pregunto Tagiru a Yuu.

-Actuar- sentencio Yuu.

-¡Yuu-sama!- Mami llego a donde estaban- ¡Aquí están! Debemos irnos, la obra empieza en cinco minutos- los jovenes asintieron nerviosos y se fueron del lugar.

_En el Digiquartz_.

-¡Solo un golpe!- pidio Kokoromon, moviendo su martillo de un lado a otro, quien era sujetada por Jack. La digimon intentaba abalanzarse a Shoutmon, quien estaba mirando la escena en blanco, al igual que Damemon, Gumdramon y Taiki. Luke no estaba en el lugar.

-No... Luke ya se nos adelanto ¡Para, que me vas a golpear!- le advirtio Jack, pero ya era tarde, Kokoromon sin querer le dio un martillazo en la cara. Jack la solto, se agacho y se cubrio la cara adolorido.

-¡Ay! Jack perdón- Kokoromon se acerco a su amigo, quien se sujetaba la nariz.

-¿Podrías calmarte ahora?- le pidio Jack.

-¡Pero él empezó!- Kokoromon señalo a Shoutmon.

-Solo te pedía que no tuvieras rencores por lo de la otra vez- le recordo el dragon rojo.

-Rey, cuando dice la otra vez ¿Se refiere al beso?- le pregunto maliciosamente Gumdramon . El dragon le dio un coscorrón que dejo nockaut al pequeño.

-Bueno, ¿no deberíamos ir por el Kopierer?-dame- señalo Damemon.

-Eh...si- afirmo Jack, parándose- Ay, Kokoromon, tienes fuerza- la aludida rio.

-Bueno, debemos encontrarlo antes que afecte al mundo humano- señalo Taiki, Shoutmon, Gumdramon y Damemon asintieron. Pero Jack nego con la cabeza.

-Deberías volver a tú mundo. Nosotros nos encargamos de esto- dijo en tono serio la liebre, quien miro de reojo a Shoutmon- Además, no creo que Cuernomon deje que trabajemos juntos-añadio.

-No me llames así- ordeno Shoutmon. Jack sintio algo de miedo por el tono de voz que uso el dragon rojo.

-Te llamaremos como queramos, Pervertidomon- sentencio molesta Kokoromon.

-Te dije que lo de la otra vez fue un accidente- se defendio Shoutmon, algo rojo.

Se sintio una explosion en el techo del gimnasio.

-¡¿Y eso?!- se alarmo Gumdramon.

-¡Debe ser el Kopierer!- señalo Taiki.

-¡Peleando con Luke!- sentencio Jack, dando un gran salto hacia el techo. Kokoromon lo siguio.

-También debemos ir- informo Taiki. Sus amigos asintieron.

_En el mundo humano_

El escenario estaba listo, y los espectadores estaban sentados esperando la obra.

-Ay... que nervios-murmuro un alumno, detrás de las cortinas.

-Tendremos que esforzarnos-sentencio Karin. Los demás asintieron. Tagiru miro de reojo a Sam, quien observaba la multitud con los brazos cruzados.

Tagiru miró la multitud. Y se dio cuenta que _Derek Wolf _no estaba entre ellos.

-¿Derek-san no vendrá?- se preocupo el joven. Samanta lo miró de reojo.

-Tenía trabajo-

-Que mal... Al fin y al cabo, fue por él que entraste a la obra- le sonrió tristemente. Sam miró para otro lado- Él te quiere mucho-

-No, no me quiere. Solo se siente responsable de mi, y, más que seguro, siente pena por ser una huérfana- le aseguro, apretando un poco sus manos.

-Samanta...-se sorprendió Tagiru-Te equivocas- le aseguro, frunciendo el ceño. La joven lo miró- Él te quiere, te quiere mucho, tanto así que te obliga a participar en estas actividades porque no quiere que pierdas la capacidad de hacer amistades, y de ser feliz- le aseguro, recordando como, dos semanas antes el joven de lentes les había agradecido a él y a sus amigos por intentar acercarse a la joven.

Samanta lo miró un rato, y después a la multitud.

-... Tal vez tengas razón-comento la joven. Tagiru enrojeció un poco y rio nervioso, pero Mami lo calló.

-Shii, la obra va a empezar-informo, en el momento que las luces del gimnasio se apagaban y las luces del escenario brillaban mostrando el comienzo de la obra.

_En el Digiquartz_.

Luke peleaba en el techo del gimnasio con una rata enorme color morada. La liebre tenia problemas porque el Kopierer usaba su cola como latigo, impidiendole acercarsele. Luke salto para atrás para esquivar otro latigazo. En el momento que por detrás llegaban Taiki y el resto.

-¡Ahí estas!- Jack se acerco molesto a Luke- ¡La próxima vez avisa cuando nos vayas a dejar plantados!-le señalo. Su hermano ni lo miro-¡Ya me estas ignorando!-se lamento Jack.

-Es solo una rata-comento Gumdramon, mirando al Kopierer- ¡Será facil derrotarlo!-

-Gumdramon, aunque no lo creas, las ratas pueden llegar a ser peligrosas-le informo Taiki.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio?!-se sorprendio el pequeño.

-Si... las ratas son una plaga, traen infecciones y pueden provocar la muerte-explico Taiki- En la edad media ellos fueron responsables de la muerte de varios...-

-¡No estamos en la escuela!-le dijo fastidiado Jack-¡Solo debemos derrotarlo!-

-En realidad si estamos en la escuela-dame-murmuro Damemon.

-Ra-ra-ra-ra-ra-ra-ra-ra-ra-ra-ra-ra-ra-se escucho a Kokoromon. Todos la miraron. La digimon temblaba de pies a cabezas.

-¡Ay! Me olvide. Te dan nervios estos bichos-se acordó Jack.

-Pero las liebres también son roedores-le señalo Shoutmon.

-¿Que quisiste decir con eso?-murmuro Jack, mirando ofendido al dragon rojo.

-¡Cuidado!-advirtio Damemon. Todos miraron al Kopierer que aprovecho ese momento de conversación para acercase a ellos y uso su cola para darles un latigazo. El cual detuvieron Luke y Jack con sus manos. La rata movio su cola y arrojo a los hermanos a unos metros.

-¡Es nuestro turno!-rugio Gumdramon, abalanzandose al Kopierer.

-¡Espera Gumdramon!-advirtio Shoutmon. La rata golpeo al pequeño arrojandolo hacia Jack, quien se levantaba y volvio a caer por chocar con Gumdramon- Ese niño...-

-Es rápido a pesar de su tamaño- murmuro Taiki. El Kopierer fijo su mirada hacia Kokoromon, quien se sobresalto.

-¡Ay! ¡No me comas!-chillo asustada la digimon, ocultandose en la espalda de Shoutmon, quien era el que estaba más cerca de ella- ¡Cometelo a él!-

-¡¿EH?!- Shoutmon choco cabezas con ella- ¡Eres una cobarde!-

-¡Cállate! ¡Al menos ayúdame con él!- pidio Kokoromon, molesta.

-¿Por qué debería?- le pregunto sonriendo Shoutmon- ¿Crees que me he olvidado que intentaste quemar mis datos por lo del beso?-

Hubo un silencio y Kokoromon se puso roja como tomate.

-¡NO TE BURLES DE ESO!-le grito la digimon.

-¡Pero si no he dicho nada!-se defendio Shoutmon.

-¡CALLATE!-la digimon saco su martillo y golpeo con él a Shoutmon, lanzandolo a volar. El digimon paso cerca del Kopierer, quien se volteo sorprendido por eso. El dragon atravezo la pared de una de las salas de la escuela.

-Ah... ¿...Shoutmon...?-murmuro asombrado Taiki ante lo que le sucedio a su compañero.

-¡Le dare una buena paliza!-gritaba Kokoromon.

-Pero si lo acabas de hacer-le señalo Jack, parandose junto a Luke y Gumdramon, quien no creia que habian **mandado a volar **al Rey.

-¡Cuidado!-Damemon empujo a Kokoromon a tiempo, porque unas Espinas estaban clavadas en donde antes estaba la digimon. El Kopierer estaba lanzando Espinas desde su cola, mientras la sacudia.

-¡Rayos! ¡Se ha puesto a disparar a quema ropa!-murmuro Jack, mientras él, su hermano y Gumdramon esquivaban las espinas.

Kokoromon dio un salto para atrás. Pero calculo mal y choco con Taiki y Damemon. Los tres cayeron en una parte del piso con musgo digital. Ese suelo no los resistio y los tres cayeron al interior del gimnasio.

-¡Kokoromon!-se asusto Jack.

-¡Estaran bien!-le aseguro Gumdramon-Debemos encargarnos de ese raton-

-Rata-le corrigio Jack.

-¡Como sea! ¡No le perdonare haberme lanzado!-rugio Gumdramon, quien, junto a Jack, se sorprendieron que Luke los pasara de largo y fuera a pelear contra el Kopierer- ¡¿Nos esta ignorando?!-

-Bienvenido a mi mundo-murmuro Jack.

_En el mundo Humano_.

Yuu caminaba en el escenario. Se detuvo y miro la pared, que tenia pintado un castillo a lo lejos, rodeado de espinas y arboles marchitos.

-¿A si que ese es el castillo que recibio la maldicion de la Hada Mala?-recito Yuu- Es mi deber parar ese acto maligno-

-JA JA JA-se escucho a Tagiru.

Desde el otro extremo del escenario se vio humo morado y de él aparecio Tagiru.

-Lo siento, principe. Pero no te sugiero meterte en los asuntos de mi ama-

-¿Un secuaz?-Yuu saco su espada de madera-Dejame pasar. No importa lo que digas. Rescatare a este castillo de las malignas garras de tú ama-

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-Tagiru blandio su lanza y se abalanzo a Yuu. Empezaron a chocar espada con lanza. Hasta que Yuu se agacho, y paso rozando a Tagiru. El cual solto su lanza.

-¡Agh!-Tagiru empezo a tambalear y cayo, mientras Yuu guardaba su espada de madera-¡No... no es posible...! ¡NOOO!-y se quedo quieto.

-Bien-Yuu miro la pared-Es hora-las cortinas del escenario bajaron. Y los encargados de cambiar el paisaje empezaron a trabajar.

-Ay...-Tagiru se paro.

-No estuvo mal-le aseguro Yuu.

Sam miraba la escena apoyada en uno de los postes, aunque no pudo evitar mirar a la multitud... Luke estaba tardando con la misión.

_En el Digiquartz_.

Taiki, Damemon y Kokoromon estaban en el gimnasio del digiquartz. Habian caido sobre unos musgos, que amortiguaron la caida. El joven y el digimon estaban a los lados de Kokoromon, quien estaba inconsciente en el suelo de musgo digital.

-Kokoromon...-Taiki miraba preocupado a la digimon naranja, junto a Damemon. La digimon abrio un poco los ojos-Que alivio-suspiro alegre Taiki.

-Ay...-La digimon se sento sobandose la cabeza-¿Que...que paso?-

-Nos caimos-dame-le informo Damemon.

-Al menos el musgo amortiguo la caida-alento Taiki. La digimon suspiro triste.

-Lo siento. Es mi culpa que cayeramos. No sé hacer nada bien. Cuernomon tiene mucha razon en desconfiar de mi-se lamento la digimon.

-No digas eso-se molesto Taiki. Kokoromon lo miro sorprendida-Nadie es perfecto-le sonrio-Humanos y Digimon. Todos cometemos errores. Pero de los errores se aprenden. Hay que superarlos. Y no hay nada mejor que superarlos junto a tús amigos- le aseguro

-Taiki..-Kokoromon miro sorprendida al joven- ¿Como eres tan sabio y tú compañero tan bobo?-la digimon se cruzo de brazos e inclino un poco la cabeza. Haciendola ver tierna.

Damemon rio ante eso.

-Bueno, Shoutmon no es bobo-le aseguro Taiki, leal a su compañero- Es solo un poco agresivo. Pero es normal. Es un dragon, esta en su naturaleza-

-Y un Pervertidomon-murmuro la digimon. El joven rio.

-Dale una oportunidad-le pidio Taiki- Él es un muy buen amigo. Piensa en los demás antes que en sí mismo. Por eso es Rey-le sonrio.

Kokoromon miro sorprendida al joven.

-Taiki tiene razon-dame-apoyo Damemon. La digimon sonrio.

-Bueno, si me lo piden así. Le dare una oportunidad a Cuernomon- sentencio la digimon.

Se escucho un chillido en el ambiente. Los tres amigos miraron a todos lados sorprendidos. Desde una esquina aparecieron un monton de ratas moradas, un poco más pequeñas que la de arriba.

-¡¿EEEEEHHHHH?!-se sorprendieron los tres amigos.

-¿Habian más Kopierer?-se sorprendio Taiki.

-Pero... Pero nuestro lector solo señalo un punto en el area de la escuela-informo asustada Kokoromon.

-Tal vez porque en un punto estaban escondidos los Kopierer-dame-opino Damemon.

-Ya veo... Estos Kopierer deben de ser nuevos. Porque han tomado la inteligencia de lo que se transformaron-señalo Kokoromon.

-Entonces... El Kopierer del techo debe de ser el lider, y ellos sus seguidores-sentencio Taiki.

-No estarias equivocado si nos dijeras más de las ratas-dame-menciono Damemon.

Las ratas se abalanzaron a los tres amigos.

-¡No podemos con tantos! ¡Hay que correr!-ordeno Taiki, y con Damemon empezo a alejarse de ellos- ¡Kokoromon!-

-¡Los detendre!-le informo la digimon, encendiendose y sacando su martillo-¡Vayan por ayuda!- la digimon se abalanzo a las ratas-_¡Kokoro Hammer!-_ de los bordes de su martillo aparecieron unas llamas. La digimon empezo a golpear a las ratas, arrojandolas.

Pero no podia con todas. De un momento a otro los Kopierer se abalanzaron a Kokoromon, tomandola por sorpresa

-_¡Bun Bun Ken! _- Damemon los ataco, liberando a Kokoromon.

-¡¿Damemon?!-se sorprendio la digimon. A su lado aparecio una rata lista para morderla, pero algo la golpeo y arrojo lejos a la rata.

-¡¿Ta... Taiki?!-se sorprendio más la digimon, al ver a su amigo humano con un tubo de metal.

-¡Kokoromon! ¡No nos vuelvas a pedir que te dejemos sola!-le pidio Taiki- Somos tus amigos. Nunca te dejariamos sola-

-Te equivocas si piensas eso-opino Damemon.

-Ay...Gracias...-la digimon se restrego los ojos.

-Debemos irnos-murmuro Taiki, mientras él y sus amigos retrocedian al ver como lentamente se les acercaban los Kopierer- Kokoromon-miro a su amiga-¿Puedes destruir parte del techo para que les de a los Kopierer?-

-¡Pues claro! _¡Blesse!_- dijo Kokoromon extendiendo su palma hacia el techo. De ella un rayo de fuego salio y golpeo el techo encima de los Kopierer. Varios trozos de madera y metal cayeron hacia las ratas.

-Eso los detendra. Debemos irnos y buscar ayuda-sentencio Taiki. Sus amigos asintieron y empezaron a correr hacia la salida.

De entre los escombros salieron estrepitosamente varios Kopierer, quienes fueron a atacar a los tres amigos. Kokoromon los miro de reojo, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que habia una piedra en su camino, con la cual tropezo y cayo al suelo.

-¡Kokoromon!-se alarmaron Taiki y Damemon, parando de correr al darse cuenta que su amiga habia caido.

-Ay...-la digimon se levanto con cuidado-Mi rodilla...- la caida le habie hecho una herida en su rodilla. Kokoromon se dio vuelta y vio que varios Kopierer se abalanzaban a ella.

-¡Cuidado!-advirtio Taiki, quien, junto a Damemon, corrieron a ayudar a su amiga, pero estaban muy lejos.

-_¡Rock Damashi!_-varias bolas de fuego se abalanzaron hacia los Kopierer, arrojandolos lejos y volviendolos masas negras, que desaparecieron en polvos verdes. Parte de las bolas crearon una muralla de fuego entre Kokoromon y el resto de los Kopierer.

-¿Eh?-se sorprendio Kokoromon.

Desde arriba aparecio una silueta que descendio frente a Kokoromon.

-¿Cu...Cuernomon?-se alegro la digimon. El aludido la miro de reojo y sonrio.

-Parece que solo tienes fuerzas para arrojarme lejos-le menciono el digimon.

-¡Shoutmon!-Taiki y Damemon se les acercaron- ¡Me alegra verte! ¿Estas bien?-

-Me duele un poco la cabeza-el digimon miro a Kokoromon, quien rio nerviosa.

-¿Tienes algun plan?-le pregunto Damemon.

-No. Acabo de ver a Gumdramon y a los dos hermanos peleando contra ese Kopierer Rata en el techo. Me pidieron que viniera por ustedes y me encuentro con esto-Shoutmon miro a las ratas gigantes intentando acercarce, pero la muralla de fuego les impedia- Taiki, son muchas pero no son tan resistentes como un Kopierer normal-le comento.

-Entonces las tecnicas _Rock Damashi _y _Feuerlöschpumpe _seran suficiente contra ellos, si es que no me equivoco-menciono Damemon.

-¿Kokoromon, puedes pararte?-Taiki se agacho al lado de su amiga.

-No lo sé. Me lastime la rodilla-la digimon empezo a curarse.

-Je. Esto es interesante-Shoutmon la miro de reojo-¿Tan debilucha eres, Kokoromon? Entonces mejor dejame a mí la accion y tú vete a quejarte a otra parte-

-¿Q...? ¡¿Qué?!-se enojo Kokoromon, y de un salto se paro y se coloco al lado de Shoutmon-¡Serás...! ¡Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama!-

-Entonces desquitate con los Kopierer-pidio Shoutmon.

-¡Eso hare!-le aseguro la digimon.

-¡Nos atacan!-Damemon señalo la muralla de fuego, que empezaba a desaparecer por las Espinas que lanzaban las ratas. Los cuatro amigos se agacharon para que no les llegara ninguna.

-Kokoromon-llamo Shoutmon, la aludida lo miro-Muestrame tu fuerza-le sonrio.

-¡SI!-sonrio Kokoromon.

Ambos digimon se pararon frente a los Kopierer que se abalanzaban a ellos.

-_¡__Rock Damashi!-_

_-¡__Feuerlöschpumpe!-_

Ambos ataques de fuego se abalanzaron hacia los Kopierer, provocando una gran explosion que llego a hacer temblar el gimnasio del digiquartz.

Cuando el humo se disipo se vio a una enorme masa negra que constituia la mitad del lugar desapareciendo en polvos verdes.

-¡Lo han hecho!-se alegro Taiki.

Kokoromon suspiro y se agacho cansada. Noto una mano en su hombro. Miro y se sorprendio de ver a Shoutmon sonriendole.

-Oye, Kokoromon. ¿Crees que me he olvidado de lo que me hiciste?-le pregunto Shoutmon.

-¿Eh?-la digimon recordo que lo mando a volar por un malentendido- Lo siento-se disculpo riendo nerviosa-Fue mi culpa ¿Me perdonas?-

-Pues... ¡CLARO QUE NO!-y le dio un coscorron.

-¡AY!-se lamento la digimon.

-Eres como Gumdramon, pero en versión femenina-se enojo el dragon.

-¡Y tú eres un idiota en versión digimon!-Kokoromon empezo a chocar cabezas con él.

-¡¿Que dijiste?!-pregunto molesto Shoutmon.

-Ah...-suspiro Taiki, mientras su compañero discutia con Kokoromon-...Hay cosas que nunca cambian-se lamento el joven-¿Eh?-Taiki vio como Damemon se acercaba lentamente a Shoutmon por detrás, conteniendo la risa. El digimon blanco se preparo para empujar al dragon rojo hacia Kokoromon. Taiki se acordo que de manera parecida Shoutmon sin querer se beso con la digimon.

En ese momento el dragon rojo miro de reojo a sus espaldas y pillo _in fraganti _a Damemon a punto de empujarlo. Este rio nervioso y dijo _"Me equivoque"_

-¡DAMEMON!-Shoutmon todo rojo empezo a perseguir por todo el lugar al digimon blanco.

-¡ME EQUIVOQUE!-DAME-se lamentaba Damemon.

-¡Espera un poco, Cuernomon! ¡No te desquites con Damemon!-le señalo Kokoromon, y empezo a perseguir a Shoutmon.

Taiki vio esa extraña persecusion con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Hola!-Jack, y Gumdramon aparecieron en la entrada del gimnasio-¿Que sucedio? Me parecio oir una explosión...-la liebre de ojos celestes se quedo mirando la extraña persecusion.

-Parece que nos perdimos algo-comento Gumdramon.

-¿Derrotaron al Kopierer?-pregunto Taiki, mientras los dos amigos se le acercaban- ¿Eh? ¿Y Luke?-

-Se fue después que lo derrotamos- refunfuño Gumdramon. Jack rio por lo bajo

-Tenía cosas que hacer- aseguro Jack, rascandose la cabeza.

-Ya veo...- sonrio Taiki- Entonces ¿No tuvieron problemas?-

-¡Pues claro, que no Taiki! Fue pan comido... O mejor dicho: Fue queso comido-se rio Gumdramon.

En eso Kokoromon se cayo. Shoutmon y Damemon dejaron la persecusion y miraron a Gumdramon.

-No ha sido un buen chiste-dame-opino Damemon.

-Si-Shoutmon y Kokoromon asintieron.

-¡No me critiquen!-se enojo el pequeño.

-Venga, que tenemos una obra que ver-sonrio Taiki.

_En el mundo humano_

Yuu chocaba su espada de madera contra la cabeza de un dragon de carton.

Taiki y el resto miraban la escena sentados en las barras paralelas del techo del gimnasio.

-Tenemos los mejores lugares-se alegro Jack,.

-Tienes razon-asintio Taiki, al lado de Jack. Junto a Taiki estaban Shoutmon, Kokoromon, Gumdramon y Damemon.

En ese momento, una de las puertas del gimnasio se abrió. Jack y Kokoromon miraron de reojo eso, para ver a Luke en su forma humana y su ropa de humano acomodarse los lentes y sentándose en la silla que se le tenía reservada por ser el titular de uno de los actores. Ambos amigos se miraron y sonrieron.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- les pregunto Shoutmon.

-¡Nada!- aseguraron.

-¡Samanta-chan!- llamó Karin, detrás de las cortinas, listos para cuando llegará el cambio de escenario. La joven la miró de reojo- Tú tío ya llegó-

Samanta abrio los ojos, sorprendida, y se asomo por la abertura de las cortinas. Ahí estaba Luke, quien se veía extraño con lentes de sol en un lugar oscuro, pero esa era la única manera de esconder el color de sus ojos. Samanta no pudo evitarlo, sonrió un poco.

-¡Este es tú fin, malvado monstruo!-Yuu hizo como que atravesaba la garganta del dragón con su espada.

Kokoromon trago saliva y se toco su garganta. Shoutmon rio por lo bajo ante eso.

Humo morado aparecio del lado donde estaba la cabeza del dragon, la cual desaparecio en él.

-Lo he derrotado-Yuu guardo su espada- Pero la maldicion sigue en este castillo. La unica forma de parar esta pesadilla es salvando a la princesa-el joven camino hasta desaparecer en el otro extremo del escenario. Del cual subio el telon para el cambio de escenario.

-¿Cuantas veces hacen eso?-pregunto Gumdramon.

-La obra tiene 6 cambios de escenario, este es el quinto-le explico Taiki.

-Hey, Taiki-llamo Kokoromon, el joven lo miro- ¿Yuu tiene algo contra los dragones?-pregunto acariciando su garganta. Sus amigos contenieron la risa.

-No-le sonrio Taiki.

-¿Kokoromon-sama, como esta su rodilla?-pregunto Gumdramon.

-Ya estoy bien-la digimon miro su rodilla sana- Gracias-le sonrio. El pequeño se puso rojo- Cuernomon-Kokoromon miro al dragon rojo-Muchas gracias por salvarme-

-Pues claro. Si no te salvaba ¿como me iba a desquitar contigo por haberme mandado a volar?-le señalo Shoutmon, y para su sorpresa, Kokoromon miro triste sus rodillas- ¿Que? ¿No te volví a ofender sin querer, o si?

-No-la digimon nego con la cabeza- Es que...-suspiro-...Soy una tonta por haberte mandado a volar. Nosotros no podemos distraernos en una pelea contra un Kopierer. Y, bueno, he peleado contra ellos por mucho tiempo y aún no aprendo eso-lo miro- En serio lo siento.

Shoutmon la miro sorprendido por eso. Se podia ver en la mirada que la digimon realmente lamentaba todo. El dragon rojo bufo, y le acaricio la cabeza, sorprendiendola.

-Realmente eres una tonta-le dijo Shoutmon sin mirarla- Deja de pensar tanto las cosas: Lo que paso, pasó- le sonrio. Kokoromon lo miro sorprendida.

-Dime ¿como era que te llamabas?-le pregunto la digimon. A eso, Taiki, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon y Jack casi se caen de las barras paralelas del techo por la impresion.

-¡Serás...!-empezo a decir furioso Shoutmon, recobrandose como los demás.

-Ya, ya...-lo tranquilizo Taiki. Gumdramon rio por lo bajo.

-Ya me lo imaginaba de Kokoromon-suspiro Jack.

-Su memoria para los nombres esta equivocada-dame-opino Damemon. Kokoromon los miraba sin entender nada.

-Pero bueno ¿Como te llamas, Rey?-le pregunto seria la digimon al dragon rojo. Este la miro un rato, y luego miro para otro lado.

-Cuernomon-

Kokoromon lo miro asombrada. Sonrio de oreja a oreja. Se abalanzo a él y lo abrazo.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Que haces?! ¡Sueltame!-Shoutmon forcejaba con Kokoromon para sacarsela de encima- ¡Nos vamos a caer!-su amiga solo reia.

-Callense-les pidio Taiki. Ambos digimon se callaron y miraron para abajo. Varias personas miraban para todos lados, extrañados por el extraño ruido. Jack se fijo que Luke miro unos momentos hacia arriba, pero después miraba al frente. La liebre de ojos celestes sonrió.

-Ambos son escandalosos-sentencio Gumdramon. Quien recibio un coscorron por parte de Shoutmon.

Jack aguantaba las risas, mientras Taiki los miraba con una gota en la cabeza.

-Oye... ¿Me podrías soltar?-le pidio con paciencia Shoutmon a Kokoromon, ya que ella aún lo tenia abrazado. Ella se dio cuenta del detalle, y un poco roja lo solto.

-Miren, empieza-aviso Damemon. A lo que todos volvieron sus miradas hacia el escenario y vieron a Samanta recostada en una cama supuestamente dormida, y, acercándose a ella, Yuu.

-¿Ella es la princesa dormida?-recito Yuu- Pobre alma joven que debio sufrir la furia y envidia de una malvada Hada. Pero ya no más, he de despertarla como me dijeron las hadas buenas-Yuu se sentó en la cama y observo a Sam- Son reales los rumores sobre su belleza...-empezo a decir Yuu.

En eso Shoutmon se atrevio a mirar a Kokoromon, quien estaba mirando entusiasmada la obra. Aún en la oscuridad se podian ver claramente sus ojos rojos oscuros que brillaban de manera hermosa. Su sonrisa era inocente, pero tambien amable y encantadora. El dragon se dio cuenta en lo que pensaba y nego con la cabeza todo avergonzado. Intento concentrarse en la obra pero su mirada volvio a desviarse al rostro de Kokoromon. Miro la mano de la digimon, la cual estaba cerca de él. Y se atrevio a tomarsela. La digimon se sobresalto y lo miro sorprendida. Él observaba la obra. Kokoromon miro su mano debajo de la de Shoutmon. Volvio a ver al dragon y noto un rubor en las mejillas de este. Ella sonrio tiernamente y correspondio al gesto, apretando dulcemente la mano de su amigo. Él noto ese gesto y se puso un poco rojo. Ambos digimon entrelazaron sus manos.

-...Bien, es hora de despertarla-termino Yuu. Inclinándose un poco hacia la joven.

Mientras, detrás de escenas. El resto de los actores veian emocionados la escena.

-Oigan...-murmuro uno de los jovenes- ¿Creen que sea el primer beso de Samanta-chan?-

-¡¿Qué?!-se sobresalto Tagiru, poniéndose rojo.

-Bueno... Se supone que no deben besarse-comento una de las amigas de Mami.

-Pero ¿Y se realmente se besan?-pregunto otro joven- Yo lo haria-se puso rojo de la vergüenza- Bueno, esa niña, a pesar de su aire frio, es muy bonita...-se tapo la cara avergonzado.

Tagiru miro atonito la escena. Y, como siempre, actuo sin pensar. El joven corrio echando humito hacia el escenario, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros, a los espectadores, a Yuu, a Sam, que se levanto un poco de la sorpresa de lo que ocurria, y a Taiki y al resto. Luke levantó la mirada.

-¡Detengan ese beso!-grito Tagiru empujando a Yuu, botandolo al suelo. En eso Tagiru se resbalo con las sabanas y cayo encima de Sam, y, sin querer, la beso.

Todos en el lugar exclamaron sorprendidos. Ambos jovenes se miraron sorprendidos. Tagiru, rojo como tomate, se alejo y tapo la boca. Samanta también se la tapo y estaba sonrojada.

Luke parpadeo sorprendida, sin darse cuenta que sus lentes se resbalaron un poco.

-¡Ah!- Yuu se levanto sorprendido- ¡Tagiru!-se enojo- ¡Samanta-san! ¿Estas bien?-se preocupo el rubio.

-¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q- Que ha echo?-tartamudeo Jack, poniéndose pálido.

-E-E-E-E-E-E-Está acabado-apoyo Kokoromon.

Ambos amigos se miraron, tragaron saliva y miraron de reojo el asiento de Luke, quien se acomodaba los lentes negros.

-Esta muerto- sentenciaron ambos.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-Tagiru-se lamento Gumdramon.

-Yo-Yo- Yo no quise, en- en serio-se disculpo Tagiru.

En eso el telon bajo tapando la muy incomoda escena. Todos los espectadores se quedaron en blanco.

Detrás del telón.

-¡Tagiru! ¡¿Como se te ocurre hacer semejante cosa?!-

-¡¿Por que lo hiciste?!-

-¡La obra iba muy bien, y metiste la pata!-

Eso, y mucho más le reclamaban los compañeros de Tagiru al joven. Quien no sabia que contestar. Mientras Yuu, Mami y sus amigas estaban con Samanta, quien se había sentado y aún tenia tapada su boca.

-¿Samanta-san, estas bien?-se preocupo Yuu.

-Ese Tagiru-murmuro furiosa Mami-¡¿Como se le ocurre hacerle esto a Samanta?! ¡Y frente a todos! ¡Estaba su tío...! ¡Ya vera ese idiota!-

Samanta se levanto sorprendiéndolos. La joven camino hacia Tagiru. Los compañeros al darse cuenta de eso, y del aura que desprendia la joven le dieron el paso. Samanta se detuvo frente a un nervioso Tagiru.

-Yo-yo-no quise. En serio-se disculpo rojo como tomate Tagiru. Pero la mirada de la joven lo aterrorizo tanto que se le fue el habla.

-Eres un...-murmuro la joven, apretando su puño-Idiota-y sin más le dio un puñetazo a Tagiru mandándolo a volar hasta chocar contra los bastidores, los cuales estaban bien lejos del escenario.

Yuu y los demás miraron esa escena asombrados. En eso, se escuchaban las disculpas de la profesora de artes a los espectadores por el incidente, diciéndoles que la obra se cancelaba, desde el otro lado del telón.

* * *

Samanta salio de la escuela, fastidiada. No le habían permitido matar a Tagiru. Empezó a caminar por las calles, pero se detuvo al ver a Luke con su forma humana.

-¿Contento?- le pregunto la joven, empezando a caminar. Él la siguió- Supongo que Jack y Kokoromon se rieron a montón-

-... Están asustados por Tagiru- murmuro Luke.

-Y deberían...-murmuro Samanta, enojada.

-... Lo hiciste bien- Luke la miró de reojo.

-Lo único que viste fue mi actuación de hacerme la dormida. Eso no vale nada- le aseguro molesta Samanta.

-... No es eso...- murmuro Luke. La joven lo miró- Hiciste bien... en disfrutar el tiempo- le explico.

Samanta se quedo quieta, pero Luke siguió caminando. La joven de lentes lo miro sorprendida. Sonrió, se acomodo los lentes, y lo siguió.


	7. Jäger Aparece El Peligroso Kopierer

_Jäger Aparece. _

_El Peligroso Kopierer Dientes de Sable._

Dentro de un bosque del digiquartz se podían escuchar los sonidos de una feroz batalla. La cual provoco una gran explosion. Del humo salio una muy lastimada Kokoromon, quien tenia en sus manos un mango negro, que desde el final aparecía un sable de fuego. La digimon jadeaba, y, a pesar de su cansancio y heridas, se puso en guardia esperando que su enemigo saliera del humo de la explosion. Pasaron varios minutos. Hasta que Kokoromon sintio una respiracion detrás de ella. Se dio vuelta en el momento que una figura morada a gran velocidad le dio un zarpaso en su brazo. La digimon lo ataco con su espada, pero la figura habia desaparecido. Kokoromon trago saliva y volvio a ponerse en guardia. Su enemigo era demasiado veloz para ella. Escucho el sonido de una rama quebrarse detrás de ella e instintivamente dio media vuelta.

_-¡Blesse!_- su ataque quemo esa parte del bosque digiquartz. Kokoromon suspiro aliviada, creyendo haberlo derrotado, pero se equivoco.

Una figura morada rozo a Kokoromon desde atras haciendole un tajo en la espalda. La digimon, por el impacto, iba a caer hacia adelante, pero su enemigo era tan rapido que aparecio delante de ella y la volvio a atacar. Y de esa manera. La figura morada empezo a atacar a Kokoromon por todos lados gracias a su velocidad. La digimon, en un intento de detenerlo, sacudio su espada y logro darle a su enemigo, quien rugio de dolor y se escondio en la espesura del bosque. Kokoromon cayo agotada. Tenia muchas heridas graves en el cuerpo, y su capa tenia la marca del tajo en su espalda. La digimon escucho una risita en el bosque. Su enemigo estaba por volver. Se levanto de apoco. Y empezo a correr para poder escapar. En eso sintio que alguien la perseguia. La digimon dio un salto y subio a la copa de los arboles. Desde ahí empezo a saltar copa por copa para perder de vista a su enemigo. Cuando creyo perderlo de vista se detuvo a descanzar. Estaba agotada. Escucho el sonido del agua. Y vio que un río estaba muy cerca de donde estaba ella.

Se distrajo.

La figura morada aparecio de la nada y la embistio. Ambos cayeron cerca del rio, donde no habia arboles. La criatura encima de la digimon la sostenia con sus patas delanteras y gruñia satisfactoriamente por haber atrapado a su presa. Kokoromon intento zafarse, pero estaba muy agotada, y el dolor de las heridas eran demasiado para ellas, además estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Su enemigo le clavo sus garras en los hombros. La digimon grito de dolor e, instintivamente se encendio. La figura chillo de dolor y se alejo de la lastimada digimon, pero uno de sus garras se habia quedado enterrada en uno de sus hombros. Kokoromon intento quitarse la Espina en forma de garra, pero no tenia fuerzas. Se paro de apoco agotada. Y para su mala suerte, estaba tan lastimada que no fue capaz de permanecer más tiempo encendida. La digimon miro asustada a su enemigo, quien, al darse cuenta que paso el peligro, se abalanzo a ella y le dio un cabezazo en el torax, arrojándola cerca del borde del río, el cual tenia una corriente muy rapida. La figura se le acerco lentamente, gruñendo. Kokoromon se paro lentamente. Y para sorpresa de su enemigo guardo su espada en su cinturon. Y sin más. La digimon dio un salto y cayo al rio. La criatura rugio furiosa y empezo a correr al lado del rio, buscando a su presa, pero no la veia. Tuvo que parar de correr porque el rio seguia cuesta abajo. Y desde ahí el camino y el rio se volvian pedregosos. Rugio furioso al ver salir del agua a Kokoromon y sostenerse de un trozo de madera que flotaba cerca de ella. Estaba demasiado lejos para él. La criatura se adentro al bosque furioso. Volveria por su presa.

La digimon al ver como su enemigo se alejaba rendido sintio un gran alivio. Ella no tenia fuerzas para nadar hasta la orilla, además la corriente era muy fuerte. Y su comunicador se daño en la batalla. No iba a poder pedir ayuda. Se aferro al trozo de madera agotada.

* * *

_Un Día Después._

-¡Esto será divertido!-se alegraba Tagiru, quien, con una caña de pescar en su hombro, caminaba por un sendero del digiquartz rodeado de arboles, junto al resto del xros heart.

-¿En serio crees que vas a poder cazar a un digimon marino con una caña de pescar?-le pregunto Yuu.

-Si. Lo sacare del agua y, junto a Gumdramon, lo cazaremos-sentencio Tagiru.

-No nos subestimen-aseguro Gumdramon. Shoutmon solo suspiro.

-Taiki-san ¿pudo contactarse con Kiriha-san?-le pregunto Yuu a Taiki, quien nego con la cabeza.

-No contesta. Debe de estar muy lejos. Llame a Nene y parece que él se fue a otro país hace un mes-informo el joven.

-Que fome. Ahora ya no podremos saber si los Kopierer no solo están aquí en Japón o en China, donde esta Nene-san- recordó el joven de googles.

Al rato el xros heart llego a un lago rodeado de una arboleada que estaba conectado a un rio. De los bordes habia varias rocas.

-¡Bien!-se entusiasmo Tagiru-¡Gumdramon, preparate!-

-¡SI!-rugio entusiasmado el pequeño.

-¿Eh?-murmuro Yuu, acercándose un poco al lago y agachándose-Miren esto-sus amigos lo rodearon. En el lago rosado flotaba un liquido rojo oscuro.

-¿Que es eso? ¿Jugo?-pregunto Gumdramon.

-No. Es sangre-le contesto Yuu. Sus amigos lo miraron sorprendido.

-¿Q-Quieres decir que alguien cayo gravemente herido al lago?-se asusto Tagiru.

-No lo sé-murmuro Yuu.

-La sangre proviene de ese montón de rocas-señalo Taiki. En efecto. Desde el otro lado del lago, entre unas rocas que estaban casi en el medio del lugar, salia el hilo de sangre que llegaba hasta la orilla donde estaban Tagiru y el resto. Las rocas impedian ver que estaba detrás

-¡Vamos a ver!-sentencio Tagiru. Y junto a sus amigos, rodearon el lago hasta llegar al otro borde.

Al llegar quedaron helados. Oculta entre las rocas, flotando en el agua con un trozo de madera, se encontraba inconsciente y muy mal herida Kokoromon, quien tenia una Espina clavada en su hombro derecho.

-¡¿KOKOROMON?!-se asustaron.

-¡Kokoromon!-Shoutmon corrio y entro al agua. Nado hasta la digimon. Al acercarse vio que su estado era muy grave. La tomo con cuidado con uno de sus brazos y nado hasta llegar a la orilla, donde los esperaban el resto. Cuando llego a la orilla la deposito con cuidado en la tierra.

-¡Kokoromon!-se alarmo Tagiru, agachándose junto al resto, rodeando a la digimon- ¡Despierta, por favor!-pidio asustado el joven de googles.

-¡Reaccione!-pidio preocupado Gumdramon.

-¡Guarden silencio!-les ordeno Taiki. Ambos se taparon la boca. Kokoromon empezo a toser y de apoco abrio sus ojos rojos oscuro.

-¡Kokoromon!-se alegraron.

La digimon los miro a cada uno, y volvio a cerrar sus ojos.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Q-Que le pasa?!-se asusto Tagiru.

-¡No hagas ruido!-le pidio Yuu-¿No ves sus heridas? Debe descansar. Pero primero debemos quitarle la Espina.

* * *

Kokoromon sintió una gran calidez que la rodeaba. Y tambien se sentia más ligera. No le dolian tanto sus heridas. Sintio algo muy suave en su cabeza. Escucho unos pasos.

_-¿Aún no despierta?-_ escucho ¿era la voz de Tagiru?

-_Tagiru. Debe descansar bien. A pesar de que el xros loader curó sus heridas, la ocasionada por la Espina es la que debe ser tratada con cuidado_- ¿Yuu?

-_Aqui podrá descansar. Mi mamá le esta cociendo su capa, me parece que despues la lavará. Pero...-_escucho más pasos ¿Ese era Taiki? Un minuto ¿Su mamá?-_...Es muy extraño que Kokoromon este tan malherida. Ella es muy fuerte-_

_-Tal vez era un Kopierer demasiado fuerte para ella-_ ¿Damemon?

-_Sea quien sea. Tiene los días contados_-aseguro la voz de... ¿Gumdramon?

-_Me extraña que no tenga fiebre. Si tuvo clavada una Espina-_señalo la voz de Yuu.

-_La Espina debe de tener otro efecto_-opino la voz de Taiki

-_Al menos sus cosas no estan tan dañadas-_señalo la voz de Tagiru. Se escucho más pasos-_¿Que serán estos cachibaces?... Un aparato negro destrozado...Vendas, gracias a ellas la herida causada por la Espina debe sanar...Cosas que alguien no me a dejado ver_-

-_Son las cosas de Kokoromon. Ni se te ocurra echarles manos_-advirtio... ¡¿Cuernomon?! ¡¿Que estaba pasando?! ¡¿Donde estaba?! La digimon abriría los ojos si no se sintiera tan agotada

-_Ya... Me pregunto ¿Como Kokoromon hace para sacar sus armas de este cinturon? Me parece que aprieta estos paquetitos_-murmuro la voz de Tagiru.

-_Tagiru -_le advirtieron las voces de Gumdramon, Taiki, Shoutmon, Yuu y Damemon.

-_¡No se pongan así!-_se molesto la voz del joven de googles.

_-¡No grites!_-lo callo la voz de Yuu.

Kokoromon sintio que habia descansado lo suficiente, a si que empezo a abrir de apoco sus ojos. Vio un techo color celeste claro. Cerca habia una ventana de cortinas verdes, las cuales estaban corridas y mostraban el sol del medio día.

-¡Kokoromon!-escucho. Miro a su lado y vio al xros heart mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Eh? ¿Que hacen aqui?-les pregunto desorientada. Pero antes que se diera cuenta. Tagiru y Gumdramon se le abalanzaron y la abrazaron, obligandola a sentarse.

-¡Despertaste! -se alegro Tagiru.

-¡Que bien!-apoyo Gumdramon.

Taiki se les acerco y los aparto de la pobre digimon.

-No hagan eso-les pidio algo molesto Taiki.

Kokoromon al sentirse libre suspiro alegre. Pero al hacerlo sintio dolor en su hombro, y se lo agarró adolorido, dandose cuenta que tenía una venda en él. Tambien se dio cuenta que estaba acostada en una cama que desconocia de quien era.

-Kokoromon, debes descansar-le pidio preocupado Yuu.

-Si no descansas te equivocas-apoyo Damemon.

-¿Eh? No entiendo-murmuro Kokoromon-¿Que es este lugar?-

-Es mi habitación-le respondio Taiki.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Es... Estoy en tú casa?-se sorprendio la digimon. Quien sintio otra punzada de dolor y solto un leve gemido.

-No seas tonta-Shoutmon se sento al lado de ella-No te esfuerces-la miro serio- Te encontramos en un lago, en el digiquartz. Hubieras muerto si Taiki no te hace entrar al xros loader. ¿Que te paso?-

-¿Eh? Yo...-Kokoromon recordo su batalla contra la figura morada y se agarro la cabeza-¡AAHH!-

-¡Kokoromon!-se alarmo el xros heart.

-¡Ya...Ya recuerdo!-tartamudeo la digimon- Es... Escape tirandome al rio...Él no me siguio por la corriente rapida...Creo que me quede dormida... Me dolian demasiado mis heridas...¿Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-la digimon miro a sus confundidos amigos

-Te encontramos ayer en la mañana en el lago del digiquartz-le comento Taiki.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Que día es?-se preocupo Kokoromon.

-Eh... Es domingo-le respondio Yuu.

-¡¿EH?!-se alarmo Kokoromon- ¡¿He estado dos días inconsciente?! ¡La Jefa debe estar buscandome!-la digimon se destapo- ¡Debo irme!- al moverse sintio una punzada fuerte de dolor en el hombro-¡Ay!-

-Kokoromon, detente-le pidio Tagiru, acercandosele- No debes esforzarte-

-No... Debo ir con la Jefa... Desobedecí sus ordenes... Ella y el resto no saben donde estoy... Debo irme...-tartamudeo Kokoromon.

-Kokoromon-sama, por favor. Descanse-le pidio Gumdramon.

La digimon lo miro un rato. Y sintio que sus fuerzas la abandonaban. Cansada, se recosto y dejo que Tagiru la tapara con las sabanas.

-Lo siento...-murmuro la digimon, acurrucándose-...No quise molestarlos-

-No te preocupes- le sonrio Tagiru.

-Kokoromon ¿Que te paso?-volvio a preguntarle Shoutmon.

-Yo, bueno... Lo que pasa es que algunos de mis amigos fueron a enfrentarse a un Kopierer que se esconde en los bosques del digiquartz. No pudieron con él y llegaron muy heridos-conto la digimon- Nos contaron que el Kopierer era tan veloz, que no fueron capaz de ver que aspecto tenía. Y descubrimos que sus Espinas tienen el efecto de entumecer el cuerpo. Mi Jefa decidio que tendríamos que componer un plan para derrotarlo. Pero... A mi no me gusto la idea... Él lastimo a mis amigos y yo... yo no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. Le dije a la Jefa lo que pensaba. Me ordeno no hacer tonterias y esperar a que Luke terminara el plan... Y...Y yo... En la noche me fui al bosque digiquartz a escondidas y me encontre con el Kopierer. Pero era demasiado fuerte y veloz. Estaba muy oscuro, no pude ver la forma que habia tomado y... y...Y me hirio tanto que tuve que escapar... Pero me persiguio hasta el río. Me clavo una Espina en mi hombro... Tuve que tirarme al rio para poder perderlo de vista... El efecto de la Espina me afecto cuando estaba flotando... Y me quede inconsciente-termino Kokoromon.

Sus amigos la miraron asombrados.

-Sé que no debí hacerlo... Pero ese Kopierer lastimo gravemente a mis amigos... No podía dejarlo pasar...-murmuro con la voz quebrada Kokoromon.

-Ya no importa-le sonrio Taiki- Hiciste lo que creiste que estaba correcto. Ya no te preocupes. Estas en un lugar donde podrás descansar-

-Gracias...-agradecio la digimon.

-¿Te pondras bien?-le pregunto Tagiru- Te vendamos con tus vendas, eso debe ser suficiente para que el efecto de la Espina deje de, bueno, hacer efecto-rio.

-Bueno, aún me cuesta mover mi cuerpo. Pero creo que mañana volveré a la normalidad-sonrio la digimon- Pero ¿como me encontraron?-se extraño la digimon.

-Fuimos de pesca al digiquartz-explico orgulloso Tagiru, mientras que Yuu suspiraba fastidiado-Para cazar un digimon marino-

-¡Genial!-se entusiasmo la digimon.

-¿A que lo es?-apoyo Gumdramon.

-Te encontramos flotando en el lago y Shoutmon te rescato-termino Taiki. Kokoromon lo miro atonita.

-¿Cu...Cuernomon me salvo?-la digimon se sento con cuidado y señalo al dragon rojo que estaba sentado al frente de ella. Quien bufo molesto.

-Y a él se le ocurrio que Taiki-san te entrara al xros loader-agrego Yuu.

-Guau...-se sorprendio la digimon-... Cuernomon. Solo cuando estoy inconsciente te comportas como un caballero-sentencio la digimon. Sus amigos rieron ante eso. Shoutmon solo contuvo las ganas de replicarle.

-Parece que ya desperto-se alegro la Mamá de Taiki, quien acababa de entrar a la habitación.

-Taiki, te pareces a ella-señalo Kokoromon. Taiki sonrio.

-Es porque es mi mamá-le comento el joven.

-¿Como te sientes, pequeña?-le pregunto la mujer.

-Muy bien, gracias... Eh...-

-Me llamo Kudou Yuno-le informo la mujer, sonriendo. La digimon medito.

-Aqui en Japón le ponen honoríficos a los nombres-recordo Kokoromon- Muchas Gracias, Yuno-chan-agradeció dando una pequeña reverencia. El xros heart quedo en blanco.

-¿Chan?-repitieron los jovenes y digimon.

-¿Que sucede?-se extraño Kokoromon.

-Kokoromon, no se usa el "chan" en adultos, se usan en los niños-le murmuro Yuu.

-¡Esta bien!-se alegro Yuno, sorprendiendo a todos (excepto a Kokoromon)- No me molesta que me llames por "Chan", Kokoromon-chan-le sonrio la mujer.

-Me alegra-sonrio la digimon. En eso, se escucho el estomago de Kokoromon rugir. Quien se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Tienes hambre? No te preocupes, estoy por terminar el almuerzo. Cuando lo tenga listo te lo traere-se despidio contenta la mujer, saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Hablarle a Yuno-san por _Chan_? No me sorprende de tí, Kokoromon-le señalo Shoutmon. La digimon no entendia a que se referia.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema...-Tagiru tomo del escritorio de Taiki el aparato negro destrozado- Kokoromon ¿Que es esto?-

-Es mi comunicador. Pero en la pelea se rompio-se entristecio la digimon-No me puedo contactar con la Jefa, o con Jack, o con Luke, con nadie. Y no me conozco el camino a casa desde aqui-suspiro- Tendré que esperar a que me encuentre con alguien.

Gumdramon quiso cambiar de tema, y miró el cinturón negro.

-¿Aquí guarda sus armas?- pregunto Gumdramon, señalando el objeto.

-Sí- asintio sonriendo la digimon.

-¿Qué clase de armas?- le pregunto entusiasmado Tagiru.

-Es-se-cre-to-

El joven bajo la cabeza, deprimido.

* * *

Atardecia. Una figura sentada en un techo miraba nerviosa un pequeño mapa digital que salia de un aparato gris que tenia en su mano.

-¿Hay algo?-pregunto Jack, apareciendo detrás de la figura.

-No-nego Sam- No encuentro su señal. Esa Kokoromon. Le dije. Le dije que no fuera a pelear contra ese Kopierer. Y ahora resulta que esta perdida-

-Acabo de revisar el bosque Digiquartz junto a Rapidmon-le explico Jack-Hay rastros de pelea, y, sangre con la esencia de Kokoromon- al escuchar eso, Samanta se paro-Seguimos los rastros de la batalla y llegan hasta el rio. Parece que Kokoromon escapo de él metiendose al rio. Intentamos seguir el rastro, pero el rio se empezo a dividir y...-nego con la cabeza-...Kokoromon pudo terminar en cualquiera de esas divisiones. No vimos al Kopierer. Debe estar curándose- termino- Rapidmon regreso a su ronda. Le tuve que asegurar que encontraríamos a Kokoromon- agrego.

-Cuando encontremos a Kokoromon, le dare la paliza de su vida-aseguro Samanta- Por lo que parece, el Kopierer sale en las noches. No sabemos donde pudo parar Kokoromon y sería muy peligroso pedirle a un digimon ir a buscarla en la noche. Me arriesgare mandando a Birdramon y a Aquilamon por ser aereos. Ire con ellos encima de Pegasusmon. Me llevare a Delt Slayerdramon, por si hay que pelear. El resto seguira contra los Kopierer de la ciudad-

-¿Y el plan de Luke?-se sorprendio Jack- Samanta, tú lo sabes. Por lo que nos dijeron Mercurymon, Ranamon y Wizardmon ese Kopierer es demasiado peligroso. Por eso le pediste que preparara esa trampa-

-La cual parece que termino- le dijo Samanta, y ambos miraron para atrás y vieron aparecer a Luke, quien le entrego a la joven una caja, donde se escuchaban ruidos metalicos.

-Bien, me retracto-sentencio Jack.

-...¿Te acompañamos?-le pregunto Luke.

-No-Sam nego- El resto de la Jäger necesita a mi segundo al mando-la joven miro a la liebre de ojos rojos- Por favor guialos bien. No regresare hasta encontrar a Kokoromon-aseguro.

* * *

Kokoromon miraba la luz de la luna por la ventana de la habitación.

-Señor Felix...Señorita Hinata...-murmuro la digimon, tristemente. Escucho pasos por la escalera, y se acurruco en la cama.

Alguien abrio la puerta y la cerro con cuidado. Kokoromon miro sorprendida a Shoutmon, quien traia un vaso con jugo.

-Yuno-san me pidio que te lo trajera, por si tenias sed-le dijo como si nada.

-Gracias-se alegro la digimon, sentándose y recibiendo el jugo. Se lo tomo de un trago, sorprendiendo al dragón rojo- ¡Que rico!-

-Realmente no tienes modales para comer-le señalo Shoutmon.

-Estas igual que Jack, él también me lo dice-refunfuño Kokoromon, dejando el vaso vacio en la mesa. Miro triste la ventana- Oye, Cuernomon ¿Estara bien que me quede? Porque los pongo en peligro...-

-Ah...-suspiro Shoutmon, interrumpiendo a la digimon- Deja de pensar tantas cosas sin sentido. Espera, eso lo haces siempre- el dragon se sentó en la cama y la miro serio- No tienes que preocuparte, estas a salvo-le aseguro. La digimon miro nerviosas sus manos-¿Le tienes miedo a ese Kopierer?-le pregunto. La digimon asintio y se tapo la cara con las manos, temblando.

-Es... Es la primera vez que peleo contra un Kopierer así, sola. Siempre peleo contra ellos junto a algún compañero... Pero...-la digimon tembló más-...Ese Kopierer...-murmuro con la voz quebrada.

-Ya, ya-Shoutmon tomo sus manos y las dejo en su regazo. Kokoromon lo miro sorprendida con sus ojos rojos oscuros más brillantes de lo normal-No te preocupes. Si se atreviera a venir, te protegeré-le aseguro.

-Cuernomon-Kokoromon abrazo al digimon, sobresaltándolo- Gracias.

Shoutmon se puso nervioso, y solo atino a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda. Pero cuando noto los temblores de la digimon, correspondió al abrazo. Al rato se separaron. Kokoromon se seco unas lagrimas.

-Eres un buen amigo, Cuernomon-lo alago la digimon.

-Je. Soy el Rey. Es mi trabajo ayudar a los digimon... Y a tí-bromeo el dragon.

Kokoromon infló sus cachetes, molesta, aunque eso la hacía ver más tierna.

-Bueno, mejor te dejo descansar-sentencio el dragón, preparado para levantarse. Pero la digimon tomo una de sus manos, sorprendiéndolo.

-Tengo miedo... ¿Podrías quedarte un rato más?-le pidio.

El dragon sonrió y asintio. Kokoromon se acurruco en la cama y Shoutmon se quedo mirándola. Vio como ella habia sacado una de sus manos de debajo las sabanas y la extendía a donde estaba él, quien sonrió y tomo su mano. Kokoromon sonrió y cerro los ojos. Su respiración se volvio profunda, se había quedado dormida.

Shoutmon la miro todo ese rato ¿Que le pasaba? Desde la obra de teatro... Cuando se tomaron de las manos... Él había sentido más cariño hacia esa digimon. Por eso fue que se preocupo tanto cuando la encontraron mal herida en el lago. Y parece, que Kokoromon también empezó a sentir más cariño hacia él.

Suspiro. Aún no entendia lo que le pasaba. Se movio con cuidado y se acostó al lado de Kokoromon, frente a ella. Encima de las sabanas. La observo dormir tranquilamente. Se sonrojo. Era muy bella. Le acaricio la mejilla. Y, sin que se diera cuenta. Se quedo dormido.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿no hay nada?- le pregunto Taiki a Wisemon, mirando su xros loader rojo. El joven tenia puesto una polera manga corta color negro y pantalón de pijama color café. Estaba listo para dormirse en el sillón de la sala.

-_No_-confirmo Wisemon-_He estado investigando la Espina que lastimo a Kokoromon, pero no logro sacar alguna información exacta de lo que la compone_-

Taiki suspiro, y miró el techo. Solo esperaba a que Shoutmon regresara al xros loader.

-¿Que pasa?-se le acerco su madre.

-Mamá ¿Has visto a Shoutmon?-le pregunto, y se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa picara en el rostro de su madre.

-Debe de estar con Kokoromon-chan, le pedi que le llevara un vaso de jugo-dijo entusiasmada.

-¿Mamá?- se extraño su hijo.

-¿No te has dado cuenta, Taiki?-se sorprendio su madre- Shoutmon ha estado cuidando a Kokoromon todo el día. Es obvio. Nuestro amigo parece sentir algo por ella-sonrio.

-¡¿Eh?!-Taiki se paro sorprendido- No me lo creo. Siempre se pelean-

-Bueno. Ve a buscarlo entonces-le pidio su madre.

Taiki subio las escaleras seguida de su mamá, y abrio con cuidado la puerta de su habitación. Ambos se sorprendieron de ver a Shoutmon arriba de las sabanas, durmiendo al lado de Kokoromon, quien estaba acurrucada bajo las sabanas. Ambos estaban tomados de la mano.

-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-AH-tartamudeo sorprendido Taiki.

-Sera mejor tapar a Shoutmon-kun. No se vaya a resfriar-opino Yuno, entrando a la habitación con cuidado, tomando una sabana del armario de su hijo, y tapando con ella al dragón rojo. Después tomo el vaso vació de jugo y se fue a la puerta, cerrándola con cuidado frente a su hijo, quien estaba en blanco.

-Bien-le dijo su madre-Taiki, creo que esta vez, te he ganado. Dejemosles descansar-le pidio, y tomando a su hijo de la mano, bajaron las escaleras.

* * *

Media Noche.

Kokoromon despertó de golpe, asustada. Se sentó rápidamente. Esa presencia... Ella la conocía. Sintió la respiración de alguien. Y se sorprendió de ver a Shoutmon durmiendo a su lado. La digimon sonrio y acaricio la mejilla de su amigo. Realmente ella empezaba a sentir cariño por él. Aunque le seguía gustando molestarlo.

Pero habría tiempo para eso. Tenia que irse.

Se levanto con cuidado, y, sin despertar a su amigo, salto hacia el piso, sin hacer mucho ruido. Se acerco al escritorio, y tomo su cinturon negro. Se lo coloco bien. Se acomodo las hombreras. Pero al hacerlo su hombro derecho le dolio y gimio un poco.

-Si te duele tanto. ¿Por que te mueves?-le pregunto alguien. Kokoromon se puso azul del susto y dio un salto para ver a Shoutmon parado frente a ella.

-Eh... Hola...-se rio la digimon.

-¿Que intentas hacer?-le pregunto serio el dragón rojo, cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo...bueno...¿Un paseo a media noche?-sugirió Kokoromon.

-¿Planeabas ir por ese Kopierer de nuevo, verdad?-le pregunto molesto el digimon.

-Pues... si...-admitió la digimon

-¿Eres tonta o te haces? No puedes ir. Aún estas herida-le recordó el dragón.

-Lo sé-admitió Kokoromon.

-¿Entonces?-Shoutmon coloco sus manos en los hombros de su amiga-No te arriesgues innecesariamente-le pidio. Kokoromon lo miro muy extrañada.

-¿Por que te preocupas tanto por mí?-le pregunto-¿Por qué? No somos amigos...-

-¡Estoy pensando en tu bienestar! Y sí, soy tu amigo-le explico Shoutmon- No puedo permitir que dañen a mis amigos-

-Mientes. No te entiendo... Desde que te conozco me has tratado con desconfianza. No confías en mí y ya has declarado que nunca sería tu amiga... Pero ahora dices que sí... ¿Por qué?-le pregunto. Shoutmon se quedo sin habla. La soltó e intento decir algo, pero ni él sabia lo que le sucedía-¿Cuernomon?-la digimon lo miro preocupada- ¿Por qué?-

Shoutmon suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé-sentencio el dragón. Kokoromon lo miro tristemente.

Se quedaron en silencio. Silencio roto por un rugido en el ambiente que hizo retumbar el lugar.

* * *

-¿Eh?-Yuno se despertó sorprendida- ¿Un terremoto?-

* * *

-¿Un rugido?-se sorprendió Taiki, sentándose en el sillón.

* * *

-¡¿Eh?!-Tagiru se levanto de la cama asustado, pero al hacerlo tan rápido se cayo al piso.

_-¿Tagiru, lo escuchaste?-_le pregunto Gumdramon desde el xros loader rojo oscuro.

-Si...-el joven se levanto sobándose la cabeza. Traia un pijama verde agua-...Reconozco ese rugido...Era un Kopierer...-

* * *

-¿Yuu?-Damemon miraba a su compañero. Quien al escuchar ese extraño rugido se puso una bata blanca debajo de su pijama gris y fue al salón a ver desde la gran ventana la ciudad en media noche- ¿Eso fue un Kopierer?

-Si...No hay duda...-medito-...Es la primera vez que escuchamos el rugido de un Kopierer en el mundo humano... Debe ser uno especial...-el joven se quedo sin palabras y se volteo rápidamente mirando a su amigo- ¡Debe ser el Kopierer que ataco a Kokoromon!-

-¡¿Eso significa que el...?!-se asusto Damemon.

-Si. ¡Taiki-san, Yuno-san, Shoutmon y Kokoromon estan en peligro!-

* * *

_-¿Eh?-_Una figura oscura desde el bosque del digiquartz miro la ciudad al escuchar el rugido.

-¿Un Kopierer?-se extraño Pegasusmon, colocándose al lado de la figura.

-_Si...-_La figura saco un objeto redondo del tamaño de la palma de su mano y lo activo-_ Jack ¿Lo escuchaste?-_

-_Si...Luke acaba de analizar ese rugido. No hay duda. Es el Kopierer que estas buscando_-

-¿Que hace en la ciudad?-se extraño Pegasusmon.

-_Buscando a su presa que se le escapo_-sentencio la figura-_Jack, pidele a Luke que rastree la señal y me mande las coordenadas. Ese Kopierer piensa terminar su trabajo. Y si lo encontramos, encontraremos a Kokoromon._

* * *

-¿Ese rugido...?-Shoutmon miro para todos lados- Un Kopierer...- el digimon sintió que alguien se movía rápidamente a su lado. Miro y se fijo que Kokoromon había llegado a la ventana- ¡¿Que intentas hacer?!-le pregunto el dragón.

-Lo siento...-Kokoromon lo miro decidida-... Pero soy de Jagër. Es mi trabajo pelear contra los Kopierer- y se fue de la habitación saltando por la ventana.

-¡Espera, Kokoromon!-Shoutmon llego a la ventana y vio sorprendido como Kokoromon desaparecía en un portal hacia el digiquartz.

El dragón no lo penso dos veces. Salto de la cama, abrio la puerta, y corrio por la escalera.

-¿Eh? ¿Shoutmon?-Taiki miraba extrañado a su compañero desde el sillón. El dragón al verlo se abalanzo a él. Sorprendiéndolo.

-¡Necesitamos ir al Digiquartz, Taiki!-le pidio.

-¿Eh?- el joven lo miro extrañado.

-¡Esa tonta de Kokoromon fue a pelear contra el Kopierer!-le informo Shoutmon. Taiki al darse cuenta de la situación, asintio.

* * *

Kokoromon miraba la calle del digiquartz con su espada en llamas en mano. Esperaba a que su enemigo llegara. Escucho un rugido delante de ella y lo vio. Un Kopierer con forma de un Tigre Dientes de Sable se acercaba listo para atacar a su presa. Kokoromon se puso en posición de pelea.

-¿Oh? ¿Ya quieres pelear?-sonrio el Tigre. Kokoromon lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Hablas?-

-Si... Soy un Kopierer experimentado, linda-le informo el Kopierer- Y tú eres mi presa que no dejare escapar esta vez- y se abalanzo a la digimon, quien dio un salto para atrás, y, en el aire, movió su sable y una llamarada ataco al Kopierer, quien lo esquivo.

Kokoromon al llegar al suelo se sorprendió en no verlo. Miro para todos lados en el momento que una figura morada la ataca por detrás y la hiere. La digimon cayo.

El Kopierer siguio atacándola por varios lados. Pero esta vez Kokoromon tenia un plan. De la digimon empezaron a desprenderse unas llamas que la rodearon a ella, y a la zona de ataque del Tigre.

_-¡Feuerlöschpumpe!- _las llamas alrededor de la digimon y el Kopierer explotaron, dejando el lugar donde estaban en llamas.

Taiki y Shoutmon salieron de su casa del digiquartz y vieron sorprendidos esa explosión que casi los tira de espaldas por la magnitud.

-¡¿Ese fue..._Feuerlöschpumpe?_!-se dio cuenta Taiki.

-Kokoromon...-murmuro Shoutmon.

De las llamas salio una figura que se desplomo toda lastimada. Taiki y Shoutmon corrieron a socorrer a Kokoromon.

-Kokoromon-Taiki y Shoutmon se agacharon al lado de su amiga. Pero la digimon no respondió. Tenia algunos rasguños en los brazos.

-¡Oye, tonta!-el dragón rojo empezó a zarandear a la digimon-¡Este no es momento para dormir!- y en ese momento el digimon recibió un puñetazo de Kokoromon, haciéndolo rodar un poco.

-¡Ah!-Kokoromon se levanto de un salto señalándolo- ¡No me quites mi dulce!-

Taiki la quedo mirando sorprendido y con una gota en la cabeza. La digimon pestañeo y se rasco la cabeza nerviosa.

-Lo siento. Un sueño-se disculpo.

-¡Tú...! ¡¿Por un sueño me golpeaste?! ¡Te voy a golpear yo!-le aseguro Shoutmon, reclamando desde el lugar donde estaba.

-Lo siento-se lamento la digimon.

Kokoromon sintió un escalofrió en su espalda. Empujo a un sorprendido Taiki en el momento que una figura morada se abalanzaba a ella, la mordía en el hombro izquierdo y la arrojaba a varios metros.

-¡Kokoromon!-se asustaron Taiki y Shoutmon.

-¿Así que protegió a un humano?-el Kopierer miro divertido a Taiki-... No me interesan los humanos. Pero puedes hacer que tú compañero evolucione...-el monstruo se acerco al joven- Haz evolucionar a tu compañero. Para que pueda comerme su evolución. O si no. Me veré obligado a hacerte daño-

-¡Tú! ¡Aléjate de Taiki!-se enfureció Shoutmon- _¡Soul Crusher!_-el ataque hizo retroceder al Kopierer. Taiki al verse libre fue a ver el estado de Kokoromon. Mientras Shoutmon se ponía entre medio de él y el Kopierer.

-Kokoromon...-Taiki se agacho y tomo en sus brazos a la lastimada digimon-...Me salvaste. Gracias-

-Esta bien...-murmuro Kokoromon con voz débil, intentando pararse-...Yo...-la digimon gimio y se toco el hombro izquierdo. Taiki se dio cuenta que tenia una Espina clavada ahí. El joven se la quito con cuidado. Pero Kokoromon no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor.

Shoutmon la miro de reojo, y después miro furioso al Kopierer que tenia adelante.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Te molesto que dañara a tu novia?-se burlo el monstruo.

-No es mi novia-Shoutmon se preparo para pelear- Es mi amiga, y no dejare que la vuelvas a lastimar-le aseguro el dragón. El Kopierer retrocedió un poco. Le dio miedo la mirada de Shoutmon.

-Esta bien, _héroe_. Veamos que puedes hacer contra mi velocidad-y al decir lo último el Kopierer desapareció de la vista de Shoutmon, Taiki y Kokoromon.

-¿Desapareció?-murmuro Taiki.

Shoutmon empezó a mirar para todos lados, buscando a su enemigo. De un momento a otro un tajo apareció en su hombro derecho, sorprendiéndolo.

"¡¿Qué?!" Shoutmon vio su herida "¿En que momento me hirió?"

En ese momento en la zona de batalla apareció una figura que se movía tan rápido que parecían varias. Moviéndose de un lado a otro empezó a atacar al dragón. Quien se defendía contra la figura, pero después aparecía en otro lugar.

-_¡Rowdy Rocker!_-el dragón con su ataque logro darle al Kopierer, golpeándole directamente en la cabeza y aplastandolo hacia el suelo. Pero, para sorpresa de Shoutmon. Él recibio un ataque en su brazo mientras su enemigo se desvanecía en el suelo.

_"_¡¿Pero que...?! ¡Si acabo de darle...! ¡¿Como me ha dado otro ataque por otra dirección?!"

Shoutmon dio un salto para atrás, mientras el movimiento de su enemigo paraba. Miro su brazo. Tenia un tajo en su mano.

-¿Ha sido capaz de dañar a Shoutmon?-murmuro sorprendido Taiki- Le ha dado dos golpes. Y Shoutmon uno. Pero cuando lo golpeo, el Kopierer lo ataco en su mano izquierda. ¿Como es posible? No puede estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo.

-No esta mal, _héroe_-se escucho al Kopierer en el ambiente. Shoutmon se puso en guardia- Pero...-Taiki sintió una respiración detrás suyo-...Dejaste a tu compañero y a tu novia desprotegidos-

Taiki se dio vuelta en el momento que una garra le lastimaba el brazo. El ataque lo arrojó a él y a Kokoromon en direcciones diferentes. El joven se agarro adolorido su brazo, el cual empezó a sangrar.

-¡TAIKI!-se horrorizo Shoutmon.

-¡Taiki!-Se asusto Kokoromon, intentando levantarse, pero la Espina empezó a hacerle efecto.

-Te lo diré una vez más: Haz evolucionar a tú compañero-le ordeno el Kopierer.

-¡TÚ...!-rugió furioso Shoutmon, abalanzándose al monstruo-¡NO TE PERDONARE HABER LASTIMADO A TAIKI! _¡ROWDY ROCKER!- _pero el ataque le dio al aire. Shoutmon no se lo podía creer. Juraba haber tenido en frente al Kopierer.

-Nuestra información de los digimon dragones no esta incorrecta...-sentencio el Kopierer, detrás de Shoutmon-...Ustedes tienen la naturaleza de reaccionar sin pensar en situaciones que los ponen furiosos...- al dragón se le resbalo su micrófono-...Si no hubieras perdido la razón por tú furia al ver lastimado a tú compañero humano... Me hubieras derrotado...-admitio el Kopierer. En el momento que una herida vertical aparecía en el pecho de Shoutmon, al lado de su hombro izquierdo, donde tenia clavada una Espina. La cual desprendió sangre que mancho el piso. El dragón cayo hacia adelante.

"He...He perdido" penso Shoutmon mientras caia "Yo...No pude protegerlos... Taiki ... Kokoromon"

Shoutmon choco boca abajo contra el piso con un fuerte sonido. La sangre del dragón empezó a esparcirse por el suelo donde estaba.

Taiki vio horrorizado la escena.

-No... Shoutmon... ¡Shoutmon! ¡Levántate! ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo! ¡Levántate! ¡Eres...! ¡Eres el Rey! ¡NO PUEDES DEJARME! ¡SHOUTMON!- Taiki llamaba a su amigo, esperando que este se levantara y dijera una de sus frases que siempre le daban valentía a su corazón. Pero su compañero no se levantaba.

-_¡Brother!-_gritaron Starmon junto con los Pickmons, asustados

-_¡Despierta!_- Donkomon hacia sonar su tambor para animarlo.

_-¡No te rindas-kame!_- pidio Chibikamemon.

-_¡Debes luchar!_- grito Revolmon.

_-¡Tú puedes!-_ le aseguro asustada Persiamon.

-_¡Shoutmon-dono, levántese!_- suplico Knightmon, a lo que se escucho a los PawCheessmon afirmar.

-_¡Eres el Rey! ¡Debes levantarte!-_le grito Pinocchimon.

-_¡No puedes darte por vencido!_- le señalo Wisemon.

-_¡Shoutmon! ¡Pelea!-_le pidio Jijimon.

-_¡Por favor, Shoutmon!_- le suplico asustada Lilimon.

_"_Ta...Taiki...Chicos..Yo...Mi cuerpo no me responde...Perdí mucha sangre...No puedo... Taiki...Si...Si puedes...Huye... ¡Huye Taiki!...¡CORRE!"

El dragón rojo podía ver a su amigo mirándolo horrorizado. Su vista estaba algo nublada.

-¿Rey?-el Kopierer miro asombrado a Taiki- ¿Lo llamaste Shoutmon? ¡Ya veo!-se alegro el monstruo- El digimon escogido por Omegamon. A nosotros, los Kopierer, nos dieron orden de matarlo. Pero...-el Tigre miro entusiasmado el cuerpo de Shoutmon-...Estoy seguro que su evolución debe ser deliciosa- el Kopierer miro a Taiki- Hey, chico. Sabes que tú compañero puede morir si sigue perdiendo tanta sangre. Estas muy lejos de él para guardarlo en tú xros loader, y no te dejare acercarte a él. Pero. Si haces que evolucione, sus heridas sanaran un poco, y puede llegar a sobrevivir-

-Pero le arrebatarías a Shoutmon su evolución-le señalo Taiki, temblando de pies a cabezas preocupado por el estado de su compañero.

-Si...-sonrio el Kopierer- Pero él estaría fuera del peligro de morir ¿verdad?-le señalo- Me comeré su evolución, pero tú amigo vivirá. Una vez que la coma, me ire. Él sin su evolucion no será una amenza para el Proyecto Iluminati-

"¿Proyecto Illuminati?" se sorprendio Taiki.

-¿Que me dices? Su evolución, a cambio de dejarlo vivir-le ofrecio el Kopierer.

-Taiki...No le creas... Después de comer la evolución... Nos matara a todos...-murmuro Kokoromon, intentando pararse, pero no podía.

-Es tú decisión, muchacho. O haces evolucionar a tú amigo, o él morirá-le aseguro el Kopierer.

_"_Taiki... No lo hagas... Te esta engañando... Sin mi evolución... ¡No podría volver a defenderte! ¡Obtuve el poder de evolucionar gracias a Akari y Zenjirou! ¡Y también gracias a tí! La evolución es nuestro lazo... Gracias a ella pudimos salvar a nuestros amigos... ¡No lo hagas, Taiki!" pensaba Shoutmon, ya que estaba tan cansado que no podía hablar

_"_Él tiene razón. Si hago que Shoutmon evolucione. Sus heridas sanaran un poco. Pero al hacerlo. Él le quitara la evolución... Pero no morira... Si el cumple su palabra... Shoutmon podrá seguir viviendo...Pero...Sin su evolución... Shoutmon no podrá volver a pelear... Además... la evolución la obtuvo gracias a nuestros lazos... Si la perdiera... También nuestros lazos_"_ medito Taiki

El joven se dio cuenta que lo observaban. Levanto la mirada para ver a Shoutmon. Quien lo observaba fijamente. Se podía ver el cansancio y el sufrimiento por las heridas en esos ojos azules... Pero había algo más... El joven apretó su xros loader rojo con firmeza.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te decidiste?-le pregunto el Kopierer.

-Lo siento...Shoutmon...-murmuro Taiki. El Kopierer sonrió satisfecho, mientras que Shoutmon y Kokoromon miraron sorprendidos a Taiki-...Pero... La evolución es nuestro lazo... Gracias a ella pudimos proteger a nuestros amigos...-el joven miro a su compañero-...Perdóname... Pero no puedo salvar tú vida a cambio de la evolución-

Al escuchar eso... Shoutmon cerro los ojos y mostró una débil sonrisa. Pero los abrió al escuchar el rugido de furia del Kopierer.

-¡Humano Idiota! ¡Está bien! ¡No te separare de tú compañero! ¡Los mataré a los dos para que nunca se separen!-rugió el Kopierer, abalanzándose hacia el joven.

Pero él le dio un cabezazo a algo pequeño. Obligándose a retroceder desorientado. Antes que se diera cuenta recibió un martillazo en la cara que lo arrojo a varios metros y lo hizo chocar contra la pared, atravesándola.

Taiki vio sorprendido a Gumdramon frente a él.

-¡Taiki-san!-escucho, miro para atrás, y vio alegre a Tagiru, Yuu y Damemon corriendo hacia él. (Ambos jóvenes andaban en pijamas, pero Tagiru se había puesto sus inseparables googles)

-¡Tagiru! ¡Yuu! ¡Damemon! ¡Gumdramon! ¡Han llegado a tiempo!-se alegro el joven.

-¡Taiki-san! ¡Está herido!- se asusto Yuu. Mientras Tagiru se acercaba a Kokoromon.

-No es nada... pero...-Taiki vio como Gumdramon corría hacia el cuerpo del dragon rojo.

-¡Rey!-el pequeño se agacho y empezó a zarandearlo- ¡Oiga! ¡Resista!- se detuvo al escuchar toser al digimon- ¡No me lo creo! ¡Lo derrotaron!-

-¡Te equivocas!- se enojo Kokoromon. Gumdramon la miro sorprendido- Cuernomon hubiera ganado si el Kopierer... no hubiera herido a Taiki. Eso lo enfureció y lo hizo atacar precipitadamente al Kopierer... Y él lo tomo desprevenido- le respondió Kokoromon, quien era ayudada a pararse por Tagiru-... Fue una trampa... Cuernomon le hubiera ganado-

El pequeño miro sorprendido a su Rey, y al ver que tenia clavada una Espina, se la quito. El digimon rojo emitió un débil quejido. Kokoromon, con la ayuda de Tagiru, se acerco a Shoutmon. La digimon se agacho y puso boca arriba al dragon, mostrando la herida que tenia. La digimon empezó a usar sus poderes curativos.

-Rey... ¿es cierto lo que dijo Kokoromon-sama?-le pregunto nervioso el pequeño al digimon rojo.

Este abrió un poco los ojos. Gumdramon se sorprendió al ver sus ojos tan agotados. Shoutmon lo miro. El dragón asintió con la cabeza. Una rabia inundo los sentimientos del pequeño, quien apretó sus puños enojado.

-¡Pequeño Idiota!-escucho Gumdramon detrás de él. Dio media vuelta y recibió un zarpazo que lo arrojo a varios metros.

-¡Gumdramon!-se asusto Tagiru, y fue a correr a ayudar a su amigo.

-_¡Bun Bun Ken!_-Damemon ataco al Kopierer, pero en el momento que lo golpeaba, este no estaba. El digimon blanco recibió un zarpazo a su lado y cayo varios metros.

-¡Damemon!-Yuu fue a ver a su amigo.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Shoutmon! ¡Kokoromon!-se asusto Taiki, levantándose y corriendo a ayudar a sus amigos.

El Kopierer se acercaba a ambos dragones. Kokoromon dejo de curar al digimon rojo. Y se puso entre medio de él y el monstruo morado.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Proteges a tú novio?-se burlo el Kopierer.

-¡No es mi novio!-le aseguro, un poco roja- ¡Es mi amigo! ¡A si que no lo lastimes! ¡Atacas a los que ya no pueden pelear! ¡Y usas trucos sucios para encontrar la debilidad de tus contrincantes! ¡COBARDE!-

-¡¿Cobarde?!-se enfureció el Kopierer, lista para darle un zarpazo a la digimon. Ella lo miro asustada.

-¡Ni te atrevas a tocar a Kokoromon-sama!-rugió Gumdramon- _¡Firex Vortex!_- el pequeño tomo por sorpresa al Tigre y le dio un ataque directo, arrojándolo a varios metros.

-¡Bien hecho, Gumdramon!-lo felicito Tagiru.

-¡Kokoromon!-Taiki se acerco a la digimon- ¿Te lastimo?-pero se sorprendió que la digimon se agachara y suspirara.

-Pensé que era mi fin...-señalo aliviada. Taiki sonrió ante eso. Pero después se agacho y miro a su compañero herido-

-Shoutmon...-el joven agarro la mano de su amigo, y se asusto al sentirla fría- Kokoromon, por favor. Cura a mi amigo- la digimon asintió, y Taiki se movió para que ella atendiera la herida causada por la Espina, junto con la causada por el tigre morado.

-¡Pequeño!-el Kopierer se levanto furioso- ¡Ya verás!- y desapareció frente a todos.

-¡¿Qué?!-se sorprendió Tagiru- ¡¿Adonde fue?!- empezó a mirar para todos lados.

-Es lo mismo que paso antes que...-murmuro Taiki- ¡Gumdramon! ¡Te va a atacar por todos lados!- le advirtió.

En ese momento aparecieron en la zona de batalla varias figuras moradas que se movían rápidamente y atacaban al pequeño, quien de la sorpresa no pudo protegerse y recibió varios tajos.

-¡Gumdramon!-se asusto Tagiru.

-¡No perderé!-rugió el dragón morado-_¡Ram-Gum Break!_- el ataque le dio al Kopierer en el mentón, elevándolo un poco- ¡Te tengo!-sonrió el pequeño. Pero sintió que algo lo atravesaba por detrás. Miro su estomago para ver horrorizado que tenia una Espina atravesada. Vio como al enemigo que acababa de golpear se desvanecía-...¿Qué...?- el pequeño cayo al suelo, detrás de él estaba triunfante el Kopierer.

Todos miraron horrorizados la escena.

-¡GUMDRAMON!- Tagiru corrió hacia su amigo, pero el Kopierer se abalanzo a él y lo boto.

-Que divertido es esto-rio el Kopierer, sujetando a Tagiru.

-No...Ta...Tagi...ru...-Gumdramon intento levantarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. El pequeño noto como la sangre de su cuerpo salia y se esparcía por el suelo.

-¡SUÉLTAME! ¡TENGO QUE IR POR GUMDRAMON!-le grito furioso Tagiru al Kopierer.

-Ya lo veremos-sonrió el monstruo.

-¡Tagiru!-grito asustado Taiki.

-¡Damemon, rápido!-pidió Yuu, su amigo asintió y fue a ayudar a su amigo, pero...

_Quédense__ quietos y dejen de estorbar._

Algo le dio una patada al Kopierer en la cara que lo mando a volar y chocar contra una pared de una casa. Todos miraron sorprendidos a Luke.

-¡Luke!-sonrió Kokoromon.

-_No armes tanto __escándalo_-pidio la voz de una joven. Todos miraron el techo de una casa cercana. El xros heart se sorprendió ver a una adolescente que traía puesto un traje negro, un casco de motocicleta negro con la pantalla roja que ocultaba su identidad, tenía unos paneles con botones en las muñecas color plomo, unos botines negros, dos cinturones cruzado en la cintura, ambos con paquetes negros, un cinturón con paquetes que estaba en su pecho, y de su espalda sobresalía una especie de palo negro, y una espada de funda negra y bordes plateados, con una piedra color verde oscuro en el mango.

Al lado de ella estaban dos digimon. Uno era un dragon humanoide con armadura plateada y una capa verde oscuro. Tenía una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, y en el pecho de su armadura había una cicatriz diagonal. Traía una pulsera amarilla en su muñeca. Y era del tamaño de OmegaShoutmon, o un poco más alto.

El otro digimon era un poquito más bajo. Era un Arresterdramon, que en vez de tener morada una parte de su traje, lo tenía color azul, y en vez de rojo, era gris, al igual que sus guantes. Llevaba puesto una chaqueta abierta larga color negro, un cinturón negro con una hebilla en forma de la letra Delta dorada, y unos lentes negros, que ocultan sus ojos azules.

-¿Jefa? ¿Papá? ¿Delta A?-murmuro asombrada Kokoromon.

-¡¿Jefa?!-repitieron el xros heart, asombrado.

-¡¿Papá?!-repitió más asombrado Tagiru.

-_Qué problema... Ese Kopierer puede crear copias de sí mismo, y disimular que posee una gran rapidez-_informo la joven-_Y cuando golpean a una de sus copias en su ataque múltiple, otra copia ataque por otro lado, atrapando a su contrincante con la guardia baja-_ dio un salto y cayo al piso, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes. Se agacho y lo reviso. Miro sus dedos, que tenían polvo morado-_Ya veo, así puede hacer aparecer y desaparecer sus copias cuando alguien va hacer un ataque directo. Todo el piso esta rodeado de sus __partículas_-

-...Como si fueran una fuente para sus copias-murmuro Yuu, entendiendo todo.

-_Si_-la joven se levanto-_El Rey y Gumdramon pelearon contra clones. Es por eso que cuando lo atacaban desaparecía y aparecía por otro lado y los atacaba. El real debe estar oculto cerca, para poder controlar a tantos clones. Luke, te felicito. Solo con el relato de __Mercurymon, Ranamon y Wizardmon pudiste darte cuenta de su técnica de combate-_la joven saco de su cinturón un cubo de metal del tamaño de su mano, con un botón negro-_Veámoslo en persona_-y apretó el botón.

Del cubo apareció una esfera celeste que se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Taiki. Entro, y a los momentos salio, destrozando la ventana y la pared, el verdadero Kopierer Tigre Dientes de Sable.

-¡Ahí está!-señalo Tagiru, quien tenia a Gumdramon en su regazo.

El Kopierer aterrizo en el piso y miro furioso a la joven.

-¡Sé quien eres! ¡Nos dieron información tuya! ¡Eres esa molesta Jefa, líder de Jagër! ¡Esa organizacion que ha molestado todo este tiempo al Proyecto Iluminati! ¡Se pensaba que estaban muertos! ¡Pero hare que esa informacion sea real! ¡LOS ACABARE A TODOS!-rugió.

Del piso empezaron a flotar las partículas moradas, y de ellas surgieron varias copias del Kopierer, rodeando a todos.

-¡¿Que te parece?!-rugió satisfecho el Kopierer-¡Ni tú, ni ninguno saldrá ileso de esto!-

-Esto es malo-murmuro Taiki, cubriendo a Shoutmon y a Kokoromon con su cuerpo de una copia que los miraba divertido.

-¿Que haremos? Son demasiados-señalo Tagiru, abrazando a Gumdramon y alejándolo de las miradas de los Kopierer.

-Necesitamos un plan-opino Yuu, siendo protegido por Damemon de los Kopierer que parecían a punto de atacarlos.

Tagiru miro a los dos digimon que estaban en el techo. No hacían nada. Solo observaban.

-¡Prepárense para morir!-sentencio divertido el Kopierer.

-_Luke, salta_-pidió la Jefa. La liebre de ojos rojos obedeció al instante y salto, sorprendiendo al Kopierer y al xros heart. La joven saco de su cinturón una cuerda metálica que tenía atada varios círculos metálicos grises, y en el centro tenían una esfera celeste. Emitían un sonido parecido a los cascabeles.

-¡¿Que es eso?!-se sorprendió el Kopierer.

La joven no respondió. Solo soltó la cuerda. La cual, cuando sus círculos tocaron el piso. Explotaron y cada Kopierer, tanto el real como las copias, fueron electrocutados por energía celeste.

-_Luke uso el flujo de partículas del piso que usas para crear y manipular a tus copias en tú contra. Cada partícula esta conectada a ti. Es por eso que cuando alguien golpea a uno, tú lo desapareces, para que el daño que recibió no te afecte tanto. Ese flujo te conecta a tus copias. Y si haces que una corriente eléctrica las dañe, te dañaran. Y, para asegurarnos que no desaparezcan y huyas, tú también debías estar en el rango de la corriente eléctrica-_le informo la joven. Mientras, a su alrededor, las copias se desvanecían en polvos verdes.

-¡TÚ...!-el verdadero Kopierer, furioso, se abalanzo a la joven. Pero de arriba, Luke lo golpeo en el hocico con su pierna en llamas blancas. Provocando una gran explosión. Cuando el humo se disipo, se pudo ver masa negra desapareciendo en polvos verdes.

El Kopierer había sido derrotado.


	8. Después del CombateEl relato de Jijimon

_Después de la Batalla. _

_El Relato de Jijimon._

Tagiru y el resto miraban asombrados lo que había sucedido. La Jefa y Luke... ¡¿Habían derrotado a ese Kopierer que casi mata a Gumdramon y a Shoutmon?!

La joven de traje suspiro y fue a ver lo que quedaba de la cuerda de metal, que estaba chamuscada.

-_Con lo que te costo crear este artefacto... Que lastima que solo se podía usar una vez por la sobrecarga_-se lamento la joven, guardando lo que quedaba en su cinturón- _¿Que se le va hacer? Tal vez puedas hacer otro_-le sugirió la Jefa a Luke, quien solo asintió-_Ahora… ¡Oigan, Xros Heart!_-llamo al grupo, sobresaltándolo- _¡Traigan a sus heridos! No tengo todo el día para perderlo en curar a los estorbos_-

Los jóvenes la miraron sorprendidos. Había actuado bien con Luke, pero con ellos…

-_No soy un monstruo para que me miren así_-les señalo-_Sus dos amigos han sido heridos por ese Kopierer ¿verdad? Las partículas de las garras de sus copias deben de estar dañando sus datos. Y, como también les clavaron Espinas. Necesitan atención ahora. A menos que quieran que ambos mueran_-

Tagiru y Taiki se miraron y asintieron. Ambos tomaron con cuidado a sus compañeros heridos y los colocaron frente a la joven. Quien saco de su cinturón una esfera plateada, y la tiro frente a los dragones. En el aire, la esfera creo una cúpula color celeste transparente. Y, en el interior. Gumdramon y Shoutmon empezaban a curarse.

-¡Se están curando!-se alegro Tagiru.

-_¿Podrías evitar gritarme en el odio?_-le pregunto fastidiada la Jefa-_Claro que se están curando, idiota. Esto es un campo que regenera los datos perdidos o dañados. Luke lo creo basándose en el xros loader. Pero este es mejor. Porque también puede curar los datos dañados por las Espinas_-

-¡Genial!-se entusiasmo Tagiru, echando humo de la nariz- ¡¿Escuchaste Gumdramon?! ¡Te recuperaras pronto!- su compañero solo sonrió débilmente.

-_Y el idiota sigue gritando en mi oído_- murmuro fastidiada la Jefa. Luke asintió- Oye_, Kokoromon_-llamo la joven. Kokoromon empezó a temblar-_Haz algo bien, y cura a Taiki_-le pidió sin mirarla. El joven recordó su herida. Se rio- _¿Qué?_-

-Nada. Es que estaba tan preocupado por Shoutmon que me olvide de mi herida-rio.

-Vaya...Taiki...-se escucho. El joven miro a su compañero sonriendo dentro de la cúpula-...Nunca...cambias...-

-_Mejor cierra la boca, dragón idiota_-le sugirió la joven, alejándose- _¿Qué rayos se creen? ¿Acaso tengo que ser niñera de estos niñitos?_- murmuro molesta la Jefa, acercándose a Luke- _Como si no tuviera otras cosas más importantes que hacer-_Los tres jóvenes más Damemon la miraron sorprendidos. Realmente era muy sincera con lo que pensaba.

Taiki se agacho y dejo que Kokoromon lo curara.

-Oye. Eres realmente genial-alago Tagiru a la joven- Pareces una heroína con ese traje-

-_¿Heroína?_-la joven lo miró de reojo-_¿Qué tan idiota eres?_- le pregunto, sorprendiéndolo-_ Este traje es de un material resistente. Ya que, si te habrás fijado, los Kopierer no dudan en atacar a los humanos-_la joven se cruzo de brazos- _¿Qué acaso aún lees historietas?_-

- Un súper traje que te protege... Y una cúpula curativa ¡Quiero dos!-sentencio el joven de googles, sin escuchar lo último y con estrellitas en los ojos. La Jefa lo miró sumamente fastidiada.

-¡Oye, Jefa!-se escucho. El xros heart miro como los dos digimon grandes del techo de un salto bajaban y descendían al piso.

-_No fue gran cosa. Slayerdramon, Delta Arresterdamon_-les señalo la joven-_Pero ese Kopierer era demasiado experimentado. Incluso hablaba. Y diseñaba su propio modo de pelea_-

-Se están volviendo más inteligentes-opino el digimon plateado, Slayerdramon.

-Si... Pero siguen siendo Kopierer. Siguen teniendo las mismas debilidades-le señalo el otro digimon, Delta Arresterdamon.

-Les tengo una pregunta-Yuu se acerco a los dos digimon- ¿Por que el Kopierer no les quito las evoluciones?-

-Los Kopierer no pueden robarle a un digimon su evolución, si él la obtuvo por sí mismo-le explico Delta A-

-Ya que los datos de las evoluciones ayudadas por los humanos están en constante activación, por lo que pueden robarlas. En cambio, los digimon que la obtuvieron por sí mismo no tienen una evolución constante, porque una vez que evolucionas sin ayuda de humanos, no puedes volver a tu forma anterior, así que sus datos de evolución no son constantes- termino Slayerdramon.

-Eso es bueno-sentencio Damemon.

En ese momento, ambos dragones recibieron un coscorrón cada uno por parte de la joven de traje, asustando a los tres jóvenes y a Damemon. Luke parpadeo.

-_¡¿Planean imitar a Kokoromon en soltar información de esa manera?!_- les pregunto enojada la Jefa.

-Je-Jefa… Tenían derecho a saber- le dijo Slayerdramon, sobándose la cabeza- ¡Y deja de tratarme de esa manera! ¡Soy tu compañero!-

-_Al igual que Kokoromon, así que estas en la misma categoría de ella. Así que no te quejes_- le respondió la joven, cruzándose de brazos.

-Dolió… Dolió…- se quejo Delta A, sobándose la cabeza.

-_¡Llorón!_- la joven lo golpeo en la rodilla, y el dragón empezó a dar saltitos adolorido- _Te estás juntando mucho con Jack y Sky-_

-¡Un minuto!- interrumpió Tagiru, antes de que el adolorido Delta A respondiera- Hay algo que no me cuadra…-murmuro Tagiru, todos lo miraron- Veamos…- señalo a Slayerdramon, a Kokoromon, y a Delta A. Los contó de nuevo. Medito. Abrió la boca sorprendido, y señalo a la Jefa- ¡¿Cómo puedes tener más de un compañero fuera del xros loader?!-se escandalizo.

_- _Por el Chip de espacio-temporal que Luke creo. Cuando lo insertas en un xros loader, este creara un campo alrededor de él, y permitirá que las reglas del digiquartz no afecten_-_explico Kokoromon. Pero se calló cuando la Jefa la quedo mirando- ¡Lo siento!-

-Eso lo explica-murmuro Taiki.

-¡Quiero uno!-dijo todo entusiasmado Tagiru.

-Con esto estas bien-le sonrió Kokoromon a Taiki, dejando de usar sus poderes. El brazo del joven estaba sanado.

-Gracias- sonrió Taiki, levantándose.

La Jefa tosió de repente. Kokoromon volvió a temblar. Respiro hondo. Y se coloco al lado de la Jefa

-…_Una Espina se te clavo. ¿Por qué te puedes mover?_-le pregunto, cruzada de brazos.

-Mi cuerpo tiene las vendas contra el veneno de las Espinas. Y me curan-le explico temblorosa la digimon.

-_Ya veo... entonces no estas en peligro_-sentencio la joven. Y le dio una patada a Kokoromon que la hizo chocar contra la pared. El xros heart vio eso totalmente sorprendido.

La digimon se intento levantar. Pero el golpe fue muy duro.

-¡Oye!- Tagiru se acerco molesto a la Jefa- ¡¿Por qué...?!-pero Luke se interpuso en su camino.

La Jefa se acerco a Kokoromon.

-_Dime ¿Ha estado mal que te golpeara?_-le pregunto.

-No...-gimió la digimon.

-_¿Por qué?-_

-Porque estas enojada, ya que desobedecí tus ordenes y fui a pelear. Y casi muero-

-_Y no sabíamos donde estabas_-agrego la Jefa. Kokoromon tembló con más fuerza- _¿Por que crees que te dije que no fueras a pelear? ¿Para molestarte? ¿Para bromear? ¡Casi mueres!_-le dio un coscorrón- _¡Pensé que sabías que no tengo tiempo para velorios o cosas de ese tipo! ¡Eres parte de Jäger! ¡Actúas según mis ordenes! ¡Y mira lo que sucedió por hacer las cosas a tu manera, idiota! ¡Siempre piensas que las cosas se resuelven actuando en el momento! ¡Y ese pensamiento casi te mata! ¡Si el Xros Heart no se hubiera compadecido de ti...! ¡Ahora no estarías! ¡La raza de los V-mon se habría extinguido por culpa de la última descendiente, que es la más tonta y egoísta de toda su raza!_

Kokoromon se tapo la cara. Y empezó a temblar.

-_¡¿Estas llorando?! ¡¿Y crees que con las lagrimas vas a resolverlo todo?!_-la joven señalo la cúpula donde estaban Gumdramon y Shoutmon-_¡¿Los ves?! ¡Por tú desobediencia ellos dos casi mueren! ¡Si me hubieras hecho caso...! ¡Esta noche hubiéramos derrotado al Kopierer en el bosque! ¡Y el Rey y Gumdramon estarían sanos y salvos!_

-Perdón...-Kokoromon la miro con lagrimas en los ojos- Perdón... No lo vuelvo a hacer... Yo...No quise que nadie saliera herido... Yo...-pero no pudo decir más, y, avergonzada, miró el piso.

La jefa soltó un bufido y le dio la espalda. Se cruzo de brazos y miro a Slayerdramon.

-_¿No le dirás nada?_-

-No. Tú le has dicho todo lo que había que decirle. Kokoromon debe entender que su error casi le cuesta su vida, y la de otros-le señalo Slayerdramon.

-Aunque te excediste un poco- murmuro Delta A, mirando preocupado a Kokoromon. Luke asintió. Ambos recibieron un coscorrón por parte de la joven.

El joven de googles miró preocupado a Kokoromon, pero después a la Jefa.

-La regañaste porque te preocupas por ella-le dijo Tagiru.

-_Claro que me preocupo. Esta bajo mi cuidado, la muy idiota_-le informo la Jefa.

-Todo esta bien, Kokoromon- Damemon se le acerco- Todos estamos a salvo-

La V-mon naranja lo miró avergonzada, pero asintió.

-Jefa-llamo Taiki- Necesito un favor. Dime ¿Que son, exactamente, los Kopierer? ¿Y quiénes son el Proyecto Iluminati?-la joven medito.

-_Lo siento. Pero los Kopierer y el Proyecto Iluminati son problemas de Jäger. Nosotros. Y si esta vez se han vistos involucrados a esta magnitud. Ha sido culpa de uno de nuestros miembros. Por lo que te pido perdón_-hizo una leve reverencia.

-Ya veo- Taiki sonrió, sorprendiéndola- No sé porque no quieres decírnoslo. Pero estoy seguro que con el tiempo, verás que puedes confiar en nosotros-

-_Di lo que quieras_- bufo la joven- _Pero yo también necesito pedirte un favor_-el joven la miro atento- _Planeo dar de baja a Kokoromon. Y me gustaría que se quedara en tú casa. Así estará segura-_ le pidió.

Kokoromon al escuchar eso, la miro sorprendida.

-¿De... De baja?-murmuro.

-_Si... Estarás de baja por Tres Meses-_

_-_¡¿TRES MESES?!- se asusto Kokoromon, y no solo ella, Delta A también exclamo.

_- No podrás ir a la casa y ni entrar en mi xros loader_-le dijo la joven.

-¡Es como echarme de Jäger!-se asusto la digimon.

-_Pero por tres meses. Ese es tú castigo_-sentencio la Jefa.

-Oye, Jefa. ¡Son tres meses! ¡Eso es demasiado!- le dijo sorprendido Delta A.

-_Cierra la boca_-

-Papá, di algo...-le pidió la digimon al dragón plateado.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella, Kokoromon. Lo que hiciste merece un castigo mucho peor-le aseguro Slayerdramon. La digimon miró el piso, nuevamente avergonzada.

-Jefa… ¿Estás segura…? Es demasiado tiempo- le dijo sorprendido Yuu.

-¡Te equivocas si no piensas eso-dame!- aseguro Damemon.

-_Cierren la boca_- ordeno la Jefa, asustándolos. Yuu se fijo que, de la visera roja, se podían ver unos ojos molestos-_Si no aprende la lección de esta manera, morirá. Y como dije antes, no tengo ganas de andar en estúpidos velorios_-

Ambos se miraron incomodos.

-_¿Puedo contar contigo?_- la Jefa miró al líder del Xros Heart.

-… Está bien-acepto Taiki, mirando preocupado a la digimon naranja- Cuidaremos de Kokoromon- le aseguro-

-_Eso significa…-_la joven le entrego un chip, parecido a una Digimemory, pero color verde-_Necesitaras un chip espacio-temporal. Para tener a tú compañero y a Kokoromon fuera de tú xros loader_-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo también quiero uno!-pidió Tagiru.

-¡Tagiru! ¡No grites en mi oído!-le pidió molesto Yuu.

-_Lárgate, idiota-_le ordeno fastidiada la joven, dejándolo en blanco-_Debes insertarlo aquí_-le indico a Taiki, sacando su xros loader y señalando el lugar donde se colocan las DigiMemory. Taiki y Tagiru se sorprendieron al ver el xros loader-_¿Sucede algo?_

-¿Plateado? ¿Un xros loader plateado?-se sorprendió Tagiru.

-_Solo es el color_-guardo el xros loader-_Con eso debe ser suficiente-_la Jefa tomo la esfera plateada. Y la cúpula que rodeaba a los dos digimon heridos había desaparecido. Ambos estaban dormidos- _Les sugiero que venden sus heridas. La Cúpula solo curo lo externo y un poco de lo interno. Si hacen movimientos bruscos podrían abrirse las heridas hechas por la Espina_- Tagiru y Taiki asintió. La jefa se acerco a Delta Arrestredamon y se subió en su espalda. Pero no se sorprendió- _Xros Heart. Nos veremos en tres meses en la plaza del digiquartz al atardecer. Esperare a Kokoromon ahí_-

-Nos vemos, Kokoromon- le dijo el dragón azul.

-Sí, Delta A… Nos veremos- sonrió tristemente la digimon, y miró a Slayerdramon, pero este desvió la mirada, molesto.

Y sin más. Delta Arresterdramon elevo vuelo. Slayerdramon también y Luke salto a los tejados. Y Jäger se fue.

Tagiru los miro irse, y después observo a Kokoromon, quien miraba el piso, triste por el error que cometió.

* * *

Shoutmon miraba molesto el cielo del medio día recostado en el tejado de la casa de su compañero humano.

Taiki se había ido a la escuela sin él. Para que se recuperara de sus heridas. Ya que ahora, con el chip espacio-temporal. El joven podía sacar a cualquier digimon de su xros loader. El dragon tenia vendado el pecho debajo de su protector blanco.

Le molestaba haber perdido la noche anterior. A pesar de que el Kopierer había usado esa técnica de la copia. Lo derrotaron porque él perdió los estribos cuando Taiki fue lastimado. El digimon sabia porque. Cuando Ryoma estaba controlado por Quartzmon, los ataco a él y a Taiki. Y él no pudo impedir que su amigo no fuera herido. Lo había tomado desprevenido.

El digimon sabia que por culpa de esa herida. Taiki tenia una cicatriz en el pecho. No muy grande, y tampoco se notaba mucho. Pero la tenía. Y el también tenía una. Pero no se notaba porque el protector en su pecho la tapaba. Le enfurecía recordar que no fue capaz de proteger a su compañero en esa batalla... Y si no hubiera sido por Tagiru y Gumdramon...Estarían muertos.

El dragon reprimió las ganas de rugir furioso. E intento pensar en otra cosa. Y fue la idea de que Kokoromon viviría con él durante tres meses. No le gustaba mucho la idea. Pero sentía un poco de pena por ella. La digimon estaba muy deprimida. Taiki le conto lo que sucedió, y que por eso ella también se quedaba en la casa. Debía de estar pasándolo mal Kokoromon.

_¿Por que te preocupas tanto por mí?-le pregunto-¿Por qué? No somos amigos...-_

El dragón frunció el ceño… No eran amigos, o eso quería pensar.

No podía no preocuparse por ella…

-¡Shoutmon-kun!-lo llamo Yuno, asomándose desde la ventana de la pieza de su hijo. El digimon se apoyo en el borde del techo y se asomo- Baja. Necesito pedirte algo-

El dragon entro a la habitación. Y se preocupo al ver algo triste a Yuno.

-Yuno-san ¿Sucede algo?-le pregunto el dragon.

-Antes que nada... ¿Te sientes bien?-le pregunto la adulta.

-Si-le sonrió el dragon-Mientras no haga movimientos bruscos. Mis heridas no se abrirán-le aseguro. La mujer asintió más animada.

-Quiero pedirte que vayas a hablar con Kokoromon-chan-le pidió Yuno.

-¿EEHH?-se sorprendió Shoutmon ¿Por qué?-

-Esta muy deprimida la pobre-informo la mujer- Si puedes, me gustaría que la invitaras a pasear por la ciudad. Por caminos seguros. Claro-sonrió- ¿Podrías?-

Shoutmon la miro sorprendido. Soltó un bufido.

-Lo hare porque usted me lo pide-sentencio el dragón. La mujer sonrió satisfecha.

Kokoromon estaba sentada en el sillón, viendo la televisión, que estaba apagada. Se veía muy decaída. Y ya no tenía vendado el hombro. Volvía a usar su cinturón negro y su capa, donde guardo sus vendas y lo que quedaba de su comunicador.

-Oye-escucho, y se sobresalto al ver a Shoutmon a su lado, quien traía puesta una mochila pequeña color verde.

-¡Cuernomon!-jadeo la digimon, asustada- ¡Eso no se hace!-

-Cállate-le pidió aburrido Shoutmon- Oye...-

-Dime-

-Necesitas caminar. Estar sentada viendo la nada te va a ser más insoportable-le señalo el dragon.

-No quiero...-murmuro la digimon. Shoutmon bufo.

-Que se le va a ser-sentencio el dragon. Tomo a Kokoromon y la cargo como si fuera un saco.

-¡¿Qué-Qué haces?! ¡Cuernomon, suéltame!-le pidió toda roja Kokoromon. Quien se percato que la mamá de Taiki los miraba- Yuno-chan. Dígale por favor que me suelte-le pidió.

-Que les vaya bien-se despidió la mujer, sonriendo.

-¡¿EEEEHHH?!-se sorprendió Kokoromon.

* * *

_En la Escuela_

El xros heart almorzaba en el último piso. Gumdramon y Damemon estaban fuera del xros loader.

¿Gumdramon, ¿En serio te sientes mejor?-se preocupo Tagiru.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que estoy bien! ¡Nadie puede conmigo!-se jacto el digimon. Quien tenia vendado el estomago.

-Me pregunto ¿Si habrá estado bien dejar a Shoutmon en casa? Esta molesto... y no se por qué-medito Taiki.

-Ja. El rey debe de estar molesto de que le ganaran fácilmente-sentencio Gumdramon- Parece que el viejo rey se le acabaron los buenos trucos- se burlo, y no se dio cuenta que Taiki lo miró algo molesto por el comentario.

-Pero a ti también te derrotaron-dame Y duraste menos que Shoutmon en la pelea-dame-le recordó Damemon.

-¡Tú no opines! ¡Que ni peleaste!-le recordó molesto Gumdramon, echando fuego de la boca.

-Debe de ser eso... Y...-Taiki se toco su brazo-...Y que me lastimaran en la batalla. Desde que fui herido en la batalla contra Quartzmon. Shoutmon se ha vuelto más sobreprotector conmigo. Él debe de culparse que yo tenga...-se toco el pecho-...Una cicatriz-

Sus amigos lo quedaron mirando. Sabían que él tenía razón.

-Él estará bien-le aseguro Tagiru- Además, no creo que se aburra mucho. Si Kokoromon también esta en su casa. Van a estar todo el día discutiendo-rio el joven- Aunque es sospechosa esa Jefa. No nos quiso decir cosas sobre los Kopierer. Y se nota que actúa como madre con Kokoromon. Sí conociera a Samanta…-rio Tagiru- No quiero saber cual de las dos tiene más mal genio-

Yuu y Damemon se miraron, y prefirieron seguir comiendo.

* * *

_En alguna parte de la ciudad_

Shoutmon llevaba en su espalda a Kokoromon, quien se había puesto la mochila verde. El dragon saltaba de techo en techo.

-Eh... Se siente bien la brisa-murmuro Kokoromon. Shoutmon solo sonrió- ¿A donde me secuestras?-le pregunto.

-No te secuestro-le señalo molesto- Solo te llevo a que tomes aire fresco y recuperes tus ánimos-

-…Cuernomon-se sorprendió la digimon.

-Lloraste toda la noche-le menciono el dragon- En el xros loader se escucho claramente. Pero como intentabas hacerte la dormida. Te dejamos. Al fin y al cabo. Es bueno llorar para ahogar las penas-

Estuvieron un rato en silencio. Shoutmon se atrevió a verla de reojo. Ella estaba deprimida y avergonzada por el error que cometió la noche anterior.

-¡Ah! ¡Llegamos!-le aviso el dragón rojo.

Se detuvo frente a un puente sobre el río. Bajo sin ser visto y camino hasta la parte de abajo del puente, donde nadie podía verlos. El digimon dejo que Kokoromon bajara de su espalda.

-Debajo de un puente… -murmuro la digimon- No soy una duende-le aviso molesta.

-¿No lo entiendes? Estamos bajo sombra. Sobre césped. Un rio al frente. Es el lugar perfecto para que te relajes-le señalo.

-Oh-Kokoromon hizo chocar su puño con su palma- Que caballero...-se acerco y lo miro desconfiada- ¿Que le hiciste al Cuernomon real?-

-¡Hay que ver...!-se enojo el dragon, quitándole la mochila a Kokoromon- Te gusta pelear-le aseguro. La digimon sonrió nerviosa.

Shoutmon empezó a sacar las cosas de la mochila: Un mantel celeste, vasos plásticos, botella de jugo y emparedados. Kokoromon miro las cosas sorprendida. Y más cuando el dragon rojo empezó a ordenar todo.

-¡Ah! ¡Es como un picnic!-se entusiasmó la digimon.

-Yuno-san preparo todo esto. Quiere que estés más animada. Y dijo que una comida al aire libre sería perfecto para ti-le comento el dragón, algo fastidiado al recordar como Yuno le había propuesto, extrañamente entusiasmada, la idea del picnic para la V-mon. Suspiro al recordar no haberla contradicho.

-Entonces ¿Por que no vamos al bosque?-sugirió Kokoromon.

-No seas tonta-le pidió el dragon rojo- Puede estar otro Kopierer por ahí. Preferí este lugar porque nadie pasa por aquí- le informo- Bien. Ya está todo listo-

Ambos digimon se sentaron encima del mantel y empezaron a comer, en silencio.

-Oye, Kokoromon-llamo Shoutmon, después de un rato de silencio- ¿Cómo es qué…? Bueno, ya sabes… ¿Eres la última V-mon?

La digimon dejo de comer tercer emparedado, y miró tristemente el piso.

-No lo sabes… ¿Verdad?- Shoutmon la miró de reojo, y bajo su vaso de jugo.

-Algo… La verdad es que me crié en el mundo humano- admitió, sorprendiendo al dragón rojo-Aún no sé cómo ni porque… Pero Papá… Slayerdramon, él, me ha contado un poco, y omitido lo demás… - recordó la digimon, mirando el río- Pero es fácil saber lo que le paso a mi gente, ¿verdad? El Bagra Army era despiadado, después de todo-

Shoutmon la miró preocupado.

Kokoromon cerró los ojos, molesta al sentir pena por si misma por algo que pasó y ella no sabía cómo. Sintió como la jalaban hacia un lado, para después sentir calor. Levanto la mirada y vio el rostro de Shoutmon. La había abrazado.

-Lo siento... Se suponía que debía animarte. Y hago todo lo contrario-le acaricio la cabeza- Si de algo te sirve... Me trago mi orgullo y te lo diré- le sonrió- Eres mi amiga...- Kokoromon se sonrojo un poco, pero asintió contenta.

-¿Qué tal sabe tu orgullo?-

Shoutmon bufó molesto, mirando para otro lado.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo... ¿Como es que te criaste en el mundo humano?-le pregunto, algo curioso y preocupado.

-Bueno... Eres el Rey... No estaría mal que te contara... Mi raza fue exterminada por el Bagra Army hace mucho...-le explico. Shoutmon se quedo helado ante eso-...Yo estaba en un digihuevo. No se bien como paso todo. Solo sé que Slayerdramon me salvo. Y me llevo al mundo humano. Donde conoció los padres de Sa.. la Jefa. Y a Jack, a Sky y a Luke. Después de un tiempo nací. Me críe con ellos. Y considere a Slayerdramon mi padre. Es por eso que lo llamo así. Después nació la Jefa. Y nos criamos juntas. Hace unos cuatro años, mi padre me conto el _Por qué _soy la última V-mon- Kokoromon se acurruco en el pecho del dragón- Esa es mi historia resumida. Con algunas cosas que faltan. Pero si te las dijera. La Jefa me mandaría a la Luna de una patada-rio nerviosa.

Hubo un silencio en el ambiente. Solo se escuchaba el ruido del agua del rio.

-Ya veo...-murmuro Shoutmon, que, para sorpresa de Kokoromon, la abrazo con más delicadeza-...Ya veo... Siempre pensé que eras alguien inmadura. Que no sabia nada de la vida y que solo le gustaba molestar. Me retracto. Has perdido a tú raza. A tus verdaderos padres. Y a la gente que apreciabas. Sabes lo que es sufrir. Es por eso que eres tan alegre. Porque ya no quieres sufrir más...- Kokoromon miro sorprendida al dragón. Quien le acaricio una mejilla. La digimon se sonrojo por completo.

-Cuernomon. Por favor. No les digas al resto que te conté esto-le pidió la digimon- Te lo conté porque eres el Rey. Y debes saber lo que paso con mi raza. Bueno, lo que yo sé solamente. No se los digas-

El dragón medito un poco.

-Esta bien-le sonrió. Kokoromon sonrió satisfecha.

Shoutmon se estiro y se acostó en el césped.

-Estoy cansado...-murmuro el dragón rojo. Kokoromon lo miro algo sonrojada- ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? No, no-la digimon se puso nerviosa- Estoy bien- Kokoromon miro el río.

El dragón rojo suspiro y se quedo mirando a su amiga. Se sonrojo un poco. Estuvieron un rato sin hablar. El viento hacia soplar la bufanda del dragón y la capa de la digimon.

Shoutmon se decidió. Se levanto con cuidado y tomo a Kokoromon de la mano. La digimon lo miro sorprendida. El dragón la atrajo hacia él e hizo que ambos se acostaran en el césped.

-¡¿CU-Cuernomon?! ¡¿Qué- Qué haces?!-se sorprendió Kokoromon, toda roja. Ella estaba encima del digimon.

-No seas tan escandalosa-le pidió bostezando Shoutmon- Parecías triste, así que solo te estoy consolando- el dragón la abrazo más hacia él y la coloco a su lado.

Kokoromon sintió el latido del corazón de su amigo. Se sonrojo más. Y correspondió al abrazo.

-No estoy triste...Solo cansada-le informo Kokoromon.

-¿Entonces quieres que te suelte?-le pregunto el dragón.

-...-Kokoromon se puso más roja. Shoutmon sonrió y abrazo más a la digimon.

Ambos estuvieron en esa posición un tiempo. A ambos les gustaba estar tan juntos... pero no entendían "_Por qué"_

-Cuernomon...-murmuro Kokoromon-... Creo que...(bostezo)...me voy a dormir...-

-Descansa-sonrió Shoutmon, acariciando la cabeza de la digimon. Pasaron los minutos hasta que el dragon sintió la respiración profunda de su amiga en su pecho. Se durmió.

El dragón se quedo pensando en lo que pasaba. ¿Por que estaba abrazando a Kokoromon? ¿Que fue lo que lo motivo a abrazarla? ¿Acaso él...?

Shoutmon miro a su amiga. Se sonrojo y sintió ganas de... Shoutmon negó con la cabeza todo rojo ¡¿Como se le ocurría querer besar a su amiga?! Solo la conoce desde hace un mes y unas semanas.

Estuvieron así varios minutos. Y el dragon sin querer se quedo dormido.

Cuando despertó. El dragon vio el cerámico de la parte de abajo del puente. Miro para el otro lado y pudo ver que pasaron unas horas. Porque el cielo estaba entre celeste y naranja. Intento estirarse, pero se dio cuenta de quien estaba acurrucada en su pecho, durmiendo plácidamente. Kokoromon se veía muy hermosa durmiendo. El dragón sonrió, satisfecho al ver que se encontraba mejor que la mañana.

Se levanto con cuidando, intentando no despertarla, y empezó a guardar todo en la mochila. Cuando termino, decidió que ya era hora de irse. Se coloco al lado de su amiga y la zarandeo suavemente. Ella abrió un poco sus ojos.

-Tenemos que volver. Yuno-san puede preocuparse-le comento el dragon rojo. La digimon bostezo y se levanto.

Kokoromon se puso la mochila y subió a la espalda de Shoutmon. Ambos se fueron del lugar.

* * *

El cielo estaba anaranjado. Las clases habían terminado. El xros heart caminaba hacia la casa de Taiki. Pero en el camino se encontraron con un hombre de edad de pelo blanco. Traía puesto unos lentes rojos. Una chaqueta azul arremangada, muy gastada. Al igual que una polera rosa, unos short verde, una gorra verde con símbolos de engranajes. Unas sandalias, guantes rotos y un bastón.

-Hola ~ Tiempo sin vernos ~-saludo. Los jóvenes se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¡Es el relojero!-Tagiru señalo al hombre.

-Que bien que no se olvidan de uno~-se alegro el hombre.

-¡Te hemos buscado un buen tiempo! ¡Y resulta que ahora vienes a buscarnos!-se molesto el joven de googles.

-Bueno~ Estaba haciendo cosas~ -comento el anciano.

-¿Que sucede?-le pregunto Taiki. El hombre sonrió.

-Necesito que me informen de lo que sucede-respondió el relojero. Los jóvenes lo miraron extrañados- Se supone que el Digiquartz no debería seguir existiendo. Pero. Resulta que sí. Y ahora es habitado por unas extrañas criaturas. Me gustaría que me dijeran que son-

-¿No sabes?-se sorprendió Taiki- Pensé que sabrías...-murmuro el joven. El hombre sonrió.

-Taiki-kun. ¿Como un viejo relojero podría saber sobre esto?-le pregunto. El joven pudo sentir la mirada de Bagramon.

-Viejo. Esos monstruos son Kopierer-le informo Tagiru- Lo único que sabemos es que existen solo en el Digiquartz. Son inteligencias artificiales incompletas. Pueden tomar forma de lo que quieran. Tienen unas armas llamadas Espinas. Son débiles al fuego... Y comen evoluciones-

-Es por eso que atacan a los cazadores. Porque la mayoría tiene digimon que pueden evolucionar-termino Yuu.

El relojero golpeo el piso con la punta de su bastón. Sobresaltando a los jóvenes.

-Es imposible que coman evoluciones. Creo que no les han dicho todo-comento el anciano.

-¡¿Eh?!-se sorprendió Yuu-¡¿Como?!-

-Debe de haber alguien detrás de la creación de esos Kopierer-murmuro el anciano.

-Sabemos que algo, como organización creo, los construyen-comento Tagiru.

-Creo que se llaman… Proyecto Iluminati- murmuro pensativo Taiki, recordando al Kopierer Tigre dientes de sable.

Yuu miro el piso, nervioso. Había hecho una promesa. Prometió no contarles…

-¡Ah! ¡Y existe _Jäger_!- recordó sonriendo Tagiru- Pelean contra los Kopierer-

-¿_Jäger_?- se sorprendió el hombre.

-Sí. Un grupo de digimon dirigidos por una joven. Como de nuestra edad. Y trabaja con dos inteligencias artificiales... Y parecen saber todo sobre los Kopierer y quienes los crearon. Pero no nos han dicho nada. ¡Aunque tienen todo tipo de artefactos! ¡Incluso tienen un chip espacio-temporal que permite tener más de un digimon fuera del xros loader!-informo el joven de googles. El hombre medito.

-¿Han visto el xros loader de la joven?-pregunto el anciano.

-Si. Un Xros Loader Plateado-le informo Taiki. El hombre lo miro asombrado.

-¿Xros Loader Plateado?-se sorprendió el hombre, quien empezó a meditar- Ya veo... Parece que las sombras del pasado acechan el presente-

-¿Del pasado?-murmuro Yuu sin comprender.

-Gracias por darle a este anciano información~-agradeció el hombre alejándose-Les sugiero que vigilen bien a esa V-mon~ No saben lo valiosa y peligrosa que puede ser~ -y desapareció por una esquina.

-¡Espera, viejo!- Tagiru corrió hacia la esquina. Pero no había nadie- ¡Ha vuelto a desaparecer! ¡Siempre nos deja así!-se enojo el joven de googles, echando humo de la nariz.

_"Las sombras del pasado... ¿Se referirá a los tiempos de guerra?... Y ¿a qué se refiere con que Kokoromon puede ser valiosa y peligrosa?... ¿Sabrá acaso porque los V-mon están al borde de la extinción?_" Pensó Taiki.

Yuu miro un poco incomodo a sus dos amigos. Ya que él y Damemon eran los únicos que sabían sobre El Proyecto Iluminati. Y quien era la Jefa.

* * *

-Ya estoy en casa-aviso Taiki, entrando a su casa junto con Tagiru y Yuu- Vengo con mis amigos.

-Hola-saludo Yuno, cuando su hijo y sus amigos entraron al salón. Junto a ella estaban Kokoromon y Shoutmon. Los jóvenes se alegraron al ver más alegre a Kokoromon- Pronto tendré la comida lista. Continuemos, Kokoromon-chan-pidió la mujer, entrando a la cocina.

-Si~-dijo alegre la digimon, siguiendo a la adulta.

-¿Eh? ¿La esta ayudando a cocinar?-se sorprendió Taiki, sentándose al sillón junto a sus amigos.

-Si...-respondió como nada el dragon rojo. Gumdramon y Damemon salieron de los xros loader.

-¡Hey! ¡Viejo Rey! ¿Por qué la cara larga?-se burlo el pequeño dragon morado- ¡No es para tanto haber sido derrotado! Al fin y al cabo, tal vez se está volviendo algo _bizco…_- al decir eso recibió una patada de parte de su Rey, que lo hizo chocar contra la pared.

-¿Algo nuevo?-pregunto el dragon rojo, como si recién no hubiera sido provocado por su pupilo..

-Si...-le empezó a decir Taiki.

-Nos encontramos con el viejo relojero-interrumpió Tagiru.

-¡¿Qué?!-se sorprendió Shoutmon. Y sus amigos comentaron lo que sucedió. Shoutmon medito- ¿Cómo sabía que Kokoromon está aquí? ¿Y a que se refiere con las sombras del pasado? ¿Se referirá a la batalla contra Quartzmon?-

-No lo sé. Pero solo sabemos que hasta él se ha sorprendido al ver que el Digiquartz ha regresado-sentencio Tagiru.

Taiki estuvo meditando un poco.

-Me gustaría saber que tienen de especial los V-mon...-murmuro el joven- ¿Por qué se habrán extinguido?-

-_Taiki_- llamo Jijimon desde el xros loader rojo-_Ahora me acuerdo. Se algo sobre los V-mon…_-

-¡¿Eh?!-se sorprendió todo el Xros Heart.

Taiki saco su xros loader.

-_Reload. Jijimon_- el digimon anciano salió del aparato y se sentó en un sillón al frente de los jóvenes.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes, Jijimon?-le pregunto Shoutmon.

-¡Te he dicho que me llames _Jijimon-sama_!-le recordó el anciano. Haciendo volar un poco la bufanda del dragon rojo.

-¿Quién es el ancianito?-le pregunto Tagiru a Gumdramon. El joven recibió un golpe en la cabeza por el bastón de Jijimon- ¡Ay!-se quejo el joven.

-Soy Jijimon. Tutor de Shoutmon-le respondió el anciano. Los jóvenes y Damemon lo quedaron mirando sorprendidos

-¿Eh? ¿Jijimon... eres el tutor de Shoutmon?-se sorprendió Taiki.

-Si. ¿Nunca te lo dije?-se sorprendió el anciano.

-Nunca lo mencionaron-Taiki miro a su compañero. Quien se había cruzado de brazos y miraba para otro lado.

-No era necesario-murmuro este. Taiki lo miró extrañado.

-Bueno. Volviendo al tema. Se sobre los V-mon… Era cuando aún existían…antes que fueran cazados por el Bagra Army…-recordó Jijimon, alisando su barba.

-Un…un minuto ¿El Bagra Army les dio…caza…?- dijo asustado Yuu, mirando a Damemon.

-No lo sabía- dijo este.

-¿Bagra Army?- dijo confundido Tagiru, mirando a Gumdramon, quien frunció el ceño.

En eso Yuno había entrado al salón, avisando que la comida estaba lista. Pero se detuvo por curiosidad a la conversación.

-¿Por qué les dieron caza?- pregunto asombrado Taiki.

-No solo a los V-mon, también a cualquier digimon que perteneciera a la raza de los digimon integrantes de la Orden de Caballeros Antigua del Mundo Digital…Fue una época horrible para esos digimon. Se escondían en cualquier zona alejada del Bagra Army…pero siempre eran encontrados y bueno…ya deben imaginarse lo que les hicieron- dijo Jijimon, con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

-¿Pero…por qué…?-dijo sorprendido Yuu- ¿Por qué hicieron algo así?- pregunto, sin darse cuenta que Tagiru y Gumdramon no tenían ni la mínima idea de quienes eran esa Orden como se llame…

-Porque temían que algún otro Caballero naciera de entre las mismas razas…Por lo que sé…muchas razas peligran, ya que muchos de esos digimon fueron asesinados. Hubo razas que se extinguieron… Me alegro mucho…que al menos, de los V-mon, una digimon haya sobrevivido a tal matanza-

-…Kokoromon…- murmuro Shoutmon, sorprendido.

Jijimon asintió.

-Con respecto a los V-mon…Sé que eran digimon tipo dragón, pero sin poderes de fuego. En realidad, no tenían ninguna clase de poder. Una vez conocí a una pareja de V-mon que llegaron a nuestra villa, porque se alejaron de sus compañeros al perderse en el camino…

-¿En serio?- se sorprendió Shoutmon- ¿Cómo es que…?

-Eras muy pequeño, claro que no los recuerdas-respondió Jijimon, como si fuera lo más obvio- Los hospedamos hasta que estuvieran listos para viajar. Recuerdo que les ofrecimos vivir en la villa, pero ellos se negaron. Nos dijeron que no querían que el Bagra Army nos atacara. Por fortuna, sus compañeros los habían estado buscando, por lo que llegaron a la villa. Nos agradecieron que hubiéramos cuidado de ellos, especialmente a la digimon-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- se sorprendió Tagiru.

-La digimon esperaba un digihuevo-respondió Jijimon, sorprendiéndolos mucho- Y me contaron que hacía 10 años que no nacía un V-mon. Ah…aún me acuerdo de ella y su marido. Ella tenía unos hermosos ojos rojo oscuro y piel celeste claro, en cambio su esposo tenía ojos verdes y piel naranja algo opaca, su piel (que normalmente en los V-mon es blanca) era color gris claro. Me parece que él se llamaba _Hogomon_, y su esposa _Sakaerumon_-Jijimon saco un pañuelo y se sonó-Perdón…pero me hice amigos de ellos…y pensar que después ellos…Bueno…solo espero que el pequeño que esperaban… al menos hubiera alcanzado a conocer a su mami y papi…- se sonó con más fuerza.

El Xros Heart se miro sorprendido

-Ojos rojo oscuro... Piel naranja...-murmuro asombrado Yuu

-Taiki-san ¿Eso puede significar...? ¿Qué el digihuevo que estaban esperando esa pareja digimon pueda ser...?-señalo Tagiru, sin poder creerlo.

-¿Kokoromon?-termino asombrado Taiki.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

En ese momento Kokoromon entro al salón. Y miro curiosa la escena de silencio, pero sus amigos estaban tan asombrados que no se percataron de su presencia.

-¡Un minuto!-murmuro Shoutmon, recordando su conversación con Kokoromon-¡Eso lo explica...!-

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Gumdramon.

-Bueno... Lo que pasa es que Kokoromon me conto hoy que se crió en el Mundo Humano-contesto el Rey.

-¡¿En serio?!-se sorprendió Tagiru.

-Si... Cuando los V-mon fueron exterminados por el Bagra Army, solo Kokoromon sobrevivió a esa matanza. Ella aún estaba en su digihuevo. Y fue traída a este mundo por ese tal Slayerdramon, parece que él la salvo del Bagra Army. Y él, la Jefa, su familia, Jack, Luke y una tal Sky la han criado. Eso explica porque es la última. Y porque no sabía que soy el Rey. Porque no ha estado en su verdadero mundo...-se dio cuenta Shoutmon.

Sus amigos lo miraron asombrados

-Eso explica mucho-murmuro Taiki, sorprendido.

Hubo un silencio en el ambiente. Roto por un sollozo. Se dieron vuelta para ver a Yuno tapándose la boca horrorizada, y algunas lagrimas corrían por su rostro. A su lado estaba Kokoromon. Mirándolos dolida y enojada.

-Kokoromon-chan... ¿Es cierto eso...?-le pregunto Yuno. Pero la digimon no contesto. Solo camino hacia Shoutmon y le dio una cachetada. Todos los miraron sorprendidos.

-Mentiroso... Me hiciste una promesa... ¡Me dijiste que no le dirías a nadie como llegue a este mundo! ¡¿Es que encuentras gracioso lo que me paso?! ¡¿Crees que es divertido contarle a todo el mundo como sobreviví?! ¡¿Piensas que a mi me agrada ese tema?!-le grito la digimon.

Kokoromon miraba con odio al dragon rojo. Que la miraba atónito, y un poco dolido.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Eres el Rey…! ¡¿Y ni siquiera cumples tus promesas?!- La digimon se fue indignada a la cocina.

-¡Es-Espera, Kokoromon-chan!- Yuno, preocupada, la siguió.

Los jóvenes se miraron, algo avergonzados al entusiasmarse tanto al saber del tema, dando el hecho a que se refería.

-Rey...-Gumdramon se acerco preocupado al digimon rojo.

-… Está bien- le dijo el Rey, sin mirarlo-… Tiene razón. No debí romper mi promesa.

Los jóvenes y digimon, en especial Taiki, lo miraron preocupados.


	9. La aventura de Damemon Misión de 4

_La Aventura de Damemon._

_Misión de 4._

_-_¡¿TREEEES MEEEESEEES?!- resonó la voz de Jack en el bosque digiquartz.

-Jacky, eres ruidoso- sentenció una joven que traía la parte de arriba de un buzó color blanco con un bolsillo abierto para los dos lados en la parte de abajo, el cual con una capucha que llevaba puesta, mostrando solo su rostro, sus ojos verdes y unos mechones de pelo grises. Traia unos guantes blancos, short muy cortos color blanco, medías gris claro y zapatillas blancas.

-¡Sky! ¡¿Es o no es verdad que es demasiado tiempo?!- le pregunto Jack.

-¡Muuuchoooo~!- admitio la niña.

-¡Ves!- Jack señalo a la Jefa, quien estaba apoyada en uno de los arboles. A su lado estaba Luke.

-_Que consideren si es mucho tiempo o no, no les incumbe_- les recordó la joven de traje- _Ahora mismo tenemos más problemas, y fue por eso que saque a Kokoromon del trabajo_- admitió, sorprendiendo a Jack y a Sky.

-¿Qué sucede, Jefecita?- le pregunto extrañada Sky.

-_Luke encontró una base operativa del Proyecto Iluminati en una de las alcantarillas del Digiquartz_- explico la joven, incorporándose-_Parece que es una base experimental, y sospecho que fue ahí donde crearon a nuestro querido Kopierer Tigre Dientes de Sable_-

-¿Iremos solo nosotros 4?- pregunto sorprendida Sky.

-_Sí. Es demasiado peligroso que digimon como Slayerdramon y los demás entren a esa instalación. Ustedes tres son I.A. Y yo humana. No tendremos problemas-_

-... Y es por eso que le diste de baja a Kokoromon. Si se enteraba, nos sigue- admitió Jack, rascándose la cabeza.

La Jefa asintió y miró a Luke.

_-Es hora de que armemos un plan con el mapa de la instalación que escaneaste_- ordeno. La liebre de ojos rojos asintió.

* * *

Dos días habían pasado desde que Kokoromon se había enfurecido con Shoutmon. En ese tiempo la digimon decidio no salir del xros loader de Taiki. Y habia tomado una postura seria cuando algún digimon del xros heart queria hablar con ella. Por lo que se habia auto-aislado.

Shoutmon no estaba muy animado. El dragón no tenia valor para hablar con Kokoromon (Incluso menciono que sería más facíl volver a pelear contra Bagramon. A lo cual Taiki, nervioso, le pidio que no dijera eso)

El segundo día era feriado. Por lo que Taiki se habia quedado dormido hasta tarde.

_En el xros loader rojo_.

-Vamos, Shoutmon-dono. Usted puede-animo Knightmon, los PawCheessmon afirmaron.

-Cierto, _Brother_- lo apoyaron Starmon y los Pickmons.

-Tú puedes-kame-agrego ChibiKamemon.

-Dejen de animarme- pidio algo molesto Shoutmon, quien habia decidido al fin hablar con Kokoromon. El dragon suspiro. Y se acerco a Kokoromon. Quien acababa de despertar e inspeccionaba su martillo.

La digimon lo miro de reojo y siguio limpiando su arma. Eso era una mala señal.

-Hola... Kokoromon-se puso nervioso el digimon rojo- ¿Dormiste bien?-le pregunto. Ella no contesto. Shoutmon trago saliva- Oye... Hoy es feriado y, bueno. ¿Te gustaria ir a comer al bosque? Ya sabes. El aire libre. Sin nadie que pueda molestar. El perfecto lugar para relajarse-ofrecio el dragon.

Kokoromon ni se fijo en él. El dragon jugo con sus manos, nervioso.

-¿Y bien?-le pregunto Shoutmon. Kokoromon, sin apartar la mirada de su martillo, levanto su palma hacia el dragon rojo- ¿Eh?-

-_Blesse_-murmuro la digimon. Shoutmon se tuvo que inclinar para atrás para esquivar el rayo de fuego que casi lo quema. No pudo volverse para adelante. A si que cayo boca arriba al suelo digital.

-¿Eso es un no...?-murmuro el digimon, que se habia puesto palido del susto.

Kokoromon apoyo su martillo en su hombro. Shoutmon, del susto, se levanto. La digimon se paro y, sin mirarlo, se fue más lejos.

Los digimon que apoyaron al dragon rojo se le acercaron.

-Kokoromon-sister aún esta enojada-señalo Starmon.

-Bueno. Es natural que Kokoromon-dono siga enojada. Despues de todo, Shoutmon-dono no cumplio su promesa y nos conto como llego al mundo humano. Y creo que la manera tan relajada de como lo conto es una de las cosas que la han hecho enojar. Además cuando alguien le hace una promesa a una dama. **Nunca** se debe romper. Solo los que no entienden los sentimientos de las mujeres hacen eso-informo Knightmon.

-Cierto-kame-apoyo Chibikamemon.

Shoutmon los miro con cara de pocos amigos.

_Fuera del xros loader_

... Taiki seguía durmiendo.

-¡Taiki-saaaaaaaan!-se escucho, a lo que el joven se levanto sobresaltado.

Se escucho un estruendo en las escaleras y aparecio Tagiru abriendo la puerta de la habitación del joven.

-¡¿Ta... Tagiru?!-se sorprendio Taiki.

-¡Taiki-san! ¡Tenemos problemas! ¡Damemon desaparecio!-le informo preocupado el joven de googles.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

* * *

El Xros Heart se reunio en la cancha de baloncesto, la cual ya no tenía problemas por el incendio.

-Yuu ¿estas seguro?-le pregunto Taiki a su amigo, quien estaba sentado deprimido mirando su xros loader amarillo.

-Si... Cuando desperté esta mañana, Damemon estaba bien. Prepare el desayuno, y cuando lo llame, ya no estaba. Lo busque, pero... -recordo el joven.

-¿Por qué Damemon se iría? Pense que se llevaba muy bien contigo-señalo Kokoromon, quien, preocupada, se habia salido del xros loader y estaba sentada al lado de Yuu.

-Creo que esta molesto conmigo-opino el joven- Hoy... bueno... Es el aniversario del día que lo conocí-informo el joven. Sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos- Él debe de pensar que me olvide del día que es hoy. Pero yo pensaba darle una sorpresa en el desayuno, y por eso lo trate normalmente antes...-

-Pero Damemon malinterpreto la cosas. Creyendo que te olvidaste de este día-sentencio Taiki. Su amigo asintio.

-Damemon... Espero que este bien...-murmuro Yuu.

-No te preocupes. Damemon estará bien-lo alento Gumdramon.

-Si, tenlo por seguro- apoyo Kokoromon.

-No tienes porque asustarte-le señalo Shoutmon.

Yuu asintio más animado.

Kokoromon, al darse cuenta que Shoutmon estaba al lado de ella. Le dio un codazo y se alejo de él molesta.

-Kokoromon-sama aún sigue molesta con usted-señalo Gumdramon.

-Fíjate que no me dí cuenta-le dijo sarcásticamente Shoutmon.

* * *

Damemon caminaba deprimido por la orilla del rio. Estaba triste.

Yuu se habia olvidado del día que era. Aunque con todo el asunto de los Kopierer, era normal que el joven se olvidara. Pero aún asi él no podía dejar de sentirse triste.

El digimon blanco empezo a escuchar unos sollozos cerca. Miro para adelante y vio a una pequeña niña de unos 8 años llorando arrodillada frente al río. Tenia el pelo azul oscuro hasta los hombros, traía una boina naranja, un pañuelo celeste atado al cuello, una chaqueta negra, una falda azul oscura con bordes naranja que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y botines café oscuros.

El digimon se acerco a ella preocupado.

-¿Por que lloras?-dame-le pregunto. La pequeño dejo de llorar, y giro su cabeza lentamente para ver quien le hablaba. Se sorprendió al ver al digimon. Su rostro se ilumino y se abalanzo hacia el digimon, botándolo.

-¡Que lindo~! ¡Un gatito que habla~!-rio la niña, abrazando al digimon.

-Te equivocas, te equivocas. No soy un gato. Soy un digimon. Soy Damemon-dame-le informo el digimon blanco.

-¿Te llamas Damemon, gatito?-se sorprendió la niña.

-Te equivocas, soy un digimon-dame-le repitio Damemon.

-No tienes collar. ¿Te perdiste? ¿No tienes un amigo?-le pregunto la niña.

-Bueno... Si tengo un amigo... Pero...-Damemon miro deprimido el césped. La niña lo miro triste, asi que el digimon le sonrio- Pero dime. ¿Por que llorabas?-dame-le pregunto.

-Es que...-los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lagrimas- ¡Buhaaa!-la pequeña volvio a abrazar a Damemon y lloro en su hombro.

-Ya...Ya...Te equivocas si reprimes tu pena-la consolo Damemon.

Al rato la pequeña dejo de llorar. Y se separo del digimon.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-dame- le pregunto Damemon.

-Si... Me llamo Misty...-le conto la pequeña, restregándose los ojos.

-Misty-chan. ¿Por que llorabas?-dame.

-Es que... Hoy mi gatito desapareció-le conto la pequeña- No sé que hacer. Mis padres están de viaje, mi hermano mayor debe estar en sus asuntos de adolescentes y Kuro es mi compañero. ¡No se que hacer!-y volvió a llorar.

-Ya... Ya... ¿Kuro es tú gato?-dame

-Si...-asintió la pequeña.

Damemon medito.

-Te equivocas si vas a buscarlo sola. Te ayudare-dame-sonrio el digimon.

-¡Damemon!-la niña volvió a abrazarlo- ¡Eres un buen gatito~!-

-Te equivocas. Que no soy un gato. Soy un digimon-repitio de nuevo Damemon, dandole unas palmaditas a la pequeña.

* * *

Yuu miraba deprimido el lugar donde habia conocido a Damemon. El joven esperaba verlo en ese lugar memorable.

-¡Damemon! ¡Soy yo, Yuu!-llamo el joven rubio. Pero nada. Su compañero no estaba en el lugar.

-No te preocupes-Tagiru se le acerco- Encontraremos a Damemon-le aseguro.

Yuu asintio.

-Podríamos buscar su olor-sugirió Kokoromon.

-En eso, Kokoromon-sama, soy el digimon perfecto para este trabajo-se jacto Gumdramon.

-Te lo encargamos, Gumdramon-alento Taiki.

-Dejenmelo a mí- el pequeño empezó a olfatear el lugar, estuvo un buen rato- ¡Tengo su aroma!-informo.

-Ya sabes que hacer-le indico Shoutmon.

-Si- el pequeño dragon morado empezo a correr, y sus amigos lo siguieron.

* * *

Damemon llevaba encima de él, sentada, a la pequeña Misty, quien estaba muy contenta. El digimon iba saltando por los techos.

-¡Eres un gatito muy interesante~!-sonrio Misty- ¡Hablas y eres casi de mi tamaño!-

-Te equivocas. Soy un digimon-dame-repitió Damemon, con una gota en la cabeza. Sabia que decirle ya no serviría de nada. La pequeña había declarado que el era un gato blanco con manchas amarillas- Misty-chan, ¿Ves a Kuro?-dame

-Mm... No lo veo...-respondió la pequeña- Debe de estar en la plaza. Le gusta jugar ahí-

-A la plaza se ha dicho- dame- y el digimon empezó a saltar más alto, alegrando a la pequeña.

Después de varios minutos, llegaron a la plaza, la cual estaba vacía, excepto por un gato negro con manchas blancas que mordía el tallo de unas flores, intentando sacarlas.

-¡Kuro!-se alegro Misty, saltando de encima de Damemon y corriendo al ver a su gatito. Quien al verla se acerco a ella y dejo que lo abrazara- Me preocupe mucho por ti-

Damemon se acerco alegre. El gatito maulló y Damemon casi se cae de espaldas. Miro para todos lados. Suspiro. Por un momento pensó haber escuchado a Shoutmon.

-Eres un gatito malo. No me vuelvas a asustar así-le ordeno Misty, colocando al gato frente a ella. Kuro volvió a maullar y Damemon lo miro asombrado- ¿Qué pasa, Damemon?-se sorprendió la pequeña-

-Me equivoco... Me equivoco si digo que Kuro no tiene la misma voz que uno de mis amigos-dame- El digimon señalo al gatito. Quien volvió a maullar- ¡Si la tiene!

-¿Otro gatito como tú?-le pregunto la niña.

-Que no soy un gato. Soy un digimon-dame-le repitió Damemon.

-¡Que divertido eres~!-sonrio la pequeña. Levantándose y colocando a su gatito frente a Damemon- Kuro, él es Damemon. Gracias a él te encontré-

El gatito empezó a gruñir. Y se soltó de Misty y empezó a arañar al pobre digimon.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡No le haré daño!-le aviso Damemon, intentando quitárselo de encima.

-¡Kuro! ¡Gato malo!-Misty le quito a Damemon su gatito de encima. El digimon suspiro aliviado al verse libre. Kuro se solto de la pequeña y volvio a intentar sacar las mismas flores- ¿Que esta haciendo?-

-Duele-dame-se quejo Damemon.

-Lo siento. Pero es muy sobreprotector- se disculpo la pequeña.

-¿Un gato sobreprotector? Te equivocas si dices que eso se ve todos los días-dame-sentencio Damemon.

-¿Pero que hace con las flores?-se pregunto Misty.

-Kuro debe intentar animarte-opino Damemon. La pequeña lo miro sorprendida- Misty-chan dijo que sus padres están de viaje y estás sola en tú casa con Kuro y tu hermano, pero él se fue a hacer sus asuntos. Él te debió ver triste y por eso se fue a sacar esas flores para ti- el digimon blanco, sonriendo, miro a la niña- ¿Me equivoco?

Kuro logro sacar las flores, pero al hacerlo rodó un poco. Se levanto, sacudió su cabeza, y se dirigió hacia Misty, y le dejo las flores a los pies.

-Kuro...-Misty miro conmovida al gatito.

-No me equivoque-dame-sonrio Damemon.

-¡Kuro!-la pequeña abrazo contenta a su mascota, quien maulló feliz.

-Pero... Me equivocaría si digo que no es raro escuchar maullar a la voz de Shoutmon-dame- sentencio Damemon, con una gota en la cabeza y algo incomodo.

El digimon miró feliz a la pequeña Misty y a su gato... Y pensó que también era hora de que él se reencontrara con su querido amigo.

El momento de felicidad fue roto por la aparición de un portal verde debajo de los tres. Y antes que se dieran cuenta estaban en el parque digiquartz.

-¿Y-Y este lugar...?-Misty abrazo asustada a Kuro, quien gruñía.

-Es el digiquartz-murmuro Damemon- ¡Debemos irnos! ¡Te equivocas si nos quedamos aquí!dame- se alarmo el digimon, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba. En el lugar se escucho un rugido, que hizo que Misty se asustara más. Frente a ellos había aparecido un perro enorme color morado.

-Ese cachorro me da miedo-murmuro Misty.

-Te equivocas. No es un perro. Es un Kopierer-dame- le informo Damemon.

-¿Eh?-se extraño la pequeña. En ese momento Kuro salto de los brazos de Misty y se abalanzo al Kopierer, quien con un movimiento de su pata mando a volar al gatito- ¡Kuro!- la pequeña fue a ver a su gato. Quien estaba listo para defender a su amiga. Pero se habia lastimado su patita. Damemon se puso entre ellos y el Kopierer.

-Misty-chan. Aléjate. Te equivocas si te quedas-dame-le pidió Damemon. La pequeña asintio, tomo a Kuro, y se alejo.

El Kopierer se abalanzo al digimon que poseía la evolución que deseaba comer.

-_¡Gun Vulcan!_-disparo Damemon. Haciendo agujeros en el cuerpo del Kopierer.

-¡Lo derroto!-se alegro Misty. Pero el cuerpo del monstruo se regenero- ¡¿Eh?! ¡No se vale~!-

-Me equivoque. Necesitamos fuego-dame... -recordó Damemon- ¡Pero no tengo ninguna técnica de fuego!-dame-se dio cuenta.

El Kopierer le dio un cabezazo al digimon, arrojándolo lejos.

-¡Damemon!-se asusto Misty.

-¡Te equivocas si te acercas!-dame-le advirtió Damemon- _¡Bun Bun Ken!_- con su ataque el digimon blanco se abalanzo hacia el Kopierer.

Sus ataques lo hicieron retroceder. Pero no eran suficientes. El Kopierer mordió a Damemon en un hombro, lo sacudió y lo arrojo, haciéndolo chocar contra un árbol. El digimon cayo sentado. Pero no iba a rendirse. Volvió a atacar al Kopierer. Pero este lo golpeo con una de sus patas y lo arrojo cerca de Misty.

-¡Damemon! ¡No pelees más! ¡Estas herido como Kuro!-le pidio la pequeña, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Te equivocas...Si te quedas...-murmuro Damemon, levantándose de apoco. Le dolia todo el cuerpo y tenía varios rasguños- Huye-le pidió, y volvió a abalanzarse hacia el Kopierer. Quien dio un salto para esquivar el ataque del digimon. Y lo empujo para abajo con su garra. Destruyendo parte del suelo-

-¡Damemon!-se asusto Misty.

El digimon ya no podía más. Sintió como las garras del Kopierer lo herían. Vio sus colmillos. Que se preparaban para volver a morderlo. Cerro los ojos.

_Yuu..._

-_¡Firex Vortex! -_

_-¡Soul Crusher!-_

_-¡Blesse!_-

Esos ataques obligaron al Kopierer a bajar de encima de Damemon. Gumdramon, con su ataque, siguió empujando al Kopierer hasta llegar a la cerca.

-¡Pagaras por haberte metido con uno de mis amigos!-rugio furioso el pequeño. Usando el máximo de su ataque. Hubo una explosión. De la que Gumdramon salio. Y, a sus espaldas, estaba una masa negra desapareciendo en polvos verdes. Le había ganado.

-¡Lo lograron!-se alegro Tagiru. Quien, junto a Taiki y Yuu, corrían hacia el lugar.

-Damemon, resiste por favor-le pidio Kokoromon a su amigo, quien estaba inconsciente. Shoutmon tomo con cuidado al digimon, lo saco del cráter y lo coloco en un piso seguro.

-Kokoromon, curalo-le pidio Shoutmon.

-Si-asintio la digimon, y empezo a curar a Damemon.

-¡Damemon!-Yuu vio de lejos a su amigo, y se acerco a donde estaba. Se asusto al verlo en ese estado- ¡Damemon!-

-No te preocupes, Yuu. No fue herido por una Espina. A si que pronto sanará-lo calmo Kokoromon-

-¿Eh?-Tagiru y Taiki se fijaron en la pequeña que tenía un gatito de color negro y blanco en sus brazos- ¿Una niña?-

-¡Damemon!-la niña empujo a ambos jóvenes para ver a su amigo- ¿Estara bien?-se preocupo, sin darse cuenta que Taiki y Tagiru cayeron boca abajo al piso al ser _arrollados _por ella.

-Si-sonrio Kokoromon- Ya estoy por terminar-

-Genial. Que gata tan linda~ ¿Eres la novia de Damemon~?-le pregunto sonriente la pequeña. Kokoromon se puso roja por ese comentario.

-No, no-negó con la cabeza- Solo somos amigos. Y no soy una gata. Soy una digimon-le informo.

-Dejala... Cree que todos somos gatos... Se equivoca...-murmuro Damemon, abriendo sus ojos. Estaba curado.

-¡Damemon!-se alegraron todos.

-¡Damemon!-Yuu abrazo a su compañero- ¡Que alivio! ¡Por un momento...! ¡Por un momento...!

-Lo siento, Yuu. Me equivoque al irme. Realmente te preocupe-dame-se disculpo Damemon.

-Déjalo, estás bien, y eso es lo que importa- le aseguro Yuu.

Todos miraron felices esa escena.

-Gatita ¿Puedes curar a Kuro? Se lastimo-pidió Misty a Kokoromon.

-Que no soy gata. Pero esta bien-asintió la digimon. En eso Kuro maulló.

Kokoromon miro molesta a Shoutmon, quien estaba a su lado, y le dio un codazo.

-¡Ay! ¡¿A que vino eso?!-se enojo el dragón.

-¡Me maullaste para burlarte de mí!-le señalo Kokoromon- ¡Porque ella me dijo gata!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo no ni siquiera dije algo!-se defendió el digimon.

-¡¿Ahora eres inocente?!-se rió sarcásticamente la digimon.

Kuro volvió a maullar.

El xros heart se quedo en blanco.

-¿Eh?-dijeron todos (excepto Damemon)

-El gato... el gato...-Tagiru estallo en risas- ¡Tiene la misma voz que Shoutmon!

-¡Jamás pensé en algo como esto!-se río Gumdramon.

Shoutmon miraba sorprendido al gato que tenia su misma voz.

-Entonces ¿Tu no me maullaste?-se sorprendió Kokoromon.

-¡¿Y por que yo maullaría para empezar?!-le señalo molesto Shoutmon.

Y todos se rieron.

* * *

-¿Segura que estarás bien?-se preocupo Taiki.

Estaban frente a la casa de Misty, quien tenia a Kuro totalmente curado en su hombro. Habían guardado a los digimon en los xros loader.

-Si. Gracias por traerme-sonrio la pequeña. Quien miro a Yuu- ¿Damemon realmente esta bien?-

-Si-sonrio el rubio. La pequeña se sonrojo.

-Nada mal-se burlo Tagiru.

-¡Cállate!-le pidio Yuu.

Misty sonrió

-¿Saben? Ustedes se parecen a mi hermano- les comento. Los jóvenes la miraron extrañados- Es que él también guarda a sus gatitos en esa cajita- señalo el bolsillo de Tagiru- Pero es de otro color. ¡Nos vemos!-Se despidió y entro en su casa, dejando sorprendido a los jóvenes.

El xros heart emprendió el camino de regreso.

-Esa pequeña me cayo bien. Aunque considero a todos nuestros digimon gatos-rió Tagiru.

-Y al parecer, es hermanita de un cazador- comento Yuu.

-Si... Pero aún no me creo que su gatito tenga la misma voz que Shoutmon-murmuro Taiki.

_-Taiki, por favor. No me lo recuerdes_-le pidio Shoutmon.

_-Kuro... Kuro... ¡Kuro-chan!_-río Kokoromon.

-_¿Le planeas decirle al gato con "_chan_"? ¿Acaso después me llamaras _Cuernomon-chan_?_-le pregunto sarcásticamente Shoutmon.

-_¡A ti te llamare _Cuernomon-baka_!_-le aseguro Kokoromon.

-_¡¿Que dijiste?!-_

_-¡Me acorde! ¡Estaba enojada contigo! ¡No me hables!-_

_-¡¿Te olvidaste de eso?!-_se sorprendió Shoutmon_- ¡Me sorprende que no se te olvide donde estás parada!-_

_-Blesse-_

El xros loader de Taiki se empezó a sacudir. El joven suspiro.

-Taiki-san. Tagiru. Nos vemos- se despidió Yuu. Y se fue.

-¿Eh? ¡Yuu! ¿A donde va?-se extraño Tagiru.

-Esta bien. Al fin y al cabo. Hoy es un día especial-le señalo Taiki. El joven de googles lo miro extrañado.

* * *

-_Reload. Damemon_- el digimon salio del xros loader amarillo. Y miro sorprendido donde estaba. Era el lugar donde conoció a Yuu.

-Este lugar...-murmuro Damemon.

-No me olvide-le aseguro Yuu- Te planeaba dar una sorpresa en el desayuno. Pero de seguro actué de manera que te lastime sin querer. Lo siento- se disculpo el joven.

-No... Me equivoque... Lo siento-se disculpo Damemon con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡Yuu!-el digimon blanco abrazo a su amigo- ¡Lo Siento!-dame

-Esta bien...-Yuu correspondió el abrazo- Esta bien...-

* * *

En el digiquartz, más bien, en una de las alcantarillas de este, se produjo una explosión a causa de unas llamas blancas.

-¡Luky, gracias!- agradeció Sky, en el piso detrás de la liebre de ojos rojos, que había usado su fuego blanco para derrotar a unos Kopierer que ahora eran masas negras desapareciendo en polvos verdes.

La liebre de ojos rojos asintió, y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Estoy bien- le aseguro la niña le sonrió al ver que Luke la miraba fijamente. Este asintió.

Ambos continuaron corriendo por el túnel.

-¿Dónde están la Jefa y Jack?- le pregunto Sky a Luke.

-... Están eliminando la base de datos de la computadora- murmuro Luke.

En ese momento, parte de la pared del túnel se destruyo, mostrando a un Kopierer Elefante chocando contra la otra pared, y despareciendo.

Ambos se miraron y se asomaron por el agujero.

La Jefa guardo su espada, mientras Jack, enfrente de un panel de control con una enorme pantalla digital, sacaba un pendrive de este. Alrededor de ellos estaban inconscientes unos soldados humanos con trajes verdes.

-¡Información eliminada y resguardada!- aviso la liebre de ojos celestes.

-¡Que bien!- sonrió Sky, pero miró a la Jefa- ¿Por qué lanzaste al pobre Kopierer? Casi nos da-refunfuño.

-_No tenía intención de eso_- admitió la joven de traje-_Pero ni les dio_- agrego, mirando para otro lado. Sky se rasco la mejilla, entre decirle algo, o quedarse calladita.

Luke levanto la mirada. Sus orejas se movieron.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Jack, acercándose.

-... Vienen más soldados- advirtió.

_-Vamos. Tenemos la información que __queríamos_- ordeno la Jefa. Los tres I.A. asintieron, y empezaron a correr por el túnel en el que había aterrizado el Kopierer.

Cuando llevaban la mitad del tiempo corriendo, se encontraron de frente con un pelotón de soldados del Proyecto Iluminati.

-¡Quédense donde están...!- empezó a decir un soldado, pero la Jefa se le abalanzo, pateándolo en la cabeza, haciendo que chocara con otros soldados.

_-No gracias, idiota_- murmuro la Jefa, sacando su palo negro, apretando un botón, formando un látigo de energía que salió de su punta, y empezó a azotar con ellos a los soldados, arrojándolos inconscientes.

-¡Disparenle!- ordeno uno de los soldados lejos del rango del látigo. Pero, al apuntar a la Jefa, se encontró con el rostro de Luke.

Este soldado aterrizo encima de cuatro.

-¡No sean cobardes!- se enojo Jack, dándole puñetazos a unos soldados.

-¡Lentos~!- sonrió Sky, saltando y aterrizando en la cara de uno, tirándolo al piso- ¡Parece que se están quedando sin muchos reclutas buenos!- se rió.

La Jefa lanzo a dos soldados hacia un grupo grande.

-¡Jefa, no se acaban!- le dijo Jack, esquivando unos disparos y chocando con la joven, quedando ambos espalda con espalda alrededor de unos soldados.

_-¡Luke, abre un agujero en el techo!_- le ordeno a la liebre de ojos rojos, que acaba de patear a tres soldados- _¡Si esto sigue así, vendrán con Kopierer!_-

La liebre asintió, y miró el techo. Junto sus manos hacia él, las cuales desprendieron llamas blancas, que se abalanzaron como un torrente al techo, atravezandolo.

-Genial~ Es la Torre de Llamas de Luke~- se entusiasmo más Sky, encima de una montaña de inconscientes humanos.

Uno de los soldados que había sido golpeado por Jack se levantó, y miró a Sky. La apunto con su pistola.

La Jefa se dio cuenta.

-_¡Sky!_- escucho la joven de pelo gris, para mirar atrás en el momento en que el humano disparaba. Pero la Jefa la empujo a tiempo, y ambas rodaron por el piso.

Luke las miró bruscamente. Había terminado la vía de escape.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a dispararle a mis hermanas?!- Jack se abalanzó al soldado y le dio tal puñetazo que acabo saliendo disparado contra un pelotón nuevo, chocando contra ellos- ¡Jefa, Sky!- las miró preocupado. Se les acerco esquivando dos disparos.

-Es... Estoy bien- aseguro la niña de capucha con los ojos dándole vueltas- ¡Jefa, avisa un poco...!- pero se quedo callada. La joven de traje le daba la espalda, agarrándose el tórax que sangraba- ¡Jefa!-

-_No es... nada_- le aseguro la joven, intentando pararse._  
_

-¡Dejen de molestar!- Jack, enojado, fue rodeado de energía negra mientras que de sus manos aparecía hielo. Golpeo el piso con ellas, formando una muralla de hielo que los protegió de los disparos de otro pelotón.

-¡Luke, la Jefa...!- empezó a decir Sky, pero la liebre de ojos rojos ya se les había acercado y evitado que la joven de traje, quien se había logrado poner de pie, cayera de nuevo.

-...- la liebre miró a la Jefa, y después a Sky- ... ¿Estás herida?- ella negó.

-¡Luke, debemos irnos, mi campo no durara mucho si siguen malgastando balas así!- le dijo Jack, aún con esa extraña aura negra rodeándolo.

La liebre de ojos rojos asintió, tomo en brazos a la Jefa y salto hacia el techo, hacia la ruta de escape. Jack y Sky lo siguieron, y cuando desaparecieron por el túnel vertical, el escudo de hielo de la liebre de ojos celestes se trizo en mil pedazos.

Los tres I.A. saltaron por el túnel, hasta llegar a la superficie. Una calle del centro del Digiquartz, que a esa hora estaba desierta.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto Sky, mirando preocupada a la Jefa.

-¡Debemos ir con los demás!- dijo Jack, enojado porque no pudo proteger a Samanta.

-... Nos pueden seguir... Hay que perderlos de vista- les dijo Luke a ambos, mirando el túnel por el que acababan de salir.

-¡Pero...!- empezaron a decir.

-_Dejen... de parlotear..._- jadeo la Jefa. Los tres la miraron-_... Sí Luke dice perderlos de vista... __Háganlo_-

Jack y Sky se miraron, y, nerviosos, asintieron.

Luke miró el bosque. Los dos jóvenes entendieron. Iban a ocultarse. Empezaron a correr por los techos del Digiquartz, hasta perder por completo de vista a cualquier soldado que pudiera seguirlos.

Samanta no pudo mantener más tiempo la conciencia, cerro los ojos y apoyo su cabeza al pecho de Luke, quien la sujeto con un poco más de fuerza.


	10. El Peligroso Kai El Descontrol

_El Peligroso Kai. _

_El Descontrol._

-No deberías…-

-_Cállate-_

-Pero…-

_-Jack, no estoy invalida o algo así_- la Jefa se detuvo.

Ambos estaban en un almacén del Digiquartz, junto a Slayerdramon, Delta A, Pegasusmon, una Ranamon color azul oscuro, un Seadramon, un Mercurymon café junto a tres DemiDevimon y tres Piximon, un Wizardmon de traje verde, un Aquilamon junto a una Birdramon, un Frigimon y un Rapidmon gris. También había un pequeño Bearmon con un traje rojo, quien, como los demás digimon, los miraba preocupados al lado de Sky, y Luke, quien miraba un aparato negro.

Todos esos digimon tenían, en la muñeca o en la pata, una pulsera de color amarillo.

-Jefa, Jack tiene razón. Deberías descansar- le dijo preocupado Seadramon.

-_Seadramon, si la herida de la bala me estuviera matando, no podría dar ni un paso_- la dijo la joven, en un tono muy diferente al que empleó con Jack, dejándolo boquiabierto- _Estoy bien_-

-¡¿Por qué siempre usas ese tono amable con Seadramon, Luke, Pegasusmon, Bearmon, Wizardmon, Mercurymon o Frigimon?! ¡¿Pero nunca con los demás?!- le pregunto la liebre de ojos celestes.

-Porque simplemente no eres de respetar- se rio por lo bajo Mercurymon.

-¡Te escuche, espejito!- la liebre lo miró enojado.

-Jack, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me llames _espejito_?- lo miró el digimon de los espejos.

-Cierto, cierto. Deja de quejarte- le pidió un Piximon.

-Estoy de acuerdo- asintió un DemiDevimon. Los demás digimon asintieron.

-¡¿Y porque ustedes seis solo se ponen de acuerdo para estar en contra mía?!- les pregunto algo dolido el I.A.

Los seis digimon alados movieron los hombros.

-_¡Harían el favor de cerrar la boca!_- ordeno molesta la Jefa, callando a la liebre y a los seis digimon.

Los demás suspiraron fastidiados por Jack.

-_Ahora, que tengo la atención de todos_- la joven miró a Luke, quien se puso a su lado y sacó una esfera de metal gris y apretó un botón, mostrando un mapa digital verde del digiquartz_- Me gustaría que vieran esto_-

-Es solo un mapa de Tokio-Digiquartz- la interrumpió aburrido Rapidmon- Nos lo sabemos de memoria-

-Rapidmon-san, no interrumpa- le pidió Pegasusmon.

-Calladito- asintió Frigimon.

-¡Mejor tú!- pero la liebre gris recibió una patada en plena cara por parte de la Jefa, asustando un poco a Pegasusmon.

Birdramon, Aquilamon y Seadramon y negaron suspirando. Ellos tres, junto a Slayerdramon y Luke, eran los mayores de Jäger, pero aun así no podían dejar de perder la paciencia con el comportamiento de Jack y los demás, aunque Samanta nunca les daba problemas de ese estilo, excepto cuando se enojaba… Como ese momento.

-_Como iba diciendo antes de que el gran Rapidmon dijera algo que un niño de seis años pudo hacer notar_- prosiguió la Jefa_- Este, precisamente, es el mapa Digiquartz de esta ciudad humana_- lo señaló-_Pero, estos puntos rojos…_- los indico_- Son las veces que se han interceptado la apertura de portales al mundo humano y viceversa por parte de dispositivos ajenos al Xros Loader_- explico.

-¿Por qué el P.I. vigilaría sus propios movimientos?- pregunto Ranamon, bostezando.

_-Son nuestras aperturas_- le respondió la Jefa, haciendo que la digimon dejara de bostezar y la mirara totalmente sorprendida, al igual que los demás digimon.

-¡¿Nos están vigilando?!- se enojo Rapidmon, incorporándose sobándose la cara.

_-Ese es el asunto… Pero parece que no pueden diferenciar nuestros portales con los suyos_- continuo la Jefa- _Por ejemplo, nosotros nunca nos hemos aparecido en este callejón del Digiquartz_- lo señalo en el mapa.

-Ya veo, están confundidos, y por eso robaron ese mapa y borraron los registros que tenían en esa base- resumió Slayerdramon, mirando a Sky, quien asintió.

-Y también borramos por completo el programa que habían estado utilizando para intentar seguirnos la pista. Están en Cero- agrego Jack, haciendo un cero con su pulgar y el dedo índice.

-_Nuestro compañero_ fue quien te dijo que estaban empezando a usar ese método, ¿verdad?- le pregunto Mercurymon, cruzado de brazos. La joven asintió- Sabes que no confió en ese humano-

-_No confías en ninguno, Mercurymon_- le recordó la joven, algo divertida en ese detalle.

-Excepto en ti- le recordó el digimon, sonriendo. La joven sonrió, aunque solo se pudo notar por su mirada.

-¡¿Por qué tienes favoritos…?!- reclamo celoso Jack, recibiendo una patada que lo lanzo contra la pared.

La joven se sobo el tórax. Luke la miró de reojo.

-Tu herida…- murmuro Sky, preocupada.

-_No es nada_- aseguro la joven, a ella y a los demás digimon-_Este traje impidió que la bala se incrustara mucho. Así que todo esta bien. Pero Sky, espero que esto te enseñe que en una pelea contra los soldados del Proyecto Iluminati no podemos darnos el lujo de distraernos…. Deberías saber, junto a Kokoromon, eso más que nadie._

La joven miró algo deprimida el piso.

-Es irónico…- menciono un Piximon- Koko-chan y Sky-chan siempre actúan por su cuenta-

-Y son ellas las que tienen que tener más cuidado- agrego un DemiDevimon.

-¡Ya lo sé!- les dijo la joven de ojos verdes, asustándolos- ¡No lo repitan!-

-Además de esta información, ¿lograron conseguir algo más?- pregunto el joven Wizardmon.

-… Tenemos información desfragmentada de lo que podría ser la ubicación de uno de sus puestos de _Creación y Desarrollo de Kopierer_- murmuro Luke, guardando el mapa digital.

-Sería una buena oportunidad para atacar una de esas instalaciones- murmuro Wizardmon.

-Buen momento. Frigimon de acuerdo- asintió el digimon de hielo.

-El factor sorpresa es el más importante en una emboscada- recordó Birdramon.

-Sí, podríamos conseguir más información- sugirió Aquilamon.

-Pareja, deben de estar vigilando sus bases después del robo de información- les dijo aburrido Rapidmon.

-¡No nos llames pareja!- se avergonzaron ambos digimon.

-¿Pero de que se quejan? Todos sabemos que hay algo entre ustedes- bostezo Rapidmon, haciendo que ambos digimon ave se volvieran más rojos que lo que eran- Me pregunto porque aún no nos dan un sobrino…- empezó a decir, pero se calló porque empezó a recibir patadas no solo de la Jefa, sino que también de Ranamon y Sky.

-¡Rapidmon! ¡¿Quién te crees para burlarte de los sentimientos de Birdramon-chan y Aquilamon-san?!- le pregunto echando fuego por la boca Ranamon.

-¡Rap, eres un idiota!- le aseguro Sky.

-¡AAAAAAAAYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- se escucho a Rapidmon, entre todas esas patadas.

-Creo que ahora puede estar contento que Kokoromon no está- menciono Jack, sobándose la cabeza- Lo habría calcinado por el comentario.

-Y no podemos permitirnos bajas- agrego Seadramon. Frigimon asintió.

-Lo siento mucho, Birdramon-san, Aquilamon-san- se disculpaba Pegasusmon, muy avergonzado- Estoy seguro que Rapidmon-san también está arrepentido.

-O solo les dijo eso porque esta celoso de ser soltero- les dijo Mercurymon, mirando el espectáculo.

-¡Te escuche, Mercurymon…! ¡AAAYYYY!-

_-Idiota_- murmuro la Jefa, satisfecha, y dejándole los golpes a Ranamon y Sky.

-Disculpe, Jefa- llamo Pegasusmon- ¿Hay algo sobre mi madre?-

-_D'arcmon aún no llega a América_- le respondió la joven. El digimon Pegaso se deprimió un poco_- Pero no te preocupes. Sabes que tu madre puede cuidarse sola-_

-La Jefa tiene razón. D'arcmon es una digimon fuerte- le dijo Slayerdramon. Pegasusmon asintió algo más animado.

-Jefa, si siguen así borraran a Rapidmon- le dijo preocupado Bearmon, señalando la paliza.

-Déjalas ser feliz- le pidió la joven, mirando el espectáculo.

-Oye, oye…- murmuro Delta A con una gota en la cabeza, ajustándose los lentes.

* * *

Dentro del xros loader de Taiki. Los digimon recién despertaban. Lilimon fue a despertar a su amigo de la infancia. Quien era el que siempre despertaba último. El dragón rojo dormía y roncaba un poco en el suelo digital.

-Shoutmon-llamo Lilimon a su amigo. Pero este dormía profundamente, como siempre. La digimon suspiro molesta- No importa que sea el Rey. Sigue siendo un dormilón-

-¿Aún no despierta?-se acerco Jijimon- Este jovenzuelo... Pero al menos ya esta curado por completo de sus heridas-menciono el anciano. Y era cierto. Shoutmon se había quitado las vendas hace algunos días, al igual que Gumdramon. Lilimon asintió.

-Esa es una buena noticia. Cuando Shoutmon fue mal herido... Todos nos preocupamos. No podíamos salir del xros loader y ayudarlo. Si no fuera por la intervención de Tagiru-kun, y la Jefa-chan... Taiki y Shoutmon... Ambos pudieron...-murmuro triste Lilimon. El recuerdo de esa batalla aún le daba temor.

-Lo siento-escucharon. Los dos digimon se voltearon y vieron a Kokoromon detrás de ellos. La digimon estaba triste- El Kopierer ataco a Taiki y a Cuernomon por mi culpa... Por desobedecer las ordenes... Realmente lo siento...-se disculpo temblando la digimon.

-No te preocupes, Kokoromon-chan. Simplemente no debemos pensar en eso-le sonrió Lilimon. Kokoromon sonrió- Por cierto... Deberías perdonar a Shoutmon, por lo de la otra vez-

-No-Kokoromon negó con la cabeza como una niña chica- Es un mentiroso. Le pedí que mantuviera en secreto algo, y no lo hizo-

-Esa información que nos dio...-murmuro Jijimon, las dos digimon lo miraron curiosas- ¿Si te la hubiéramos pedido a ti, nos la hubieras dado?-

-¿Eh? Bueno... Sí... No veo el problema-contesto extrañada Kokoromon.

-Eso significa que Shoutmon solo se te adelanto-sentencio Jijimon. Kokoromon lo miro impresionada.

-Tiene razón-opinaron los demás digimon del xros loader, acercándose a ellos tres. Kokoromon sonrió.

-Esta bien. Lo intentare-señalo la digimon naranja.

Un ronquido rompió el ambiente. Los digimon miraron al Rey del Mundo digital rascándose el pecho y acomodándose más para dormir mejor.

-¿Quien se ofrece para despertarlo?- pregunto Jijimon.

-Déjenmelo a mi-se ofreció Kokoromon, sacando su martillo y colocándoselo en su hombro. El resto de los digimon se alejaron del lugar, sabiendo lo que sucedería- _¡Kokoro Hammer!_- la digimon naranja aplasto al dragon rojo con su martillo, provocando una pequeña explosión en el lugar digital.

-Discutirán ¿Apostamos quien gana?-ofreció Pinocchimon. Starmon, Pickmons, Dondokomon, ChibiKamemon, Revolmon, Knightmon y los PawCheessmon se le acercaron y empezaron a hacer sus apuestas.

-¡KOKOROMON!-rugió furioso Shoutmon. Su rugido hizo volar el humo del lugar. El dragón ya estaba despierto y fulminaba a Kokoromon. Mientras que la digimon lo miraba tranquilamente.

-¿Si?-pregunto la digimon

-¡No digas solo_ ¿Si?!-_le pidió enojado el dragón rojo- ¡¿Por qué me diste un martillazo?!-

-Porque estabas dormido. Y tus ronquidos son horribles-le respondió la digimon, tapándose los oídos y poniendo una cara cómica.

-¡No me vengas con eso!-le grito Shoutmon, haciendo que la capa de la digimon ondeara- ¡¿Como se te ocurre despertarme con un martillazo?! ¡Un martillazo! ¡¿Eso no te dice nada?!-

-Mm...-medito la digimon- Un chichón... Como el que tienes en la cabeza-Kokoromon señalo al dragón.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Shoutmon se agarro la cabeza, y sintió el chichón. Que estaba siendo curado por el xros loader. Al rato se desapareció.

-...Y ya no está-sonrió Kokoromon.

-¡Serás tonta! ¡La próxima vez **yo** te despertare con una canción _rockera_ a todo volumen con mi micrófono!-le aseguro Shoutmon. Chocando cabeza con la digimon.

-¡Para eso tendrás que levantarte temprano! ¡Porque en lo personal, me levanto más temprano que tú! ¡Y tú eres el que se levanta más tarde en el xros loader!-le señalo Kokoromon.

-¡No me subestimes!-le advirtió Shoutmon.

-¡Mejor ve por tú _Despertador Real_ su gran _Majestad Ronquido!_-se burlo Kokoromon.

Al escuchar eso. La mayoría del xros heart se puso a reír a carcajada limpia.

-¡Kokoromon! ¡Deja de tratarme así! ¡Soy tú Rey y merezco respeto!-le recordó Shoutmon.

-¡Pues en 100 años te voy a respetar!-le aseguro la digimon naranja.

-¿Ah, sí?-sonrió Shoutmon- Pues conociendo lo despistada y torpe que eres... De seguro te tardaras más tiempo-se burlo el digimon.

-¡Yo no soy despistada! ¡Y tampoco torpe!-se defendió Kokoromon.

-¡Lo eres!-le aseguro Shoutmon.

-¡NO! ¡El torpe eres tú!-le dijo Kokoromon.

* * *

_Fuera del Xros Loader_.

En el salón de Taiki todos miraban extrañados para todas partes por una especie de discusión que se escuchaba en el ambiente.

-¿Qué raro?-murmuro extrañada la maestra- ¿No soy la única que escucha una clase de discusión?-le pregunto a sus alumnos.

-A mi me pareció escuchar la palabra _Martillazo_-

-Yo escuche algo sobre levantarse temprano-

-Y yo sobre un _Despertador Real_, creo…-

Taiki estaba rojo de la vergüenza. La discusión de Shoutmon y Kokoromon era tan fuerte que se escuchaba casi claramente en el salón de clases. Y, para peor. La discusión se empezó a escuchar más claramente

_-¡Cabezón!-_

_-¡Poco Femenina!-_

_-¡Enojón!-_

_-¡Pesada!-_

_-¡Insensible!-_

_-¡Malcriada!-_

_-¡Orgulloso!-_

_-¡Torpe!-_

Profesora y alumnos miraban para todos lados, muy extrañados. Taiki esperaba que nadie fuera a parar la mirada hacia él.

En eso sonó el timbre.

-Bien niños, nos vemos-se despidió la profesora, aún extrañada. Todos los alumnos empezaron a levantarse para sacar sus almuerzos. Taiki tomo el suyo y se fue hecho una bala. En el corredor se escuchaba más claramente la discusión de los digimon.

-_¡Dormilón!-_

_-¡Inmadura!_

Todos en el pasillo miraban extrañados para todos lados. Taiki estaba más que avergonzado.

-¡Oh! ¡Taiki-san!-saludo Tagiru, quien iba con Yuu- ¿Cómo le fue...?-pero el joven solo siguió su camino echando humito- ¡¿Eh?!-

-¡Tagiru! ¡Yuu! ¡Nos vemos arriba!-aviso Taiki, desapareciendo de la vista de los jóvenes.

-¿...Eh...? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Taiki-san?-se sorprendió Tagiru, blanco por la impresión.

-¿Es mi imaginación, o cuando Taiki-san pasó escuche a la voz de Kokoromon diciendo _Ruidoso_ o algo así?-pregunto Yuu.

-Si... Creo haber escuchado algo así...-murmuro aún sin entender nada Tagiru.

* * *

_En el Piso de Arriba de la Escuela_

Taiki tomaba su xros loader como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar, que, en lo personal, hacía explotar su oído. Se podía escuchar más claramente la discusión de los dos digimon.

-_¡Despistada!-_

_-¡Corrnudo!-_

_-¡Floja!-_

_-¡Salvaje!-_

-_¡Re- Reload, Shoutmon, Ko- Kokoromon!_- grito Taiki, para hacerse escuchar en medio de ese escandalo.

Los dos digimon salieron del xros loader. Pero seguían discutiendo.

-¡Antipática!-

-¡Pervertido!-

-¡Quisquillosa!-

-¡Gruñón!-

-¡¿PUEDEN PARAR POR FAVOR?!-pidió Taiki. Ambos digimon se sobresaltaron. Y miraron asombrados donde estaban.

-¿Estamos en el mundo humano?-se sorprendió Shoutmon- Taiki ¿En qué momento nos recargaste?-

-Estaban tan ocupados discutiendo que no se dieron cuenta-le contesto con un hilo de voz el joven-

-Taiki, estas rojo ¿Te encuentras bien?-se preocupo Kokoromon.

-No... Es solo que ustedes me han hecho pasar la vergüenza de mi vida...-respondió con un hilo de voz el joven.

Shoutmon y Kokoromon se miraron extrañados.

* * *

_Dentro del Xros Loader_

-¿Lo dejamos en un empate?- pregunto Pinocchimon a sus amigos, quienes asintieron satisfechos.

* * *

_Al rato..._

-Lo sentimos- Shoutmon y Kokoromon se disculpaban con Taiki. El xros heart y la digimon de Jäger almorzaban en el último piso de la escuela.

-Esta bien-les dijo aliviado Taiki. A su lado, Tagiru se reía a carcajada limpia.

-¿Ustedes fueron el ruido que escuchamos?-reía Tagiru.

Shoutmon y Kokoromon comían en silencio y avergonzados.

-¿Pero por qué discutieron?- se extraño Yuu.

-Kokoromon me despertó de un martillazo-conto Shoutmon.

-Y empezamos a discutir-termino Kokoromon.

-Pero, viéndolo de cualquier forma, el Rey tiene derecho a enojarse-señalo Gumdramon, a quien ya no le sorprendía ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Lo ves?-le dijo Shoutmon a su amiga.

-¡Cállate! ¡Nunca admitiré que tienes la razón!-sentencio Kokoromon.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero sabes que tengo la razón!-le señalo Shoutmon.

-¡Por favor no discutan más!-les suplico Taiki.

Ambos digimon se miraron avergonzados.

-...Si...- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

El resto de la comida fue pura risa de Tagiru.

Cuando terminaron. Para sorpresa de todos Kokoromon se aisló del grupo, y se fue a sentar lejos del resto, al lado de la pared.

-Oigan, Kokoromon-sama esta algo deprimida-murmuro preocupado Gumdramon.

-Si...-apoyo Tagiru, y él y el resto miraron a Shoutmon, quien estaba apoyado en la baranda. El dragón los miro sorprendidos. Suspiro y se incorporó.

-Bien-murmuro molesto, caminando hacia la digimon.

Shoutmon llego a donde estaba ella. Y solo atino a sentarse a su lado. Kokoromon lo miro de reojo, pero no dijo nada.

-Oye... Si estas molesta por lo de la discusión...-empezó a decir Shoutmon.

-Lo siento por la cachetada-se disculpo Kokoromon. El dragón rojo la miro sorprendido- Ya no importa la promesa que hiciste... Y rompiste... Ahora, por favor, vete y déjame tranquila-

-No-se molesto Shoutmon- Antes logre animarte. Quiero animarte de nuevo-le aseguro el dragón, tomándola de la mano. Kokoromon lo miro sorprendida, y algo sonrojada- Je. Solo puedo hacerte enojar. Pero preferiría hacerte reír más-le aseguro.

Kokoromon lo miro conmovido.

-¡Te encontré!- se escucho una voz. El xros heart se puso alerta. En eso unos proyectiles rojos se abalanzaron hacia Kokoromon. Shoutmon la jalo a tiempo, y salto a un lugar apartado.

-¡¿Pero qué fue eso?!-se sorprendió Tagiru. Shoutmon sintió como Kokoromon se aferraba con fuerza a él.

-¡Oigan! ¡Suelten a mi presa!-se volvió a escuchar la misma voz. Un chico rubio y de ojos café apareció frente a ellos. Traía puesta una camisa roja, una pulsera y pantalones negros, al igual que sus zapatos. En su mano tenía un xros loader café oscuro. Y a su lado estaba un digimon rojo con dos tentáculos con espinas.

-¡Es un cazador!-se sorprendió Tagiru- ¿Y ese digimon medio raro...?-

-Se llama Red Vagimon-le respondió Shoutmon- Y hay que tener cuidado con sus tentáculos, puede usarlos para azotar a sus presas-

-¡¿Qué?!-se asusto Tagiru- ¡Ese digimon me esta dando miedo!-

-Les dije que suelten a mi presa-repitió el joven rubio.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto Yuu.

-Soy Kai. Y esa digimon...-el rubio señalo a Kokoromon-... Es mi presa. Así que suéltenla-

-¡¿Tú presa?!-se enojo Gumdramon.

-¡Kokoromon ya tiene una compañera! No puedes cazarla, son las reglas-le informo Taiki.

-No me importan-les conto el joven. El xros heart lo miro sorprendido- Esa digimon es de una raza muy rara. Y yo solo cazo a digimon raros. No dejare que una presa de este tipo se me escape porque ya fue cazada por otro-

-En... en realidad... A mi no me han cazado ni nada...-murmuro Kokoromon

-Oh. Eso me hará más fácil la tarea-sonrió Kai.

-Kokoromon, calladita te ves más bonita-le comento molesto Shoutmon. La digimon inflo sus cachetes molesta.

-¡No dejaremos que cases a Kokoromon!-sentencio Tagiru.

-Eso lo veremos-Kai levanto su xros loader-¡Red Vagimon!-

-_Yes_-el digimon abrió la boca y de ella salieron varios proyectiles hacia el xros heart. Hubo una explosión donde estaban, pero cuando el humo se disipo. Ellos no estaban.

-Escaparon por el digiquartz-sonrió Kai- No escaparan. Tendré a esa digimon-

* * *

_En el Digiquartz_

El xros heart corría por la cancha.

-¡Rápido! ¡Pronto vendrá ese cazador!-aviso Taiki.

-¡Y cuando lo haga deseara no haber puesto a Kokoromon-sama como su objetivo!-sentencio furioso Gumdramon.

-Lo siento-se disculpo Kokoromon.

-¡Deja de disculparte como tontita!-se enojo Shoutmon.

-¡Él único tonto eres tú!-le respondió Kokoromon.

En eso una red apareció detrás de Kokoromon y la atrapo, mandándola hacia la reja de la cancha y pegándola ahí.

-¡¿Pero qué?!-se sorprendió Tagiru- ¡Kokoromon, allá vamos!-

-No se molesten- Kai se apareció al lado de la digimon, junto a su compañero- ¿Te gusta mi trampa?-

-¡Es pegajosa! ¡Claro que no me gusta!-se enojo Kokoromon.

-Que inocente-rio Kai.

-¡¿Inocente?!-se escandalizo Kokoromon- ¡Ya me has hecho enojar!-la digimon echaba fuego de la boca. Kai chasqueo los dedos y la red que tenía a Kokoromon empezó a electrocutarla.

-¡Kokoromon!-se asusto el xros heart. La digimon gritaba de dolor.

-¡Suéltala!-Tagiru y el resto corrieron a socorrer a la digimon. Pero todos pisaron algo pegajoso que los envolvió y pego al suelo. Una red- ¡Rayos! ¡Suéltanos!-

-No gracias- Kai chasqueo los dedos y Kokoromon dejo de ser electrocutada- Ahora, sé buena y entra en el xros loader- pidió sonriendo el joven.

Kokoromon abrió un poco los ojos y lo miro. Le mostro la lengua en son de burla.

-No le hago caso al _Rey del Mundo Digital_, y te hare caso a ti-ironizo la digimon.

-Ya veo... Red Vagimon tenía razón al decirme que los digimon que estaban con nuestra presa eran el Rey, y el otro debe de ser el famoso Gumdramon-se sorprendió Kai.

-Me ha olvidado-dame-murmuro Damemon.

-¡No es tiempo para eso!-se enojo Shoutmon, intentando librarse. Pero los seis estaban tan pegados y juntos que era un lio poder moverse. Y más encima los digimon estaban debajo de los humanos.

-Ustedes dos son digimon raros. Pero una V-mon... Eso es otra historia-Kai miro a la digimon- Te lo pediré otra vez. Entra en mi xros loader, o le pediré a mi Red Vagimon que te haga entrar por la fuerza-al escuchar eso, Kokoromon trago saliva asustada.

-Esto es malo... Kokoromon -se asusto Tagiru.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Kai.

-¡CLARO QUE NO, PEQUEÑO TESTARUDO! ¡ERES PEOR QUE CUERNOMON! ¡A SI QUE LARGATE DE MI VISTA!-le grito la digimon encendiéndose, quemando la trampa. Kai, Red Vagimon y el xros heart se taparon los oídos.

-¡Ay!-se enojo Kai- Esta bien, lo haremos por las malas. Y si crees que Red Vagimon será delicada contigo solo por ser una chica, te equivocas- el rubio miro a su compañero-Hazlo-

-_Yes_-el digimon rojo se acerco a la digimon naranja, con sus tentáculos listos. Kokoromon lo miro molesta.

Red Vagimon le empezó a disparar, por lo que ella saltó, y, en el aire, saco su boomerang, envolviéndolo en fuego y lanzándolo hacia el digimon rojo y su compañero, haciendo que ambos cayeran a unos metros.

-¡Bien hecho, Kokoromon!- sonrió Tagiru, aún pegado, mientras la digimon aterrizaba.

Pero, al tocar el suelo, fue envuelta por una red pegajosa similar a la que tenía atrapada al Xros Heart.

-¡Kokoromon!- se asusto Taiki.

-¡Atácala!-ordeno Kai. Red Vagimon empezó a azotar a la digimon, quien grito de dolor.

-¡SUELTALA!-rugió furioso Gumdramon.

Todo el xros heart empezó a moverse, para librarse de la red. Pero estaba demasiado pegada a ellos y al suelo. Se podían escuchar claramente los azotes y los gritos de dolor de la digimon. Uno de esos ataques la libro de la red. Pero estaba tan herida que apenas y se levanto.

-¿Oh? ¿Planeas pelear otra vez?-se entusiasmó Kai.

-¡No!-jadeo Kokoromon, limpiándose las lagrimas de dolor- ¡Voy... voy a sacar a mis... a mis amigos de tu red, niño araña!-le aseguro la digimon.

-Si te libras de mi compañero-le recordó Kai.

Red Vagimon le lanzo proyectiles desde la boca a la digimon, quien los recibió y cayo lastimada al suelo..

-¡DETENTE!-rugió furioso Shoutmon. Sacando su micrófono- ¡Taiki, chicos, perdónenme!-pidió-_¡Soul Crusher!_- la red donde estaba el xros heart exploto, provocando un gran humo.

-Que acto más desesperado-rio Kai- Se ha matado a él y a sus amigos. Pero que Rey más tonto-

-El único tonto eres tú...-le aseguro Kokoromon, sentándose lentamente-... Eres un cobarde... Cuernomon es mejor que tú...-

-¡¿Que dijiste?! ¡Red Vagimon, cállala!-pidió furioso Kai.

Red Vagimon se preparo para seguir lastimando a la digimon. Levanto sus tentáculos para tomar más impulso. No se dio cuenta que una figura salía rápidamente del humo y se dirigía hacia ellos. El digimon rojo bajo sus tentáculos azotando algo... Pero no a la digimon naranja. Azoto la espalda de un dragón rojo que abrazaba a su presa.

-¡¿Qué?!-se sorprendió Kai.

-_¡Firex Vortex!_-del humo salió Gumdramon, y le dio directamente a Red Vagimon, haciéndolo chocar contra la reja. El digimon rojo estaba nockaut.

-¡ESO TE PASA POR LASTIMAR A KOKOROMON-SAMA!-rugió furioso Gumdramon.

-Rayos-se enojo Kai, guardando a su compañero en su xros loader. El joven no vio un puñetazo que le dieron en la cara y lo hizo caer. Tagiru lo miraba furioso.

-Vuelve a lastimar a Kokoromon hasta hacerla llorar ¡Y recibirás más que un puñetazo!-le aseguro el joven de googles.

-¡¿Crees que con esto termina?!-le pregunto furioso Ken, levantándose y alejándose- ¡No terminara hasta que esa V-mon sea mía!- y se fue.

-¡Huyo el muy cobarde!-se enfureció Tagiru.

-Déjalo, Tagiru-le pidió Taiki.

-¡Pero Taiki-san!-se sorprendió el joven de googles, mirándolo, pero comprendió a lo que se refería su amigo.

Kokoromon temblaba por completo, abrazada por Shoutmon, quien le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Todo paso, Kokoromon-le aseguro Shoutmon, pero ella seguía temblando- No te va a volver a lastimar-

-No...- Kokoromon lo miró tristemente-Tú... Tagiru... Todos... Están lastimados... A ti... ¡A ti te azotaron!-

El dragón y los demás la miraron sorprendidos. No temblaba por el dolor de sus heridas, temblaba porque estaba asustada porque ellos estuvieron en peligro.

-No es nada-sonrió Shoutmon- Debes entrar al xros loader, para recuperarte-

-Lo siento… Solo les causo problemas...-murmuro Kokoromon, abrazándose, sin dejar de temblar.

-¡¿Podrías dejar de decir eso?!-se enojo Shoutmon. Su amiga lo miro sorprendida- ¡Estoy harto que digas esas cosas!-

-¡Oiga, Rey...!-se enfureció Gumdramon, pero Tagiru negó con la cabeza. No debían intervenir.

-¡Tú no nos causas problemas! ¡Eres todo lo contrario! ¡Nos traes alegría! ¡Nos sacas de la rutina diaria! ¡Haces más emocionante y divertida nuestros días!-le informo Shoutmon- Eres... muy valiosa para nosotros... para mí...-

Kokoromon lo miró sorprendida

-Cuernomon… Yo, no quise...- murmuro apenada.

-Esta bien, Kokoromon- sonrió Taiki, acercándose a ambos- Es normal preocuparse por tus amigos-

La digimon sonrió un poco, pero aún no dejaba de temblar.

Yuu se acerco a la red y empezó a inspeccionarla.

-Es bueno haciendo trampas...-murmuro el joven- Taiki-san- Yuu se acerco a sus amigos- Creo que ese tal Kai hablo en serio cuando dijo que esto no termina. Será mejor que Kokoromon permanezca en su xros loader, no solo para curarse, si no para que este a salvo- Taiki asintió.

-¡Ojala que vuelva a aparecer! ¡Le daré más que un puñetazo!-menciono Tagiru, echando humo de la cabeza.

-¡Y a ese Red Vagimon...! ¡SE VA A ARREPENTIR!-apoyo Gumdramon. Taiki medito.

-Deberíamos hablar esto con la Jefa-comento el joven- Que alguien se haya enterado de Kokoromon es grave

-Pero ¿Como la contactaremos?-medito Tagiru

-¿Y quien le conto a ese cazador sobre Kokoromon-sama?-murmuro Gumdramon.

-¿Habrá sido el relojero?- pregunto preocupado Damemon.

-¡Si lo fue tiene los días contados!-declararon Tagiru y Gumdramon, furiosos.

-¡Ustedes dos guarden silencio!-les pidió molesto Shoutmon. Ambos amigos se taparon la boca y miraron a Kokoromon, quien se había quedado dormida en los brazos del dragón rojo.

-El cansancio pudo con ella-murmuro Taiki. Quien se acerco y se agacho. Inspecciono a la digimon y miro preocupado las heridas provocadas por los azotes- Son superficiales-

-Pero aún así lloro-murmuro furioso Shoutmon. Su compañero lo miro y asintió.

-¿Eh? ¡Rey, esta sangrando!-se asusto Gumdramon. El dragón rojo lo miro extrañado. Y se dio cuenta que los azotes que recibió en la espalda empezaban a sangrar.

-No es nada. A diferencia de lo que sufrió Kokoromon-el dragón acaricio la cabeza de su amiga- Taiki, entraremos al xros loader-informo. El joven asintió y saco su xros loader. Shoutmon entro en el trayendo a Kokoromon con cuidado.

-Será mejor que nosotros volvamos-señalo Taiki. Sus amigos asintieron. Pero Yuu estaba concentrado en otra cosa que le inquietaba bastante. Y tenia relación con el material de la red.

* * *

Las clases terminaron. Y para sorpresa de Taiki y Tagiru. Yuu no salió con ellos. Dijo que iría a ver algo.

El joven rubio alcanzo en la calle a la persona que estaba buscando.

-¡Samanta-san!-llamo. La aludida se detuvo y lo miró de reojo-Tenemos que hablar. Es sobre Kokoromon- le explico el rubio.

-¿Te refieres a la discusión que tuvo con Shoutmon?-le pregunto. El joven la miro sorprendido- Se escuchó un poco desde la sala-agrego.

-No. Hoy alguien intento cazarla-le conto. La joven lo miro sorprendido.

-Dime todo-

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a caminar. Yuu le conto todo lo que sucedió.

-Kai… -murmuro preocupada la joven- Es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre-

-¿No lo conoces?-

-No. En lo personal. Ustedes tres serían los primeros cazadores con los que he hablado-conto la joven- ¿Como fue que se entero de Kokoromon? Ni idea. Y creo que tienes razón. Ese Kai lo intentara de nuevo. Pero me extraña esa trampa de redes-

-Tengo una muestra-el joven saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo, lo desenvolvió y se vio la masa de la red. Sam lo tomo y lo inspecciono.

-Nanotecnología…-murmuro la joven- Parecida a la que usamos en Jäger en nuestros artilugios ¿Cómo puede tener tecnología tan avanzada?-

-Tal vez alguien le conto sobre Kokoromon, y le dio un medio para poder capturarla-señalo Yuu. La joven lo miro seria.

-El Proyecto Iluminati estuvo intentando seguir nuestros pasos- le dijo la joven, sorprendiéndolo- Pero les arrebatamos el medio para hacerlo… Creo que este es su nuevo método- suspiro- Lo siento, Yuu. Pero no podre encargarme de este asunto-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?-se sorprendió el joven. Su amiga se levanto una de sus mangas, y mostro una venda. El joven la miro preocupado.

-Los Kopierer están dando más problemas de lo que pensé. Son más que antes, y me he visto obligada a participar. Todos los miembros de Jäger ahora mismo están peleando en grupo de tres contra un Kopierer. Kokoromon esta a salvo de esas batallas junto al xros heart-explico la joven- No puedo detenerme a pelear contra un cazador que ni siquiera conozco. Lo siento. Pero esta vez ustedes tendrán que hacerse cargo.

-Esta bien. Podremos con esto-le aseguro Yuu.

-Escúchame bien, Yuu. Dile a Taiki que ponga sus dos ojos vigilando a Kokoromon. Ella puede hacer la locura de ir tras ese Kai. Ella primero piensa en lo que están a su alrededor y después en su seguridad. **Deben vigilarla bien**. Kokoromon no esta hecha para pelear. Su actitud no es de una peleadora. Pero sobretodo. **Deben impedir que ella se sienta desesperada**.- le pidió Sam.

-¿Por qué?-se sorprendió Yuu.

-Cuando se siente desesperada. Pierde el control de su poder. Y cuando eso sucede. Ella no distingue a amigos de enemigos. Puede llegar a atacarlos a ustedes sin darse cuenta. Si eso llegara a suceder. Lo que deben hacer es distraer a Kokoromon el tiempo suficiente hasta que el _descontrol_ pase. Aunque les costara mucho. No les serviría huir. Además se debe impedir que Kokoromon vaya a donde quiera, porque puede atacar a un inocente. **No servirá de nada decirle quienes son y pedirle que se detenga**. Ella no se detendrá hasta que ningún ser vivo este a su alrededor. Y ella, cuando pierde el control, no deja escapar a sus enemigos, o amigos. Además que deja de medir su poder y lo usa al 100%-le informo Sam. Yuu la miro atónito- Por eso, no hagan que ella vuelva a ser atacada por ese Kai y su compañero, Red Vagimon. Si Kokoromon llego a tenerles miedo... No dejen que ella haga una locura- Yuu asintió preocupado.

-¿Ella puede hacer eso? Pero se ve tan...-murmuro preocupado Yuu.

-¿Inocente? Lo sé. Pero la explicación sería demasiado larga. Y tengo trabajo. Nos vemos-y sin más, la joven se fue. Dejando confundido y muy preocupado a Yuu.

* * *

_En el xros loader de Taiki_

Kokoromon dormía en el suelo digital. Sus heridas causadas por Red Vagimon estaban curadas. Alrededor de ella estaban los digimon del xros heart, mirándola preocupados. El más cercano a ella era Shoutmon. La digimon empezó a moverse en sueño, y luego a gemir. Shoutmon coloco su mano en la frente de su amiga. Quien dejo de moverse y abrió de apoco sus hermosos ojos rojos oscuro.

-Fue una pesadilla-le sonrió el dragón rojo. Kokoromon se sentó de apoco.

-Kokoromon ¿Estás bien?-kame-se preocupo ChibiKamemon.

-Yo... Me siento mejor-le sonrió la digimon. El pequeño se sonrojo un poco.

-Pero aún se me hace extraño que ese humano Kai supiera de ti-medito Wisemon.

-¿Lo conocías?-le pregunto Pinocchimon. La digimon naranja negó con la cabeza.

-Es la primera vez que lo veo-murmuro preocupada Kokoromon.

-Esta bien. Ahora estás a salvo-le aseguro Lilimon.

-Taiki-sama no dejara que...Ah...Vuelva a atacarte ese niño-bostezo Bastemon.

Kokoromon asintió más alegre. La digimon miro a Shoutmon.

-Cuernomon ¿Como está tú espalda?-se preocupo la digimon.

-¿Mi espalda?-se extraño el dragón.

-Ya sabes... Me defendiste de los azotes... Y te lastimaron...-le recordó Kokoromon, nerviosa. Shoutmon sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Estoy bien. Deja de preocuparte por cosas triviales, tonta-le pidió Shoutmon. Kokoromon sonrió y se acurruco en el pecho de su amigo, sobresaltándolo y haciendo que se pusiera rojo (Bueno, mucho más rojo de lo normal)

-Gracias-murmuro Kokoromon. Shoutmon sonrió y la abrazo. El dragón sintió las miradas picaras de sus amigos.

-¡¿Y ustedes que ven?!-les pregunto rojo como tomate. Sus amigos dieron media vuelta y se fueron, diciendo _"Nada"_ en un tono no muy convincente. Dejando solos a los dos dragones. Shoutmon los miraba desde lejos con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Que pasa?-se extraño Kokoromon.

-Na- Nada-sonrió nervioso Shoutmon- So- Solo descansa-

Kokoromon medito un poco. Se sonrojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo. Quien se quedo totalmente sorprendido.

-Realmente te agradezco que me protegieras-murmuro la digimon, acurrucándose en el pecho del dragón rojo. Quien aún no se reponía de la impresión. Kokoromon lo miro molesta- Si no te gusto solo dilo-

-Eh-No-es-eso-tartamudeo Shoutmon.

-¿Entonces?-Kokoromon inclino la cabeza sin entender. Haciéndola ver más tierna.

-Na-da-So-lo-Des-can-za-tartamudeo el dragón. Kokoromon lo miro sin entender, pero se acurruco en su pecho, y empezó a dormitar.

Shoutmon no entendía el significado del sentimiento que broto en él cuando Kokoromon lo beso en la mejilla. Pero le gusto. Y le hizo sentir más cariño hacia su amiga. Al mismo tiempo, sintió una gran furia contra ese Kai y su compañero, Red Vagimon.

Mientras pensaba todo eso. Lilimon y Jijimon lo observaban de lejos, se miraron y sonrieron. El pequeño Shoutmon estaba creciendo.

Se escucho el ruido del estomago de Kokoromon. Shoutmon la quedo mirando. Ella se puso roja de la vergüenza.

Shoutmon estallo en risas.

-¡No te rías!-se enojo Kokoromon.

-¡Que melodía más linda tiene tú estomago!-se burlo el dragón rojo.

-¡YA! ¡PARA!-le pidió Kokoromon, zarandeándolo, pero Shoutmon seguía riendo hasta con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-_¡Ah! ¡Kokoromon! Despertaste_-se escucho la voz de Taiki en el lugar.

-Si ¡Pero Cuernomon me está molestando porque tengo hambre!-le aviso Kokoromon, zarandeando a Shoutmon, quien seguía riéndose.

-_Si es así ¿Puedo servirte un poco de helado?_-le ofreció la voz de Yuno.

-¡Si!-se alegro Kokoromon, saliendo del xros loader. Al hacerlo, Shoutmon cayo hacia el piso.

-¡Espera, Kokoromon!-Shoutmon también salió del xros loader.

Los digimon del xros loader se miraron algo extrañados.

-¿Es mi imaginación, o a _Brother_ le gusta estar junto a Kokoromon-_sister_?-pregunto Starmon.

* * *

_Fuera del xros loader_.

Kokoromon, en el comedor, comía feliz un helado. A su lado, Yuno la veía contenta. Mientras que en el segundo piso, el xros heart tenia una reunión en la habitación de su líder.

Yuu acababa de contarles lo que hablo con la Jefa (cambio el modo del encuentro, claro)

Taiki meditaba sobre el asunto.

-¿Kokoromon descontrolada?-se sorprendió Tagiru- Si la Jefa dijo algo como eso, debe de ser peligrosa ella

-_No saben lo valiosa y peligrosa que puede ser_-murmuro Taiki, todos lo miraron extrañados- A eso debió referirse el Relojero...-

-¿Acaso el sabe más de Kokoromon-sama que nosotros?-se sorprendió Gumdramon.

-Pero ¿Como lo sabe?-dame-murmuro extrañado Damemon, mirando a Yuu, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Rey ¿Que piensa usted?-le pregunto Gumdramon a Shoutmon, quien meditaba todo el asunto.

-Lo único que debemos hacer es evitar que Kokoromon se acerque a ese Kai. Mantenerla a salvo. Pero no estoy seguro si eso de su descontrol sea cierto-murmuro Shoutmon.

-Si la Jefa lo dijo. Debe ser verdad-le aseguro Tagiru.

-También creo que es verdad-apoyo Yuu.

-Me preocupa lo de los Kopierer. Si están aumentando veremos más, tal vez en los momentos menos esperados-medito Taiki.

-¿Como ahora?-pregunto Gumdramon.

Todos se quedaron expectantes.

-Tal vez no en todos los momentos menos esperados-le señalo con una sonrisa Taiki al pequeño.

En eso, se escucharon pasos rápidos en la escalera. Entro Yuno, algo preocupada.

-Mamá-se sorprendió Taiki- ¿Que sucede?-

-No está...-murmuro la mujer-... Kokoromon-chan no está-

-¡¿EEHH?!-se alarmo el xros heart.

-¿Qué- Qué significa eso, Kudou-san?-se sorprendió Tagiru

-Es que... Kokoromon-chan me había pedido más helado. Fui a la cocina y le prepare otro. Cuando volví al comedor. Ella no estaba y la ventana estaba abierta…

-Oh...no...-murmuro Tagiru. Shoutmon apretó sus puños furioso.

-¡Esa idiota...!-rugió furioso el dragón rojo.

* * *

Kokoromon corría por las calles digiquartz. Sabía que estaba haciendo una tontería (Como siempre) Pero no iba a dejar que sus amigos pagaran los platos rotos por ella. Cuernomon había sido lastimado por ella... ¡No iba a dejar que otros fueran lastimados por su culpa!

La digimon corrió durante un buen tiempo. Hasta que llego a una tienda. Entro en él y se acomodo al final, donde habían varias cajas que la tapaban. Medito en un plan de pelea. Por si ese Kai la encontraba, o algún Kopierer.

Empezó a hacer frio, y se aferro a su capa. Utilizo sus habilidades de fuego para crear una pequeña llama en las palmas de su mano. Con la cual se calentó. Estaba haciendo una tontería. Si no se equivocaba, aún le quedaban unos dos meses y medio de baja… ¿Podría aguantar tanto sola?

La digimon suspiro. Tal vez. Ese era el plan más torpe que había echo en su vida. Pero ella no quería que sus amigos del Xros Heart se vieran involucrados en peleas, por culpa suya. Sin querer, se quedo dormida.

Kokoromon despertó de golpe al sentir una voz familiar que decía _"Por aquí sentí su olor. Debe estar dentro de ese edificio"_ La digimon se levanto con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Ese era Gumdramon. Y sabia que el resto del xros heart estaría en la puerta del almacén. Miro para atrás para ver un agujero en la pared. Se metió por el, en el momento que se escuchaban pasos de gente entrando en el edificio. Kokoromon cruzo el otro lado de la pared y se encontró detrás del edificio. Se acomodo la capa y empezó a correr por las calles.

¡¿Se había quedado dormida?! Debía agradecer que fueron el xros heart quien le pisaba los talones y no ese Kai. Kokoromon empezó a correr por las calles entre edificios. Así no seria un blanco fácil. La digimon corrió por un buen tiempo. Hasta que se canso y se sentó al lado de unos botes de basura.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Huía de sus propios amigos, por qué ellos querían mantenerla a salvo? La digimon sonrió. Sabia que si dijera eso en voz alta. Cuernomon le diría _"¿Eso te extraña? Tonta. Tú eres así. Piensas en los demás, pero ni te interesa tú bienestar. Pero no está bien. Los amigos son para compartir los problemas. No intentes cargarlos tú sola. Torpe"_

Kokoromon se extraño en pensar en ese digimon. Discutía por tonterías con él. Pero ella sabia que ambos se querían mutuamente. La digimon recordó como su amigo la abrazo el día que fueron a comer bajo el puente. Kokoromon se abrazo y se sonrojo. A ella le gusto mucho eso. Había sentido el calor del cuerpo de Cuernomon. Su respiración. Escucho los latidos de su corazón...

_"¡HYYYAAAA! ¡No debo pensar en ese tipo de cosas!"_ se sonrojo por completo Kokoromon. Quien recordó que ese día. Ella le había dado un beso en la mejilla a su amigo. Se agarro la cabeza toda avergonzada. Pero después empezó a meditar. ¿Por qué Cuernomon y ella se trataban de esa manera? Había momentos que ambos se comportaban tierno con el otro. A ella le gustaban esos momentos. Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ella...se había enamorado de Cuernomon?

_Eres... muy valiosa para nosotros... para mí..._

Kokoromon se quedo impresionada. Ella... se había enamorado.

La digimon se quedo pensando en eso. Y no se dio cuenta que de arriba dos tentáculos se le aproximaban lentamente. Rápidamente los tentáculos se le abalanzaron, tomándola por sorpresa y subiéndola rápidamente hasta el techo. Donde estaban Kai y Red Vagimon, quien era el que la atrapo. El digimon rojo la golpeo con el piso. A Kokoromon se le acorto la respiración por el golpe.

-Veo que te separaste a propósito de tus amigos-señalo Kai- Ahora ¿piensas entrar en mi xros loader?-sonrió el joven, levantando su xros loader café oscuro.

-No...-murmuro Kokoromon- Vine a pelear contra ustedes ¡Para que me dejen de molestar!- Kokoromon se encendió, y Red Vagimon se vio obligado a soltarla.

-Ya veo... Entonces es hora de probar nuestro nuevo juguete-sonrió Kai lanzándole algo a su compañero, quien asintió, lo tomo con uno de sus tentáculos y se preparo para pelear.

-_¡Blesse!_- el ataque de Kokoromon obligo a Red Vagimon a saltar.

Desde arriba el digimon rojo empezó a golpearla con sus tentáculos. Kokoromon los empezó a esquivar. Pero uno de esos golpes le llego en el brazo izquierdo. Y la digimon sintió como si le pusieran algo. En ese instante Kokoromon sintió que sus fuerzas se desvanecían, al igual que el fuego que la rodeaba. Los otros golpes le llegaron y la hicieron caer al piso boca abajo. Su contrincante cayo al lado de su compañero.

-¿Qué... me pasa...?-murmuro Kokoromon, sin entender porque no podía levantarse. Más bien. Su cuerpo temblaba por eso. La digimon sentía como si todas sus fuerzas hubieran desaparecido.

-¿Te gusta...?-le pregunto Kai- ¿...El brazalete?-le señalo su brazo.

Kokoromon se fijo que en su brazo izquierdo tenia una especie de brazalete negro con franjas rojas. ¡Ahora lo entendía! Fue eso lo que la golpeo primero. Ese digimon le había puesto ese artefacto en ese momento.

-¿Qué...hace...?-pregunto la digimon.

-Anula tus datos de energía-le explico el joven- No puedes pelear, correr, pararte, huir-sonrió- Si entras a mi xros loader, te lo quitare-

-N-O-le respondió la digimon- Pero... ¿Donde conseguiste ese...este artefacto?-se sorprendió Kokoromon. Ese tipo de objetos era muy parecido a los que usa Jäger.

-No es de tú incumbencia-sonrió Kai- Pero como veo que te niegas a entrar a mi xros loader. Tendré que hacerte entrar por la fuerza. Red Vagimon-llamo el joven. Su compañero se preparo para atacar a la digimon- Veamos si puedes soportar hasta los 100 azotes. No te preocupes.- agrego, al ver como Kokoromon abría los ojos, asustada-… Llevare la cuenta-

Y Red Vagimon empezó a azotar a la digimon. Quien grito de dolor. Pero no tenía fuerzas para moverse... La digimon escuchaba como Kai contaba alegre los azotes que llevaba ¿Como podía gustarle ese tipo de cosas?

* * *

-Estoy seguro-murmuro Gumdramon- El olor de Kokoromon-sama esta por estos lados. Ella paso por aquí.

El xros heart estaba corriendo por las calles del digiquartz.

-La jefa tenía razón. Je. Se nota como ella conoce a Kokoromon mejo que nosotros-señalo Tagiru, algo deprimido.

-Encontraremos a Kokoromon-sama-aseguro Gumdramon.

-Esa tonta... Debimos ser más cuidadosos-murmuro furioso Shoutmon.

-Eso ya no importa ahora-le recordó Taiki- Debemos encontrarla antes que Kai, o algún Kopierer-

-Espero que este bien-murmuro Yuu.

-Estará bien-le aseguro Damemon.

* * *

-73...74...75...-contaba contento Kai. Mientras miraba como Kokoromon se retorcía de dolor en el piso, mientras recibía los azotes de Red Vagimon-...76...78...79...80... ¡Para!-

Red Vagimon se detuvo. Kokoromon lloraba en silencio. Su capa estaba rasgada e impregnada de la sangre de sus heridas en su espalda.

-He sido benevolente contigo. Cada veinte azotes te propongo lo mismo. Así que te pregunto de nuevo ¿Entraras, o no entraras a mi xros loader?-le pregunto serio Kai.

-No... entrare...-jadeo Kokoromon.

-Bien- Kai la miró molesto- Cuando recibas el azote numero 100 no podrás resistirte a que Red Vagimon te entre a mi xros loader. Así que perdiste-sentencio - ¡Continua!-

Su compañero asintió, y volvió a azotar a la pobre digimon. Quien gritaba de dolor por cada latigazo.

_"¡¿Como puedo ser tan idiota?! ¡Deje que me atrapara fácilmente!"_ se lamento Kokoromon.

-89...90...91...92...93..-94...95...-rio Kai- ¡Solo cinco más! ¡Demuéstrale lo que pasa cuando nos desafían, Red Vagimon!- su compañero asintió.

**96 **_"¡Samanta... Lo siento... Nunca pienso...!"_

**97 **_"¡Padre...Jack...Luke...Sky… Amigos...Perdónenme!"_

**98 **_"¡Tagiru...Gumdramon...Taiki...Yuu...Damemon...Yuno-chan!_

**99 ** _"¡SHOUTMON!"_

Red Vagimon tomo impulso para el azote numero 100. Bajo con fuerza su tentáculo, pero...

Kokoromon levanto su mano y detuvo el tentáculo.

-¡¿EH?! ¡Pero...! ¡¿Como se ha movido?!-se sorprendió Kai.

La digimon se levanto rápidamente y se encendió. Su fuego se extendió desde el tentáculo de su enemigo que apretaba en su mano hasta él. Red Vagimon grito de dolor e intento hacer que la digimon lo soltara. Kokoromon de un movimiento de su brazo lanzo a volar a Red Vagimon, haciéndolo chocar contra uno de los edificios. La magnitud fue tan fuerte que el digimon atravesó el edificio y llego a parar a la otra calle. Provocando un desastre.

Kai miro asustado a la digimon que hacia unos segundos no podía ni mover un dedo. Kokoromon lo miro. El joven se asusto más al ver que los ojos de Kokoromon tenían un brillo rojo. No había muestra de dolor en ese rostro. Si no de ira. La digimon se agarro el brazo izquierdo. Y con su mano destrozo el brazalete. El fuego que rodeaba a Kokoromon se volvió más salvaje y grande. Kai retrocedió asustado. Pero estaba en el techo de ese edificio. Y Red Vagimon estaba fuera de combate, lejos de ese lugar. No iba a poder salir de ahí.

Kokoromon se abalanzo al joven, dio un salto y en el aire extendió su palma hacia el joven. Una ráfaga enorme de fuego se abalanzo a Kai. Quien no se podía mover del susto. En ese momento algo morado lo rodeo de la cintura y lo saco del techo. En el momento justo que el ataque de la digimon derrumbo el edificio.

Kai cayo a otro techo de otro edificio. Miro para arriba para ver al Xros Heart. Quien lo saco de ahí fue Gumdramon, quien sacaba su cola de la cintura del joven.

-Gra- ¡Gracias!-agradeció Kai- ¡Por poco y-!-pero no pudo decir más, porque Tagiru le dio un puñetazo que lo boto.

El joven de googles agarro a Kai de la camisa y lo levanto.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS LE HICISTE A KOKOROMON?!-le pregunto furioso Tagiru.

-Yo-yo solo-tartamudeo Kai- Ella no quería entrar al xros- xros loader- Así que yo- le pedí a Red Vagimon que le diera los- los 100 azotes…-

El xros heart vio horrorizado al joven. Quien trago saliva. Tagiru lo soltó y le dio la espalda. Kai suspiro aliviado. Pero Tagiru dio media vuelta y le dio tal puñetazo que lo dejo nockaut.

-Debemos... Salvar a Kokoromon-sentencio Tagiru.

-No tienes que decirlo dos veces-murmuro Gumdramon.

-Miren ese poder-señalo Taiki, observando lo que quedo del edificio que estaba lejos de donde estaban ellos- Esa técnica que uso recién fue _Blesse_. Pero al 100%. Necesitaremos el poder de la evolución.

-Pero algún Kopierer puede estar cerca-señalo Yuu.

-Te equivocas si evolucionamos. Un Kopierer puede venir y quitarnos la evolución-dame-opino Damemon.

Taiki medito. El joven se fijo que Shoutmon sacaba su micrófono.

-Solo debemos detener a Kokoromon el tiempo suficiente hasta que el descontrol pase-recordó Shoutmon. Taiki asintió.

-Vamos-

* * *

Kokoromon estaba en la calle mirando el cielo rosado del digiquartz con sus ojos que brillaban en un color rojo. El fuego que la rodeaba era salvaje y peligroso. Ella solo pensaba en algo: Matar a quien viera.

-_¡Soul Crusher!-_el ataque le hubiera dado, pero el fuego que rodeaba a la digimon se acumulo en el lugar donde la bola se acercaba, y la absorbió.

Kokoromon miro. Shoutmon, Gumdramon y Damemon miraban nerviosos a su amiga. De lejos, estaban Taiki, Tagiru y Yuu.

-No funciono-murmuro nervioso Shoutmon.

-Te equivocas si usas ataques con fuego-dame-señalo Damemon.

-Entonces solo debemos usar ataques corporales-sentencio Gumdramon.

-Gumdramon...chicos... Tengan cuidado-se preocupo Tagiru.

Los tres digimon se abalanzaron a Kokoromon.

-_¡Ram-Gum Break!-_

_-¡Rowdy Rocker!-_

-_¡Bun Bun Ken!_-

Parte del fuego que rodeaba a la digimon se desprendió de ella y formo tres serpientes, que se abalanzaron contra los tres digimon, deteniendo los ataques.

Cada serpiente mordió a su presa y la hizo chocar al piso atrapándolo.

-¡No me puedo liberar!-rugió furioso Gumdramon.

-¡Quema! ¡Quema!-se quejo Damemon.

-¡Ya sabemos!-le recordó Shoutmon.

-Logro dejar fuera de combate a Shoutmon y al resto-se sorprendió Taiki

-¡Kokoromon! ¡Detén esto! ¡Somos nosotros! ¡Recuérdanos!-pidió Tagiru, corriendo hacia la digimon.

-¡Tagiru! ¡Es demasiado peligroso! ¡No te acerques!-le grito Gumdramon. Pero ya era tarde.

Kokoromon desapareció de donde estaba y apareció frente al joven de googles. Le dio un golpe en el tórax. Tagiru cayo adolorido al piso.

-¡TAGIRU!-

-Ko... Kokoromon... Somos... tus amigos...-murmuro adolorido Tagiru.

La digimon levanto su mano hacia el joven. Pero su mano fue rodeada de algo morado que la alejo del joven y la hizo chocar contra una casa. Las tres serpientes que atrapaban a los digimon desaparecieron. Gumdramon se levanto sin soltar a la digimon.

Taiki y Yuu se acercaron a Tagiru.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Taiki.

-Kokoromon...tiene fuerza-sonrió nervioso Tagiru.

El pequeño digimon sintió un horrible dolor en su cola. Y lo que sucedió es que el fuego de Kokoromon se expandía hasta él desde su cola. Hasta envolverlo en llamas. El dragon morado grito de dolor.

-¡GUMDRAMON!-

El pequeño soltó a su amiga. Y al hacerlo el fuego que lo quemaba desapareció. El pequeño cayo boca arriba al piso. Su cuerpo quemado desprendía humo. El digimon gimió de dolor.

-¡Gumdramon!-Shoutmon se agacho e inspecciono el estado de su aprendiz.

-Rey... ¿Ta... Tagiru está...bien?-le pregunto el pequeño.

-No hables. Ya has hecho suficiente-le señalo el dragón rojo.

-¡Shoutmon, si nos quedamos nos equivocamos! ¡Kokoromon es demasiado para nosotros-dame! ¡Gumdramon debe curarse-dame!-le señalo Damemon.

-Si...-el dragón rojo se levanto y apretó su micrófono- Damemon lleva a Gumdramon y al resto a un lugar seguro. Yo me encargare de Kokoromon-

El xros heart lo miro totalmente sorprendido.

-De...que...hablas... ¡No podrás tú solo!-le señalo Tagiru.

-¡Shoutmon! ¡Piensa en lo que dices!-le pidió Taiki.

-¡Kokoromon en este estado es demasiado inestable! ¡Puede matarte!-le advirtió Yuu.

-¡No me sobreestimen!-rugió Shoutmon. Sus amigos callaron-¡Lárguense!-

El dragón se abalanzo a Kokoromon, quien salía de la casa. La digimon creo una espada de fuego y con ella se defendió del micrófono de Shoutmon. Ambos digimon empezaron a chocar sus armas.

-Shoutmon…-murmuro preocupado Taiki.

-¿Que hacemos?-le pregunto Yuu.

-Nos alejaremos un poco. Pero no nos iremos- sentencio Taiki. Colocando el brazo de Tagiru detrás de su cuello y ayudándolo a pararse. El joven de googles hizo entrar a su compañero a su xros loader. Los cuatro se alejaron un poco.

-_Rey...-_murmuro Gumdramon, mirando al digimon que tanto admiraba desde el xros loader_-...No...muera..._

-_¡Rowdy Rocker!_-Shoutmon logro golpear a Kokoromon en el tórax. Pero la digimon no mostro signo de dolor.

El dragón tomo distancia. Y ambos digimon volvieron a chocar armas. El fuego que rodeaba a Kokoromon quemaba a Shoutmon, pero no le importo. No era momento para preocuparse de tonterías como esa.

Shoutmon alzo su mano y le agarro un brazo a Kokoromon. Dio media vuelta, apoyo el cuerpo de la digimon en su hombro, y la lanzo a unos metros.

Kokoromon se levanto y cambio su espada de fuego por un látigo. Ataco a Shoutmon con el. El dragón tuvo que protegerse con sus brazos de los latigazos. Los cuales le dejaban quemaduras en sus brazos.

-Esta atacando a distancia... Y Shoutmon no tiene ataques a larga distancia que no sean de fuego-murmuro preocupado Taiki. Mirando como su compañero se protegía de los latigazos.

-El va a poder... Lo sé...-sentencio Tagiru, quien estaba agachado y se sobaba el tórax.

En eso, el látigo de fuego envolvió el brazo izquierdo del dragón rojo, y lo empezó a jalar hacia la digimon. Pero Shoutmon puso resistencia. El fuego del látigo empezó a expandirse hacia el dragón, quien empezó a quemarse al ser envuelto en llamas.

-¡Es lo mismo que hizo con Gumdramon!-se dio cuenta Tagiru.

-¡Lo tiene atrapado! ¡No lo soltará!-se asusto Yuu.

Taiki apretó sus puños preocupado.

Shoutmon levanto su brazo que tenía su micrófono. Y tomando impulso, arrojo el micrófono hacia Kokoromon, golpeándola en la cabeza. La digimon retrocedió un poco por el impacto. El látigo de fuego se desenvolvió del brazo de Shoutmon. El dragón se abalanzo a la digimon.

-¡Tonta! ¡Despierta de una vez!-rugió harto Shoutmon, golpeando a Kokoromon con su puño y lanzándola algunos metros- ¡Te golpeare las veces que sea necesario! ¡Hasta... Hasta que...! ¡VUELVAS A SER LA DIGIMON QUE AMO! ¡RAYOS!-rugió furioso Shoutmon. Cerrando los ojos.

El xros heart miro totalmente sorprendido al dragón rojo, quien temblaba enojado.

-Sho... Shoutmon...-murmuro sorprendido Taiki.

-Es por eso que quiso que Damemon no lo ayudara... Él quiere salvar a Kokoromon solo...-se dio cuenta Tagiru.

Kokoromon levanto su mano hacia Shoutmon. Quien abrió los ojos sorprendido. Una ráfaga enorme de fuego se abalanzo al dragón rojo. El dragón tomo su micrófono y golpeo la ráfaga. Shoutmon logro parar el ataque. Pero la ráfaga de fuego lo estaba empujando para atrás. Del medio del fuego apareció Kokoromon, sorprendiendo a Shoutmon. La digimon clavo su mano en el pecho de Shoutmon. La ráfaga de fuego desapareció y se pudo ver claramente la escena.

El xros heart se quedo petrificado.

-¡SHOUTMON!-se asusto Taiki.

El dragón rojo soltó su micrófono de la impresión. Kokoromon saco su mano del pecho del digimon. El dragón rojo se agacho y se coloco su mano en la herida.

-Ko...Kokoromon...-murmuro Shoutmon-...Eres una tonta... ¡Realmente crees que algo así puede conmigo!- el dragón se levanto y agarro a Kokoromon del brazo-¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!- y la lanzo a unos metros.

Shoutmon se coloco encima de Kokoromon. La agarro de la capa y puso su micrófono en el mentón de ella.

-No me obligues a hacerte más daño, Kokoromon-le advirtió Shoutmon.

Pero la digimon lo miro sin expresión. Sus ojos tenían un brillo rojizo. Que empezaba a desaparecer. Kokoromon cerro los ojos molesta y se agarro la cabeza. El fuego que la rodeaba desapareció. Abrió sus ojos cansados, los cuales volvieron a ser color rojo oscuro. Kokoromon miro extrañada a Shoutmon.

-Vol...volviste...-sonrió Shoutmon, suspirando alegre.

Kokoromon se puso roja.

-¡¿Que estas haciendo encima mío?!-le pregunto enojada. Shoutmon la miro en blanco. Y después se dio cuenta...

-¡Ay, no!-Shoutmon se levanto de un salto, rojo- ¡Lo hice para poder contenerte!-

-¡Serás un...!-Kokoromon intento levantarse, pero el peso de las heridas por culpa de Red Vagimon la hicieron caer de rodillas y abrazarse asustada- Me duele...-

-Oye...- Shoutmon se acerco a ella-... ¿Qué te...?-pero el dragón se dio cuenta. Vio la espalda de Kokoromon, la cual no había podido ver cuando ella se encendió-¡¿Y ESTAS HERIDAS?!- le pregunto furioso.

-¡Shoutmon! ¡Kokoromon!-el xros heart se acerco aliviado a los dos digimon. Pero ellos se dieron cuenta, al igual que Shoutmon, de las heridas de la digimon naranja. Quien empezaba a jadear del cansancio y cayo al piso- ¡Kokoromon!-

La Jefa miraba la escena desde muy lejos. Detrás de ella estaba Slayerdramon. Ambos encima de uno de los techos de los edificios de la calle.

-_Sus acciones incorrectas casi le cuestan la vida al Rey, y a ella, de nuevo_-sentencio la Jefa.

-Kokoromon… Esperaba que lo sucedido hace unas semanas, cuando le diste de baja, le hiciera entender el peso de sus decisiones… Pero parece que aún no lo aprende –suspiro decepcionado Slayerdramon.

_-Si..._-apoyo la Jefa.

-Jefa. Si Kokoromon hubiera seguido en su descontrol ¿Hubieras actuado?-le pregunto Slayerdramon. Al ver que la joven tenia su mano en su pistola.

-_Si... Pero parece que el Rey nos gano a ambos_-sentencio la Jefa, sacando su mano de la pistola, y dando media vuelta. Slayerdramon saco su mano de su espada y siguió a su compañera.

* * *

Kokoromon despertó en la habitación de Taiki. Donde el xros heart y Yuno la miraban preocupados. La digimon se sentó con cuidado. Se fijo que sus heridas estaban curadas.

-Chicos...-murmuro Kokoromon. Pero antes que pudiera reaccionar. Yuno se le había abalanzado y abrazado.

-Que alegría... Ya estás bien... No las vi porque estabas en el artefacto de Taiki... Pero por lo que me dijeron... Tus heridas eran graves... ¡Me alegra que ya estés bien!-la mujer miro a la digimon con lagrimas en su rostro- ¡Por favor! ¡No vuelvas a escapar! ¡Aquí estás a salvo! ¡No es necesario que intentes huir para protegernos! ¡No lo hagas de nuevo, por favor!-le pidió.

Kokoromon la miro conmovida y sus ojos rojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Cerro los ojos, intentando contener el miedo que se apodero de ella por lo sucedido antes, pero…

-¡Lo siento!-rompió a llorar la digimon. Y ambas se abrazaron entre sollozos. El xros heart se miro contento. Kokoromon había regresado.

Al rato. Ambas dejaron de sollozar.

La digimon se seco las lagrimas. Y miro a sus amigos, avergonzada.

-Perdónenme... Por mi culpa... Creo que pasaron un mal rato...- empezó a disculparse, pero esta vez fue Gumdramon quien se abalanzo a ella.

-¡No se preocupe, Kokoromon-sama!- le aseguro el digimon, abrazado a una sorprendida Kokoromon, quien le sonrió tiernamente y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Lo siento...-se disculpo Kokoromon-... Te preocupe...-

-¡Le dije que no importa, porque no importa! ¡Todo es culpa por ese tipo!-le señalo Gumdramon.

Shoutmon se cruzo de brazos y bufo algo celoso. Taiki lo miro sonriendo.

Kokoromon lo miro.

-...Cuernomon... ¿Cómo está tu herida?...-pregunto la digimon.

-Ja. Deja de ser tan melodramática -pidió Shoutmon, golpeándose el pecho- Esa herida no era nada que el xros loader no pudiera curar-

-¿Te hirió Red Vagimon?-pregunto la digimon.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿No recuerdas nada?-se sorprendió Yuu.

-Bueno...-medito la digimon, acariciando la cabeza de Gumdramon-... Solo recuerdo que Red Vagimon me iba... a... a dar el latigazo 100... Y después todo se volvió negro... Cuando recobre el conocimiento, Cuernomon estaba frente de mí, herido... ¡Lo siento!-se disculpo la digimon, mientras unas lagrimas cursaban su rostro.

-Ya no llores-dame-la consoló Damemon, acercándosele y dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro- Todo ya pasó-

-Tiene razón-sonrió Tagiru- Sonríe-le pidió.

Kokoromon se limpio las lagrimas y sonrió agradecida.

* * *

Kai acababa de guardar a Red Vagimon en su xros loader. Se sobo la mejilla golpeada por Tagiru.

-Ese idiota. Ya verán. Cazare a esa digimon-murmuro Kai.

-Yo que tú no lo vuelvo a intentar-escucho. El joven se dio vuelta y vio al Relojero.

-¿Tú? ¡¿A qué te refieres?! ¿Acaso estas enojado porque este rompiendo las reglas de la cacería?-le pregunto molesto Kai.

-En parte si. Pero, te lo advierto. Si quieres seguir conservando tú xros loader. No vuelvas a intentar cazar, o a lastimar a Kokoromon- amenazo el anciano. Kai sintió miedo por la mirada que noto debajo de los lentes rojos del hombre- Avísale a tus amigos cazadores. Cualquiera que intente cazar o dañar a Kokoromon, tendrá que despedirse de su xros loader- y sin decir más, desapareció en la oscuridad.

Kai, temblando de pies a cabeza, agarro con fuerza su xros loader café oscuro.


	11. Un Descanso El Campamento del Xros Heart

_Un Descanso. _

_El Campamento del Xros Heart._

Yuno conducía su furgón blanco por la carretera del bosque. Sentado a su lado estaba su hijo. Detrás de ellos estaban sentados Tagiru, Damemon y Yuu. Y detrás de ellos iban Shoutmon, Gumdramon y Kokoromon. En ese puesto ocurría la pequeña discusión.

-¡Eres un tonto de primera categoría!-sentencio Kokoromon.

-¡¿Y por qué te enojas tanto?!-le pregunto molesto Shoutmon- ¡Te lo advertí! ¡Tú no me creíste que te iba a despertar con una canción de rock! ¡Culpa tuya no haberme creído!-

-¡Pero me levantaste como a las cinco de la mañana!-le recordó enojada Kokoromon.

-¡Me olvide que no se puede interrumpir tu sueño de belleza!-se burlo Shoutmon.

-¡¿De- De belleza?!-se escandalizo Kokoromon- ¡Yo ni siquiera sueño para eso! ¡Infórmate primero antes de hacer una broma! _¡Idiotamon!-_

-_¡¿Idiotamon?! _¡¿Ese es mi nuevo apodo?! ¡¿Por qué no te decides de una vez?!- se enojo Shoutmon.

-¡Me decidiré cuando te comportes como un caballero!-sentencio Kokoromon.

-¡Y yo me comportare como un caballero cuando tú te comportes como una dama!-le aseguro el dragón rojo. Ambos empezaron a chocar cabeza.

-¡¿Que dijiste?!-le pregunto Kokoromon.

-¡Lo que escuchaste, tonta!-le respondió Shoutmon... Y siguieron discutiendo.

El pobre de Gumdramon estaba en medio de los dos dragones. El pequeño se tapaba los oídos. ¡Los había escuchado discutir desde que se subieron al furgón!

Tagiru, Damemon y Yuu también se tapaban los oídos. Estaban hartos de la discusión del par de peleadores. Pero si se involucraban. Iban a empeorar las cosas. Porque Shoutmon culparía a Kokoromon. Ella a él. Y seguirían discutiendo, y peor.

Taiki los miraba con una gota en la cabeza. En eso el auto hizo un viraje brusco. Como Shoutmon y Kokoromon no se habían puesto el cinturón, por la discusión. Ambos se fueron hacia la ventanilla izquierda, la cual estaba cerrada. Kokoromon cayo encima de Shoutmon.

-Kudou-san. Eso fue peligroso-señalo Yuu, asustado.

-Lo siento- la mujer los miro con una sonrisa que les dio miedo a los pasajeros- Pero es que con tanto ruido uno no se puede concentrar- explico la mujer. Su aura asesina ya había invadido toda la furgoneta- Así que debo pedirles que guarden silencio y se pongan su cinturón-pidió con una sonrisa tenebrosa.

Shoutmon y Kokoromon tragaron saliva. Se acomodaron, se pusieron los cinturones de seguridad, y se pusieron a mirar por las ventanillas de donde estaban. Gumdramon suspiro aliviado.

-Hay que ver...-murmuro Gumdramon.

-Bueno... Ahora hay paz y tranquilidad...-murmuro aliviado Tagiru, mirando por la ventana.

-Si... Se puede apreciar el paisaje-apoyo Yuu, mirando por su ventana.

-Si...-agrego Damemon, en medio de los dos jóvenes.

Taiki rio nervioso con una gota en la cabeza. Shoutmon y Kokoromon se sonrojaron de la vergüenza.

-Ya quiero que lleguemos-señalo entusiasmado Tagiru.

-Pero ¿A donde vamos?-pregunto curiosa Kokoromon.

-Ah... Cierto... Estabas tan ocupada discutiendo con Shoutmon que no nos escuchaste-se dio cuenta Yuu- Kudou-san nos invito a un campamento el fin de semana-

-Así se relajan de todo lo que ha pasado con eso de los _Coporer_-explico la mujer.

-Mamá. Son _Kopierer_-corrigió Taiki. Su madre sonrió. El joven miro a sus amigos- Además así puedes descansar, Kokoromon.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?-se sorprendió la digimon.

-Claro, tonta. Con el asunto de ese idiota de Kai y tú Descontrol mereces un descanso-murmuro Shoutmon, mirando la ventana.

-Eh...-comprendió Kokoromon, quien se cruzo de brazos-... Pero aún no puedo recordar que me sucedió durante el descontrol-

-Bueno, Kokoromon-sama, lo que pasa es que...-empezó a decir maliciosamente Gumdramon. Pero Shoutmon, comprendiendo lo que iba a decir el pequeño. Lo agarro y le tapo la boca. El pequeño intento liberarse moviendo sus brazos de arriba a abajo, pero le era imposible. Kokoromon los miro extrañada.

_-Oye, Gumdramon ¿Que intentas hacer?-_le susurro Shoutmon.

_-¿Que sucede, Rey? ¿Hay algo que le avergüence?-_se extraño supuestamente el pequeño.

-_¡Tú sabes a que me refiero! ¡Ni se te ocurra decirle a Kokoromon sobre...!_-

-_¿Su declaración de amor?_-le pregunto maliciosamente Gumdramon.

El Rey se quedo en blanco.

-_¡Serás un malcriado!_-Shoutmon empezó a estrangular de manera cómica al pequeño. Kokoromon no entendía de que hablaban entre susurros.

-¿Cómo es el campamento?-pregunto la digimon.

-Tiene una cabaña con un lago al frente-explico Yuno- Esta en medio del bosque. Así que no habrá problema que saquen a todos sus amigos. Traje suficiente comida para todos sus compañeros-

-Pero... Taiki-san es el único que tiene un chip espacio-temporal-murmuro Tagiru, dolido por esa injusticia. El joven de googles miro a Kokoromon- ¿No tienes uno de esos chip en tu cinturón?-la digimon sonrió y negó con la cabeza- Que mal...-

-Es mejor así, Tagiru. Si Betsumon saliera del xros loader causaría un gran problema-opino Gumdramon.

-¿Betsumon?-se extraño Kokoromon.

-_Aniki~ No diga cosas como esas de mí~. Además frente de una señorita tan linda como Kokoromon-san~_-pidió la voz de Betsumon desde el xros loader rojo oscuro.

-¡¿Linda... Señorita?!-se enojo Shoutmon, todo rojo-Betsumon serás un...-

-¡Ah! ¿El que hablo es Betsumon?-pregunto Kokoromon, interrumpiendo a Shoutmon, quien la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Si...-Tagiru saco su xros loader rojo oscuro, lo movió y apareció una esfera verde. Dentro estaba Betsumon-... Él es Betsumon. El compañero de mi compañero-sonrió Tagiru.

-¿El compañero de tú compañero?-repitió sin entender Kokoromon, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado. Haciéndola ver muy tierna.

-Es mi compañero-explico Gumdramon- Pero es un pillo. Siempre se mete en problemas-

-Como si tú no-murmuro Shoutmon, mirando para la ventana.

-¡¿Que cosa, Rey?!-se enojo Gumdramon, echando humo de la cabeza.

-_Vaya~ Siempre la he visto desde el xros loader. Pero desde aquí se ve más hermosa, Kokoromon-san~. Déjeme presentarme. Soy Betsumon_-se presento el felino.

-Y yo Kokoromon-sonrió la digimon. Su sonrisa era muy hermosa. Betsumon se sonrojo por completo.

-_¡Que envidia~! Aniki puede estar con usted todo el tiempo~. Y ver su hermosa sonrisa~_-alago Betsumon a la digimon, quien sonrió agradecida-_¡Ah~! ¡Realmente hermosa~! ¡Ningún disfraz podría igualar tanta belleza~!_-

Shoutmon estaba tan celoso que llegaba a echar humo de la cabeza.

-Como que ya se conocieron bastante...-empezó a decir el dragón rojo, pero...

-¡Ah! Haces disfraces. Genial-se sorprendió Kokoromon- Debes de ser muy hábil-

_-Ah~ Me está dando vergüenza ajena. Que un simple amante de los disfraces sea halagado por una digimon tan bella como usted, Kokoromon-san~_-se sonrojo por completo Betsumon.

-Que patero-murmuro Gumdramon- No sabes cuando dejar de dar halagos, Betsumon-

-_Aniki~ yo solo digo la verdad~_-sentencio el felino-_Mentiría si dijera que Kokoromon-san no es una digimon de gran belleza~_-

-Te equivocas si mientes-apoyo Damemon.

-_Si, si_-afirmo Betsumon.

-¡Damemon, cállate!-rugió Shoutmon, sobresaltando al digimon blanco.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?-se molesto Kokoromon-Damemon solo dijo lo que pensaba-

-Oh, claro. ¡Se me olvidaba que te encanta que te digan mentiras como que eres bonita y esas cosas!-se enojo el dragón rojo. Kokoromon lo miro molesta.

-Yo no me considero bonita-le informo la digimon. Shoutmon y el resto la quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

-¿No... te consideras... bonita?-murmuro Shoutmon.

-¿Por qué, Kokoromon-sama?-se sorprendió Gumdramon.

-Eres muy linda-menciono Damemon.

-¡Simplemente no me considero bonita!-se enojo Kokoromon, sobresaltando a sus amigos- Soy una digimon que siempre anda con accesorios que a primera vista me hacen parecer un niño-sentencio Kokoromon- No soy femenina-

-Ah... bueno...-murmuro Shoutmon, nervioso y algo sonrojado-...Eso no es...- empezó a decir.

-_Kokoromon-san, no piense en ese tipo de cosas. Usted es muy hermosa tanto por fuera como por dentro. Sé lo que intento hacer para proteger a Aniki y a sus amigos de ese cazador. No cualquiera haría eso por sus amigos. Eso fue muy bello de su parte_-halago Betsumon. Kokoromon lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Crees que soy linda... por dentro y por fuera?-se sorprendió la digimon.

-_Si~ Cualquiera se daría cuenta de su gran belleza~ Kokoromon-san~_-sentencio Betsumon. Kokoromon se sonrojo.

-¡Es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso! Gracias Betsumon. Eres todo un caballero-Kokoromon mostro una de sus hermosas sonrisas. El felino se puso todo rojo y se rasco la cabeza, nervioso.

Shoutmon los quedo mirando en blanco ¡El iba a decirle algo parecido a Kokoromon! Furioso y celoso, se quedo mirando la ventana echando humo por la cabeza. Gumdramon se fijo en ese detalle y sintió un poco de pena por el Rey.

_-Bueno. Yo me regreso al xros loader_-informo Betsumon.

-¡¿Eh?!-se decepciono Kokoromon-¿Por qué?-

_-Deje varios trajes sin hacer. Debo terminarlos. Al fin y al cabo soy un gran admirador de trajes. Tal vez haga uno para usted_-señalo el felino.

-¿En serio? ¡Que amable eres, Betsumon!-sonrió Kokoromon. El felino hizo una especie de reverencia y entro al xros loader rojo- Gumdramon. Tienes a un compañero muy bueno-

-No... El solo halaga...-se puso un poco nervioso Gumdramon. Quien noto la mirada molesta del Rey.

-Pero te llama _Aniki_. Te tiene mucho respeto-sonrió Kokoromon. El pequeño se sonrojo.

Shoutmon se cruzo de brazos y se quedo mirando la ventana, sumamente celoso y furioso. Yuu y Damemon se miraron y suspiraron.

El resto del trayecto Tagiru y sus amigos hablaron de lo que podrían hacer en el campamento. Taiki y Yuno se fijaron que Shoutmon no participaba de la conversación. Y que miraba a veces un poco dolido a la digimon que amaba.

* * *

-¡¿Campamento?!- resonó la voz de Jack en el mercado.

Muchas personas, que estaban viendo el precio de los productos, miraron extrañados a aquel joven de pelo blanco, ojos celestes, polera negra sin mangas, pantalones y zapatos del mismo color, al igual que sus muñequeras, y una extraña pulsera amarilla, quien hablaba con Samanta. La joven miraba los precios de las carnes, con un canasto verde al brazo.

-Sí, el idiota de Yuu quiso invitarme, pero me negué- le dijo como si nada la joven de lentes-… Están subiendo de precio- murmuro.

-¡Eso no va al caso!- le dijo Jack.

-¿Estás celoso?- la joven levanto una carne- Parece en buen estado…-

-¡Me preocupo!- le dijo Jack. Ella lo miró de reojo- Si algún Kopierer se les acerca… ¡Kokoromon aún tiene su pulsera!- le señalo la suya- ¿Y si atrae a alguno?-

-Luke está vigilando el campamento- le respondió Samanta, sorprendiendo a Jack- Parece que no sabes, así que te digo que la razón por la cual, durante el mes que lleva Kokoromon de baja, no le ha atacado ningún Kopierer, es porque Luke la vigila las 24 horas del día, y, por lo que leí en su informe, lleva 14 Kopierer destruidos.

-AH…- se quedo en blanco Jack- ¿Él solo?- ella asintió.

-Bien. Me lo llevaré- sentencio la joven, guardando la carne-… Veamos, creo que nos faltan servilletas…-

-Sam- Jack la miro preocupado- ¿Por qué dejas a Luke haciendo todo ese trabajo?-

-Iban a hacerlo tres miembros por día- le dijo la joven, mirándolo de reojo- Pero Luke se ofreció voluntario. A él le preocupa bastante Kokoromon, porque, como sabes muy bien, ella está en la misma situación que Sky-

El joven miró el piso, algo deprimido.

Samanta lo miró de reojo. Suspiro resignada y coloco su mano en el hombro de Jack, sorprendiéndolo.

-Encontraremos una cura- le aseguro- Salvaremos a Sky y a Kokoromon. No es el destino de ninguna sufrir por la estupidez humana-

-… No me gusta que hables de la raza humana de esa manera- admitió, haciendo que ella alzara las cejas- Eres humana-

-Lamentablemente, nací como una- suspiro ella, empezando a caminar por los pasillos de comida. Él la siguió.

-Solo digo… Escucha, Sam. Luke te metió la otra vez en esa obra porque quería que socializaras más con humanos. Socializas demasiado con los digimon. Puede causarte daño eso- le explico, preocupado.

-Los digimon nacieron del avance tecnológico humano- le recordó la joven, deteniéndose a ver unas aceitunas en conserva- Su forma de pensar, expresarse y sentir se basa en los datos que se recopilaron de las actitudes humanas. Interactuar con Delta A y los demás sería lo mismo que interactuar con los humanos- miró un envase de aceituna, sin decidirse-… A Wizardmon le gustan estas cosas… Debería… Sí, ¿por qué no?- tomo uno y lo coloco en el canasto.

-Sabes a qué me refiero…- le dijo Jack, cuando comenzaron a caminar y cruzar una esquina de estantes de cajitas de té-… No interactúas porque odias a los humanos por lo de la señorita Hinata y el señor Félix-

-Jack- la joven se detuvo y lo miró. Él hizo lo mismo- Ahora mismo están ocurriendo guerras humanas en países bajos. Masacres, secuestros, terrorismo…- contó con los dedos- Los humanos nos matamos entre sí por simples diferencias, para sobrepasar a otros, para sentirse superiores, o por simples instintos bajos... Es un ciclo natural en el que todo se repite, siendo los inocentes los que sufren las consecuencias …

-Pero…-

-Los humanos somos codiciosos, Jack. Nos creemos superiores porque nacimos con una capacidad inventiva mayor a cualquier animal hasta ahora conocido en la Tierra. Eso es lo que somos, y eso es lo que detesto. No tiene nada que ver mis padres en eso. No confundas peras con manzanas.

-Pero…-

-Si sigues así, te voy a dar unas rondas con Mercurymon y los Piximon y los DemiDevimon por tres días-

Ante eso, Jack abrió la boca horrorizado.

-¡No seas tan mala!- suplico.

-Entonces sostén esto- le entrego el canasto de comida- Y veamos si están los dulces que le gustan a Bearmon, y, de paso, un curry para Frigimon- y se fue.

Jack la miro resignado. Suspiro, pero sonrió y la siguió, pensando que el peso de esa canasta incrementaría porque a _doña Jefa_ le gustaba comprarle cosas a los miembros de _Jäger_, aunque ella jamás lo admitiría.

Llegaron como al medio día al campamento. Que contaba con una gran choza de dos pisos en medio de un claro frente a un lago y detrás de ella el bosque. En el interior contaba con un salón-comedor. Dos baños en el primer piso. En el segundo estaban las habitaciones. Que eran seis.

* * *

Taiki recargo a todos los miembros del xros heart, quienes ayudaron a sacar las cosas.

Después de una hora de llegada. Todo ya estaba listo. Tagiru, Yuu y Taiki habían ido a ponerse los trajes de baño. Mientras Yuno y los digimon estaban haciendo el asado fuera de la cabaña. ChibiKamemon, Gumdramon, Starmon y los Pickmons jugaban en el agua. Kokoromon los miraba divertida desde la orilla. Shoutmon, Damemon, Lilimon y Jijimon tomaban el sol sentados en el piso de madera de la cabaña. El dragón rojo miraba de vez en cuando a Kokoromon.

-Gracias, Knigthmon-kun-agradeció Yuno al digimon guerrero. Quien había sacado todas las cajas del auto- Eres muy amable.

-No se preocupe, Yuno-dono. Si usted necesita algo, solo dígamelo-sentencio el digimon- Por cierto ¿Donde está la princesa?-

-Bastemon-chan fue a dormir al sillón-respondió Yuno. El guerrero asintió, y junto a sus subordinados fue a cuidar a su princesa.

-Pinocchimon y yo iremos a investigar el bosque-informo Revolmon.

-¡Yo voy-kame!-se apunto ChibiKamemon. Saliendo del agua y acompañando a sus dos amigos.

-¡Yo también!-aviso Dondokomon, acompañando a sus tres a amigos.

-Wisemon-kun ¿No los vas a acompañar?-se sorprendió Yuno. El digimon místico estaba leyendo uno de sus libros sentado en una silla de playa.

-No... Aquí podre relajarme para continuar mis investigaciones-explico Wisemon, sin quitar la vista de su libro.

En eso. Tagiru, Taiki y Yuu salieron de la cabaña. Tagiru llevaba un short celeste con una estrella amarrilla en el borde, un flotador azul y sus googles puestos. Taiki llevaba un short rojo con negro, una polera sin mangas color blanca, y unas sandalias verdes. Yuu un short verde con franjas amarrillas, una polera amarrilla y sandalias blancas.

-¡Bien! ¡A nadar!-grito entusiasmado y feliz Tagiru, corriendo hacia el lago y metiéndose en él.

-Hay que ver...-murmuro molesto Yuu-... No sabe controlarse-

-Esta bien. Este viaje es un descanso, después de todo-le señalo Taiki. Yuu miro para otro lado molesto.

-Taiki, Yuu-kun. Aún falta para la carne. Así que si quieren métanse al agua-aviso Yuno.

-Si-sonrieron los dos chicos. Yuu se adelanto, pero Taiki se quedo mirando a sus amigos que tomaban el sol.

-¿No irán a nadar?-se extraño Taiki.

-Yo estoy bien tomando sol-sonrió Lilimon.

-Yo igual-aviso Jijimon, alisándose la barba.

-Me meteré dentro de un rato-aviso Damemon.

Pero Shoutmon no contesto. Estaba observando a Kokoromon, quien hablaba con Tagiru.

-Oye... ¡Shoutmon!-llamo Taiki a su compañero, quien dio un salto del susto.

-Taiki, no me asustes así-pidió el dragón rojo.

-Si quieres hablar con Kokoromon, puedes ir sin problemas-le informo Taiki. Su compañero se puso rojo como tomate.

-¡¿Quien dice que quiero hablar con esa tonta de Kokoromon?!-rugió Shoutmon. Pero no midió su timbre de voz y todos escucharon lo que dijo y voltearon a verlo. Kokoromon miro molesta al dragón rojo.

-¿Y quien quisiera hablar contigo? Tonto-le pregunto molesta la digimon. Y sin esperar respuesta miro para otro lado.

Shoutmon se quedo en blanco. Se tapo la cara con la mano por la vergüenza. El resto empezó a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Shoutmon, deberías controlarte un poco. No debería darte vergüenza lo que sientes-opino Jijimon.

-¿A-? ¡A mi no me avergüenza!-le aseguro Shoutmon- Es solo que...-

-No tienes el valor para hablarle sin tener que discutir-opino Lilimon.

-Y estás celoso de que Kokoromon se haya llevado tan bien con Betsumon-agrego Damemon.

-¿Ce-? ¡¿Quien esta celoso?!-se molesto Shoutmon- ¡Me da lo mismo con quien se junte esa tonta!-sentencio Shoutmon. Pero el rubor de sus mejillas lo delataba.

En eso el dragón sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo y empezaba a jalarlo. Miro y era Taiki quien lo estaba arrastrando.

-¿Ta-? ¡¿Taiki?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-se sorprendió Shoutmon. Su amigo le sonrió.

-Un poco de diversión te hará bien-le aseguro.

Y sin más, Taiki lanzo a un sorprendido Shoutmon al agua. El dragón cayo cerca de donde estaban Tagiru y Gumdramon. El dragón emergió del agua.

-¡Taiki, eso fue peligroso!-se molesto Shoutmon.

-¡Está bien!-sonrió su compañero, desde la orilla, al lado de Kokoromon.

-Oiga, Rey ¡Hagamos una competencia de nado!-sugirió entusiasmado Gumdramon.

-_Tsch_, yo ni pedí estar en el agua. Me voy-sentencio el dragón, empezando a nadar hacia la orilla.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Tiene miedo de perder?- le pregunto Gumdramon, pero recibió solo un puñado de agua en la cara.

-Taiki-llamo Kokoromon, su amigo lo miro- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- el joven sonrió.

-Es solo que... No puedo darle la espalda-respondió Taiki. Kokoromon lo miro sin entender.

En eso Shoutmon llego a la orilla y empezó a salir del agua... pero no salía, medio de su cuerpo estaba bajo el agua.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Calentamiento?-le pregunto inocentemente la digimon.

-¡Claro que no! Es... que no puedo mover mis piernas y siento que algo me las tira para abajo-murmuro molesto Shoutmon.

-¿Calambre?-sugirió Kokoromon.

-No lo creo-Shoutmon intento salir del agua, pero lo mismo.

-¿Qué se le va a hacer? Tendré que ayudarte- Kokoromon se levanto, tomo las manos de Shoutmon (el dragón se sonrojo) y empezó a tirarlo afuera del agua- ¡Pesas!-

-¡Kokoromon, no puedo salir!-le informo Shoutmon.

En eso, Kokoromon sintió que le dieron un leve empujón, y cayó al agua junto a Shoutmon. El dragón rojo emergió junto a Kokoromon

-¡Eso fue feo de tu parte!-le dijo molesta Kokoromon, sobresaltándolo.

-¡Oigan!- Tagiru se les acerco- ¿Están bien? ¿Qué les paso?-

-¡No sé!- admitió confundida Kokoromon- ¡¿Por qué me tiraste?! ¡Intentaba ayudarte!-miró al dragón rojo.

-¡¿Q-Qué?!- Shoutmon la miró sorprendido- ¡Yo no…! ¡Algo abajo me…!- se quedo pensando.

-¿Qué?- la digimon la miró curioso.

El dragón se sumergió, y Tagiru, curioso, lo imito.

Cuando vio lo que había debajo, se tapo la boca porque la abrió de la sorpresa.

Los Pickmons estaban amontonados en el agua, perseguidos por un molesto Shoutmon. El joven entendió. Aquellos digimon habían agarrado al dragón rojo por las piernas, impidiéndole salir del agua, y, al hacer eso cuando Kokoromon intento sacarlo, lo tiraron, tirándola…

¿Eh…? ¿Eso paso?

El chico emergió en el momento en que los Pickmons salían del agua, asustados.

-¡Esperen!- Shoutmon los siguió, y se quedo sorprendido al ver como se escondían detrás de Taiki, quien sonreía nervioso-… ¿Eh?-

-Tagiru, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto confundida Kokoromon, pero el joven se reía divertido.

Todo era plan de Taiki para que Shoutmon pudiera estar con Kokoromon, pero falló.

-Ta-¡Taiki…!- murmuro Shoutmon, enojado. El joven sonrió, en son de disculpa-¡AH! ¡Rayos!- se restregó la cabeza, enfurecido. No se atrevía a gritarle a Taiki o algo por el estilo- ¡Ustedes no se escapan!- aseguro a los Pickmons, quienes se sobresaltaron.

-¿Te hicieron una broma?- pregunto Kokoromon, inocentemente.

-¡Algo así, algo así!- dijeron asustados los digimon grises.

-¡Ustedes…!- se enojo Shoutmon.

-Bueno, Shoutmon-kun, ¿por qué no juegas con Kokoromon-chan y los demás?- pregunto Yuno, sonriendo.

El dragón rojo se puso más rojo.

-¡A mí me parece bien!- dijo Kokoromon, sobresaltando al dragón. La digimon se acerco a la orilla y dejo su capa ahí- ¡Vamos, al fin y al cabo estamos mojados!- sonrió.

El dragón se rascó la mejilla, y suspiro derrotado.

-¡Vamos!- dijo Tagiru, empezando a nadar.

-¡Cuernomon!- lo llamo Kokoromon.

-Voy…- suspiro, desatándose la bufanda y dejándola junto a la capa de Kokoromon- ¡Pero no me olvidaré de ustedes! ¡Y te incluyo, Taiki!- les dijo a los Pickmons y al joven, que se sobresaltaron un poco.

El dragón se metió al agua y nado hacia Tagiru y los demás al lado de una divertida Kokoromon.

Taiki y los Pickmons suspiraron aliviados.

Yuno se acerco a su hijo.

-No estuvo mal tu estrategia, hijo. Pero, cuando son estrategias relacionados con el amor. Aún no le puedes ganar a tú madre-sonrió la mujer. Taiki sonrió.

-¡Aquí vamos!- Gumdramon lanzó la pelota de playa hacia Tagiru, quien la golpeo contento.

-¡Va, Kokoromon!- aviso.

-¡Sí!- ella la recibió- ¡Yuu!-

Shoutmon la quedo mirando. Ella se veía feliz. Más feliz de lo que iba viviendo con Taiki y él… No pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho. Tal vez estaba actuando demasiado celoso con ella. Al fin y al cabo, si no se atrevía a decirle lo que sentía de verdad, al menos quería estar con ella sin tener que pelear…

-¡Cuidado!-aviso Tagiru. Shoutmon levanto la vista y la pelota de playa le llego en la cara, haciéndolo sumergirse.

-¡Dragón al agua!-aviso Kokoromon a sus amigos.

-¡Dragón ni que nada!-rugió Shoutmon, emergiendo rápidamente del agua y fulminando con la mirada a Tagiru- ¡Tagiru! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-

-Lo siento. Se me resbalo-se disculpó el joven con una sonrisa, mientras que, a su lado Gumdramon se reía.

-Ya verás...-murmuro molesto Shoutmon. En eso el dragón sintió un golpe en su parte izquierda de la cara. Miro y vio que Kokoromon tenía en sus manos la pelota de playa. Se veía muy divertida.

-Tú cabeza es tan dura que la pelota rebota contigo-rio Kokoromon, golpeando a Shoutmon en la cabeza varias veces con la pelota, la cual rebotaba.

-¡Kokoromon!-rugió Shoutmon, la digimon sonrió.

-¡Qué bien que te diviertes!-Kokoromon lo miro sonriente. Se sonrojo.

-¡Oiga, Rey! ¡¿Por qué se ha quedado mudo?!- le pregunto burlonamente Gumdramon, y recibió la pelota de playa en plena cara, con un _poquito_ de fuerza.

-¡Vamos, Cuernomon!- le sonrió Kokoromon, y obligo a Shoutmon a participar.

Yuno, preparando la carne, los miró sonriendo. En eso, sintió algo familiar y miró los árboles… Por unos momentos creyó ver a alguien familiar entre los árboles. Sonrió nostálgicamente.

Fue cuando Taiki se metió en el agua para unirse a sus amigos, que Shoutmon se sintió nervioso. El joven se había quitado la polera y se podía ver la cicatriz de su pecho. No era muy nítida. Pero le causaba un gran dolor al digimon rojo. Tanto dolor le causaba que, a pesar de las protestas de Kokoromon, salió del lago y no volvió a entrar al agua el resto del día.

* * *

La Jefa aterrizo en un techo del Digiquartz, y miró molesta a Sky, quien estaba sentada en el borde. Jack aterrizo a su lado.

_-Cualquiera puede dispararte desde donde estás_- le dijo la joven.

-Lo siento…- Sky se tomo la mano derecha- Me duele-

-Tranquila- Jack se sentó al lado de la niña de capucha- Lo resolveremos- le sonrió. Su hermana menor sonrió.

-_Como sea…_- llamó la Jefa, sacando un mapa digital-_ Ahora que estamos el equipo de 3 tendremos que ir al puerto. Hay dos puntos de Kopierer_- agrego.

-¿Dos Kopierer?- Jack se levantó, suspirando- ¿No nos darás vacaciones?-

-_Muérete, y ahí lo pensaré_-

La liebre humanoide la miró con malas pulgas. Sky se levantó y sonrió, algo divertida.

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando Yuno llamo a todos a servirse el asado. Todos fueron por sus trozos de carne. Pinocchimon, Revolmon, ChibiKamemon y Dondokomon llegaron en el momento en que se repartían la carne.

Shoutmon comía alejado del grupo su carne. Estaba sentado a la orilla del lago y tenía sus pies metidos en el agua, para refrescarse. A su lado tenía su plato con la carne, la cual no había probado. Miraba su reflejo, que le devolvía la triste mirada. El digimon no se perdonaba lo que le paso a su compañero en la batalla contra Quartzmon. Taiki tenia una cicatriz de por vida por su culpa. Nunca se iba a perdonar... Nunca.

En eso el dragón se fijo que otro rostro apareció reflejado en el agua. Miro a su lado a Kokoromon, quien lo miraba preocupada.

-¿Qué te sucede?-le pregunto la digimon, sentándose a su lado- ¿Te apestan los pies?-

-No-le respondió molesto el digimon- Solo quiero estar solo...-

Se quedaron en silencio un rato.

-Taiki me acaba de contar... Lo que paso en la batalla final contra Quartzmon...-comento la digimon, rompiendo el silencio. Shoutmon la miro atónito- No es tú culpa que Taiki saliera lastimado...

-¡¿Como que no es mi culpa?!-se enfureció Shoutmon, levantándose, llevando a pasar su plato de comida, el cual cayo al lago, sumergiéndose. Pero al dragón no le importo eso - ¡Soy su compañero! ¡Debí estar más atento! ¡No tuve que confiarme solo porque estaba junto a los otros líderes y sus compañeros! ¡Taiki pudo morir si Tagiru y Gumdramon no hubieran cazado a Quartzmon!-

-¡No tienes por qué echarte toda la culpa!-le señalo Kokoromon, parándose y mirando decidida a su amigo- ¡Entiende! **¡No fue tú culpa!** ¡Piensa en esto! ¡Si no te hubieras dado cuenta en el último momento...! ¡Taiki pudo haber muerto! ¡Tú lo salvaste!-

-¡Ya cállate!-rugió Shoutmon, callando a la digimon- ¡¿Y a qué vienes tú a darme a mi consejos?! ¡Cuando tú eres la menos indicada para decirle a otro que no se eche la culpa por algo!-

Kokoromon lo miro sorprendida.

-¡Solo intento ayudarte! ¡Somos amigos!-le señalo algo dolida Kokoromon.

El dragón le dio la espalda, molesto.

-Shoutmon, Kokoromon tiene razón- Taiki se acerco preocupado a su compañero, quien gruño - No fue tu culpa…-

-En serio, Taiki, por favor no me hables de ese tema-

El joven lo miró preocupado.

-Rey…- murmuro Gumdramon.

El plato de comida de Shoutmon ya había chocado con las rocas de las profundidades del lago. La esencia de la carne atrajo a un curioso ser. Que sin pensarlo se la comió de un bocado. ¡Delicioso! El ser vio entusiasmado para arriba. Debía haber más carne en la superficie.

-Shoutmon, Taiki y Kokoromon tienen razón- Jijimon se les acerco- Tú lo que hiciste fue salvar a Taiki.

El dragón gruño.

Tagiru y Yuu se miraron, sin saber qué hacer.

-Tsch- bufó de repente Gumdramon, haciendo que ambos jóvenes lo miraran- ¿Quién diría que el _Gran Rey_ se pondría tan melodramático por algo así?-

El dragón lo miró de reojo.

-¡Gumdramon!- se molesto Lillymon- ¡Discúlpate!-

-¿Por qué debería?- el pequeño se cruzo de brazos- ¿Acaso no es verdad?- miró desafiante a la digimon hada.

-No lo entiendes…- le aseguro el dragón rojo. El pequeño lo miró- ¿Tú qué sabes? Sólo eres un niño malcriado- eso fue un golpe para Gumdramon. El Rey lo miró molesto- No sabes lo que es ver a tu compañero mal herido, así que no puedes criticarme.

-¡¿Qué dijiste…?!- se enfureció Gumdramon, pero Damemon se puso frente al pequeño.

-Tranquilo-dame- pidió.

-¡Esta no se la perdono!- aseguro enojado Gumdramon.

-¡Oye, tranquilo!- le pidió sorprendido Tagiru.

-¡No soy ningún niño malcriado, Rey!-

-Este…- Yuno miró preocupada a su hijo, quien estaba igual de preocupado que ella. Kokoromon miró al dragón rojo, algo triste.

-¡Entonces demuéstralo!- Shoutmon se le acerco, haciendo que Damemon mirara a ambos dragones, asustado por si se ponían a pelear- Un _niño malcriado_ no se burlaría de los sentimientos de los demás-

-¡No me burlo!- se defendió el pequeño- ¡Le digo la verdad! ¡¿Es qué no se ha visto como se pone cuando alguien menciona lo de Quartzmon?! ¡Da pena!-

El dragón rojo frunció el ceño.

-¡Gumdramon!- Tagiru le dio un coscorrón al pequeño, sorprendiendo a todos- ¡Y tú!- señalo a Shoutmon, sorprendiéndolo- ¡Dejen de pelear por cosas que ya pasaron!-

-No han pasado- le aseguro Shoutmon, mirando para otro lado- Siguen latentes-

Tagiru se restregó el cabello, exasperado.

-¡Son igual de cabeza duras! ¡Más que yo!-

-¡No somos iguales!- rugieron Gumdramon y Shoutmon, asustando al joven de googles.

En eso unos tentáculos aparecieron desde las profundidades del lago, sorprendiendo a todos. Los tentáculos se dirigieron a la parrilla.

-¡AH!- Yuno, Dondokomon y ChibiKamemon se corrieron en el momento justo que los tentáculos se enroscaban en la parrilla. Y se la llevaban al lago, sumergiéndola. Todos se quedaron mirando asombrados.

-¡Mamá!- Taiki se le acerco.

-Es… Estoy bien- aseguro la mujer, sorprendida.

-¿Qué fue...? ¿…ESO?-se sorprendió Tagiru, echando humo de la nariz por la emoción.

-Es un digimon, estoy seguro-sentencio entusiasmado Gumdramon.

-Entonces, vamos a cazarlo-se alegro Tagiru, tomando su xros loader.

En eso, un digimon enorme con varios tentáculos emergió del lago.

-¡¿Octomon?!-se sorprendió Yuu.

Knigthmon, los PawnChessmon, Starmon, los Pickmons, Pinocchimon y Revolmon se abalanzaron al digimon. Pero Octomon los repelió con su espada. Hiriéndolos y arrojándolos a varios metros.

-¡Los derroto!- se sorprendió Shoutmon.

-¡Chicos!-se preocupo Taiki. Tomando su xros loader y guardándolos para que se curaran

-Hay que tener cuidado con sus ataques, al tener tantos tentáculos no se sabrá por donde atacara-informo Wisemon.

-No hay que confiarse-sentencio Yuu, sacando su xros loader.

-Te equivocas si lo haces-apoyo Damemon.

-¡Gumdramon! ¡Vamos a cazarlo!-sentencio Tagiru, su compañero asintió alegre.

-¡¿Van a evolucionar?!- se preocupo Kokoromon.

-Cierto…- a Tagiru se le bajo el entusiasmo.

-… Esta bien-

-¿Eh?- Kokoromon parpadeo, y se dio vuelta.

Luke estaba agachado a su altura, mirándola fijamente. La digimon dio un salto del susto.

-¡¿Luke?!- se sorprendió la V-mon

-¡¿Luke?!- repitieron asombrados Taiki, Tagiru y Yuu.

Yuno lo miró sorprendida.

-¡¿Qu-Qué haces aquí?!- tartamudeo sorprendido Gumdramon.

-… No hay Kopierer en la zona- le dijo Luke a Tagiru, levantándose.

-No hay… ¡¿Podemos evolucionar?!- pregunto entusiasmado el joven de googles. La liebre asintió- ¡BIEN!-

-¡Hagámoslo, Tagiru!-

-Sí- el joven levanto el xros loader rojo oscuro- ¡Gumdramon, _Chou-Shinka!_

El pequeño evoluciono a Arresterdramon y se abalanzo a Octomon.

-¡Nosotros también, Damemon!- avisto Yuu, sacando su xros loader.

-¡Sí!-

-¡Damemon, _Chou-Shinka!_-

El digimon blanco evoluciono a Tuwarmon y fue a respaldar a Arresterdramon, quien acababa de ser golpeado por uno de los tentáculos de Octomon, lanzándolo al lago con fuerza.

-Mamá, ve a ocultarte con los demás, nosotros nos encargamos- le dijo Taiki a su madre, quien miraba a Luke- Tranquila, es un amigo- le aseguro. Ella lo miró, asintió lentamente y acompaño a Lillymon.

-¡Yo también voy a pelear!- dijo Kokoromon, pero Luke coloco su mano en la cabeza de ella.

-Ve…- señalo la cabaña, donde los demás se ocultaban.

-¡Pero…!- quiso reclamar, pero la mirada de Luke no cambio. Suspiro y acompaño a ChibiKamemon.

-_¡Rock Damashii!_- Shoutmon lanzó bolas de fuego al rostro de Octomon, haciendo que este retrocediera.

-¡Rey, esta es mi batalla, no se meta!- rugió Arresterdramon, incorporándose. Aún estaba molesto con el dragón.

-¡Arresterdramon!- llamo asustado su compañero.

El dragón morado se había distraído, y, antes de que se diera cuenta, Octomon lo aprisiono con uno de sus tentáculos.

-¡Tuwarmon!- llamó Yuu.

-¡Sí!- el digimon ninja saco sus cuchillas, pero Octomon fue más rápido y lo golpeo con sus tentáculos.

-¡Ah!- su asusto Yuu, en especial porque uno de esos tentáculos iba hacia él.

-¡Yuu!- Tuwarmon, en el piso, lo miró asustado.

Pero Luke simplemente pateo el tentáculo, haciendo retroceder a Octomon, quien aún tenía a Arresterdramon atrapado.

-Gra-Gracias- agradeció Yuu, sorprendido. La liebre asintió.

-_Mantis Dance_- Tuwarmon se abalanzo a Octomon, quien se protegió con sus espadas de la técnica- ¡¿Qué?!-

-¡¿Se defendió de Mantis Dance?!- se sorprendió Taiki.

-¡Tuwarmon!- se asusto Yuu, cuando su compañero fue golpeado por detrás por los tentáculos de Octomon, y, al mismo tiempo apresado.

-¡Es fuerte!- Tagiru apretó los puños molesto al darse cuenta que ahora Octomon tenía a su compañero y a Tuwarmon como rehenes.

-¡Suéltame!- rugió enojado Arresterdramon, intentando librarse con su cola-lanza, pero sin resultado.

-Taiki…-se preocupo Yuno.

-Mamá, estarán bien-le aseguro su hijo. Su madre, Kokoromon, Lillymon, Bastemon, Wisemon, Jijimon, Dondokomon y ChibiKamemon se habían escondido dentro de la cabaña por petición de Taiki. Pero Kokoromon no se podía quedar mirando como sus amigos sufrían por ese digimon.

-¡Suéltanos!-rugió Arrestredamon- Rayos... Tanto tiempo peleando contra los Kopierer me han hecho olvidar como pelear en esta forma-se enfureció el digimon.

-Somos dos-apoyo Tuwarmon.

-Taiki…- Shoutmon miró a su compañero

-Espera, aún tenemos una posibilidad- murmuro el joven- ¡Tagiru! ¡Usa la digixros!-le recordó.

-¡Si!-respondió Tagiru. Pero una bola de fuego le dio en la cara a Octomon. Este después de recobrarse miro enfurecido a Kokoromon. Quien estaba entre la cabaña y el lago. Con su martillo en mano.

-¡Suéltalos!-le pidió molesta la digimon. Octomon empezó a usar sus tentáculos para golpear a Kokoromon, pero ella los esquivaba. La digimon no vio uno que apareció encima de ella. Y la golpeo contra el piso.

-¡Kokoromon!- se asusto Tagiru. Luke frunció el ceño, y, cuando se le acerco, tuvo que protegerse de otro tentáculo que lo lanzó a unos metros.

-¡Luke!- se preocupo Kokoromon, en el momento en que otro tentáculo le dio un latigazo con tanta fuerza que la mando contra unos arboles

-¡Kokoromon!-se asustaron Tagiru, Taiki, Yuu y Tuwarmon.

-¡Kokoromon-sama!-se asustó Arrestredamon- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a Kokoromon-sama?!- le pregunto furioso el dragón a su presa, pero este ni lo miro- ¡Oye!-

Kokoromon tenía cerrado los ojos. Se sorprendió en no notar la madera de los árboles en su espalda. Si no algo suave. Además el impacto no fue tan doloroso... Escucho un gemido de dolor detrás de ella. Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Reconocía esa voz.

El humo se disipo y el xros heart miro asombrado la escena. Abrazando a Kokoromon por detrás y protegiéndola del impacto del choque con su cuerpo... Estaba Shoutmon. Jadeando y con su cuerpo magullado.

-¿Cuer...nomon?-murmuro atónita Kokoromon. Se levantó y Shoutmon cayó sentado al piso, apoyándose en el árbol partido a la mitad en el que chocaron.

-¡Shoutmon!- Taiki se les acerco, preocupado.

-¡REY!- rugió asustado Arresterdramon.

-¡Cuernomon! ¡Estás herido!-se asusto Kokoromon, sentándose y empezando a curarlo. El dragón no levantó la vista cuando su compañero se agacho a su lado.

-¡Shoutmon!-lo llamó, pero el dragón no respondió… Estaba inconsciente.

-Shoutmon-kun…- murmuro preocupada Yuno.

-Estará bien- le dijo Jijimon. Ella lo miró y se dio cuenta que temblaba-… A-A sido solo un golpe-

-¡Luke!- Yuu se acerco a la liebre de ojos rojos, que se empezaba a reincorporar- ¿Estás bien?-

Él asintió.

-¡Me has hecho enfadar!- aseguro Tagiru, mirando a Octomon- ¡Primero a Arresterdramon, después a Tuwarmon, a Luke, y ahora a Shoutmon! ¡Deja de meterte con mis amigos!-

Octomon le disparo al joven, pero Luke lo agarro y alejo a tiempo.

-¡Tagiru!- se asusto Arresterdramon.

-Gra… Gracias- agradeció Tagiru cuando Luke lo dejo en el césped.

Taiki miró preocupado a Tagiru, y después a Octomon, quien aún tenía a sus amigos aprisionados. Debían pensar en algo que no los lastimara, y sabía que era por eso que Luke no atacaba al digimon pulpo.

-¿Ta… Taiki?- Shoutmon abrió los ojos, recuperando la conciencia.

-¿Estás bien?- el joven lo miró preocupado.

-Algo…- se acomodo un poco, sobándose la cabeza.

-Cuernomon- Kokoromon dejo de curarlo y lo miró preocupada.

-¿Estas herida?- le pregunto el dragón. Ella negó- Que bien… Y perdón por lo de recién- le dijo, sorprendiéndola- No debí gritarte-

Ella sonrió agradecida.

-¡REY! ¡KOKOROMON-SAMA! ¡CUIDADO!-les advirtió asustado Arrestredamon.

Ambos dragones se dieron cuenta que un tentáculo iba hacia ellos. Kokoromon empujo a Shoutmon y a Taiki, y ella fue atrapada por el tentáculo. Octomon la atrajo hasta él.

-¡Kokoromon!-se asusto Shoutmon, parándose, pero al hacerlo sintió que sus piernas no le respondían y cayo al césped.

-¡Shoutmon!-Taiki se le acerco preocupado.

-Lo siento... Mis piernas no me responden... Debió ser el impacto del choque...-se disculpo el digimon.

-¡Suéltame! ¡No me gusta ser la damisela en apuros!-se enojo Kokoromon, intentando zafarse.

-¡Oye! ¡Suelta a Kokoromon!-se enfureció Tagiru.

Luke se preparó para ayudarla, pero para sorpresa de todos el Octomon miraba algo sonrojado a la digimon. Y dijo algo en un idioma que Tagiru, Taiki, Yuu y Yuno no entendieron. En cambio Arresterdamon, Tuwarmon, Shoutmon, Kokoromon y el resto de los digimon lo entendieron a la perfección. Se quedaron en blanco los digimon. Luke parpadeo sorprendido.

-¡¿EEEHHH?!-se sorprendieron los digimon.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!-se enfureció Arrestredamon, intentando soltarse.

-¡¿Que dijo?!-se preocupó Yuu.

-Di-dijo que quiere que Kokoromon sea su esposa-tartamudeo Lillymon. Los humanos se quedaron en blanco.

-¡¿EEEHHH?!-

-¡¿Tú- tú esposa?!-se sonrojo Kokoromon- ¡Pero si recién te conozco!-

-¡Ese no es el problema!-rugió furioso Shoutmon, intentando levantarse. Se enfureció más al ver como Octomon le hacia cariño a Kokoromon con su cabeza- ¡Suéltala!-

-¡Ya oíste al Rey!-se enfureció Arrestredamon. Octomon le dijo algo- ¡¿Que cosa?! _¡¿Que todo vale en la guerra y en el amor?! _¡Te voy a dar una paliza!-

-¡Señor Octomon!-llamo Kokoromon- Lo siento... Pero ya estoy enamorada-le informo la digimon, con una sonrisa nerviosa. El digimon se quedo en blanco. Y empezó a moverse de un lado a otro en el lago soltando lagrimas de cocodrilo.

-¡Kokoromon, fuiste muy directa!-le señalo Tuwarmon.

Luke parpadeo sorprendido y miró a Tagiru, claramente pidiendo una explicación a _eso_.

-Que digimon más raro...-fue lo único que pudo decir Tagiru.

-El amor puede ser un arma de doble filo-sentencio Yuno. Los digimon que estaban con ella asintieron. Luke la quedo mirando.

-No creo que sea bueno decir eso, mamá-señalo nervioso Taiki.

Shoutmon miro a Kokoromon sorprendido y dolido... ¿Estaba enamorada? No podía ser él... De seguro era algún digimon de Jäger de la cual ella estaba enamorada. Golpeo el césped. Taiki lo miro sorprendido.

Octomon dejo de moverse de un lado a otro y, decidido, dolido y enfurecido le dijo algo a Kokoromon. La digimon se asusto.

-_¡¿No te importa y vas a hacer que me case contigo igual?!_-repitió atónita la digimon- ¡No puedo! ¡Pare empezar debería pedirle permiso a la Jefa y a mi Padre! ¿Pero a quien se lo debería pedir primero? ¿A la Jefa, o a mi Padre?-se pregunto la digimon- ¡Ayúdame, Luke! ¡¿A quién primero?!-

Pero Luke solo parpadeo, y se rasco la cabeza pensando…

-¡Kokoromon, Luke, ese no es el problema!-les recordó Tagiru- ¡Kokoromon, enciéndete!-

-¡SI!-la digimon se concentró. Pero en vez de salir fuego de su cuerpo, salió vapor. El xros heart, y Luke se quedaron en blanco- Parece ser que como estoy mojada no puedo encenderme-rio nerviosa.

-¡¿Por qué nunca puedes encenderte cuando se necesita?!-se sorprendió Tagiru, revolviéndose le pelo de la desesperación.

-Shoutmon, hora de evolucionar-aviso Taiki. Su compañero asintió y se levanto con cuidado- _¡Shoutmon! ¡Chou-Shinka!_-

Un aura dorada rodeo al digimon. La cual desapareció. Shoutmon se miro sorprendido.

-No... puedo evolucionar-murmuro atónito Shoutmon.

Luke lo miró de reojo.

Taiki lo miro preocupado. ¿Acaso no podía evolucionar por qué se sentía dolido por lo que dijo Kokoromon?

Se escucho el grito de dolor de Kokoromon. El xros heart miro horrorizado como Octomon apretaba a la digimon con su tentáculo, mientras le decía algo.

-¡¿Qué?!-se enojo Tuwarmon- ¡No puedes obligarla a casarte contigo de esa manera! ¡Déjala!-

-¡Suéltala por favor!-pidió asustada Yuno.

-¡Cobarde!- gritaron enojados Dondokomon, ChibiKamemon y Lillymon. Octomon los miró y apunto a la cabaña con su pistola- ¡HYAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡Mamá!- se asusto Taiki, en el momento en que Octomon disparaba.

Pero el disparo fue desviado por Luke, quien se puso frente a la cabaña y con un movimiento de su brazo desvió la bola de energía, haciendo que chocara en el lago, saliendo un poco de vapor por el impacto.

-¡Luke!- se asusto Kokoromon, al ver que el brazo de la liebre de ojos rojos estaba chamuscado

-¡Taiki-san! ¡Necesitamos a OmegaShoutmon!-sentencio Tagiru.

-Si-Taiki miro a su compañero.

-¡Taiki, la evolución!-pidió Shoutmon a su compañero, enojado al ver que Yuno, Jijimon y los demás estuvieron en peligro.

Ambos se miraron. Taiki se fijo que en los ojos de Shoutmon no había duda alguna esta vez.

-¡SI!-le sonrió decidido Taiki, levantando su xros loader y una luz dorada apareció en la pantalla-_¡Shoutmon! ¡Chou Shinka!_

Las partes de Shoutmon fueron cambiando. Shoutmon evoluciono a OmegaShoutmon.

El dragón dorado se abalanzo a Octomon. Lo iba a golpear pero este puso a Kokoromon, Arresterdramon y a Tuwarmon en la zona en la que iba a golpear. OmegaShoutmon se detuvo y Octomon aprovecho para empezar a azotarlo y lastimarlo con sus otros tentáculos y su espada.

-¡OmegaShoutmon!-se preocupo Taiki.

-¡Ese cobarde...! ¡Usa a Arrestredamon y a los otros de escudo!-se enfureció Tagiru. Yuu medito y miró el vapor que se desvanecía por el anterior choque del disparo en el agua…

-¡Ya sé! ¡Kokoromon, enciéndete!-le pidió el rubio a su amiga..

-No puedo-le recordó Kokoromon

-¡Kokoromon! ¡Confía en mí! ¡Inténtalo!-le pidió Yuu.

La digimon asintió y se concentro. De ella empezó a salir vapor. Siguió concentrándose. El vapor que salía de ella se hizo tan grande que logro cubrir los ojos de Octomon. Este se empezó a mover al no ser capaz de hacer nada.

-¡OmegaShoutmon! ¡Es tú oportunidad!-le señalo Yuu.

-¡Si! _¡Hard Rock Damashii!_-el dragón dorado lanzo sus bolas de fuego a Octomon, dándole en la cara. Este retrocedió y soltó a sus presas. Kokoromon empezó a caer pero OmegaShoutmon la atajo y se alejo a tiempo. Porque Octomon, furioso, empezó a mover sus tentáculos de un lado a otro.

-¡Arresterdamon! ¡¿Listo?!-le pregunto Tagiru.

-¡Sí! ¡No caeré en el mismo truco...!-empezó a decir el dragón morado. Pero Tuwarmon se les adelanto. Se coloco arriba de Octomon.

-_¡Digi Ninpo- Telaraña!_-el digimon ninja envolvió a Octomon en una red verde. El digimon marino fue rodeado de un círculo de datos morados. Desapareció y apareció encerrado en un cubo morado encima del xros loader de Yuu.

-¡Digimon, captura completa!-sentencio el joven rubio, moviendo su xros loader amarillo haciendo que Octomon se convirtiera en parte de su equipo.

-¡YUU!-Tagiru se abalanzo a su amigo- ¡OCTOMON ERA MI PRESA!-

-Bueno... eso ya no importa-sonrió el joven.

-¡TUWARMON! ¡ESTÁ ERA MI BATALLA!-se enfureció Arrestredamon.

-Perdiste como en la guerra-sentencio el digimon ninja.

-¡AH!-se enojo Tagiru- ¡Es mi imaginación o nos están quitando el protagonismo!-se enfureció Tagiru, echando fuego de los ojos.

-¡Tienes razón!-lo apoyo Arrestredamon, también echando fuego de los ojos.

-Dejen de hablar tonterías -pidió Yuu.

Kokoromon miraba sorprendida a OmegaShoutmon, quien le sonrió.

En eso las tres evoluciones se desactivaron. Kokoromon estaba en brazos de Shoutmon. Ambos se sonrojaron un poco.

-¡Ah~! ¡Que lindo se ven juntos!- dijo Lillymon, saliendo de la cabaña como los demás.

Shoutmon y Kokoromon se sonrojaron.

-¡NO ES LO QUE CREEN!-la voz de los dos digimon resonó en el bosque. Tanto que algunas aves volaron al cielo asustadas

-Ya, ya- sonrió Tagiru, divertido, mientras el dragón bajaba a Kokoromon- Ya lo sabemos~-

Shoutmon lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Luke!- Kokoromon se abalanzó a Luke, sorprendiéndolo- ¡Me alegra mucho verte~!-

La liebre parpadeo sorprendido, pero después le acaricio la cabeza.

-Pero Luke… ¿Qué haces por aquí?- le pregunto Yuu.

La liebre señalo a Kokoromon, quien parpadeo sorprendida.

-Ya veo… Has estado vigilando a Kokoromon- entendió Taiki, sonriendo, mientras Shoutmon se colocaba a su lado.

-Eso explica que no nos hemos topado con ningún Kopierer- el dragón se cruzo de brazos- ¿Por qué no nos has dicho que nos protegías?-

-…- pero la liebre de ojos rojos simplemente miraba para otro lado.

-¡¿Me estás ignorando?!-se molesto Shoutmon.

-Suele hacer eso- le dijo Kokoromon, aterrizando.

-Te equivocas si dices que eso no es molesto-dame- agrego Damemon.

Gumdramon se rascó la cabeza, nervioso.

-O-Oiga… Rey- murmuro como quien no quiere la cosa el dragón pequeño. El Rey lo miró-B-Bueno- pateo una piedra al lago- Yo… ¡Ya sabe!- rugió, cruzándose de brazos.

Shoutmon sonrió, miró a Kokoromon y a Damemon, y los tres se rieron por lo bajo.

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!-rugió avergonzado el pequeño.

-Gumdramon, eres muy orgulloso- le aseguro Kokoromon, haciendo que el dragón morado se sonrojara.

-¡Te lo dijeron en la cara!- se rió Tagiru, recibiendo un martillazo en el pie- ¡AAYY!-

Yuu suspiro y miró a Luke, quien se iba.

-Espera, Luke. Quédate- le pidió el rubio. La liebre se detuvo y lo miró de reojo.

-¡Tendremos malvaviscos!- le dijo Tagiru, tirándose de las mechas con su compañero.

La liebre negó, pero cuando miró para adelante retrocedió porque Yuno lo miraba molesta, con los brazos en las caderas.

-¡Bonita forma de saludarme es esa!- le dijo molesta la peli naranja, avanzando hacia Luke, quien retrocedía. Parecía, por primera vez, asustado- ¡No nos vemos en muchos años y ahora que sí, ni siquiera me saludas!- le decía, caminando hacia él mientras Luke retrocedía- ¡¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?!- le pregunto claramente indignada.

-¿Eh?- Taiki y los demás se quedaron sorprendidos- ¿Mamá…? Acaso… ¿Conoces a Luke?-

-Pues…- Yuno dejo de mirar molesta a la asustada liebre y se restregó la mejilla- ¿Cómo te lo digo…? ¡Ni se te ocurra irte!- dijo de repente enojada, tirándole de una oreja a Luke, quien había dado unos pasos aprovechando que la mujer se había distraído.

-¿Eh?- Kokoromon estaba tan confundida como los demás- ¡¿Qué sucede, Luke?!- se acerco a la liebre- ¡No es posible que Yuno-chan te conozca…!-

-Pues sí, Kokoromon-chan, yo conozco perfectamente a Luke- le dijo la mujer, tirando la oreja de Luke, quien tenía los ojos cerrado y las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-

Taiki y los demás miraron en blanco a Kudou Yuno.

-¿Mamá…?- el joven la miró tan sorprendido como los demás.

-Mm…- la mujer medito- ¿Qué les parece que se los explique con unos ricos _malvaviscos_?- pregunto entusiasmada, haciendo que todos (excepto Luke) se cayeran de espaldas.

Luke parpadeo… No había cambiado mucho la mujer de pelo naranja….


	12. Un Pasado Misterioso La Trampa

_Un Pasado Misterioso _

_La Trampa del Proyecto Iluminati._

El Xros Heart, más Kokoromon, sentados frente a la fogata asando los malvaviscos bajo el cielo nocturno, miraban sumamente incomodos, y, al mismo tiempo confundidos, a Kudou Yuno, quien asaba su malvavisco al lado de Luke, a quien la V-mon naranja nunca lo había visto tan _asustado_.

-Bien~ Esta en su punto~- sonrió la peli naranja, mirando su malvavisco- ¿Qué dices, Luke?- pero la liebre miraba para otro lado- Ay, Luke- sonrió la mujer, y le tiro la oreja- ¡Sabes que no me gusta que actúes así conmigo! ¡Y aún estoy dolida por tu manera de saludarme!-

-¿Eh…? ¿Kudou-san?- llamó Tagiru, en blanco.

-¿Dime?- sonrió la mujer, sin soltar la oreja de Luke, quien no se inmutaba, pero fruncía levemente el ceño.

-¿Nos diría…? ¡¿Qué sucede?!- exploto sumamente confundido Tagiru.

-Mamá ¿Cómo es que conoces a Luke?- le pregunto Taiki.

-¡Yo también quiero saber, Luke!- le dijo nerviosa Kokoromon- ¡Nunca nos dijiste algo así!-

-Todos queremos saber- apoyo Yuu, y los digimon asintieron.

-Pues…- Yuno soltó a Luke, y se rascó la mejilla, nerviosa-… ¿Cómo se los explico?-

Luke la miró un rato, y después a los demás.

-… Kudou Yuno me conoció junto a mis creadores- explico la liebre.

-¡¿AH?!- se sorprendió el xros heart. Ella lo miró, algo sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué QUÉ?!- se quedo atónita Kokoromon.

-Soy un _I.A._, y ella conoció a mis creadores- repitió Luke, mirándola de reojo. Ella asintió, algo triste, entendiendo a lo que se refería la liebre- En esos tiempos, ella sabía sobre los digimon.

-¡¿AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-

-¡Ma-Mamá…! ¿Es eso cierto?- le pregunto atónito Taiki. Ella asintió.

-Pero… Pero cuando Taiki le dijo sobre nosotros… Hace un año en el mundo humano…- recordó sorprendido Shoutmon.

-Sí… Es que me divierte mucho molestar a veces a Taiki. Y por eso le dije que su historia era para novela- sonrió apenada la mujer. Ambos se quedaron en blanco.

-Significa… ¿Qué usted sabe sobre _Jäger_?- pregunto Yuu, nervioso.

La mujer parpadeo sorprendida.

-_¿Jäger_…? ¿No es esa la organización de Kokoromon-chan?- la aludida asintió- ¿Acaso están en la misma?- miró a Luke, quien asintió.

-Bueno, bueno ¿Cómo se conocieron?- pregunto entusiasmado Tagiru.

-Pues…- Yuno miró a Luke, quien miraba el fuego- ¿Me dejarías…?-

-No-

La mujer suspiro.

-¿Mamá?-

-Lo siento… Pero hay cosas que se deben ocultar- la mujer sonrió- Luke es muy reservado en eso-

-¡Demasiado!- refunfuño Kokoromon, blandiendo su malvavisco como si fuera una espada- ¡Ni la Jefa, ni yo, ni Jack ni Sky sabíamos de esto! ¡Injusto!- declaro, y se comió el dulce. Shoutmon suspiro.

-La _Jefa_ es la hija de _mis creadores_- le aclaro Luke a Yuno, quien sonrió entusiasmada.

-¡¿Tuvieron una hija~?!- se alegro- ¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?!- volvió a agarrar a Luke de la oreja- ¡Realmente _eres un malo_!- le aseguro. Luke miró para otro lado por el comentario- ¡No me ignores!-

Los demás suspiraron.

-Vaya… Jamás pensé que mi mamá estuviera tan relacionada a todo esto- Taiki no pudo evitar sonreír, y empezó a comerse su malvavisco.

-¿Estas enojado?- le pregunto preocupada la peli naranja.

-No- aseguro el joven, sonriendo mientras comía- ¿Papá sabe?-

-Sí- asintió su madre.

Yuu se quedo pensativo, dándose cuenta que había mucho que encajaba, al igual que muchas lagunas…

-¿Y quienes son _tus creadores_?- pregunto Gumdramon, comiendo.

-… Humanos-

El pequeño se cayó de la impresión.

-¡Lo sé! ¡¿Pero quienes son?!-

-… Un hombre y una mujer…-

-¡ARG!- el pequeño, enojado, le lanzó el palo donde antes tenía su malvavisco, aunque Luke simplemente se agacho- ¡No seas tan pesado!-

-¡Gumdramon! No vuelvas a hacer eso- le pidió algo enojada Kokoromon, callando al pequeño. Shoutmon se rió por lo bajo.

-¡Cállese, Rey!- pidió avergonzado el pequeño, recibiendo un coscorrón por parte del Rey. Damemon se rió por lo bajo por eso.

-Pareciera que todo esta conectado- murmuro Knigthmon, haciendo que todos lo miraran- Taiki-dono y Yuno-dono, junto a la Jefa-dono, Kokoromon-dono, Luke-dono… Como si fueran piezas de un gran _puzle_-

Los demás sonrieron. Yuno en especial sabiendo que eso era muy cierto.

-Oye… Luke- Kokoromon miró nerviosa a la liebre- ¿Cómo está la Jefa y los demás?-

-… Completando misiones- le dijo Luke- No ha habido problemas-

Ella sonrió aliviada, pero después se preocupo un poco.

-La Jefa… ¿Sigue enojada conmigo?-

-Ella dice que sí… Pero sé que miente- le aseguro Luke, comiendo el malvavisco que Yuno le había dado.

-Le creo a Luke- apoyo Shoutmon, cruzándose de brazos. Ella lo miró- La Jefa, si no te quisiera, no te hubiera dado de baja… Quiere que aprendas a ver los errores de tus decisiones- le sonrió- Quiere que estés a salvo-

Kokoromon le sonrió.

-Gracias, Cuernomon-

Shoutmon se sonrojo y miró a otro lado. Tagiru se rió por lo bajo por eso.

Tagiru se preparo otro malvavisco.

-¿Nos puedes decir quienes son tus _creadores_?- le pregunto a Luke, a quien Yuno le había dado otro malvavisco.

-No-

-Pero-

-No-

-¡ARG! ¡Si no es Kokoromon la que nos oculta información es Luke!- Tagiru se restregó el cabello enojado.

-Esta bien, Tagiru-kun- le dijo tranquilamente Jijimon. El joven de googles lo miró, aún con sus manos en la cabeza. El anciano asaba tranquilamente su dulce- A veces, hay cosas que deben quedarse ocultas-miró a Shoutmon, quien se fijo en eso, y, un poco molesto, empezó a comerse su malvavisco.

Taiki, Gumdramon y Kokoromon se miraron extrañados.

* * *

La Jefa saltó, aterrizando en uno de los contenedores del puerto, mirando para todos lados mientras abajo Jack era lanzado por el _Kopierer Orangután_ que acababa de golpearlo, balanceándose en los cables de la luz.

Jack choco contra el piso, al lado de Sky quien se sobaba la cabeza.

-_Y después quiere vacaciones_- murmuro la Jefa, mirándolos de reojo y sacando su bastón negro, activando su látigo de energía celeste.

Se quedo quieta, escuchando cualquier cosa fuera de lo común (sin contar los rugidos del Kopierer mono)

Escucho un movimiento y se agacho en el momento en que una lengua morada, con pequeñas espinas en su contorno, se le abalanzaba por detrás. Sacudió su látigo, enredándolo con la lengua, y lo sacudió, haciendo que el enorme Kopierer Camaleón que se había estado ocultando cambiando la tonalidad de su piel apareciera. La joven sacudió hacia ella el látigo, atrayendo al Kopierer, y con un rápido movimiento desenvaino su katana, y partió por la mitad al Kopierer, haciendo que ella quedara en la mitad de su cuerpo separado, el cual empezó a regenerarse poco a poco.

La Jefa guardo su espada, sacudió su látigo soltándolo de la lengua que se estaba regenerando, dio un salto para librarse de la regeneración de la piel del Kopierer, aterrizando frente a él. Saco una esfera de uno de sus paquetes y la lanzó hacia el camaleón. El objeto, mientras se abalanzaba al Kopierer, fue rodeado de fuego y, cuando choco con la cabeza del ser morado que acababa de regenerarse, explotó, formando una columna de fuego que elimino al Kopierer.

La Jefa guardo su bastón, y cerro los ojos al escuchar un fuerte golpe allí abajo.

Se asomo por el contenedor para ver a Jack rodando por el piso.

-_¿Estás haciendo tiempo para que piense lo de las vacaciones?_- le pregunto fastidiada la joven.

-Ay…- Jack se levantó sobándose la mejilla-¡Es que ese tipo no deja de balancearse!-

-_¿En serio?_- la Jefa alzo la ceja y miró al Kopierer, quien se balanceaba de un lado a otro, provocando a Sky.

-¡Ya me enoje!- se enojo la joven de pelo gris, y saco de sus bolsillos unas semillas. Las lanzó al piso, y al caer, de ella salieron unas raíces que se abalanzaron al orangután.

-Ya se enojo…- suspiro Jack, levantándose.

Las raíces rodearon al Kopierer, pero, para sorpresa de Sky y Jack, el Orangután salió de ellas por arriba, y empezó a moverse burlonamente.

-¡LO ESTÁ HACIENDO A PROPOSITO!- gritaron totalmente indignados y enojados Jack y Sky.

Una esfera gris, rodeada de fuego, golpeo en la cabeza al orangután, y de un momento a otro apareció una columna de fuego que incinero al Kopierer, junto a las raíces de Sky.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron en blanco, y miraron a la Jefa, quien estaba cruzada de brazos, mirándolos.

-_¿Seguirás pidiéndome vacaciones después de que el Orangután te bailara?_- le pregunto la joven.

-¡Era un _Kopierer Orangután!_- corrigió indignado Jack, mientras Sky se rió por lo bajo.

-_Espero que los demás tengan más suerte que nosotros hoy_- murmuro la Jefa, dándoles la espalda, y sacando un mapa digital, para ver la ubicación de los Kopierer.

Jack y Sky se miraron. La liebre suspiro y la joven de capucha sonrió.

Las orejas de Jack se movieron al escuchar un ruido mecánico, y, como Sky, empezó a mirar el lugar.

-¿Escuchaste…?- miró a Sky, quien asintió preocupada.

Ambos miraron a la Jefa, para ver que había un puntito rojo en su espalda… Un francotirador.

Fue todo muy rápido.

Se escucho un disparo. La Jefa abrió los ojos sorprendida al darse cuenta de que algo helado estaba detrás suyo. Se dio vuelta para ver una muralla de hielo protegiéndola de una bala que se quedo incrustada en ella…

-_¡Jack!_- se asomo para ver a la liebre rodeado de energía negra, incorporándose después de haber golpeado el piso, creando la muralla helada.

-¡Jefa, un francotirador!- le dijo Jack. La joven frunció el ceño.

En ese momento, escondido entre los contenedores, un francotirador del Proyecto Iluminati bufó molesto al ver que había sido descubierto. Unas semillas cayeron a sus pies, sorprendiéndolo, y de estas emergieron unas raíces que lo aprisionaron y levantaron, sacándolo de su escondite y colocándolo frente a Sky, parada en un contenedor y mirándola enojada.

-Haz cometido un gran error- le aseguro enojada, con un brillo rojo en sus ojos verdes- Uno muy grave…- levanto su mano hacia él, y las raíces lo estrujaron. El soldado grito de dolor y después quedo inconsciente.

-_¡Sky!_- la llamó la Jefa, aterrizando a su lado junto a Jack-_Sin él no sacaremos información_-

La joven la miró, aún con ese brillo en sus ojos.

-Sky…- Jack se le acerco. Ella suspiro, calmándose, y sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes

-Lo siento…- se apeno la joven- Es que… odio a estos soldados- miró al inconsciente francotirador.

-_Odias a todo el Proyecto Iluminati, y tienes todo el derecho_- le aseguro la Jefa.

Jack miró un poco preocupado a Sky, y después al francotirador… Algo no andaba bien.

-_¿Qué pasa?_- le pregunto la Jefa, sacando un comunicador.

-Es que…- miró desconfiado al humano, quien, para sorpresa de los tres, empezó a deshacerse en una sustancia morada- ¡KOPIERER!-

Pero antes de que la Jefa sacara su espada, o Sky y Jack saltaran, la sustancia los envolvió a los tres, formando una esfera viscosa morada.

La Jefa abrió los ojos al sentir una grieta en su visor por la presión de la sustancia, y vio como Jack, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, se agarraba la garganta sin poder respirar, y Sky la boca, cerrando los ojos por la presión de la viscosidad.

Intento moverse, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado pegado a la sustancia. Sintió un movimiento, una sacudida fuerte, y otro movimiento.

La esfera que los tenía estaba rebotando, dirigiéndose al punto de encuentro que le habían ordenado después de capturar a sus objetivos.

Era una trampa y habían caído en ella.

La Jefa miró su mano, donde aún tenía el comunicador. Apretó el botón.

_-Aquí Slayerdramon_- se escuchó, pero solo Samanta sabía, ya que Jack y Sky habían caído inconscientes- _¿Qué sucede?_

-_Slayerdramon… Una trampa-_jadeo Samanta, ya que la sustancia estaba afectando las vías respiratorias del traje.

-_¡¿Una trampa?!_- se escucho a Delta A-_¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Están bien…?!_

-_¡Delta Arresterdramon!_- lo calló Slayerdramon-_¡¿Dónde están?!-_ la voz del dragón plateado se escucho nerviosa.

Pero a Samanta le estaba costando seguir consciente. La sustancia estaba obstruyendo la respiración de su casco, y las sacudidas no eran un buen apoyo para mantenerse alerta.

-_¡Jefa!_- llamó Slayerdramon, pero la joven ya había cerrado los ojos…

* * *

Luke estaba sentado al borde del lago, con Kokoromon apoyada en él, dormitando. Lo único que hacía era mirar el cielo estrellado.

-Mamá… ¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Taiki a su madre, mientras limpiaban la fogata y las cosas.

La mujer sonrió y vio a la liebre.

-A Luke siempre le ha gustado ver el cielo… Nadie sabe lo que hay más allá, y eso le intriga- le explico, sonriendo nostálgicamente.

El joven miró la bolsa de basura que tenía.

-¿No nos puede decir sobre cómo se conocieron?- pregunto el joven. Ella negó.

-Hay que respetar las decisiones de nuestros amigos- le recordó- A pesar de que para nosotros sea fácil, para ellos puede ser muy difícil recordar cosas… Luke es un buen amigo mío, Taiki. Y respetare su decisión- le sonrió- Estoy seguro que tú también respetarías la decisión de un buen amigo-

El joven sonrió, y miró a Shoutmon guardando los utensilios junto a Gumdramon, Damemon y ChibiKamemon, mientras Yuu y Tagiru guardaban lo que quedaba de malvaviscos (el rubio vigilaba que el chico de googles no se los comiera)

Kokoromon abrió los ojos, y se agarró la mano derecha. Luke la miró de reojo.

-¿Duele?- pregunto, mirando el guante negro de la digimon.

-Un poco… A veces. Es como un latido- dijo nerviosa Kokoromon, sobándose la palma derecha- ¿Sky ha sentido lo mismo?- pregunto.

Luke asintió, y miró nuevamente el cielo nocturno.

-… Jamás pensé que tuvieras conexión con los Kudou- admitió Kokoromon, mirándolo algo curiosa- ¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste? A Jack y a Sky le interesaría mucho saber eso. Y a la Jefa…- pero miró el agua algo triste-… ¿Qué diría ella si supiera que…?- cerro los ojos- ¿Qué sus padres conocieron a los padres de Taiki?-

-… Nada- aseguro Luke. La V-mon lo miró- El pasado de sus padres nunca le ha importado. Tampoco porque _nos crearon_… Sólo quiere mantenernos a salvo del Proyecto Iluminati, y a ti también- la miró de reojo- Ya no quiere sentirse una carga, pero al hacerlo toma la responsabilidad de un adulto…- la liebre apretó levemente sus puños, sorprendiendo a Kokoromon-… No es capaz de vivir normalmente…-

-Es feliz- le sonrió Kokoromon. Luke la miró- Es feliz a su manera, y yo soy feliz con eso. Ella no se engaña, Luke. Ella vive sabiendo como es el mundo, aceptándolo, y trabajando para no ser superado por él- la V-mon se apoyo en él-¿Eres feliz viéndola fuerte y superándose a sí misma?-

-… ¿Feliz…?- murmuro Luke, algo sorprendido.

-Cierto… Te cuesta expresarte con sentimientos como eso- sonrió Kokoromon- Siempre se me olvida… A veces pienso que realmente eres así… Callado, pero agradable-

Luke la miró sorprendido, y, para sorpresa de ella, le sonrió, y siguió mirando el cielo. Kokoromon sonrió y siguió dormitando.

Tagiru los miró de lejos, como los demás.

-Son como hermanos- le dijo a Yuu, comiendo lo que quedaba de malvaviscos.

-Deben tener un pasado. Son de la misma organización- le dijo pacientemente Yuu, quitándole la bolsa de dulces.

-Sí pero… Eso me hace recordar que no conocemos tanto a Kokoromon como quisiera- le dijo el joven, sin percatarse de lo que hizo el rubio. Yuu lo miró sorprendido por eso, y no se dio cuenta que Gumdramon le quito la bolsa de malvaviscos.

-A veces no necesitamos saber el pasado para querer a alguien- le dijo Taiki, acercándoseles. Ambos jóvenes lo miraron sorprendidos- No importa el pasado de nuestros amigos, importa el presente y el futuro que tendremos con ellos- les sonrió el líder del Xros Heart.

Tagiru y Yuu se miraron, y sonrieron.

-Sí, pero a veces el pasado sirve para dar respuestas a preguntas- le recordó Shoutmon, cruzado de brazos. Taiki lo miró.

-¿Qué preguntas?- pregunto Damemon, comiendo de la bolsa que tenía Gumdramon.

-Por ejemplo…- medito el dragón- ¿Qué quiere el Proyecto Iluminati con los Kopierer? ¿Cómo fueron creados…? ¿Y por qué Kokoromon, siendo una digimon, posee algo como_ Descontrol_?

Yuu medito, miró a la v-mon naranja y después a sus amigos. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y algo asustado al darse cuenta de algo que no se le había ocurrido antes…

-¿Y sí…?- murmuro el rubio, preocupado ante la posibilidad-… ¿Y sí el Proyecto Iluminati es el culpable de los poderes de Kokoromon?-

Los demás lo miraron atónitos.

-Un minuto…- Gumdramon dejo de comer los pocos dulces que quedaban-… Eso… Eso significaría…-

-Significaría que… ¿experimentaron con Kokoromon?- murmuro Taiki, sintiendo un sudor frío ante tal idea.

-¿Ex… Experimentar con digimon?- murmuro helado Tagiru.

Shoutmon se quedo mudo, y miró a la v-mon dormitando. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta que Luke los miraba de reojo, y se señalo las largas orejas

Los seis se taparon la boca instantáneamente.

Yuno, que los miraba de lejos, sin saber de lo que hablaban, no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que los oídos de Luke seguían siendo tan buenos como siempre…

-_¡LUKE!- _resonó la voz de Delta A en todo el claro, haciendo que Kokoromon se despabilara de una, y los demás se taparan las orejas.

-¡¿Qué-Qué fue eso?!- pregunto Gumdramon, molesto.

La liebre de ojos rojos saco su comunicador, mientras se levantaba.

-_¡Problemas, grandes problemas! ¡Emergencia!- _se escucho la voz de uno de los Piximon.

-_¡Déjame hablar, Piximon!_- exigió Delta A- _¡Luke! ¡El Proyecto Iluminati le tendió una emboscada a la Jefa, a Jack y Sky…!_- la liebre de ojos rojos abrió los ojos, totalmente sorprendido, mientras que Kokoromon se quedo sin habla, al igual que el xros heart, que, desde donde estaban, podían escuchar perfectamente al dragón celeste-_¡Escucha, parece que están cerca de tu posición! ¡Se que estas vigilando a Kokoromon, pero necesitamos que alguien los salve! Nosotros estamos en un aprieto, han aparecido más Kopierer, y algunos cazadores han terminado lastimados. Te envió la copia de la transmisión-_

-_¡Por favor, Luke!- _se escucho la voz de Slayerdramon, al igual que el sonido de un sablazo- _¡No permitas que Kokoromon vaya, o alguien del Xros Heart! Ambos sabemos que el Proyecto Iluminati estaría encantado de ponerle las garras encima a Kokoromon, o al Rey, o a Gumdramon-kun… Pero sobre todo, debes impedir que se acerquen a Sky…_-

-Lo sé…- murmuro Luke.

Se escucho un jadeo.

-_Contamos contigo, Luke_- dijo secamente Slayerdramon, claramente cansado.

La conexión se corto.

Luke guardo su comunicador, y miró a Kokoromon, que se veía claramente asustada.

-No puede ser…- murmuro atónito Tagiru.

Yuu miró asustado a Damemon.

Shoutmon apretó sus puños, enojado. Miró a Kokoromon, y, al verla tan devastada y asustada, sintió más furia.

-… ¿A la Jefa…?- Kokoromon cerro los ojos-… ¿A Jack y a… Sky? ¡Hay que ayudarlos…!-

Luke se agacho y coloco sus manos en el hombro de la digimon.

-… Lo haré… Quédate aquí-

-¡Pero…!- empezó a decir Kokoromon, pero se quedo callada al ver la mirada de Luke. Los ojos rojos, que solían mostrar un poco de brillo de vida, los habían perdido.

Estaba enojado.

Luke se levantó al darse cuenta que Kokoromon entendió el mensaje, y miró al Xros Heart.

-¡Nosotros…!- empezó a decir Taiki, pero se calló cuando Luke frunció el ceño.

-… Se quedarán- miró a la mujer peli naranja, que lo miraba nerviosamente.

-… Así que tus batallas… No han terminado- murmuro tristemente la mujer.

Luke asintió, miró de nuevo a Kokoromon.

-Me… me quedare- dijo Kokoromon, y se podía notar que le costo mucho decirlo- ¡Pero tienes que prometerme que regresaras y me dirás que los salvaste!-

Luke asintió,

-¡Un momento, Luke…!- empezó a decir Tagiru, pero la liebre había dado un gran salto, aterrizando entre los arboles y perdiéndose de vista- ¡¿Por qué siempre anda ignorando?!-

-¡Tagiru! ¡No nos podemos quedar así!- le dijo enojado Gumdramon, tirando la bolsa de dulces- ¡Vamos nosotros también!-

-¡Sí!-

-¡No!- dijo de repente Kokoromon, haciendo que ambos la miraran.

Ella temblaba, dándoles la espalda.

-Somos… _Jäger…_ ¡Confíen en nosotros!- les pidió, mirándolos molesta- ¡Sabemos defendernos solos!-

-… Kokoromon- murmuro Tagiru.

-… Está bien- acepto Taiki.

-¡¿Taiki-san?!- se sorprendieron Tagiru y Yuu.

-¿Esta seguro con esta decisión, Taiki-dono?- pregunto Knigthmon. El joven asintió.

-Nosotros… Hay veces que existen peleas que no debemos pelear. Hay que dejar que los demás resuelvan sus problemas, para seguir adelante- dijo el joven, aunque apretaba sus puños, nervioso.

-Estarán bien- les dijo Yuno. Los jóvenes y digimon los miraron. La mujer parecía muy segura- Sé cómo es Luke, y también su fuerza- les sonrió- Me preocupan más sus enemigos-

-… Mamá- murmuro sorprendido Taiki, pero asintió de acuerdo.

Shoutmon se acerco a Kokoromon, quien seguía temblando.

-… Estarán bien- le aseguro el dragón rojo a la V-mon. Ella cerro los ojos- Tranquila- puso su mano en su hombro.

-… El… El Proyecto Iluminati nos ha causado un gran daño…- murmuro la V-mon, sorprendiéndolo-… No quiero perder a nadie más-

-No lo harás- le aseguro serio Shoutmon. Ella lo miró- Me asegurare de eso-

-Cu… Cuernomon- Kokoromon cerro los ojos, nerviosa. Shoutmon la abrazo, sintiendo sus temblores. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-Todo saldrá bien- le aseguro el Rey.

Ella solo cerro los ojos, y acepto el gesto, pensando en Samanta…

* * *

La Jefa abrió los ojos al sentir una sacudida más fuerte. Había perdido el conocimiento, y su visera tenía más grietas. Intento moverse, pero sintió su cuerpo totalmente entumecido…

-_Jack… Sky…_- murmuro, sintiendo como de nuevo le empezaba a faltar el aire. Miró a sus dos amigos, quienes estaban inconscientes, pegados al Kopierer al igual que ella.

"_Rayos…"_ Samanta cerro los ojos, enojada. Pero no podía apretar sus puños. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta que aún tenía el comunicador en la mano. Lo miró y se dio cuenta que estaba prendido. No tenía señal, pero se había activado el protocolo de _Alerta_. El artefacto estaba dando la posición de ellos a cualquier comunicador de _Jäger_.

Hubo otra sacudida. Silencio.

La Jefa miró para todos lados, aguantando respirar poco por la falta de oxigeno.

La sustancia empezó a despegarse de ellos, dejándolos en un suelo de piedra.

Jack y Sky abrieron los ojos al sentirse libres y se sentaron de inmediato, jadeando. Ambos tosieron, asqueados. En cambio Samanta intentaba no perder el conocimiento. No importaba que tan resistente fuera el traje de _Jefa, _ella seguía siendo humana, y su cuerpo no le estaba respondiendo como debía.

-Sa… Jefa…- tosió Jack, mirándola.

-¿Qué… qué paso?- jadeo Sky, temblando.

-_Una trampa…_- murmuro la joven, sentándose de rodillas, y agarrando su espada, mirando al frente.

Los dos hermanos la imitaron y casi se les fue la respiración de nuevo.

Estaban en un pequeño prado del Digiquartz, y eran rodeados por varios soldados del Proyecto Iluminati, apuntándolos, junto a varios Kopierer tigres, que les gruñían y mostraban sus colmillos, que eran sus _Espinas_.

-Rayos…- Jack se iba a levantar, pero de repente se cayó de rodillas.

-¡Jack!- se asusto Sky.

-No puedo… me cuesta… moverme- jadeo Jack.

-Es natural. Han estado atrapados dentro de mi Kopierer Morfo durante casi una hora- explico la voz de una mujer. Esa voz hizo que a Sky se le helara la sangre.

Una mujer de pelo corto color celeste, quien usaba un uniforme más oscuro que el resto, y usaba unos anteojos verdes especiales, los cuales eran elegantes, y los miraba sumamente divertida, al lado de dos Kopierer, acariciando a uno distraídamente.

La Jefa, al verla, sintió que su temperamento, normalmente calmado y frío en todo momento, empezaba a hervir.

-_Vaya… Vaya…_- la Jefa se levantó, y desenvaino por completo su espada-_La gran _Topacio,_ la científica del Proyecto Iluminati, ha venido a darnos la bienvenida a esta trampa. ¿Debería sentirme agradecida, o asqueada?_

A la mujer no le agrado el comentario.

-Veo que tu lengua sigue siendo tan afilada como siempre, niñita- le dijo molesta Topacio- Sino te conociera a ti y tu resistencia, me quedaría sorprendida porque aún eres capaz de pararte- en ese momento un soldado se abalanzo por detrás de la joven, sorprendiéndola, y le golpeo la cabeza con su pistola, haciendo que ella cayera adolorida al piso.

-¡Jefa!- se asustaron Jack y Sky.

-¡Topacio!- grito enojado la liebre de ojos celestes, mientras era rodeado de energía negra, pero dos soldados se le acercaron con varas y lo electrocutaron con ellas.

-¡No!- se asusto Sky, mientras Jack gritaba de dolor y caía semiconsciente al piso, temblando-¡Paren!-

-Tranquila, Sky- le pidió sonriendo Topacio, asustando a la joven- Pero no puedo permitir que Jack active su _Sistema de Defensa_. Es intrigante, la verdad, pero al mismo tiempo puede ser molesto…-

_-Lo dice la que tiene que ejecutar un plan para capturar a dos Inteligencias Artificiales y a una simple adolescente_- le dijo la Jefa, mirándola desafiante en el piso.

Ante eso recibió una descarga como Jack.

-¡Detente!- pidió Sky, asustada.

-Tranquila, Sky- Topacio se le acerco, sacando una pistola blanca- No me demorare mucho- se agacho para estar a su altura- Te has escabullido muy bien, tú y Kokoromon- la apunto con ella. Sky tembló- Pero al final ambas siguen siendo mis _conejillos de indias…_-

No termino de hablar, porque, de repente, una oleada de fuego blanco rodeo a los miembros de _Jäger_ y a ella misma, separándola de sus soldados, e impidiéndole verlos.

Topacio se levantó, sorprendida, mirando aquel fuego blanco que ocultaba a sus soldados, que de repente disparaban y los Kopierer rugían.

-Je…- escucho, y miró a Jack, quien levantó un poco la cansada mirada-… Parece que ya llegó-

Topacio, enfurecida, lo apunto con su pistola blanca, pero una chuchilla fue lanzada hacia ella, hiriéndole la mano, y haciendo que la soltara.

La Jefa se levantó, y jalo de un delgado hilo celeste atado a la empuñadura de la cuchilla, haciendo que esta volviera a ella. Levanto una mano y agarro la pistola blanca.

Topacio, enojada, saco una pistola normal pero alguien coloco su mano en su brazo con gran fuerza. La mujer miró a su lado, para ver a Luke, mirándola con sus ojos rojos sin vida.

-… Luke- jadeo la mujer, enfurecida de repente.

La liebre de ojos rojos sacudió su brazo, y lanzó a la mujer fuera del circulo de fuego blanco.

-¡Topacio!- unos soldados, en el piso, la miraron preocupados.

La mujer, con el brazo sumamente adolorido, se sentó, para ver a todos sus soldados en el piso, y a varias masas negras desapareciendo en polvos verdes en todo el lugar. Luke se había desechó de sus Kopierer.

-¡Dispárenle al fuego!- ordeno enojada, empezando a disparar- ¡No podemos perder a Sky!-

Los soldados que aún estaban conscientes obedecieron. Pero, de repente, como si hubiera sido una ráfaga de viento lo que hizo, el fuego blanco desapareció, mostrando que no había nadie escondiéndose en él.

Topacio, enfurecida, se dio cuenta que su plan para atrapar a Sky había fallado por completo.

* * *

-_¡JEEEEEEEEEEEEEFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- _resonó la voz de Delta A en todo el bosque, haciendo que varios pájaros nocturnos salieran de sus madrigueras y se fueran volando.

Samanta, sin el casco y con una venda en la cabeza, alejo todo lo que pudo el comunicador que había prendido de su oído.

Estaban entre las copas de unos árboles, sentados en sus ramas. La joven, con su casco en su regazo, estaba sentada en una separada a la de Sky y Jack, quien estaba dentro de un _Campo Curativo_ a causa de las heridas causadas por la descarga eléctrica. Luke estaba parado en la copa del árbol en el que estaba la joven, cruzado de brazos y mirando de vez en cuando a todos los lados, con las orejas moviéndose continuamente, en estado de alerta.

La joven de capucha no estaba herida, y miraba sus rodillas, aun recordando el temor vivido hacía una media hora.

-_¡Que alegría que Luke pudo sacarlos del aprieto!-_dijo sumamente aliviado el dragón celeste. Se podían escuchar sus lágrimas de cocodrilo.

La joven miró el comunicador con una gota en la cabeza, mientras que Jack se rió por lo bajo.

-_¡Delta Arresterdramon!_- regaño Slayerdramon- _Samanta, entonces, ¿todo era una trampa para capturar a Sky?_

-Exactamente-le dijo Sam, mirando de reojo a Sky- Topacio quería adelantar el proceso del virus con un dispositivo. Por suerte lo tenemos, así que Wizardmon o Luke podrán analizarlo cuando regresemos-

Sky miró de nuevo sus rodillas, algo deprimida.

-_Sky… ¿Me escuchas?_- pregunto la voz de Slayerdramon.

-Sí…-

-_¿Estás bien?_-

-Estoy… asustada- admitió la joven-

Se pudo escuchar como el dragón sonreía.

-_Es normal asustarse, Sky. Estas a salvo, y eso es todo lo que importa_-

La joven miró el comunicador, agradecida, y se restregó los ojos.

-Tranquilo, Slayerdramon. Estoy bien. Me encanta ser electrocutado por varas que golpean bastante fuerte- dijo dolido Jack, recibiendo una patada en la cabeza por parte de la Jefa- ¡AY! ¡Se supone que me estoy curando, Sam! ¡AY!-

Slayerdramon suspiro.

-_Bien. Iremos por ustedes. Aquí acabamos con los Kopierer. Parece que les dieron orden de retirada_- informo el dragón plateado- _Pero iremos con cuidado. Pueden estar vigilando aún la zona_-

-Estaremos comunicados- sentenció la Jefa, cortando la comunicación- Tendremos que esperar- suspiro fastidiada.

-Samy… ¿Tú cabeza…?- se preocupo Sky.

-He recibido peores golpes en esa zona, y lo sabes- le dijo la joven, restándole importancia. Sky sonrió.

Luke se bajo de la copa y aterrizo en la misma rama en la que estaba sentada Sam.

-… Iré a avisarle a Kokoromon que están a salvo- le aviso a la joven de pelo café oscuro, quien no se sorprendió en ver que sus ojos rojos volvían a tener el pequeño brillo de vida.

-Bien, si eso quieres- dio permiso Sam, apoyándose en el tronco del árbol.

Luke asintió, pero antes de irse, le acaricio la cabeza a Sky, sorprendiéndola. Cuando ella volteó la cabeza a verlo, él ya se había ido. Sky no pudo evitar volver a sonreír agradecida.

Jack vio a Luke irse, y sonrió satisfecho.

-Por cierto, Jack- dijo de repente Sam, y él la miró- Decidí que las vacaciones se te serán negadas-

La liebre de ojos celestes abrió la boca, atónito.

-¡ERES CRUEL!- resonó su voz, asustando a los pájaros que habían regresado a sus madrigueras.

* * *

En la cabaña, había un total silencio, pero no era porque todos estaban dormidos, más bien, en el salón, los tres jóvenes, sus tres compañeros digimon, Yuno y Kokoromon, estaban esperando a Luke.

Tagiru, Yuu y Gumdramon no habían podido aguantar el sueño, y se habían quedado dormidos en el sillón. Damemon los miraba sonriendo un poco.

Kokoromon estaba mirando por la ventana, a veces golpeando inconscientemente la madera con sus dedos. A su lado Taiki miraba de vez en cuando la ventana, para después apoyarse en la pared, junto a su compañero, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y a veces los abría para ver a la digimon naranja.

Yuno estaba sentada en una silla de acampar, y, con una tasa de café, recordaba todo lo que vivió con Luke, sin poder evitar a veces sonreír al recordar algo nostálgico.

Se escucharon unos pasos afuera. Eso hizo que todos levantaran la cabeza (excepto los dormidos)

Yuno se dirigió a la puerta, pero Shoutmon la detuvo.

Taiki miró por la ventana

-¿Quién es?- se pregunto.

-¡Luke!- sonrió Kokoromon, mirando a la liebre que acababa de aterrizar cerca de la cabaña.

La liebre se incorporo cuando la puerta de la cabaña se abrió, y Kokoromon se le abalanzo sonriendo.

-¡Lo hiciste!- se alegró la V-mon- ¿Cómo están? ¿Sky está bien? ¿La Jefa mato a alguien?-

-… Bien. Bien. A nadie- respondió Luke, mientras Kokoromon se bajaba.

-Vaya preguntitas que le haces- le dijo Shoutmon, saliendo como los demás (Yuu restregándose los ojos como Gumdramon, y Tagiru bostezando). Kokoromon lo miró inflando los cachetes.

Luke se sorprendió un poco al ver que todos los del Xros Heart se habían quedado despiertos, esperando a que él diera una respuesta.

-Me alegra ver que no has perdido el toque- le dijo Yuno, con la taza de café.

Luke la miró un rato.

-… No has cambiado, Yuno- le dijo Luke, sorprendiéndola. Ella sonrió.

-¡Claro que no iba a cambiar!- le dijo contenta, dándole una palmada algo fuerte en la espalda- ¡Soy tan joven como siempre!- aseguro.

Luke solo la quedo mirando.

-¡Bien! ¡Luke!- Tagiru se le acerco, ahora despierto- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿No trajiste a la Jefa?! ¡Pudimos haber celebrado el rescate!- le dijo.

Luke lo miró algo sorprendido. Kokoromon sonrió.

-… Kudou Taiki- murmuro, haciendo que él lo mirará- El Proyecto Iluminati ataco hoy a miembros de _Jäger_ para involucrarlos en sus experimentos- explico, y frunció levemente el ceño- Sí están con Kokoromon, pueden verse involucrados. ¿Quieren seguir siendo los que _hospedan_ a Kokoromon durante su tiempo de baja?-

Taiki lo miró sorprendido, al igual que Yuu y Tagiru. Kokoromon los miró nerviosa. Pero, para sorpresa suya y de Luke, Tagiru y Gumdramon se echaron a reír.

-¿Es una broma?- se rió Tagiru- ¡Ni mil organizaciones misteriosas nos harían separarnos de Kokoromon!- aseguro.

-Continuaremos cuidando a Kokoromon- aseguro sonriendo Taiki- Es una amiga demasiado preciada como para no protegerla-

Kokoromon sonrió algo entusiasmada.

-Además, nos aseguraremos que este bien protegida- agrego Shoutmon, mirando serio a Luke, quien lo miró- No permitiré que le causen daño-

Luke asintió, y sonrió levemente, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes. Era la primera vez que lo veían hacer una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias, Cuernomon!- agradeció Kokoromon, abrazando al Rey, causando que este se pusiera totalmente rojo.

-¡Su-Suéltame, Ko-Kokoromon!- pidió Shoutmon, echando humo de la cabeza.

-¡El Rey parece tetera!- se rió Gumdramon, mientras que Tagiru se echaba a reír.

Luke lo miró sorprendido. Sonrió de nuevo, y dio un salto.

-¡Ah! ¡Luke!- llamó Yuno, pero la liebre ya se había ido- Me olvide que no le gusta despedirse-

-A nadie le gusta- le aseguro su hijo.

Ella le sonrió, y, con los demás, se quedo mirando como Shoutmon, sonrojado, aún tenía a Kokoromon abrazándolo agradecida y divertida por la cara que ponía el Rey del Mundo Digital.


	13. Vuelve el Caballero Las Reliquias

_Vuelve el Caballero Negro. _

_Las Reliquias Digitales._

El xros heart volvía de clases, pero había alguien que los preocupaba bastante. No habían vuelto a ver al Relojero. Y eso hacia que Taiki sospechara. El joven aún no se atrevía a decir quien era realmente ese hombre.

Habían muchas cosas que realmente confundían al líder del Xros Heart, sobre todo desde que se enteró que su madre conocía de antes al _Inteligencia Artificial_ Luke, y sabía de la existencia de los digimon antes de conocer a Shoutmon…

-¡Bien!-dijo contento Tagiru, mirando a Taiki y sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El joven de googles sacó su xros loader- ¡Taiki-san! ¡Recuerde que me prometió dejarme usar el chip espacio-temporal hoy!-

El joven asintió y empezó a sacar el chip de su aparato rojo.

-Tagiru, cálmate un poco-le pidió Yuu con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Hey!-se molesto Tagiru- Estamos en el plan _Protección de Kokoromon_- le recordó, orgullosamente.

El rubio lo miró con una gota en la cabeza.

Desde que decidieron proteger a Kokoromon de cualquier movimiento del Proyecto Iluminati, hicieron un _plan_ para ese propósito, que consistía que Kokoromon, cada ciertos días, pasará tiempo con Taiki, Tagiru, y Yuu en sus xros loader. Había pasado el plazo que decidieron para cada _turno_, y ahora le tocaba a Tagiru, a quien la idea de estar con Kokoromon unos días lo entusiasmaba.

-Estaré ahora con ella. Y juro que la protegeré de cualquier organización misteriosa y tenebrosa. ¡Y le demostrare como caza un experto!-se jacto Tagiru. Yuu suspiro.

-_¡Así se habla, Tagiru!_-alago Gumdramon- _Kokoromon-sama quedará sorprendida cuando vea nuestro modo de cazar_-

-Ten-Taiki le entrego el chip a su amigo, quien sonrió contento y lo inserto-Kokoromon ¿Lista?-

_-Si_-sonrió la digimon.

Tagiru y Taiki pusieron sus xros loader frente a frente, y Kokoromon se traslado al xros loader de Tagiru.

-_¡Genial~!_- se escuchó a la digimon- _¡Hay muchos digimon!_

-_¡Bienvenida, Kokoromon-sama!_ _¡Prepárese para ver nuestro espectáculo!-_

-_Gumdramon. Más te vale no poner en peligro a Kokoromon_-le aviso Shoutmon desde el xros loader rojo.

_-¡Nunca la pondría en peligro!_-le aseguro Gumdramon, algo molesto.

-¡Bien! ¡Nos vamos de caza!-Tagiru levanto su xros loader- _Time Shift_-el joven abrió un portal y lo cruzo, desapareciendo con él.

Yuu suspiro fastidiado, mientras que Taiki sonrió algo incomodo al ver el entusiasmo de Tagiru.

_-¿Cuánto tiempo iba a estar Kokoromon con Gumdramon?_- pregunto Damemon, mientras empezaban a caminar.

-Cinco días- recordó el rubio, y suspiro-Estoy seguro que Tagiru meterá en problemas a Kokoromon-

-_Si lo hace, se las tendrá que ver conmigo_-señalo Shoutmon. Ambos jóvenes miraron el xros loader rojo- _¡L-Lo digo porque jure protegerla! ¡No piensen nada raro!_- aclaro el dragón, y se podía ver que estaba claramente avergonzado.

-No te avergüences, Shoutmon. Sabemos lo que sientes por Kokoromon- le recordó su amigo. El dragón bufó. Su amigo sonrió.

-Nos vemos, Taiki-san- se despidió Yuu, y ambos amigos tomaron caminos separados.

-_Taiki ¿Estás bien?_-le pregunto Shoutmon, al notar que su amigo tenía una mirada preocupada.

-Es solo que... me pregunto... Si Kai volvería…-murmuro el joven. Shoutmon medito.

-_ Tagiru y Gumdramon son un par de payasos, pero si dijeron que protegerían a Kokoromon, lo harán_-le aseguro Shoutmon.

-Además...- Taiki sonrió, sabiendo que lo que iba a decir sería tomado de muy mala manera-… Nadie se podría meter con la novia del Rey del Mundo Digital…-

-_¡Taiki!_-se sorprendió Shoutmon. Se podía ver por su imagen en el xros loader que estaba rojo-_¡¿Por qué has dicho algo como eso?! ¡Ko-Ko-Kokoromon no es- no es mi no-novia!-_

-Lo siento-se disculpo su amigo, sonriendo- Pero no pude resistirme-

Su amigo bufó, claramente molesto y avergonzado por lo que dijo su compañero.

-_Pero Kokoromon… Desde que regresamos del campamento, ha estado más distante- _murmuro algo preocupado el dragón-_Y aunque ella lo niega, ha estado en las nubes últimamente_-se preocupo-_Realmente le afecto que la Jefa y sus amigos estuvieron en peligro_.

-Es natural…-admitió Taiki, aunque estaba tan preocupado como él.

-_… Ojala pueda sonreír con naturalidad junto a Gumdramon y Tagiru_-

Taiki sonrió.

-Quieres que recupere su sonrisa- sentenció el joven, mirando su xros loader- Realmente, creo que ella te cautivo….

-_¡Taiki! ¡¿Por qué me molestas?!_-se escandalizo Shoutmon.

Taiki solo sonrió

* * *

_En el Digiquartz_

Tagiru, Gumdramon y Kokoromon corrían por unas calles digiquartz.

-Tagiru ¿Qué van a cazar?-pregunto Kokoromon.

-Kiichi nos conto que cuando llevaba a unos amigos cazadores en Locomon, ellos le contaron de la aparición de un digimon en el digiquartz. Él los hizo papilla-conto el joven.

-¿Kiichi?-se extraño la digimon.

-Un amigo de mi clase que también posee un xros loader. Pero el no caza-respondió el joven- Estaba con nosotros cuando ocurrió lo de la mansión.

-¿Y crees que puedan contra ese digimon?-se preocupo Kokoromon.

-¡Claro que sí!-sentencio Gumdramon, entusiasmado.

En eso el pequeño dragón se detuvo. Empezó a olfatear el aire.

-¡Tagiru! ¡Detecto a un digimon!-informo el dragón.

-Debe ser nuestra presa-sonrió el joven- ¡Gumdramon, guíanos!-pidió.

Y los dos siguieron al digimon morado.

* * *

_En el Mundo Humano_

Shoutmon estaba recostado en la cama de Taiki. Mientras que su compañero estaba sentado frente a su escritorio terminando una tarea.

El dragón rojo intentaba no pensar en algo que le empezaba a preocupar bastante… Si su reino estaba a salvo.

Había estado preguntándose si el mundo digital se encontraba a salvo... Negó con la cabeza. Sus súbditos más fuertes (sin incluir a los que lo acompañaban y a Ballistamon y Dorulumon, que se encontraban con Akari y Zenjirou) estaban a cargo del Reino. No tenía porque preocuparse...

Aunque si el Proyecto Iluminati era tan peligroso, tanto para humanos y digimon, debería pensar en la seguridad de su gente que vive en su mundo, ya que los que viven en el Digiquartz son protegidos por _Jäger_…

No pudo evitar sentirse algo inútil ante eso.

-_Vaya, vaya... Veo que estás deprimido por no tener a Kokoromon cerca_-menciono una voz que hizo sobresaltar a Taiki y a Shoutmon. Miraron a la ventana para ver a la Jefa sentada en el borde de esta, jugando con su cuchilla.

-¡¿Jefa?!-se sorprendieron los dos amigos, levantándose.

-_Realmente ustedes dos arman un gran escándalo_-suspiro la joven.

-Me alegra que estés bien-le dijo el joven- ¿Sucedió algo?-pregunto asustado.

-_En realidad suceden varias cosas... Pero vine por algo que me inquieta bastante_-menciono la joven. Shoutmon noto como ella lo miraba a través del visor del casco. El dragón pudo notar una mirada fría-_ Hace unas semanas, vi cómo se enfrentaban a Kokoromon en su Descontrol. Ante eso puedo decir que ella escapo de aquí para "protegerlos". Otra de sus tonterías. No les dije nada porque pensé que con eso se debieron dar cuenta que deben tenerla bien protegido, lo que me lleva al siguiente punto…. ¿Por qué la han dejado con Akashi Tagiru y su compañero Gumdramon? Cuando saben que hay un tipo llamado Kai que la quiere como trofeo_-

-Confió en Tagiru y en Gumdramon. La cuidaran bien. Y si Kai apareciera, la entrara en su xros loader. Ya hablamos sobre esa opción-le explico Taiki- Estamos haciendo esto para protegerla de Kai, o del Proyecto Iluminati-

-_Tsch_-suspiro la joven-_Confías mucho en tus compañeros-_

-¿Tú no?-le pregunto Taiki.

-_Como son ellos, sí. Pero Kokoromon no está entre ellos. Hay que mantenerla vigilada. Por eso te la encargue a ti, Kudou Taiki. Tú la mantendrías vigilada, y fuera de algún peligro. Mientras que ese Akashi Tagiru de seguro la meterá en uno-_

-No lo creo. Gumdramon está con ellos-señalo Shoutmon.

-_Cierto... Me olvidaba de ese enano. Escúchame, Rey. Si sabes lo que te conviene, no confundirás a Kokoromon con algún sentimiento tuyo_-amenazo la joven.

El dragón la miró sorprendido… ¿Tan obvio era? Pero algo en el tono de la joven le molesto.

-Mira, Jefa. Te respeto por ayudar y proteger a mi gente de los Kopierer- le dijo Shoutmon, haciendo que Taiki lo mirara algo sorprendido al ver que le hablaba con esa autoridad-Pero si quiero o no a Kokoromon, ese es asunto mío. Nunca haría algo que la lastimara.

El dragón no se inmuto cuando algo paso rozándole la mejilla. La Jefa había lanzado su cuchilla hacia el dragón, la cual se clavo en la almohada de Taiki.

-¡Shoutmon!-se preocupo Taiki,

El dragón solo frunció el ceño, molesto.

La joven movió su mano como si jalara algo. Y los dos compañeros se dieron cuenta que un delgado alambre de acero estaba amarrado a la empuñadura de la cuchilla. La cual al ser jalada, volvió a manos de su dueña.

-_¿En qué momento te estaba pidiendo algo?-_pregunto la joven, quien volvía a jugar con la cuchilla en sus manos-_ Es una orden lo que te estoy diciendo. Uno de mis objetivos es buscar la seguridad de Kokoromon. Y sí una palabra tuya o una acción la lastiman, bueno, supongo que esta parte es demasiado obvia-_

Shoutmon la miró serio.

-Nunca lastimaría a Kokoromon… La quiero demasiado para eso- le dijo sin rodeos.

La Jefa frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que los sentimientos del dragón eran sinceros.

-_Tú sabes lo que haces, Rey. Un movimiento que dañe a Kokoromon, y el trono del mundo digital quedara vacío-_aseguro la Jefa. El digimon frunció el ceño-_Kudou Taiki_-llamó, y el joven la miró preocupado-_Cuando me entregues a Kokoromon, en un mes y medio, responderé las preguntas que tengas_- Taiki se sorprendió ante eso-_Tienen derecho a saber. El Xros Heart ya se ha involucrado en esta batalla por culpa de las estupideces de Kokoromon_- y sin decir más. La joven salto por la ventana.

Taiki y Shoutmon se asomaron a la ventana. Pero la joven ya no estaba. Shoutmon bufo molesto.

-Ella hace las cosas a su manera- sentencio el dragón, serio, y se dio cuenta que su compañero lo miraba preocupado- ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Sí… Es solo… Nunca te había visto hablar de esa manera- su compañero lo miró extrañado- Hablaste con autoridad, como un autentico soberano-

Su compañero sonrió amargamente.

-Es solo que me di cuenta que con la Jefa no puedo hablar tan abiertamente como lo hago contigo o con los demás- explico Shoutmon, mirando serio el cielo anaranjado-… Ella es una figura de autoridad para _Jäger_, así que tendré que actuar de esa manera de ahora en adelante. Como un Rey-

Su compañero sonrió, orgulloso y sorprendido, pero después se preocupo.

-Shoutmon… -murmuro Taiki, su compañero lo miro- ¿Te diste cuenta…? ¿La Jefa…?-

-Si...-murmuro molesto el dragón- Ella es una humana normal. Pero pude sentir de ella la mirada de alguien que ha librado muchas batallas-

-Es demasiado rápida para ser una humana normal…-murmuro el joven-… ¿Acaso ella pelea junto a sus compañeros…?-miro preocupado el cielo. Tal vez... fue mala idea dejar a Kokoromon sin una gran protección. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Tagiru y Gumdramon superaban a cualquiera.

* * *

_En el Digiquartz._

-¡Está cerca!-se alegro Gumdramon.

En eso, Gumdramon y Kokoromon pararon. Tagiru los miro extrañado.

La digimon naranja coloco su mano en su casco, preocupada. Y Gumdramon miro preocupado su cola, donde estaba su anillo dorado.

-¿El Kinkoji... esta vibrando?-murmuro sorprendido el pequeño.

-¿Qué les sucede?-pregunto Tagiru, mirando extrañado a los dos digimon.

_La reconozco... Reconozco está energía..._

Esa voz resonó en el lugar. Los tres amigos miraron para todos lados. Una figura algo grande apareció en uno de los techos de los edificios. La cual salto y cayo elegantemente frente a los tres amigos. Era un digimon negro con una armadura con partes plateadas. Dos lanzas como manos, y llevaba una capa que era negra por fuera y azul por dentro.

-¡Un digimon!- se sorprendió Tagiru- ¡¿Quién eres?!-

-Es un gusto conocerlos. Me llamo _SkullKnightmon_-saludo el digimon negro- Veo que tus dos compañeros poseen _Reliquias Digitales_-señalo el digimon.

-¿Eh?-se sorprendió Tagiru, quien aún no se recuperaba de la impresión al ver como hablaba-... ¿Reliquias... Digitales...?-

-Ese casco y ese anillo de oro-señalo el digimon negro- Son lo que se conocen como Reliquias Digitales-

-¿Así se llama?-se sorprendió Gumdramon, mirando su anillo-¡Un minuto! ¡No entiendo nada!-

El digimon negro rio. Los tres amigos vieron que su risa era algo tranquilizadora.

-Este no es un buen lugar para hablar. Vamos a mi refugio. Ahí les explicare. Y entonces ustedes decidirán si quieren cazarme o no-propuso el digimon negro.

-¡¿Tú eres el digimon que ha metido problemas?!-se sorprendió Tagiru, ya que el digimon se veía muy respetuoso.

-Solo me he defendido de los cazadores. Ya les explicare. Es mejor ir a un lugar seguro. Las calles digiquartz se han vuelto peligrosas por unas extrañas criaturas que no son digimon-señalo el digimon negro.

Los tres amigos se miraron. Asintieron y siguieron al digimon negro.

Estuvieron caminando por unos minutos, hasta que el digimon negro los llevo dentro de una casa en especial. Entraron y pudieron ver que el salón era muy grande. Contaba con unas sillas malgastadas tiradas en el suelo y una gran manta verde tirada en el suelo. En esa se sentó SkullKnightmon.

-Lamento que mi refugio esté en este estado-se disculpo el digimon.

-Está bien-sonrió Kokoromon, quien con sus amigos, levantaron tres sillas y se sentaron en ellas.

-Bien, SkullKnightmon ¿Qué son las Reliquias Digitales?-le pregunto Tagiru.

-Las Reliquias Digitales son unos tesoros legendarios creados por digimon que poseen un gran poder. En estos tesoros ellos pueden colocar parte de su alma, de su poder, o usarlo como un mediador. Cuando su uso es de un mediador. El objeto es capaz de restringir, o dar más poder a su portador dependiendo de la capacidad que tenga el digimon. Solo unos pocos digimon legendarios han podido crear estos singulares artefactos. He escuchado sobre ellos, pero jamás creí que viviría para ver dos-agrego el digimon negro.

-¿Dos?-se extraño el joven. Quien, comprendiéndolo, miro a su compañero- ¡Gumdramon, tú anillo dorado!-

-¡Sí!-se sorprendió Gumdramon, quien se quedó mirándolo- Quien lo creería... ¿Por qué _Sanzomon_ me daría un objeto tan preciado?-

-¿Sanzomon?-se extraño Kokoromon.

-Sí. Ella me dio este anillo, el Kinkoji. Es una amiga del Rey...-pero el pequeño se callo al instante al ver que la mirada de la digimon se tornaba seria.

-Ya veo… una amiga-murmuro la digimon, mirando para otro lado sin darse cuenta que había aterrorizado por unos momentos a Tagiru y a Gumdramon.

-Puedo ver que tú casco también es una Reliquia Digital-menciono SkullKnightmon. Kokoromon asintió- ¿Que digimon legendario te lo dio?-

-… No sé si me lo dio... Desde que nací lo tengo puesto-explico la digimon- Me da un gran poder (Que aún no he podido controlar bien, je,je) y la capacidad de controlar los datos de las evoluciones-

-¡¿Eh?!-se sorprendió Tagiru- ¿Es por eso que puedes recuperar las evoluciones robadas por los Kopierer?-la digimon asintió sonriendo.

-¿Kopierer?-se extraño SkullKnightmon.

-Son inteligencias artificiales incompletas que atacan a los cazadores con digimon con la capacidad de evolucionar. Ellos se las comen. Aunque no pueden comer evoluciones de digimon que las hayan obtenido por sí solo. Pueden vivir solo en el Digiquartz-explico Gumdramon.

-Ya veo...-murmuro el digimon negro-... Deben ser las criaturas que he visto-

-Oye, SkullKnightmon-llamo Tagiru, el digimon lo miro- ¿Por qué haces tantos problemas?-

-Me defiendo de los humanos que quieren cazarme. Me topo con ellos cada vez que voy a buscar a mi compañero-explico el digimon negro.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Compañero?!-repitieron sorprendidos los tres amigos.

-Si... Cuando llegue a este lugar me separé de mi compañero. Su nombre es _DeadlyAxemon_. Puedo sentir su energía en esta ciudad. Pero cada vez que intento ir a buscarlo me topo con cazadores o esas criaturas llamadas Kopierer-conto el digimon.

Tagiru medito.

-¡Bien! ¡Te ayudaremos!-sentencio contento el joven de googles. Kokoromon lo miro sonriente, Gumdramon asintió, y SkullKnightmon lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Me ayudaran?-se sorprendió el digimon negro- ¿No intentaran cazarme?-

-No. Solo cazo a digimon que crean algún problema. Pero tú solo intentas buscar a tú compañero a pesar de las dificultades. Yo haría lo mismo por el mío-Tagiru sonrió a Gumdramon, quien rio.

-Realmente muchas gracias-agradeció SkullKnightmon.

-No te preocupes. Por cierto. Me llamo Akashi Tagiru. Él es mi compañero, Gumdramon. Y ella es una buena amiga, Kokoromon-presento el joven.

-Pero... Mi poder volverá a atraer a los cazadores y a esas criaturas-señalo SkullKnightmon.

-¡No te preocupes!-sonrió Kokoromon. La miraron extrañados- ¡Tengo un plan!-

* * *

_En el Mundo Humano_

-Shoutmon~-llamo Taiki. Su compañero daba mil vueltas nervioso por la habitación del joven, quien estaba sentado en su silla, siguiéndolo con los ojos- Si quieres ir a ver como está Kokoromon, solo dilo-

-No es eso-murmuro el dragón- Es lo que dijo la Jefa lo que me pone nervioso. No puedo dejar de pensar en otra cosa-

El dragón dio otras vueltas, y suspiro.

-Taiki. Por favor. No le digas a Kokoromon que vino la Jefa-pidió Shoutmon. Su amigo lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Estás seguro?-le pregunto el joven.

-Si... Kokoromon ya está lo suficientemente nerviosa. No quiero preocuparla más-sentencio Shoutmon.

Taiki asintió decidido. Luego miro el reloj de pared

-Me preocupan... Esa cacería no debió haberles tardado tanto tiempo. Será mejor ir-sentencio Taiki. Shoutmon asintió.

* * *

_En el Digiquartz_

Tagiru, Gumdramon y Kokoromon corrían por las calles del digiquartz, indicados por SkullKnightmon, quien estaba dentro del xros loader del joven.

-¡Está a sido una gran idea, Kokoromon-sama!-halago el pequeño a su amiga- Usar el xros loader para ocultar la energía de SkullKnightmon para no atraer a cazadores y Kopierer ha sido un gran método-

-Y SkullKnightmon puede detectar dentro del xros loader la energía de DeadlyAxemon, para guiarnos hacia él-agrego contento Tagiru- ¡Y yo pensaba que eras buena solo para poner apodos!-

-Gracias-agradeció la digimon, quien después se dio cuenta a que se refería su amigo- ¡Hey!-se enojo. Tagiru y Gumdramon rieron.

-_Una idea magnifica_-halago SkullKnightmon_-¿Cómo se le ocurrió?_-

-Bueno... Mi compañera solía hacer lo mismo conmigo, cuando no podía concentrar el poder de mi casco. Por lo que siempre atraía a varios enemigos. Mi Padre me enseño a controlarla un poco. ¡Pero nunca la uso!-rio la digimon.

SkullKnightmon se quedo meditando. Ya le hacia muy extraño que el joven Akashi Tagiru tuviera un xros loader rojo oscuro y usara googles... Se parecía mucho a él...

-_¡Lo detecto!_-señalo después de un rato el digimon negro-_¡Está muy cerca! ¡A la derecha!_-

Los tres amigos corrieron a esa dirección. Corrieron un buen tramo. Hasta que una explosión cerca los detuvo.

-¡Debe ser ahí!-sentencio Tagiru, y se dirigieron a esa dirección.

Llegaron a una calle donde se podía distinguir a Ren junto a Yasyamon, y frente a ellos, estaba un digimon en cuatro patas, negro con partes de su armadura doradas, y rostro rojo.

-¿Eh? ¿Tagiru? Oye. No te entrometas. Él es mi presa-le advirtió Ren.

-_Tagiru-kun. Él es DeadlyAxemon_-le informo SkullKnightmon.

DeadlyAxemon al escuchar la voz de su compañero, fue directo a Tagiru. Pero Yasyamon lo detuvo saltando encima de el, y golpeándolo con sus espadas. Provocando una pequeña explosión.

-¡Detén esto!-pidió Kokoromon, encendiéndose- ¡DeadlyAxemon es el compañero de SkullKnightmon! ¡No lo puedes cazar!-

-¿SkullKnightmon? Es un digimon. Entonces cazare a ambos-sentencio Ren.

-¡Ren!-se enojo Tagiru. Había olvidado esa faceta del joven de pelo azul, a quien le gustaba cazar digimon raros.

-¡Tagiru! ¡La evolución!-rugió Gumdramon.

-¡SI!-apoyo el joven de googles.

-¡Pero…! ¡Kopierer…!- recordó Kokoromon, asustada de repente.

-¡Contamos contigo por si algo pasa, porque no dejare que Ren se salga con la suya!- sonrió entusiasmado el joven de googles, dejándola en blanco.

Tagiru movió su xros loader rojo oscuro, del que aparecieron círculos amarrillos.

-_¡Gumdramon! ¡Chou-Shinka!- _Gumdramon fue rodeado de círculos y evoluciono a Arresterdamon.

-¿Quieres pelea? ¡La tendrás! ¡Yasyamon!-llamo Ren.

El digimon de las espadas fue a pelear contra Arresterdamon. Mientras, Kokoromon corrió hacia DeadlyAxemon y empezó a curar sus heridas. El digimon rugió molesto.

-No te preocupes, soy una amiga-le sonrió la digimon. DeadlyAxemon se sonrojo un poco.

-_¡Parpadeo Sónico!_- Arresterdamon se acerco a Yasyamon y empezó a golpear en medio del aire al digimon, quien se protegió con sus brazos de los múltiples golpes que recibía del dragón-_¡Spin Calibur!_- Yasyamon recibió directamente ese ataque, y cayo a unos metros.

-¡Arresterdamon! ¡Recordémosles a Ren y a Yasyamon lo que pasa cuando se meten con los compañeros de nuestros amigos!-Tagiru levanto su xros loader, dándole más poder a su compañero.

-¡SI!-rugió el dragón- _¡Prisma Garrett!_- el ataque de Arresterdamon le dio directamente a Yasyamon, quien cayo al suelo y se volvió Dracmon.

-Rayos-murmuro Ren, guardando a su compañero en el xros loader- ¡Tagiru! ¡No te confíes!- y sin más, se fue enojado.

La evolución se cancelo y Arresterdamon volvió a ser Gumdramon.

-Ren... Se enojo bastante-murmuro nerviosa Kokoromon, al lado de DeadlyAxemon, quien estaba curado.

-Déjalo. Tenemos este tipo de pelea. Pero seguimos llevándonos algo bien-rio Tagiru.

-Gumdramon ¡Estuviste genial!-halago la digimon. El pequeño se sonrojo y rio nervioso.

-_Reload, SkullKnightmon_-recargo Tagiru. El digimon negro apareció. Su compañero al verlo se acerco a él. SkullKnightmon le acaricio la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias, Tagiru-kun, Gumdramon-kun y Kokoromon-chan-agradeció SkullKnightmon.

-Está bien-sonrió el joven de googles.

-Te has reencontrado con tú compañero, me alegro por ti -sonrió Gumdramon.

-Todo termino en un final esplendido-sentencio Kokoromon.

SkullKnightmon medito un poco.

-Me gustaría hacer de este día más esplendido-señalo el digimon negro- Tagiru-kun ¿Podrías hacerme digixros con DeadlyAxemon?- Tagiru lo miro extrañado- Quiero enseñarte algo-

-¡Bien!-sonrió Tagiru, quien movió su xros loader rojo oscuro-_Digixros. SkullKnightmon. DeadlyAxemon._

La calle donde estaban se ilumino por la luz verde de la digixros.

* * *

_En el Mundo Humano_.

Yuu acababa de sentir un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo. Palideció y corrió hacia la ventana de su departamento, donde se podía ver perfectamente a toda la ciudad.

-¡Yuu!-llamo Damemon- ¡¿Lo acabas de sentir-dame?!-le pregunto muy alterado

-Si...-murmuro triste Yuu-... Sabía que él llegaría tarde o temprano...-el joven apretó con fuerza su xros loader amarillo.

* * *

_En el Digiquartz_

Taiki dejo de correr por las calles del digiquartz y miro asustado a su compañero, quien le devolvió la mirada, asustado.

-Reconozco está energía...-murmuro el dragón-... ¡Ese tipo ha vuelto!-rugió furioso.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento… ¡Debemos ir con Tagiru!-sentencio Taiki, esperando que su amigo estuviera lejos de aquel digimon.

* * *

Slayerdramon abrió los ojos totalmente asustado. Luke acababa de hacer desaparecer a un Kopierer. La Jefa a su lado miraba un mapa digital. La joven lo miro.

_-¿Qué es esa energía…?-_pregunto la joven-_¿Tú también la sientes?_-

-Si...-murmuro nervioso el dragón plateado-... Antes lo sentía levemente... Pero parece que algún idiota lo ha hecho hacer digixros con su compañero-

-_¿A quién te refieres?_-le pregunto seria la Jefa.

-Me refiero al hermano menor de Bagramon. _DarkKnightmon._ ¡Rayos! ¡Está energía que está a su lado...!-se asusto Slayerdramon.

-_Esa tonta de Kokoromon..._-murmuro sumamente molesta la Jefa-_... ¡¿En cuántos problemas más se va a meter hasta estar contenta?!_

* * *

La luz verde de la Digixros empezó a desaparecer. Así Tagiru, Gumdramon y Kokoromon pudieron ver la forma Digixros de SkullKnightmon y DeadlyAxemon.

Un digimon grande, tipo caballero color negro y con partes de su armadura dorada. Una lanza de doble filo color rojo y una capa color negro por fuera y por dentro azul.

Gumdramon palideció.

-¡Eh!-se sorprendió Tagiru, emocionado y echando humo de la nariz-¡Eres como un caballero!-

-¡Que genial!-sonrió Kokoromon.

-En esta forma soy _DarkKnightmon_-informo el digimon negro.

Gumdramon palideció más y vio horrorizado al digimon que tenía frente a él. No había duda. Era tal cual como se lo había descrito el Rey...

* * *

_Gumdramon corría por los pasillos del castillo real del mundo digital. Los Piximon le habían informado lo que ocurrió hacia unas horas en el pueblo del _País Real_… No pudo creerlo. No quería creerlo…Necesitaba verlo. ¡Si era cierto que fue herido...! _

_El dragón derrapo en la puerta de la habitación del Rey, donde hacían guardias unos Piximon._

_-Gumdramon-kun. El Rey necesita descansar...-empezó a decirle uno de los guardias._

_-¡A un lado!-Gumdramon abrió la puerta del Rey de un golpe. Se sorprendió no verlo en cama. Miro y vio al dragón analizando unos informes en la mesa de centro de la elegante habitación, junto a sus leales compañeros: Ballistamon y Dorulumon._

_Y apoyado en la pared de la habitación, cerca de la puerta que se había abierto, un _Dukemon_ con una armadura con tonos café metálico y blanco, cruzado de brazos, miró de reojo_ _al pequeño, sin sorprenderse._

_-Tenemos visitas, Shoutmon- le aviso el digimon robótico._

_-Unas muy salvajes- agrego el digimon lobo._

_Shoutmon miro de reojo al visitante, sin sorprenderse, pero siguió mirando los documentos, como si fuera normal que abrieran su puerta de golpe._

_El pequeño se fijó que el Rey tenía una venda en su pecho. Y no traía su bufanda ni su protector. Pero llevaba sus gafas de lectura... En esos tiempos... Shoutmon ya tenía sus cicatrices en su cuerpo..._

_-¡Lo sentimos Rey!-se disculparon los Piximon, bajando la mirada y haciendo una reverencia._

_-Está bien. Gumdramon. No tengo tiempo para tus berrinches ahora. Estoy ocupado...-empezó a decirle el dragón rojo, sin despegar la vista de los documentos, pero..._

_-¡¿ESTA HERIDO?!-rugió furioso Gumdramon, haciendo retumbar las paredes de la habitación, y obligando a los Piximon a taparse los oídos- ¡¿FUE DERROTADO?! ¡¿EL REY DERROTADO?! ¡¿ACASO NO TIENE DIGNIDAD?! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDE ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO SI FUE DERROTADO?! ¡¿NO ERA EL DIGIMON MÁS FUERTE QUE HAY?! ¡POR ESO ESTOY AQUÍ, PARA APRENDER DEL MEJOR! ¡Y RESULTA QUE LO DERROTARON! ¡LO VENCIERON! ¡ES UN DÉBIL…!-el dragón no pudo seguir hablando. Se sentía fatal al ver a su héroe herido._

_Gumdramon miró enojado al Dukemon, que, con sus ojos azules, lo miraba sin mostrar expresión._

_-¡Tú eres el culpable, _Vormundmon, _idiota!_- _rugió el pequeño, señalándolo- ¡¿No eres el guardaespaldas del Rey?! ¡¿Cómo permitiste que esto pasara?!-_

_Pero Vormundmon simplemente alzó una ceja._

_Shoutmon suspiro, callando al pequeño._

_-Dorulumon, Ballistamon, Vormundmon ¿Nos dejan solos?-pidió el dragón rojo, sacándose los lentes y restregándose los ojos, cansado. Sus amigos asintieron, y el Dukemon se incorporó._

_-Si así lo desea- se inclinó respetuosamente, aunque miró de reojo al pequeño insoportable, quien lo miró desafiante- Pero en lo personal, por su estado actual, preferiría quedarme cerca-_

_-No creo que Gumdramon intente demostrarme ahora lo débil que es- aseguro el Rey, y el pequeño lo miró más molesto. El dragón miró a su guardaespaldas- Prefiero que, junto a Dorulumon y el escuadrón de Piximon, bajen al pueblo a ayudar a Lillymon y a su equipo. Fue mucho el daño que causo Gaiomon en el pueblo- su servidor asintió, y se fijo como Gumdramon abrió los ojos al escuchar el nombre de _Gaiomon_._

_-Entonces partiremos ahora- sentencio Dorulumon, saliendo junto a Ballistamon y Vormundmon, este último cerrando la puerto, dejando solo a los dos dragones._

_-¿Peleo… contra Gaiomon?-pregunto molesto Gumdramon. Shoutmon medito- ¡Dígame!-_

_-Cuida tú lengua-le pidió el dragón rojo. El pequeño se tapo la boca. Había medito la pata. Su Rey suspiro- Sí, fue contra Gaiomon-_

_Al escuchar ese nombre, el pequeño palideció._

_-¡¿Qué quería ese tipo?!-rugió furioso el pequeño- ¡¿Ahora fue capaz de capturarlo?!-_

_Su Rey miro para otro lado._

_-Huyo-_

_-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Otra vez?!-_

_-¡Si, otra vez!-rugió molesto Shoutmon, levantándose- ¡Gracias por recordármelo!- _

_Pero se movió tan brusco que se agarro el pecho y se sostuvo de la mesa, pero de manera tan brusca que algunos papeles saltaron cuando puso su mano en la madera._

_-¡REY!-se asustó Gumdramon, pero el dragón levanto su otra mano, dando a entender que estaba bien y no quería que él hiciera un escándalo. El pequeño miró molesto al dragón rojo, mientras este se sentaba en su sillón color crema, e hizo un movimiento invitándolo a sentarse al sillón de al frente, pero Gumdramon no estaba de genio para buenos modales, aunque nunca los tenía frente al Rey- ¿Qué quería?- pregunto sin miramientos, ansioso por manejar más información._

_Shoutmon lo miró alzando levemente las cejas al ver la impaciencia del pequeño, pero simplemente lo dejo pasar. Estaba demasiado cansado para discutir con el pequeño salvaje, o como lo llamaba a veces Vormundmon cuando perdía su paciencia con el niño, _El Pequeño Insoportable_._

_-Gaiomon ataco el pueblo, parece que por encargó de algún digimon. Recuerda que es un caza recompensas- le recordó el digimon. El pequeño lo miró sorprendido y extrañado._

_-¿Y para qué alguien lo contrataría para atacar la aldea de este País? ¡Todos sabemos que este pueblo es el suyo, a diferencia de los pueblos de los otros países digitales!- le recordó molesto, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

_-Eso lo está investigando Belzebumon, mientras que Knigthmon y los PawnChessmon intentan seguirle la pista a Gaiomon- respondió pacientemente el Rey._

_-…- Gumdramon miró para otro lado, como si no le importara- … ¿Cómo fue que lo hirió?-_

_Shoutmon apoyo su mentón en su mano, mirando al pequeño algo divertido. Estaba preocupado por él, pero no iba a demostrarlo._

_-Por impedir que lastimara a una digimon con su digitama...-le respondió. El pequeño se quedó helado y lo miró atónito-… Fue tan rápido que solo reaccione a parar su espada con mi micrófono, pero clavo su otra espada en mí cuando me distraje por los gritos de la Palmon… Se fue diciendo que hasta que no decidiera pelear a muerte contra él, seguiría acechando-Shoutmon cerró los ojos- Que humillante-_

_-Ese idiota hizo lo mismo cuando usted me conoció-murmuro furioso Gumdramon. Su maestro lo miro-Rey...-el pequeño lo miro muy preocupado-... ¿E- Esa herida... le va a dejar una cicatriz?-_

_Shoutmon sonrió a su aprendiz, quien se puso nervioso un poco._

_-No. Cutemon logro curarla lo suficiente. Solo tengo que descansar-_

_-Eso último no lo ha cumplido-le señalo el pequeño- ¿Qué leía con Dorulumon-san, Ballistamon-san y el idiota de Vormundmon?_- pregunto curioso.

_-Un reporte. Sobre los lugares a los que ha atacado Gaiomon. Pero no parecen tener un patrón_-_Shoutmon suspiro frustrado- Y deja de insultar a mi guardaespaldas- agrego. El pequeño bufó molesto._

_-Pues bien guardaespaldas es. Solo hay que mirar como quedo- le dijo mordazmente._

_-¿Cómo crees que se siente Vormundmon?- le pregunto serio Shoutmon, haciendo que él se callara- Esta enfurecido, aunque no quiere demostrarlo. Antes que llegaras silenciosamente me había pedido acompañar a Belzebumon para buscar a Gaiomon. Pero me negué. Prefiero que ocupe su fuerza en ayudar a nuestra gente que en buscar a un asesino a sangre fría como Gaiomon- sentenció._

_Gumdramon lo miró un rato. _

_-Rey, Gaiomon quiere pelear a muerte contra usted ¿Por qué no le cumple ese deseo de una vez? Todos sabemos que usted ganaría-_

_-¡¿Eres tonto o te haces?!-le pregunto molesto Shoutmon, sobresaltando al pequeño- ¡¿Qué acaso lo que te he enseñado no se ha metido en tú cabeza?! ¡No puedo ir por ahí y pelear a muerte contra cualquier digimon que quiera!-_

_-¡Pero Rey…!-se enojo Gumdramon- ¡Gaiomon no es un digimon cualquiera y usted lo sabe!-Shoutmon miro para otro lado, molesto- ¡Es el asesino y caza recompensas N°1 del Mundo Digital! ¡Usted debió eliminarlo hace mucho!-_

_Shoutmon se quedo en silencio._

_-Dime, Gumdramon. Si yo matara a un digimon ¿Qué pensarías de mí?- el pequeño lo miró sorprendido._

_-P-Pues… estaría bien, digo, lo haría por la paz de nuestro mundo ¿no?- dijo no muy convencido el pequeño._

_-¿Y sabes lo que vale una vida?- Shoutmon lo miró. Gumdramon se quedo callado- La vida no se regala, Gumdramon, ni siquiera la nuestra, a pesar de que podemos renacer gracias a la bendición que nos brinda el _Code Crown_ y nuestro dios, _Yggdrasil. Hay muchos digimon que no han podido volver del mar digital después de ser borrados… Además, _¿cómo crees que reaccionaria nuestra gente si yo asesinara a alguien? Aunque sea a Gaiomon._

_Gumdramon se quedo en silencio._

_-Solo cuando era necesario tenía que acabar con mis enemigos. En los tiempos de guerra-recordó Shoutmon._

_-¡Ah!-se sorprendió Gumdramon. Era la primera vez que su Rey le hablaba de los tiempos en los que el dragón rojo luchaba por la libertad del mundo digital-¿Se refiere cuando luchaba junto a Kudou Taiki, el famoso héroe humano?-se entusiasmó el pequeño_

_-Je. ¿Lillymon te conto?-se alegro el dragón. _

_-Si-_

_-En esos tiempos uno no podía dudar. Para ganar había que acabar con el enemigo para proteger al inocente- recordó serio Shoutmon._

_Gumdramon se quedo pensativo._

_-Rey ¿Quién fue el enemigo que más le dio pelea? Aparte del tirano de Bagramon-pregunto curioso el pequeño._

_Shoutmon medito. Habían tantos. Pero uno fue el que llego a tener el odio del dragón rojo, junto a Bagramon._

_-DarkKnightmon. Era un caballero oscuro, y hermano menor de Bagramon-recordó el dragón._

_-¡¿HERMANO MENOR?!-se sorprendió Gumdramon- ¡¿Tenía uno?!_

_-Si... Era una forma Digixros. Pero... Tanto él como su hermano mayor codiciaban el poder absoluto. Pero las tácticas de DarkKnightmon eran de lo peor. Uso al hermano menor de Nene para poder usar la energía de la Digixros. Se hizo pasar por amigo del pequeño, engañándolo. Tsch. Ese tipo era muy bueno para hacerse amigo de otros, y después apuñalarlos por la espalda. _

_-… ¿Qué le paso?-_

_-En nuestra batalla contra Bagramon él aprovecho un momento para atacar a su hermano por la espalda, y hacer una Digixros forzosa con él, siendo la base. Esa Digixros duro un tiempo. Al final Bagramon gano el control de la Digixros. Creo que consumió a su hermano-termino Shoutmon._

_Hubo un silencio en el ambiente._

_-Se parece a Gaiomon-murmuro Gumdramon._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?-_

_-Gaiomon también usa tácticas de lo peor. Acuérdese lo que paso esa vez... Por mi culpa...-murmuro el dragón morado. Temblando al recordar ese suceso. _

_El pequeño sintió que alguien le acariciaba la cabeza. Miro y se sorprendió ver a su Rey, que se había levantado y lo miraba preocupado._

_-En parte tienes razón. DarkKnightmon se parece un poco a Gaiomon por sus métodos. Pero Gaiomon no desea el dominio de nuestro mundo. Solo desea derrotarme para demostrar su valía-_

_-¡¿Está defendiendo a ese tipo?!-se horrorizo el pequeño, quien recibió un coscorrón por parte del Rey._

_-¡Idiota! ¡Solo te señalaba sus diferencias! ¡¿Cómo voy a defender a ese asesino?! ¡Por culpa de Gaiomon, varios digimon inocentes han muerto! Y tenido que renacer por el Code Crown… -recordó el dragón-¡Pero el asunto es que ese tipo no tiene perdón!-_

_-¿Quién? ¿Gaiomon, o DarkKnightmon?-le pregunto el pequeño._

_-¡Los dos…!-al decir eso, Shoutmon empezó a toser sangre, y pudo caer de rodillas si el dragón pequeño no lo ayuda a quedarse parado-_

_-… No se ha recuperado del todo, viejo- le dijo Gumdramon, entre molesto y preocupado._

_-Pues este viejo no es tan… débil como crees- le recordó Shoutmon, limpiándose el mentón con el brazo- ¿O te olvidaste del último entrenamiento…?-_

_-¡Eso fue porque me distraje por los comentarios de Vormundmon!- aseguro el pequeño- ¡Mejor descanse! ¡No quiero derrotar a un moribundo!-_

_Pero el Rey simplemente sonrió al ver lo orgulloso que podía ser su pequeño aprendiz… _

* * *

Gumdramon se sintió un completo imbécil ¡¿COMO PUDO OLVIDAR ESA CONVERSACIÓN CON SU REY?!

-Que bien que tú problema se solucionó-sonrió Kokoromon, sacando de sus pensamientos al pequeño dragón.

-Me alegro que al fin estés con tu compañero-sonrió Tagiru.

-Tagiru-kun, Gumdramon-kun, Kokoromon-chan. Esto es gracias a ustedes-rio el caballero negro, pero su risa ya no era como antes, parecía como si se burlara de ellos.

-¿Dije algo divertido?-se extraño el joven de googles.

En eso, DarkKnightmon dio un salto para atrás para esquivar un martillazo de parte de Gumdramon. El digimon miraba furioso al caballero negro.

-¡Gumdramon! ¡¿Qué haces?!-se sorprendió y enojo Tagiru.

-¡Gumdramon! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!-se preocupo Kokoromon.

-¡Tagiru, Kokoromon-sama! ¡Huyan! ¡Este tipo nos engaño! ¡No es nuestro amigo! ¡Es un enemigo del Rey! _¡DarkKnightmon!_ ¡El caballero oscuro, hermano menor del tirano Bagramon!-rugió furioso Gumdramon.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-se sorprendieron totalmente Tagiru y Kokoromon.

-Oh. Gumdramon-kun ¿De qué Rey estás hablando?-se extrañó DarkKnightmon.

-¡¿Cómo de qué Rey?! ¡ME REFIERO AL GRAN REY DEL MUNDO DIGITAL: SHOUTMON-DONO!-rugió más furioso Gumdramon por el hecho de que el digimon negro no conociera al Rey.

DarkKnightmon lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Ese pequeño inútil al final si se volvió el Rey…? ¿Derroto a mi hermano…?-de la voz de DarkKnightmon se pudo notar la indignación y la humillación que sentía el digimon.

_-¡¿PEQUEÑO INÚTIL?!_ ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES...?!- el pequeño, furioso a no poder más. Se abalanzo a DarkKnightmon- _¡FIREX VORTEX!_-

Pero el digimon negro con un movimiento de su lanza mando a volar al pequeño. Quien choco contra un edificio.

-¡GUMDRAMON!-se horrorizo Tagiru- ¡DarkKnightmon! ¡¿Nos mentiste?!-se enfureció el joven.

-Tú corazón tan bondadoso te impidió ver la verdad-informo el digimon negro- Pero lo que dije sobre las Reliquias Digitales es verdad-

-¡Vas a tomarlas!-se dio cuenta furioso Tagiru. DarkKnightmon rió satisfecho.

-¿Y si lo hiciera?-

-¡No te lo permitiré! ¡Kokoromon, regresa al xros loader!-Tagiru miro hacia donde estaba su amiga. Pero no estaba. Miro y no estaba. DarkKnightmon también se dio cuenta y se quedo tan sorprendido como el joven de googles.

-¿Acaso ella...?-DarkKnightmon miro el humo que había dejado el impacto del pequeño en el edificio. Tagiru también miro para esa dirección, horrorizado. El joven corrió a ver.

Gumdramon sintió algo blando. En vez del piso duro... Sentía algo diferente. Abrió los ojos cansado. Miro a su lado y se dio cuenta que Kokoromon había utilizado su cuerpo para protegerlo del impacto.

-¡Kokoromon!- se asusto Tagiru, desde donde estaba.

-Kokoromon… sama….- murmuro Gumdramon, sin poder creerlo.

-¿Es… Estás bien, Gumdramon…?- pregunto Kokoromon, abriendo un poco sus ojos, por el dolor de sus heridas. El pequeño se levantó, y ella cayó de rodillas.

-¡Aguante, Kokoromon-sama!- pidió asustado Gumdramon, pero la digimon lo miró sonriendo cansadamente.

-Estás bien, que alegría... Me había asustado, porque pensé que te habías lastimado- admitió la digimon, dejando sorprendido al pequeño.

La V-mon se levantó, pero sus piernas no aguantaron y volvió a caer.

-¡Kokoromon-sama!- se asusto Gumdramon.

-¡No!- Tagiru miró enojado a DarkKnightmon, quien reía por la escena- ¡No te burles de la bondad de Kokoromon!- le exigió, sacando su xros loader- ¡Gumdramon, prepárate…!- empezó a decir, pero el caballero negro sacudió su lanza, creando una ventisca que lanzó a unos metros al joven, haciendo que cayera cerca de sus amigos, mientras que su xros loader, el cual se le había resbalado de las manos, cayó en la mano extendida del digimon negro.

-¡Tagiru!- Gumdramon lo miró asustado.

-Estoy… bien- el joven se incorporo adolorido, y fue ahí que se dio cuenta que el caballero negro tenía su pertenencia- ¡El Xros Loader!-

-¡Maldito…!- rugió enfurecido Gumdramon, dispuesto a abalanzarse al digimon, pero su compañero lo detuvo levantando su brazo- ¿Ta…?

-¡Gumdramon, llévate a Kokoromon!-Tagiru se levanto de apoco.

-¡¿Y quieres que te deje con este maldito…?!- se enojo Gumdramon.

-¡Juramos proteger a Kokoromon!- le recordó Tagiru, mirándolo decidido. Su compañero lo miró sorprendido- ¡Y cumpliremos esa promesa a cualquier costo…!- empezó a decir, pero el caballero negro lo apunto con su lanza.

Tagiru lo miró asustado.

-¡No, Tagiru!- se asusto Gumdramon.

El joven no cerro sus ojos, asustado.

Pero algo se enrosco en la lanza de DarkKnightmon y obligo a este a impactarse en un edificio, sorprendiendo a ambos amigos, que se dieron cuenta que alguien estaba parado al lado del joven…

-¡Luke!- se sorprendieron ambos. La liebre de ojos rojos los miró de reojo.

-¡Un minuto…! ¡Sí estas aquí significa que…!- se dio cuenta Tagiru

El digimon negro salió del cráter y miro sorprendido a un viejo conocido que estaba en el techo de un edificio cercano: Slayerdramon, quien era el que sujetaba su lanza con su espada-látigo. Al lado del dragón plateado estaba una joven de traje negro.

-_¿Él es DarkKnightmon?_-pregunto la joven-_Ten cuidado. Se ve peligroso_-

-¡Lo sabía, la Jefa!- sonrió Tagiru.

-¡TAGIRU!-llamo Taiki, quien corría hacia a ellos junto a Shoutmon.

-¡Taiki-san!-se alegro el joven de googles.

-¡Rey!-

Pero ambos se detuvieron al ver a DarkKnightmon frente a ellos.

-Has crecido, Taiki-kun. Y tú también, Shoutmon. Te vez más maduro, tanto que veo porque ese pequeño te admira tanto-menciono DarkKnightmon.

El dragón rojo lo miró sumamente enojado, sorprendiendo a Gumdramon. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

-… DarkKnightmon- sacó su micrófono- Veo que sigues siendo tan confiado como siempre- gruño el dragón.

-Y tú también, Shoutmon- el digimon sacudió su lanza, liberándola de la espada-látigo de Slayerdramon, quien frunció el ceño.

Kokoromon empezó a recuperar el conocimiento, y cuando levanto la mirada vio a Luke, sentado frente a ella.

-… ¿Luke?- murmuro desorientada la digimon. Él asintió.

-¡Kokoromon-sama!- se alegro Gumdramon. Shoutmon los miró de reojo y enmudeció al ver que estaba herida.

Miro más enfurecido a DarkKnightmon, quien alzó las cejas. Parecía que el dragón rojo estaba dispuesto a eliminarlo.

-_Slayerdramon_-murmuro la Jefa, quien también se había dado cuenta del estado de Kokoromon-_¿Tienes energía para acabarlo?_-

-Lo siento. Pero en mi estado actual, no puedo hacerle frente con todo mi potencial-murmuro el dragón plateado.

-_Tsch. Que se le va a ser. Atacaremos juntos_-la joven dio un salto y cayo limpiamente al piso, sorprendiendo un poco al caballero negro y mucho a Taiki. Shoutmon frunció el ceño- _Luke, cuida a nuestra atrae-problemas_- agrego la joven.

-¿Una humana dispuesta a pelear contra un digimon? ¡No me hagas reír!-le pidió el digimon negro, jactanciosamente.

-_Si no tienes nada que temer, entonces ven_- le pidió la Jefa, algo divertida.

DarkKnightmon la miró molesto. No le gusto para nada esa falta de respeto.

-Sí de esta manera quieres terminar tu vida…- se le abalanzó con su lanza, la cual arremetió contra ella.-

-¡JEFA!-se asustaron Tagiru y Taiki.

Pero la lanza se detuvo. Debajo del arma roja, la joven había detenido el ataque con el filo de una espada de forma de colmillo irregular color celeste que había salido de su bastón negro. El choque de ambas armas creaba ondas color celeste. Incluso la joven tenía agrietado el piso bajo sus pies.

-_Eres fuerte… Me veo obligada a usar mis dos manos_-le señalo la joven.

-¡¿No puede ser?! ¡Eres una humana! ¡No es posible que seas capaz de detener mi ataque!-se sorprendió DarkKnightmon

-_Que idiota… _-suspiro la joven-_Para ser capaz de detener tú ataque, un humano debe entrenar a fondo con Luke. Además..._-

_-G__olpe de Onda del Dragón Naciente_-murmuro Slayerdramon, lanzando una onda de choque con forma de dragón desde su espada-látigo de abajo a arriba hacia DarkKnightmon, quien lo esquivó por poco. Pero su brazo izquierdo fue lastimado.

-_...Te olvidaste que peleas contra dos_-termino la Jefa. Slayerdramon aterrizo a su lado.

DarkKnightmon los miro a ambos. ¡No era posible que esa humana pudiera pelear contra él! ¡Pero demostró ser capaz!

-_Por cierto... Creo que esto no es tuyo_-agrego la joven, mostrando el xros loader rojo oscuro que él había robado. El digimon la miró más indignado. Esa humana era totalmente diferente... y peligrosa.

-Me retiro-suspiro el digimon negro, molesto- No quisiera que tú sello te dañara, S_layerdramon, el Caballero Plateado_- al escucharlo, el dragón frunció el ceño- Además ya hice lo que quería. Recuperar mi cuerpo de pelea- Y sin más. DarkKnightmon giro sobre sí mismo y desapareció con el movimiento de su capa.

Tagiru trago saliva, sintiendo el silencio que se creo por la huida del caballero negro…

-¡Escapo el muy…!- rugió enfurecido Gumdramon.

_-Escúchame, enano. Gritarme en el oído no lo traerá de vuelta_- le dijo la joven, callándolo.

La Jefa desactivo su espada y la guardo. Miró a los miembros del Xros Heart.

-_Necesitamos convocar una reunión, __**ahora**_**- **ordeno, claramente enojada.

* * *

-Entonces… DarkKnightmon regreso- murmuro Yuu, no asustado, sino triste.

Estaban en un almacén del Digiquartz los miembros del Xros Heart, esperando a que la Jefa regresara con los suyos, que se habían encontrado en diferentes misiones contra los Kopierer.

-… Yuu- murmuro tristemente Damemon, a su lado. El rubio estaba sentado apoyado en la pared del edificio.

-Yo sabía… Que algún día regresaría… Pero jamás espere que fuera tan pronto, y tampoco en la situación en la que estamos…- murmuro el joven, sin mirarlo. Su compañero lo miro triste.

-Perdón, Yuu- se disculpo tristemente Kokoromon. El rubio la miró- Fue nuestra culpa… Si hubiéramos sabido que SkullKnightmon era en realidad…- pero no fue capaz de decir nada más-… Perdóname-le pidió, avergonzada.

-No tienes por qué disculparte- le dijo Shoutmon al lado de Taiki, cruzado de brazos y sin mirarla. El dragón aún seguía enfurecido por haberla visto herida una media hora antes. Ella lo miró- Tú no pediste que te arrastraran en esto ¿No es verdad, Gumdramon?- miró al digimon, quien estaba sentado en el piso, al lado de su compañero, sentado en unas cajas.

Ambos levantaron la vista.

-¡¿Por qué mejor no se va a perseguirlo, viejo Rey?!- le pidió enojado Gumdramon- ¡Porque veo que no ha hecho ningún progreso!-

-Mejor que el tuyo, dándole poder a uno de los peores digimon que han existido en nuestro mundo, y que lo pone en peligro- eso calló al pequeño.

-¿En peligro…?- murmuro sorprendido Tagiru, y miró a Taiki- Acaso… ¿DarkKnightmon va tras el Mundo Digital?-

-_Ese es uno de sus propósitos_- escucharon.

La Jefa, acompañada de Jack, Luke, Sky y Slayerdramon, entró al almacén.

-¡Kokoromon!- se pusieron contentos Jack y su hermana, pero la Jefa, de una patada, impidió que ambos se le abalanzaran a la deprimida digimon, cayendo Jack debajo de Sky.

-Ay…- gimió la joven- ¡Eso dolió!-

-Di… Dímelo a mí…- murmuro Jack, en el piso.

_-Por simple casualidad, ¿les parezco que tengo el genio para que se comporten de esa manera?_-les dijo enojada la Jefa, callándolos- _Tenemos a un digimon que pone en peligro nuestras operaciones, gracias a la idiota a la que iban a saludar_-

Kokoromon miró el piso, avergonzada.

-Espera, Jefa- Taiki se le acerco- No es culpa de Kokoromon lo que pasó, ni de Tagiru y Gumdramon- aseguro- DarkKnightmon engaña a la gente que le puede traer un beneficio, y ninguno de ellos sabía algo de él… Pero tú sí…-

-_Slayerdramon me contó_- señalo con un movimiento de cabeza a su compañero.

-Lamentablemente- aseguro extrañamente enojado el dragón plateado-… Nos topamos con él una vez, supongo que lo recuerdas, Luke- lo miró a su amigo, quien estaba a su lado con el ceño fruncido.

-_Y yo me acabo de enterar como-_agrego sumamente enojada la Jefa- _Ahora, DarkKnightmon es un peligro tanto para Jäger como para el Xros Heart_- empezó a decirles, enojada- _Mis compañeros, de equipo de dos, están buscándolo ahora mismo por todo el Digiquartz, pero nos falta terreno_-

-Cuenta con nosotros- aseguro Taiki- Podemos usar tus chips espacio-temporal-

_-Claro, el que tú tienes, y olvida la idea de que les daré a tus amigos uno_- aseguro molesta la joven- _Tus amigos ya causaron bastantes problemas_-

-¡Oye!- se enojo Gumdramon.

-_¿No es verdad?_-

El pequeño miró el piso enojado, y después a su compañero, quien estaba sumamente decaído.

-Sí haremos rondas para buscar a DarkKnightmon, entonces Yuu no deberá participar- sentencio Taiki, mirando al rubio, quien levanto la mirada- Eres el antiguo compañero de él, puede que vaya por ti por tu xros loader.

El rubio asintió, decaído.

-_Cierto… El Xros Loader que antes era el Darknes Loader_- recordó la Jefa, sorprendiendo a Taiki y a Yuu, junto a sus compañeros_- Tengo mis fuentes, idiotas-_agrego.

-Jefa…- Kokoromon se le acerco. Ella no la miró. La V-mon retrocedió, dándose cuenta que era mejor estar así.

Jack y Sky se miraron preocupados.

-¡Déjanos a nosotros ser los guardaespaldas del rubio!- pidieron ambos, sorprendiéndolos.

-_¿Ustedes?_-

-¡Que confianza!- se enojo Jack.

-Jefa, escucha, recuerda que Jacky puede tomar forma humana, y yo nadie sabe que también soy una _I.A._ porque ando con la capucha- recordó Sky, sacándosela, sorprendiendo a los tres jóvenes y sus compañeros al mostrar que tenía dos orejas de liebre- Y DarkKnightmon no nos ha visto. Podemos protegerlo cuando este en el mundo humano…-

-_Y así podrán estar con Kokoromon_- concluyo la joven. Ambos se quedaron calladitos-_ ¿Cuan idiota creen que soy para no darme cuenta que han extrañado más que nadie a Kokoromon?_- pregunto, sumamente fastidiada.

-¡Pero…!-ambos se acercaron a la digimon, y Sky la abrazo, sorprendiéndola- ¡Somos hermanos!-

Kokoromon parpadeo sorprendida, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

La jefa suspiro, sumamente fastidiada, aunque Taiki rio nervioso.

-No creo que Yuu este a salvo con ustedes dos junto a él…- admitió dudoso Slayerdramon, ofendiendo a ambos hermanos.

-… Está bien- murmuro Luke.

-_¡¿EH?!_- la Jefa y Slayerdramon lo miraron sorprendidos.

-_Estas de broma, ¿verdad?_-

-Disculpa, Luke. Sé que confías en el potencial de Jack y Sky. Yo no lo dudo, pero ambos son…-

_-Idiotas_-

-… Muy adolescentes-

-¡Estamos aquí!- les dijeron molestos Jack y Sky.

-… Será lo mejor. Sí están con Amano Yuu y son atacados por DarkKnightmon, podrán dar aviso a los miembros de _Jäger_- explico Luke, sin molestarse en lo que dijeron de los dos hermanos.

-¿Tú que piensas, Yuu?- pregunto Damemon, intentando animar a su compañero-Jack es de confianza-

-¡Y yo también, _Damy_!- le dijo Sky, soltando a Kokoromon y abrazándolo-

-¡Soy Damemon-dame!-

-… Está bien…- asintió el rubio.

-_Bien, si quieres arriesgar tu pellejo con semejantes…_- empezó a decir la Jefa.

-¡Sabes, a veces pareces la enemiga!- le dijeron indignados los dos jóvenes. Ella suspiro mirando para otro lado.

-Está decidido- sentencio Taiki- Jack y Sky cuidaran a Yuu, y Tagiru, Gumdramon, y los demás del Xros Heart buscaremos a DarkKnightmon a partir de ahora-

Gumdramon lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Ahora?-

-Gumdramon. No sabes lo peligroso que puede ser DarkKnightmon- aseguro Shoutmon, sin mirarlo. El pequeño se fijó, sorprendido, que el dragón apretaba con fuerza sus puños- Jefa- llamó. Ella lo miró- Tengo un favor que pedirte: Sí alguno de los tuyos lo encuentra, llámenme de inmediato- ella se sorprendió- Como OmegaShoutmon puedo hacerle frente, además…- apretó sus puños con más fuerza- Él es un peligro para mi gente-

Taiki lo miró preocupado… Sí Shoutmon pensaba así de DarkKnightmon, ¿qué pensaría de Bagramon?

-_¿Estás de acuerdo?_- la Jefa miró a Taiki.

-Sí… podremos hacerle frente- asintió el joven.

-_Entonces está decidido. La unión Xros Heart-Jäger da inicio_- sentencio.

Jack, Kokoromon y Sky la quedaron mirando.

-Suenas como una heroína- le dijeron los tres, y, como premio, recibieron una patada que los lanzo contra unas cajas, las cuales cayeron encima de ellos.

Tagiru los miró, y después al piso… No le gustaba lo que estaba pasando..


	14. El Consejo y la Decisión

_El Consejo de Samanta. _

_La Decisión de Tagiru._

DarkKnightmon se desplazaba por el cielo del digiquartz, esquivando aburrido los ataques a larga de distancia de dos digimon: Pegasusmon y Rapidmon.

-¡Rayos! ¡No nos toma en serio!-se enojo Rapidmon.

-¡Cálmese!-le pidió Pegasusmon- ¡Debemos aguantar hasta que la Jefa y Slayerdramon sigan nuestras coordenadas!-

-Si... Hace dos días que buscamos a este tipo. ¡Y ahora que lo tenemos sigue escapando e ignorándonos!-recordó Rapidmon.

-¿Escapando?-escucharon los dos digimon. Quienes se dieron vuelta para ver a DarkKnightmon detrás de ellos- Te has equivocado. No escapo. Solo busco a alguien. Pero si quieren pelear en serio... No los detendré-

Ambos amigos intentaron defenderse, pero DarkKnightmon ataco demasiado rápido para ellos. Hubo una explosión en el cielo rojo del digiquartz. Pegasusmon y Rapidmon cayeron al suelo, muy lastimados. DarkKnightmon los miro desde el cielo, aburrido.

-Los de Jäger saben hacer bien las cosas... O creo que así se llamaban- el caballero negro miro el cielo-... No puedo sentir a Yuu. Deben de estar ocultando su presencia. Pero solo me pueden detener momentáneamente. No cambiara nada este _contratiempo_-

DarkKnightmon siguió desplazándose por el cielo, en busca del joven.

-Este… estúpido… caballero…- murmuro Rapidmon, en el suelo.

-No… vamos a poder… seguirle la pista…- le dijo Pegasusmon.

-¡Lo sé!-

Escucharon unos pasos, y miraron al frente.

El relojero, al lado de Clockmon, se detuvo frente a los dos digimon.

-¿Y este viejo?-

-¡Rapidmon-san!- se molesto el digimon alado.

-No son heridas graves- aseguro Clockmon, mirándolos.

-¡¿Quiénes son?!- pregunto Rapidmon, intentando pararse.

-No se preocupen, estoy del lado de ustedes- les dijo el relojero, mirando el punto en el cielo que se había convertido su hermano menor…

* * *

Yuu miraba triste el cielo, mientras, detrás de él, Jack y Sky comían el desayuno en su departamento.

Damemon miró a ambos hermanos con una gota en la cabeza, pensando si Kokoromon no habrá aprendido de ambos sus modales en la mesa.

Jack tomo un jugo y suspiro, satisfecho.

-Deja de mirar la ventana-le dijo de repente la liebre. Yuu lo miró-Si Sam estuviera aquí, te diría que eres un blanco fácil ahí. No porque ella te entregó esa pulsera que oculta tu energía humana significa que estas completamente a salvo. No sabemos cuando DarkKnightmon podrá descubrir el modo de pasar a este mundo, si es que lo necesita-

-No me preocupo por mí- le dijo el joven, algo decaído.

-Taiki y Tagiru estarán bien- aseguro Damemon, ignorando que Sky, aprovechando su distracción, le había quitado el emparedado del plato- Shoutmon y Gumdramon están con ellos. Te equivocas si te preocupas.

-No es por ellos… Es DarkKnightmon- admitió el joven, y volvió a ver el cielo- Ha pasado un año desde la guerra en el Mundo Digital, pero parece que él aún no ha olvidado ni perdonado. Renació, pero su alma sigue siendo oscura… Yo esperaba, si algún día iba a volver… Que al menos viera sus errores… Pero-

-Oye, Yuu- Jack se levantó y se le acerco- Deja de preocuparte-

-Pero…-

-Escucha- Jack empezó a restregarle el pelo- Si no ha abierto los ojos, entonces tendrá que hacerlo ahora- le sonrió.

Yuu, algo sorprendido y con el cabello rubio desordenado, no pudo evitar sonreír, e intentar arreglarse el pelo…

-¡SKY!- escucharon, y miraron a Damemon persiguiendo a la joven de un lado a otro, mientras ella se comía el emparedado del digimon.

-Je. Hace tiempo que no la veo tan contenta- admitió Jack.

-Ella es tú hermana, ¿verdad? Cómo Luke- pregunto Yuu.

Él asintió.

-… Ella- murmuro, y Yuu se fijo que se puso algo triste-… A ella también hay que protegerla… Como a Kokoromon-

Yuu lo miró preocupado.

-Bueno. Sam me dijo que pronto les dirá a ti y a los demás lo que les falta saber… No sé si les dirá que ella es Samanta Wolf. Pero algo es algo… Por primera vez- Jack le sonrió-… Ella esta confiando en los humanos-

El rubio lo miró sorprendido, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

_En el Digiquartz_.

La Jefa se inclino un poco y miró desconfiada al viejo relojero que había estado cuidando a Pegasusmon y Rapidmon, quienes estaban curándose en su xros loader.

Al lado de la joven estaban Taiki, Shoutmon, Tagiru, Gumdramon y Kokoromon. En el techo, vigilando el perímetro, Luke y Slayerdramon miraban el lugar.

-_Así que tú eres el viejo relojero- _ resumió la Jefa, sin dejar de mirar al anciano.

-Correcto~-

La joven lo miró fastidiada.

-¿Sabes que quiere DarkKnightmon?- pregunto Taiki.

El anciano medito.

-No tengo idea~-

-Significa que tendremos que seguir con la idea de que va tras Yuu- sentenció Shoutmon, frunciendo el ceño.

Kokoromon lo miró algo triste, y después el piso.

-Tú eres Kokoromon-chan, ¿verdad?- el relojero se acerco a la digimon- Hace muchos años que no veo a una V-mon-

Ella miró sus pies. Slayerdramon la miró, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué fue que el Bagra Army decidió extinguirlos~?-

Taiki lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Lo sabes, Kokoromon-chan?- le pregunto serio el relojero. Ella cerro los ojos, temblando.

De una patada, la Jefa mando a girar al anciano, asustando a Taiki y a Tagiru.

-_Sí, ella lo sabe. Al igual que yo, pero eso no va al tema, si es que te refieres a su Reliquia Digital_- le dijo la joven fastidiada al anciano que daba vueltas.

-Si DarkKnightmon va por Yuu-kun por su xros loader~ Es más que seguro que ira por los digimon con _Reliquia Digital~_- explico mientras giraba.

-¿Te refieres a Gumdramon y a Kokoromon?- el dragón rojo se cruzo de brazos, y miró de reojo al pequeño, quien miraba enojado para otro lado.

-Exacto~- el anciano dejo de girar- Por eso sugiero… Sugiero que ninguno se le acerque…- comento, mientras sus ojos dejaban de dar vueltas.

-_Al menos ya tenemos una excusa pare deshacernos de ustedes tres_- la joven miró a Tagiru y a los dos digimon.

El joven la miró, y asintió.

Desde que fue engañado, Tagiru había perdido sus ánimos. Había permitido que lastimaran a Kokoromon, Gumdramon estuvo en peligro, y liberó a una de las antiguas amenazas digitales en el Digiquartz. Todo eso, le había hecho sentir muy responsable de lo ocurrido, así que durante los dos días de persecución, no había sido de mucha ayuda, lo que hacía que Gumdramon estuviera enojado con él.

-¡No planeo huir!- aseguro Gumdramon, recibiendo, como premio, pie de la Jefa en su carita.

-_Lo que tu planees es tan importante que me dejaste sin palabras_- le dijo sarcásticamente la joven- _Kudou Taiki_- llamó.

El joven medito.

-Ella tiene razón, Taiki. No podemos poner en peligro a Kokoromon y a los demás- le dijo su compañero.

-Esta bien- el joven miró a Tagiru, quien asintió.

-Regresaremos- aseguro.

-Kokoromon, tú estarás a salvo con nosotros- Shoutmon miró a la digimon. Ella simplemente miró a la Jefa, quien se acercaba a Slayerdramon y Luke, que aterrizaban.

El dragón se sintió mal al ver que no podía animarla.

-¡No quiero…!- empezó a decir Gumdramon, pero Shoutmon lo miró severamente.

-Ya tenemos muchos problemas ahora, Gumdramon. Los miembros de _Jäger_ junto a Pinocchimon y los demás están peleando contra los Kopierer para que, cuando nos enfrentemos a DarkKnightmon, no tenga problemas en evolucionar. Estamos contrarreloj y no planeo darle otro avance a DarkKnightmon por una de tus rabietas-

Gumdramon miró el piso, claramente pensando cosas que prefería que el Rey no supiera, aunque pudo imaginárselas.

-Esta bien… Gumdramon- le dijo tristemente la V-mon. Él la miró-… Estaré bien. Cuida a Tagiru- le pidió.

El pequeño pateo el piso, fastidiado. No se atrevía a contradecir a Kokoromon.

-¡Esta bien, pero solo porque Kokoromon-sama me lo pide!- le dijo algo gruñendo a Shoutmon- ¡Vámonos, Tagiru!-

-Sí…- el joven sacó su xros loader- Suerte, Taiki-san- agrego, antes de abrir el portal a su mundo y cruzarlo con su compañero echando chispas.

La Jefa miró irse al joven de googles y suspiro fastidiada.

-_Tú aprendiz tiene algo __**baja la autoestima**_**-**

Taiki la miró.

-No está acostumbrado a esto. Él nunca ha visto a los digimon como enemigos…- suspiro- Continuemos-

La Jefa se cruzo de brazos, y noto la mirada de Luke.

-_¿Qué?_- lo miró molesta. Pero él siguió mirándola- _¡Rayos! ¡Está bien!_- se enojo- _Oye, Kudou Taiki. Me tomaré un pequeño reces_o- avisó, sorprendiéndolo.

-¡¿EH?!- pero antes de que reaccionara, ella ya se había ido- ¡Jefa!- llamó.

-¿Y qué mosco le pico ahora?- se sorprendió Shoutmon.

-Tal vez quiere ir al baño- sugirió Kokoromon, y el dragón rojo la miro con una gota en la cabeza.

-Iré a unirme a la búsqueda- sentencio Slayerdramon. Luke asintió- ¿Qué harás?-

-... Patrullare- murmuro, y empezó a irse.

El dragón plateado lo miró irse, se cruzo de brazos y se dio cuenta que Kokoromon se le había acercado, algo tímida.

-… Papá… Ten cuidado- pidió, nerviosa.

Él la miró y suspiro.

-Tú también- le pidió, acariciándole la cabeza- No puedo estar enojado contigo por siempre- le sonrió- Además, le prometí a tus padres mantenerte a salvo de todo- le recordó. Ella asintió.

El dragón se fue dando un salto y flotando por el cielo.

Kokoromon lo miró irse, y suspiro, nerviosa.

-Estará bien- le aseguro Shoutmon, acercándose a ella.

-¿Y tú, Cuernomon? ¿Lo estás?- lo miro nerviosa.

-… No importa- le aseguro, serio.

-Taiki-kun- llamó el Relojero. El joven se le acerco- ¿Sabes algo de _Luke-kun_?- pregunto serio el anciano.

-Es… Un I.A… y, amigo de mi madre- informo el joven.

-… Ten cuidado con él- le pidió. Taiki lo miró sorprendido- Puedo notarlo. De él sale una energía reprimida. Es más poderoso de lo que quiere aparentar. Tal vez…- miró al dragón rojo que, cruzado de brazos, le aseguraba a Kokoromon que no permitirá que DarkKnightmon se saliera con la suya-… Más que Shoutmon-kun…-

El joven lo miró sorprendido, pero el relojero ya se iba…

… ¿Qué era todo esto con Luke…? ¿Qué tenía… que lo hacía tan misterioso?

* * *

Tagiru estaba sentado en un columpió del parque, el cual estaba vació. Lo bueno que era día domingo, así que no había clases…

-_¡Deja de ponerte melodramático!_- pidió enojado su compañero desde el xros loader.

-No lo entiendes… Tú no te viste herido… Ni a Kokoromon- le recordó Tagiru, mirando el piso.

Escucho pasos, y levantó la vista.

Samanta, que llevaba una polera blanca manga larga, el pelo tomado en una cola de caballo, y pantalones negros como los botines, lo quedo mirando.

-¿Ah? ¿Samanta, qué haces por aquí?- se sorprendió el joven de googles.

-Eso debería preguntártelo a ti- le dijo la joven, acomodándose sus lentes rojos. Miró el columpio vacío al lado del joven- ¿Te molesta?-

-Adelante-

Ella se sentó a su lado.

Se quedaron en silencio.

-… Al profesor le preocupa que no estés en clases. Tú y Amano- dijo de repente la joven, columpiándose levemente. Él la miró sorprendido- Y por lo que he escuchado, parece que Kudou no ha ido a sus clases estos días-

-… ¿Me estabas buscando?- se sorprendió el joven.

-No. Solo te encontré por casualidad- le dijo, empezando a columpiarse- Deduzco, que como ustedes tres son_ esos Cazadores_, ocurrió algo con esos digimon, ¿verdad?-

El joven la miró, se sacó sus googles, y los quedo mirando. Apretó sus dientes, enojado.

_-¡Tagiru! ¡Levanta ese animo! ¡Ya estoy bien!_-se enojo Gumdramon. Su amigo miro para otro lado. Samanta frunció el entrecejo.

-Parece que una de tus batallas con digimon te ha hecho estar tan deprimido-se fijo la joven de lentes, dejando de columpiarse.

-¿Eh? ¿Tan obvio es?-se sorprendió Tagiru.

-Incluso alguien como yo se da cuenta-comento la joven. Tagiru ante eso rio nervioso- Cuéntalo-

-¿Eh?-

-Que cuentes lo que te pasa. Mira. La gente se siente mejor cuando cuenta sus problemas a otros. Yo no soy una experta sobre digimon. Apenas sé el nombre de tú compañero. _Gurdramon_.

-_Gumdramon_-repitieron ambos amigos.

-¿Ves? Pero sigo siendo alguien que puede escuchar tú problema. O, más bien. El problema de ambos-

Tagiru saco su xros loader, y lo miró. Pudo notar que su amigo también lo miraba desde ahí. Suspiro.

-Lo que pasa... Es que...Hace unos días. En el Digiquartz. Encontramos a un digimon que aparentó ser nuestro amigo. Lo ayudamos. Y después él nos traiciono. Lastimo gravemente a Kokoromon, es una muy buena amiga, me parece que la conoces- ella asintió- También a Gumdramon y a mí. Si no fuera porque una amiga y Taiki-san nos encontraran, no estaría aquí...-

-Y en eso... ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?-

-¿Eh? Bueno... Resulta que ese digimon, el que nos engaño. Había engañado antes a Yuu. Aparento ser su amigo... Pero nunca lo fue. El asunto... Que a pesar de lo que me contaron y lo que nos hizo. Siento dentro de él soledad. Creo que el quiere ser fuerte para no estar solo. Y… Pienso en el como un amigo. Porque a pesar de todo. Nadie puede actuar como un amigo sin sentir algo. Creo que DarkKnightmon piensa en Yuu como su amigo, muy dentro de él. Pero debe de confundir ese sentimiento. No importa lo que hizo antes. El ahora esta confundido-

_-...Tagiru...-_se sorprendió Gumdramon.

Hubo un silencio en el ambiente. Samanta medito.

-¿Y por qué no haces algo?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Por qué no actúas? Estas pensando mucho las cosas. Si lo que me acabas de decir es lo que piensa tu corazón. Entonces hazlo. Que no te interese lo que piensen los demás. Actúa según tú criterio. Si hay bondad en el corazón de ese digimon, como tú piensas. Solo tienes que darle un empujón para que aflore ese sentimiento-

-¿Un empujón?-se extraño Gumdramon, saliendo del xros loader- ¿Cómo haremos eso?.

-¿Qué es lo mejor que saben hacer ustedes dos?-

Ambos amigos se miraron contentos.

-¡Cazar Digimon!- dijeron a coro.

La joven de lentes le sonrió por primera vez a Tagiru, sorprendiéndolo.

-Entonces cácenlo. Por lo que me dijiste sobre ese digimon. Puedo deducir que se volvió una amenaza para tú equipo. Y que lo están buscando para acabarlo ¿Verdad?-le pregunto. Tagiru asintió. Sam se paro- ¡¿Y qué estás esperando?! ¡Ve!-

-¡¿Qué?! Pero...

-¿Pero qué?-ella se cruzo de brazos-. Más importante ahora es que actúes antes de que sea tarde- la joven sonrió- Sigue tus ideales. Sin importar lo que piensen ni te digan los demás-

Tagiru miro sorprendido a su compañera.

En eso. Gumdramon se puso los googles de su amigo y se apoyo en el hombro de este. Quien lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Qué esperamos? Si somos los únicos que podemos hacer cambiar a DarkKnightmon. ¡Vamos a cazarlo!-sonrió el pequeño.

Tagiru lo miro, y una de sus típicas sonrisas apareció en su rostro.

-¡Si!- se levantó de golpe del columpio- ¡Samanta!- abrazo a la joven, sorprendiéndola- ¡Gracias, muchas gracias!- se separo tomándola de las manos, sin darse cuenta que ella estaba sorprendida- ¡Realmente te lo agradezco! ¡Haré que Taiki-san y la Jefa me escuchen! ¡No pelearemos para derrotar a DarkKnightmon! ¡Pelearemos para salvarlo!-

-¡Vamos, Tagiru!- rugió entusiasmado el pequeño.

-¡Sí!- ambos empezaron a correr- _¡Time Shift_!- abrió un portal, y desapareció en él.

Samanta se quedo donde estaba, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Tonto, no sabes como tratar a una chica- sentenció, y empezó a caminar, preguntándose si se estaba volviendo demasiado blanda por haber hecho lo que sabía era la mirada de Luke: Darle un empujón a la súper estrella.

* * *

En el departamento de Yuu, para sorpresa del rubio, Jack estaba dormitando en el sillón, mientras Sky lo miraba divertido.

-Discúlpalo, _You_ –le pidió la joven de orejas de conejo- Pero él hace más patrullas que yo- explico.

-Está bien- sonrió el joven- Y es Yuu, no You.

-Es casi lo mismo- le sonrió- ¿No es verdad, Damy?- abrazo al digimon blanco, que hasta entonces intentaba estar lejos de la niña que no paraba de molestarlo como si fuera un juguete.

-¡Suéltame!- pidió.

Las orejas de Jack se pararon de repente, y él abrió los ojos celestes.

Los demás lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Parece que tienes visitas- le dijo Sky, con las orejas escuchando algo.

Sonó el timbre.

Se miraron los cuatro, y Jack se acerco a la puerta del departamento.

-Yuu-kun, ¿estás aquí?- escucharon desde fuera.

-¡¿Kudou-san?!- se sorprendió Yuu, y abrió la puerta mientras Jack y Sky, de un salto sorprendiendo a Damemon, se ocultaron en el techo.

-Hola~- la mujer peli naranja entro contenta- Taiki me contó sobre que te están protegiendo. Y pensé en venir a hacerte un poco de compañía- mostro una canasta- Traje una tarta-

-Ah- el rubio se quedo sin palabras- Gra-Gracias-

-Disculpe las molestias, dame- le dijo agradecido Damemon.

-Esta bien- sonrió la mujer, dejando la tarta en la mesa, y sacándola de la caja- ¿Tagiru-kun también esta en el _Digiquartz_?-

-Sí… Pero… No esta tan él- admitió el rubio.

-Y tú tampoco- le sonrió la mujer. Y, para su sorpresa, le abrazo- Esto debe ser muy difícil. Pero estas con tu compañero- miró sonriendo a Damemon, quien correspondió la sonrisa. Miró al rubio- Así que no te entristezcas. Todos están bien, nadie esta herido ni en un verdadero peligro, ya que, mientras estén juntos, nada podrá contra ustedes-

Yuu la miró sorprendido, y sonrió agradecido.

-Gracias, Kudou-san-

-Cuando quieras- le sonrió Yuno,- Por cierto, hay algo que no me cuadra…-

-¿Qué cosa?- Damemon se le acerco.

-¿Por qué la familia de Luke se oculta de mí?- señalo el techo, donde Jack y Sky casi se caen de la impresión.

-¡Eh! ¡¿Nos… Nos detectaste?!- se sorprendió Sky, mientras Jack aún no salía del asombro.

-Sí. Ustedes no se comparan con Luke. Él sí sabe pasar desapercibido- aseguro Yuno, sacando cinco platos para la tarta.

Jack y Sky, de la sorpresa, resbalaron y cayeron encima de Yuu.

-¡Ah! ¡Yuu!- Damemon lo miró.

-Es… Estoy… bien…-

-¡Oye, mujer! ¡¿Cómo conoces a Luke?!- le pregunto Jack, parándose.

-¡Es imposible que lo conozcas!- aseguro Sky, parándose.

-¿Cómo?- Yuno dejo de partir la tarta en cinco-… ¿Luke nunca les hablo de mi?-

-¡¿Y quien eres para empezar?!-

Yuno parpadeo sorprendida, y sonrió. Pero la sonrisa dejo helados a Jack, Sky, Yuu y Damemon.

-Vaya, vaya…- la mujer enterró con _**algo**_ de fuerza la cuchilla en la tarta- Parece que Luke tendrá una _**charlita**_ conmigo cuando lo encuentre-

-Oye, Yuu… ¿Y ella es…?- le pregunto Jack.

-L-La mamá de Taiki-san, Kudou Yuno-san… Y no tengo idea como sabe de Luke- aseguro- Solo se que lo conocía de antes junto al padre de Taiki-san, a él y a los padres de Sam.

-¡¿Conoció a la señorita Hinata y a señor Félix?!-

-¡AH!- Yuno miró encantada a Sky- ¡¿Entonces la tal _Jefa _es la hija de Félix y Hinata-chan?!- pregunto emocionada. La joven la miró sorprendida, y asintió cautelosamente-¡Que alegría! ¡Luke nunca me dijo que tuvieron una hija y aún no salgo de la sorpresa!- miro a ambos hermanos- ¿Cómo se encuentran Félix y Hinata-chan?-

Pero se quedo callada. Ambos hermanos tenían las orejas gachas…

Yuu abrió los ojos, recordando lo que dijo Sam el primer día de clases…

_Mis padres murieron cuando tenía ocho años…_

-Ay no…- murmuro, sin darse cuenta que Yuno lo miró.

-… ¿Yuu-kun?

En ese momento, una sombra apareció debajo de los cinco.

-¡Esta aquí!- Jack apretó el botón de su comunicador- ¡Jefa, está a_AGH!-

Como los demás, empezó a ser arrastrado a la sombra.

-¡Yuu!- se asusto Damemon.

-Estoy- bien- aseguro Yuu, más preocupado por Yuno que por él.

Los cinco fueron atraídos a las sombras, y, cuando salieron, se encontraron en la plaza del _Digiquartz_.

-… Esto… ¿Es el Digiquartz?- murmuró sorprendida Yuno, en el piso como los demás.

-¡Kudou-san!- Yuu se le acerco y la ayudo a pararse.

Jack, Sky y Damemon se pusieron frente a ellos, para protegerlos de aquel digimon negro que estaba a unos metros…

-DarkKnightmon-murmuro Yuu.

-¿Él… es DarkKnightmon?- se sorprendió Yuno.

-Cuanto tiempo, Yuu. ¿Has jugado bien?-le pregunto el caballero negro.

-DarkKnightmon. Te equivocas si lástimas a Yuu-dame- aseguro Damemon.

-¡Lo que Damy dijo!- apoyo Sky, sacando semillas de su bolsillo, y Jack chocaba sus puños, que fueron rodeados de agua.

-¿Damemon? Ya veo... Renaciste antes que yo... Y veo que tienes unos curiosos aliados. Pero dudo que tú fuerza haya cambiado-señalo DarkKnightmon.

-¡No dejare que dañes a Yuu!-sentencio el digimon blanco.

-¿Lastimarlo? Solo quiero hablar-

-¡Mentira!-

-¡Hasta nosotros sabemos que mientes, caballero!- le dijo enojado Jack- ¡Solo quieres el Darknes Loader, pero no te dejaremos!

-¡Esperen!- llamo Yuu. Sus amigos lo miraron.-Damemon, está bien- se coloco al lado de su compañero.

-Pero...-

-También quiero hablar con él- Yuu miro al caballero negro.

-Oh. Entonces déjame escucharte-pidió el digimon negro.

-You- miro preocupada Sky al joven. Él sonrió.

-Está bien- le dijo Yuno, sorprendiendo a la joven. La mujer se veía seria, pero segura.

-DarkKnightmon- el rubio lo miró triste- ¿Tú... me odias?-.

Ambos digimon y los dos I.A lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Odiarte ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-se extraño DarkKnightmon.

-Porque yo no te odio. Te considero mi amigo. A pesar de que me engañaste. Y usaste a Nee-san para tus propósitos. No te odio. Todos podemos cometer errores. DarkKnightmon... No tenemos que pelear ni nada. Seamos compañeros-pidió el joven.

-...Yuu...-se sorprendió Damemon.

DarkKnightmon comenzó a reír. Ambos compañeros lo miraron sorprendidos, y los dos hermanos se pusieron en posición de pelea.

-¿Amigos? Se nota que sigues siendo el mismo niño ingenuo que creyó en un mundo donde nadie sufre-rio DarkKnightmon- Pero no te preocupes, Yuu. No voy a matarte ni nada por el estilo. Vine porque quiero tu xros loader, como dijo este ser de orejas largas.

-¡Di liebre!-

-Ese xros loader antes era el Darknes Loader. Volveré a ocuparlo. Además, he notado que tienes pocos digimon: _SuperStarmon, RoockChessmon, Octomon_... Y por supuesto. Tienes a Damemon, que evoluciona a _Tuwarmon_. Si absorbiera a esos digimon y volviera a usar el Darknes Loader, me volvería lo suficientemente fuerte como para destronar a Shoutmon ¿No crees?-

Yuu miro horrorizado a DarkKnightmon. Yuno lo miró asustada.

-No... ¡No te dejaré lastimarlos! ¡Damemon, SuperStarmon, RoockChessmon y Octomon son mis compañeros y amigos! ¡No lo hagas! ¡DarkKnightmon, por favor! ¡No cometas el mismo error que provoco tú final!-

-No lo volveré a cometer Yuu. Te lo aseguro- DarkKnightmon empezó a acercarse- Estos cuatro digimon poseen una gran fuerza... Pero no la resistencia suficiente para impedir que los absorba. Así que Yuu ¿Por qué no le haces este favor a tu viejo amigo?-

-¡No sabes lo que significa esa palabra!- aseguro ahora enojado Jack, golpeando el piso con ambas manos.

Un torrente de agua se abalanzo al digimon oscuro, quien, de un movimiento de su lanza, la deshizo, pero Sky había estado deslizándose por el liquido, quedando en el aire cuando desapareció.

-¡Toma!- le lanzó sus semillas, que, antes de llegar a él, se habían convertido en raíces con enormes espinas, que se enroscaron en el cuerpo del caballero.

-¡Jefa!- llamó Jack, sacando de nuevo su comunicador.

-_¡Vamos para allá! ¡Resistan todo lo que puedan! ¡Ya Delta A y los demás se están asegurando que no vayan Kopierer a la zona!_- se escucho la voz de la joven.

-¿Nada de Kopierer?- pregunto DarkKnightmon, sin prestar atención a las raíces que se enroscaban a su alrededor- Ya veo, quieren dejarle el paso libre a _OmegaShoutmon_- y, de un movimiento, destrozo las raíces con una gran facilidad.

Sky abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Sky!- llamó asustado Yuu, cuando el caballero abalanzó su lanza a ella, quien se cubrió con los brazos.

Abrió los ojos al no notar nada, y vio, sorprendida, a su hermano frente a ella rodeado de energía negra, con los brazos extendidos a aquel muro de hielo que la había protegido.

-_Aktiviert Defense System- _murmuro Jack, con sus ojos celestes brillando.

DarkKnightmon saco su lanza del hielo, que se derrumbo.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué poder es ese?- murmuro sorprendido Damemon.

-_Defense System_- murmuro Yuno, y el rubio y su compañero la miraron- El Sistema de Defensa de Hielo. Protege y crea un hielo tan fuerte, que si es ocupado por un experto, puede ser más resistente que el _Diamante_… Pero Jack-kun… Él no sabe como se debe ocupar…-

-¿Cómo…?- Yuu la miró sorprendido.

-Porque Luke es un experto ocupando ese sistema- le aseguro Yuno, seria.

Jack golpeo sus puños, que eran rodeados de hielo, y golpeo el aire en dirección al caballero, lanzando lanzas de hielo hacia él. Pero, para su sorpresa, DarkKnightmon simplemente, con un movimiento de su lanza, las deshizo.

-Un poder interesante es el que tienes- aseguro el caballero, acercándose. Ambos hermanos empezaron a retroceder- Pero, esta incompleto. No sabes ocuparlo adecuadamente. Puedo darme cuenta que solo creas hielo por crearlo, sin importarte su consistencia ni su dureza-

-Pues… Ya tengo suficiente con que Slayerdramon me lo diga como para que tú lo hagas- murmuro molesto Jack- Sky, retrocede-

-Pero-

-¡Hazlo!-

-¡Cuidado-dame!-

Ambos miraron para adelante.

DarkKnightmon empezó a hacer girar su lanza a gran velocidad, cargándola de oscuridad.

-¡Jack, Sky!- se asusto Yuu.

_-¡Vortex Betrayal!_- lanzó potente haces de energía a ambos hermanos.

Ocurrió una explosión, de la cual Yuu y Yuno, protegidos por _Tuwarmon_, salieron de ella.

-¡Jack, Sky! ¡NO!- se asusto el rubio, cuando su compañero aterrizo a varios metros.

Yuno abrió los ojos, asustada, al igual que el joven y su compañero al ver cuando el humo de deshizo.

Había una defectuosa muralla de hielo destruida, y, frente a los restos de esta, DarkKnightmon vió con suficiencia a Jack jadeando en el piso boca arriba. Había protegido a Sky con su cuerpo, quien, sentada a su lado, tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos.

-… ¿Jacky…?-

-Es… Estoy…- jadeo Jack, pero escupió sangre.

La joven abrió los ojos completamente.

-¡Jack!- Yuu se le acerca si su compañero no se lo impide.

-¡Es peligroso!- le aseguro, pero estaba tan preocupado como el joven.

Yuno, en cambio, se tapó la boca, asustada.

-¿Sangre?- DarkKnightmon lo miró algo sorprendido- ¿Cómo es posible? Eres un Inteligencia Artificial…-

-¿Inteligencia Artificial…?- murmuro Sky, apretando sus puños- Cierto… Eso es todo lo que piensan de nosotros…- de repente, fue rodeada de energía gris-… Solo seres creados para pelear… No piensan que tenemos sentimientos, que tenemos seres queridos… Que tenemos familia... ¡No te diferencias a los humanos!- le grito al caballero parándose, quien se sorprendió al ver que los ojos de la joven se habían puesto color rojo brillante.

-No… Sky- Jack se sentó de apoco- Sky…-

-¡No permitiré que hables de mi hermano de esa manera! ¡Digimon!- aseguro la joven.

-Es… Esto es…- murmuro Tuwarmon, mientras sentían la ventisca del poder de Sky.

-… No puede ser… ¿Sky… también tiene un _Descontrol_…?- murmuro Yuu, abriendo los ojos, totalmente sorprendido.

La joven, rodeada de aura gris, se abalanzó al caballero, pero, desapareció, y, en un rayo, apareció detrás de él.

Yuno abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-Ese…- murmuro, y el rubio la miró-… Ese es _System Speed_

-¡SKY!- se asusto Jack, pero era tarde.

DarkKnightmon suspiro, y, de un movimiento, lanzó a la joven de un golpe con su lanza contra unos árboles.

-¡SKY!- se asusto Yuu.

La joven, con su energía desapareciendo, intento pararse, pero solo cayó de nuevo al piso. Abrió un poco sus ojos verdes, pero después los cerro, mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su sien…

-¡No!- el rubio se le acerco- Estarás bien- le aseguro, y la entro en su xros loader.

Yuno lo miro sorprendida.

-¡¿Cómo…?!- Jack intento pararse-¡¿Cómo te atreves… a lastimar a mi hermana?!- pero el caballero lo golpeo, y hubiera chocado contra los edificios si Tuwarmon no hace aparecer una de sus redes en medio de una pared y un poste de energía, haciendo que Jack aterrizara en la red digital.

-¡Jack!- se asusto más Yuu, al ver que estaba inconsciente.

-¡Yuu, no te acerques! ¡Aléjate todo lo que puedas con Kudou-san!- le pidió Tuwarmon, sacando sus dos espadas.

-¡No!- se asusto el rubio.

-Que interesante...-DarkKnightmon miró a su antiguo servidor, y se puso en posición de pelea-...Bien, veamos lo que puedes hacer. Solo espero, que sea mejor que lo que me demostraron ambos I.A.-

-¡No dejare que lastimes a Yuu! _¡Mantis Dance!_- Tuwarmon ataco a DarkKnightmon.

* * *

-_¡Soul Crusher!_- Shoutmon golpeo a varios Kopierer con la apariencia de pumas.

Estaba peleando contra esos Kopierer, junto a Kokoromon, que usaba su martillo en llamas, mientras Taiki estaba a unos metros lejos. Estaban acorralados en un callejón.

-¡Rayos!- se enojo el dragón- ¡Justo cuando DarkKnightmon aparece!-

-No podemos permanecer mucho tiempo así- murmuro Taiki, preocupado por el rubio- Si al menos Pinocchimon estuviera en el xros loader- miró su artefacto color rojo, pero él no tenía ningún digimon- Un minuto. Kokoromon, podrías hacer una digixros con Shoutmon. Con tus poderes de fuego…-

-¡No!- negó de repente más asustada la digimon- ¡Nadie debe hacer DigiXros conmigo!-

El dragón rojo, después de lanzarle sus bolas de fuego a un Kopierer, la miró extrañado.

-¿Kokoromon?-

Ella lo miró decidida.

-Salven a Yuu- pidió, y se quito su pulsera amarilla.

Al hacerlo, todos los Kopierer que los rodeaban se quedaron mirando ese objeto, como hipnotizados.

-Kokoromon… ¿Qué estas…?- murmuro más asustado Shoutmon.

-¡Kopierer! ¡Tengo un banquete en mano! ¡Vengan por él!- grito la digimon, y dio un saltó, aterrizando en unos edificios.

-¡Kokoromon, no!- se asusto Taiki. Lo había comprendido. Esas pulseras tenían la esencia de una poderosa evolución… Y eso es lo que les interesa a esas criaturas moradas.

Los Kopierer rugieron, y empezaron a escalar las paredes del callejón para acercarse a la digimon.

-¡Kokoromon!- rugió Shoutmon, enojado- ¡Ven!-

-¡Los distraeré!- les grito Kokoromon- ¡Ayuden a Yuu!- pidió.

-¡Kokoromon!- el dragón lo miró angustiado. Ella le sonrió, algo triste.

-Lo siento…- se disculpo, pero tuvo que retroceder porque uno de los Kopierer Puma ya había llegado al techo, y se fue corriendo, saltando por los techos, para esquivar a los demás.

Ambos compañeros se quedaron solos en el callejón.

A Shoutmon se le resbalo el micrófono y cayó de rodillas.

-…Debemos irnos, Shoutmon. No podemos desaprovechar la oportunidad que…- pero Taiki no pudo decir más… Estaba tan conmocionado como su compañero.

-No tendré piedad con DarkKnightmon- murmuro el dragón. Su amigo lo miró-… Si le pasa algo a Kokoromon… Tendré que romper mi regla de ya no eliminar a algún digimon-

Taiki lo miró serio. Sabía lo que sentía Shoutmon por la digimon que acababa de usarse como distracción para darles la oportunidad de salvar a Yuu…

* * *

-¡Tuwarmon!- se asusto Yuu, cuando su compañero fue lanzado hacia unos edificios, después de que DarkKnightmon simplemente sacudiera su lanza.

-Tuwarmon ¿Ahora recuerdas por qué tú eras mi subordinado y yo tú amo?-le pregunto DarkKnightmon.

-No te permitiré… Seguir lastimando a Yuu… Ya no más- aseguro el digimon ninja, levantándose y sacando sus rotas espadas.

DarkKnightmon lo miró divertido. La punta de su lanza tomo un brillo morado. El caballero dio un salto para atrás. Y antes que Tuwarmon pudiera hacer algo. La punta brillante de la lanza lanzo un rayo morado que atravesó al digimon.

Tuwarmon cayó boca abajo.

-¡TUWARMON!- Yuu fue a ayudarlo. Mientras que Yuno se quedo helada

-¡No...! ¡Yuu... no te... acerques...!-le pidió el digimon ninja, quien intentaba detener el sangrado de la herida. Pero le era imposible.

La evolución se cancelo.

-¡Regresa!-Yuu hizo regresar a Damemon a su xros loader.

-Bien- DarkKnightmon apareció detrás de Yuu, quien se dio vuelta asustado- Seguimos- el digimon levanto su mano y la acerco a Yuu.

-DarkKnightmon... No lo hagas...-pidió el joven rubio.

Pero una roca choco en la cabeza del digimon, quien por la sorpresa se detuvo. Ambos miraron a Yuno, quien, para sorpresa del rubio, fue quien lanzó la piedra.

-¡Detente de una buena vez!- le exigió enojada Yuno- ¡El tener poder no te da el derecho de hacer lo que quieras!- le aseguro- ¡Solo demuestras la poca capacidad que tienes para escoger como utilizarlo!-

-Kudou-san…- murmuro Yuu sorprendido, sin saber si fue por la sorpresa de lo que dijo, o a quien se lo dijo.

-Vaya, ¿así que Kudou-san?- DarkKnightmon la miró, y Yuu se arrepintió de haber hablado- Sí… Hay un gran parecido con Taiki-kun- la apunto con su lanza. Yuno retrocedió.

-¡No lo hagas!- le pidió el rubio.

Pero el caballero negro simplemente, desde la punta de su lanza, disparo un rayo de energía oscuro en dirección a la mujer. Pero una figura la alejo rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué?!- se sorprendió el caballero.

La figura se detuvo derrapando, y Yuno miró sorprendida a Luke, que la tenía en brazos.

-¡Luke!- se alegro la peli naranja, mientras él se agachaba y la dejaba en el suelo.

Pero él no la miró, sino que se fijo en Jack. La red se había desvanecido, así que estaba en el suelo, inconsciente. Él frunció el ceño, y, cuando la miró, abrió los ojos sorprendido…

-¿De nuevo esa liebre?- pregunto molesto DarkKnightmon.

-¡Kudou-san!- Yuu se les acerco- ¡Esta herida!- se asusto.

La mujer se sorprendió, y, cuando se movió, se dio cuenta que su brazo estaba algo quemado… El rayo la rozo. Se lo agarro, intentando no gemir de dolor. Miró a Luke, quien se paró de repente y empezó a acercarse a DarkKnightmon, mientras era rodeado de energía blanca.

El caballero negro frunció el ceño y retrocedió unos pasos. Sabía reconocer los ojos de un asesino cuando los veía. Y los ojos de Luke no tenían vida…

La liebre estaba enojado por completo.

-¡Luke, no!- Yuno intento detenerlo, agarrándolo de la chaqueta, pero se le resbalo- ¡No pelees!-

-¿Kudou-san…?- se sorprendió Yuu.

-¡No… pelees!- la mujer se puso frente a él, quien se detuvo, pero aún tenía su energía blanca rodeándolo- ¡No uses tu _Sistema de Ataque_!-

Luke frunció el ceño y la paso de largo.

-¡Es solo una quemadura!- le dijo, y, para detenerlo, lo abrazo por detrás- ¡Estoy bien! ¡Y Jack y Sky también están bien…! ¡No pelees! ¡No eres un arma…! ¡No debes pelear solo por estar enojado! ¡No lo hagas, por favor!-

Luke la miró de reojo, y abrió los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta que unas lagrimas cursaban su rostro. De apoco el brillo volvió a sus ojos rojos, y su energía blanca desapareció.

-… Kudou-san- murmuro Yuu, acercándose a ellos. La mujer no paraba de llorar en silencio.

-No pelees… No…- pidió.

Luke hizo una mueca, y después miró adelante, cuando DarkKnightmon puso su lanza a unos centímetros de su cara.

-¡Luke!- se asusto Yuu. Yuno levantó la mirada, asustada.

-… Misteriosos… Esa es la palabra para ustedes. ¿Inteligencias Artificiales? ¿Por qué lo dudo cuando lo digo?- se pregunto DarkKnightmon-¿Me responderías, Luke-kun?-

-_¡Hard Rock Damashii!_-

Las bolas de fuego impactaron donde hace unos segundos estaba DarkKnightmon, quien había dado un salto a tiempo para esquivar la técnica. El Caballero miro molesto a OmegaShoutmon y a Taiki, quienes estaban en la calle frente a la plaza.

-¡Taiki-san!-se alegro Yuu.

-¡Yuu! ¡¿Mamá?!- el joven se les acerco preocupado. El dragón dorado miró sorprendido a la mujer.

-… Ta… Taiki- murmuro la mujer, dejando de abrazar a Luke, pero de repente las fuerzas la abandonaron y hubiera caído al piso si la liebre no la toma en brazos.

-¡Mamá!- el joven se les acerco, y se asusto al ver la herida en su brazo.

La mujer estaba inconsciente

-¡Yuno-san!- se asusto OmegaShoutmon.

-El ataque de DarkKnightmon…- murmuro Yuu, asustado- No es solo una quemadura-

La liebre de ojos rojos miró preocupado a la mujer, y después a su hijo.

-¿Estará… bien?- se atrevió a preguntar. El asintió- ¿Y Damemon?- miró a rubio. Este miró su xros loader- ¡¿Dónde están Jack y Sky?!- recordó a ambos hermanos.

-Sky esta en mi xros loader… Pero- Yuu miro preocupado el punto donde Jack estaba inconsciente.

El dragón dorado miró a la liebre herido, y apretó los puños, enojado.

-DarkKnightmon… Parece que aunque hayas renacido, sigues siendo retorcido-murmuro el dragón dorado.

-¿Estas enojado?-le pregunto DarkKnightmon.

-¿Tú que crees?-bolas de fuego aparecieron en las manos de OmegaShoutmon- No paras de causarle daño a Yuu. Lastimaste a mis amigos. Y te atreviste a ponerle un dedo encima a Yuno-san… ¡Más te vale prepararte para las consecuencias, DarkKnightmon!- rugió el dragón dorado.

-Dime, OmegaShoutmon ¿Crees simplemente que por qué eres el Rey serás capaz de derrotarme? ¡No bromees!-DarkKnightmon señalo al dragón dorado- ¡Sigues siendo el digimon que solo ha salido victorioso de sus batallas gracias a un humano!- para su sorpresa, su enemigo le sonrió.

-Gracias. Me halaga que digas eso. Mi verdadera fuerza proviene de Taiki. Eso solo demuestra que nuestros lazos son más poderosos que tú avaricia- hizo aparecer dos bolas de fuego en sus puños- DarkKnightmon, tendré que eliminarte aquí y ahora. Eres un peligro para mi pueblo-

El caballero se preparó.

* * *

Tagiru se agacho para esquivar al Kopierer gato que se le abalanzó.

-¡¿Un gato?!- Gumdramon miró enojado al gato morado que les impedía pasar- ¡Deja de estorbar…!- pero el minino se le abalanzo y empezó a arañarle la cara- ¡AY!-

-¡Suéltalo!- el joven de googles agarro por la cola al felino, pero sin resultado. Había clavado sus garras en el rostro del pequeño.

-¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY!-

Arriba, aburrida, la Jefa miraba la escena apoyando su mentón en su mano.

"Par de idiotas…" suspiro.

Se levanto, saltó y aterrizo al lado del joven de googles, sobresaltándolo. Y, de una patada, la Jefa mando a volar al Kopierer, liberando al pequeño.

-Ay… Ay- Gumdramon tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, ya que tenía las marcas de los rasguños en su carita.

-_Deberías aprovechar que sus Espinas estaban en las garras traseras_- le dijo la joven.

-Gra… gracias Jefa…- jadeo el joven de googles.

-_¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te eché porque eres un inútil que se acobarda y tienen algo que el enemigo quiere_-

-¡DarkKnightmon no es el enemigo!- aseguro Tagiru- ¡Vamos a ayudarlo! ¡A ayudar a Yuu!-

-_¿Ah, sí?_- se cruzo de brazos.

-¡Confía en mí, Jefa! ¡Danos esta oportunidad! ¡Ya no debe haber más muertes por un antiguo conflicto!-

Ella lo miró un rato, y sonrió, sabiendo que él no lo sabía porque su casco ocultaba el gesto.

-_Vamos. Te indicaré donde se esta efectuando la batalla_- ella empezó a correr.

-¡Es-Espera!- pidió el joven, y junto a su adolorido compañero, siguió a la Jefa.

* * *

-_¡Beat Slash!_-el dragón dorado hizo girar sus piernas como un taladro y con ellas se abalanzo al digimon negro, rompiéndole parte de su armadura. DarkKnightmon se elevo muy molesto. Tenia dos heridas y más encima estaba quemado, ya que no pudo protegerse de las técnicas de fuego del dragón.

_-__ ¡__Vortex Betrayal!_- lanzo los rayos hacia OmegaShoutmon, quien los esquivo a gran velocidad, y, de un saltó, se abalanzo al caballero, y le dio tal puñetazo, que lo lanzó a varios metros en el aire. El dragón dorado aterrizo.

_-¡Heavy Metal Vulcan!-_ disparo contra el digimon negro, quien los detuvo con su lanza.

El dragón dorado miro mas enojado al caballero negro, quien le devolvió la misma mirada.

-… OmegaShoutmon- murmuro algo preocupado Taiki. Su compañero estaba cumpliendo lo que le había dicho antes: Estaba atacando a matar.

Luke, a su lado y con Yuno en sus brazos, lo miró de reojo.

La batalla continuo, y Yuu, al lado de Jack, entro a la liebre de ojos celestes a su xros loader. Miró el combate. Cerro los ojos, asustado, y apretó sus puños… Quería que se detuviera, que pararan…

-¡DETENGAN ESTO AHORA!- la voz de Tagiru resonó en el lugar, haciendo que ambos digimon cesaran sus ataques.

Todos miraron para arriba y vieron a Tagiru, junto a la Jefa, en la espalda de Arresterdramon, acercándose desde el cielo.

Arresterdramon aterrizo en medio de ambos digimon.

-¡Tagiru, Jefa!- se sorprendió Taiki.

-_No estuvo mal el vuelo_- le dijo la joven al chico de googles, bajándose de la espalda del digimon.

-¡Arresterdramon! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- rugió enojado el dragón dorado.

-¡Taiki-san! ¡No tenemos por qué pelear contra DarkKnightmon!-informo Tagiru.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-se sorprendieron Taiki y OmegaShoutmon.

Yuu abrió los ojos sorprendido, mientras que Luke frunció el ceño. DarkKnightmon miró curioso a los dos compañeros.

-¡Pienso igual que él! ¡No es necesario esta pelea!-apoyo Arresterdramon.

-¡¿TÚ TAMBIEN?!-se enfureció OmegaShoutmon- ¡Arresterdramon, escucha lo que estás diciendo!-señalo a DarkKnightmon- ¡Este digimon causo un gran daño a nuestro mundo! ¡¿Y lo apoyas?!-

-¡No lo apoyamos!-aclaro Tagiru- ¡Solo pensamos que esta pelea no es necesaria! ¡La guerra que tuvieron contra el Bagra Army termino hace ya un año y medio! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡No veo porque no dejan de pelear!-

-Tagiru…-se sorprendió Taiki. Su compañero también se quedo sin palabras… Era cierto. La guerra termino, así que ¿por qué seguían peleando?

-¡Yuu! ¡¿Tú considera a DarkKnightmon tú amigo?!-le pregunto el joven de googles.

-Si, pero...-murmuro Yuu.

-¡No digas "pero"!-se enojó Arresterdramon- ¡Si piensas que él es tú amigo, es porque lo es! ¡Al igual que yo pensé eso sobre Betsumon!-

DarkKnightmon comenzó a reír. Tagiru y su compañero lo miraron molestos. La jefa lo miró de reojo.

-¡¿En serio pueden ser tan inocentes?!-rio DarkKnightmon.

-¡No somos inocentes! ¡Sabemos bien lo que decimos! ¡Y nadie nos va a contradecir!-sentencio Tagiru.

-DarkKnightmon, tú te sientes solo. Por eso deseas poder. Crees que con poder vas a eliminar tu soledad ¡Pero te equivocas! ¡Solo con tus verdaderos amigos podrás eliminarla! ¡Y tú mejor amigo está ahí!-Arresterdramon señal a Yuu- ¡A pesar de que el decidió que eres el enemigo, parte de su corazón le dice que eres su amigo! ¡Aunque le hayas causado un gran daño!-

-¡Cállate!-grito furioso DarkKnightmon- ¡No hablen de lo que no saben!-abalanzándose a ellos y golpeo al dragón morado, haciendo que su compañero cayera y él chocara contra OmegaShoutmon, haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso.

-¡OmegaShoutmon!-se preocupo Taiki.

-Duele- murmuro Tagiru, sentándose y sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Tagiru, cuidado!- aviso Yuu.

El joven miró arriba pero la lanza de DarkKnightmon no le dio porque fue detenida por la Jefa, quien rápidamente había sacado su espada de energía, chocando su arma con la del digimon. La sujetaba con ambas manos, una en el mango y la otra en el filo, porque se había dado cuenta que el caballero era más fuerte que antes.

-¡Jefa!- se asusto Tagiru.

-_No grites_- le pidió, mientras que la fuerza del caballero hacía que ella retrocediera, dejando marcas en el piso.

DarkKnightmon frunció el ceño. No le agradaba que una simple humana fuera capaz de detener sus ataques con su propia fuerza. Era humillante.

Levanto su otro brazo.

-_Perfecto, lo que me faltaba_- se dio cuenta fastidiada la joven. Sabía que no iba a poder esquivar un golpe con el otro brazo- _¡Akashi!_- lo miró de reojo-_Sigue tus ideales_- le recordó.

El joven lo miró sorprendido.

DarkKnightmon sacudió su brazo libre hacia ella, lanzándola contra un edificio y chocando en él.

-¡JEFA!- se asusto Tagiru.

Luke levantó la vista.

De los escombros del choque, para sorpresa del caballero negro, el pulgar de la Jefa salió, para tranquilizar a los demás.

-Monstruo- murmuro el caballero- No es humana-

-Arresterdramon… No te metas- le ordeno el dragón dorado, aliviado como su aprendiz al ver que la Jefa estaba bien.

-Lo siento, Rey, pero esta vez le tendré que pedir, que confíe en mi- contradijo el dragón morado, sorprendiéndolo-¡DarkKnightmon!- se abalanzó al caballero, sin esperar la respuesta de su Rey-

El digimon oscuro abalanzo su lanza a él, pero fue detenida por las manos de Arrestredamon, sorprendiéndolo.

-No soy el aprendiz del Rey por nada-le informo Arrestredamon.

-DarkKnightmon, es cierto que nosotros no sabemos mucho. ¡Pero eso no nos impedirá mostrarte lo que realmente es eliminar la soledad!-sentencio Tagiru y se subió a la espalda de su compañero- ¡Yuu! ¡Nos encargaremos de dejarte el paso libre para que cazes a DarkKnightmon!-

Al escucharlo, sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Cazarlo?-se sorprendió Taiki.

-Sí. Si Arresterdramon y yo lo cazáramos, no podríamos curarlo de su soledad. ¡El único que puede es Yuu! ¡Así que haz lo de siempre! ¡Róbame la presa!-sonrió el joven de googles. Yuu sonrió y asintió decido.

-¡No me hagas reír!-DarkKnightmon empujo a Arresterdramon haciéndolo chocar contra una pared. El impacto lastimo a Tagiru- ¡¿Qué creen que pueden hacer ustedes?! ¡El único que podría contra mi es OmegaShoutmon!-

-Ci-cierto. El Rey podría darte fácilmente la paliza que mereces-murmuro Arresterdramon- Nosotros no podríamos en... en este nivel-

-¿Qué?-se extraño DarkKnightmon.

-... Nosotros dos tenemos algo que ni Taiki-san ni Shoutmon tienen-sonrió Tagiru. En ese momento, un circulo de datos verde apareció en la muñeca izquierda del joven de googles-... _¡Una Reliquia Digital!-_ Tagiru levanto su xros loader rojo oscuro. Y una energía celeste rodeo a Arresterdramon, obligando a DarkKnightmon alejarse de ellos. El digimon negro se sorprendió al ver que la energía tomaba la forma de un dragón- ¡Superior Mode!-

La energía rodeo por completo al digimon morado. Las partes de Arresterdramon se volvieron más fuerte. La energía desapareció para mostrar el cambio en el dragón.

-Arresterdramon... Superior Mode...-murmuro el dragón.

-¡¿Como?!-se sorprendió DarkKnightmon- ¡¿Superior Mode?!-

-¡AHORA!-grito Tagiru.

Arresterdramon S.M. se abalanzo a DarkKnightmon. Lo agarro de los hombros y lo elevo, sorprendiéndolo. No lo había visto, era mucho más rápido que OmegaShoutmon. En el cielo el dragón empezó a golpearlo con sus puños de manera tan rápida que el digimon negro tuvo que ponerse a la defensiva.

-_Esos dos están llenos de sorpresas_- le dijo la Jefa a OmegaShoutmon, mientras salía de los escombros y se limpiaba la suciedad del traje- _¿No lo crees, Rey?_- el dragón dorado no pudo evitar sonreír.

DarkKnightmon desapareció y apareció detrás de Arresterdramon S.M.

-¡La fuente de tú poder es ese niño!-sentencio el digimon negro, alzando su mano para agarrar a Tagiru, quien seguía lealmente en la espalda de su compañero.

La mano de DarkKnightmon fue tomada por la mano de un furioso Arresterdramon S.M.

-¡¿Crees que te dejare lastimar a Tagiru de nuevo?!- el dragón jaló a DarkKnightmon de un lado a otro hasta que lo lanzo fuertemente al suelo- ¡No me subestimes!-

En el suelo. DarkKnightmon intentaba levantarse.

-¡Tagiru, sujétate bien!-pidió Arrestredamon S.M.

-¡SI!-

El dragón morado se abalanzo hacia el piso a una gran velocidad, con su puño listo y una gran energía celeste rodeándolo. Al golpear a DarkKnightmon provoco una gran explosión. OmegaShoutmon uso su cuerpo para proteger a la Jefa, mientras que Taiki y Yuu se cubrieron con los brazos, y Luke atrajo más a Yuno, para protegerla de las secuelas.

La Jefa estaba cruzada de brazos, sin inmutarse, al fin y al cabo, no era el primer _Superior Mode _que veía. Su casco no dejaba ver la sonrisa en su rostro. Tagiru y Gumdramon habían aprendido a seguir más su corazón que lo que dicen los demás.

El humo se disipo y se pudo ver a un lastimado DarkKnightmon en el suelo, en medio de un cráter, y en el borde de este a Arresterdramon S.M, a su lado estaba Tagiru, quien tenía su mano en su brazo, el cual sangraba.

-Lo siento, Tagiru. Fuiste afectado-se disculpo el dragón morado.

-Está bien. Aún debemos aprender a usar este poder-sonrió Tagiru.

El joven de googles miro serio a Yuu. Quien estaba al lado de Tuwarmon. Ambos compañeros miraban a DarkKnightmon.

-Tuwarmon…-murmuro Yuu.

-Sí…. _Digi Ninpu- Telaraña_-el digimon ninja envolvió a DarkKnightmon en una red verde. El caballero oscuro fue rodeado de un circulo de datos morados. Desapareció y apareció encerrado en un cubo morado encima del xros loader de Yuu.

-Digimon... Captura Completa-murmuro Yuu. Mirando como DarkKnightmon se levantaba en el cubo.

-_¿Realmente quieres esto?_-le pregunto DarkKnightmon.

-Somos amigos-sonrió Yuu. DarkKnightmon, pero, de repente, se agarro la cabeza.

-_¿Qué…? ¡AGH!- _grito, haciendo que los presentes miraran el cubo sorprendidos-_¡AGH! ¡¿Qué… es esto…?! Proyecto Iluminati… Virus… Solitario… Apocalymon… -_ Al decir eso. La Jefa y Luke abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-¡DarkKnightmon!-se preocupo Yuu.

-_Esos humanos... ¿Qué me hicieron?...Kopierer...Su nave... ¡Oscuridad…!-_el digimon grito y se cayó de rodillas

-¡¿Qué le pasa?!-se preocupó el rubio

-_Esta recordando-_murmuro la Jefa, cruzándose de brazos..

-¡¿Recordando?!-se Tagiru la miró extrañado y algo asustado- ¡¿Q-Qué significa eso?!-

Ella lo miró un rato y suspiro. Tenían el derecho de escuchar su hipótesis.

-_Escucha. Me extrañaba que SkullKnightmon y DeadlyAxemon no renacieran como digimon puros... Parece que en el momento de renacer fueron atrapados..._-medito la Jefa, armando el puzle con las pistas que tenía-_...El Proyecto Iluminati debió hacerle algo a SkullKnightmon y a DeadlyAxemon para que siguieran siendo oscuros... Y los mandaron al Digiquartz para... Para... Para conseguir que ellos obtuvieran el xros loader que antes fue Darknes Loader_-se dio cuenta la joven- _Les grabaron esa idea en sus datos, así se aseguraban. Pero al cazarlos, esos datos modificados desaparecieron, y por eso DarkKnightmon está sufriendo las secuelas de recordar lo que le sucedió_-sentencio la joven. Mirando como el caballero negro se agarraba la cabeza y gritaba de dolor.

El xros heart miro atónito a la joven. Luke frunció el ceño.

-¿Quieres decir…?- el Rey volvió a su forma de Shoutmon, al igual que su aprendiz a la de Gumdramon, y el compañero de Yuu a la de Damemon.

-¿DarkKnightmon vino a atacar a Yuu… por qué lo obligaron?- murmuro con un hilo de voz Damemon. Ella asintió.

-DarkKnightmon…- murmuro el rubio, y cerro los ojos tristemente.

-¿No podemos ayudarlo?- Taiki miró a la Jefa, quien seguía meditando.

-_No. Gritara de dolor hasta que recobre por completo su memoria que fue modificada_-le aseguro la Jefa- _O simplemente se agarrara la cabeza y no gritara. En resumen. Sufrirá hasta volver a ser como debió ser_-

-Cuando lo haga ¿Será un digimon puro?-se preocupo Yuu, guardando el xros loader, para que el caballero descansara.

-_Es seguro, aunque seguirá teniendo la apariencia de un caballero oscuro. Pero su interior será el de un digimon puro_-sentencio la Jefa-

-Sabes mucho-se dio cuenta Taiki- Y también… sabes defenderte-

-_Pues claro. Si no supiera todo eso. No podría ser la Jefa_-le señalo la joven.

-Jefa-llamo Tagiru, sonriendo- Gracias...- La joven lo miro sorprendida-... Por no intervenir en la pelea-

La Jefa tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de alivio y saco su comunicador.

_-A todos los miembros de Jäger. DarkKnightmon fue derrotado_-

Se escucho un grito de jubilo en el aparato.

-_¡Eso explica porque los Kopierer se están alejando!_- se escucho a Ranamon.

_-Por cierto_- la joven guardo el aparato-_Lamento que tu madre se viera involucrada_- se disculpo con Taiki, señalando con su pulgar a la mujer inconsciente.

-Ella… Esta bien- le sonrió algo triste el joven, recordando que ella no tenía idea de que su madre conocía a la liebre que la tenía en brazos.

-¡¿EH?!- escucharon.

Todos miraron a la pequeña figura que se les acerco, jadeando. Kokoromon se detuvo, apoyándose en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

-¡Kokoromon!- se alegro Taiki. Shoutmon la miró bruscamente.

-¡Ya…! ¡¿Ya se acabo?!- ella los miró molesta. Se podían ver en ellas unos cuantos rasguños, pero además de eso se veía bien- ¡Y-Y yo que me apresure para venir a ayudarles!- reclamo.

-_Bueno, veo que te encargaste de unos Kopierer, así que serviste de algo_- le dijo la jefa, mirando para otro lado.

Kokoromon dejo de jadear y la miró sorprendida. Era la primera vez, desde que le dio de baja, que le hablaba. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Ko…- murmuro Shoutmon, y antes de que ella reaccionara, él se le acerco y abrazo.

Taiki, la Jefa, Tagiru, Yuu, Damemon, y Gumdramon se quedaron en blanco. Luke parpadeo sorprendido.

-¿Eh? ¿Cuernomon?- Kokoromon lo miró sorprendida, en especial porque sintió un leve temblor en los brazos del dragón rojo.

-Idiota… No sabes lo preocupado que estaba…- murmuro, sin dejar de abrazarla- ¡Te dije que te iba a proteger!- la tomo de los hombros, algo molesto.

-No necesito protección- le sonrió, algo divertida- Pero gracias por preocuparte, Cuernomon-

Shoutmon la miró un rato, y sonrió.

-No necesitas agradecerme-la abrazo de nuevo.

-Lo sé- le sonrió- Pero… ¿por qué me abrazas?- le pregunto, sumamente curiosa.

El dragón cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y se separo de golpe, todo rojo. La digimon lo miró curiosa.

-_Estúpido dragón…_- la Jefa, de repente enojada, saca su katana si Tagiru, Taiki, Gumdramon y Damemon no se dan cuenta de ese detalle mortal y empiezan a impedírselo- _¡Suéltenme!_-

Y empezó a apalearlos. Yuu y Luke se quedaron mirando la bola de humo que se formo.

-Dime, Cuernomon- pidió Kokoromon, ignorando la pelea. El dragón miró para todos lados, sintiéndose más acalorado… Ella tenía unos muy bonitos ojos rojo oscuro- ¿Por qué?-

La Jefa dejo de golpear a Tagiru con la cabeza de Damemon, mientras Taiki y Damemon estaban bajo sus pies algo _nockaut_.

-¿Por qué… que cosa?- murmuro nervioso Shoutmon.

-Actúas raro. Mucho- admitió ella- Primero me dices que soy de desconfianza, y me tratas muy mal- empezó a contar- Después empiezas a tratarme bien, e incluso me dices que somos amigos y me pides que confíe en ti…- pero se quedo quieta, y miro totalmente sorprendida al Rey-…A-Acaso… Cuernomon… ¿Tu…?- murmuró, sin poder creerlo. Shoutmon se quedo quieto, sintiendo como se ponía más rojo. Ya estaba. Lo había descubierto-… ¡¿Eres de doble personalidad?!-

Ante eso, todos, excepto Luke, se cayeron de espaldas.

Kokoromon parpadeo sorprendida.

En verdad, era demasiado inocente.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar ^^.**

**Tengo una duda... Si a alguno no se le ocurre como son las formas de Luke y Jack pueden verlos en el icono que tengo en mi pagina de fanfiction.**

**-Si quieres que vean como somos, entonces pon un dibujo nuestro en la portada del fic. Porque solo esta Samy- menciono Jack, cruzado de brazos.**

**-Ella se ve más enigmática que tú. Pero Luke se le acerca bastante-**

**-¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué todos ponen a Luke en su lista de favoritos?!-**

**-Porque es _cool_- sonrió Kokoromon.**

**-Quédate calladita, que tu no apareces tampoco en la portada del fic-**

**-Pero aparezco en el icono en la pagina de fanfiction de _TheZoe611_- sonrió.**

**Jack la miró con cara de pocos amigos.**


	15. Kokoromon y la Identidad de los Kopierer

_El Secreto de Kokoromon. _

_La Verdadera Identidad de los Kopierer_

_El Mundo Digital, también conocido como __**Digimundo**__. Nació antes que el Mundo Humano, el cual ha sido capaz de hacer contacto con un 5% de este mundo, creando así su __**tecnología digital**__. Este contacto ha permitido que varias nuevas razas de digimon nazcan al mezclarse la información del mundo humano con el mundo digital, pero el origen verdadero de nuestro mundo sigue siendo un misterio, lleno de teorías, mitos y leyendas._

_La historia hasta ahora contada y la más posiblemente acercada a la verdad es la existencia de Yggdrasil._

_Yggdrasil, el __**Dios Digital**__, __**la Fuente de Energía Primaria**__, La __**Base de Datos Digital**__, y con sus otros nombres que lo complementan, es el ser más poderoso y divino que existe en el Mundo Digital, apareciendo o actuando en aquellos momentos de urgencia o peligro inminente para los pobladores de su tierra._

_Al principio, cuando nuestro mundo era un recién nacido, y solo Yggdrasil habitaba en él, era una base de datos vacíos, sin nada que informar, sin nada que recopilar, ni eliminar. Ante eso, con sus poderes y conocimientos, dio a luz a dos formas de vida, conocidos como __**Digimon Prototipos**__, pero también sus hijos: Dorumon y Ryudamon, los digimon mellizos._

_El crecimiento y desarrollo de ambos dragones fue una prueba de Yggdrasil, para apreciar la vida en dos diferentes entidades y saber si, con sus propias características e ideales, se podría vivir en paz y sin conflictos, conocimientos de los cuales deseaba comprender._

_Los años pasaron, y ambos hermanos no solo crecieron, sino que descubrieron un don que ni el propio Yggdrasil esperaba: La evolución. El cambio de forma y energía en un digimon._

_Cuando ambos digimon prototipos tomaron su mayor forma__**, **_**Alphamon y Ouryumon**, _el ser humano empezó a desarrollarse. Sin que ellos lo supieran, ambos hermanos los observaban. Sus avances primitivos, sus logros, sus crueles batallas por territorio… _

_Alphamon aprecio el don de los humanos en superarse, en querer subsistir en un mundo donde la naturaleza podría ser cruel, y al mismo tiempo amiga... Admiró su valentía… _

_Pero Ouryumon vio otra perspectiva del hombre… Vio las guerras por los territorios, las crueldades de los amos a sus esclavos, el deseo de la religión en obligar a su gente a creer y utilizándola para sus propios fines… Descubrió su oscuridad…_

"_Los humanos son valientes. Superan la adversidad. Compartamos su energía vital y convivamos juntos" le dijo el caballero negro a Yggdrasil._

"_Los humanos son egoístas, ambiciosos. Buscan el poder y la riqueza a partir del sufrimiento de los más débiles e inocentes… Son un peligro para nosotros… Eliminémoslos…" pidió decidido el dragón dorado a Yggdrasil._

"_No pueden juzgar a los humanos por lo que ven de ellos… La información de ambos es incompleta" les dijo el padre a los mellizos._

"_¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntaron ambos._

"_Véanlos… Aprendan"_

_Pero a Ouryumon la idea de acercarse a semejantes seres lo ofendió, pero, como Alphamon, obedeció._

_El caballero vislumbro al ser humano en aquella época en la que buscaban el significado de las estrellas, las constelaciones, y el universo…_

_Pero Ouryumon decidió ver más bajo… Vio la miseria, las pestes, y las clases sociales…_

"_Los Humanos son un peligro, están llenos de prejuicios que nos dañaran si nos descubren" le garantizo a Yggdrasil_

"_Como todo ser vivo tienen sus diferencias, pero la curiosidad es una muy grande. Buscan preguntas, buscan respuestas… Son seres enigmáticos, y, al mismo tiempo, hasta maravillosos" aseguro Alphamon._

_Ambos hermanos empezaron a tener complicaciones. Y Ouryumon, bañándose en la maldad que veía de los humanos, decidió tomar sus propias decisiones, asegurando que, si su padre no actuaria en contra de aquellos seres salvajes y crueles, él lo haría._

_Alphamon se opuso. _

_Pero hubo un cambio que sorprendió a padre e hijo. Ouryumon, al llenarse de la oscuridad del humano, volvió a evolucionar, pero no fue una evolución como hasta entonces era natural: Una Evolución Oscura. _

_Apocalymon, el primer virus digital, nació en el mundo._

_Yggdrasil grabo aquella información. La energía humana era capaz de afectar la data de sus creaciones, transformando no solo sus formas, también sus ideales._

_Ouryumon no fue la excepción. Como Apocalymon, deseo la destrucción del ser humano en su totalidad, y Alphamon se vio obligado a detenerlo_

_La batalla fue salvaje._

_Las huellas de sus ataques formaron la tierra y las montañas. La sangre verde de Apocalymon creo la oscuridad en el cielo, mientras que la sangre roja de Alphamon las estrellas, para iluminar aquella maldad. Las lágrimas del hermano del bien crearon el océano, los ríos y los lagos, de los cuales nacieron una réplica similar a la vegetación humana._

_Ambos poderes crearon la luna y el sol. Arriba y Abajo. Bien y el Mal…_

_El Mundo Digital había nacido…_

_Pero ambos hermanos se dieron cuenta, que su batalla nunca iba a terminar. Uno se volvió el Bien del Mundo, y el otro la Maldad… Una batalla de nunca acabar… Pero ninguno iba a doblegarse…_

_Los pocos registros que se tienen, es que Alphamon, gracias a la ayuda de aquellos seres humanos que Apocalymon consideraba peligrosos, fueron capaz de sellarlo, para postergar y ocultar la oscuridad del mundo…_

_La Paz había nacido en el Mundo, pero también la tristeza…_

_Sin su hermano, Alphamon vagabundeo solo en aquel mundo nacido de su fuerza._

_Yggdrasil, registrando la información, le concedió a su único hijo lo que deseaba… Vida…_

_Los digimon comenzaron a nacer a partir de la base de datos que Yggdrasil tenía de los humanos por los registros dados por sus hijos. Digimon con diferentes formas y poderes, tanto luz y oscuridad._

_La información es fragmentada, pero se dice que, para proteger la entidad del mundo digital, Yggdrasil creo el __**Code Crown**__, confiándoselo al caballero negro, quien, al tener aquel honor, se separó de la familia que había formado, para servir para siempre a su padre…_

_La historia y el linaje de Alphamon se perdieron, los únicos descendientes que se le conocen son solo tres hijos, de los cuales nunca se descubrieron sus hazañas ni sus identidades…_

Wisemon cerró su libro, y observo a los jóvenes, a los cuatro digimon, y a Kudou Yuno, sentados en el departamento del rubio, que habían escuchado en silencio el relato.

-Este es el único texto que poseo que nombre a Apocalymon- recordó el digimon a Taiki- En lo personal encuentro muy vaga esta información, ya que no soy un partidario de los mitos. Pero es el único texto que puedo denominar _entre la línea de la verdad y la falsedad_-

-Guau…- murmuro sorprendido Tagiru, acomodándose los googles- Ustedes son más antiguos que nosotros- miró a su compañero.

-¡Ese es un cuento de niños!- le dijo el pequeño, cruzándose de brazos- _La Pelea de Alphamon y Ouryumon! _Solo se lo cuentan a los hermanos para que no se peleen-

-Y se nota que tú te lo sabes de memoria- le dijo Shoutmon, alzando una ceja.

-¡Rey!-

-… Hermanos peleándose- murmuro Yuu.

Damemon, Taiki y el dragón rojo lo miraron preocupados… Sabían que solo Yuu podía saber lo que eso se sentía…

Kokoromon miró un rato a Wisemon.

-¿Y si es verdadero?-

El digimon místico la miró.

-Si es _un mito_, como dices, significa que esta basado en un hecho real, o, en este caso, datos registrados- medito Kokoromon-Tal vez no pasó como dice, pero sí que Apocalymon pudo ser sellado, porque siempre debe existir el equilibrio, y si la _batalla_ de ambos hermanos creo nuestro mundo, debía haber equilibrio. Y, con ello, ninguno pudo o mas bien, ninguno puede morir-

La quedaron mirando, incluso Yuno, quien hasta ese momento había estado mirando sus manos, nerviosa...

-¿Qué?-

-Vaya… ¿No te das cuenta que lo que dijiste es totalmente lógico?- le dijo Shoutmon, a su lado.

-Pero…- Kokoromon metido- ¿No es obvio?-

-Es que es raro verla tan concentrada- admitió Gumdramon.

Ella lo miró ofendida y miró para otro lado.

-¡Ah! ¡No se enoje!- le pidió el pequeño.

-Kokoromon tiene razón- asintió Tagiru, ignorando a su compañero suplicando perdón.-

- … Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con el Proyecto Iluminati?- se pregunto Taiki.

Y esa misma pregunta, es la que resonaba en su mente en aquellos momentos…

* * *

Taiki, sentado en la sala de clases mientras la profesora daba la lección, estaba mirando la ventana, distraído, recordando aquel relato…

Habían pasado unos días desde que DarkKnightmon pasó al cuidado de Yuu, sin mostrar algún signo que les dijera que estaba recuperando la memoria. El rubio no quería demostrarlo, pero estaba preocupado. Su madre estaba a salvo, pero Luke era otra cosa…

La mujer, después de recuperarse, estuvo gritándole durante una media hora sobre porque no les dijo a Jack y Sky sobre que los conocía. La Jefa no la detuvo, porque, según ella, estaba disfrutando del espectáculo, ya que ver a Luke tan asustado era algo que no se veía todos los días. Aunque estaba sorprendido, como los demás, que ella no se sorprendiera al saber que Luke conocía de antes a su madre, a diferencia de sus otros dos hermanos.

Además, estaba el relato que Wisemon les conto después de que la Jefa, después de recordarles que faltaba un mes y medio con Kokoromon, se llevara a rastras (literalmente) a Jack y a Sky, porque ambos no querían separarse de la digimon, lo que hizo que cierto dragón rojo se pusiera un poquito celosito…

Les había relatado aquella historia sobre el digimon que DarkKnightmon, antes de caer inconsciente en el xros loader, había mencionado…

…_Apocalymon_…

No podía dejar de pensar, una y otra vez, la historia de los dos hermanos: Alphamon y Ouryumon… El Bien y el Mal. Y, sí Ouryumon fue sellado… ¿Dónde…?

* * *

Se escuchaban alertas rojas por unos pasillos morados. Se escuchó un rugido y una figura deforme salió por la mitad del pasillo, destrozando esa parte de la estructura. Unos hombres de uniformes grises, llevaban mascaras blancas que les cubría de la nariz para abajo, dejando al descubierto los ojos, un cinturón color negro y en el pecho del uniforme se veía una P y una I en color dorado dentro de un círculo blanco. Disparaban intentando detener a la criatura que escapaba. Pero esta empezó a correr, golpeando a los hombres. Hasta que llego a un callejón sin salida. Varios soldados lo rodearon desde la otra parte del pasillo. La criatura rugió y lanzo una Espina a la pared. La cual derritió el metal, dejando ver desde lejos el mar rosado del digiquartz.

-¡No lo dejen escapar!-ordeno uno de los soldados, que tenía una banda verde en el brazo.

Los hombres dispararon. Pero el Kopierer deforme cruzo por el agujero, y cayo al mar.

-¡Saquen los submarinos!-ordeno el mismo hombre de banda verde.

-No será necesario, Green-sentencio una voz. Los soldados miraron para atrás. Topacio se le acerco, con unos documentos en mano.

-Señorita Topacio…-se sorprendió Green.

-El solo era un prototipo incompleto. No es fundamental. Puedo hacer otro Kopierer igual. Ahora llama al grupo de reparación-la mujer miro el agujero

-Si-respondió Green- ¿Pero no interrumpirá la misión de _Klauen_ y los demás?- pregunto.

-_Forward_ está con ellos, así que sí la Jefa o alguno de los suyos se topan con ellos... Tendrán una muy grata sorpresa- le recordó Topacio mientras se retiraba, sonriendo.

* * *

-No puedes posponerlo tanto tiempo- le recordó Jijimon a Shoutmon, ambos caminando por el espacio digital del xros loader, lejos de Lillymon y los demás. El digimon rojo no respondía, estaba fastidiado- ¡Es por eso que regresaste! ¡Les prometiste a los Ministros que buscarías a…!-

-Jijimon. Es verdad que regrese al mundo de Taiki _diciendo_ eso- reconoció Shoutmon, deteniéndose- Pero ha surgido esto de los Kopierer. Es mayor prioridad que… cualquier otro asunto- admitió, algo incomodo con lo último.

-Escucha, Shoutmon. Eres el Rey. Es tú responsabilidad darle la seguridad de un reinado seguro a nuestra gente. Es por eso que debes buscar a una…-

-Jijimon- lo interrumpió de nuevo Shoutmon- En serio… No quiero hablar de _ese temita_-

-Pues yo sí. Y aprovechando que Kokoromon-chan está en el xros loader de Tagiru-kun habló contigo de _este temita_- contradijo el digimon anciano.

-¡¿Por-Por-Por Kokoromon…?!- se sonrojó de repente Shoutmon, y cayó en la cuenta la tanta insistencia del anciano- ¡¿Acaso quieres que…?! ¡¿Yo a Kokoromon…?!-

El digimon lo miró, alzando una ceja.

-¡No puedo!- estallo rojo el dragón- ¡La conozco un poco…! ¡Más bien, creo que me falta conocerla más…! ¡¿Pero qué digo?! ¡Yo no siento nada por…!- empezó a decir, pero no lo logro… Ya no podía desmentirse a sí mismo.

Jijimon suspiro.

-Shoutmon. Eres el Rey. No te pido que le hagas semejante petición a Kokoromon solo por ser la digimon a la que amas- le aseguro, poniendo su mano en el hombro del dragón- Solo intento recordarte tú propósito inicial por el cual volviste al Mundo Humano. No fue para ayudar en la Caza de digimon ni para derrotar a una organización humana… Debes hacerlo… Lo prometiste-

Shoutmon lo miró nervioso.

-No podría… No a Kokoromon… Ni siquiera le he dicho… Lo que siento- admitió el dragón, dándose cuenta que podía hablar sin avergonzarse de eso con su tutor-… Y aunque se lo dijera… Tú la escuchaste en el campamento. Ya está enamorada… Además, cuando la conocí la trate muy mal- suspiro- ¿Ahora qué hago?- miró a Jijimon.

Jijimon sonrió.

-Sigue tú corazón, Shoutmon. Solo así sabrás si Kokoromon es la digimon que realmente quieres como compañera de vida-

-Pero te acabo de decir…-

-La esperanza, es lo último que se pierde- le recordó el anciano- Medítalo, Shoutmon- le pidió, y empezó a irse, dejando al dragón solo en ese sector del xros loader.

El Rey del Mundo Digital suspiro, dándose cuenta que tenía más cosas en las que pensar…

* * *

Tocó el timbre para retirarse, y los jóvenes empezaron a levantarse.

-¡Sam!- Tagiru se acerco contento a la joven que se ponía su mochila triangular. Ella lo miró- Quería agradecerte lo de la otra vez. Tú consejo fue de mucha ayuda-

Ella lo miró, y para su sorpresa sonrió.

-Me alegra haber sido útil- aseguro, empezando a irse.

Tagiru se recupero de la impresión-

-¡Ah!- se puso frente a ella- ¿Q-Quieres jugar al basquetbol?- pregunto, algo sonrojado.

-Tengo cosas que hacer- le dijo ella, pasándolo de largo y saliendo de la sala de clases como los demás alumnos.

Tagiru la miró irse algo decepcionado. Claro, el solo hablar con ella no la haría ser más sociable.

Yuu miró todo eso desde su puesto, y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, para después ver algo deprimido su xros loader amarillo.

* * *

En el centro comercial de la ciudad, Yuno estaba haciendo las compras del mes. Se le había olvidado con todo lo que había vivido últimamente.

Se detuvo en una tienda de electrodomésticos, que era un edificio de dos pisos, lo que significaba que los que la atendían vivían arriba.

No se detuvo por ese detalle, ya que la mayoría de las tiendas eran así, sino porque vio a cierto joven de cabello blanco y ojos celestes atendiendo a unas mujeres, quienes lo miraban mientras arreglaba el microondas.

-Y… ¡Bien!- sonrió Jack, cerrando la parte trasera del microondas- Con eso debe funcionar perfectamente-

-Gracias- sonrió la mujer, pagando lo que debía.

-¡Nos vemos!- se despidió.

Yuno se retiro de la entrada y las dejo irse. Se asomo para ver a Jack volviendo al mostrador, sentarse y estirarse.

Sonrió divertida, y entró.

Jack, al verla, casi se cae de espaldas.

-¡AH!- se sujeto a tiempo del mesón.

-Buenas tardes, vine a ver los precios de los televisores- mintió divertida la mujer.

-Ah… sí…- asintió lentamente el joven- Los-Los televisores están en esa esquina- le indicó.

-Gracias- sonrió, y se acerco a verlos.

Jack se incorporo y se rascó la mejilla, sumamente nervioso.

-Mm… ¿Jack-kun, cuanto me rebajarías este modelo?- pregunto, señalando uno.

Jack se cayó de espaldas, y la mujer de pelo naranja se rió divertida.

-¡Lo hizo a propósito! ¡¿Verdad?!- le pregunto molesto Jack, mientras se levantaba apoyándose en el mostrador.

-Era muy fácil identificarte en tu forma humana- aseguro la mujer, acercándose a él- ¿Y Sky-chan?-

-En una misión. Me toco a mí cuidar la tienda- explico el joven, algo dolido por la burla reciente.

-Entonces… La Jefa-chan vive arriba- se dio cuenta, mirando el techo- O sea, aquí-

Jack se quedo de piedra.

-Significa que, si me quedo un rato, cuando ella llegue, descubriré quien es- sentenció Yuno.

-¡No lo haga!- pidió asustado el joven, pero se quedo en blanco cuando ella volvió a reírse.

-Si Luke está de acuerdo a que la hija de Félix y Hinata-chan oculte su identidad, apoyare su decisión- aseguro la mujer.

Jack la quedo mirando en blanco.

-¡¿Por qué todos se burlan de mí?!- se molesto, revolviéndose el cabello blanco. Yuno lo miró sonriendo.

-Por cierto… ¿Cómo están?- le pregunto.

-¿Quiénes?-

-Félix y Hinata-chan-

El joven se quedo quieto, y se rascó la cabeza.

-… No sé… Bueno, ni como ustedes se conocieron… El asunto…-

-¿Les pasó algo malo?-se preocupo Yuno.

Jack tragó saliva, y la miró nervioso.

* * *

El Xros Heart jugaba en la cancha de baloncesto. Mientras Damemon, Gumdramon, Shoutmon y Kokoromon miraban sentados en la banca.

-Hubiera preferido ir a cazar algún digimon. Ya que el Digiquartz ha regresado-murmuro molesto Gumdramon.

-Los digimon ya no están apareciendo en el digiquartz-recordó Shoutmon- Desde que están los Kopierer ahí, supongo-

-Bueno, es más seguro así-sonrió Damemon.

-Sí. Además, nos da tiempo para descansar-se entusiasmó Tagiru, al escuchar la conversación. Pero se distrajo, y el pase que le dio Taiki le dio en la cabeza, botándolo al suelo.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Taiki.

-No hay... problema...-murmuro adolorido Tagiru.

Kokoromon miró a los tres jóvenes.

-¿Y si jugamos con ellos?- pregunto entusiasmada.

-¿Nosotros?-se sorprendieron los tres digimon.

-Es que siempre los veo entrenando solos, y ya se acercan las finales del _Basquetbol Callejero_, ¿no?- recordó la digimon, quien, dentro del xros loader de Taiki y Tagiru respectivamente, había apreciado los últimos partidos del Xros Heart, quedando muy entusiasmada con el deporte.

-Para empezar somos cuatro- le recordó Shoutmon, algo fastidiado, pero no era por la idea o el entusiasmo de la digimon, sino por ella misma, y con referencia a lo que había hablado antes con Jijimon.

-No te conté a ti-

-¡¿AH?!- el dragón la miró sorprendido.

-Eres aburrido-

Eso lo dejo de piedra.

Damemon y Gumdramon se taparon la boca, para no reírse.

-¿Yo…? ¿Aburrido…?-el dragón se señaló.

-Sí- asintió sinceramente Kokoromon.

El Rey se quedo en blanco.

-¡Te lo ha dicho!- rió divertido Tagiru, mientras Taiki miraba con algo de pena a su compañero, y Yuu con una gota en la cabeza.

-Pero aún así me caes muy bien- le sonrió Kokoromon a Shoutmon, haciendo que la risa de Tagiru y la contenida por ambos digimon parara.

-¿En serio…?- pregunto sorprendido Shoutmon, sonrojándose.

-Sí- sonrió la digimon, saltando del banco- ¿Taiki, podemos jugar?-

El dragón la miró, y después sus manos… No tenía el valor de decirle que le gustaba…

Antes de que el joven hablara, la pulsera amarilla de la digimon empezó a parpadear.

-¿Eh?-Tagiru la miró extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa?-se preocupó Shoutmon, bajando de la banca- ¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Un Kopierer se aproxima!-aviso asustada Kokoromon a sus amigos. Quienes la miraron sorprendidos.

Se escucho un rugido en el ambiente. Un portal verde apareció debajo de Gumdramon y Damemon, sorprendiéndolos. Una sustancia los agarro y los empezó a entrar en el portal.

-¡AH! ¡Tagiru!-

-¡Esto no es bueno-dame!-

-¡Gumdramon! ¡Damemon!-grito Tagiru, corrió a ayudar a sus amigos junto al resto, pero ya habían desaparecido en el portal, así que, instintivamente, saltaron y lo cruzaron, llegando a la versión Digiquartz de la cancha de basquetbol.

Un Kopierer deforme tenía atrapado a los dos digimon. El monstruo morado parecía incapaz de tomar una forma permanente. Por lo que parecía un león deforme que se derretía, pero sigue en pie.

Kokoromon al verlo se horrorizo.

-¡Rayos! ¡Suéltanos!-Gumdramon intentaba zafarse de las garras del deforme león, pero, a pesar de ser deformes, eran firmes.

-¡Suéltanos!- Damemon también intentaba liberarse, pero nada.

-¡Damemon!-se preocupo Yuu.

-¡Oye, suelta a Gumdramon!-se enojo Tagiru, abalanzándose al monstruo, pero Taiki lo sujeto- ¡Taiki-san! ¡Tengo que ir por Gumdramon!-

-Espera. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Este Kopierer no nos ha atacado. Además... Se ve diferente a los demás Kopierer que hemos enfrentado-le señalo Taiki. Y era verdad. El Kopierer solo los miraba con sus ojos amarrillos.

-Taiki tiene razón-apoyo Shoutmon, sacando su micrófono- Pero primero liberare a Gumdramon y a Damemon...-

_¡Por favor...! ¡Ayúdenme!_

Tagiru y el resto se quedaron helados.

_¡AYÚDENME!_

-Ta... Taiki-san... Eso de recién...-tartamudeo Tagiru.

-Si...-el joven miro sorprendido al Kopierer-... Fue el Kopierer quien nos dijo eso...-

En eso, el deforme león soltó un lamento y de su cabeza emergió el rostro de un Gotsumon con sus ojos en blanco. El xros heart se quedo horrorizado

-_¡Ayúdenme!-_suplico el Gotsumon.

-¡Es un Gotsumon!-se sorprendió Taiki.

-¿El... El Kopierer lo esta absorbiendo...? ¡¿Y planea hacer lo mismo con Gumdramon y Damemon?! ¡No le dejare! ¡Gotsumon! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Te salvaremos!-le aseguro Tagiru.

-¿Un... Un Kopierer absorbiendo a un digimon...?-Yuu miro atónito a Kokoromon- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Pero la digimon no le respondió. Miraba horrorizada al Kopierer. Se agarro la mano derecha.

-¡Shoutmon!- Taiki se coloco al lado de su compañero- Debemos salvar a ese Gotsumon, no podemos darle la espalda-

-¡Pues claro! ¡No dejare que mi gente se vea afectada por estos monstruos!-sentencio Shoutmon. Kokoromon lo miro dolida. El dragón se dio cuenta de eso- ¿Kokoromon…?-

-Yo... Lo siento... Me tendré que despedir antes de lo planeado- Suspiro la digimon, colocando su mano en su hombrera izquierda. De la cual saco un aparato con pinzas-... _Sayonara_...- la digimon clavo ese aparato en el suelo.

Del artefacto se desprendió una ola de electricidad que electrifico a todo el xros heart y al Kopierer, quien soltó a Gumdramon y a Damemon y escapo del lugar. El resto quedo en el suelo exhausto sin poder moverse. La única que no fue afectada fue Kokoromon.

-Ko... Kokoromon...-Tagiru, boca abajo y echando humito, miraba sorprendido a la digimon.

-No se muevan. Bueno, no podrían. Solo uso este artefacto cuando debo hacer que un Kopierer huya del lugar… Ahora que lo pienso, si no hubiera estado tan asustada, pude haberlo usarlo contra el Dientes de Sable…- Kokoromon tristemente guardo el aparato en su hombrera- Por eso la Jefa me dice no pelear sola. Así mantengo la cabeza fría- suspiro-Esto esparce una descarga paralizante. Se quedaran aquí durante unas horas- la digimon empezó a irse.

-¡¿A... A qué estás jugando... Kokoromon?!- le pregunto Shoutmon, boca abajo como los demás.

La digimon lo miro dolida.

-Lo siento...- Miro al xros heart- En serio perdón. Pero no puedo dejar que peleen contra un _"Incompleto"_. Si, así se llama ese tipo de Kopierer- Kokoromon se restregó los ojos y miro al Rey-... No me atrevo a decirles lo que son. Si les digo, tú... todos… me odiarían...-Kokoromon cerro los ojos -Y no quiero… Son muy importantes para mí-

-Es... ¡Espera, Kokoromon! ¡No vayas tras él! ¡ESPERA!-rugió Shoutmon.

-¡Kokoromon-sama! ¡Es muy peligroso!-le señalo Gumdramon.

-¡Te equivocas si vas sola!-informo Damemon.

-¡Kokoromon no lo hagas!-le pidió Yuu.

-¡Somos amigos! ¡Puedes contar con nosotros! ¡Así que por favor, no vayas sola!-le pidió Taiki.

-¡Taiki-san tiene razón! ¡Kokoromon! ¡Somos amigos! ¡No es necesario que vayas a rescatar a Gotsumon tú sola!-le señalo Tagiru. Kokoromon los miro y sonrió. Dio media vuelta y salto, alejándose de la cancha Digiquartz- ¡KOKOROMON!

* * *

_En el Mundo Humano_

Samanta miraba extrañada la tienda de electrodomésticos, la cual estaba cerrada.

Frunció el ceño, sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta.

Jack, con su forma de liebre, estaba sentado al lado de los televisores, tapándose la cara con los brazos.

-¡Jack!- la joven se le acerco. Él levantó la mirada y se restregó los ojos.

-Ah… Sam… ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?-le pregunto.

-Mejor que a ti- se sentó a su lado. Él solo bajó sus orejas-… ¿Qué te pasó?-

-… Hable con Kudou… Sobre el señor Félix y la señorita Hinata… Ella no sabía que ellos, bueno, no están-

-Y eso abrió viejas heridas- sentencio Samanta. Él asintió- Bien… No podemos hacer nada. Esa es la verdad, y nada la cambiara-

Él hizo una mueca, y, para su sorpresa, ella lo abrazó.

-Estuvimos ahí… Ambos vimos lo que les pasó- le recordó.

-… Sé que no soy el único que sufre… Tú solo tenías ocho, pero yo doce…-

-Ambos éramos niños- Samanta lo miró sería-Ya pasó. Nada los traerá de vuelta, y eso lo sabemos.

Jack asintió.

En eso, el celular de la joven empezó a vibrar.

-Sí- contesto la llamada, levantándose.

Jack solo miró como asentía a veces, recordando aquella horrible tarde, hacía cinco años…

-Bien. Voy para allá- corto.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Problemas-

Jack se levantó.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Empieza con _**K**_ y termina con _**N**_-

La liebre se golpeo la frente con el puño.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Ahora que hizo…?- pregunto, temiendo la respuesta.

-Dejo abandonado al Xros Heart después de paralizarlos con su _Sayin_-

-Pero… sí a ella no le gusta usarlo- se extraño Jack- Y siempre se le olvida-se quedo quieto-Pero… ¿Los ataco un Kopierer?- ella asintió- ¿Y Luke…? ¿No los protegía…?-

-Parece que algo surgió para que Luke los dejara unos cinco minutos. En fin, ahora está con ellos. - la joven lo miró- Voy a arreglar el problema de esta niña… ¿Estarás bien?-

Jack sonrió un poco.

-Me he puesto nostálgico-

Ella le sonrió.

-Todos nos ponemos así algunas veces- aseguro.

* * *

_En el Digiquartz_

Luke le había puesto una pulsera a cada miembro del xros heart, las cuales estaban todas conectadas a un aparato blanco.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-le pregunto Tagiru, sin poder moverse por culpa de la paralización, al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

-El _Sayin_ de Kokoromon paraliza a humanos y a digimon-explico Luke, poniéndole la pulsera a Taiki- A los Kopierer solo los espanta. La descarga paralizante que esparce provoca que varias partículas se peguen a la ropa y piel del individuo, sea humano o digimon. E impiden que el individuo sea capaz de moverse. Por lo que hay que eliminarlas con una corriente de partículas más fuerte- Luke se levanto y saco su aparato blanco.

-Ya veo porque Jack dice que habla como computadora-murmuro Tagiru. Gumdramon asintió.

-Es- Espera un poco- Taiki miro preocupado a Luke- Cuando dices que las partículas en nuestros cuerpos deben ser eliminadas por una corriente más fuerte... ¿Quieres decir que nos vas a electrocutar?-

-_Vaya. Lo entendiste sin problemas_- la Jefa entro a la cancha digiquartz por la entrada- _Veo que Kokoromon los dejo paralizados_-

-Te equivocas si intentabas hacer una buena broma-dame-opino Damemon.

-¡Un minutito! ¡¿No hay otra forma para salir de la parálisis?!-pregunto desesperado Tagiru.

-_Hazlo_-ordeno la Jefa. Luke apretó el botón de su aparato blanco. Desde los cables que conectaban a cada pulsera, se esparció una descarga eléctrica que afecto a todo el xros heart- _Con eso debe ser suficiente_- Luke volvió a apretar el botón. El Xros Heart estaba chamuscado en el piso-..._Parece ser que los perdimos_-

-¡No nos perdieron ni nada! ¡Pero estuvieron a punto!-les grito Tagiru, parándose y mirando molesto a sus dos amigos. Estaba completamente chamuscado y echaba humito por eso.

-Bueno... Al menos ya nos podemos mover...-señalo adolorido Taiki, parándose como los demás, aunque tambaleándose.

-Je... Jefa...-Yuu se acerco a la joven de traje negro-... ¿Qué es un _Incompleto_?

Al escucharlo, Luke frunció un poco el entre ceño.

-_¿Dónde oíste hablar de ellos_?-se molesto la Jefa.

-Kokoromon-sama llamo así al Kopierer que nos atrapo a Damemon y a mí-explico Gumdramon, echando humito por la descarga- Dijo que no quería que peleáramos contra un _Incompleto_-

La Jefa medito, luego miro a Luke.

-_Rastrea a Kokoromon_-ordeno. La liebre de ojos rojos asintió, y saco un aparato, se alejo un poco del grupo- _Bien. Díganme ¿Cómo era este _Incompleto?-

-Bueno...-Tagiru medito- Era un Kopierer, pero sin forma definida, pero parecía un león, aunque un león sustancioso o algo así-el joven movió sus manos como si aplastara algo invisible entre ellas.

-Además estaba absorbiendo a un digimon-agrego preocupado Taiki.

La Jefa y Luke lo miraron. La joven suspiro.

-_Los Kopierer no absorben digimon_-

-¡¿Cómo qué no?! Nosotros los vimos. Hasta nos pidió ayuda-contradijo Tagiru.

-_Miren... Esto les va a ser un poco difícil... Aunque más para ti-_la Jefa miro a Shoutmon-_Eres el Rey. Y lo que les voy a contar te molestara, y mucho_-la joven suspiro- _El digimon que vieron "supuestamente siendo absorbido", es en realidad el mismo Kopierer_-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-_Los Kopierer son inteligencias artificiales incompletas. Pero su base para su creación son los digimon. El digimon que vieron era un _incompleto_: Un digimon que no se ha transformado por completo en un Kopierer. Pero que no puede volver a ser un digimon normal_-

El Xros Heart la miro completamente horrorizado.

-¿Q- Quieres decir... qué los Kopierer que hemos acabado...Antes fueron digimon?-se horrorizo Tagiru.

-_Si_-respondió la joven.

Shoutmon apretó sus puños, furioso.

-¡¿ACASO ESE PROYECTO ILUMINATI SECUESTRA A LOS DIGIMON PARA PODER CREAR A LOS KOPIERER?!-se enfureció el Rey.

-_Correcto_-respondió sin inmutarse la Jefa- _Desquítate conmigo, si quieres. Pero no cambiaras nada. Una vez que un digimon se transformo en un incompleto nivel 2. No puede volver a su forma original_-

-¿Nivel 2?-se sorprendió Yuu- ¿Qué significa eso?-

-_Existen dos niveles en los Kopierer Incompletos_-explico la Jefa-_El __**nivel 1**__, son los digimon a los que les han insertado el __**Virus Solitario**__. El virus solitario son datos de un I.A_ _que es lo que provoca que un digimon se vuelva Kopierer. Cuando se lo insertan, los datos internos del digimon empiezan a mezclarse con los datos de un I.A. Dándole habilidades nuevas. Pero a la vez el digimon obtiene una fuerza que ni él puede controlar, la cual es tan grande que puede convertirse en un asesino impecable. El __**nivel 2**__, es cuando los datos del digimon se combinan por completo con el Virus Solitario. Se vuelve inestable, y empieza a convertirse en un Kopierer, como el que acababan de ver. En ese transcurso de tiempo. El digimon empieza a desarrollar los instintos de querer absorber las evoluciones, por lo que desea estar junto a digimon que las posean. Su mente esta dividida. Pero siempre el lado del Kopierer gana. Por lo que el digimon solo hace lo que su instinto mayor ordena. Después que la base de datos del digimon se acostumbra al Virus Solitario. Se convierte en un Kopierer completo. Y no queda nada del digimon que antes era. Créanme. Hemos intentado miles de veces volver a un Kopierer a lo que era antes. Pero no fue posible_-

El Xros Heart estaba horrorizado y desesperado. ¡Todo ese tiempo... Tantos digimon sufriendo ese horrible proceso...! ¡Y ellos sin saberlo!

Taiki miró a Shoutmon, quien apretaba los puños enfurecido… Es el Rey… Y jamás pensó que su gente… su gente sufría en esa magnitud.

-Que horrible... ¿Esos del Proyecto Iluminati hacen algo tan espantoso?- Tagiru miro a la Jefa- ¡¿No se pueden salvar a los digimon?!

La joven miro de reojo a Luke, quien seguía buscando a Kokoromon con su aparato. Miro decidida a Tagiru.

_-La única forma en la que se puede salvar a un digimon cuando es infectado con El Virus Solitario es cuando esta en el nivel 1. En ese nivel, los datos del digimon se empiezan a mezclar con el virus... Por lo que es posible retrasar el proceso con un antídoto que descubrió Luke. Pero para mantener a raya el proceso, se debe utilizar el antídoto por semana_- explico la Jefa.

-Eso significa... ¿Qué el digimon depende del antídoto por el resto de su vida para poder vivir?-se horrorizo Yuu. La Jefa asintió

Taiki medito.

-¿Cuantos digimon se han salvado con este proceso?-pregunto el joven.

-_... Solo 2 seres se han salvado..._-contesto la Jefa. El Xros Heart la miro totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Solo... 2?-se horrorizo Tagiru- ¿Quiénes son?-

-_La primera es _Sky-respondió la joven. El xros heart miro asombrado a Luke, quien no se había inmutado.

-¿Sky…?-murmuro con un hilo de voz Yuu.

-No puede ser… ¿Cómo…?- murmuro Damemon-

-_La atraparon junto a la otra afectada..._-la Jefa miro a otro lado, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Quién es?- le pregunto Tagiru, la joven no respondió- ¿Jefa?-

-_Él sabe_-la joven señalo a Shoutmon, quien se sorprendió-_Se enamoro de ella, después de todo_-

El dragón la miro completamente horrorizado.

-¿Kokoromon…?-murmuro sin poder creerlo.

-_Sí. __Fue cuando recién empezamos a pelear contra el Proyecto Iluminati. Nos emboscaron y se llevaron a Kokoromon y a Sky. Encontramos su base y entramos. Después logramos llegar a la prisión...Pero ya era tarde...Habían modificado los datos de Kokoromon y de Sky... Y con esos datos, crearon al primer _Kopierer-la Jefa los miró-_Ambas, Kokoromon y Sky, son el origen de los Kopierer, y es por eso que El Proyecto Iluminati es nuestro problema. Y es por eso que ambas sufren Descontrol, es una secuela al ser incompletas…_- suspiro-…_ Fue difícil, pero salimos ilesos de la base. A Kokoromon le costó mucho adaptarse a sus nuevos poderes...Ella se sentía horrible...Cuando recupero su autoestima, se esforzó al máximo para controlar sus nuevos poderes. Y lo consiguió... Sky también logro superarlo, pero es incapaz de sentir mucha simpatía por los humanos. Sólo confía en los que yo confió_-la joven miro al xros heart- _Kokoromon los detuvo porque no quiere que acaben con ese Incompleto. Sabe que les costara mucho acabar con el sufrimiento de ese pobre digimon. Y también lo sé. Así que les pediré que se queden aquí o vayan a sus casas. Esto es problema de Jäger_-

El xros heart estaba en silencio. Shoutmon apretaba sus puños, furioso.

* * *

Kokoromon corría por los tejados, persiguiendo al Incompleto que estaba frente a ella, que chocaba contra los postes. Estaba descontrolado.

_-¡AYUDA!-_gritaba el Kopierer.

-No te preocupes...-la digimon saco su martillo- No te preocupes...-la digimon se le adelanto y preparo su arma. La cual se encendió

"_Un golpe en la cabeza será suficiente... Con eso ya no sufrirá más"_ pensó Kokoromon, lista para darle el martillazo al Kopierer. Quien la miro.

La digimon vio el rostro de Gotsumon, mirándola con los ojos en blanco. Se podía notar el terror en esos ojos vacíos... Eso le pasaría a ella... A ella y a Sky…

Kokoromon se sintió incapaz de golpearlo.

De la deforme melena del Kopierer salió disparada una Espina hacia Kokoromon, la cual apenas pudo esquivar. La Espina le rozo su brazo derecho. La digimon grito de dolor y cayo al piso. Y empezó a retorcerse del dolor mientras parte de su brazo derecho sangraba y mostraba una horrible quemadura.

La digimon intento curarse, dándose cuenta que la habilidad de la Espina de ese Kopierer era la de derretir lo que tocaba. Casi le derrite toda la piel de su brazo... Si le clavaba una en su pecho estaba acabada.

El Incompleto aterrizo frente a ella. Quien, asustada, se arrastro para atrás. El Kopierer se acercaba mostrando sus desfigurados colmillos.

_-¡AYUDAME!-_suplicaba el Gotsumon.

Kokoromon lo miraba completamente horrorizada... Ella se convertiría en eso... Esa idea hizo que no pudiera arrastrarse más. De la melena del Incompleto se prepararon varias Espinas, listas para salir disparadas hacia la digimon.

-_¡FIREX VORTEX!_-

Gumdramon apareció de la nada y golpeo directamente al Kopierer, empujándolo y arrastrándolo hacia la pared de una casa, destrozándola. El digimon dio un salto para atrás mientras el Kopierer era aplastado por las rocas.

-...Gu...Gumdramon...-murmuro sorprendida Kokoromon.

-_El pequeño sabe pelear bien_-alago la Jefa, al lado de la digimon. Quien la miro sorprendida- _He estado a tú lado desde que Gumdramon ataco al Incompleto, despistada_-

-¿...Jefa...?-murmuro más sorprendida la digimon.

-_Les dije que se quedaran atrás… Pero me hacen tanto caso como tú-_

_-_¡Kokoromon-sama!- Gumdramon se le acerco- ¡Esta herida!- se asusto.

-Estoy… bien- intento sonreír la digimon, tapando su herida con su mano.

-¡Kokoromon!-Tagiru y el resto del xros heart, junto a Luke se acercaron a ella- ¡Que alivio! ¡Estás bien!-se alegro el joven.

-Tagiru... chicos...-murmuro Kokoromon.

Shoutmon se acerco a la digimon y le dio una cachetada.

El Xros Heart se quedo totalmente en blanco. La Jefa y Luke estáticos.

La digimon lo miro y coloco su mano en la mejilla golpeada, tan asombrada como los demás.

-Eso... Eso es por haber ido a pelear contra este _Incompleto _tú sola. ¡Mírate! Casi mueres...- murmuro enojado Shoutmon. Kokoromon lo miro dolida. El dragón la abrazo, sorprendiéndola aún más-... Y esto es porque te… te encuentras bien… ¡No vuelvas a arriesgarte! ¡No somos niños para que hagas este tipo de cosas! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Confía en nosotros! ¡Y ni nos interesa si eres una digimon o no, un incompleto o no!- la miró decidido- ¡Eres nuestra amiga! ¡Y nada cambiara eso!

Kokoromon abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y las lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. La digimon abrazo a Shoutmon y rompió a llorar. El dragón la abrazo con fuerza.

Se escucho un lastimero rugido. El Kopierer Incompleto salía de entre los escombros, y se dirigía a ellos con pasos tambaleantes.

_-¡AYUDA!-_suplico Gotsumon.

Gumdramon tembló un poco. Iba a tener que pelear contra él. La Jefa se coloco al frente de él, sorprendiéndolo.

-_Me encargo yo_-sentencio la joven, que, en vez de sacar su bastón negro, sacó su katana de su funda-_Los Incompletos son débiles a cualquier ataque, es por eso que no lo derroto tu técnica. No son débiles al fuego en general_- agrego.

-Jefa... ¿lo vas a acabar?-pregunto nervioso Tagiru.

-_Es la única manera_-respondió la joven, caminando hacia el Kopierer.

El Incompleto rugió y se abalanzo a ella. La Jefa también empezó a correr y preparo su espada.

Fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La Jefa estaba detrás del Kopierer, el cual estaba partido a la mitad de forma vertical. Yuu cerro los ojos, al igual que Gumdramon. Shoutmon abrazo más fuerte a Kokoromon, quien empezó a temblar. Taiki miró tristemente al Kopierer…

-_Gra...cias_...-agradeció Gotsumon sonriendo y cerrando los ojos, desapareciendo en polvos verdes junto al resto de su cuerpo de Kopierer.

-_Ni lo menciones..._-la Jefa desactivo su espada y guardo su palo en su espalda-_...Después de todo, mereces descansar en paz..._-

Cuando desapareció el incompleto. Lo único que se escuchaban eran los sollozos de Kokoromon.

* * *

Ya atardecía. El Xros Heart, Kokoromon, la Jefa y Luke estaban en la cancha de basquetbol. Luke vendaba el brazo de la digimon naranja, quien estaba sentada en las bancas. El resto estaba de pie mirándolos de lejos.

-¿Kokoromon se recuperara de esa herida?-se preocupo Yuu.

-_No te preocupes. Todas las Espinas tienen habilidades diferentes. Pero tienen los mismos datos bases, los cuales Luke descifro y creo el antídoto. Se recuperara_-le aseguro la Jefa, restándole importancia.

-Pero aún no encontramos el antídoto para el Virus Solitario- le recordó la liebre.

-_Lo sé… Ni tú ni Wizardmon han podido sacar información clara de la bala con el proceso de aceleración del Kopierer que le robaste a Topacio la otra vez_- suspiro fastidiada.

-¿Topacio?- se extraño Gumdramon.

-_La Científica del Proyecto Iluminati. Ella se encarga de la experimentación con digimon… Y es la que le ha provocado el infierno a Kokoromon y a Sky. Es por eso que a ambas hay que protegerlas a como de lugar. Sí Topacio capturara a alguna y volviera a experimentar… Tal vez logre su objetivo…-_

-¿Y cuál es?- se preocupo Taiki.

La Jefa se estiro y se dio media vuelta.

-_Tengo flojera..._-dijo, dejándolos en blanco.

-¡AHHHH!-Tagiru se rascó la cabeza- ¡¿Cómo vamos a ayudarlos si siempre nos hacen lo mismo?!.

-_No sé… Pregúntale a Yuu_- le dijo de repente, apoyándose en el rubio.

Lo quedaron mirando.

Damemon se rio por lo bajo.

-¿Entonces lo digo?-pregunto el joven, nervioso.

-_Excepto mi identidad_-le susurro la Jefa, para que solo Yuu escuchara. El joven rio por lo bajo.

-Un minuto... Yuu, Damemon ¿ustedes sabían todo esto?-pregunto sorprendido Taiki.

-Te equivocas si te refieres a los Incompletos-aviso Damemon.

-Pues… sabía de un principio las cosas del Proyecto Iluminati, y lo de los Kopierer. Sé lo mismo que ustedes, excepto que al parecer quieren usar a los Kopierer como armas- recordó el joven- Nada más…

-¡YUU!- Tagiru, furioso, empezó a perseguir al rubio por toda la cancha- ¡TÚ SIEMPRE LO SUPISTE! ¡Y CUANDO QUERIAMOS SABER NI NOS DIJISTE ALGO!-

-¡Pero le prometí a la Jefa no decirlo!-se defendió el joven.

-¡DAMEMON!-rugió furioso Gumdramon, sorprendiendo al digimon blanco- ¡TÚ TAMBIEN ERES CULPABLE!- y sin decir más, empezó a perseguir al pobre digimon.

-¡DAME!-gritaba asustado Damemon.

Taiki y Shoutmon suspiraron.

-Entonces... Por eso es tan peligroso el Proyecto Iluminati. Ellos crearon a los Kopierer, y los piensan usar como armas... Pero no entiendo... ¿Por qué capturaron a SkullKnightmon y DeadlyAxemon, y modificaron su memoria, en vez de transformarlos en Kopierer? ¿El Proyecto Iluminati tiene algo que ver con el regreso del Digiquartz? ¿Y… qué tiene que ver _Apocalymon_?-se preocupo Taiki.

-_Tampoco lo entiendo del todo_-confeso la joven.

Luke dejo de vendar el brazo de Kokoromon, quien lo miro satisfecha. Ambos se acercaron.

-¡Como nueva!- sonrió la V-mon, mostrando su brazo vendado.

La Jefa la miró un rato, y la pellizco en ese mismo brazo.

El grito de dolor de la digimon resonó en el lugar.

-¡Jefa, eso fue cruel!- le dijo molesto Tagiru a la joven, mientras la V-mon lloriqueaba al lado de Gumdramon y Damemon, que intentaban consolarla. Shoutmon también estaba a su lado, cruzado de brazos pero igual preocupado.

-_Ella dijo que estaba como nueva. Y es su castigo por volver a hacer las cosas sin pensar_- se defendió, cruzada de brazos y mirando para otro lado.

-Mala- lloriqueo la V-mon.

-Tranquila-dame

La joven miró para otro lado.

-Jefa...-llamó Taiki-... Una última cosa... ¿Qué es lo que tiene Kokoromon en sus manos?-la V-mon lo miró- Es que… Me he dado cuenta que son extrañas tus vendas- le dijo a la digimon.

-_En realidad, querrás decir en su palma derecha-_corrigió la joven-_Es la única parte del cuerpo de Kokoromon que ha tomado la forma de la piel de un Kopierer. Y antes que preguntes, la linda tiene ambas manos vendadas porque, según ella, combinan-_agrego la joven.

-Se vería mal una mano vendada, y la otra no- le dijo la digimon, levantando sus manos. Pero cuando la joven levanto la suya, dando muestras de querer pellizcar algo, se alejo rápidamente.

-El Virus… ¿Ha avanzado?- se preocupo Yuu.

-_Pues sí... _–suspiro fastidiada. Todos la miraron- _Hace cinco años que Kokoromon y Sky fueron infectadas por el virus. Pero Kokoromon ha usado tantas veces las habilidades dadas por la infección que hemos tenido que darle un antídoto por semana_- se quedo quieta, y, junto a Luke, miró a la digimon, quien de repente se sobresalto- _Por pura, y simple casualidad… ¿Te has tomado la medicina…?_

_-_Ah… yo….- tartamudeo Kokoromon- Je…-

-_Pequeña…_- la joven empezó a tirarle ambas mejillas- _¡¿Qué crees que esto es un juego?!-_

_-Sho-Sho chento mucho…-_ se entendió a la digimon, mientras los demás la miraban con una gota en la cabeza- _Esh que esh much amalgo-_

-Entonces… por eso no puedes hacer Digixros-entendió Shoutmon.

-_Shi-_

-Te ayudaremos- sentencio Taiki. La joven dejo de tirarle las mejillas a la V-mon- El xros heart ayudara a _Jäger_-

-_Escúchame bien. Tú eres el líder del Xros Heart, y yo el de Jäger_- recordó, levantándose, mientras Kokoromon se sobaba las mejillas-_ No va a haber tregua_-le aseguro molesta.

-Pero...-

_-Les dije recién que el Proyecto Iluminati ha avanzado por culpa nuestra… No, por culpa mía_- recordó molesta _– Si los descubren a ustedes, irán tras sus familias. Por eso ando con este casco. Aunque no tengo nada que perder_-

-Jefa…- murmuro Yuu.

-¡Di lo que quieras!- Tagiru se puso frente a ella- ¡Nosotros haremos lo que queramos! ¡Y sí queremos derrotar a una organización de ambiciosos para ayudar a dos de nuestras mejores amigas! ¡Entonces nada nos detendrá!- sentenció- ¡Haremos lo que queramos para ayudar a Kokoromon y a Sky-chan!-

-¡Sí!- rugió entusiasmado Gumdramon.

-En esto, estoy con Tagiru- sonrió Yuu.

-¡Te equivocas si no!- aseguro Damemon.

-No podemos permitir que el Proyecto Iluminati cause más daño a mi gente- Shoutmon se cruzo de brazos- Actuaremos quieras o no-

-Entonces está decidido- sonrió Taiki, mirando a la Jefa.

-_Je… grupo de tontos_- les dijo. Se sorprendieron. No se los dijo en mala… Se los dijo en buena-_Cuiden a Kokoromon-_

-¡SÍ!- dijeron entusiasmados Tagiru y Gumdramon.

Shoutmon medito… y miró a la digimon…

-¡Un minuto, Jefa!- pidió, al ver que ella sacaba su xros loader para abrir un portal. Ella y Luke lo miraron- Yo… Yo… quiero que estés presente-

Ambos se miraron.

-_¿Presente para…?_-

Shoutmon suspiro y miró a Kokoromon, quien parpadeo extrañada.

-Tengo que decirte algo-

-¿Eh?-

-¡AH!- Tagiru, Gumdramon, Yuu y Damemon se sobresaltaron, se taparon la boca y retrocedieron varios pasos.

"_¡Lo va a hacer!"_ se dio cuenta el rubio.

"_¡Se equivoca si se da por vencido!"_

"_¡Rey…! ¡Suerte!"_

"_¡Vamos, Shoutmon!"_

Eso y más pensaban los cuatro, dándole ánimos al digimon rojo desde donde estaban

Taiki y al Jefa se miraron, dándose cuenta a lo que iba todo. Luke solo parpadeo.

-Te escuchó- sonrió la digimon naranja. El dragón tragó saliva.

-Yo… bueno… Eres… Bueno, una buena amiga, Kokoromon- le dijo el dragón, empezando a ruborizarse y jugar con sus manos.

-Tú también, Cuernomon- sonrió ella.

-Sí… Digo, gracias- tartamudeo… _"¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Tiemblo…?"_ miró a la V-mon. Tenía unos hermosos ojos rojo oscuro. Suspiro "_Llegué hasta aquí… Le pedí a la Jefa que se quedara… No voy a rendirme_"

-¿Estás bien, Cuernomon?- se preocupo un poco la digimon.

-Muy bien- sonrió el dragón, dándose cuenta que ahora estaba calmado- Kokoromon, sé que no he sido el mejor por la manera en que te trate cuando te conocí. Y te pido disculpas por las veces que te lastime al desconfiar en ti-

-Está bien- sonrió ella- No te preocupes-

Él sonrió.

-Y ahora no solo eres una buena amiga- la miró decidido- Eres una digimon muy especial para mí-

Kokoromon lo miró totalmente sorprendida.

"_¡LO HA HECHO!"_ se emocionaron Tagiru y Yuu, abrazando a sus compañeros, que también estaban emocionados.

Los compañeros humanos de los dos digimon se miraron, y, para miedo de Taiki, la joven había puesto su mano en su empuñadura.

-Cal-Cálmate- le suplico bajito, para no interrumpir el momento.

Kokoromon miró el suelo.

-Te equivocas- le aseguro. Shoutmon la miró sorprendido, al igual que los demás. Ella lo señalo con un dedo acusador- ¡No soy una digimon _Espacial_, soy _Terrestre!_-

La quedaron mirando… Confundió _Especial… _con _Espacial_….

-¡Aguante, Rey!- pidió Gumdramon, ya que el digimon se había quedado en blanco.

-…-

-¡Vamos, Shoutmon!- pidió Tagiru, al lado de su compañero.

-_El muy idiota…_- suspiro fastidiada la Jefa.

-¿Qué pasó?- se extraño Kokoromon- ¿Cuernomon?- lo zarandeo, pero parecía que la conciencia del dragón se iba volando.

-Ha quedado _en shock_- se lamento Yuu.

-Te equivocas si no sientes pena… No sé si lo rechazo, o no lo ha tomado en cuenta- aseguro Damemon.

Luke asintió de acuerdo.

Taiki miró preocupado a su compañero, pero no pudo evitar sonreír algo divertido. Se asusto de verdad al darse cuenta de que la conciencia del dragón realmente lo estaba dejando con una aureola en la cabeza…

* * *

Yuno estaba en su habitación, que contaba con una cama matrimonial de sabanas azules, una mesita de noche donde estaba una foto de ella, un Taiki de diez años con una pelota de futbol en mano, y su marido _Etsu, _quien era un hombre de cabello café y ojos negros, a diferencia de su hijo, que los tenía grises.

La mujer de pelo naranja miraba una foto. Una que había ocultado de la vista de su hijo por su seguridad.

Era una foto de su boda. Donde aparecía ella con un vestido color crema, al lado de Etsu, quien tenía un traje gris. Al lado ella, estaba una mujer de casi su misma edad, de cabello rubio con corte recto y ojos azules, llevando un vestido damasco. Al lado de Etsu había un hombre de la edad de Yuno, de cabello café oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo, con los ojos del mismo color y usaba un traje color negro y un moño azul. Al lado de él, estaba Luke con su forma humana, pero con el pelo negro corto, sin ocultar sus ojos rojos, y con un traje blanco…

Era la única foto donde salían Luke, Félix Wolf y Aonuma Hinata… Sus amigos.

Abrazó la foto, mordiéndose el labio… Jack le había dicho como un digimon los había asesinado… Y ella sin saberlo…

* * *

-_Bien_- suspiro la Jefa. Estaba junto a Luke, ambos sentados en un techo del digiquartz-_¿Seguro que el Rey podrá recuperarse del shock?_- lo miró.

-Fue momentáneo… -

-_Por suerte suya Kokoromon confundió su japonés en el momento justo… Ese idiota queriendo declarársele frente mío por ser su compañera. Al menos en eso es decente_- le dijo fastidiada-_… Ahora, ¿me dirías por qué te fuiste de la ronda para proteger a Kokoromon?_- lo miró seria.

-Detecte a Forward- la miró de reojo. Ella se enderezó- Estaba cerca. Me acerque lo suficiente para comprobar que… nos copiaron- la joven frunció el ceño- Samanta. El Proyecto Iluminati ha creado a tres seres idénticos a Sky, a Jack y a mí- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida- Han creado verdaderos Inteligencias Artificiales-

-_¿De qué…? ¿Cómo pudieron…? Ambos sabemos que no eres un Inteligencia Artificial. Esa es solo una farsa para proteger a Jack y a Sky, aunque cuando se enteren nos matan…_- la joven apretó sus puños, enojada- _¿Cómo…? ¿Estás seguro?_-

-Tenían forma humanoide como nosotros- asintió Luke- Y sus ojos eran como los nuestros. Así que puedo darte un plano general de la situación: Un _Tigre Blanco_ con _Defens System, _una _Zorra Roja_ con _Attack System_, y un _Lobo Negro_ con _Speed System _–

-_¿Me… estás diciendo… que han creado __**Verdaderos Inteligencias Artificiales**__, y más encima con datos base de animales… que cazan liebres…_?- pregunto con un hilo de voz la Jefa. Él asintió.

-Debieron usar los registros de nuestros combates anteriores contra ellos para crearlos- sugirió Luke.

-_Esto… me va a causar un dolor de jaqueca enorme_- se enfureció la joven, perdiendo la paciencia- _Topacio se las mando. Debió haberlos dejado con Forward para capturar digimon y que se adapten a sus poderes…_- medito enojada- _¿Te vieron?_-

-No… Fue cuando sentí la energía de Kokoromon alejarse del Xros Heart. No vi nada más-

La Jefa bufó enojada. Dandose cuenta que los problemas estaban recién comenzando.

-_Por cierto… Kudou encontró nuestra tienda_- le dijo de repente. Luke la miró- _Le hizo preguntas a Jack sobre mis padres, y él se vio obligado a decirles que fueron asesinados por un digimon_-

Luke abrió los ojos sorprendido. Se levantó de golpe.

-_Sí, si tienes autorización para ir a hablar con ella. Creo que la noticia le afecto bastante_- ella también se levantó, sin sorprenderse en la actitud de Luke- _Pero quiero que regreses pronto. Convocaré una reunión. Porque, tener Tres I.A. como enemigos, con los Tres Sistemas de batalla, va a darnos mucho trabajo_-

Él asintió, y se fue saltando, y perdiéndose de vista.

Ella suspiro. Mentira… Era mentira que Luke, Sky y Jack eran I.A…. Pero solo Luke sabía… Sí los dos hermanos se enteraban de la verdad…

Sacó su comunicador y lo prendió.

Debían prepararse para el siguiente paso que podría dar el Proyecto Iluminati.

* * *

En un pasillo morado de metal, Topacio caminaba junto a un hombre con su traje del mismo color que el de ella, pero con lentes verdes más gruesos y cabello negro.

-Entonces... ¿_Klauen, Fang y Klinge_ cumplieron tus expectativas?- le pregunto Topacio a Forward.

-No lo hacen mal para ser unas de tus creaciones- aseguro el hombre, de muy mala gana- Parece que al fin lograste crear algo que valga la pena-

-Ya... ¿Y probaron sus sistemas?- le pregunto la mujer, omitiendo el comentario de su colega.

-Sí, tanto así que eliminaron a esos digimon salvajes que se suponen iban a capturar- le dijo molesto.

-Me parece perfecto- sonrió satisfecha.

Se detuvieron al ver a un hombre apoyado en la pared. Tenía el mismo traje que ambos, solo que tenía el cabello azul y usaba una mascara en la boca.

-_Horfe_- murmuro Forward.

-Los esperaba... _Salamandra_ ha convocado una reunión- explico incorporándose.

-Entonces... No hagamos esperar a nuestro jefe- sentenció la mujer, empezando a caminar, y los dos adultos la siguieron...

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y no olviden comentar ^^**

**-¡¿Y mi dibujo?!- se enojo Jack.**

**-Jack, si sigues así o llamó a Sam, o llamo a_ Yuki_ de _Viajes Comerciantes...-_**

**La liebre se quedo calladito...**

**_-_Te lo dejo claro- sonrió Mercurymon.**

**-¡Cállate espejito!-**

**-¡Nos vemos!- sonrió Bearmon.**


	16. El Primer Paso Batalla en Hong Kong

_El Primer Paso. _

_Batalla en Hong Kong._

-¿Mamá?- Taiki llamo a su madre, desde fuera de la habitación.

-Estoy bien… Coman sin mí- escucho la voz de la mujer.

El joven miró a su compañero, que estaba al principio del pasillo. El dragón frunció el ceño.

-Yuno-san, ¿se siente bien?- pregunto el dragón, acercándose.

-Sí… Gracias por preocuparte, Shoutmon-kun- agradeció la voz de Yuno.

Ambos se miraron, preocupados.

Yuno, sentada en su cama, miro algo culpable la puerta, sabiendo que su hijo y su compañero, detrás de ella, estaban preocupados.

Miró de nuevo la fotografía donde estaban sus amigos, y cerro los ojos, tristemente… ¿Por qué… nunca le dijeron…?

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que la ventana se abrió, miró y vio como Luke entro sin hacer ruido.

-Luke…- murmuro la mujer, levantándose.

La liebre la miró tristemente.

Ella lo miró tristemente, y aquel sentimiento de vacío, de horror y tristeza volvió a ella. Se tapó la boca, temblando. Eso hizo que la foto cayera al piso. Luke la levanto, y la miró con las orejas gachas.

-¿Por qué…?- pudo articular la mujer, sin bajar sus manos-¿Por qué no me… dijiste…?-

-… Eran tiempos peligrosos, como ahora- le respondió Luke, y ella levantó la mirada- Todo aquel que sepa o este relacionado con algún Aonuma estará en peligro. Hemos hecho todo lo posible para proteger a la Jefa… Y mantenerlos alejados de Kiriha y Saburo…-

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿La Jefa-chan… tiene primos? ¿Y están en peligro?- se preocupo.

Él asintió. Yuno se tapo el rostro.

-No importa eso… ¡Debiste…! Debiste decirme… que mis…- pero ella no pudo decir más, simplemente dejo que Luke la abrazara, acariciándole la cabeza como si fuera una niña.

-Los protegeré…- murmuro Luke y ella levantó la vista- A tu hijo y a la Jefa. Los protegeré- le aseguro.

-Lu…- murmuro la mujer, pero la liebre simplemente le devolvió la fotografía y se subió al marco de la ventana.

-… Dale saludos de mi parte a Etsu- murmuro Luke, antes de salir de la habitación de un salto.

Yuno miró la ventana vacía, después la foto, y cerro los ojos…

Parecía que vivía una pesadilla…

* * *

En un salón enorme color morado, Topacio, Forward y Horfe estaban a una pantalla enorme, donde se podía ver la línea del sonido del hombre que les hablaba.

-_… El proceso de desarrollo es más seguro a cada paso. ¿Cómo es el estado actual de las tropas?_- pregunto la voz de Salamandra, el líder del Proyecto Iluminati-

-Nuestras fuerzas son escasas. El proceso de restauración de _nuestros espécimen_ está tomando más tiempo- explico Topacio- Sin contar las bajas en nuestros Kopierer experimentales gracias a _Jäger_-

-Entonces, mujer, hazlos más inteligentes- le dijo Forward.

-_Forward. Fuiste a la prueba de campo de nuestros Inteligencias Artificiales. ¿Actuaron bien?-_

-Sí… Cuando no se ponen a gruñir unos a otros- aseguro el hombre, y miró a una silueta que estaba en la esquina de la habitación- ¿Y por qué ha mandado al mono?

-_Esta solo por inspección, pronto volverá a mi lado. Horfe, espero que no olvides tu misión. Debemos distraer todo lo posible al Xros Heart. Despistarlo-_

-Me encargaré de eso personalmente- aseguro el hombre de cabello azul-

_-Me gustaría que te llevaras a uno de los I.A. Quiero que tengan pruebas de campo más… eficaces_-

Forward frunció el ceño molesto, mientras que Topacio sonrió encantada.

-Muy bien. Hablare con Topacio para ver cual es el adecuado para esta misión- sentencio el hombre.

-_No lo olviden. Nuestra misión es una sola. Saben cuales son las prioridades para cumplirla: Capturar a Kokoromon, a Sky… Y al Rey del Mundo Digital-_

-Sí- asintieron los tres lideres.

-_Esperare el informe. Mientras tanto, no hagan un movimiento que pueda atraer a los miembros de Jäger_- agrego, y la comunicación se corto.

Forward bufo molesto y miró de reojo la silueta, que se retiro, con el sonido del ondeo de su capa blanca.

* * *

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-

Esa vocecita resonó en el almacén del digiquartz, donde ocurría la reunión de Jäger…

-¡¿Inteligencias Artificiales?!-

-¡NOS PLAGIARON!-

-¡Sky-chan, no te pongas como Kokory-chan!-

-¡¿Han logrado al fin crear Inteligencias Artificiales completas?! ¡¿Han evolucionado la creación de Kopierer?!-

-¡¿Y tienen los sistemas de Jack, Luke, y Sky-chan?!

La Jefa respiro hondo, mientras los miembros más jóvenes de Jäger la seguían bombardeaban de preguntas.

-_¡CIERREN LA BOCA!_-

Los digimon, más los dos I.A. que la estaban arrinconando a preguntas, retrocedieron varios pasos, escondiéndose detrás de Slayerdramon, Delta A, Mercurymon, Seadramon, Frigimon, Aquilamon y Birdramon, quienes estaban pacientemente esperando a que terminara la primera impresión de la impactante noticia en los jóvenes, para poder escuchar la explicación. Aunque Pegasusmon también estaba con ellos, a pesar de ser de la edad de Jack.

-Pero no te enojes- pidió Bearmon, quien fue el único que no se escondió. Ya que, junto a Luke, era el único miembro que podía no asustarse cuando la Jefa se enojaba.

-_Bearmon, cuando un grupo de idiotas que piden respuestas a preguntas que no dejan responder te exijan esas respuestas, veras que sentirás las ganas de enojarte_- le aseguro la joven, apretando su puño cerca de su rostro, aguantando las ganas de darle un coscorrón al pequeño que tanto quería.

-Jefecita, por favor, explícate- pidió Sky, escondida en el hombro de Slayerdramon.

-Tenemos derecho a saber- aseguro el joven Wizardmon, detrás de Mercurymon.

-¡Eso, eso!- apoyaron los tres Piximon y los tres DemiDevimon.

-_No está confirmado. Pero Luke me informo que vio a __**tres seres humanoides**__ con los ojos de un I.A. Y, más encima, son un tigre, una zorra, y un lobo-_

Los digimon se quedaron quietos, e instintivamente miraron Sky y a Jack, ambos escondidos detrás de Slayerdramon, quien también los veía.

-Ya veo…- medito Mercurymon- Llegó la temporada de caza…-

-¡ESPEJITO!- se enfureció Jack, acercándose al digimon.

-¿Han escogido Datos de animales carnívoros…?- murmuro sorprendido Pegasusmon.

-Creo que quieren quitarles la piel y colgarlos- les dijo algo divertido Rapidmon a los dos hermanos.

-¡¿EH?!-se asusto Sky.

-¡RAP!- Jack choco cabeza con la liebre digimon- ¡No asustes a Sky!-

-¡Intentaba aligerar el ambiente!-

-Animales cazadores…- medito Wizardmon, y los digimon lo miraron- Cazan… a sus presas siguiendo la esencia de estas- murmuro el digimon de traje verde, muy concentrado- Buen olfato, garras peligrosas, reflejos rápidos, instinto de supervivencia alto… No hay duda- miró a Slayerdramon- Sí los crearon con esos datos bases de esos animales, tienen un único propósito: Cazar a Sky-san-

La joven de pelo gris abrió los ojos asustada.

-¡¿Tú también?!- se enojo Jack, sobresaltando al digimon.

-¡No! Estoy diciendo la posibilidad más cercana al motivo de…- se asusto el digimon, moviendo sus manos arriba abajo.

-Mira cerebrito. Nadie asusta a mi hermana en mi presencia y lo sabes- le dijo Jack, con una carita que le dio más miedo al digimon.

-Jack, deja a Wizardmon. Sabes que es muy asustadizo- le pidió con una gota en la cabeza Birdramon.

-Cierto, cierto. No seas tan bravucón- le pidió molesta Ranamon.

-¡¿Qué?!- se sobresalto Jack- Yo no-no soy- empezó a decir, pero se dio cuenta que Wizardmon temblaba sujetándose a su bastón.

-Aún debes aprender a controlarte Jack- aseguro Seadramon.

-Apoyo a Seadramon-san- asintió Delta A, acomodándose sus lentes negros.

Slayerdramon suspiro fastidiado, y miró a la Jefa, que, para su extrañeza, no había callado a Jack de una patada. La joven de traje estaba sentada, apoyando su espalda a la pared, mirando un mapa digital.

-Ojala que Luke venga pronto. Frigimon preocupado por un ataque sorpresa- admitió el digimon de hielo, mientras Mercurymon intentaba tranquilizar al asustado Wizardmon.

-Estará bien- aseguro Slayerdramon a su amigo- Luke sabe cuidarse solo… Pero, ¿por qué no ha llegado, Jefa?- miró a la joven, y, como los demás, se quedo sorprendido.

Ella estaba cabeceando.

-¿Jefa?- Bearmon se le acerco.

-_¿Ah…?_- sacudió su cabeza- _Perdón. Luke me envió un mensaje. Viene en camino… Y no hay señal de Kopierer_- la joven contuvo un bostezo, haciendo que sus compañeros se miraran entre sí- _Si quieren pueden descansar_- les dijo, levantándose- _Aún tengo que intentar codificar la ubicación de la base experimental del…_- bostezo_-… Pro…_- bostezo de nuevo_- Prolelo Yuminali, ¡Digo, Proyecto Iluminati!_- se corrigió.

-Jefa… ¿Has descansado últimamente?- le pregunto Aquilamon.

-_A mi modo_-

-¿Cuántas rondas nocturnas llevas?- frunció levemente el ceño Delta A, levantando sus lentes negros para ver mejor a la joven.

-_Tres…_-

-Deberías dejarnos a nosotros las peleas nocturnas. Estas en proceso de estudio- le recordó Seadramon.

-_Son demasiados Kopierer para que me quede atrás-_

-Sí, pero últimamente te has enfrentado a _muchos_ Kopierer- dijo Sky, sentándose en el suelo.

-_Soy fuerte_-

-Sí, pero no importa cuanta sea tu fuerza, sigues siendo humana- recordó Mercurymon.

-Te estas agotando mental, y físicamente… Mira que recién me contaste que te enfrentase a ese Incompleto… La que debería descansar serías tú- le dijo serio Slayerdramon.

_-¿Me dices que no podría enfrentarme a un Kopierer?_- ella lo miró de reojo.

-No me refiero a eso…- empezó a decir Slayerdramon, rascándose la cabeza. Pero de repente la Jefa lo agarro del brazo y lo lanzó contra la pared de al frente.

Los demás retrocedieron varios pasos, mientras que _El Caballero Plateado_ aterrizaba de cabeza al piso.

-_¿Ves? Si puedo tirarte puedo contra un Kopierer_- sentenció la Jefa, bostezando.

-¡No me refería a que si puedes o no enfrentarte a uno!- le dijo el dragón, sin cambiar su posición- ¡Estas tan cansada que ni me dejaste terminar y actuaste por tu cuenta!-

Pero la joven no lo escucho. Volvió a cabecear.

-¡JEFA!-se enojo el dragón.

* * *

La multitud de jóvenes clamaban jubilosos a la famosa cantante, _Amano_ _Nene_, al frente del lujoso departamento donde ella se hospedaba en Hong Kong.

Llevaba una pequeña chaqueta rosa y una camisa manga corta color rosa oscuro, una pulsera en su muñeca izquierda, unos short que le llegaban hasta la rodilla de color plomo y botas cafés. Tenía un xros loader lavanda en la mano.

La joven suspiro, y miró nuevamente la ventana del cielo nocturno, sin mostrar algún asombro ante sus fans.

-Kiriha-kun…- murmuro preocupada.

No había tenido noticias del joven Aonuma desde el combate contra Quartzmon… Y nadie sabía sobre él desde que aparecieron estos _Kopierer_. Yuu le había contado sobre estas criaturas, pero ella no tenía ningún problema, ya que ninguno de sus digimon evolucionaba, así que los Kopierer no la habían atacado.

Decidió que era mejor dormir, así que se alejo de la ventana, sin darse cuenta que, a varios edificios más allá, tres jóvenes se percataron de aquello.

-Nene-san parece que descansara- murmuro un joven de pelo plateado, ojos verdes, aros pequeños en los oídos, una chaqueta azul con bordes grises, y pantalones y botines negros- ¿Está seguro de no querer informarle, _Kiriha-san?_-

Ryouma miró al joven rubio, que vestía una chaqueta larga verde y una polera negra, con una cadena en el pecho, pantalones azul oscuro y botas negros. Traía la capucha puesta.

-¡AH!- un joven de cabello café un poco opaco, ojos azules, con una polera crema oscura, chaqueta marrón-anaranjada con mangas cortas y bordes grises como la capucha y sus guantes, pantalones crema oscuro, una cadena plateada en ella, y botines marrones se puso frente al platino- ¡Ryouma, no seas tan insensible!-lo señalo.

-¿Ah…?-

-Sabes lo que él siente por la Amano, y aún así le preguntas sobre ir a contarle que la protegemos por ser la hermana del otro Amano que tiene el Darknes Loader- el joven suspiro- Ustedes los japoneses son insensibles-

-_Saburo_- llamó Kiriha, sin mirarlo.

-¿S-Si?- el joven lo miró con una gota en la cabeza.

-No hagas tanto ruido-

-¡Sí!-

Ryouma suspiro.

En eso, los tres miraron a una silueta que se les acerco volando.

D'arcmon descendió frente a ellos.

-¿Y bien?- el rubio la miró.

-Los escuche por el Digiquartz. Al parecer, va a venir un grupo importante al concierto de la Amano- explico la mujer digimon- Un buen espectáculo para hacer un escándalo, si me permites decirlo, Aonuma-

El rubio medito.

-Tal vez no sea necesario hacer algo- dijo Saburo.

-_No seas tan incrédulo, humano_- se escucho una voz, y el joven saco un xros loader color crema- _El enemigo puede atacar en aquellos momentos que se creen imposibles_-

-_Vormundmon_, llámame por mi nombre- pidió con una gota en la cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-_No necesito recordarlo_-

El joven se quedo de piedra, con lagrimas de cocodrilo en sus ojos.

-_Vormundmon. Te sugiero que trates con mayor respeto a tu compañero_- le pidió la voz de Greymon desde el xros loader azul.

-_Greymon-sama, solo respeto a un solo ser, y es al Rey. Además, considero que este humano no lo merece_-

-Cruel- lloró Saburo.

-Esta bien, Saburo-kun, tú nunca pediste tenerlo de compañero- le dijo D'arcmon, cruzada de brazos.

El joven asintió varias veces, mientras Ryouma lo miró con una gota en la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿Qué haremos?- miró al rubio, quien le dio un último vistazo al edificio donde descansaba su amiga.

-Necesitamos recuperar energías. Todos- ordeno el rubio- Mañana Saburo se infiltrara en la fiesta, mientras que Ryouma estará entre los espectadores del concierto. D'arcmon, vigilaras el Digiquartz-

-¡Sí!- asintió Saburo, para recibir un suspiro fastidiado de su compañero del xros loader, dejándolo en blanco.

-Muy bien- asintió la digimon.

-¿Qué hará usted?- le pregunto el platino.

-La cuidare desde las sombras- aseguro el rubio.

* * *

Tagiru frunció el ceño, y siguió durmiendo. Gumdramon, quien dormía al lado del joven, si despertó, y se sentó restregándose los ojos. Miró a la V-mon naranja, que estaba asomada al balcón del joven.

-¿Kokoromon-sama…?- el pequeño se le acerco, restregándose un ojo.

-Ah. Gumdramon, no quise preocuparte- se disculpo Kokoromon, sobresaltándose un poco.

-Esta bien- el pequeño también se asomo- Ah… Que bien se siente el viento- sonrió Gumdramon.

-Sí- apoyo sonriendo Kokoromon- ¡Ah! ¡Mira!-señalo algo largo, que viajaba por el cielo nocturno.

-Je, es Locomon. Debe ir en uno de sus viajes- sonrió Gumdramon. Kokoromon sonrió entusiasmada. Pero después su sonrisa se borro.

-Gumdramon… ¿No me tienes miedo?-

-Claro que no-

-Pero… no soy una digimon…-

-¿Y?-

Kokoromon lo miró sorprendida.

-Kokoromon-sama es Kokoromon-sama- sonrió Gumdramon- Nada la cambiara. No se por qué pensaba que íbamos a tenerle miedo-

-Es que…- la V-mon miró tristemente el cielo-… Soy un monstruo-

Gumdramon la miró.

-He sido tratada así solo por ser una V-mon…- admitió. El pequeño la miró sorprendido-… Cuando digimon que no me conocen me ven… Al ser una V-mon, una digimon de una raza casi extinta, no se me conoce, y los digimon que he conocido que no son de _Jäger_, me tratan así…-

-¡Nosotros no!- aseguro enojado Gumdramon.

La V-mon lo miró tristemente.

-Solo ustedes… no me han tratado así- le aseguro. El pequeño se quedo quieto- Excepto… Cuernomon…- esta vez parecía bastante deprimida- Desconfió de mí durante mucho tiempo…-

El pequeño se quedo indeciso. Quería decirle, pero no se atrevía a decirle sobre los sentimientos del dragón rojo…

-Pero… Ahora, me trata diferente- sonrió Kokoromon- Ahora, es mi amigo. Confía en mí…- se quedo en silencio, y se sentó apoyándose en los barrotes.

El pequeño se sorprendió, pero simplemente se sentó a su lado.

Kokoromon le sonrió, y lo abrazo, atrayéndolo a ella. Gumdramon se quedo quieto.

-Eres un buen niño, Gumdramon- le aseguro.

El pequeño se quedo quieto.

-¿Me considera... Un buen niño?-

-Sí-

-¿No un salvaje?-

-¿Por qué?- lo miró extrañada- Si eres muy tierno-

Gumdramon no respondió, simplemente se acerco más a la digimon.

-¿Puedo…?-

Ella asintió, sonriendo.

El pequeño se acurruco en su pecho, y ella le acaricio la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

-Usted no es un monstruo- le aseguro Gumdramon, cerrando los ojos-… Es un ángel-

Kokoromon abrió los ojos sorprendida, y cuando lo vio, el pequeño ya estaba dormido.

* * *

-Y recuerde, Nene-chan, no tiene que ponerse nerviosa por las visitas del evento de caridad- le dijo el representante a la joven, quien llevaba una polera corta color blanca, una pañoleta verde escocesa en el cuello, falda roja y botines largos color plomo. Ambos caminaban por un pasillo lujoso, seguidos de dos guardaespaldas.

-Lo sé, gracias- agradeció la joven.

Cruzaron una puerta de madera elegante, para llegar a un salón de fiestas, con mesas redondas con manteles blancos y bordes amarillos, cada uno con una variedad de alimentos. En el lugar, varias personas iban de traje, y la mayoría, al ver entrar a la joven, se le acercaron para saludarla.

-Ap-Aprieta- se quejo Saburo, quien se había peinado el desordenado cabello, y se había puesto un traje café-anaranjado, con un moño rojo, y tenía un pequeño comunicador en el oído, el cual no era visible por su tamaño. Le ahogaba tanta formalidad.

-_Saburo, ¿Nene llegó?_- le pregunto la voz de Kiriha.

-Si…- asintió el joven, ahogándose- ¿Por qué mejor no te pusiste tu un traje?- se volvió a quejar.

-_Cierra la boca. Ya es muy raro que seas un joven en esa fiesta de caridad_- le dijo en voz baja Vormundmon.

-Sí, señor- asintió Saburo, con lagrimas de cocodrilo por la forma de hablar del digimon.

* * *

Kiriha cerro los ojos y suspiro hondo. Se podía ver que estaba sentado en un pasillo oscuro, con ventiladores gigantes en el techo.

-¿D'arcmon?-

-_Nada anormal en el Digiquartz_- aseguro la mujer ángel, volando encima de la zona donde iba a ser el concierto de caridad de Nene.

-¿Ryouma?-

-_N-Nada_-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-_P-Pues…-_ Ryouma estaba apretujado en una multitud de jóvenes que esperaban impacientes el concierto de la famosa cantante. Se había visto obligado a ponerse una gorra que decía _"Nene Love"_ y tenía palos fosforescentes en su mano libre_- Es-Estoy algo- algo apretado a-aquí_- aseguro.

-Aguanta un poco-

Kiriha corto la comunicación, sin saber que el platino empezaba a ser arrastrado por una multitud entusiasmada, exigiendo la llegada de la cantante.

* * *

Saburo suspiro.

-Hola- escucho, y se sobresalto. Miró como maquina para atrás para ver a Nene sonriéndole.

-H-Hol-la- intento calmarse el joven.

-Vaya… Disculpa, ¿Cuántos años tienes?- se extraño la ídolo, sin darse cuenta que sus dos guardaespaldas asustaban a Saburo.

-Ca-Catorce-

-Ah. Tienes mi edad- le sonrió- Es muy raro ver a alguien como tu en evento de caridad- se explico.

-Ah, es que mi papá no pudo venir, y bueno, estoy en su lugar-

-Eso es muy bonito de tu parte- sonrió- Me llamó Nene, ¿y tú?-

-Ah… mi-mi nombre…- el joven se rascó la cabeza- Soy-Soy Saburo-

-Es un gusto- saludo Nene

-Nene-chan- llamó su representante.

-Voy. Bueno, Saburo-kun, fue un placer- se despidió la joven, y siguió al hombre.

El joven se quedo donde estaba, algo sonrojado. Tosió y miró para otro lado, rascándose la mejilla.

-Nene-chan, quería presentarte a los principales administradores de este evento de caridad- el hombre le presento a dos personas que estaban rodeados de personas que hablaban de unos tramites con ellos.

Era un hombre de edad de cabello rubio platino, ojos grises, un traje verde oscuro, y tenía un bastón para estar de pie, pero eso no demostraba que fuera un anciano débil, al contrario, parecía una persona de autoridad con solo ver su mirada.

La mujer a su lado tenía su misma edad, solo que el cabello lo tenía blanco, y los ojos azules. Llevaba un abrigo color rojo, y un vestido elegante negro. Ella también parecía una mujer estricta.

Saburo, que había estado mirando a la joven, al ver a ambos ancianos, palideció y fue a esconderse con los postres.

-Permíteme presentarlos- pidió el representante de la joven- Nene-chan, ellos son _Aonuma Yamato-sama-_señalo al anciano- Y su esposa, _Aonuma Itsuki -sama_- presento, sin darse cuenta que la joven se había quedado quieta.

-Es un honor conocerla, Amano-san- saludo el anciano, haciendo una reverencia.

-El-El gusto es mío- Nene correspondió el saludo, algo mecánicamente. No lo podía creer. Estaba frente a…

-Nosotros, los Aonuma, estamos muy felices de participar en este evento de caridad- le aseguro Itsuki- Espero con ansias su canción-

-S-Sí….-

-Eh… Kiriha- llamó Saburo, asomándose por unos arbustos, pero aún así escondiéndose de la vista de los ancianos.

-_¿Qué sucede?_-

-¿Sa…? ¿Sabías que… que los abuelos iban a estar?- pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Kiriha frunció el ceño.

-_No son mis abuelos_-

-¡Ni los míos!- le aseguro dolido Saburo- ¡Pero sabes a que me refiero…!-

-_Ten cuidado. Que no te vean. Y vigila a Nene_- y corto.

Saburo miró a los ancianos que hablaban con la joven, y se oculto de nuevo, pero esta vez llevándose un postre que un camarero llevaba.

En eso, un guardaespaldas le murmuro algo a Yamato.

-Bien- asintió el anciano- Disculpe, Amano-san, pero tendremos que retirarnos-

-¿Eh?-se entristeció el representante.

-Pero no se preocupen- sonrió Itsuki- Nuestra _colaboración_ seguirá presente. Fue un gusto, Amano-san- se despidió, con una reverencia. La joven la imito, y los vio irse, seguidos de unos guardaespaldas mas serios que los que ella tenía.

-¿Ocurre algo, Nene-chan?- le pregunto su representante.

-Yo…- la joven no sabía que decir. Aún no salía de la impresión de las personas a las que acababa de conocer- ¿Q-Qué sabes de… de los Aonuma?-

-Todo el mundo sabe- sonrió el hombre- Son los lideres de la empresa _Aonuma Technology_, y todo el mundo sabe lo famosa y buena empresa que es con todas sus invenciones…-

Pero Nene ya no lo escuchaba…

* * *

Ryouma salió, casi prácticamente nadando, de un grupo de la gran multitud de fans de la Amano, sudando y jadeando.

-_¿Estás bien?_- le pregunto Jagamon.

-He… estado mejor- jadeo el platino, sin ser capaz de mantener el aliento.

-_¡A todos los espectadores!_- saludo la voz de un presentador- _¡En pocos minutos, Nene-san, la idol, nos dará el espectáculo para ayudar en este Evento de Caridad!_-

Y, ante eso, la multitud de jóvenes grito de jubilo.

-_¡A los presentes, tomen sus lugares!_-

Las puertas del estadio se abrieron, y cierto joven de cabello plateado se vio empujado por los impacientes adolescentes.

-_¡Ryuoma! _– se asusto Jagamon.

-¡Tra-Tranquilo!- jadeo Ryouma, arrastrado ante esa _mar_ de jóvenes- ¡Viviré…!- y se perdió entre la multitud.

* * *

Saburo, al igual que los demás espectadores _elegantes_ del evento, se dirigió a la tribuna, pero se detuvo de golpe.

Cierto hombre de traje negro y cabello azul se había separado del grupo.

Cabello azul….

-¡AY!- Saburo se abrazo el estomago.

-Ah- uno de los ayudantes se le acerco- ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Creo… Creo que comí mucho. ¿Dónde está el baño?- pregunto el joven, fingiendo el dolor de estomago. Tenía que descubrir donde estaba Horfe.

* * *

Kiriha suspiro. Aún estaba en el sistema de ventilación del edificio.

Sus abuelos… Yamato e Itsuki Aonuma… ¿Por qué estaban ahí? Bueno, en realidad, ya se habían ido… Pero… ¿por qué?-

-_¡Kiriha!-_

_-_Te escucho- contesto el joven, aún pensando en ambos ancianos_._

_-¡Horfe! ¡Horfe!—_

-¿Cómo dices?- eso sacó de su cabeza a los Aonuma.

* * *

-Sí… Acabo de verlo- Saburo se asomo por una esquina- ¡Ah!- lo encontró.

El hombre miró para todos lados, y él se oculto de la esquina. Cuando se atrevió a asomarse, vio un resplandor conocido, y el hombre ya no estaba.

-_¿Dónde está?-_

-Está… dirigiéndose a… Esta en el _Digiquartz_- jadeo el joven, sacando su xros loader.

-_Voy para allá. D'arcmon-_

-_Los escuche, también me dirige a esa zona_-

_-Bien, Ryouma, quédate donde estas_- ordeno el rubio.

-_B-Bien, K-Kiriha-san…_- jadeo el joven, _nadando_ en esa masa de jóvenes…

Kiriha sintió pasos atrás.

-¡¿Quién es?!- pregunto, sacando su xros loader.

Escucho más pasos, y miró para todos lados, apretando con fuerza el aparato azul.

-Que niño, que niño- escucho, y alguien aterrizo a unos metros frente a él. Kiriha retrocedió.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- pregunto enojado.

-Me alegra que me digas _quien soy_- escucho, y alguien camino hacia él. Llego a una parte iluminada, y Kiriha abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Un lobo humanoide de pelaje negro, ojos verdes, y traía una chaqueta ploma abierta y sin polera, pantalones azul oscuro y sandalias blancas, se le acerco divertido.

El rubio apretó sus puños…

-¿Eres… Un inteligencia Artificial?- pregunto el joven, cautelosamente.

-Je…- el lobo sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos- ¿Lo supiste por los ojos?- se rió.

Kiriha frunció el ceño.

-Me llamó _Klinge_- se presento, señalándose con el pulgar- Soy un I.A… y tú…- se preparó, extendiendo sus manos, mostrando sus garras-… estás muerto-

Se le abalanzó, en el momento en que Kiriha sacaba su xros loader.

* * *

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?- se repetía una y otra vez Saburo, corriendo por los pasillos del digiquartz.

* * *

Ryouma emergió de la masa de jóvenes, jadeando y sudando.

-_Ryouma… ¿Estás bien…?_- le pregunto preocupado nuevamente Jagamon.

Pero el platino no respondió, estaba ocupado en recuperar aire.

Las luces de escenario se prendieron, y con ella el entusiasmo de la multitud.

-_¡Mucho gusto a todos!_- saludo el locutor- _¡Disculpen la espera! ¡En unos momentos, sí, en unos momentos, se presentara nuestra idol juvenil, NENE!-_

Más entusiasmo.

* * *

-Nene-chan. Es tu entrada- aviso el representante a la joven, que estaba detrás del escenario.

Ella asintió, y él se fue. Respiro hondo. Debía concentrarse en el evento de caridad, pero… pero el haber conocido a los abuelos de Kiriha… Eso aún la preocupaba.

En esos momentos, un portal verde apareció debajo de ella. No se repuso de la impresión y antes de que reaccionara un látigo morado salió del portal Digiquartz, la atrapó, y se la llevo.

El portal se cerró.

* * *

Ryouma frunció el ceño.

-_¿Qué sucede?_- le pregunto Jagamon.

-Es que… No pasa nada- le explico.

Y era verdad. Habían dicho que la idol se presentaría, pero eso fue hacía unos cinco minutos, y Nene no había aparecido en el escenario.

Varios jóvenes se miraron, e incluso algunos abuchearon molestos.

_-Disculpen. Pero tenemos… unos problemas_- se escuchó al presentador- _Les pedimos que sean pacientes_-

Ryouma frunció el ceño, mientras los demás se preguntaban ¿Qué pasó?

* * *

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?- Saburo había bajado a la parte trasera del escenario buscando a Horfe, y cuando iba a la zona principal, se oculto rápidamente.

Se asomo de nuevo y vio a Horfe, quien tenía sus lentes verdes, al lado de cinco Kopierer, dos eran Tigres, dos Cóndores, y uno era una Anaconda, quien tenía atrapada a Amano Nene. El adulto tenía el xros loader lavanda de la joven, el cual se movía por la insistencia de los digimon en querer salir a ayudar a su amiga.

-Kiriha, encontré a Horfe… Necesitare refuerzos- le aviso, desatándose el moño rojo.

-_D'arcmon va para allá_- dijo secamente el joven.

-_Yo también. ¿Está Nene-san?_- pregunto Ryouma, alejándose de la multitud y sacando su xros loader verde.

-_¡¿Nene?!_- se sorprendió el rubio.

-Sí- asintió Saburo, quitándose la chaqueta, chasconeándose el pelo y colocándose unos lentes negros, ocultando sus ojos azules.

-_Voy para allá_- aviso D'arcmon.

-¡Suéltame!- pidió Nene, forcejeando, a pesar que la anaconda la amenazaba con sus colmillos.

-Quédese tranquila- pidió Horfe- Solo vengó por esto- levantó el xros loader lavanda.

-_¡Deja a Nene!_- se escuchó a Sparowmon.

-¡¿Para qué lo quieres?!- le pregunto asustada Nene- ¿A… Acaso eres del… Proyecto Iluminati?-

Horfe la miró detenidamente.

-No pensé que la Jefa le hablará al Xros Heart de nosotros- admitió, chasqueando los dedos. La anaconda apretujo más a la joven, quien gimió de dolor- Si no hubieras sabido, te hubiera dejado- admitió.

-_¡NENE!- _gritaron Sparowmon, Belzebumon, y Mervamon.

-¡DETENTE!-

Hubo el sonido de un sablazo, y la Anaconda quedo decapitada, liberando a Nene y que ella cayera al piso.

Horfe miró bruscamente al frente, mientras sus Kopierer tigre gruñían y los cóndores emprendieran vuelo.

Saburo, al lado de Vormundmon y con su xros loader crema en mano, miró molesto a Horfe.

-… Saburo-kun…- murmuro Nene, sorprendida.

Mientras que, en el xros loader lavanda, los digimon estaban completamente sorprendidos al ver al guardaespaldas del Rey en ese lugar.

-¡Horfe! ¡Sabía que vendrías por el xros loader de Amano!- le aseguro Saburo.

-Tú no sabías- le dijo el Dukemon café, sin mirarlo y dejándolo en blanco.

Horfe frunció el ceño, y guardo el aparato.

-¡Regrésalo!-

En eso, Nene se levantó y retrocedió al ver que la cabeza de la Anaconda se regeneraba, uniéndose a su cuerpo.

-Quédese detrás de mí, Nene-san- le pidió Vormundmon, poniéndose frente a ella. Nene asintió.

Horfe frunció el ceño.

-A ellos- ordeno.

Los Kopierer tigre se abalanzaron a Vormundmon, quien los partió a ambos a la mitad, pero estos, regenerándose inmediatamente, aterrizaron encima de él, mordiendo su armadura.

-¡Vormundmon!- se asusto Saburo, al lado de la asustada Nene.

Horfe empezó a irse, pero se detuvo por una llamarada de fuego.

Al frente de él, Ryouma, con su xros loader verde en mano y _Cerberumon_ a su lado, frunció el ceño.

-No tan deprisa. Tienes algo que no te pertenece- le aseguro molesto el joven.

Los Kopierer cóndores se abalanzaron a Cerberumon, quien escupió fuego, pero estos lo esquivaron y se le abalanzaron, arañándole el rostro.

-¡Cerberumon!- se asusto Ryouma.

En eso, la anaconda, que se había arrastrado hacia Nene mientras Vormundmon lidiaba con los tigres, se le abalanzo, pero Saburo la empujo a tiempo, pero la serpiente se le abalanzó a él.

-¡Saburo-kun!- se asusto Nene.

Vormundmon, al escucharla, se dio vuelta bruscamente, pero se distrajo y los dos Kopierer lo tiraron al suelo.

Saburo cayó al piso con la serpiente lista para morderlo, pero, de repente, esta se partió a la mitad con los bordes de la piel morada quemándose, desapareciendo en polvos verdes, y liberando al joven.

Horfe se quedo quieto ante eso.

-¡Saburo-kun!- Nene se le acerco.

-Es… Estoy bien- jadeo el joven, sobándose el cuello.

Los cóndores que atacaban a Cerberumon, al igual que los tigres que retenían a Vormundmon, fueron lanzados hacia la pared.

-¡D'arcmon!- se alegro Ryouma.

-Disculpen la tardanza- la mujer digimon aterrizo a su lado, y miró de reojo a Horfe, quien fruncía el ceño,

-Bórrenla- ordeno Horfe.

Los cuatro Kopierer se abalanzaron a la mujer, pero ella no se movió, porque, arriba de ella, el piso de destruyo, haciendo que _MetalGreymon_ aterrizara frente a ella.

-¡MetalGreymon!- se sorprendió Nene, y se quedo quieta al ver quien iba en la espalda del digimon.

-¡Kiriha-san!- Ryouma vio al joven rubio bajarse de su compañero.

-¿Qué hace Kiriha aquí?- se pregunto Horfe.

-Lo siento, lo siento- escucho, y miró para atrás. Klinge apareció detrás de él- Pero a pesar de ser enorme, es rápido este dragoncito-

MetalGreymon gruño.

-¿Un… un lobo?- se asusto Nene.

Los Kopierer miraron al dinosaurio, preparados para atacarlo.

-¿Qué harás?- pregunto Klinge.

-Mátalos-ordeno.

-Un placer- sonrió el lobo negro, empezando a ser rodeado de aura gris- _Speed System_-

Como un rayo, se abalanzó a MetalGreymon, quien se protegió de ellos.

-¡Kiriha, yo me haré cargo!- le aseguro su compañero, empezando a retroceder por la fuerza del lobo.

-¡Me haré cargo de las aves!- les aseguro D'arcmon, tomando vuelo, y los Kopierer aéreos la imitaron-

-Sí- asintió el rubio.

-¡Kiriha, Horfe tiene el xros loader de Amano!- llamó Saburo, aún en el suelo.

El rubio miró a Horfe, en el momento que los Kopierer tigres se le abalanzaron, pero el fuego de Cerberumon y la lanza de Vormundmon los elimino.

En el cielo, los cóndores se abalanzaron a D'arcmon, quien tomo con ambas manos su lanza, y se concentro, haciendo que el filo de esta desprendiera fuego, y, de un movimiento, corto a ambas aves eliminándola.

Klinge apareció detrás del dinosaurio digital, sorprendiéndolo.

-Lo siento, dragón- sonrió el lobo, tocándolo con su dedo, el cual desprendió una enorme descarga eléctrica, lastimando al digimon.

-¡MetalGreymon!- se asusto Kiriha.

Pero, de repente, la electricidad, junto con el Sistema de Velocidad, desaparecieron.

Klinge abrió sorprendido los ojos, al igual que Horfe.

_-¡Giga Destroyer!-_MetalGreymon le disparo con sus cañones al sorprendido Lobo, lanzándolo contra la pared, y enterrándolo en ella.

Horfe miró molesto al lobo inconsciente.

-Ya veo… No puede mantener el sistema por más de dos minutos- sentencio el hombre, mirando a los digimon y a los jóvenes que tenía al frente.

-Regresa el xros loader, humano- ordeno Vormundmon, señalándolo con su lanza.

Horfe miró el xros loader lavanda.

-¡Por favor!- le pidió Nene.

El adulto los miró a cada uno, y le lanzó a la joven su xros loader. Ella se sorprendió, al igual que los demás.

-No soy tan tonto para pelear con fuerzas que no tengo- aseguro Horfe, sacando un aparato muy similar al de los jóvenes, solo que este era verde oscuro, su pantalla triangular color gris, y se le podían ver unos cables.

-¡¿Un Xros Loader?!- se sorprendió Ryouma.

-No- D'arcmon frunció el ceño.

-En efecto, no lo es- asintió Horfe, que entro a Klinge en el aparato, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes y a los digimon- Es un _Charger_- aseguro, levantándolo- _Cargar_-

Una luz amarilla apareció en la pantalla del _Charger_, y una enorme silueta apareció frente a Horfe, pero antes que pudieran vislumbrarla bien, golpeo con gran fuerza el piso, creando una explosión en el lugar.

D'arcmon con Nene en los brazos salió del humo, como MetalGreymon con Kiriha en la espalda, Ryouma encima de Cerberumon, y Saburo, quien Vormundmon lo llevaba agarrándolo de la camisa.

El humo se disipo, y no estaba ni Horfe, ni la extraña figura.

* * *

El concierto se canceló, y, en esos momentos, el representante de la idol se disculpaba con los espectadores, explicando que hubo un _ataque_ en contra de la joven, el cual era investigado.

En su habitación, Nene abrazado su xros loader lila, respiro hondo, y miró a los tres jóvenes que estaban frente a ella.

-¿Se siente bien?- pregunto Ryouma.

-Sí… solo estoy confundida- aseguro la joven.

-_Yo también lo estaría si no supiera porque Ryouma lleva esa gorra_- admitió Jagamon, y el platino se dio cuenta que aún llevaba la gorra que decía _Neen Love_. Se la quito de inmediato, todo rojo.

Saburo se rió por lo bajo.

-Saburo-kun ¿Quién eres?- le pregunto Nene.

-Soy el segundo Humano de _Jäger_- explico el joven, señalándose con el pulgar. Nene abrió los ojos sorprendida- Estoy en China por ordenes de la Jefa, mientras que D'arcmon fue a buscar a Kiriha- señalo al rubio, que estaba apoyado en la pared- Quien estaba con Ryouma- señalo al joven, que aún estaba rojo- Y nos encontramos hace unos días-

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué… hacen aquí?- pregunto, mirando al rubio. Pero él no la miró.

-Pues…- Saburo se puso nervioso- La Jefa nos ordeno protegerla-

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?-

-_Porque la pueden utilizar como rehén contra su hermano_- explico la voz de D'arcmon, en el xros loader crema.

-Eso- apoyo Saburo.

-¿Por qué…?-

-Porque el Proyecto Iluminati quiere el Darknes Loader, y Yuu-san lo tiene- explico Ryouma- Además, podrían capturar a sus digimon, como lo intentaron-

Nene miró su xros loader lavanda.

-¿Por qué… no simplemente me lo dijeron?-

Saburo y Ryouma se miraron, y vieron al rubio, quien se incorporo.

-Es peligroso que alguien se acerque a Saburo o a mí- le dijo secamente- O a la Jefa-

-¿Eh?- Nene se levantó- Kiriha-kun… ¿Qué sucede?-

Él la miró un rato, y se quito la capucha.

-Porque somos Aonuma- frunció el ceño. Ella lo miró sorprendida- Viste a mis abuelos, ¿verdad? Estaban con guardaespaldas. Alguien intenta matarnos a todos, y ese alguien intenta utilizar a los Kopierer como armas-

-Un minuto… Acaso…- Nene se quedo helada-… ¿El… Ese Proyecto Iluminati…? ¿Por qué?-

-No lo sabemos- admitió Saburo- Pero esa misma persona es el líder del P.I… Aunque estoy seguro que la Jefecita sabe mucho más, pero le gusta esconder información-

-Es lo mejor. Si se filtrara mucho, podría ser un peligro. Por eso oculta su identidad- le dijo Kiriha. El joven rió nervioso, ya que él ni su primo la ocultaban.

-Por eso…- murmuro Nene, mirando nerviosa al rubio. Él la miró- ¿Por eso… no te haz comunicado con nosotros?-

-Cuando fue derrotado Quartzmon, todos tomamos caminos diferentes- recordó el rubio- Ryouma se convirtió en mi aprendiz- señalo al platino- Así que no tuve tiempo para…-

-Sabes a que me refiero- Nene lo miró decidida.

Kiriha no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Aún te cuesta confiar en nosotros… El Proyecto Iluminati es el enemigo de tu familia- le dijo Nene- Y te ocultaste, empezaste a trabajar con Jäger, y nos dejaste-

-Nunca dejare al Xros Heart- le aseguro el rubio.

Nene sonrió, y abrazo a Kiriha, quien se quedo quieto.

-Lo sé… Sé que nunca me dejaras- murmuro, sonriendo.

Kiriha la miró sorprendido, suspiro y correspondió al abrazo.

Ryouma y Saburo se miraron, completamente sonrojados. El platino cerro los ojos y se rasco la mejilla, mientras que el pelicafé empezó a silbar, mirando para otro lado.

* * *

-Entonces eso lo explica- sentencio Mervamon, caminado por el xros loader.

-Que bien que Nene está bien- sonrió Sparowmon, al lado de los Monitamon, que asintieron.

La mujer guerrera sonrió, y miró a Belzebumon, que estaba apartado.

-¿Estás bien…?- se le acerco, pero él se alejo.

-Estoy bien- le respondió, sin mirarla.

Se había dado cuenta… Se dio cuenta que esa D'arcmon, la que peleo contra los Kopierer… Era ella… la misma digimon que había formado una familia con su maestro fallecido, _Angemon_.

Apretó su puño, enojado…

* * *

Una figura alta, con una capa algo gastada que cubría su cuerpo y su rostro, que caminaba por los callejones del digiquartz se detuvo, y se dio vuelta.

La misma silueta que había estado en la reunión de hace unos días del Proyecto Iluminati se le acerco. Llevaba una capa blanca que lo cubría por completo, al igual que una capucha. No era tan alta como la otra silueta, le llegaba al codo.

-Jo… Pero miren nada más… Mi mayor comprador- sonrió la figura alta- ¿Quieres que destruya otro pueblo para que el Rey pelee contra mí?-

-No, Gaiomon- aseguro la figura de capa blanca. Se podía ver que tenía una voz profunda- Quiero que te encargues de una V-mon llamada Kokoromon-

-¿V-mon…? ¿No estaban extintos?- le pregunto, algo sorprendido.

-Solo queda uno, y es ella- le lanzó algo, y él lo agarro. Era un saco, y se podía escuchar un tintineo de monedas en su interior- Te pago por adelantado- y se fue.

Gaiomon miró satisfecho su saco de _DigiCode_, lo guardo en su cinturón, se acomodo la capucha, y continuo caminando, preparándose para asesinar a aquella V-mon… Y extinguir su raza.

Después de todo, era por dinero...

* * *

_**¡Gracias por Leer y no olviden comentar ^^!**_


	17. Tres Ataques El Samurái Digital

**Me demoré un poco con el capitulo, pero he aquí:**

* * *

_Tres Ataques._

_El Samurái Digital_

Samanta abrió los ojos.

Estaba en un espacio oscuro. Frunció el ceño, molesta, y puso su mano en la empuñadura de su espada… que no estaba.

Se miró.

Llevaba su ropa de civil, no de Jefa. Incluso tenía los lentes puestos.

Escucho un llanto. Levanto la mirada para ver a una pequeña llorando… Una niña, de unos ocho años, con un largo cabello café oscuro, con una chaquetita rosada, pantalones azules y botines café… Se podía ver que su hombro izquierdo estaba herido por la mancha de sangre…

Samanta palideció al verla.

La niña lloraba, restregándose los ojos, pero no por la herida. Frente a ella se podían ver, en el piso manchado de sangre, dos siluetas…

La joven se mordió el labio, mirando como la niña seguía llorando mientras les pedía a sus padres muertos que se levantaran y no la abandonaran…

* * *

Samanta abrió los ojos, sudando.

Estaba en su habitación, que simplemente consistía en una cama, y los demás eran documentos esparcidos desordenadamente. Ella se había quedado dormida en el escritorio frente a su computador, que estaba apagado. Alguien le había quitado los lentes y puesto una frazada encima.

-¿Qué rayos…?- se incorporo, restregándose los ojos. Se podían ver unas ojeras en su rostro, y su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo normal.

-Te quedaste como a hasta las tres- le dijo alguien, y volteo su silla de escritorio para ver a Slayerdramon, quien, por su tamaño, estaba sentado, cruzado de brazos, encima de la cama de la joven.

-Me vas a matar mi cama-

-No te pongas como Kokoromon. Y no peso tanto-

-Ya…- la joven se levantó, bostezando- ¿Por qué no me despertaste…?-

-¿Por qué debería despertarte?- el dragón plateado alzo una ceja, mientras ella se ponía los lentes, y se miraba en el espejo de pared- Me interesa saber que soñaste… Tuviste una pesadilla, ¿verdad?-

-No- la joven tomo un mechón de cabello, dándose cuenta que esta vez la peineta no le ayudaría en aquella batalla- Solo fue un estúpido recuerdo de mis padres-

Slayerdramon frunció el ceño.

-Lo sabía… Te estas agotando mentalmente. Te lo dije y te lo repetiré cuantas veces sea necesario-

-Gasta saliva cuanto quieras- ella volvió a bostezar- Pero te sugiero que mejor vayas a las patrullas-

-Sé lo que intentas hacer, Sam- le recordó- Sé que estas planeando cada detalle del Plan… Pero, temo que estés poniendo tus sentimientos en él-

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunto, sin mirarlo.

-Temo que coloques la venganza entre medio-

-¿Por qué lo…?- murmuro la joven.

-Porque sabes quién está relacionado a la muerte de…- el dragón plateado suspiro- Samanta, no quiero que tu alma se contamine más. Soy tu compañero, pero no he podido salvarte de la oscuridad que ha entrado en tu corazón desde esa tarde, hace cinco años-

La joven lo había estado escuchando en silencio, suspiro, y le dio la espalda.

-Idiota…- le dijo, sorprendiéndolo- La persona que quiere vengarse, guarda sus heridas, para mantener el sentimiento vivo…- lo miró decidida, a pesar de sus ojeras- Y yo las dejo cicatrizar- coloco su mano en su hombro izquierdo. Lo apretó con fuerza- No tengo tiempo de pensar en cosas que quiero olvidar-

Slayerdramon la miró tristemente, y, cuando iba a hablar, sonó el reloj de escritorio. Ambos lo miraron… Decía que eran las _08:00 AM._

Se quedaron en blanco.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS…?! ¡¿ESA ES LA HORA?!-se escuchó la voz enfurecida de la joven desde fuera del departamento, al igual que ruidos de cosas caerse y moverse repentinamente.

A los minutos, la joven salió rápidamente del departamento, con su mochila triangular en mano y una barra de cereal en la otra, murmurando por lo bajo, enojada con su compañero que la dejo dormir sabiendo que tenía clases.

Slayerdramon se asomo un poco por la ventana.

Suspiro. La había dejado dormir con la esperanza de que recuperara esas horas de sueño que estaba empezando a perder, aunque eso significara saltarse un día de clases. Suspiro nuevamente, y levantó su brazo derecho, donde tenía su pulsera de Jäger...

* * *

En el Digiquartz, en el mismo edificio, en el piso de abajo, donde en el mundo real había una tienda de electrodomésticos, en ese mundo había un taller mecánico.

Jack, algo sucio, estaba enfrascado trabajando en una motocicleta color negro, mientras que, a su lado, Delta A lo miraba interesado, con unas herramientas en los brazos. Alrededor los Piximon y los DemiDevimon peleaban por un alicate.

-Te está quedando bien- le dijo Delta A, sorprendido, incluso se levantó sus lentes negros para apreciar la motocicleta- Ya parece la misma que se arruino en Egipto-

-Sí…- sonrió Jack, mirando como quedaba la moto- Me ha costado restaurarla. En especial porque esa vez la Jefa la uso para…- pero se quedo calladito. De repente, parecía alma en pena.

-Para hacerla explotar- termino Delta A, sin impresionarse al ver como se ponía pálido la liebre.

-¡Eso fue un sacrilegio!- aseguro, enojado- ¡No dejare que te vuelvan a dañar!- abrazo a su moto, con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Delta A lo miró con una gota en la cabeza.

No importaba si era humano, digimon o I.A… El mejor amigo de un hombre era su vehículo…

-¡Ah!- miró arriba, al ver como Slayerdramon, agachándose, bajaba por las escaleras.

-Ah, Slayerdramon, ¿cómo está la Jefa?- le pregunto Jack, dejando de llorar pero sin soltar su preciada máquina.

-Va tarde a la escuela- suspiro el digimon plateado, sentándose apoyado en la pared, cruzado de brazos y piernas. Suspiro.

-¿Sigue con ojeras?- le pregunto Delta A. El dragón plateado asintió.

-No me gusta que se enfrasque tanto en ese _plan_ en el que trabaja- admitió molesto Jack, ajustando unos tornillos en su moto- Se está obsesionando-

-Lo sé- le recordó molesto el dragón plateado.

-Y… He hablado con Luke sobre si podemos darla **a ella de baja** unos días- admitió Jack como si no fuera la gran cosa, mirando su moto por si faltaba algo.

Ambos dragones lo quedaron mirando. Pero los otros seis digimon estaban enfrascados en tener el alicate.

-No podemos perder a Luke- le dijo Delta A, quien no se dio cuenta que sus lentes se le resbalaron de la cara.

-Es el segundo líder de Jäger, y el tutor legal de la Jefa- le recordó Jack, algo molesto- Solo digo… Debe descansar. Calmarse un poco. Sé que ahora que P.I. tiene tres I.A. como _mua_ en sus filas es un golpe muy duro para nosotros, y que no debemos atrasarnos, pero…- se rascó la cabeza.

-Creo que ella recibió una llamada de Saburo afirmando la existencia de uno con el mismo sistema que Sky, pero parece que esta en desarrollo- recordó Slayerdramon, meditando.

-A eso me refiero- Jack afirmo con la cabeza, mientras limpiaba su moto- Sé que estamos contra-reloj por _El Eclipse_ que aparecerá en este mundo y en el digital y que le dará el poder a P.I para completar sus planes y toda la cosa…- recordó, con un tono lúgubre y al mismo tiempo sarcástico y burlón- Pero si continua colocando tanto en sus hombros… Ella solo tiene 13 años- miró a Slayerdramon- Que tome un descansó… Es todo lo que quiero-

El dragón plateado suspiro.

-Le dije lo mismo, Jack. Pero ella sigue sin entender… Es algo orgullosa-

-En eso, es idéntica a la Señorita Hinata- sentencio la liebre, alejándose de su moto para contemplarla a su perfección.

Los dos dragones se le acercaron.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo- alago Slayerdramon a Jack, quien se limpiaba la cara.

-Sí… Solo espero que esta vez no le pase algo. Tiene una muy mala suerte para ser una máquina- admitió Delta A, colocando las herramientas en una mesa.

-¡Tranquilo!- Jack se dio aires- No permitiré que le pase…

Pero, de la nada, cierto alicate choco contra la moto, no solo rayándole la pintura, sino que también la tiro para atrás, haciendo que chocara contra unas cajas y que estas rebotaran contra unas repisas con tarros con herramientas, pintura y clavos, que, por el movimiento, cayeron encima de la moto, quedando un desastre.

Los tres amigos se quedaron en blanco.

Delta A y Slayerdramon miraron para atrás, para ver a los tres Piximon y a los tres DemiDevimon quietecitos…

Miraron a Jack, que parecía a punto de…

No, no a punto, se desmayo.

* * *

Las clases no mostraban nada _extraordinario_, excepto claro, lo que Yuu, junto con el profesor y los demás alumnos notaron: La mesa de Wolf estaba vacía.

Tagiru, que solía no prestar atención en clases, miraba el asiento vacío, algo preocupado.

Tocaron la puerta.

El profesor dejo de explicar la materia de geometría, y dio permiso.

Samanta abrió la puerta, jadeando y sudando.

-¡Ah!- el profesor se quedo sorprendido, como sus alumnos.

-Lamento… Lamento el retraso- se disculpo la joven, haciendo una reverencia.

-No te preocupes, Samanta-chan- le dijo Mami, algo sorprendida- No creo que el profesor se moleste si hasta perdona a Tagiru…

-¡HEY!-

Los niños sonrieron divertidos.

-Todo esta bien, Samanta-chan- le dijo el profesor, sonriendo. Ella se incorporo- ¿Eh? ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces enferma- se preocupo, al ver las ojeras en su rostro y porque estaba más pálida que de costumbre.

-¿Cómo me llamó?- pregunto la joven, alzando una ceja.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No quise referirme a…!- se excuso el profesor, incomodo.

-Tomare asiento, si no le molesta- la joven entro, pero, a los primeros pasos, tropezó con la mesa de Shouta y cayó al piso.

-¡Ah!- el joven se levantó sorprendido.

-¡Samanta-chan!- el profesor la ayudo a levantarse, mientras algunos, como Tagiru y Yuu, se levantaron de sus asientos preocupados.

-Estoy bien… Solo un golpe- murmuro la joven, con un moretón en la frente y los ojos dándole vueltas.

-Samanta-chan… ¿Te encuentras bien?- se preocupo Shouta

-… Pégate tú y te responderé- le dijo, recuperando bien el sentido.

Tagiru parpadeo sorprendido… Se le hizo familiar ese sarcasmo…

-Samanta-chan, ¿realmente te encuentras bien?- se preocupo el profesor.

-Sí…- la joven se sentó en su puesto.

El profesor la miró preocupado, como los alumnos. Al final, decidió continuar con la explicación de los ángulos, y, cuando estaba dando la lección, se escucho un fuerte golpe y todos se sobresaltaron.

Samanta acababa de quedarse dormida, usando el mesón de clases como almohada.

* * *

La joven abrió los ojos, para darse cuenta que volvía a esa oscuridad… La oscuridad de su corazón, donde, nuevamente, estaba aquella pequeña llorando frente a los cuerpos inertes de sus padres, manchada de sangre.

Ella se mordió el labio, y se acerco a la niña. Le dio un coscorrón, deteniendo su llanto.

-Llorar no los traerá de regreso- le dijo molesta Samanta a su pasado, que la miraba asustada.

-¿No… vol… vol…verán…?- tartamudeo la niña, y más lagrimas aparecieron en su rostro, el cual estaba un poco manchado de sangre.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué acaso se me tenían que repetir las cosas de niña?- se fastidio más, y, para su enojo, la niña volvió a llorar- ¡Deja de llorar, idiota!-

-¡Papá…! ¡Mamá…!- lloró la pequeña Sam, y la joven se quedo quieta- ¡Luke! ¡Slayer…! ¡¿Dónde están?!- lloró con más fuerza- ¡Jacky! ¡Sky! ¡Kokory…!-

-¡Deja de llamarlos! ¡No puedes contar con ellos para todos tus problemas! ¡Debes enfrentarlos tú misma! ¡Debes saber defenderte para dejar de ser una carga!- le grito, perdiendo la paciencia.

Pero ella lloraba, llamando a sus amigos.

-¡Deja de vivir dependiendo de otros! ¡Míralos!- señalo los cadáveres- ¡Muertos! ¡Porque dependían de los demás! ¡Ahora escúchame bien, mocosa, este es el mundo real, no el falso mundo de paz y alegría con el que creciste! ¡Debes enfrentarlo! ¡Y nadie te ayudara a superarlo! ¡Ahora despierta!-

* * *

_Despierta… despierta… ¡Despierta, Samanta!_-

* * *

La joven abrió los ojos de golpe, al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba del mesón, para darle un cabezazo, sin querer queriendo, a Tagiru en el mentón.

-¡AY!- el joven se alejo de ella, sumamente adolorido.

-¿Eh…?- la joven parpadeo extrañada, y al mismo tiempo somnolienta.

-¡Tagiru, idiota!- Mami le dio un coscorrón al adolorido joven- ¡El profesor dijo que la dejáramos descansar!-

-Pe-Pero- gimió el chico de googles, con lagrimas de cocodrilo por los dos injustos golpes- Ella… Ella estaba hablando en sueños…-

-¿Eh…?- Samanta parpadeo más extrañada, dándose cuenta que el profesor no estaba en clases. Estaban en recreo- ¿Qué paso…?- pregunto, sin evitar un bostezo.

-Samanta-san. Te quedaste dormida cuando empezó la materia- explico Yuu, ignorando a Mami y a Tagiru que estaban a punto de tirarse de las mechas- Y, bueno, como te veías cansada, el profesor decidió que descansaras…- la miró preocupado- ¿Todo está bien?-

Ella frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta a que se refería.

-Sí…- le dijo secamente, pero volvió a bostezar.

-Samanta-chan, deberías llamar a tu tío para venga a buscarte. Parece que vas a enfermarte- le dijo preocupada Mami, tirándole el cabello a Tagiru, quien chillaba de dolor.

-No necesito llamarlo- aseguro la joven, abriendo su mochila para sacar al menos su jugo del almuerzo, para tomar algo con azúcar.

La cerro de inmediato, palideciendo más.

Los tres jóvenes parpadearon extrañados.

No había echado ni un solo cuaderno… Más bien, lo único que había dentro era la basura que, según podía recordar, le había pedido a Sky que la sacara de su habitación…

-¿Sam...?- se extraño Tagiru, cuando ella se levantó de golpe, asustándolo y haciendo que se cubriera el mentón.

-Si… Creo que debería llamarlo- murmuro, y sin decir nada más, salió del salón, para luego tropezar con Kudou Taiki, que se acababa de asomar.

-Ay…- el joven se sobo adolorido el mentón- ¡Ah! ¡Buenos días, Sa…!- empezó a saludar, pero palideció al ver la miradita de la joven.

-¿Qué tienen de _Buenos_?- le pregunto, con una miradita totalmente asesina.

-Ah-AH-Ah-AH-Ah-AH- tartamudeo el joven líder del Xros heart.

-Si terminaste de ocupar la pasada…-

Se retiro de inmediato, pegándose a la pared, dejando que la joven de ojeras, que echaba humitos, se fuera por el pasillo.

-¿Qué le habrá picado hoy?- se pregunto Tagiru, asomándose por el salón, junto a Mami y Yuu-¡Ah! Taiki-san… ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Se siente bien?!- se preocupo, al ver que temblaba, aún pegado a la pared.

"_Y… Y pensar que du-du-duran-te un tiempo la-la mi-mirada de K-Kiri-ha me- me pareció f-f-f-frí-a"_ pensó asustadísimo.

* * *

-Oh~oh~. Tagiru-san ha tenido problemas ~- sonrió Betsumon, cociendo algo a mano, al lado de Gumdramon, quien sonrió divertido.

-¿Cuándo no tiene problemas?- sonrió, sin darse cuenta que **él lo decía**. Su amigo asintió de acuerdo- ¿Qué piensa, Kokoromon-sama?- pregunto.

Pero la V-mon, sentada a su lado, no lo miró. Estaba sumamente preocupada, mirando la pantalla del xros loader, donde se podía ver lo que ocurría.

"_¿Samanta…?"_

* * *

Samanta volvió a bostezar, mientras esperaba que Luke contestara la llamada que hacía mediante su teléfono rojo de tapa.

Estaba en el último piso de la escuela, y se estaba empezando a sentir más extraña.

Se agarraba a los barrotes, sintiendo un leve temblor en sus piernas, y sentía que arriba era abajo. La vista se le hacía borrosa mientras sentía fiebre, y como los latidos de su corazón sonaban con mayor fuerza…

Había llegado al limite… Ya no podía soportar tanta fatiga…

* * *

-¿Eh? Así que eso es-

Tagiru y Yuu le acababan de explicar a Taiki el extraño comportamiento de la joven, mientras subían al último piso.

-Debe de ser falta de sueño- dijo el joven líder- Pero…-

-¿Pero?- lo miraron ambos.

-Fue la mirada de ella-

-¿Aún le aterroriza?-

-¡Tagiru!-

-Calma, Yuu- sonrió nervioso Taiki- Bueno… Es que… Odio- sus amigos lo miraron- Sí. Era odio lo que había en su mirada… Creo que Samanta tiene problemas serios-

Yuu se quedo callado. Problemas serios… Eso solo podría ser…

-Bueno. Sam es Sam- sentencio Tagiru, sin querer usar más la cabeza para preocuparse- Estará bien- aseguro.

Taiki sonrió, y, como llegaron al final de la escalera, abrió la puerta, para entrar al último piso de la escuela.

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron quietos.

Samanta estaba en el piso… Y a unos metros su celular…

En el xros loader rojo oscuro, Kokoromon palideció…

-¡Sam!- Tagiru, asustado, corría a verla, al igual que los demás-¡Oye, Sam!- la sentó, mientras ella sudaba… Tenía fiebre, y muy alta…

-¿Cómo está?- Taiki y Yuu se le acercaron asustados.

-No sé…- murmuro el joven de googles, y miró a la inconsciente niña- ¿Qué te pasa…?

-¡Tagiru!- se enojo el rubio.

-¡Estoy nervioso, bien!- se disculpo enojado el joven.

-Yuu, ve a llamar a un profesor- le pidió Taiki. El rubio asintió, y se fue corriendo.

Se quedaron quietos al escuchar una voz.

-_Samanta… ¿Samanta?_-

-¡Es Derek-san!- se dio cuenta Tagiru, mientras Taiki tomaba el celular.

-¿Wolf-san?- el joven respondió.

-_…_- hubo un momento de silencio- _¿__Eres uno de los niños amigos de Samanta?_-

-Soy Kudou Taiki- respondió el joven, mirando como Tagiru colocaba con cuidado a Samanta en el piso- Nos conocimos cuando hacíamos la obra de teatro- le recordó- Wolf-san, no sé que ha pasado, pero Samanta esta desmayada. Parece que intento llamarlo…-

Hubo de nuevo un silencio.

-_Iré lo más rápido que pueda_- y corto.

Taiki miró extrañado el celular por dos cosas: Derek Wolf no pregunto que tenía Samanta, y se sorprendió por el fondo de pantalla… Una mujer rubia, de ojos azules y bata blanca, sonreía al lado de un hombre de cabello atado a una pequeña cola de caballo, y ojos café oscuro, con una polera verde, que se reía divertido. Se podía ver que estaban en un prado.

Cerro el celular al ver a Yuu llegar con dos profesores…

* * *

En ese momento, Luke, sentado en uno de los edificios de la ciudad, cortó la llamada.

Miró su celular blanco, que tenía de fondo de pantalla un prado, donde un pequeño Jack que llevaba una polera sin mangas color azul, sonreía al lado de una pequeña Sky con vestido rosa. El niño-liebre tenía en brazos a una bebé humana de ojos café oscuro y un pequeño mechón de pelo de ese mismo color, mirando curiosa al frente. Una Chibimon naranja, de ojos rojo oscuro y con un casco plomo, sonrió a la cámara encima de Sky, mientras que Slayerdramon, apoyado en un árbol, bostezaba…

Cerro el celular, y se levantó. Tenía que cambiarse de ropa.

Sus orejas se movieron de repente, al escuchar el ruido del ondeo de una capa.

Miró para atrás, pero simplemente recibió una descarga que lo hirió, y lo lanzó contra el callejón del edificio, cayendo sobre unas cajas, inconsciente.

La figura de capa y capucha blanca se asomo para ver que Luke estuviera inconsciente. Al cerciorarse, se retiro.

No quería que uno de los más fuertes de Jäger se _entrometiera _en la prueba de campo.

* * *

_En el Digiquartz_.

-¡Vamos, Jack!- Rapidmon dejo de volar y miró enojado a Jack, que caminaba como alma en pena por las calles, al lado de un divertido Bearmon. Aterrizó frente a él- ¡Deja de lamentarte por la moto!-

-¡Calla!-

-Bueno pero no se enojen- les pidió Bearmon sonriendo.

-¡Quédate calladito!- le pidieron molestos las dos liebres.

Bearmon los miró molesto.

-No me simpatizan- aseguro, y siguió caminando.

-Ah…- Jack se tapo la cara, fastidiado- ¿Por qué tiene que hablar con _frases mexicanas?_-

-¿Y cuantas veces tengo que decirte que lo hace porque su data se basó, sin querer, en un _programa mexicano_?- le recordó molesto Rapidmon.

-Ya sé… Pero al menos, a diferencia de _otros digimon_, no se basó en un _programa de…_-empezó a decir Jack.

-¡¿Qué ibas a decir?!-

-¡Adivina, Rap!-

-¡Pues te diré que me alegra que tu moto se arruinara!-

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo la estuve reparando?!-

-¡¿Y qué pasa si te digo que ni me interesa?!-

-¡¿Y qué pasa si yo te digo a…?!-

-¡Cállense, cállense, cállense, que me desesperan!- grito Bearmon, en medio de ambos, sobresaltándolos.

Ambos se miraron.

-Es que no nos tienes paciencia- le dijeron al unísono, pero se taparon la boca de inmediato.

Siempre les pasaba lo mismo… De alguna forma, después que Bearmon dijera una frase de _su programa mexicano_, sin querer, alguien daba una respuesta de ese _mismo programa_. Incluso, una vez la Jefa dijo _Fue sin querer queriendo_. Y cuando reacciono, golpeo a Rapidmon porque él había provocado la discusión.

Bearmon les sonrió divertido.

-¿Seguimos con la patrulla?- pregunto el pequeño. Sus dos amigos asintieron, fastidiados al caer en el juego del digimon oso.

-¡Eh! ¿No seguirán con la comedia? Era muy buena- escucharon.

Miraron para todos lados para ver, sentado en el borde de uno de los edificios cercanos, a un tigre humanoide de ojos azules, pelaje blanco con rayas negras. Tenía una banda negra en la frente, una polera blanca, pantalones negros y botines grises. Sonrió divertido al ver la expresión de los tres amigos, mostrando sus colmillos.

-Ah… Ah…- tartamudeo Jack, sintiendo un sudor frío.

-¿Así que tú eres uno de los I.A. de Jäger?- resumió el tigre humanoide- No lo entiendo… Si tenemos el mismo sistema, ¿por qué tienes ojos celestes? ¡AH! Perdona, no me he presentado, me llamo _Klauen_, y tú _Jack, _¿verdad?-

Pero la liebre humanoide no se movía. Estaba totalmente sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- pregunto Rapidmon, recuperando el sentido.

-Estoy hablando con él, no con la basura digital- gruño Klauen.

-¿Qué nos habrá querido decir?- se extraño Bearmon.

-¡No ahora, Bear!- pidió Rap- ¡Jack, debemos irnos!- le dijo a la liebre, pero él no se movió. Estaba temblando.

-¿Tienes miedo?- sonrió Klauen, levantándose- No me extraña… Soy un tigre. Un cazador- lo señalo- Y tú, **mi presa**-

-Rap… Bear…- murmuro con un hilo de voz, sin dejar de mirar asustado al tigre humanoide- ¡CORRAN!- les grito, y hecho a correr hacia el tigre- _¡Defens System!_- fue rodeado de energía negra, y saltó hacia Klauen.

-¡JACK!- gritaron los dos digimon.

-Eso…- sonrió el tigre, mientras él era rodeado de energía negra, igual a la liebre-… Veamos cuál de los dos somos el I.A. que merece _Defens System_-

* * *

-Me alegra mucho que la hayan encontrado- agradeció la enfermera de la escuela.

Estaban en la enfermería, en el segundo piso. Constaba con unas seis camas y estantes, donde había medicamentos y documentos.

Samanta dormía acostada en una de las camas. Sus lentes rojos estaban encima de una mesita de noche.

Tagiru, Taiki y Yuu estaban con la enfermera, que acababa de tomarle la fiebre a la niña.

-¿Está bien?- pregunto Yuu, preocupado.

-Parece que solo tiene fatiga causada por el estrés y falta de sueño- explicó la mujer, sonriendo para tranquilizarlos- Solo debe recuperar el sueño perdido- miró a la joven, que dormía con una respiración suave-

Tagiru suspiro aliviado, mientras que Taiki sonrió, pero Yuu aún estaba preocupado.

Sabía que Samanta era la Jefa. Así que, si ella tenía _estrés y falta de sueño_, podría ser que los Kopierer estaban aumentando… O había otra amenaza…

-¿Van a hacerle compañía?- les pregunto la enfermera, tomando los documentos con el _informe de accidente_ de Samanta- Voy a hablar con el profesor, así que, sí quieren…-

-¡SÍ!- saltó Tagiru, gritándole en el oído a Yuu.

-La cuidaremos. No se preocupe- sonrió Taiki, sin darse cuenta que Yuu amenazaba con el puño a Tagiru, quien reía con una gota en la cabeza.

La mujer asintió sonriendo, y salió de la habitación.

Los tres jóvenes miraron a Samanta, quien se acurruco más.

-¿Saben? Samanta se ve tranquila… A diferencia de cuando esta en clases- admitió Tagiru, dándose cuenta que, realmente, ver su rostro dormido la hacía ver… tierna.

Taiki sonrió, y saco el celular de la joven, para ver de nuevo la foto de sus padres. Sí, se había dado cuenta que eran ellos.

-Oye… Yuu- llamó, y el rubio lo miró- Me parece… Sí, ¿ella dijo que sus padres fallecieron, verdad?-

-Sí, hace cinco años- recordó tristemente el joven- Creo que dijo que eran científicos.

-Ya veo…- Taiki miró la foto- Debe de extrañarlos mucho… Yo no sabría qué hacer si…- suspiro tristemente, y miró a la joven- Debió ser muy difícil-

Tagiru y Yuu lo miraron, sintiendo también tristeza.

* * *

-Je… Je…- cierta figura, envuelta en una capa de viaje desgastada, estaba sentada en el último piso de la escuela, afilando una de sus espadas-Je…- la guardo, y se levantó- Vamos… Vamos, querida V-mon- hizo aparecer su arco, coloco una flecha, y apunto al cielo- Llegó la temporada de caza- disparó.

La flecha se elevó hasta una gran altura, y, de repente, fue envuelta en energía amarilla, que exploto, lanzando diferentes flechas a la escuela…

* * *

Tagiru, Taiki y Yuu levantaron la mirada al sentir unos temblores en el edificio, junto con unos gritos…

-¡Terremoto!- se asusto Tagiru.

-No…- Yuu se acerco a la ventana, para ver como salían bolas de humo en el enorme patio del establecimiento, donde varios alumnos se alejaban de la explosión.

-¿Qué sucede…?- murmuro Taiki, frunciendo el ceño.

Hubo más sonidos de explosiones, y todo el establecimiento tembló.

Se podían escuchar los gritos de los alumnos, junto al llamado a la calma de los profesores.

-_¡Todos, mantengan la calma! ¡Obedezcan a los profesores y no se separen de ellos!_- ordeno la voz del director del establecimiento desde los parlantes, pero se podía escuchar claramente los pasos desesperados de varios jóvenes asustados.

* * *

Gaiomon, aún en el techo, suspiro fastidiado. Odiaba tanta bulla…

* * *

-¿Será un digimon?- murmuro Tagiru. No entusiasmado, sino preocupado.

-Es lo más probable…- empezó a decir Yuu, pero, como los demás, se cubrió con los brazos cuando una enorme ráfaga de aire no solo rompió las ventanas de la enfermería como los frascos, sino que rompió todas las ventanas de la escuela.

Hubieron más gritos, y, una risa…

Gumdramon y Shoutmon, desde sus xros loader, abrieron los ojos, completamente pálidos…

Los tres jóvenes se asomaron a la ventana rota.

Gaiomon, con su capucha puesta, reía divertido en medio del dañado patio escolar.

-¡Un digimon!- se sorprendió Tagiru.

Taiki miró sorprendido al digimon de capa, y se fijo en los que se asomaban por las demás ventanas… Solo había jóvenes.

-¡Tagiru!- uno de ellos era Kiichi, que estaba en el tercer piso.

-¡Kiichi! ¡¿Cómo están?!- Pregunto el joven de googles.

-¡No me creerás…! ¡Pero casi todos están inconscientes!- aseguro el joven.

-¡Claro, humano iluso!- se rió divertido Gaiomon, y todos los jóvenes lo miraron. Se sorprendieron que pudiera oírlos desde esa distancia- Habría sido muy molesto que cualquier humano viera la extinción de los V-mon. Je… Así que use mi energía para dormirlos a todos. Pero veo que los humanos con xros loader se han salvado- silbo impresionado, y señalo a la escuela con su espada- ¡Para todo cazador que quiera saber! ¡Soy un caza-recompensa! ¡Y vengo por la cabeza de la última V-mon! ¡Prometo dejar a sus compañeros y profesores en paz, si al menos viene la susodicha! ¡Créanme, Je, no van a querer que entre al edificio!- y se rió divertido con la idea.

Taiki y Yuu miraron a Tagiru, quien estaba tan sorprendido como ellos.

-_¡GAAIOOMOOON!_- rugió de repente la voz de Gumdramon, y antes de que Tagiru sacara su xros loader, el pequeño había salido, y, con una rapidez impresionante, salto por la ventana y se abalanzó al samurái.

-¡NO, Gumdramon!- se asusto Tagiru. Se había dado cuenta que ese digimon era peligroso.

-_¡ANIKI!- _ se asusto Betsumon.

Gaiomon se agacho, para esquivar el martillazo del pequeño.

-Jo… El pequeño Gumdramon-kun… Je, jamás pensé en verte de nuevo, pequeño entrometido- reconoció, incorporándose cuando el pequeño aterrizo detrás de él.

-¡GAIOMON!- rugió totalmente enfurecido Gumdramon.

-¿Qué… le pasa…?- murmuro sorprendido Tagiru.

-_¡Taiki! ¡Debemos bajar!_- llamó la voz de Shoutmon, sorprendiéndolos- _¡Gumdramon no debe enfrentarse a Gaiomon! ¡Es demasiado peligroso!_-

-Bien- asintió Taiki, quien no entendía bien, pero si su compañero tenía ese tono de voz asustado, era por algo- Tagiru, que Kokoromon se quede aquí. Yuu, quédate con ella y Samanta- se asomo por la ventana- ¡Kiichi, chicos, no se muevan de donde están! ¡Trataremos de derrotarlo! ¡Pero deben proteger a nuestros amigos!-

-¡Sí!- asintió el joven cazador, al igual que los demás, que dejaron de asomarse.

El rubio asintió. Tagiru recargo a la V-mon, que temblaba de pies a cabeza, y, junto a Taiki, se fue corriendo de la habitación.

Yuu cerro los ojos al escuchar un golpe, y se asomo asustado a la ventana.

Gumdramon acababa de ser lanzado contra la pared del edificio.

-Gumdramon…- murmuro preocupada Kokoromon.

-Estará bien- le aseguro el rubio.

* * *

El pequeño choco contra unos arboles, magullado.

Gaiomon, que no se había movido ni unos centímetros desde donde estaba, estaba divertido.

-¡Todos observen al _Pequeño Salvaje!_- rió divertido- Gumdramon-kun…- negó con la cabeza- ¿Acaso no aprendiste la última vez que nos vimos que no estas a mi altura? ¡Te doy mérito por haber derrotado a ese tal _Quartzmon!_ ¡Créeme, que, cuando escuche la noticia, pensé que hablaban de otro Gumdramon! Porque eres un débil… No me he olvidado, Gumdramon-kun. Tú arruinaste mi batalla contra el Rey- lo señalo con su espada- Ahora él no está para salvar tu pellejo digital-

-¡No necesito al Rey para derrotarte! ¡No necesito a nadie!- rugió enfurecido el pequeño- ¡Pero eso no importa…! ¡¿Por qué tienes como objetivo a Kokoromon-sama?! ¡¿Quién te pagó?! ¡Te juro, que no te permitiré ponerle uno de tus repugnantes dedos encima! ¡¿Escuchaste?!-

Gaiomon alzo las cejas, y se quito la capucha.

-¿Oí bien? ¿Llamaste a alguien con _sama_? ¿No te pegué muy fuerte?- se rió por lo que dijo.

El pequeño mostro sus dientes, enojado, y se abalanzó a Gaiomon, quien preparó sus espadas

Pero el samurái, al sentir movimiento detrás suyo, miró atrás, y detuvo por suerte el micrófono del Rey. El dragón se le había abalanzado por detrás.

-¡Rey!- Gumdramon se detuvo. Y se dio cuenta que Taiki y Tagiru habían bajado. Se le acercaron.

-¡Gumdramon! ¡¿A qué vino eso?! ¡Fue peligroso!- le dijo enojado su compañero, pero al pequeño no le importo-… ¿Gumdramon?-

El digimon morado miraba al Rey, quien dio un salto para esquivar un sablazo del samurái.

-Shoutmon…-

-Estaré bien- le aseguro el dragón, quien, para sorpresa del joven, miraba con todo el odio posible al samurái.

El digimon de capa empezó a reírse, asustando a los dos jóvenes, y a los que estaban consientes en la escuela.

-¡¿DE NUEVO?!- se rió sumamente divertido- ¡Esta es la segunda vez, Rey, que nos encontramos cuando apaleo a Gumdramon-kun!- miró malignamente al dragón rojo- Le vienen bien las cicatrices-

El dragón frunció el ceño, mientras que su compañero abría los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Sus… cicatrices…? ¡¿Qué quieres decir?!- llamó Taiki.

-¡Taiki, no te metas!- rugió el dragón, mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Oh? ¿El Legendario Kudou Taiki me habla? Se me han ido las palabras- dijo solemnemente Gaiomon, para después romper a reír- ¡Bromeaba! ¡Es un humano como cualquiera…! Pero- sonrió maliciosamente- ¿Rey? ¿No le ha dicho a su compañero humano quien le desfiguro el cuerpo?-rió.

El dragón rojo tembló enfurecido, apretando con fuerza su micrófono. Miró de reojo a Taiki, y se quedo quieto.

El joven lo miraba horrorizado

-¿Shoutmon…?-

El dragón miró de inmediato al frente, sin querer ver la mirada asustada de su amigo.

Kokoromon, desde el segundo piso, abrió los ojos, totalmente sorprendida.

-¡NO TE BURLES DEL REY!- rugió enfurecido Gumdramon, abalanzándose al samurái.

-¡No, Gumdramon!- grito asustado su compañero.

-_¡Firex Vortex!_- se abalanzo al digimon de capa, que detuvo el ataque con sus dos espadas, aunque retrocedió unos pasos.

-Oh. ¿Así que sabes nuevos trucos, Gumdramon-kun? El Rey no perdió su tiempo contigo- sonrió el digimon samurái- Pero no vengo ni por el Rey, y menos por ti… _¡Rinkansan!_- sacudió sus espadas, que habían estado deteniendo al pequeño.

El pequeño grito de dolor cuando la técnica le dio de lleno, arrojándolo a varios metros.

-¡Gumdramon!- grito asustado Tagiru, corriendo hacia su compañero.

Shoutmon, enojado, pero controlándose, se abalanzo contra Gaiomon, y empezaron a chocar sus armas.

-¡Vamos, Rey!- sonrió Gaiomon, cuando ambos chocaron sus armas, intentando atacar al otro- ¡¿Por qué no evoluciona?! ¡¿Le teme a los _Kopierer_?!-

-¡¿Sabes sobre…?!- se sorprendió Shoutmon- ¡¿Trabajas para el Proyecto Iluminati?!- rugió, dándose cuenta de todo.

-Sí…- sonrió Gaiomon, y el dragón, como los dos jóvenes, se quedaron quietos- Pagan muy bien. Ni me interesa para que quieren que secuestre digimon, ni porque quieren a la V-mon muerta… Mientras me den mis _Digi Code_, y cuellos que cortar, estaré satisfecho.

-¡GAIOMON!- rugió Shoutmon, empezando a hacer retroceder al samurái, sorprendiéndolo- ¡¿Traicionas a tu propia raza?! ¡¿Nos estás traicionando?!-

-¡¿Y le interesa?! ¡Para todos los digimon soy solo un asesino! ¡¿Y se sorprende?!- le pregunto, algo enojado- ¡Este es mi camino! ¡No tengo nada por lo que vivir y morir, más que yo mismo! ¡Pero no se preocupe, Rey! ¡Cuando lo mate, ya no tendrá que lamentarse por las vidas que mis espadas tomen! ¡Empezando con la V-mon!-

Grave, muy grave, error…

Gaiomon no entendió como, de repente, la fuerza del dragón rojo aumento. De un movimiento con su micrófono, le arrebato una espada.

-_¡Rowdy Rocker!-_ el dragón empezó a golpearlo, lanzándolo a varios metros.

Gaiomon se reincorporo, para recibir otro golpe por parte del Rey, quien ahora si estaba totalmente enojado…

-¡Gumdramon!- Tagiru tomo en brazos a su compañero, quien se sobaba la cabeza.

-Estoy… bien- gruño el pequeño, con varios moretones en su cuerpo.

Taiki, al lado de ambos, suspiro aliviado al verlo a salvo, pero después miró a su compañero, que peleaba con una fiereza que jamás había visto antes. El haber amenazado la vida de Kokoromon fue lo que despertó la ira del dragón.

Gumdramon miro como el Rey, esquivando un sablazo de Gaiomon, le dio con el micrófono en el mentón, elevándolo a varios centímetros, para darle de lleno en el estómago, haciendo que escupiera sangre.

Apretó sus puños, enojado. Esta vez, no iba a meterse en la pelea…

El samurái rodo por el piso, riendo divertido. Se iba a incorporar, pero el pie de Shoutmon, puesto con fuerza en su cabeza, lo detuvo.

-Jo… ¿Qué hará Rey?- pregunto divertido Gaiomon- ¿Me decapitara?-

-Te cazaré- le aseguro fríamente el Rey- Te vigilare, y no te permitiré lastimar a nadie más-

-Je…- una sonrisa maligna apareció en el rostro del samurái- ¿Ni siquiera… _**a su amada**_?-

Shoutmon abrió los ojos, totalmente sorprendido. Aprovechando aquel segundo que impacto la noticia al Rey, Gaiomon, velozmente, empuño su espada y atravesó con ella al dragón rojo, quien escupió sangre.

-¡Shoutmon!- grito Taiki, horrorizado.

Gumdramon palideció.

* * *

-¡CUER-!- se asusto Kokoromon, pero alguien le tapo la boca, dándole un susto de muerte.

Yuu miró atrás, para ver, sorprendido, a Samanta tapándole la boca a la V-mon. La joven se había puesto los lentes. Se podían ver sus ojeras, sudaba y estaba totalmente pálida, pero con una mirada decidida.

-Quédate quieta y no delates tu posición- le ordeno, levantándose.

-Samanta-san…- murmuro Yuu, preocupado.

-Dormí poco, pero suficiente- la joven sacó una pequeña esfera negra de metal del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¡¿Vas a pelear?!- se asusto Yuu- ¡No puedes! ¡Estas muy cansada!-

-¿Y?- la joven lo miró decidida- Nunca necesite que se preocuparan por mí por cosas así, y no será ahora este momento- apretó la esfera, que brilló, y un circulo de datos la rodeo. Cuando desapareció, tenía su traje de Jefa- _Así que no te metas en mi camino_-

* * *

Shoutmon agarro la espada del samurái, y, con todas sus fuerzas, la rompió. El digimon de capa abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

El dragón rojo retrocedió, sacando el filo del arma de su cuerpo. Jadeaba un poco, pero no parecía muy afectado.

-Lamentablemente para ti, Gaiomon… Me he acostumbrado a estos ataques- le aseguro el Rey.

Gaiomon se levantó, y temblaba de pura ira. Miró su espada rota, y después enfurecido al dragón rojo, que se preparaba para su siguiente movimiento. Sonrió. Sacó su arco y flecha y apunto con él a Shoutmon.

-Sí… Es lamentable que se acostumbre a esos ataques… Pero ellos no- disparó la flecha, que, para sorpresa de los presentes, desvió su rumbo hacia Tagiru, Taiki y Gumdramon.

Hubo una explosión donde estaban.

-¡TAIKI! ¡GUMDRAMON! ¡TAGIRU!- rugió horrorizado Shoutmon, sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar.

Sintió una risa detrás suyo, se dio vuelta en el momento en que Gaiomon, con su espada rota, hacia un corte diagonal hacía él, no solo hiriéndolo, sino que también rompió su protector y su bufanda.

El dragón rojo, por el impacto del ataque, rodo por unos metros.

Gaiomon rió divertido, con la espada con la sangre del dragón en mano.

-¡Cuernomon!- escuchó. Miró y vio como una V-mon naranja con un cinturón cruzado negro en el pecho, guantes negros y vendas debajo, más una capa gris con capucha, acababa de aterrizar al lado del Rey. Se agacho preocupada hacia él- ¡Aguanta!- para su sorpresa, empezó a usar poderes curativos.

-¡Kokoromon!- Yuu se asomo, y echo a correr por el pasillo. No se dio cuenta cuando la v-mon salió, pero sí cuando _ella_ se fue…

Shoutmon frunció el ceño, y abrió los ojos para ver a Kokoromon curándolo.

-¿Ko…?- intento incorporarse, pero gimió de dolor.

-¡Aguanta!- pidió la digimon.

-¿Cómo fue que llamaste al Rey?- escuchó detrás de ella, y se quedo completamente quieta. Gaiomon, detrás suyo, la miraba divertido

La V-mon lo miró de reojo, asustada.

-¡Gaiomon…! ¡N-No te... a-atrevas...!- gruño el dragón rojo, intentando al menos sentarse.

-Je… Esto va a ser divertido- aseguro el samurái, levantando su espada buena.

En eso, un látigo celeste salido de la bola de humo provocada por la flecha, se enredo en el brazo del samurái, sorprendiéndolo.

Lo jalaron con fuerza hacia el humo, alejándolo de los dos dragones.

Un puño de guante negro salió del polvo, y golpeo con una gran fuerza al samurái en el rostro, creando una onda que hizo desaparecer el polvo, para mostrar a Taiki, Tagiru y Gumdramon inconscientes en el piso, y a la Jefa, quien dio más impulso a su puñetazo, y lanzó a varios metros a Gaiomon, haciendo que chocara contra las rejas del establecimiento y las doblara con su peso.

Shoutmon se quedo con la boca abierta, totalmente sorprendido, mientras que Kokoromon suspiro aliviada. El dragón rojo no fue el único sorprendido. Kiichi y los demás cazadores se asomaron al escuchar ese ruido, para ver totalmente atónitos la escena.

Taiki y Tagiru fruncieron el ceño, mientras la Jefa daba unos pasos hacia adelante, alejándose.

-¡Taiki-san! ¡Tagiru!- Yuu se les acerco, jadeando.

-¿Qué...? ¿Debo ir a la escuela…?- pregunto el joven de googles desorientado. Sacudió su cabeza, para orientarse, y después vió a Gumdramon, aún inconsciente…

-Ah…- Taiki se incorporo, recuperando el sentido- ¡Jefa!- miró a la joven, que ya se había alejado y se dirigía hacia Kokoromon, quien palideció de repente.

-_¡TONTA!- _le dio un coscorrón- _¡Te expusiste al enemigo!_-

-P-Pero- gimió la V-mon, sobándose la cabeza- ¡Cuernomon estaba en peligro!- lo señalo, y el dragón palideció.

-_Si tanto te preocupas por él, cásate con él_- ordeno al Jefa, fastidiada. Kokoromon se sonrojo, pero no tanto como Shoutmon. Tenía la boca abierta, estaba totalmente rojo, que hasta su rostro brillaba, y echaba vapor.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Tienes fiebre?!- se asusto Kokoromon.

Gaiomon se incorporo, sobándose sumamente adolorido el rostro.

-Auch… Ay…- se levantó, pero se tuvo que apoyar en un árbol- ¡Eso me dolió!- miró enojado a la humana- ¡¿Tu eres la Jefa, verdad?!- la señalo enfurecido- ¡Sabía que tenías una fuerza sobre-humana…! ¡Pero me retracto! ¡Tienes una fuerza infernal!-

La joven bufó, y activo su espada de energía.

-Oh~… ¿Así que pelearas contra mí, humana?- se dio cuenta Gaiomon, preparando sus espadas.

La Jefa frunció el ceño. La vista se le estaba haciendo borrosa, y sentía cada centímetro de su cuerpo pesado. Y le empezaba a costar respirar.

_-¡Kokoromon!_- llamó de repente, y se abalanzó a ella, sorprendiéndola. Le dio tal patada que la mandó a volar, viendo como se perdía de vista en el cielo como un puntito, mientras se escuchaba "_¡¿AHORA QUE HICE…?!"_

Todos se quedaron en blanco. Hasta Gaiomon.

La Jefa jadeo y se sostuvo de sus rodillas. Ahora Kokoromon estaba lejos del caza recompensas.

-¡Jefa!- Tagiru se le acerco echando humo de la cabeza- ¡¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Kokoromon?!-

Pero ella lo empujo, y, con su espada, detuvo las dos de Gaiomon, que se le había abalanzado.

-¡Jefa!-

La joven y el samurái empezaron a chocar sus armas. El digimon saltó para atrás, sorprendido.

-Vaya… ¿Puedes seguir mis movimientos?- se sorprendió. La joven convirtió su espada en su látigo, lo lanzó contra el digimon, quien lo agarro y la jaló hacia él.

En eso, ella uso de soporte el pecho del digimon para detenerse, sorprendiéndolo. Había caído en su truco.

De un rápido movimiento, la joven desenvaino su katana, y le hizo un tajo en el rostro a Gaiomon, quien grito de dolor, pero, aún así, no desperdició su tiempo, y, utilizando su espada rota, le hizo un corte en el pecho a la joven, quien abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-¡JEFA!- grito asustado el Xros Heart.

Ambos rodaron por el suelo en direcciones diferentes. Gaiomon se cubría el rostro, adolorido, mientras que la Jefa se levantaba apoyándose en su katana, intentando detener el sangrado, pero su cuerpo no le respondía… Sintió como venía de nuevo la fiebre, los mareos, la visión borrosa…

No pudo aguantar más, y cayó inconsciente al piso. Su palo negro rodo por el suelo, pero ella aún tenía sujeto firmemente su katana.

-¡JEFA!-Tagiru, sin pensarlo dos veces, se le acerco corriendo.

-¡Tagiru! ¡Jefa!- se asusto Taiki, quien no podía levantarse, al igual que su compañero, mientras que Yuu no se podía mover por el miedo que recorría su cuerpo, a pesar de que Damemon le pedía que lo recargara…

-¡Aguanta, jefa!- le pidió Tagiru, sentándola, pero ella estaba inconsciente.

Gaiomon se levantó, y todos lo miraron. Se quito las manos del rostro, para mostrar un tajo en su ojo izquierdo, el cual estaba cerrado… Había perdido su ojo…

-¡HUMANA!- rugió enfurecido el digimon, y se abalanzó a los dos jóvenes.

-¡DETENTE!- rugió Shoutmon, pero no podía levantarse por completo.

-_¡T-TIME SHIFT!- _grito asustado Tagiru, y un portal al Digiquartz los absorbió a ambos, en el momento en que las dos espadas pudieron liquidarlos…

Gaiomon rugió enfurecido.

-¡TE ENCONTRARÉ!- aseguro, enojado, y, olvidándose del Rey, y de la V-mon, se fue de la escuela de un salto, dejando una estela de humo.

Taiki jadeo asustado y sorprendido…

Ninguno se movió. Todo había pasado muy rápido.

* * *

-¡Jack!- grito Rapidmon, intentando liberarse del hielo que apresaba sus dos manos, mientras Bearmon lo empujaba.

-¡Cállate, cállate, que estoy desesperado!- le grito el pequeño, tirándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Hubo otra explosión detrás de ellos, de la cual Jack salió rodando, todo amoreteado, y con un hilo de sangre en la sien izquierda. Aún tenía su programa de defensa, como Klauen, que se le acercaba divertido, aunque tenía sus moretones.

-Vamos empate, liebre…- gruño- ¡Acabemos con esto!- se le abalanzó.

Jack se incorporo, creando hielo en sus puños. También se le abalanzó.

* * *

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Kokoromon seguía elevándose, hasta que empezó a caer en picada.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO…!-

Aterrizo en un terreno baldío, que, por su suerte, estaba vacío. Aunque su aterrizaje creo una estela de humo.

-Ay… Ay… Ay…- la digimon se sentó, totalmente mareada- Mis ojos… Mis ojos… vueltas… Altura…-

-Ay… Ay… Ay…- escucho, y se quedo quietecita. Reconoció esa voz. Miró para abajo.

El terreno baldío no estaba vacío. Cierto rubio fue, sin querer, su almohada.

-Eso… dolió- gimió Kai, y miró arriba, para ver a Kokoromon encima de él.

Ambos parpadearon sorprendidos.

-¡¿TÚUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU?!-

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar ^^!**

**Un aviso. No creo poder subir los demás capitulos durante un buen tiempo. Estoy en periodo de prueba (*o*) y a los de cuarto nos tienen hasta la coronilla por lo de la PSU (T-T) Aún así intentare subir cuanto antes el proximo, aunque también estoy trabajando en un proyecto en especial: Pienso hacer un fan-ending de esta historia. Estoy ya con los bosquejos y tengo la música. **

**Bueno, espero no estar fuera mucho tiempo. ¡Haré todo lo posible para subir el proximo ^^!**


	18. ¿Mi razón de pelear Lo que siento por tí

**_Me demoré, pero aquí esta el capitulo. Aunque aún trabajo en el fan-ending T-T._**

**_Me olvide de avisar en el otro cap que, para entender el pasado de el Rey, Gumdramon y Gaiomon, hay que leer el OneShot _El Pequeño Insoportable_. Esa en mi canal, para el que quiera leer (y dejar comentarios T-T)_**

**_Bueno, he aquí el cap:_**

* * *

_¿Mi razón de pelear…?_

_Lo que siento por ti._

Jack rodo por el suelo, y choco contra un edificio.

-¡Jack!- Rapidmon aún intentaba liberarse del hielo, ayudado por Bearmon.

Klauen se acerco a la liebre, aunque jadeaba. Desactivo su sistema.

"_Demonios… Se suponía que ahora podría tener el Sistema por más tiempo… Pero solo fueron 10 minutos…"_ pensó, enfurecido.

Levantó la mirada y recibió un puñetazo de Jack, quien aún tenía su sistema. El tigre choco contra el techo de un edificio, destruyendo esa parte.

Los dos digimon se quedaron quietos.

Jack, jadeando pero enojado, con sus ojos celestes brillando, miró al tigre que se levantaba de entre los escombros.

Klauen gruñó, pero ya no tenía fuerzas… Había gastado todas en su sistema.

Miró a su lado al sentir a alguien.

Era aquella figura de capa y capucha blanca.

Los tres miembros de Jäger se quedaron quietos. No conocían a ese sujeto, pero podían suponer con verlo que era peligroso.

-¿Tú?- Klauen gruñó- ¿Qué quieres?-

-Gaiomon falló- le informo con una voz profunda- Pero la Jefa y Akashi Tagiru huyeron al Digiquartz. Búscalos y asesina a la humana- sacó algo y se lo lanzó al tigre, quien lo recibió en aire. Una vacuna de metal negra- E inyéctale al Rey esos datos oscuros. _Salamandra _quiere adelantar el proceso de Apocalymon-

Jack, Rapidmon y Bearmon se quedaron más quietos.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- pregunto enfurecido Rapidmon.

La figura lo ignoro.

-¡¿Cómo sabes de Apocalymon?!- le pregunto enojado Jack- ¡¿Por qué trabajas para Salamandra?!

Esta vez, lo miró, y Jack pudo sentir unos ojos ámbar debajo de la capucha.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, porque, de alguna forma, se había aparecido frente a él. Se quedo helado, y se había dado cuenta de algo… Era un poco más alto.

De la capa salió una mano con guantes sin dedos, mostrándolos arrugados y grises. Antes de que reaccionara, chasqueo los dedos frente a él, y una onda dorada lo golpeo con fuerza y lo lanzó contra unos edificios.

-¡JACK!- gritaron asustados los dos digimon.

-No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra- ordeno la figura, incorporándose, para mirar a Jack salir arrastrándose de la zona destrozada- Tú, que no deberías existir-

Jack se quedo quieto, sorprendido.

-Tienes ordenes- le recordó la figura a Klauen, que estaba sorprendido- Ve por la Jefa y asesínala. Esta herida, así que debe de ser fácil para ti- lo miró de reojo- Y encárgate del Rey-

El Tigre gruño enojado, guardo la misteriosa vacuna negra y se retiro.

Jack intento levantarse, pero los brazos no le respondían. La figura miró a los dos digimon, donde la liebre intentaba liberarse, y el oso lo ayudaba. Chasqueo sus dedos hacía ellos, pero la onda de energía no los daño, porque una columna de hielo se levantó entre ellos, aunque se destrozo por el choque.

La figura miró a Jack, que, jadeando, tenía sus puños en el suelo, y de esa manera formo el escudo.

Lo miró un rato, y, simplemente, desapareció succionado por una energía amarilla, desapareciendo de la destrozada calle.

Jack jadeo, y cayó inconsciente al piso.

-¡JACK!-

* * *

Cuando los vecinos de la escuela dieron aviso de que, al parecer, hubo un _ataque terrorista_ al establecimiento, las fuerzas armadas de la ciudad entraron al lugar, para darse cuenta, que realmente, _hubo un _ataque, y que solo unos cuantos jóvenes salieron ilesos.

Los medios de comunicación intentaban grabar, pero solo podían dar las noticias fuera del establecimiento, ya que el lugar fue cerrado, y solo los médicos podían entrar, mientras los agentes investigaban aquellos cráteres que habían en el patio escolar.

Algunos tenían que dar explicaciones a los asustados apoderados y familiares de los alumnos y profesores, que estaban acumulados en la salida escolar.

Yuno no estaba entre ellos.

La mujer de pelo naranja, cuando se enteró de aquella noticia, salió a la calle, llamando a alguien…

-¡Luke!- grito, corriendo por el barrio. Se detuvo jadeando.

No se preocupaba por Taiki. Shoutmon estaba con él, junto con Tagiru, Yuu, Kokoromon, y sus otros amigos.

Pero ella sabía que no era un ataque terrorista lo que había ocurrido, y por eso buscaba a su viejo amigo.

-¡Luke!- llamó, sin esperanzas…

Se quedo quieta al escuchar un gemido de dolor…

No podía ser posible.

Se incorporo, y se acerco a un callejón, lleno de cajas.

-¿Luke?- se acerco, algo temerosa.

Se quedo quieta al ver un zapato y un guante familiares sobresalir.

-¡Luke!- saco las cajas, para ver a la liebre de ojos rojos enterrado- ¡Luke!- lo zarandeo sin piedad, sin darse cuenta que empeoraba la situación de su amigo- ¡¿Qué te paso?!

-Yu… Yuno…- murmuro Luke, y ella se detuvo-… Me atacaron… -

-¡¿Eh?!- se sorprendió, soltándolo, por lo que se cayó al piso con un fuerte sonido- ¡Ay! ¡Lo siento!-

Luke no dijo nada, solo se sentó entre las cajas, con cuidado.

-¿Quién te ataco?- le pregunto asustada la peli naranja. Pero él negó- ¿No lo viste?- asintió-

Luke la miró un rato.

-¿Pasó algo?-

-Pues sí…- de golpe recordó a su hijo- Atacaron la escuela de Taiki- le explico. Luke levantó la mirada- Dicen que fue un ataque terrorista. Pero no lo creo… Tal vez sean tus enemigos… Tengo que ir a buscarlos. En las noticias dijeron que no dejarían a los alumnos irse sin al menos un apoderado, y la mamá de Tagiru-kun está en el medico, así que también iré por él y Yuu-kun…- se quedo quieta-¿Qué harás?-

Luke no dijo anda, solo se levantó. De repente, sacó su comunicador del bolsillo y lo prendió.

-_¡Luke!_-era Rapidmon- _¡Ven! ¡Jack está herido! ¡Un I.A. con su sistema de defensa nos ataco!-_

-_Esas son palabras con significados diferentes_-

-_¡Bear!_-

-_¿Palabras opuestas? ¡Palabras enemigas!... ¿Palabras que se tienen mala…? Me doy-_

_-¡¿Podrías venir?!-_pidió exasperado Rapidmon.

-Sí…- Luke cortó la comunicación, y se fijo que Yuno lo miraba con el entre ceño fruncido.

-Entonces… ¿Es verdad que mientes diciendo que tú, Jack-kun y Sky-chan son I.A?- se cruzó de brazos. Él miró para otro lado- No deberías ocultar quienes son en realidad- opino- Y creo que ellos dos deberían saber que _no eres su hermano_-

-Lo hago para protegerlos- le dijo secamente- Tú haces lo mismo- Yuno se quedo quieta- Tu hijo no sabe quien eres en realidad… _Hikari Yuno_-

-¡Luke!- lo agarro de las orejas- ¡No me llames por ese apellido! ¡Sabes que lo detesto…!-

-Lo ocultas por el mismo motivo que oculto lo que realmente soy- le dijo Luke, sin alterarse. Yuno lo miró sorprendida- Queremos proteger a nuestros seres queridos, sin importar que les demos mentiras sobre ellos…-

-Pero…- Yuno lo soltó, preocupada.

-No somos de este mundo, Yuno- le recordó la liebre, incorporándose- Por eso, no podemos interferir en un grado superior a lo que le suceda-

Antes de que la sorprendida peli naranja dijera algo, la liebre de ojos rojos saltó, haciendo que ella se cubriera los brazos y unas cajas salieran volando.

Yuno miró hacia arriba, pero su amigo ya no estaba…

* * *

En el Digiquartz, un Sagomon, encima del techo de un edificio, vigilaba el lugar, buscando a un digimon samurái. Al no notar nada peligroso, saltó, y entro a una habitación del mismo edificio, que contaba con una cama, unas cortinas algo rasgadas, y sillas, algunas tiradas en el piso.

-¿Hay algo?- le pregunto Tagiru a su compañero, quien negó- Que alivio- suspiro.

El joven estaba al lado de la Jefa, quien reposaba en la cama, y FlameWizardmon, Kotemon, Pagumon, e, incluso Betsumon estaban con él, pero algo callado, lo cual no era nada usual.

-Pero ese tipo te encontrará- sentencio FlameWizardmon, cruzado de brazos- Escuche de él en el País del Fuego. Es un asesino y caza recompensas-

-Me parece que estudio en el _Dojo_ del País Desértico- recordó Kotemon, con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí… Yo también escuche eso- el digimon rojo suspiro fastidiado- ¿Por qué al enano se le ocurre quedarse en el mundo humano, dejándonos a nosotros trabajo?-

-Jefecito, ¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Pagumon, rebotando hacia el joven, quien estaba más callado de lo normal, mirando a la joven que dormía.

-…-

-Oye- lo llamó FlameWizardmon, al lado de Sagomon. El joven levantó la mirada- Hicimos todo lo posible para, al menos, detener el sangrado- le recordó- Es normal que descanse. Así que ahora dinos, ¿qué haremos?-

-Esperaremos a que vengan a buscarnos- le explico Tagiru.

-¡¿Qué clase de plan es ese?!- se enojo el digimon, sacando uno de sus cerrillos, pero su amigo, Sagomon, intento calmarlo, al igual que Kotemon- ¡¿Y si viene Gaiomon?!-

-Bueno, Gumdramon no está… ¡Así que cuento con ustedes!- sonrió el joven.

-¡¿Me estás…?!- FlameWizardmon chocó cabeza con el sorprendido niño- ¡No tenemos ni una sola oportunidad contra Gaiomon! ¡Ni siquiera los viejos Sephirothmon, Breakdramon, MetalTyrannomon y Dragomon podrían contra él!- le aseguro.

-¡Pero…! ¡¿Quién es ese Gaiomon?! ¡No entiendo!- le dijo Tagiru, echando humo de la nariz.

-¿No sabes quien es?- FlameWizardmon y los demás digimon lo miraron sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-¡No me miren así!- pidió enojado- ¡Y lo único que sé es que es un digimon que trabaja, por lo que parece, con los del Iluminati, tiene algo contra Gumdramon y Shoutmon, y quiere cazar a Kokoromon! ¡¿Algo más que deba saber?! ¡Betsumon!- llamó.

El felino se sobresalto.

-Diga~-

-¿Qué tiene Gaiomon contra Gumdramon?- le pregunto Tagiru.

-Pues~…- el felino se rascó la mejilla, mirando para otro lado.

-Oye, Betsumon… ¿Es verdad que Gumdramon le había enviado notas de pelea a Gaiomon en el País Silvestre hace unos años?- le pregunto el digimon rojo, recordando aquel rumor.

-¿Eh?- Tagiru los miró más confundido- ¡Que alguien me diga…!-

-¡SHH!- le dijeron sus digimon, callándolo, ya que la Jefa se movió levemente.

Tagiru se tapó la boca.

-Betsumon- miró al felino, que se dio cuenta que no tenía escapatoria.

* * *

En cierto terreno baldío, de la nada, salió una llamarada contra un rubio que se agachó a tiempo, terminando con el cabello algo chamuscado.

Kokoromon, asomándose detrás de un montón de tubos, miró a Kai que se sobaba la cabeza.

-¡N-Ni te acerques!-amenazó moviendo su brazo arriba abajo- ¡O-O te quemaré!-

-¡Dime eso antes de atacarme!- le pidió enojado el joven- ¡Me querías matar!-

-¡No!- Kokoromon se oculto- ¡Vete, vete, vete, vete, vete…!-le pidió, agarrando su cabeza, asustada, sintiendo como escuchaba, a lo lejos, el sonido de los látigos que le dieron pesadillas durante mucho tiempo…

-¡Vete tú! ¡Yo estaba aquí primero!- el joven la señalo enojado.

-¡El que se fue a Sevilla perdió su silla!-

-¡Tú me usaste de silla! ¡¿Desde cuándo los digimon aparecen **del cielo**?!-

-¡Vete, vete, vete…!- pidió la digimon, sin evitar temblar, al igual que su voz. Kai se dio cuenta de eso- ¡Vete! ¡No me caces! ¡Solo quiero ayudar a Cuernomon…! ¡Quiero ayudar a mis amigos!-

Kai se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado.

-No te cazaré-

Kokoromon abrió los ojos, sorprendida, aunque seguía temblando.

-¡Y no creas que es porque me arrepiento de lo que te hice! ¡Porque me encantaría tenerte en mi colección, V-mon!- le aclaro Kai- Pero no quiero que me quiten mi xros loader…-

-¿Qué te lo quiten?- Kokoromon se asomo, sorprendida, pero aún asustada.

-_Tsch_. Ese viejo relojero- le respondió, molesto- Me amenazo con quitármelo. Y no he sido el único. Hay varios cazadores que, por lo que he escuchado, han intentado ponerte trampas, como al Xros Heart, pero parece que algunos digimon los detienen, y creo que alguien dijo que lo ataco una liebre con forma humana- recordó, aún molesto- Pero el asunto es que a todos esos le quitaron sus xros loader- aseguro- Yo tuve suerte, ya que me intentaste incinerar cuando casi te capturo-

Kokoromon abrió los ojos, asustada al recordar el latigazo numero 99…

-¡NO!- lo señalo con su mano, y el rayo de fuego de _Blesse_ le da si no se agacha nuevamente-¡No quiero…! ¡No más!- se agarro la cabeza, asustada- ¡No!-

-¡Te dije que no te haré nada!- Kai la miró enojado- Rayos… Eres una insoportable. ¿Por qué esa mujer quería que te cazara?- se pregunto por enésima vez.

Kokoromon se quedo quieta.

-¿Mujer?- lo miró más asustada- ¿Humana?-

-Claro, V-mon-

Kokoromon empezó a temblar.

-¿T-Tenía pelo ce-celeste?-

-Sí… No me dijo su nombre, pero me dio unas buenas redes, y la pulserita que rompiste- recordó molesto Kai, sentándose.

Kokoromon se quedo quieta, completamente asustada…

Topacio…

Abrió los ojos, al recordar como, en una capsula, aquella mujer le había inyectado aquellos horribles datos…

Tembló con más fuerza, luchando con las lagrimas que querían salir por el miedo que tenía.

-Pero no la volví a ver… Mujer idiota- bufó Kai.

Miró a Kokoromon, que había caído de rodillas, abrazándose, completamente asustada.

-¡No te he hecho nada!- le aviso, enojado.

-Tengo que… Tengo que ir con la Jefa… Con Cuernomon…- murmuro asustada la V-mon, intentando controlar sus temblores.

-Pues suerte- Kai se levantó, y empezó a irse.

Pero se detuvo cuando llegó a la salida del terreno. Miró de reojo a la V-mon, que aún estaba en su escondite, temblando, completamente asustada, e indefensa.

-¡Demonios!- gruño enojado, pateando una piedra. Kokoromon levantó la mirada. Pensaba que el rubio se había ido- ¡V-mon!- la señalo, y ella tembló- ¡¿Dónde están esa Jefa y ese Cuernomon?!-

Ella parpadeo sorprendida.

-¡Seguro que el viejo relojero me quita el xros loader si permito que algo te pase!- le explico, enojado- ¡Ni idea como te volviste su protegida o regalona! ¡Lo que sea…! ¡Indícame, y te llevaré ahí!-

La V-mon se quedo sorprendida, pero retrocedió unos pasos, asustada.

-¡¿Crees que te cazare?! ¡Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero no un mentiroso!- aseguro, y, para demostrarlo, tomo su xros loader y lo lanzó a unos metros, sorprendiendo por completo a la V-mon- ¡Mírame, estoy desarmado!- se señalo- ¡Ahora ven, no tengo todo el día!-

Kokoromon se levantó, sin dejar de mirarlo y aún sin salir de su asombro. No parecía que mentía… Pero aún le tenía temor, porque no se olvidaba de lo que le pasó por él…

No obstante, ella sabía que Samanta, la Jefa, estaba en un estado delicado… Y el recuerdo de Cuernomon herido la atormentaba más que nada. No quería perderlo. Era un buen amigo, el digimon por el cual estaba enamorada, aunque había decidido nunca decírselo ni demostrarlo. No quería causarle un mal rato…

Trago saliva, respiro hondo, y dio unos pasos hacia el rubio…

* * *

Gumdramon frunció el ceño, y abrió los ojos.

Estaba en el xros loader de Taiki, donde Lillymon, Jijimon y los demás lo miraban sumamente preocupados.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunto el anciano, cuando se sentó sobándose la cabeza.

-Bien… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y Tagiru?- pregunto, desorientado.

-No sabemos… Huyo al Digiquartz con la Jefa- le dijo tristemente Lillymon.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Deja de gruñir- escucharon.

Miraron a Shoutmon, que estaba algo lejos, sentado y cruzado de brazos. El pequeño se dio cuenta que no tenía ni su bufanda, ni su protector.

-¿Rey?- se le acerco sorprendido. Él solo gruño como respuesta- ¿Y Gaiomon?-

-Huyó…-

Gumdramon se quedo quieto.

-¡¿De nuevo?!- se enojo el pequeño, pero se calló cuando Shoutmon se levantó.

-Gracias, Gumdramon, por recordarme, cada vez que huye Gaiomon, lo inútil que soy- le agradeció sarcásticamente, volteándose para verlo.

-¡Yo no quería…!-

-Mira, solo cállate, ya- le pidió Shoutmon- Ahora Taiki y Yuu tienen que esperar que los vayan a sacar de la escuela para poder ir a buscarlos, junto a Kokoromon- agrego, esta vez con un tono preocupado.

-¿Rey…?-

-La Jefa la, bueno, _pateo_ para alejarla… Pero ahora no sabemos dónde está- se podía ver que el dragón rojo estaba sumamente nervioso por ella.

El pequeño lo miró preocupado, y se sorprendió cuando Jijimon se les acerco.

-Shoutmon, ¿recuerdas de lo que te hable antes?- le pregunto el anciano.

-¡Ahora no! ¡La vida de Tagiru, la Jefa y Kokoromon están en peligro!- le recordó enojado Shoutmon- ¡Y la Jefa estaba herida!-

-¡¿Qué?!- se asusto Gumdramon.

-No, ahora es el momento. Shoutmon, ¿no crees que, si Kokoromon supiera más sobre ti, no habría intervenido en el combate contra Gaiomon?-

-Eso no tiene sentido- gruño el dragón, mirando para otro lado.

-¡Dijiste que Gaiomon se refirió a ella como _**tu amada**_! De alguna forma, al parecer, el Proyecto Iluminati se ha enterado de lo que sientes por Kokoromon… Aunque no me sorprende. No eres muy bueno para ocultar tus sentimientos hacia ella- agrego.

El dragón lo miró molesto.

-¿A qué quieres llegar?- le pregunto, algo desconfiado.

-Dile lo que sientes-

El dragón lo miró enojado, en cambio el pequeño tenía la boca abierta.

-Primero: Cuando intente decirle, confundió _Especial _con _Espacial_- le recordó el dragón, claramente enojado- Segundo… No quiero ligarla a nada-

-¿Ligarla?- el pequeño se sorprendió, y cayó en la cuenta de la tanta insistencia del anciano digimon- ¡¿Quiere casarse con ella?!-

-¡No digas eso ni en broma!- le ordeno rojo el Rey- Me refiero… ¡Es peligrosa mi vida!- les grito a ambos- ¡No solo por Gaiomon…! ¡A pesar de estar en tiempos de paz, siempre hay digimon que me enfrentan…! ¡No quiero ponerla en peligro! ¡Ya sufre suficiente con lo que le ha hecho el Proyecto Iluminati, con haber perdido a su familia sin conocerla… a su raza!- cerro los ojos enojado-… No quiero arruinar mi amistad con ella-

Jijimon suspiro.

-Pero ahora está en peligro por lo que sientes. Debe saberlo-

-¿Es…?- Shoutmon lo quedo mirando- ¿A-Acaso intentas decir…? ¿Qué ahora está en peligro por mi culpa?-

-Shoutmon, perdiste contra Gaiomon porque te distrajiste. Si no te hubieras distraído, lo habrías cazado…-

No pudo continuar, el dragón, claramente enojado, se alejo de ambos.

El pequeño lo miró preocupado, y después al anciano.

-¿Es necesario?-

-Es mi opinión que Kokoromon se enteré de porque un enemigo del Rey quiere eliminarla- le explico- Pero debe ser Shoutmon quien tome la decisión. Es su vida-

Gumdramon miró al dragón, que, a lo lejos, se había sentado, dándole la espalda a sus amigos.

-Es… es la primera vez que veo la cicatriz del Rey- murmuro el pequeño. El anciano lo miró, y suspiro tristemente.

La cicatriz causada por el _Brave Snatched _era muy diferente a la que tenía Gumdramon, la cual tenía unos tres años, y ya estaba desapareciendo.

No… la del Rey era diferente incluso a la de Taiki, que era tenue. Era muy nítida, y profunda. Él había recibido el ataque de Ryouma de lleno, siendo atravesado por completo, haciendo que su amigo solo tuviera clavada el arma. Según Wisemon, la razón de que solo tenga una cicatriz en el pecho y no también en la espalda fue porque ahí se concentro la energía de aquella arma…

Gumdramon cerro los ojos, enojado. Él también había perdido contra Gaiomon, y, ahora, su compañero y sus amigas estaban en peligro.

El Rey no era el único que se sentía inútil.

Shoutmon apretó sus puños, enojado. Sabía que Jijimon tenía razón al decirle que Kokoromon debía saber… Pero… No quería confundirla más.

"_Kokoromon…"_ pensó angustiado _"Por favor, que estés bien… Si te pasa algo por culpa de mi debilidad…"_ cerro los ojos, enojado "_No quiero perderte…" _

* * *

Taiki y Yuu siguieron a uno de los adultos, que los llevó a la salida de la escuela, donde varios estudiantes eran dejados al resguardo de sus apoderados, y, en el caso de ellos, de Yuno.

-¡Taiki, Yuu-kun!- la mujer de pelo naranja, aliviada al verlos sanos y salvos, los abrazo a ambos.

-Estamos bien, mamá-le aseguro su hijo, mientras Yuu se sonrojaba por el gesto.

-Muchas gracias, oficial- se despidió la mujer del uniformado, y se fue de la escuela junto a los dos jóvenes.

-¿Dónde está Tagiru-kun?- pregunto Yuno, mientras caminaban por las calles.

-Se oculto de un enemigo de Shoutmon, junto a la Jefa- explico Taiki, quien miró a Yuu- ¿Seguro que viste que su tío se llevó a Samanta?- pregunto. Aún le preocupaba la joven.

-Sí- mintió Yuu, nervioso por el estado en el que estaba su amiga.

-¿Irán a buscarlos?- pregunto Yuno. Ambos asintieron. Ella suspiro resignada- Por favor, tengan mucho cuidado- les pidió.

-Sí mamá- Taiki sonrió y sacó su xros loader.

-Gracias por todo, Kudou-san- agradeció Yuu, sacando su xros loader amarillo.

-Volveremos pronto- le aseguro su hijo- _¡Time Shift!_- abrió un portal, y, junto a su amigo, lo cruzo.

Yuno se quedo sola. Suspiro nuevamente, y se encamino a su casa, dándose cuenta que ahora no podía hacer mucho… Aunque nunca considero que daba mucha ayuda.

* * *

Luke aterrizo en la calle destrozada del digiquartz, donde no estaban solo Rapidmon, Jack y Bearmon, también Slayerdramon, Delta A, y Pegasusmon. Los digimon miraban preocupados a la liebre que descansaba en un campo de curación.

-¡Luke!- Bearmon, al verlo, se le acerco. Los demás levantaron la mirada.

-¿Sabe la Jefa?- pregunto Luke, acercándose.

-No contesta… Temo que se quedará dormida y por eso no atiende- suspiro Slayerdramon- No puedo creerlo… Primero en Hong Kong y ahora aquí. Esos I.A. son peligrosos-

-Pero incompletos- recordó Pegasusmon- No pueden mantener mucho tiempo su Sistema-

-Pero alteza, ahora lo tienen por unos 10 minutos. Y Saburo dijo que solo eran 2- puntualizo fastidiado Rapidmon- Si siguen mejorándolos con una media hora estamos fritos-

-¿Sky?- pregunto Luke, mirando a Jack inconsciente.

-Le avisamos. Esta en una ronda con Ranamon y Seadramon. Ellos la mantendrán a salvo- recordó Delta A, acomodándose sus lentes, preocupado.

-Y nos ataco alguien de capa blanca- agrego Bearmon.

Luke levantó la mirada, sorprendido. Slayerdramon se quedo quieto, totalmente atónito.

-¿Quién?- exigió saber el dragón plateado.

-Ni idea, pero trabaja para P.I. Mando a ese tigre por el Rey con el virus para sus datos oscuros. Planean despertar su oscuridad antes del Eclipse. Tal vez para tenerlo en sus filas mientras tanto. Y menciono a un tal Gaiomon…- murmuro molesto la liebre digimon- ¡Y más encima dijo que la Jefa estaba herida!- recordó de repente- ¡Luke! ¿Es eso cierto?- miro a la liebre, y se extraño al verlo así- ¿Luke?-

-¿Cómo era?- pregunto la liebre de ojos rojos.

-Como de tu altura, voz grave, parece que tiene sus años, sea quien sea, y su energía es amarilla- recordó Rapidmon- No pudimos ver más. Su capucha le tapaba el… ¡Oye!- se enojo, al ver que Luke se empezaba a ir- ¡Al menos escúchame!-

-Slayerdramon, ve por la Jefa- ordeno el segundo al mando de Jäger, deteniéndose- Den aviso que nadie se acerque al I.A. con forma de tigre, ni a cualquier silueta de capa blanca.

-Luke… ¿Crees que sea el mismo que nos ataco con DarkKnightmon hace cinco años?- le pregunto Slayerdramon, frunciendo el ceño. Se había dado cuenta de las similitudes como su amigo.

-Es el mismo- murmuro Luke, y lo miró de reojo. El dragón frunció el ceño al ver sus ojos rojos sin un brillo de vida- Intentaré encontrarlo-

-No te sobre esfuerces. Tú mismo me dijiste que te controlarías- le recordó Slayerdramon- Pero cuento contigo, por si lo encuentras-

Luke asintió, y se fue dando un salto.

-¿Lo conocen?- se sorprendió Pegasusmon.

-Sí… Hace cinco años, Luke y yo, nos enfrentamos a él y a DarkKnightmon- Slayerdramon miró a sus amigos- Fueron ellos dos los que nos entretuvieron lo suficiente para permitir que Tactimon ejecutara a Hinata y a Félix-

Los digimon se quedaron quietos, sintiendo como si les cayera un balde de agua fría en el cuerpo ante esa revelación.

* * *

Tagiru miró a Betsumon, totalmente sorprendido, al igual que Kotemon y los demás. Acababa de contarle quien es Gaiomon, el daño que le hizo a Gumdramon… y la humillación del Rey.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- grito enojado, levantándose, sorprendiendo a sus amigos- ¡¿Por qué nunca me dijo sobre Gaiomon?! ¡No sabía que tenía una cicatriz!- miró enojado a Betsumon, quien temblaba como gelatina.

-¡Pero Tagiru-san, han pasado unos tres años ya desde eso en el mundo digital!- le recordó el felino blanco- Y la cicatriz de Aniki esta empezando a desaparecer. ¡Ni se nota~!-

-¡No es gracioso!- lo calló el joven- ¡No sabía que mi mejor amigo fue odiado y repudiado por su propia familia…! ¡¿Por qué no me dijo…?! ¡Pude… Pude haberlo…!-

-_¿Ayudado?_-

Se quedo quieto, y, como los demás, miró sorprendido a la Jefa, que se sentaba con cuidado.

-¡Jefa!- sonrió Tagiru.

-_Él nunca te dijo sobre su conflicto con Gaiomon y su cicatriz porque nunca les dio importancia_- le aseguro la joven, sorprendiéndolo- _Y, ¿para qué te hablará de una familia que lo detesto, cuando tú eres su nueva familia? No le hagas pensar en cosas que quiere olvidar_-

-… Jefa- murmuro sorprendido el joven, dándose cuenta que ella tenía razón.

-Jefa-san, su espada- Kotemon se le acerco, y le entrego su katana.

-_Gracias_- ella la recibió.

-Tú palo, o bastón, bueno, la otra arma, se quedo en el mundo humano. ¡Ah! Y Gaiomon nos esta buscando para liquidarte, así que todo va normal- le dijo sarcásticamente FlameWizardmon.

-¡FlameWizardmon!- Tagiru lo miró rechinando los dientes.

-_Entendido_- la joven se levantó con cuidado, dándose cuenta que su herida, no estaba sanada, pero ya no sangraba. Se sostuvo de su katana para estar en pie. Aún sentía mareos, pero ya no le pesaba el cuerpo.

-¡Espera! ¡Nos quedaremos aquí!- le explico Tagiru.

-Ese es un gran plan- recordó el digimon rojo, y Sagomon, a su lado, asintió. El joven lo miró fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Jefa- Tagiru puso sus manos en los hombros de la joven- Por favor, confía en mí-

Ella lo miró un rato, bufó fastidiada, y se volvió a recostar.

Sus amigos se miraron y sonrieron.

-Bien, vamos a hacer perímetro~- sentencio Betsumon.

-¡¿EH?!- se sorprendió Tagiru, pero, antes de poder reaccionar, los cinco digimon se fueron por la ventana, incluso Pagumon- ¡Oigan!-

Se quedo en blanco, mientras la joven suspiraba fastidiada.

-Pues…- Tagiru se sentó, nervioso- Este… ¿Qué hay de tu vida?-

Ella lo quedo mirando.

-¡No sé qué decir!- admitió él

-_Estás herido_-

-¿Eh?- el joven se miró, y se dio cuenta que su rodilla tenía un tajo- Ah, debió ser cuando escapamos de Gaiomon. Debió rozarme. Bueno, nada que Kokoromon no pueda… ¡La pateaste!- se acordó, enojado, pero se asusto cuando ella desenvaino su espada- ¡No me mates!- le suplico.

-_Cállate_- le pidió fastidiada. Él la miró extrañado.

La joven coloco su mano en la piedra verde de la empuñadura de la espada, y, para sorpresa de Tagiru, esta tomo un color rosa crema, al igual que el filo de esta.

-¿Qué…?- murmuro con un hilo de voz.

-_No te muevas_- pidió, y coloco el filo de su espada en la rodilla del joven, quien se quedo estático, temiendo un corte, pero, para su sorpresa, su herida brilló, desapareció.

Lo curo.

-¿Qué… qué…?- Tagiru se quedo sin habla, mientras la espada y la piedra volvían a tener el mismo color de siempre- ¡QUE GENIAL! ¡¿LUKE TE HIZO ESA ESPADA?! ¡QUIERO UNA! ¡AHORA PODRÁS CURARTE!-grito entusiasmado, con humo saliendo de su nariz.

-_No exageres. Sí la hizo. Si tuviera otra no te la daría. Y no cura heridas que provengan de alguien con un alma oscura_- respondió la joven, con una gota en la cabeza, mientras enfundaba su arma.

-¿Eh?- Tagiru la miró sorprendido- ¿Qué es eso de alma oscura?

-_No soy una santa. Tengo un alma oscura, manchada por el rencor y el odio que le tengo a los seres humanos_-

Tagiru la miró más sorprendido, y se sentó.

-¿Nos odias…? Pero, tú y yo somos humanos. Pensé que Jäger nos protegía-

-_Protegemos a los digimon que han sido cazados contra su voluntad por humanos_-

-¡Minuto! ¿Cómo _contra su voluntad_? Nos pones a los cazadores como ambiciosos…-

-_Para mi, eso son_- lo calló, dejándolo quieto- _Ustedes le quitan la libertad a los digimon para __**coleccionarlos**__, como ese tal Kai_- le señalo-_ No son muy diferentes al Proyecto Iluminati_-

-¡No digas eso ni en broma!- le pidió, ahora enojado Tagiru- ¡Yo cazó para poder darles un hogar a los digimon, y ayudarlos con sus problemas!-

-_¿No por deporte_?- le pregunto la Jefa, sin creerle.

-¡Los digimon son seres vivos! ¡¿Por qué los cazaría por deportes?!-

-_Porque los animales también son seres vivos, y también los cazan por deporte, o simplemente por dinero_- eso lo volvió a dejar callado- _Hay razas que están en el borde de la extinción por la ambición humana. Y, hagamos que tú los cazas por __**cuidarlos y ayudarlos**__, ¿me asegurarías que los demás cazadores lo hacen por lo mismo?_

Tagiru se quedo en silencio.

_-Eso pensé. Odio a los humanos porque somos seres arrogantes, ambiciosos, egoístas, y llegamos a ser crueles-_

-¿Odias a tus padres?- le pregunto Tagiru, mirándola- ¿Me odias? ¿Nos odias a nosotros, el Xros Heart?-

La joven lo miró.

-_Sí. No. No_-

-¿Qué te hicieron… para que los odies?- murmuro sorprendido el joven de googles.

-_Me dejaron en esta oscuridad. Murieron y me demostraron que somos débiles. Murieron por la ambición y el egoísmo de los demás…_- apretó su puño-_ Me enseñaron al morir que no valemos nada-_

Tagiru se quedo sorprendido…

-¿Acaso…? No me digas que… ¿El Proyecto Iluminati… los mato?- le pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-_… Indirectamente_-

Tagiru sintió como le caía un balde de agua fría.

-Lo siento…-

-_Lamentarlo no los traerá de regreso_-

-Pero vengarlos tampoco- ella lo miró- Ahora te entiendo. Peleas, no porque odias a los humanos, ni por el bien de los digimon, como intentas hacerte creer… Peleas por pura venganza-

-_No peleo por algo tan estúpido- _le aseguro ella, algo molesta- _No creo en la venganza. Es un círculo del cual, una vez que entras, no puedes escapar_-

-Jefa… Tú entraste a ese círculo- le dijo tristemente el joven. Ella se quedó quieta- Me doy cuenta, al verte pelear, que atacas a matar. Tú peleas para desahogar tu pena, para intentar olvidarla… Pero no, sé que no has podido olvidarla. Yo nunca odiaría a mis padres, y, si algo malo les pasara, nunca podría olvidarlos-

Ella miró para otro lado, enojada.

-Jefa- Tagiru tomo su mano, sorprendiéndola. El joven se veía sumamente triste- Deja que Kokoromon, Luke, Jack, Sky-chan, y el resto de Jäger te saquen de ese círculo. Déjanos al Xros Heart sacarte de él-

Ella lo miró, sorprendida.

-_¿De que serviría…? Nada cambiara mi oscuridad. Ni siquiera tus palabras_-

-Taiki-san dice que las acciones dicen más que las palabras- sonrió Tagiru. Ella lo miró- Cambia tu motivo por el que quieres pelear-

-_¿Cambiar mi razón de pelear…? ¿Cómo se supone que lo haga?_-

-¡Ni idea!- rió Tagiru, con las manos en la nuca.

Hubo un espadazo, y se quedo quietecito. Unos cabellos café cayeron frente a él.

-¡Mi pelo!- se agarro la cabeza, pero la Jefa solo le corto unos mechones- ¡JEFA!- pero ella le coloco el filo en su mentón.

-_Si vas a dar consejos, termínalos como se deben_-

-¡SÍ!-

* * *

Kokoromon miraba fijamente a Kai.

Ambos estaban encima de un _ShimaUnimon_, que galopaba por las calles del Digiquartz.

-¿Dejarías de verme de esa manera?- pidió fastidiado el joven a la digimon que estaba sentada detrás suyo.

_-Nop-_

-¿Tengo cara de tramar algo?-

_-Sipi-_

El niño empezó a contar hasta diez.

En eso, ShimaUnimon se detuvo, relinchando.

-¿Qué pasa?- se extraño el rubio, pero se dio cuenta que Kokoromon saco su martillo, mirando para todos lados.

-Nos vigilan…- murmuro la V-mon, y, de un salto, se bajo del digimon blanco-negro- Kai, gracias, pero creo que Gaiomon solo quiere pelear conmigo.

-¡¿Ah?!- se sorprendió el joven, mientras que su digimon relincho asustado.

-Oh~ ¿Me sentiste?- se sorprendió alguien. Miraron para arriba para ver a Gaiomon, que acababa de aterrizar en el techo de un edificio cercano. Kokoromon abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver el estado de su ojo- Eres una V-mon escurridiza. Siempre me pasa lo mismo. Cuando voy a matar a alguien que me saca de quicio, aparece mi verdadera presa-

-¡¿A quién te refieres?!- le pregunto asustada Kokoromon.

-Voy a matar a tu Jefecita- le aseguro Gaiomon, esta vez sin un tono divertido- Me quito la mitad de mi vista, pero yo le quitare la mitad de su cuerpo con mis espadas-

Kokoromon lo miró molesta, tomo aire, y grito…

-¡PRIMERO TENDRÁS QUE PELEAR CONTRA MI!_-_le grito a todo pulmón, haciendo que él y Kai se taparan los oídos, mientras que ShinaUnimon relincho más asustado- ¡SE SUPONE QUE ME DEBES ELIMINAR, PERO VAS TRAS OTROS! ¡¿DESVIAS EL PROPOSITO POR EL QUE TE CONTRATARON?! ¡¿Y TE HACES LLAMAR **UN HOMBRE**?!-

Kai y su compañero se quedaron en blanco.

Gaiomon miró completamente enfurecido a la digimon, quien parecía lista para gritarle algo más, pero él, rápidamente, saco su arco y disparo una flecha, la cual cayó a unos centímetros de los pies de la v-mon, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara, y se subiera a los hombros de un sorprendido Kai.

-¡No te tengo miedo! ¡Ven y pelea, _COBARDEMON!_- le grito señalándolo, escondida detrás del joven.

-¡¿Y por qué estas detrás mío?!-

-¿Cómo… me llamaste?- pregunto Gaiomon, con un tic en el ojo bueno.

-¡**COBARDEMON**! ¡PORQUE ERES UN COBARDE, Y UN DIGIMON!- le grito la digimon, moviendo sus brazos arriba abajo.

-Oye… ¿quieres que te elimine?- le pregunto Kai, mientras ella se bajaba.

-Quiero que me siga- murmuro ella, mirando fijamente a su enemigo. Kai la miró sorprendido- Por favor, huye. Y si ves a Taiki… O a un dragón plateado con cicatrices, dile que estoy en esta calle- y sin más, golpeo el piso detrás de ShinaUnimon con su martillo, dándole un susto de muerte al digimon, que se fue echo una bala por la calle, alejándose.

-¡V-mon!- se sorprendió Kai, sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas. Miró de reojo a la digimon, quien le sonrió agradecida, sorprendiéndolo más. El joven apretó sus dientes- ¡Kokoromon!-

Pero ya se había ido, y no podía hacer nada…

Gaiomon lo miró irse, y, completamente enfurecido, se abalanzo a Kokoromon, quien fue envuelta en llamas, al igual que su martillo.

-_¡Rinkansan!_-

-_¡Kokoro Hammer!_-

Ambos ataques provocaron una explosión en el lugar.

* * *

Betsumon, como los demás digimon, estaba, simplemente, sentado en el techo del edificio. El único alerta era Kotemon.

El felino bostezo, mientras se daba aires con un abanico

-¿Dónde estará Aniki~? Se tarda~-

-El pequeño salvaje parece que ya no tiene energía- sentencio FlameWizardmon, acostado en el piso, acomodándose el gorro. Pagumon, a su lado, dormía. Sagomon simplemente asintió, mientras limpiaba su arma.

Kotemon los miró.

-No te enojes, es verdad…- empezó a decir el digimon de traje rojo, subiendo un poco su sombrero para verlo.

-Alguien se acerca- murmuro el digimon, sacando su espada de madera.

Los demás se incorporaron de inmediato, aunque Betsumon de miedo.

-¡¿EH? ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Dónde?!- miró para todos lados, asustado.

-¿Dónde estará la Jefa?-escucharon.

Miraron para atrás, para ver a un tigre humanoide sentado al borde del techo, mirándolos divertidos.

-¡FENÓMENO!- gritaron Betsumon, FlameWizardmon, y Pagumon.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- Klauen se levanto, creando agua que floto en sus puños.

-Un minuto~ Esa técnica… ¡Es la de Jack-san~!- señalo Betsumon- ¡Copiador~! ¡Plagiador~! ¡Le diré que cobre derechos de autor~!-

Klauen gruño, y se les abalanzó.

* * *

-¿Y…?-

-_¿Y qué?_- la Jefa miró fastidiada al joven que la miraba con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¿Qué otros poderes tiene tu espada?- pregunto, mirando el arma desde diferentes perspectivas. Estaba totalmente impresionado de que pudiera curar heridas, y quería saber más sobre ellas. De respuesta, recibió un golpe en pleno rostro con el borde del mango de esta.

-_Puede golpear a los insoportables_- le aseguro la joven, señalándola, mientras él se retorcía de dolor en el piso.

-¡CRUEL!- le aseguro Tagiru, levantándose y sobando su lastimada nariz.

Antes de que la joven suspirara fastidiada, ocurrió una explosión en el edificio que hizo temblar la habitación.

-¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!- se sorprendió Tagiru, quien se iba a asomar, pero la mano fuerte de la joven lo agarro de la chaqueta y lo alejo. Él la miró sorprendido.

-_Nunca te asomes a una ventana después de una explosión_- le ordeno la joven, sosteniéndose de su espada para estar en pie- _Delatas tu posición, y puede caer un escombro en tu cabeza_…- en ese momento, unas rocas grande de cemento pasaron cerca de la ventana, dejando a Tagiru con la boca abierta.

Pero no solo las rocas, sus compañeros también habían caído.

-¡Chi…!- pero la joven le tapo la boca, ya que acababa de ver la silueta que bajo para seguir combatiendo… Un tigre blanco humanoide. Tagiru se quedo sumamente quieto- ¿Qué… ha… sido… ESO?-

La joven no contesto.

-_Quédate aquí_- le ordeno, caminando a la ventana, pero aún apoyándose en la espada.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Mis amigos están en peligro!- le dijo sorprendido Tagiru.

-_No lo entiendes… Esto es asunto mío_- se detuvo y lo miró de reojo.

-¡Y sigues pensando en pelear por venganza!- se dio cuenta enojado el joven- ¡Iré!- le aseguro.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

FlameWizardmon, Betsumon, Sagomon, Pagumon y Kotemon chocaron contra unos setos, aunque el digimon gato choco de cara contra un poste de luz.

Klauen aterrizo frente a ellos, con sus puños rodeados de agua.

-Es anormal ver digimon que no son de Jäger juntos, y no son salvajes. ¿Quién es el humano que los cazó?- exigió saber el felino blanco.

-Duele~- Betsumon, como los demás, se levanto adolorido.

-¡No aceptare que nos trates de esta manera, minino!- le aseguro molesto FlameWizardmon a Klauen, quien rio con sorna por el comentario- ¡Hablo en serio!- saco sus cerillos.

-_¡FlameWizardmon, Sagomon, DigiXros! ¡Kotemon, Pagumon, DigiXros!_-

Una luz rodeo a los cuatro digimon, para después mostrar a FlameWizardmon con su traje color azul agua, en vez de su capa traía la de Sagomon, y tenía el martillo de este en manos. Kotemon, en cambio, tenía dos hombreras con la forma de las orejas de Pagumon, y su espada de madera despedía chispas amarillas.

Klauen los miró sorprendido, al igual que ellos mismos y Betsumon.

-¡Bien!- el felino de ojos azules miró para atrás, como los digimon, para ver a Tagiru con su xros loader en mano, al lado de la Jefa, quien se sostenía de su espada- ¡Fueron buenas tus ideas de digixros!- alago a la joven de traje.

-_¿De qué hablas? Combinar el fuego y el agua de FlameWizardmon y Sagomon da más posibilidades de pelear contra un enemigo como este, al igual que la espada estática de Kotemon y Pagumon_- suspiro la joven.

-¡Te quiero~!- la abrazo emocionado, para ser arrojado contra la pared con gran fuerza.

-_¡Concéntrate en tu maldita pelea!_-

-Sí…- Tagiru salió de la pared con los ojos mareados.

Klauen se abalanzo a ambos jóvenes, pero FlameWizardmon Xros Up, junto a Kotemon Xros Up, lo detuvieron con sus armas, sorprendiéndolo por completo.

-Con razón estas digixros son buenas. No fueron **tú **idea- le dijo FlameWizardmon a Tagiru.

-¡HEY!-

-Veamos el poder que tenemos- le dijo Kotemon a su compañero, quien sonrió divertido.

-Pues claro… Debemos proteger a nuestros compañeros-

-¡Denle duro~!- Betsumon, de no se sabe donde, estaba detrás de la Jefa con banderines apoyándolos.

-¡Cállate!- le pidió molesto FlameWizardmon.

Klauen retrocedió y golpeo el aire hacia ambos digimon, quienes, para su gran sorpresa, la desasieron de un movimiento de sus armas. Gruño molesto.

-¡Kotemon!- grito FlameWizardmon.

-¡Sí!-

Ambos se abalanzaron a Klauen, quien gruño, mientras era rodeado de energía negra.

-_¡Deténganse!_- ordeno la Jefa, al igual que Tagiru, quien también se dio cuenta que algo iba mal… Pero era tarde.

El agua se volvió hielo. Klauen giro sus puños, y una ola de hielo se abalanzo a FlameWizardmon y Kotemon, lanzándolos contra un edificio, creando una explosión, la cual lanzó a Tagiru a unos metros junto a Betsumon. La jefa se agarro de su espada para mantenerse en pie, pero, cuando levantó la mirada, la mano de Klauen se abalanzo a ella, agarrándola del cuello.

-Ay…- Tagiru, como Betsumon, se levantó de apoco- ¡Chicos!- miró preocupado a sus amigos. Las digixros se habían cancelado, y los cuatro estaban pegados a la pared por el hielo- ¡Regresen!- entraron al xros loader rojo oscuro.

-¡Tagiru-san!- llamo el felino asustado, tirándolo de la chaqueta.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- lo miró, y después adelante.

Klauen agarraba a la Jefa del cuello, estrangulándola, dejándola a varios centímetros arriba del suelo. Ella sujetaba las manos del felino con fuerza, intentando resistir la fuerza del agarre.

-¡Déjala!- Tagiru se le abalanzo, pero él simplemente lo golpeo con su cola. Klauen miró para arriba para recibir un cabezazo de Betsumon, haciendo que soltara a la joven y retrocediera adolorido.

-¡Betsumon!- se sorprendió su compañero. No esperaba ese acto valiente del digimon que intentaba estar en pie con los ojos dándole vueltas.

En eso, el joven se fijo que la Jefa no se movía.

-¡Jefa!- se le acerco, y la sentó con cuidado. Apenas y respiraba, y su herida estaba abriéndose.

-Je… Parece que morirá sin que haga más- sentencio divertido Klauen, sobando su frente.

-¡Ella no morirá!- le aseguro Tagiru, y tomo la espada de la joven. Se sorprendió al sentir que era muy liviana. Miró decidido a su enemigo- ¡La salvaré!-

-¿Qué? ¿Apresuraras su muerte?- pregunto incrédulo Klauen.

Tagiru apretó con fuerza la espada, y se concentro.

… Quería curarla… Quería salvarla… Ella caminaba en la oscuridad, pero también podía caminar en la luz… Él la ayudaría a volver a ese sendero. ¡Lo haría, sin importar qué, y nada ni nadie cambiaria ni le doblegaría su ideal!

Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando la gema verde y el filo de la espada tomaron un color rosa crema.

-¡AH!- se sorprendió Betsumon. Klauen se quedo quieto.

-¡Por favor!- Tagiru apunto a la joven herida con el filo de la espada- ¡Sálvala!- y, para su sorpresa, con un brillo, la herida de la joven sano, aunque su traje seguía manchado de sangre. Pero ahora respiraba con normalidad.

-¡HUMANO!- Klauen se les abalanza, pero choco contra cierto digimon morado de cabeza- ¡AY!- se sobo adolorido la frente, de nuevo- ¡NO OTRA VEZ!-

Tagiru y Betsumon se quedaron quietos. Gumdramon, jadeando, y sumamente enojado, estaba frente a sus compañeros, mirando fijamente a Klauen.

-No me importa quien seas… Ni como tienes poderes similares a los de Jack…- murmuro enojado el pequeño- ¡VUELVE A INTENTAR LASTIMAR A UNO DE MIS AMIGOS, Y ME LAS PAGARAS!- rugió enojado- ¡MÁS BIEN, ME PAGARAS HABER LASTIMADO A LA JEFA!-

-Gum… dramon…- Tagiru bajo la espada, que volvía a ser la de antes.

-¡Tagiru! ¡Jefa!-

Miró para atrás, para ver a Yuu correr hacia él.

-¡Yuu!- se alegro Tagiru- ¿Y Taiki-san?-

-Fue a ayudar a Kokoromon con Shoutmon- el joven se detuvo jadeando- Y entre a Gumdramon en mi xros loader para que pudiera ayudar… ¡Jefa!- se dio cuenta asustado.

-Esta inconsciente- le aseguro Tagiru, aliviado- Pero… ¡¿Qué le pasó a Kokoromon?!- pregunto asustado.

-Kai nos dijo-

-¡¿QUIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN?!-

* * *

_**Unos minutos antes…**_

Taiki, Yuu, Shoutmon, y guiados por Gumdramon, quien se había instalado en el xros loader del rubio, corrían por las calles del Digiquartz.

Taiki miró de reojo a su compañero, quien se notaba bastante nervioso. Taiki miró adelante, sabiendo que no solo el dragón rojo estaba preocupado…

Escucharon un relincho y se detuvieron.

-¡¿Y ahora qué?!- Gumdramon miró para adelante, para ver a un ShinaUnimon corriendo despavorido hacía él- ¡AH!-

-¡Cuidado!-Shoutmon empujo a Taiki y a Yuu, pero el pequeño recibió al digimon asustado de lleno, rodando por el suelo con este, y su extraño pasajero.

-Ay… Gra-Gracias, Shoutmon- agradeció Yuu, sobándose la cabeza mientras Taiki se levantaba.

El dragón no contesto, simplemente se levantó y se acerco al digimon blanco-negro, que se levanto asustado, parándose en dos patas.

Taiki y Yuu se miraron preocupados.

-Tranquilo- Shoutmon se acerco al digimon, quien, al reconocer quien era, dejo de relinchar asustado y se puso en cuatro patas, aún nervioso- Todo esta bien- le aseguro el Rey, acariciando su hocico.

El digimon caballo le dijo algo en un relincho, y el dragón abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué le pasó, Shoutmon?- le pregunto Taiki, acercándose a su amigo.

-… Se escapó de Gaiomon…- murmuro el dragón, bajando sus brazos, dejando al digimon.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron quietos

El digimon blanco-negro relincho, y el dragón lo miró sorprendido.

-¡¿Seguro?!- le pregunto, molesto.

El digimon asintió.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Taiki, pero su amigo no lo escucho.

El ShinaUnimon acababa de mencionarle que una V-mon naranja se quedo enfrentando al samurái...

La imagen de la digimon herida le vino como un golpe…

No espero más, el dragón rojo echo a correr por la dirección por la cual huyó el ShinaUnimon, sin decirle nada a su sorprendido y preocupado amigo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Shoutmon!- lo llamó, pero el digimon ya se había perdido de vista.

-¿Qué le pasó?- se preocupo Yuu.

Los dos jóvenes escucharon un gemido…

-¡Gumdramon!- se miraron. Se habían olvidado del pequeño, quien estaba a unos metros, con cierto rubio encima sobándose la cabeza adolorido.

-ShinaUnimon… Cobarde. No te vuelvo a usar para transporte- murmuro molesto Kai, mientras su compañero se le acercaba. Le lamio la cara- ¡No te disculpes! Ya tengo su…-

-¡KAI!- Taiki y Yuu miraron atónito al rubio.

-¡Bájate!- exigió enojado Gumdramon.

-Ya… enano- el rubio se levantó sobándose la cabeza. Su digimon se le acerco y volvió a lamerle la mejilla- ¡Para!- se enojo.

-¡Kai! ¡¿Qué sucede?!- le pregunto molesto Yuu.

-Shoutmon dijo que tu compañero se encontró con Gaiomon- le dijo serio Taiki.

-_Nos encontramos_- corrigió Kai, limpiándose la camisa roja, mientras que Gumdramon se levantaba y lo fulminaba con la mirada. No había olvidado lo que le hizo a su amiga- Esto me pasa por ayudar a la V-mon-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Habla!- le gruño Gumdramon.

-¿Por qué debería?- el joven se acomodo el cuello de la camisa- No les debo nada a ustedes-

-¡Te salve de Kokoromon-sama cuando estaba descontrolada!- le recordó furioso el pequeño.

-Cálmate, Gumdramon- le pidió Yuu.

-Kai. Dinos- le pidió serio Taiki.

El rubio bufo molesto, y les explico como la digimon naranja había aterrizado encima suyo, como decidió ayudarla, como se encontraron con el samurái, y como ella termino asustando a ShinaUnimon para que escaparan…

* * *

-… Taiki-san fue por Shoutmon, y yo vine a ayudarte después de que Gumdramon sintiera tu olor- termino Yuu, mientras ambos miraban a Klauen, que aún se sobaba la cabeza.

Tagiru miró a su compañero, dándose cuenta que estaba molesto por no poder ir a ayudar al Rey o a Kokoromon…

El joven sintió un sudor frio…

Kokoromon…

* * *

La v-mon naranja choco contra un poste de luz. Estaba algo magullada, y su capa estaba algo rasgada.

Gaiomon, frente a ella, tenía parte de la armadura de su brazo derecho chamuscada, dejándola inútil. Pero, además de eso, se veía mejor que la V-mon que se levantaba apoyándose en su espada de fuego, ya que su martillo, su mejor arma, yacía roto a unos metros…

-Vamos, _señorita_- le pidió Gaiomon, que se estaba olvidando de la furia por haber perdido su ojo, porque estaba en su elemento: Hacer sufrir a su presa antes de eliminarla dolorosamente.

Kokoromon se encendió nuevamente, y se abalanzó al digimon samurái, quien sacudió sus espadas hacía ella, quien saltó, quedando arriba de él.

La digimon sacudió su espada hacía él, pero, para su sorpresa, Gaiomon levantó su mano y agarro su arma por el mango. Kokoromon se quedo helada.

-No acepto que nadie que no se atreva a usar una espada para matar me ataque con una- le aclaro Gaiomon, molesto. Sacudió su espada rota hacia la digimon, no solo causándole una herida en su hombro izquierdo, sino que destrozo su arma negra, y partió por la mitad su cinturón cruzado.

Kokoromon grito de dolor, y cayó al suelo boca arriba. Ya no la rodeaba su fuego.

Gaiomon empezó a reírse divertido, observando como la digimon, temblando, intentaba levantarse. Se le acerco y le dio una patada, lanzándola contra unos autos, doblándolos.

-¿Sabes? Esto me recuerda a algo que me sucedió hace unos años, cuando pelee contra el Rey- recordó, tomando del suelo el roto cinturón cruzado de la digimon- Era fuerte, INCREIBLE- admitió, guardando el cinturón en su capa. Kokoromon, gimiendo de dolor, se sentó con cuidado en el auto deformado- ¡Pero INÚTIL para proteger!- aseguro, esta vez molesto- ¡Fue herido al proteger al inútil de Gumdramon-kun! ¡Y le di la paliza que lo deformo! ¡Yo soy el digimon que provoco que el Rey tuviera esas cicatrices de por vida! Je… Desde entonces nos hemos enfrentado pocas veces, pero veo en él **miedo** al verme… Je, je… No lo admite, pero la humillación que le hice le dejo también cicatrices aquí- se señalo la cabeza- Por eso ya no pelea contra mi como antes, y se distrae por todo.

-Te equivocas- jadeo Kokoromon. Gaiomon la miró- ¡Gumdramon no es un inútil!- le aseguro, temblando por el dolor de las heridas- ¡Y-Y, Cuernomon…! ¡No, **El Rey** no es un cobarde! ¡Hace lo que un gobernante debe hacer! ¡Proteger a su pueblo! ¡Tú solo piensas en ti y nada más! ¡Y por eso lo detestas!-

No pudo continuar, Gaiomon la agarro del cuello, y, sin soltarla, la hizo chocar contra el mismo auto en el que había aterrizado antes.

-¿Qué va a saber una digimon como tú? ¡¿Qué digo?! ¡Ni siquiera eres una digimon! ¡Eres una _incompleta_!- le recordó, estrangulándola. Kokoromon gimió, e intentaba, con sus débiles manos, detener el firme agarre de su enemigo, pero sin resultado- Pero… - la miró divertido- Aún así, a pesar que no eres de los nuestros, lograste poner al Rey **a tus pies**- Kokoromon dejo de forcejear, pero era porque ya no tenía fuerzas… Sentía la vista nublosa… Ya no aguantaba más.

Cerro los ojos y sus manos soltaron el brazo del samurái, resbalando y cayendo.

Gaiomon rió divertido. Si eliminaba a la V-mon que el Rey amaba, resurgirá en él el deseo de acabarlo, y así, podría tener su batalla a muerte contra él, al fin… Y, porque es su trabajo, y ya le habían pagado.

Levanto a la inconsciente V-mon, aún del cuello, y preparo su espada para darle el golpe final, pero, cuando preparaba su muñeca, grito de dolor, soltando sus armas y a la V-mon inconsciente, que cayó con un fuerte golpe al piso.

Algo lo había atravesado por detrás, una espada de filo dorado, sujetada por un enfurecido Shoutmon, a quien no le importaba que el uso de esa arma le quemara las manos, con tal de salvar a su amiga.

-¡GAIOMON!- rugió enfurecido el Rey, y, para sorpresa de Gaiomon, por unos momentos, creyó ver un color ámbar en los ojos azules del dragón.

El dragón rojo, de un movimiento, lanzó al samurái contra unos edificios, pero, con tanta magnitud de fuerza, que estos se derrumbaron encima de él.

Shoutmon soltó su arma, que volvió a la forma de micrófono que desapareció, y cayó de rodillas, con sus manos quemadas y echando vapor. Intento no gemir de dolor… Aún no podía ocupar esa arma, después de tantos años…

-Ko… Kokoromon- jadeo, y se arrastro hacía la inconsciente digimon, que respiraba débilmente. La tomo con cuidado, sentándola- Kokoromon, oye, estoy aquí- le informo, intentando esbozar una sonrisa, pero ella no despertó- Kokoromon- la sacudió levemente- Por favor, despierta…- él sabía que estaba viva, porque respiraba, pero… pero el verla en ese estado…

Y todo por su culpa. Por haberse enamorado de ella, la volvió el objetivo de aquel asesino… Y ella ya tenía problemas antes de conocerlo.

-Perdóname- la abrazo, sintiendo su frágil cuerpo herido- Esto… es mi culpa… Perdóname- le acaricio la cabeza, luchando contra aquel dolor que había surgido en su garganta.

Abrió los ojos al sentir un débil brazo corresponderle. Se separó un poco de Kokoromon, quien le sonrió débilmente.

-Cuernomon… No es… tu culpa… Recuerda… Soy una… a- atrae-problemas- sonrió la V-mon, acariciándole la mejilla. Shoutmon cerro los ojos al sentir su tacto, y, con su mano quemada, tomo la de ella, para sentirla más.

Escucharon un rugido.

Shoutmon atrajo a Kokoromon hacia él, mientras miraba enojado a Gaiomon surgir entre los escombros, también enojado. El samurái escupió sangre.

-Bien, mejor así. Mato al Rey, y a la V-mon. Ya que se quieren tanto, los mandaré juntos al Mar Digital, aunque dudo que los _Incompletos_ vayan a ese lugar- saco su arco y flecha, ya que sus espadas estaban cerca de sus enemigos- Así mató a dos pájaros de un tiro- disparo la flecha.

Shoutmon tomo en brazos a Kokoromon y saltó en el momento que la flecha de energía impacto cerca de ellos. El dragón derrapó al aterrizar, y miró enojado al samurái que jadeaba, tan enojado como él.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto preocupado Shoutmon a la V-mon, mientras la dejaba en el suelo. Ella asintió cansada, mientras intentaba sentarse, pero sus brazos le temblaban- ¡No te esfuerces!- le pidió, evitando que cayera nuevamente haciendo que se sostuviera a él.

-¡Que conmovedor, Rey!- le dijo Gaiomon, tomando sus dos espadas, y mirándolo divertido- ¡Debería agradecerme! ¡Por mí, ahora puede abrazar a esa _repugnante_**incompleta**!-

Shoutmon se quedo quieto.

-¿Cómo la llamaste?- le pregunto, sin mirarlo, notando los temblores de Kokoromon, que, esta vez, no tenían nada que ver con sus heridas.

-_**¡Repugnante Incompleta!**_- repitió el samurái.

Shoutmon lo miró totalmente enfurecido, y dejo a Kokoromon sentada. La digimon lo miró levantarse, mientras sacaba su micrófono.

-¿Peleara al fin conmigo la batalla a muerte?- le pregunto Gaiomon.

-No peleare para eliminarte- Shoutmon miró enfurecido al samurái- ¡Peleare porque te atreviste a lastimar a Kokoromon!-rugió.

La digimon lo miró sorprendida.

-Je… _Rinkansan-_ Gaiomon sacudió sus espadas, y el ataque se dirigió a ambos digimon. El dragón empuño con sus dos manos su micrófono…

-¡Regresen!-

Como un rayo de luz, tanto Shoutmon como Kokoromon entraron al xros loader de Taiki, quien acababa de llegar a la destrozada calle.

Gaiomon se quedo sorprendido.

-_¡Taiki!- _ se sorprendió la voz de Shoutmon- _¡Ah! ¡Kokoromon!_-

En el interior del xros loader, la digimon acababa de caer al suelo, agotada. El dragón rojo se le acerco completamente asustado, mientras que los demás se les acercaban preocupados.

-Kudou Taiki, el legendario héroe- Gaiomon se acerco un poco a Taiki, quien retrocedió- Recarga a mi presa, y a mi enemigo-

-Mis amigos no son tus presas. Los protegeré de ti. ¡No permitiré que Shoutmon pelee por odio!- aseguro- ¡No les daré la espalda, a ninguno!- le dijo Taiki, decidido.

Shoutmon, desde el xros loader lo miró sorprendido.

-Gaiomon, quiero saber ¿Por qué le causas tanto daño a Shoutmon?- el joven lo miró serio- ¿Qué te ha hecho…? ¿Está relacionado con el que, siendo un digimon, te hayas unido al Proyecto Iluminati?-

Gaiomon lo miró molesto. En cambio, su compañero, desde el xros loader, con Kokoromon en brazos mientras era curada, lo miraba sorprendido.

-¿Cómo te atreves…? -murmuro el dragón- ¡¿Quién crees que soy?!- le pregunto, enojado- ¡Soy el Asesino y Caza recompensas Número Uno del Mundo Digital!- le recordó, señalándolo con su espada rota- ¡No recibo ordenes de nadie! ¡Y menos de un humano! - se abalanzó al joven, que se quedó quieto.

-_¡TAIKI!_- rugió Shoutmon.

Pero el joven logro ver como una capa verde aparecía frente a él.

Slayerdramon detuvo las espadas de Gaiomon con su espada-látigo.

-¡Slayerdramon!- se alegro Taiki.

El dragón lo miró de reojo y sonrió. Miró molesto al samurái que retrocedió, completamente sorprendido.

-No te perdonare el haberle puesto un dedo encima a **mi hija**- le informo Slayerdramon, señalándolo con su arma.

-¿Hija…?- murmuro Gaiomon- ¿Esa Incompleta tiene padres?- se rió.

-Soy su tutor- aclaro Slayerdramon, blandiendo su arma- Y, si quieres lastimarla a ella, al Rey, o a Taiki-kun, tendrás que pasar por encima de mi data eliminada-

Gaiomon sonrió.

-Bien, que así sea- se le abalanzó, pero Slayerdramon no se movió desde donde estaba. Taiki lo miró preocupado.

Gaiomon sacudió sus dos espadas hacía el dragón, quien, simplemente, las detuvo con su mano libre.

El digimon samurái se quedo quieto.

-Tu postura es bastante mala- le informo Slayerdramon, frunciendo el ceño- Tus piernas están demasiado sueltas, y tus brazos no están firmes- de un movimiento, lo lanzó contra un poste, doblándolo- ¿Ves? Tú modo de pelear con la espada es de principiantes-

-¡Dragón!- Gaiomon, enojado, se le abalanzó enfurecido.

Slayerdramon suspiro, y preparo su espada.

_-Golpe de Ola del Dragón Creciente_- de una sacudida de su arma, lanzó una onda de choque con la forma de un dragón, que se abalanzó a Gaiomon, quien abrió su ojo sorprendido antes de que el ataque le diera de lleno, creando una explosión en la calle.

Taiki se cubrió con los brazos, y miró la bola de humo que se dispersaba.

Gaiomon no estaba.

-Huyo- Slayerdramon guardo su arma- Pero mal herido. Espero que Luke tenga más suerte que yo- suspiro.

-Gracias, Slayerdramon- agradeció el joven al dragón plateado.

-No… Yo debería agradecerte- le sonrió el digimon, sorprendiéndolo- A ti, y al Rey, por preocuparse tanto de Kokoromon-

-Es nuestra amiga- le sonrió Taiki, y se sorprendió en ver un tic en el ojo del dragón- ¿Eh?-

-Claro… Para ti es una amiga… Pero… para el Rey- murmuro más para si mismo, apoyándose en una pared. El joven se quedo en blanco.

Hasta Slayerdramon sabía…

* * *

Gumdramon rodo por el suelo.

-¡Aniki!- se asusto Betsumon, con la mitad del cuerpo enterrado en una pared, de la cual Tagiru lo intentaba sacar.

Yuu estaba con la Jefa, quien aún seguía inconsciente.

Klauen miró divertido al pequeño levantarse molesto.

-¡Betsumon…! ¡No sabía que eras tan gordo!- refunfuño Tagiru, ahora jalando al gato por la cola.

-¡No soy gordo! ¡Soy rechonchito!- aclaro Betsumon.

-Vamos, niño- le pidió Klauen a Gumdramon, quien se limpio el mentón- Pelea como un digimon, aunque, en tu caso, lleva _diminutivo_-

-¡No soy enano!- Gumdramon se le abalanzo por arriba. Klauen lanzó una ola de agujas de hielo hacia él, pero el pequeño, para su sorpresa, uso sus alas para detenerse en medio del aire, esquivando el ataque, y, con un impulso, se abalanzó a él, dándole un martillazo en la cabeza.

-¡AY!- Klauen se sobo adolorido, pero recibió un cabezazo del niño en plena cara, haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡Este es el fin!- Gumdramon iba a golpearlo nuevamente con su cola, pero Klauen lo detuvo con su mano, sorprendiéndolo.

-Ya me… hicieron enojar- murmuro, y lanzó a Gumdramon contra Tagiru, haciendo que este dejara de tirar al felino.

Ambos rodaron por el suelo.

-¡Tagiru!- se asusto Yuu, levantándose.

La mano de la joven de traje se movió levemente, y agarro con firmeza la empuñadura de su katana.

-Ay… Ay…- ambos amigos se incorporaron sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Gumdramon, eso dolió!-

-¡Fue tu culpa por no esquivarme!-

-¡¿Qué…?!-

Pero ambos se detuvieron.

Klauen se les había acercado, con su mano rodeada de hielo, el cual formo una lanza. Ambos palidecieron.

-¡ANIKI! ¡TAGIRU-SAN!- Betsumon intento salir del embrollo en el que estaba, pero nada.

-¡No lo hagas!- grito Yuu, asustado, pero el felino ya había sacudido su arma hacia ambos amigos.

Que no estaban ahí…

El rubio se quedo atónito, y más cuando, en un resplandor amarillo, Tagiru y Gumdramon aparecieron arriba suyo, cayendo sobre él.

-Ay… Ay… ¿Pero… qué?- Tagiru parpadeo sorprendido.

-Pero… Pero nosotros…- murmuró también atónito Gumdramon.

Klauen se dio la vuelta, sorprendido, y vió, al frente de los tres amigos, a la Jefa, de pie, y blandiendo su espada, la cual tenía un filo amarillo al igual que su gema, los cuales volvieron a volver a tener los colores de antes.

-¡Ah! ¡Jefa!- sonrió Tagiru, y, como los demás, se dio cuenta del repentino cambio del arma de la joven.

-_Dijiste que querías saber más sobre esta espada_- le recordó la joven, sin mirarlo- _No solo puede curar heridas… Puede transportar objetos, personas y digimon en cierto radio_- apretó con fuerza su espada- _Tengo que agradecerte, Akashi Tagiru, la ayuda que me has dado_- lo miró de reojo, y el joven hubiera jurado ver unos ojos café muy familiares debajo del visor rojo- _Déjame pagarte_-

-Entonces… Realmente te curaste- gruño Klauen, amenazadoramente.

-_Veo que tu vista no es tan mala como tu forma de utilizar Defens System_- le dijo la joven, mirándolo aburrida- _No puedo creer que diga esto, pero Jack es mejor que tú_-

-¿Esa liebre…? Je- se rió Klauen- ¡Soy mejor que él! ¡No pude eliminarlo, pero cuando termine contigo, lo…!- pero se detuvo. La Jefa acababa de aparecer frente a él.

Ella lo golpeo con el mango de la espada en el mentón, elevándolo, y, con su codo, le dio tal golpe que rodo por varios metros, dejando a los dos jóvenes y al digimon en blanco. Aún no se acostumbraban a la fuerza de la Jefa.

-_¿Qué dijiste? Me pareció tener algo en el Sistema de Audio de mi casco_- dijo la joven, que, para sorpresa de Tagiru, hablaba fríamente- _¿Qué dijiste que le hiciste a Jack?_-

-Maldita…- Klauen se levantó molesto, e incremento su Sistema- ¡Planeo eliminar a ese I.A., para ser solo **yo** quien posea Defens System!- le aseguro, y se le abalanzó.

-¡Jefa!- grito asustado Yuu, quien iba a levantarse, pero Tagiru levanto su brazo, deteniéndolo.

El joven de googles suponía lo que vendría, porque había descubierto la nueva razón de pelear de la Jefa, quien también se había dado cuenta…

Proteger a sus seres queridos. Ella había llorado frente a los cuerpos de sus padres muertos... Si no los protegía, a sus amigos, volvería a llorar frente a ellos, muertos...

No volvería a vivir una experiencia igual.

La joven levantó la mirada cuando Klauen se le abalanzo con sus garras cubiertas de hielo. Ella se agacho, esquivando las zarpas, y, con un movimiento… el brazo derecho de Klauen voló por los aires, y desapareció en polvos azules.

El tigre grito de dolor, mientras se agarraba el hombro, del cual desprendían datos azules. Se alejo de la joven a tropezones, quien se incorporaba, con algo en mano…

La vacuna con el virus oscuro.

El Tigre, totalmente enfurecido, gruño, pero una mano fuerte se puso en su hombro sano.

La Jefa, Tagiru, Yuu y Gumdramon miraron sorprendidos a la figura de capa blanca, que había detenido a Klauen. Se sorprendieron más al ver que… estaba herido…

-Veo que es demasiado pronto para liberar la oscuridad- murmuro la figura, con su voz profunda, y señalo a la joven de traje con su mano libre.

De la nada, Luke aterrizo frente a ella, sorprendiendo al resto.

La liebre estaba tan herido como la figura blanca, quien bajo el brazo.

Los ojos rojos sin vida miraron a aquel encapuchado de ojos ámbar.

-_Luke…_-

La liebre se incorporo.

-¡SUÉLTAME! ¡LA MATARE!- rugió Klauen, quien se quedo quieto al ver la mirada del encapuchado.

-Te lo advierto, _Luke_. No podrás protegerlos siempre- advirtió la figura a la liebre, y, de repente, fue succionado por un vórtice blanco que salió de su capa, llevándose al herido I.A.

-¡ESPERA!- gruño Gumdramon, pero ya se habían ido.

Tagiru se quedo sorprendido… ¿Quién era ese sujeto? Miró preocupado a Luke, quien no mostraba ningún signo de dolor por las heridas que tenía.

La espada de la joven cayó al piso, y ella también si Luke no la sujeta a tiempo.

-¡JEFA!- Tagiru y los demás se le acercaron asustados.

Escucharon un leve ronquido.

Se cayeron de espaldas, excepto Luke, quien tenía que sujetar a la joven que se había quedado dormida.

-¡ANIKI!- lloriqueo Betsumon, aún atascado- ¡POR FAVOR!-

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Taiki, Tagiru y Yuu se sentaron en el salón del líder del Xros Heart, cansados. Cada uno le dijo al otro lo que había pasado.

Taiki explico como Slayerdramon lo salvó de Gaiomon, quien huyo.

El dragón plateado se había ido con Luke y la dormida Jefa, pidiendo que cuidaran a Kokoromon, quien aún estaba en el xros loader del joven.

-¿Una espada con poderes?- se sorprendió Taiki.

-¡SÍ! ¡Y QUIERO UNA!- aseguro Tagiru, con humo saliendo de su nariz.

-Pero… entonces ese Klauen, era un I.A… ¿El Proyecto Iluminati perfecciono a los Kopierer?- murmuro preocupado Taiki, cruzado de brazos.

Yuu medito… Aún le preocupaba algo. Se había dado cuenta que, cuando la Jefa le corto el brazo a Klauen, solo salieron datos… No sangre, como cuando Jack y Luke eran heridos.

-Pero esa figura blanca… Me preocupa- murmuro Yuu, mirando a sus amigos- Parece que el Proyecto Iluminati tiene más digimon en sus tropas, además de Gaiomon-

Sus amigos asintieron, sin darse cuenta que Yuno los escuchaba desde la cocina.

Se había quedado quieta… Una figura blanca… No podía ser posible…

_-Oye… Tagiru_- el joven saco su xros loader rojo oscuro- _Yo… Bueno… Supongo que querrás saber sobre Gaiomon_-

-Betsumon me lo dijo- el joven le sonrió, sorprendiéndolo- No me importa tu pasado. **Yo**- se señalo dándose aires- **Soy tu familia ahora**-

El pequeño, sorprendido, sonrió.

-_Se nota que tengo mala suerte_-

-¡¿EH?!- Tagiru miró enfurecido el aparato- ¡SAL AHORA MISMO!-

-_No_-

-¡Gumdramon!- se enojo el joven, haciendo reír a sus amigos.

Taiki reía, pero después miró preocupado su xros loader.

* * *

_En el interior del Xros Loader…_

Shoutmon se había apartado de sus amigos, sentado lejos de ellos en el suelo digital.

Estaba enfurecido.

No pudo proteger ni a Taiki, ni a Kokoromon, ni a Gumdramon ¡A NADIE!

Golpeo el piso, enojado. No importaba como, Gaiomon siempre salía con la suya: _Lo humillaba_.

Mostro sus colmillos, enojado, pero se quedo quieto.

Kokoromon se había sentado detrás de él, y acurrucado en su espalda.

-¿Kokoromon…?- la miró de reojo, y sintió como su ira se esfumaba al verla tan triste.

-Te debo una disculpa…- le dijo tristemente- Mis enemigos te hicieron pasar un mal rato… Y rompieron tus accesorios-

Shoutmon se quedo sorprendido. Se le había olvidado que perdió su bufanda y su protector.

-Eso no importa- le aseguro, dándose vuelta. Ella se incorporo- Tú también perdiste algo: tus armas- le recordó-Y no son solo tus enemigos, son los míos también-

-… Perdón- se volvió a disculpar apenada.

-Deja de disculparte-

-Pero…-

-El que debería disculparse sería yo- le dijo, sin mirarla, sorprendiéndola- Gaiomon no solo te ataco porque le pagaron, también porque yo… a ti…- se sonrojo.

Ella lo miró extrañada. El dragón empezó a sudar a mares.

-Pero sería imposible- le sonrió, sorprendiéndolo- Él mismo lo dijo, soy una _incompleta_, y tú un digimon, el Rey- le recordó-… Nunca te fijarías en alguien como yo, aunque fuera una digimon de verdad…- miró sus manos- No soy femenina, no te respeto como Rey, me meto en problemas todo el tiempo, peleo contigo por tonteras… Y soy una V-mon, una raza extinta- sus orejas bajaron un poco.

-Kokoromon…- murmuro sorprendido Shoutmon, y se mordió el labio.

La digimon no se atrevía a verlo. Estaba triste al darse cuenta de lo diferente que era con su amigo, por lo cual nunca podría…

-Oye- la llamó. Ella levantó la mirada y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

La besó.

Él se separo lentamente de los labios de la digimon, y miró para otro lado, sonrojado.

-Escucha… Kokoromon. No me importa nada nuestras diferencias. Eso es lo que te hace tan especial para mí- le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, y la miró.

Ella estaba quietecita, y parpadeo unas dos veces.

Él se quedo en blanco.

-¡¿Qué reacción es esa?!- la señalo enojado y dolido- ¡Esperaba que te quedaras sorprendida, confundida o incluso enojada! ¡Pero no así!-le aseguro- ¡Rayos, y yo aquí diciéndote lo que siento por ti…!

-¿Eh…?- Kokoromon salió del trance provocado por el beso- ¿Sientes… algo por mí?-

Shoutmon se quedo quieto, y la miró sonrojado.

-Yo… trate de decírtelo muchas veces- admitió, sorprendiéndola- Pero o nunca me hacías caso, o nunca te dabas cuenta de lo que quería decirte-

-¿Desde cuándo?- lo miró curiosa.

-¿E-Eso importa?- la miró incómodo. Ella asintió- Pues… desde que… desde esa vez, cuando sufriste el descontrol- le explico, serio al recordar ese incidente. Ella se sorprendió- Yo… Me enfurecí tanto cuando me di cuenta que sufrías. Por eso quise salvarte sin ayuda de los demás… pero no podía hacer nada… Fue ahí, Kokoromon, que me di cuenta lo importante que eres para mí-

Ella se quedo pensativa.

-Cuando huí para protegerlos de mí… Me di cuenta- le dijo ella, sobresaltándolo.

-¿Eh?- ahora él parpadeo- ¿Qué dijiste?-

-Yo también- se señalo- Por ti- lo señalo- Sentir- le dijo divertida.

Él se quedo totalmente sorprendido, y no pudo evitar bufar algo divertido.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?-

-Tú no lo dijiste, así que ¿por qué lo diría yo?-inflo los cachetes molesta.

-… Gaiomon te ataco más que nada por eso- le dijo serio- Y lo hará de nuevo, porque eres mi punto débil-

-No soy tan redonda- le dijo inocentemente- Además, sé protegerme-

-Pero yo no soy capaz- la tomo de los hombros, sorprendiéndola- Entiende, no quiero perderte-

Ella lo miró sorprendida, y se dio cuenta que había tristeza en los ojos azules del dragón. Se le acerco, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, y lo beso.

Shoutmon abrió los ojos sorprendido, los cerro, y correspondió al gesto, abrazándola.

Se separaron después de unos segundos que les parecieron horas.

-Yo tampoco quiero perderte- le dijo tristemente la digimon- Pero no quiero estar sin ti, Cuernomon-

-…- él la miró algo culpable, dándose cuenta que sentía lo mismo- ¿Te quedarías conmigo?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Serías… serías mi pareja?-

-¿Tú…?- se sonrojo un poco más. Él asintió, sonriendo un poco. Ella le correspondió la sonrisa, y se acurruco en su pecho, mientras él la abrazaba- Sí…-

Shoutmon, sintiendo una dicha que creyó olvidar al aparecer Gaiomon, apoyo su mentón en el hombro de la digimon, que se separó de golpe de él, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Pero tengo que pedir permiso?- se preocupo- ¿Y si lo hago a quién? ¿A la Jefa o a Papá?- se quedo pensativa, sin darse cuenta que el digimon se había quedado en blanco- ¡¿Y si no me dejan?! ¡AH!- se agarro la cabeza asustada- ¡¿Y si la Jefa te manda a volar?! ¡O peor, A MÍ! ¡No quiero volver a volar!- empezó a llorar como niña chica.

Él suspiro fastidiado, y simplemente la abrazo, aunque ella empezara a quejarse.

* * *

Kai caminaba por la calle en el mundo humano, fastidiado, y se detuvo cuando cierto anciano se le acerco con una taza de café en mano.

-¡AH!- se separo de inmediato de él- ¡No la intenta cazar!- pero se sorprendió al ver que él reía.

-Te agradezco lo que hiciste- le dijo el anciano- Por eso, me gustaría que me hicieras un trabajito-

El joven se quedo sorprendido…

* * *

Slayerdramon estaba algo apretujado en la habitación de su compañera, pero no le importaba, ya que podía verla dormir tranquilamente.

Luke entro en la habitación. Sus heridas estaban curadas.

-¿Y?-

-Jack esta mejor- le dijo Luke, mirando a la joven dormir- Pero esta preocupado por Sky. Aunque ella ya llamó y aviso que vendría pronto-

-¿Y la vacuna?- Slayerdramon lo miró preocupado.

-Datos oscuros… El verdadero objetivo del I.A era el Rey. Rapidmon tiene razón. Quieren despertar a Apocalymon- lo miró de reojo.

-Muy pronto, la verdad… ¿Cuántas partes son?-

-Tres- le recordó Luke- El Rey, el Digitama, y Salamandra-

-Veamos… El Rey esta a salvo, y aún no tienen el Digitama. Eso nos deja dos de tres. Según Vormundmon, el digitama está custodiado en el castillo real… ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? El P.I. descubrirá la manera de llegar al mundo digital antes del Eclipse, y si dejaron que un digimon atacara un establecimiento escolar humano… Van a hacer todo lo posible para lograrlo-le aseguro el dragón

-… Por eso estamos aquí… Para impedirlo- murmuro Luke.

Slayerdramon lo miró de reojo.

-Así que te encontraste con ese sujeto- le dijo cautelosamente. Luke lo miró de reojo- ¿Es de tu mundo, verdad?-

-Sí… Como Yuno-

-¿Cuándo le dirás a Sky y a Jack lo que realmente son?- le pregunto serio- Solo nosotros, y la Jefa, sabemos la verdad… Y si _**él**_ va a actuar… Estamos en más aprietos, Luke-

-Lo sé… Pero… No permitiré que él vuelva a dañar a Samanta- le aseguro, mirando a la joven, que dormía tranquilamente.

* * *

Gaiomon frunció el ceño, y abrió los ojos para ver un campo celeste rodearlo.

Estaba en un callejón del digiquartz.

Coloco su mano en su ojo, totalmente sorprendido… Lo había recuperado, aunque ahora podía sentir una cicatriz en él.

Se sentó de golpe, deshaciendo el campo de curación, y que alguien a su lado, que dormitaba, se sobresaltara.

-¡Ah!- Sky lo miró sonriendo- Me alegra ver que te encuentras mejor-

Gaiomon no dijo nada… Se había quedado sin habla, en especial por ver las dos orejitas de conejo que tenía la joven de cabello gris y ojos verdes.

Sky simplemente le sonrió.

* * *

**Y con esto, en mi opinión, termina la _primera saga _de la historia ^^_  
_**

**Espero poder subir pronto el próximo capitulo.**

**¡No olviden comentar, y gracias por leer!**


	19. ¡Desastre! ¡Las Trampas de los Digimon!

**_UF... Aquí estoy... Aprovechando que me dio un toque de inspiración, y porque las clases están suspendidas por el paro y todo eso... ¡Si hubiera sabido que para hacer un fan ending debía dibujar tanto...! Pero bueno, tengo que hacerlo no más T-T. Y más encima ahora me entusiasme un poquito con mi página de Devianart que había dejando en el olvido..._**

**_Pero bueno, no vienen a leer mis quejas de adolescente, sino a leer._**

**_Lamento la tardanza. Espero (ojala, quizás, tal vez) poder subir el próximo capitulo pronto (los milagros existen... sé que podré... T-T)_**

**_He aquí el capitulo._**

* * *

_¡Desastre!_

_¡Las Trampas de los Digimon Controlados!_

Llovía en el mundo humano.

Las personas iban con sus paraguas, por las calles hablando de sus trabajos, su familia, o, el tema más hablado los últimos días: el ataque terrorista a una de las escuelas de la ciudad.

Los alumnos de aquel establecimiento iban a estar una semana sin clases, para poder investigar los hechos, y reparar los daños en el lugar.

Luke, con su forma humana al igual que su ropa, con sus lentes negros, salió de una tienda de alimentos, con una bolsa de papel café al brazo, mientras abría su paraguas blanco.

Empezó a caminar por la lluviosa calle, sin dejar en pensar en algo que lo estaba molestando esos días, que no eran ni el Proyecto Iluminati, ni el estado de Samanta (quien mejoraba), y, ni siquiera, aquella figura de capucha blanca…

A pesar de estar en su forma humana, sus oídos seguían siendo lo suficientemente buenos para escuchar un maullido entre todo el ruido de las gotas al caer al piso.

Se detuvo, y miró el callejón a su lado, donde había una cajita de cartón algo mojada. Parpadeo curioso, se agachó al lado de esta, y levantó una de las alas de cartón.

Una pequeña gatita ploma y de ojos verdes, temblando en el cartón, se sobresalto al verlo.

Luke la quedo mirando, sonrió y le tendió la mano…

La gata se le abalanzó a la cara, clavándole las uñas fuertemente en la piel.

* * *

Yuu, en su departamento, miró la lluvia de la ciudad, y suspiro.

-Vamos, Yuu. No te desanimes- le pidió sonriendo su compañero, sentado contento a la mesa, mientras que Kokoromon preparaba algo con tal olor que hacía que al digimon blanco se le abriera el apetito.

-Sí- sonrió el rubio- Es solo que me preocupa un poco Samanta-san- admitió, sentándose a la mesa.

-Está bien- le aseguro Kokoromon, arriba de un banquito, cortando verduras en la cocina.

La digimon ahora estaba pasando su tiempo con Yuu, aunque no fue fácil, porque cierto joven de googles, más un gato que se disfraza, un Pagumon, y unos cuantos digimon más, no querían que se fuera.

Solo soltaron a Kokoromon cuando un enojado (y celoso) Rey, después de darles un coscorrón, los regañara.

Gumdramon no actuó como su amigo humano, pero aún así había estado deprimido por ya no poder dormir al lado de la digimon, escuchando sus cuentos, ni ver como cocía trajes junto a Betsumon. La v-mon se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, y, para alegrarlo, le dio un beso en la mejilla, recordándole que solo estaría en otro xros loader, y que podían verse cuando quisieran.

El pequeño asintió contento, ignorando que Taiki, Yuu y Tagiru agarraban a un dragón rojo celoso que blandía su micrófono de un lado a otro.

-Kokoromon, ¿qué cocinas?- le pregunto Damemon, contento.

-Ya casi~-

Yuu sonrió.

Se puso a recordar como Luke, en su forma humana, unos días antes, había ido a la casa de los Kudou por el celular de _su sobrina_. Yuno, que había ido de compras, no lo vio. Tiempo después que Luke se fuera agradeciendo que cuidaran el objeto, asegurando que Samanta se encontraba bien, Taiki había comentado que el celular tenía contraseñas para todo, incluso para querer siguiera ir al menú, por lo que solo vio el fondo de pantalla una vez, porque no sabía cual era la contraseña para el salva-pantallas.

Yuu no se sorprendió. Sería extraño que Samanta no tomara ese tipo de precauciones.

La digimon termino de cocinar, y repartió la comida en tres platos, que llevó, dos en manos y uno en la cabeza, con un equilibrio que sorprendió al rubio.

-¡Listo!- la digimon dejo la cena en la mesa.

-¡Huele muy bien!- sonrió Damemon, tomando los cubiertos.

-Esto es…- sonrió Yuu, dándose cuenta- _¡Esbein!_ Un plato alemán- miró a Kokoromon, que ya se servía, y, para más sorpresa aún, comía tranquila.

-Sí. No pude cocinarlo con Yuno-chan porque Taiki se daría cuenta de que es alemán, y con Tagiru me pasaba el tiempo en su cuarto, porque su mamá no sabe de nosotros- le explico sonriendo la digimon- Aunque una vez me pillo dormitando mientras Tagiru estaba abajo- los dos la quedaron mirando- ¡Lo que pasa que iba a aprovechar a limpiar su habitación! Y me confundió con un peluche- sonrió apenada- Estuvo molestando a Tagiru toda la tarde diciéndole que era muy grandecito para comprarse peluches de mi tamaño… y tan tierno- se sonrojo.

Yuu intento no reírse, pensando en la escena.

-¡Eres muy buena cocinera!- alago Damemon, comiendo a gusto.

Yuu probó la carne. Estaba en su punto.

-Damemon tiene razón- apoyo el rubio.

-Que bien… Es la única forma de agradecerles todo lo que han hecho- sonrió Kokoromon, dejando de comer, y puso su mano en su pecho. Suspiro tristemente- Ahora que ya no tengo mis armas… Solo tengo el fuego, y no soy buena en eso-

-No es necesario saber pelear para ayudarnos- le recordó Yuu. Ella sonrió- Por cierto… ¿Para qué quieres esa tela?- miró la tela rojo oscuro que estaba en el sillón. La digimon le había pedido ese detalle.

Ella sonrió, sonrojándose un poco. Yuu y Damemon se miraron extrañados.

-Ya verán- aseguro, y siguió comiendo.

Ambos amigos se miraron extrañados.

* * *

Jack, guardando unas cajas en la tienda, suspiro fastidiado.

Le había molestado haber empatado contra ese I.A. con su sistema, y ahora la Jefa, que ahora solo descansaba, le había ordenado quedarse en la tienda, y, si salía, acompañado por Luke o Slayerdramon. Como si fuera un niño.

Abrieron la puerta, y Jack miró a Luke entrar.

Parpadeo sorprendido.

No solo llevaba la bolsa de las compras, sino que tenía arañazos en toda la cara.

-¡¿Qué te pasó?!- lo señalo sorprendido.

-Nada…- se dirigió a la escalera.

-¡Un minutito!- Jack se puso frente a él. Luke lo quedo mirando- ¿Qué tienes en la espalda?-Pregunto, porque el joven de lentes tenía su mano detrás de la espalda.

-Manos…-

-¡No te pongas a hablar como Bear!- pidió Jack.

-¿Me hablaban?- el pequeño oso abrió la puerta del segundo piso y se asomo. Ranamon lo imito.

-¿Ya estas discutiendo? _Perdedor_- pregunto exasperada la digimon azul.

-¡No perdí!- le recordó molesto- ¡Y, si crees que no puedo escuchar al gato que tienes en la espalda, te equivocas!-señalo al joven de lentes.

Luke parpadeo, y, la gatita que había estado ocultando detrás de él, saltó por encima suyo, y se abalanzó a la liebre de ojos celestes, empezando a arañarle la cara.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!- Jack se cayó de espaldas, intentando quitarse a la gatita, en vano- ¡QUITAMELO! ¡QUITAMELO!-

-… Es hembra- le dijo Luke, sin inmutarse.

-¡¿QUÉ ME IMPORTA SI ES HOMBRE, MUJER O ALIEN?! ¡QUITALO!-

-¡Guau!- sonrió Bearmon, mirando a la gatita, bajando de las escaleras junto a Ranamon- Que lindo animal-

-Que es atacado por un gato- Ranamon se cruzo de brazos, burlona.

-¡RANAMON!- Jack tomo a la gata, y logro sacarla de su rostro- ¡Te escuche-AAAAAAYYYY!- la gatita le acababa de morder la mano- ¡Suelta, suelta…!-

-¿Bajaron los precios a las cosas?- pregunto Ranamon a Luke, quien negó- Estos japoneses…-

-Pero tus eres digimon japonesa- le recordó el pequeño.

-Soy una digimon con _programa chino_- corrigió Ranamon, orgullosa.

-Eso, eso- asintió Bearmon, moviendo sus dedos en aprobación- ¿Y yo que dije?-

-Japonesa-

-¿Y cómo es?-

-Chino-

-¿Y yo que dije…?

-¡BEAR!- lo calló molesto Jack, levantándose, mientras la gatita seguía con sus colmillos clavados en su mano.

De repente, una botella de refresco le cayó en la cabeza, botándolo, y haciendo que la gatita volviera a intentar _decorarle_ el rostro, como lo hizo con Luke.

Ranamon, Bearmon y Luke parpadearon y miraron arriba, donde Samanta, con su pijama blanco bajaba por las escaleras.

-¡Sam!- el pequeño se le acerco contento.

-Veo que uno no puede descansar con Jack en la casa- suspiro fastidiada la joven, acomodándose los lentes rojos. Se podía ver que ya no tenía ojeras.

-Me alegra… que estés bien- dijo Jack, sentándose y agarrando a la gata del lomo, quien movía sus zarpas en dirección a su rostro.

-Sí… Han sido dos días fastidiosos de estar en cama- suspiro molesta la joven- ¿Algo del ataque a la escuela?-

-… Los humanos siguen diciendo que fue ataque terrorista- respondió Luke, quitándose los lentes.

-Bien- asintió la joven, y, para sorpresa de los presentes, le dio un coscorrón a Luke.

La liebre se incorporo sobándose la cabeza, parpadeando sorprendido.

-¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte, _corazón de abuelita_, qué no quiero que traigas animales abandonados a la casa?!- señalo a la gatita, que había vuelto al ataque contra el pobre Jack.

-… Pero…-

-¡Nada de _pero!_- lo señalo- ¡Te pones como Kokoromon referente a los animales!-

-… Pero…-

-¡Quiero que saques al animal de aquí!- señalo a Jack- ¡No ves que la gata lo esta dejando como lija degastada!-

-¡SAM!- se enojo Jack.

-Digo…- ella tosió, algo sonrojada- Saca a la gata-

-Pero…-

La joven lo miró molesta, arqueando una ceja. Bufo molesta, se acerco al pobre Jack, tomo a la minina del lomo, y se la lanzó a Luke, aterrizando en su rostro, clavando sus uñas en él.

-Te doy una semana para que le encuentras un hogar- ordeno la joven- Y más te vale que no ande haciendo _regalos_ por el departamento mientras este aquí ¡Y que no se te olvide hacer el nuevo cinturón a Kokoromon!-

Luke asintió, aún con la gata clavada en su cara.

-Ay…- Jack se levantó, con varios rasguños en la cara-¿Por qué no mejor me das de baja?- le pregunto a Sam, quien alzo las cejas- Así podría descansar como Kokoromon-suspiro.

-Ella no ha tenido descansos- le recordó algo molesta Ranamon- Recuerda que ha tenido problemas con el P.I de todas formas, y no olvidemos- hizo un movimiento floreado con sus manos- Que tiene un _enamorado_ tras ella-

-Ya le advertí al Rey que ni se atreva a acercarse a Kokoromon- le recordó Sam. Ella, con los demás de Jäger, ignoraba que aquella digimon era la pareja del dragón desde hacía dos días…

-Es peligroso si está con él- Jack se cruzo de brazos, de repente serio- Ese digimon es peligroso-

-Es nuestro enemigo. Claro que va a ser peligroso- apoyo Samanta.

-Fue otra de tus razones de darle baja a Kokoromon, ¿verdad?- supuso Ranamon. Ella la miró de reojo- Así un miembro de Jäger vigila constantemente a la tercera parte de Apocalymon-

-Sí, sí…-

-Y por eso Vormundmon lo ha vigilado por cinco años… ¿O son seis?- se confundió Bearmon. Ella lo quedo mirando- ¿Siete? ¡Ocho! ¿Nueve y tres cuartos…? Me doy- suspiro.

Sam suspiro fastidiada.

-Creo que mejor iré a descansar un poquito más antes de que rompa ciertas cabezas- sentencio- Jack, ni se te ocurra irte. Luke, saca a esa gata en una semana. Ranamon, Bearmon, sigan pendientes de las llamadas de los demás- y, simplemente, subió al segundo piso, cerrando la puerta.

El segundo piso contaba con un pequeño salón-comedor-cocina color blanco, y una puerta a la habitación de Samanta, y un baño.

Wizardmon, estaba en el salón, haciendo _unos experimentos_ encima de la mesa, mientras leía un libro que flotaba y movía distraídamente una sustancia morada en un jarro transparente. Sky estaba sentada en el sillón, con los pies arriba y la cabeza abajo, leyendo un _manga__**.**_

**-**¿Cómo vas con el antídoto?- pregunto Sam al mago verde, quien dejó de leer su libro, y colocaba polvos verdes a la sustancia morada, que tomo un color naranja.

-Creo que… ya casi- murmuro Wizardmon, y, en ese momento, la sustancia exploto en su cara, dejándolo chamuscado-… Falle-

Sky lo miró de reojo, suspiro tristemente, y continuo leyendo.

-No te preocupes, Sky-san- el mago chamuscado se le acerco decidido- Le prometo que pronto encontrare un antídoto para el virus solitario- aseguro.

-Me has dicho lo mismo durante cinco años- volvió a suspirar la joven- Ya me estoy acostumbrando a tus explosiones.

-¡Pero…!- se entristeció Wizardmon.

-Sky. Lo último que se pierde es la fé- le recordó Sam, algo fastidiada al haber dicho algo como eso. La joven de pelo gris la miró sorprendida- Y ojala sea lo último. No quiero perder la casa con tus explosiones- agrego, mirando a Wizardmon.

-Lo siento- se lamento el digimon.

-Mira… ¿Qué te parece que te tomes el día? Tal vez, si te relajas, logres encontrar la fórmula- sugirió Samanta- Pero limpias la mesa- agrego, y se fue, sin evitar un bostezo.

Wizardmon suspiro algo triste, y empezó a limpiar cuando, de repente, Sky se incorporó de golpe.

-¿Sky-san?-

-¡¿Ya son las nueve de la noche?!- se asusto, mirando el reloj de pared- ¡Se va a enojar!-

-¿Quién?- se extraño el mago, mirando como la niña sacaba una caja de galletas de la alacena- ¡Eso es de Bearmon…!-

-¡Si pregunta, fuiste tú!- le dijo la joven, y, sin más, se puso la capucha, y, de un salto, cruzo la ventana en un resplandor verde. Se había ido al Digiquartz, así como así.

Wizardmon se quedo en blanco.

-Se ha vuelto a ir, ¿verdad?-

El mago se dio la vuelta de un susto. Samanta estaba apoyada a la puerta de su habitación ¿En qué momento regreso?

-Ya van **dos días** que se va sin decir a donde, con comida de la alacena- recordó la joven, seria- ¿Se habrá enamorado de algún cazador?- pregunto sarcásticamente, mirando a Wizardmon.

-¿Eh?- se extrañó porque lo mirara.

-Sé muy bien lo que sientes por Sky, ¿por qué no, simplemente, le dices?-

-¡EH!- palideció el digimon- Si-Si le dijera a Sky-san… Yo… Jack-san… Luke-san…- al joven mago se le vino a la mente a las dos liebres, uno tronando sus nudillos y el otro mirándolo con ojos rojos sin vida, ambos dispuestos a borrarlo, **permanentemente**.

Sam suspiro al darse cuenta de lo que se imaginaba el digimon.

-Además… No somos iguales. Ella es un I.A… Yo un digimon-se entristeció Wizardmon.

-No te puedo dar consejos románticos. No pierdo el tiempo con esas cosas- le recordó Sam- Pero… Creo que te daré la orden de seguir a Sky, y vigilarla-

-¡AH!-

-Sí. Si lo haré- sentencio la joven- Suerte buscándola- y, sin más, entro de nuevo a su habitación, dejando al digimon lamentándose en silencio por el rumbo que tomo las cosas…

* * *

Sky, saltando entre los techos del digiquartz, sabía que cierto digimon estaría echando humito por su tardanza.

Aterrizo en cierto callejón, algo solitario, y escuchó un bufido bastante molesto, y una flecha de energía se clavo a unos centímetros encima de su cabeza. Sí, estaba enojado.

-¡Me alegra ver que viniste, _orejas!_- le dijo sarcásticamente Gaiomon, totalmente enojado.

El digimon estaba sentado al final del callejón, aún con varias heridas en su cuerpo, ya que el campo de curación de Sky no estaba hecho para curar heridas profundas, y nadie lo dejaría entrar a un xros loader para curarlo. Aunque, por haber sido atendido a tiempo, recupero su ojo que la Jefa le había herido, aunque ahora tenía una cicatriz en el rostro.

La joven lo había encontrado y cuidado desde hace unos dos días, y le traía comida y agua ya que este no era capaz de moverse.

El asunto, es que ella sabía perfectamente lo que hizo ese digimon, pero aún así lo cuidaba, lo que fastidiaba al digimon más que nada.

-¡Me alegra ver que ahora puedes volver a usar tus poderes!- le dijo contenta la joven, acercándosele.

-¡BIEN! ¡AHORA! ¡¿ME HARÍAS EL FAVOR DE DESAPARECER DE **MI VISTA?!**_**-**_le pregunto sumamente molesto.

-¿Por qué? Si sé que me quieres- ella se sentó a su lado- Por eso me llamas _orejas_-

-¡Te llamo así porque eres un maldito fenómeno!- le dijo.

-Yo… no soy un fenómeno- le aseguro.

-¡¿Y qué son esas cosas que cuelgan de tu cabeza?!-

-Mis orejitas- se quito la capucha- ¡Sé que las encuentras tiernas!- le sonrió.

-¡SON ESPELUZNANTES, I.A.!- le aseguro- ¡Y estas loca por ayudarme! ¡¿Cuántas veces te digo que, cuando me recupere, me haré una bufanda con la piel de la V-mon amiga tuya?!-

-No lo harás-

-¡¿Por qué crees eso?!-

-Porque te cambiare- le sonrió. Él se quedó sorprendido. Sky se levantó y lo miró decidida- Te haré un digimon bueno.

-¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS TE CREES?!- grito la voz de Gaiomon en todo el callejón.

Sky se agarro las orejas, agachándolas.

-¡Soy el **Asesino y Caza recompensas Número UNO del Mundo Digital, GAIOMON-SAMA!- **le recordó por enésima vez- ¡He matado a aquellos digimon que me estorbaban o solo se cruzaron en mi camino! ¡Y matare con mis propias manos al REY! ¡¿Y crees que tú, una I.A. creada para servirle a una niñita que juega a las espadas, **podrá cambiarme?!** ¡¿Me quieres hacer ver el error de mis acciones?! ¡¿Quieres que me arrepienta de todos los asesinatos que he cometido?! ¡¿ALGO ASÍ QUIERES?!-

-Sí- sonrió Sky, feliz que entendiera el mensaje tan rápido.

Gaiomon la quedo mirando, con un tic en el ojo…

-¡LAAAAAAAAAAARGAAAAAAAAAAAATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-empezó a dispararle flechas a diestra y siniestra.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Sky empezó a esquivarlas- ¡Para Gaiomon!- se agacho para esquivar la última.

-¡VETE DE UNA VEZ!-

-No lo haré. Decidí ayudarte y eso haré- lo miró desafiante, fastidiándolo- Mira- saco la caja de galletas- Son con chispas de chocolate…-

-¡¿ME VOLVISTE A TRAER COMIDA HUMANA?! ¿CREES QUE ME REBAJARE TANTO PARA COMERLAS?!- Gaiomon, enojado, señalo un montón de cajas de barra de cereal a su lado, la cual ninguna había sido abierta. El digimon ni siquiera había aceptado el agua que solía traerle Sky.

-¿Sabes? Eres un orgulloso. Slayerdramon come de estas galletas cuando Bearmon no lo ve- le dijo algo ofendida Sky.

-¿El Dragón Plateado? A ese también lo eliminare cuando lo encuentre- le aseguro- No me dejó terminar mi trabajo. Y lo voy a terminar. Voy a eliminar a esa _Incompleta _cueste lo que ¡AAY!- Sky acababa de patearlo en la rodilla, que estaba herida- ¡AY! ¡Maldita _orejas_!- la miró enojado- ¡¿A qué vino eso?! ¡¿Te molesto que le diera la sentencia de muerte a tu _Slayerdramon_?!-

-¡No vuelvas a llamar _Incompleta _a Kokory!- le ordeno enojada Sky, asustando al asesino.

-¿Tú…? ¡¿Me vienes a dar ordenes a mí?!- se enfureció Gaiomon.

-¡SÍ!- le dijo más enojada, asustándolo más… Y, para sorpresa del samurái, habían lagrimas en los ojos verdes de la I.A.- ¡¿Tú que sabes…?! ¡Es difícil ser una incompleta…!-

Gaiomon la quedo mirando.

-¿Qué dijiste…?-

-¡NOS VEMOS MAÑANA!- enojada, le lanzó la caja de galletas en plena cara, y se fue corriendo, restregándose los ojos.

Adolorido, se quitó la caja del rostro, pero la I.A. ya se había ido.

Bufo sumamente fastidiado y lanzó la comida con la demás... ¿Quién se creía esa I.A? ¿Acaso creía que, solo por salvarlo, ahora él debía de llenarle flores el camino o algo así?

* * *

A la madrugada…

Topacio, con un paraguas negro, estaba mirando las nubes nocturnas que esparcían la lluvia en la ciudad, encima del techo de un edificio, mientras, detrás de ella, su equipo colocaba un artefacto en el suelo, y lo ensamblaba. Pero, a su lado, había una joven bajo la lluvia con forma de zorra color anaranjada de ojos rojos y unos mechones de pelo café, con cabello hasta los hombros del mismo color, chaqueta verde y pantalones negros, mirando al equipo sumamente divertida.

-¿Así que esta es la lluvia?- sonrió _Fang_, sintiendo las gotas de agua en su pelaje- No está mal- miró a su creadora, que la miraba de reojo- Soy de fuego, pero me gusta la lluvia. Va y viene-

Topacio le sonrió, sorprendiéndola.

-Eres totalmente diferente a Klauen y a Klinge- le comento- A los tres los construí para que obedecieran ordenes, pero ellos dos solo lo hacen cuando hay algo para destruir de por medio, ya vez como ahora trabajamos para reemplazar el brazo que le quito la Jefa a Klauen- la miró curiosa- ¿Por qué eres tan calmada, a diferencia de ellos?-

-Muy simple, _mamá_- le sonrió Fang, divertida- Ellos son hombres-

-Todo listo, Topacio-aviso _Green_, el segundo al mando de la Científica.

-Perfecto-sonrió la mujer, mirando el aparato- Veamos si este prototipo satisface mis expectativas-dijo, mientras se acercaba al objeto, que tenía la forma de una caja metálica, pero con una esfera roja en la parte de arriba. La mujer se inclinó y empezó a mover la esfera.

-¿Pero será bueno hacerlo? ¿No se supone que _Jäger _ está también en Tokio?-pregunto un soldado.

-Es por eso que lo hago-le explico Topacio, mientras que Fang la miraba curiosa- Si ellos logran regresar a la normalidad a los dos digimon, supongo que significa que este prototipo no sirve. Además que servirá para que Fang ponga su _Sistema de Ataque_ a prueba. Al fin y al cabo, es el más inestable de todos- la zorrita, al escucharla, sonrió mostrando la lengua.

-¿Vendrá _el sirviente_ de Salamandra a la prueba?- pregunto Green, algo molesto.

-No… Parece que no le gusto que se enfrentara a Luke tan pronto- sonrió la mujer de pelo celeste.

Topacio dejo de mover la esfera, porque esta empezó a brillar. Se levanto, y con los demás empezó a observar como salía un tipo de rayo rojo desde la esfera, llegaba al cielo lluvioso, y se expandía como una ola, abarcando toda la ciudad.

* * *

_En la casa de Tagiru_.

El joven dormía tranquilamente, murmurando cosas como _"No te vayas... No soy insoportable… Sam…"_

A su lado, estaba su xros loader rojo oscuro. El cual, a causa del rayo que afecto a un digimon dentro del aparato, empezó a brillar su pantalla, y salió Betsumon.

El digimon miro sonriente al joven, mientras que sus ojos amarillos habían perdido su brillo y se habían puesto rojos. Saco un plumón.

* * *

_En la casa de Taiki_.

El joven dormía tranquilamente. Pero Shoutmon, su compañero, estaba sentado a su lado apoyando su espalda a la pared cerca a la ventana, escuchando en silencio el sonido de la lluvia al caer al piso, recordando su último encuentro con Gaiomon.

Lillymon le había confeccionado otro protector, al igual que otra bufanda amarilla, pero ese detalle no le importaba. Temía que el samurái volviera a atacar… Él estaba ahí afuera, de seguro maquinando su venganza…

Coloco su mano en su pecho, recordando, con pesar, como él y Taiki eran atravesados por Ryouma… Nunca se lo perdonaría. Nunca se perdonaría haber bajado la guardia de esa manera…

Sonrió un poco al recordar como Kokoromon le había dicho que eso no importaba.

Su sonrisa se borro y se sonrojo… La V-mon ahora era su pareja, algo de lo que cierto _ChibiKamemon_, que, preocupado por el estado del dragón rojo después de lo de Gaiomon, se le había acercado en el momento en que él abrazaba a Kokoromon cuando se puso nerviosa por la posibilidad de volverse una _Digimon Voladora_.

Y, el pequeñito, en vez de guardar el secreto, grito a los cuatro vientos que el Rey tenía novia.

Desde entonces, las burlas de Tagiru, los celos del pequeño Gumdramon, y las indirectas de Jijimon lo ponían de mala. Al menos Taiki lo respeto, e incluso lo felicito… Pero se sonrojo al recordar como Yuno, al enterarse, abrazo como peluche a Kokoromon diciendo que ahora era más parte de la familia…

Suspiro. Abrió los ojos atento, se dio vuelta, y abrió la ventana, para observar muy desconfiado la ola color roja que estaba abarcando la ciudad en contraste con la lluvia.

-¿Serán esos tipos…?-murmuro el dragón-... Kokoromon-se preocupo.

Sintió como Pinocchimon salía del xros loader. Se quedo quieto… ¡¿Eh?!

-¿Eh? ¿Pi… Pinocchimon?-se sorprendió el dragón- ¿Có-Cómo es que…? ¿Cómo es que estas fuera como yo?-pregunto.

Pero su amigo no respondió. Solo levanto su martillo hacia Taiki.

-¡No lo hagas!- rugió el dragón, sacando su micrófono y deteniendo el martillo de Pinocchimon.

Taiki abrió los ojos asustado. Se asusto más al ver como Shoutmon empujaba a Pinocchimon hacia el piso.

-¡Shoutmon! ¡Pinocchimon! ¡¿Qué sucede?!-se sorprendió el joven parándose rápidamente- ¡¿Y por qué están los dos fuera al mismo tiempo?!

-¡No te acerques, Taiki! ¡Está siendo controlado por algo!-le advirtió el dragón rojo.

-_¡Bullet Hammer!_-Pinocchimon aprovecho para golpear a Shoutmon con su martillo directamente.

El digimon rojo choco contra el escritorio de Taiki, destruyéndolo y cayendo entre los escombros.

Pinocchimon se sentó en el marco de la ventana. Miro a Taiki.

-Nos vemos-sonrió. Y se fue.

-¡Espera!-rugió furioso Shoutmon, saliendo entre los escombros, pero cayó de rodillas… Fue un golpe muy duro

-¡Shoutmon!- su amigo se le acerco preocupado.

-Estoy bien… Es solo un moretón- aseguro el dragón, sobándose el brazo. Taiki miró la ventana abierta, donde su amigo se fue -¿Viste sus ojos?-

-...Si. No tenían brillo, y eran más rojos que lo normal-murmuro el joven-... Esto tiene que estar relacionado con el Proyecto Iluminati-

-Si... junto con esa luz-agrego el dragón.

-¿Luz?- el joven miro por la ventana, y se sorprendió al ver esa oleada de energía color rojo cubriendo el cielo-... ¿Qué... es eso...?- y de repente, la energía desapareció, dejando solo la lluvia- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-No lo sé…- murmuro Shoutmon, frunciendo el ceño, y se asusto cuando su amigo pegó un grito- ¡¿Qué sucede?!-

-¡Las DigiMemory!-

Ambos se quedaron en blanco. El joven líder del Xros Heart las tenía guardadas… en el escritorio destruido…

-¡NO, NO, NO, NO!- empezaron a sacar los trozos de madera que antes eran el escritorio, buscando aquellos chip…

* * *

Samanta miraba la desaparición de la luz sentada en su ventana.

-Esos tipos... Nos están provocando-murmuro la joven.

-¡Sam!- Sky y Jack irrumpieron en la habitación-¡¿Viste lo que hubo en el cielo?!-

-Si... Y parece que los digimon, las I.A, y la gente con xros loader pueden verlo-señalo la joven, sin dejar de mirar el cielo- Hay gente conduciendo autos, caminando en la calle, y no he escuchado ningún murmullo de sorpresa, y ni siquiera la gente en sus casas ha prendido la luz y abierto las cortinas para ver el extraño fenómeno- la joven los miro- Debemos empezar a tener cuidado. Están en la ciudad... Y Sky-

-¿Eh?-se extraño la joven.

-Desde ahora no vas a separarte de mi lado-ordeno- El Proyecto Iluminati... No, Topacio te necesita para su experimentación, y no dejare que vuelva a hacerte daño. Así que se te acabaron las _salidas_-

-...-la joven miro el suelo-... Entendido...-

-¿Alguien ha visto a mi hermano?-pregunto Jack- ¿O a su _gata asesina_?- se rascó la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, está en el _almacén _trabajando en el cinturón de Kokoromon. Y creo que la gata se quedo clavada en su rostro-

-No lo entiendo-suspiro la liebre de ojos celestes- ¿Cuál es su manía de querer tanto a los animales? Aunque no es tan extraña como su manía de sentarse toda la noche para contemplar las estrellas-

-Lo hace porque no tiene conocimiento sobre lo que hay más allá de ellas-comento Sam. A lo que Jack se quedo callado.

Sky solo se quedo más deprimida, sin darse cuenta que Wizardmon estaba en la puerta, mirándola de reojo.

* * *

Yuu dormía en su habitación, pero Kokoromon, que había estado en el salón cociendo aquella tela rojo oscuro, se sorprendió de la energía en el cielo lluvioso, que desapareció momentos después.

-¿Qué fue…?- murmuro, pero después gimió de dolor, cayó de rodillas agarrando su mano derecha.

Se mordió el labio, poniendo rígida su mano… No había duda… El Virus Solitario se estaba empezando a expandir más allá de su palma. Y suponía el por qué…

* * *

La lluvia empezó a detenerse de apoco en el cielo azul del amanecer…

* * *

-_¡Tagiru!_-llamo Gumdramon desde el xros loader, y al ver que su amigo seguía durmiendo. Salió, colocándose al lado de su cama- ¡DESPIERTA!-

-¡AAYY!- Tagiru, de la impresión, se cayo de la cama- Ay... Oye… ¿Qué horas son?- miró su reloj… 5:00 AM- ¡¿Me estás…?!

-¡Tagiru! ¡Tenemos problemas! ¡Betsumon no...!-empezó a decir Gumdramon, pero se quedo mirando a su compañero, y se empezó a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto somnoliento Tagiru, bostezando.

-¡Tú... Tú cara!-rió el pequeño.

-¿Eh?- Tagiru se levanto y se miro en el espejo- ¡¿EEHH?!-

Tenía escrito en la cara la palabra: _Idiota_.

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?!-se limpio la cara con su pijama, quitándose así el plumón- ¡Gumdramon! ¿Fuiste tú?-

-No-rio el pequeño- De seguro fue Betsumon... ¡Betsumon!- se abalanzo a su compañero, y lo agarro del pijama- ¡Betsumon desapareció! ¡No está en el xros loader!-

-¡¿Qué?!-se sorprendió Tagiru-¡¿Entonces cómo puedes estar fuera?! No tenemos el chip-espacio temporal-le recordó.

-¡¿Yo qué sé?! ¡Debemos ir a buscarlo!-el pequeño, agarrando a su amigo de su pijama, empezó a arrastrarlo hasta la ventana- ¡Antes de que sea tarde!-

-¡Espera!-le pidió Tagiru, azul del miedo, porque estaba al borde del balcón- ¡Déjame al menos llamar a Taiki-san…! ¡Y cambiarme!

* * *

Yuno, algo somnolienta, con su bata puesta y una taza de café en mano, miró como su hijo bajaba hablando por celular con sus amigos del Xros Heart, mientras se arreglaba la polera celeste-roja, mientras que Shoutmon bajaba de un salto, y le decía que estarían _en una misión_, y que no se preocupara. Él cuidaría a su hijo. Y también se disculpaba por lo del escritorio, aunque la mujer le dijo que no se preocupara.

-Está bien- sonrió la peli naranja al digimon, que se sentía bastante culpable- Ya era algo viejo ¿Cuándo van a estar libres?-

-No lo sé, mamá- respondió Taiki, mientras Shoutmon entraba al xros loader- Pero intentare llegar lo más temprano que pueda. Nos vemos- se despidió mientras abría la puerta, y se iba.

Yuno se quedó dónde estaba. Suspiro apesadumbrada y se sentó en el sillón, sin dejar de pensar lo inútil que era para ayudar a su hijo o a sus amigos, y, desanimada, murmuro un_: Feliz Cumpleaños a mí…_

Tomo un sorbo de café, sin sentir una silueta detrás de ella…

* * *

El Xros Heart se reunió en una de las calles de la ciudad.

-Ah- bostezo Tagiru, llegando con Taiki y Yuu. El líder se veía preocupado.

-Tagiru, ponte serio- pidió el rubio.

-Pero son como las cinco y media de la mañana… ¡Ese Betsumon me las va a pagar!- aseguro enojado.

-No solo Betsumon… Pinocchimon también se fue…- le recordó preocupado Taiki. Tagiru se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Qué les habrá pasado?- murmuro Yuu.

-¿Vieron la energía de hace un rato?- pregunto Taiki, y sus amigos negaron- Shoutmon la vio antes de que Pinocchimon saliera del xros loader. Tal vez sea eso-

-¿Puede ser el Proyecto Iluminati?- se molesto Tagiru, mientras Yuu sacaba su xros loader.

-Kokoromon, ¿crees que el Proyecto Iluminati pueda hacer algo así?- le pregunto el rubio.

-_Mm… Mm… Mm…_- de repente, un ronquido leve. Los jóvenes se cayeron de espaldas

-_¡Para ahora, Kokoromon!_- pidió fastidiado Shoutmon.

-_¡Estoy pensando! ¡Cruel!_-

-_No te pongas así, tonta…_-

-_¡No soy tonta!-_

_-¡No quiero discutir contigo! ¡Estoy preocupado por mis amigos!-_

_-¡Yo también!-_

_-¡Entonces piensa…!_-

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron mirando, fastidiados.

-No empiecen a discutir, _pareja_- pidió cansado Tagiru.

-_¡No te metas!_- rugió Shoutmon, asustándolo.

-Shoutmon- lo detuvo Taiki, sacando su xros loader- También estoy preocupado por Pinocchimon- le recordó. Él solo bufó.

-_¡¿Y Betsumon?!_-pregunto Gumdramon.

-También por él- sonrió Taiki, mirando al joven de googles sacar su xros loader.

-¿Kokoromon?- Yuu miró su xros loader.

-_Bueno… Una vez, en Rusia, hicieron algo así_- recordó la digimon-_Activaron un aparato que controlo a todos los digimon de data angelical para atraerlos. Nos costo bastante evitar que los capturaran_- suspiro- _Sí hicieron algo parecido… Y solo Betsumon y Pinocchimon fueron afectados, debe ser porque tienen algo en común_-

-¿Algo en común?- empezó a pensar Tagiru.

-Ambos… Ambos perdieron la memoria cuando llegaron al Digiquartz- recordó Yuu. Taiki medito.

-Tenemos que encontrarlos antes de que algo les pase- sentencio el joven líder- Iremos cada uno por nuestra cuenta…-

-¿Y la Jefa?- pregunto Tagiru.

-Tal vez aún no está recuperada desde lo de Gaiomon y aquel I.A.- recordó su amigo- Nos contactaremos por celular, por si encontramos a alguno o la fuente de esto. Pero tengan cuidado-

Sus dos amigos asintieron, y los tres se separaron…

* * *

Yuno frunció el ceño, y abrió cansadamente los ojos.

Estaba en el Digiquartz. Más bien, en el techo de la escuela de su hijo.

Se sentó desorientada. Solo recordaba empezar a tomar su café y después le dio sueño. Se abrigo más con su bata, y se dio cuenta que no estaba sola.

Fang estaba sentada en la baranda del piso, mirándola divertida.

Yuno se quedo sorprendida al verla…

* * *

Tagiru corría por las calles de la ciudad, que ya demostraban el movimiento matutino del día.

-Ojala Taiki-san y Yuu tengan más suerte- suspiro Tagiru.

-_Si..._-suspiro Gumdramon, desde el xros loader.

-¿Seguro que ninguno lo sintió salir?-pregunto Tagiru, sacando su xros loader.

_-Si-_ asintió Pagumon

_-Muy seguro-_ asintió Harpymon-

_-Me entere ahora-_admitió FlameWizardmon.

_-¿Qué es lo que querrán con ellos dos?_-se pregunto Gumdramon_- ¡¿No será que los quieren convertir en… en?!-_ palideció, asustado.

-No lo harán. No se volverán Kopierer- le aseguro Tagiru, para tranquilizarlo, pero él también había pensado en esa posibilidad…

-_¡Cuidado!_-aviso Gumdramon.

Tagiru choco con alguien en la calle.

-Ay... Lo siento-se disculpo Tagiru.

-Ay-se lamento una voz familiar- Ten más cuidado-

-¡Ah! ¡Akari-san!- se alegro Tagiru- ¡Cutemon!-

-Pero si es Tagiru-kun-se alegro Akari, con el conejo digital en brazos. La joven de pelo rojo llevaba amarrado su cabello en dos moñas con coles color amarillo, una polera manga corta color rosa por arriba, y blanco por abajo, y traía un short color naranjo y botines blancos.

-¡Hola-kyu!- sonrió Cutemon.

-Y también _Lengirou-san_-se dio cuenta Tagiru, mirando a quien acompañaba a Akari. El joven de pelo parado llevaba una camisa manga larga color verde claro con un pequeño pañuelo celeste atado al cuello de la camisa, unos pantalones café oscuro y unos zapatos café.

-¡Es Zenjirou!-le corrigió el joven de pelo parado.

-¿Qué hacen en la ciudad? ¿No viven en la otra?-se extrañó el joven.

-Si...-sonrió Akari- Lo que pasa es que el bus se atraso un poco. Íbamos a llegar ayer, pero la lluvia entorpeció los caminos, así que aquí estamos.

-Estamos listos para el cumpleaños-kyu- sonrió Cutemon.

-¿Cumpleaños?-parpadeo Tagiru- ¿De quién? ¡¿De Taiki-san?!- se horrorizo.

Los dos jóvenes y el digimon lo quedaron mirando. Se miraron, y suspiraron.

-Creo, creo… Que ha Kudou Taiki se le ha olvidado- suspiro Zenjirou.

-¡Siempre es lo mismo con él!- se molesto Akari- ¡Siempre esta pendiente de ayudar a los demás, pero a la hora de recordar las fechas…!- se restregó el pelo- ¡Y le estuve mandando mensajes para que no se le olvidara!-

-Habrá problemas-kyu- sentencio Cutemon.

Tagiru se quedo más extrañado.

-¿De quién es el cumpleaños?- pregunto, dándose cuenta que estaba más desinformado que de costumbre.

-De Kudou-san- le explico Akari.

Tagiru parpadeo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Lo que pasa es que íbamos a hacerle una fiesta esta noche- le explico Zenjirou, asintiendo. Cutemon asintió.

Tagiru estaba en blanco… Que a Taiki-san se le olvidara el cumpleaños de su madre… Ni a él le pasaba.

-Pero, Tagiru-kun ¿Por qué andas con tanta prisa?-le pregunto Akari.

-¡Ah! Cierto. Uno de mis compañeros se fue de mi xros loader anoche-explico- Es Betsumon ¿Lo han visto?-

-No-negaron.

-Ah... ¿Qué hago?-se lamento el joven de googles, rascándose la cabeza- ¡¿Por qué Betsumon siempre me anda trayendo problemas?!-

-Yo no meto problemas-se defendió alguien.

-¿Entonces por qué escapas...?-se cruzo de brazos Tagiru, quien parpadeo extrañado- ¡¿AH?!- él, Akari, Cutemon y Zenjirou miraron al techo. Donde estaba Betsumon- ¡Betsumon!-

-Hola~-

-¡¿Por qué te fuiste?!-exigió saber Gumdramon, saliendo del xros loader.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Dos digimon fuera?!- se sorprendió Zenjirou, sin darse cuenta que casi le mata el oído a Akari y a Cutemon.

-Tengo que atender unos negocios-respondió el felino.

-¿Negocios?-repitió extrañado Tagiru.

-Si- de su saco verde, saco una pistola que parecía estar hecha de cartón. Los jóvenes, y los dos pequeños se quedaron en blanco.

-¿Un juguete-kyu?-murmuro sorprendido el conejo rosa.

Betsumon apretó el gatillo. Y de la pistola salió una frazada que atrapo a Akari, envolviéndola junto a Cutemon. Su xros loader naranja cayó al piso.

-¡Akari-chan! ¡Cutemon!-se sorprendió Zenjirou. Corriendo a socorrer a sus amigos. Pero Betsumon aterrizo, tomo el saco y empezó a escapar- ¡Espera!-

-¡Betsumon! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Libera a Akari-san y al conejo!-exigió Tagiru, tomando el xros loader naranja.

_-¡Akari! ¡Cutemon!-_ se asusto el lobo en el xros loader.

-¡Déjalos!- Gumdramon aterrizo frente al gato, deteniéndolo- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Tú no eres así!

_-Entra una señora a la carnicería y dice: Deme esa cabeza de cerdo de allí. Y contesta el carnicero: Perdone señora, pero eso es un espejo._-conto Betsumon.

-¡Que frio!- Todos se congelaron.

-¡Nos vemos!- salto Betsumon- ¡Si los quieren, vayan a la escuela-Digiquartz! ¡Kudou-san también espera!-agrego.

-¡¿EEEHHHH?!-

* * *

-¡¿Qué mi mamá…?!- Taiki se quedo quieto, con su celular en mano.

Estaba en una calle frente al parque. No podía creer lo que Tagiru.

-_¡Y Akari-san también!- _agrego el joven de googles- _¡Debemos ir a la escuela Digiquartz! ¡Ya llame a Yuu!_- agrego.

-Bien… Voy para allá- corto Taiki.

El joven intento controlar sus temblores.

-_Yuno-san estará bien_- le aseguro serio Shoutmon, sintiéndose como su compañero- _Vamos_-

-Sí…- el joven empezó a correr…

* * *

Yuu, que estaba en la solitaria calle del mercado, guardo su celular.

-_Yuno-chan…_- murmuro asustada Kokoromon.

-_Estará bien. Te equivocas si te asustas-dame_-intento consolarla Damemon.

-Damemon tiene razón. Vamos a la escuela-

-_¿Tienes cupos?_-

Se quedo quieto. Miró arriba para ver a la Jefa sentada encima de una tienda blanca de dos pisos de electrodomésticos. A su lado estaban Luke, Jack, Sky y Slayerdramon.

-¡Jefa!- sonrió Yuu.

-_¿Y...?-_ sonrió la joven de traje.

* * *

_En el Digiquartz_.

Akari y Cutemon cayeron al piso, y, mareados, salieron del saco.

Estaban en el techo de la escuela, la cual, en el mundo humano, era investigada por _el caso de terrorismo_.

Miraron a su alrededor…

Kudou Yuno, sentada en el piso, comía unas galletas hablando animadamente con una zorra humanoide…

-¿Ah…?- la joven se quedo en blanco, junto a su pequeño compañero.

-¡Ah! ¡Akari-chan! Cuanto tiempo- le sonrió la peli naranja- Y también está Cutemon-kun. Veo que fueron bruscos con ustedes-

-Dolió-kyu- se quejo Cutemon.

-Je je… Son rehenes, no pueden esperar menos- aseguro Fang, mostrándoles un plato de galletas- ¿Quieren?-

-Sí- Cutemon empezó a comer.

-Kudou-san, ¿qué sucede?- pregunto Akari.

-No estoy segura- contesto la mujer- Solo sé que me secuestraron para atraer al _Xros Heart_, y de paso a _Jäger_. Pero no me preocupo. Sé que mi hijo estará bien-

Akari se quedo en blanco… Tal palo tal astilla.

* * *

Taiki, junto a Shoutmon, llegaron a la entrada de la escuela, jadeando el joven.

-Ya estamos- murmuro serio Shoutmon, mirando el establecimiento.

-¡Taiki-san!-Tagiru llego corriendo junto a Gumdramon, seguido de Zenjirou y Ballistamon

-¡Ah! ¡Tagiru! ¡¿Y también Zenjirou?!-se sorprendió Taiki-

-¿Ballistamon? ¿Qué haces aquí?- se sorprendió el Rey al ver a su mejor amigo.

-¡Vinieron con Akari-san por el cumpleaños de Kudou-san!-explico Tagiru, levantando el xros loader naranja de la joven de pelo rojo.

Taiki y Shoutmon parpadearon.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-¡¿Yu-Yu-Yuno-san está- está de-de…?!- tartamudeo atónito Shoutmon- ¡Taiki!- miró a su compañero, quien estaba con la boca abierta

- ¿Es… 2 de Septiembre?-

Tagiru y Zenjirou asintieron.

-¡Me olvide!-

-¡Taiki!- se enojo Shoutmon. Pero sintió un poco de compasión al ver tan desanimado a su amigo.

Pero, de repente, escucharon unas risas en el ambiente. Muy familiares.

Miraron.

A la entrada de la escuela, varios metros lejos de ellos., estaban Pinocchimon y Betsumon.

-¡Pinocchimon!-se sorprendió Taiki.

-¡Betsumon!-se sorprendió Gumdramon.

-¡¿Dónde están Kudou-san, Akari-san y Cutemon, Betsumon?!-pregunto Tagiru.

-Calma-sonrió el felino, y de un movimiento se puso su disfraz de Shoutmon, sorprendiéndolos- ¡Yo, El Rey, les diré lo que sucede!-

-¡NO TE DISFRACES DE MÍ!-ordeno rojo de la vergüenza el verdadero Shoutmon.

-¡¿Dónde están mi mamá y Akari?!-exigió saber el momento en que se escucharon unos pasos.

Yuu, la Jefa, Damemon, Kokoromon, Slayerdramon, Sky, Jack y Luke acababan de llegar desde el otro extremo del lugar.

-¡La Jefa!- se alegro Tagiru.

Pero los miembros de Jäger se detuvieron al instante y se quedaron mirando a Betsumon con su disfraz de Shoutmon. Slayerdramon, Jack y Sky se taparon la boca

El xros heart los quedo mirando.

_-¿Qué- qué es esto?-_murmuro la Jefa, con la voz temblándole.

-Pa-Parece una nueva-moda-sugirió a punto de estallar de risas Slayerdramon.

Jack y Sky no aguantaron más, y empezaron a reírse. Mientras que Yuu y Damemon los miraron en blanco. Vieron a Luke, que solo miraba extrañado a Betsumon.

-¡USTEDES DOS PAREN! ¡JEFA, NUNCA LO ESPERE DE TÍ!-rugió Shoutmon, rojo de vergüenza.

Pero Kokoromon parpadeaba extrañada, señalo a Betsumon, después a Shoutmon, y viceversa.

-¡UN CLON!-exclamo sorprendida Kokoromon.

No aguantaron más. Tanto la Jefa, como Slayerdramon, Jack, Sky, Tagiru, Damemon y Zenjirou empezaron a reírse.

Shoutmon, Taiki, Gumdramon, Yuu y Ballistamon estaban en blanco. Luke inclino la cabeza.

-¡AH! ¡Son iguales! ¡¿Cuál de los dos será el real?!-se espanto Kokoromon.

-¡KOKOROMON IDIOTA, YO NO ME PARESCO EN NADA A ÉL!-rugió Shoutmon, señalando a Betsumon.

-¡Soy el verdadero Rey~!-

-¡NO LO ERES!-

-Si~-Betsumon salto y se coloco al lado de Kokoromon- Soy yo, tú querido Cuernomon~-dijo, y estuvo a punto de abrazarla, si no fuera porque Kokoromon le dio puñetazo, haciendo que chocara y se quedara pegado a la pared del edificio, apagando las risas.

-Vaya-sonrió Pinocchimon, mientras Betsumon caía a su lado- Parece que no pudo engañarte su disfraz-

-¡¿Disfraz?!-se sorprendió Kokoromon.

-Si...-Betsumon se levanto mareado, y se quito de un movimiento su traje de Shoutmon. Kokoromon abrió la boca totalmente sorprendida.

-¡¿Betsumon?!-se sorprendió la digimon.

-¡¿Te das cuenta _**ahora**_?!-le grito Shoutmon, acercándose a ella- ¡¿Si no sabias si era yo, por qué lo golpeaste?!-

-Bueno...-medito Kokoromon-... Físicamente se parecía demasiado a Cuernomon... Pero se equivoco en una cosa en su papel-

-_No se parecía en nada al Rey_-murmuro la Jefa.

-¿Y cuál fue mi error?-quiso saber Betsumon.

-¡Fuiste amable!-respondió Kokoromon, señalándolo.

El felino y Pinocchimon se quedaron en blanco. Y no solo él. También el Xros Heart y Jäger.

-Cuernomon siempre me anda diciendo _idiota _o _tonta _cuando cometo un error. Es muy grosero. Por eso, cuando te comportaste de esa manera tan tierna conmigo, adivine de inmediato que no eras el verdadero Cuernomon-explico la digimon naranja- Para ser un _maestro del disfraz_. ¡Has fallado como actor!-

-¡NO~!-se lamento Betsumon.

Pero Shoutmon estaba sorprendido.

-Kokoromon... ¿Me consideras grosero contigo?-se entristeció el dragón.

_-¡Como sea! ¡¿Qué se supone qué pasa?!_-exigió saber la Jefa- _¡No vine a perder el tiempo!_-

-¡Eso quiero saber!-respondió Taiki.

-Entonces déjenme explicarles-sonrió Pinocchimon, mientras Betsumon se acurrucaba deprimido en el suelo-Mi compañero y yo, hemos modificado la escuela. Es un nido de trampas, las cuales, ustedes tendrán que cruzar para llegar al techo del edificio. El que logre pasar sin ser atrapado en ninguna trampa, podrá liberar a nuestros cautivos. Pero si son atrapados por nuestras trampas, serán nuestros prisioneros. Además, que tendrán que enfrentarse a _alguien arriba_.

-¿A alguien?-murmuro Slayerdramon, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Ja! No es necesario pasar por el interior de la escuela para llegar al techo-rio Gumdramon, volando al techo. Pero al hacerlo, algo lo electrocuto, y lo hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Gumdramon!-Tagiru se le acerco-¿Qué te paso?-

-Es una barrera- se dio cuenta Yuu- Hay una barrera que envuelve la escuela. No podremos volar para llegar arriba-

-_Ya veo_-suspiro la Jefa- _Supongo que este es el nuevo método del Proyecto Iluminati para usarnos a todos de conejillos de indias para probar su nuevo sistema de seguridad, y a otro de sus I.A. Está bien, nosotros participaremos_-

-¡¿EH?!-se sorprendió Tagiru, al igual que los miembros de Jäger- ¿En serio?-

-_Sí. Me servirá para ejercitar. __**A todos**_-miró a Jack, Sky y Slayerdramon, que bajaron la cabeza apesadumbrados.

-Entonces está decidido-sentencio Betsumon, parándose- Las reglas son simples, pueden ir en grupo, o solos. Les recuerdo que modificamos la escuela, por lo que la mayoría de los pasillos no son como ustedes lo recuerdan. Como Pinocchimon explico, el que es atrapado en alguna trampa nuestra, perderá. Por cierto_...En un barco viaja un español y un inglés. El inglés se cae al agua y grita: ¡Help! ¡Help! ¡Help! Entonces dice el español: Gel no tengo, pero si quieres shampoo._

Ante el chiste fome, todos se congelaron, excepto Kokoromon y Luke. Kokoromon se empezó a reír, mientras que Luke solo parpadeaba extrañado.

-¡Lo encontraste gracioso!-se alegro Betsumon. Mientras Kokoromon, riendo, asentía- ¡Al fin!-

-¡Kokoromon, idiota! ¡No te quedes parada y detenlos!-le grito Shoutmon, mientras Betsumon y Pinocchimon entraban a la escuela.

La digimon dejo de reír, se cruzo de brazos y miro para otro lado.

Taiki solo suspiro.

* * *

-Entonces… ¿eso es?- Akari, comiendo galletas. Había escuchado todo junto a Yuno y Cutemon. Fang, sonriendo, asintió- ¡¿Eres una enemiga?!-

-Sí~- sonrió la zorrita, tragando- Pero es divertida esta misión. No soy sádica como Klauen y Klinge- aseguro- Solo tengo que probar mi Sistema-

-Ya veo. Suerte- sonrió Yuno, y siguió comiendo. Akari y Cutemon las quedaron mirando.

* * *

Al rato, ya todos estaban libres del congelamiento de Betsumon.

-¡Pero que chiste más fome!-se enojo Jack- Cuando lo vea lo voy a...-

Sky suspiro a su lado.

-¿Por qué Luke no se congelo?-se extraño Yuu.

-Mi hermano no se reiría si tuviera un chiste frente a él bailando cumbia con los lentes de Delta A-comento la liebre de ojos celestes, señalándolo. Luke asintio- Y tampoco de un chiste fome-

-¡¿Ah?!- Tagiru se fijo en el rostro arañado de la liebre de ojos rojos- ¡Luke! ¡¿Qué te pasó?!-

La liebre apunto su cabeza. Debajo de su capucha, acurrucada durmiendo en su cabeza, estaba la gatita ploma.

-¿Un gato?- el joven y su compañero se quedaron en blanco. Luke asintió.

-Luky tiene corazón de abuelita- explico Sky, sonriendo.

-Tenemos que salvar a mi Mamá y a Akari-murmuro Taiki.

-_Y lo haremos. Pero después...-_la Jefa miró a Kokoromon, quien parpadeo-… _Después voy a querer que me expliquen eso de __**tú querido Cuernomon-**_

Shoutmon y Kokoromon se sonrojaron por completo. Zenjirou y Ballistamon se miraron extrañados.

-¿Eh…?- Slayerdramon palideció- ¿A… Acaso…?- los señalo a ambos. Kokoromon empezó a jugar con sus dedos, mientras que el dragón rojo se rascó la cabeza mirando para otro lado.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- se horrorizaron el dragón plateado, Jack y Sky. Luke solo los quedo mirando, alzando las cejas.

-Pues… Pues…- murmuro muy sonrojada Kokoromon.

-¡MAJESTAD…!- Slayerdramon saca su espada si Jack y Sky no lo detienen, asustando al dragón y a los demás.

-_Dije __**para después**__-_les recordó fastidiada la Jefa- _Después si quieres, eliminas al Rey_-

El dragón plateado dejo de moverse, pero miró de manera asesina al Rey, quien rió nervioso.

-Felicidades, Shoutmon- felicito Ballistamon, mientras su compañero estaba atónito.

-No ahora- murmuro el dragón.

Taiki, Tagiru y Yuu suspiraron.

-Bien, entonces vamos- sentencio Taiki, y los demás lo siguieron.

Entraron a la escuela. Pero se sorprendieron al estar en un circulo, conectado a varios pasillos.

-A esto se referían cuando mencionaron que modificaron la escuela-murmuro Yuu.

-_Bien, Kokoromon, será mejor que entres en un xros loade_r-sugirió la Jefa.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-se extraño la digimon.

-_Porque no vas a dar ni diez pasos, y ya vas a caer en una trampa_-

-¡¿EH?! No caeré en ninguna-aseguro molesta la digimon.

-¿Segura?-le preguntaron Sky y Jack. Kokoromon inflo los cachetes molesta.

-Sera mejor que les hagas caso-sugirió Shoutmon- Eres demasiado despistada-

-¡Despistada! ¡Tonta! ¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué otra cosa más piensas de mí?!-exigió saber Kokoromon, haciendo que el dragón retrocediera.

-N-No era para que te pusieras así-se defendió el dragón.

-Les aseguro que caminare 30 pasos sin caer en una trampa-aseguro Kokoromon.

_-¿Apostamos?-_pregunto la Jefa, de manera sarcástica.

-¡YA VERAN!- y sin más, Kokoromon tomo un pasillo.

_-Luke, cuenta_-pidió la joven de traje, ignorando a los jóvenes que se miraron nerviosos.

Kokoromon miraba nerviosa cada paso. Cuando de repente piso un cuadro, lo presiono para abajo. Se empezaron a escuchar unos ruidos. Y, frente a Kokoromon, se abrió el suelo, mostrando un tanque gigante lleno de sustancia verde.

-¡AH!-se asusto el xros heart.

Kokoromon se quedo quieta, sorprendida al ver la trampa.

-Un minuto... ¿No se supone que Kokoromon debería caer en la trampa? ¿Por qué esta al frente de ella?-se sorprendió Tagiru.

En eso, detrás de Kokoromon, del suelo emergió una mano robótica, la cual la empujo al tanque.

-¡Eso responde tu pregunta!-le dijo atónito Jack.

-¡Kokoromon!- Shoutmon corrió hacia ella, y, a tiempo, la sujeto de la capa, impidiendo que cayera. Justo el piso se cerro. Así que la soltó, haciendo que la digimon cayera al suelo- ¡¿Estás contenta?! ¡Eso estuvo cerca!-la regaño.

_-¿Cuanto?-_pregunto Sam.

-16 pasos-respondió la liebre de rostro arañado.

_-¿Lo ves? Kokoromon, será mejor que regre...-_empezó a decir, pero el pasillo se cerro- _¡Kokoromon!-_

-¡Shoutmon!- Taiki se acerco a la pared y empezó a golpearla- ¡Shoutmon!-

-¡Tranquilo, Taiki!-se escucho a Shoutmon, desde el otro lado- ¡Estamos bien!-le aseguro.

-_Equipo 1: El Rey y Kokoromon-san_-se escucho la voz de Betsumon en el lugar.

-¡Betsumon!-se sorprendió Tagiru.

-De eso se trata. Una vez que entramos a un pasillo, no podremos retroceder, incluso si no tiene final-murmuro Yuu.

-_Correcto_-se escucho a Pinocchimon-_Y para hacer las cosas más interesantes...-_

El lugar circular donde estaban empezó a girar, haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo. Unas manos aparecieron del techo, agarro y lanzo a Taiki, Slayerdramon y a Gumdramon a un pasillo, a Yuu, Damemon y a Jack a otro, a Zenjirou y Ballistamon a otro, a Sky a otro, y a Tagiru y a la Jefa a otro.

Cada pasillo se cerró.

-_...Será mejor que se dividan_-rio Pinocchimon. Pero se dio cuenta de algo.

Luke no había sido atrapado.

-_Que persistente_-

Las manos se abalanzaron a Luke, pero las esquivo fácilmente, a pesar de que el piso se moviera.

-_¡Deja de moverte!-_exigió Pinocchimon.

Luke miro un pasillo, y para sorpresa del digimon, entro en él. El pasillo se cerro.

* * *

-¿Están bien?-pregunto Slayerdramon, parándose.

-Si...-murmuraron adoloridos Taiki y Gumdramon.

-Tendremos que tener cuidado-murmuro Taiki, parándose.

* * *

-Ay... Ay... Yuu... Bájate...-pidió Jack.

-Lo siento-se disculpo el rubio.

-Eso ha dolido-dame-opino Damemon.

Los tres se pararon.

-Espero que les vaya bien a los demás-murmuro Yuu.

-Estarán bien, y nosotros mucho mejor -rio Jack.

-¿Por qué lo dice?-

-Porque ellos no tienen de compañero a un I.A, que puede escanear el piso, esquivando así los interruptores de trampas-rio Jack.

-¡Ah! ¿Puedes hacer eso?-

-Y más-

-Eso nos da ventajas-sonrió Damemon.

* * *

-Ay, ay- Zenjirou se levanto- Ballistamon ¿Estás bien?-

-Si-respondió este, levantándose.

-Estamos atrapados-suspiro, golpeando la pared- Y aún nadie me ha dicho quien es esa joven de disfraz, ese dragón plateado, esos conejos, y esa peluche. Solo sé que se llama Kokoromon y ¿Y cómo fue que ella y Shoutmon…?-

Su amigo robótico se encogió de hombros.

* * *

-_De entre todos, tenías que tocarme a mí de compañero_-murmuro molesta la Jefa, quien ya empezaba a caminar.

-Oye...-murmuro Tagiru, levantándose-Eso ha sido cruel-

_-Como sea. Más te vale no pisar una trampa con esos dos pies que tienes-_

-¡Hey!-se ofendió Tagiru, dando un paso adelante, y activando una trampa.

Del techo salieron unas pistolas que empezaron a dispararles. Por lo que empezaron a correr.

_-¡¿Qué fue lo que te dije?!-_le exigió saber la Jefa a Tagiru, mientras corrían por sus vidas.

* * *

Sky suspiro, mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Ella escaneaba, así que no le preocupaba… Pero pensaba en Gaiomon. Lo había dejado solo, y le había prometido ir en la mañana… Suspiro. Tal vez el samurái estaba mejor sin ella.

* * *

-¿Qué paso?- Kokoromon pego su mejilla a la pared, intentando escuchar- Parece que los separaron.

-Si... Tendremos que continuar-murmuro Shoutmon, mirando el pasillo.

Ambos dragones empezaron a caminar.

-Oye... Cuernomon, siento por haberte gritado-se disculpo avergonzada Kokoromon- Es que estaba tan molesta porque creyeron que no iba a poder dar unos paso sin activar una trampa, que me desquite contigo-

-No te preocupes-le sonrió Shoutmon, tomándola de la mano. Ella le sonrió… Como amaba sus sonrisas- Oye... ¿Realmente soy grosero contigo?-pregunto al rato.

-Pues... sí-admitió la digimon-... Aunque me he acostumbrado a que me llames _idiota_ y _tonta_, así que no te preocupes-le sonrió.

Pero Shoutmon sintió como si le cayera una piedra en la cabeza.

-...No deberías decirlo de esa manera-le comento Shoutmon. Kokoromon lo miro extrañada, y, sin querer, piso una trampa.

Desde arriba apareció una mano con un pastel, y le dio un pastelazo a la digimon, haciendo que ella cayera al suelo.

Shoutmon suspiro.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto.

-Si...-Kokoromon se levanto, y saboreo un poco el pastel- Crema, que rico-sonrió.

El dragón suspiro.

-... Será mejor que te limpies-

-Si- se empezó a limpiar con su capa. Ya limpia, Shoutmon la ayudo a levantarse.

-Soy torpe-se lamento la digimon, cuando empezaron a caminar- Te voy a meter en problemas-

-No digas eso-le pidió Shoutmon, colocando su mano en el hombro de su pareja.

-Pero es qué…- en ese momento, activo otra trampa.

El cuadro que piso se salió de golpe con un resorte gigante de base, lanzando a los dos dragones al piso.

Cayeron cerca de donde empezaron.

-Ay…- gimió Shoutmon boca arriba, con Kokoromon encima de él. Se sonrojo mucho al darse cuenta de ese detalle- ¿Eh…? ¿Kokoromon?- la miró. Su rostro al lado del suyo, tenía los ojos dándole vuelta.

Suspiro y se trago saliva, nervioso por la posición que estaba con la inconsciente digimon… Pero… ¿Por qué no se levantaba?

Tal vez lo puso muy nervioso el hecho de estar tan cerca de la digimon, que sus brazos y piernas no le respondían. Trago saliva, sonrojándose más. Fue cuando empezó a sentir los latidos del corazón de la digimon junto al suyo, el calor del cuerpo de ella, y, en especial, su aroma… Un aroma dulce, pero al mismo tiempo refrescante… Fue en ese momento, que la mente de Shoutmon exploto, echando una gran cantidad de humo de su cabeza totalmente roja.

Kokoromon recupero el sentido.

-Ay… Mi cabeza…- se sentó de apoco- Lo sien… ¡AH!- miró asustada a Shoutmon, que estaba semi-inconsciente, rojo (llegaba a brillar), con los ojos dándole vueltas, echando vapor, y con la nariz sangrando…- ¡Cuernomon!- empezó a zarandearlo- ¡Ay, no! ¡Te pegue muy fuerte!- se lamentó.

* * *

En ese momento, en un callejón del Digiquartz, un samurái con capa degastada movía su rodilla sin darse cuenta, bastante impaciente…

¿Dónde estaba _orejas?_ No pensaba que lo que le dijo la noche anterior la enojara de tal modo, que ni iba a ir a traerle el desayuno. Sacudió su cabeza, molesto ¡¿Y qué le importaba a él, un asesino, si una niña con orejas de conejo no vendría?! NO LE IMPORTABA. En lo absoluto…

Eso era lo que pensaba mientras sacaba distraídamente una caja de barras de cereal del montón.

No se dio cuenta que Wizardmon lo miraba desde el techo del edificio, sumamente desconfiado.

* * *

Taiki caminaba, a su lado estaba Gumdramon, quien volaba. Ambos aguantaban las auras de Slayerdramon.

-...Eh, Slayerdramon ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?-se atrevió a preguntar Taiki.

-¡Porque el Rey está con Kokoromon!-estallo el dragón- Si se atreve a pasarse de listo...-

-Shoutmon no es así-lo detuvo Taiki, fiel a su amigo. Gumdramon lo miro extrañado. El pequeño no entendía esas cosas.

-Realmente, ustedes los mayores me confunden-suspiro el pequeño, sorprendiendo a sus amigos- No sería la primera vez que el Rey está a solas con Kokoromon-sama. Y no sé porque siempre los mayores se escandalizan por este tipo de cosas-

-Aún eres muy pequeño-le dijo Taiki.

-Que no soy pequeño-murmuro molesto Gumdramon.

En eso, sin querer, Taiki piso una trampa.

De la pared aparecieron manos, con raquetas de tenis.

-¿...Eh...?-

Empezaron a darles raquetazos. Los tres empezaron a correr, para alejarse del grupo de manos con raquetas.

-¡CUANDO ENCUENTRE A ESOS DOS...! ¡LOS VOY A HACER PAPILLA!-aseguro Gumdramon.

* * *

Jack, Yuu y Damemon caminaban sin problemas. Gracias a Jack, no habían caído en ninguna trampa.

-Es bueno esa modalidad tuya-sonrió Damemon.

-Pues claro-sonrió Jack, apoyándose en la pared. Sonó el sonido de una trampa. Los tres palidecieron.

Desde detrás de ellos, apareció una enorme bola de acero, que se dirigía hacia ellos.

-¡¿EEHH?!-

Los tres empezaron a correr por sus vidas.

-¡DEBES DE ESTAR BROMEANDO! ¡¿PUSIERON TRAMPAS EN LAS PAREDES?!-exclamo enojado Jack.

En eso, Yuu piso una trampa, y, de repente, una red los aprisiono, dejándolos unos metros sobre el suelo, librándose de la bola de acero.

-¡Ay…!- Yuu se sobo la cabeza- ¿Damemon?-

-Estoy bien- aseguro el digimon blanco, con los ojos dándole vueltas.

-¡¿Por qué tenía que ser una red tan chica?!- se molesto bastante Jack.

-¿Cuánto mides?- le pregunto el rubio.

-Metro ochenta-

-Con razón tan alto- suspiro el joven.

* * *

_Equipo de Yuu-san, Damemon-san y Jack-san fuera_- aviso la voz de Betsumon en todos los pasillos.

* * *

Zenjirou y Ballistamon caminaban con sumo cuidado, para no caer en ninguna trampa. Pero, sin querer, Zenjirou piso una.

Del techo aparecieron manos con pelotas. Y se las empezaron a tirar.

-¡AY!- Ambos empezaron a correr- ¡DETESTO TODO ESTO!- en eso, ambos pisaron un cuadro, que desapareció, y cayeron a un agujero lleno de algas.

-Esto… debe ser… una broma…- jadeo Zenjirou, con Ballistamon encima suyo.

* * *

_Equipo Zenjirou y Ballistamon-san fuera_-

* * *

Tagiru y la Jefa jadeaban. Acababan de librarse de otra trampa, activada por Tagiru.

_-¡Te voy a cortar las piernas si vuelvas a activar otra trampa!-_le aseguro jadeando la joven de traje, sacando su espada.

-¡No lo hago porque quiera!-se defendió el joven de googles.

_-¡No peleen!_-pidió de repente la voz de Dorulumon. La Jefa se quedo quieta. Tagiru saco el xros loader naranja- _Deben tener cuidado. Si pelean entre ustedes caerán en el juego de Betsumon y Pinocchimon_-

-¡Ya sé!- aseguro echando fuego de la boca el joven, pero la Jefa le quito el xros loader naranja.

-_¿Dorulumon?_- murmuro, sorprendida.

Tagiru parpadeo extrañado.

_-…_-

-_Ya veo… No me dirás nada…_- suspiro la joven, tirándole el aparato naranja a Tagiru- _Debieron pasar muchos años en el mundo digital para que me olvidaras-_

_-Ni a ti, ni a tus padres- _le aseguro el lobo- _Solo…_-

-_No crees que debas dirigirme la palabra por lo que paso esa vez. Lo entiendo_- termino la Jefa. Tagiru miró al xros loader y a la joven sin entender nada- _Entonces dejemos las cosas claras: Para ti, soy la __**jefa**__. Ni se te ocurra decir mi nombre porque te dejo pelado_- le aseguro, guardando su espada- _Segundo: Después de salvar a tus compañeros, vamos a hablar. Sin miedo_-

Se pudo escuchar como el lobo sonreía.

-_Continuemos_- ordeno la Jefa.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?!- exigió saber Tagiru, acercándosele- ¡¿Cómo es que…?!- pero piso una trampa.

De la pared empezaron a aparecer _espinas_. Tuvieron que empezar a correr para no ser dañados por ellas.

_-¡ME TRAES MALA SUERTE!-_declaro la Jefa, agachándose a tiempo para esquivar una espina.

-¡No pensé que usaran Espinas! ¡Si nos dan estamos…!- pero no termino, porque casi le da una si la joven no lo agarra de la chaqueta a tiempo.

* * *

Desde el techo, con televisiones que mostraban a los 7 grupos que se movían, frente a un teclado de computadora, estaban sentados Betsumon y Pinocchimon, contentos por los sucesos que le ocurrían a cada grupo. Mientras que Fang miraba sus garras sentada en el barandal, y Akari miraba preocupada los monitores junto a Cutemon. Yuno, en cambio, tomaba tranquilamente un sorbo de té.

-¡Kudou-san! ¡Preocúpese por favor!- pidió nerviosa Akari.

-¡No sea tan _hippie-_kyu!- agrego Cutemon.

-Confió en mi hijo, en Luke, y en sus amigos- aseguro la mujer, sin dejar de sonreír- Vendrán por nosotros- miró a la joven- Confía en ellos-

Akari se quedo sorprendida.

-Ese Luke no cae en ninguna trampa-se lamento Pinocchimon. Las dos humanas y el pequeño digimon se asomaron para ver las pantallas.

En efecto, lo único que hacía Luke era caminar sin ningún problema.

-¡Ah!-el digimon de madera miró una en especial, donde se veía a Sky llegando a un callejón sin salida- Parece que Sky se quedo sin camino-

* * *

-_Equipo de Sky-san pierde al encontrarse en un callejón sin salida_- informo Betsumon con un micrófono.

* * *

La joven de pelo gris miró la pared que ya no le permitía pasar. La escaneo para darse cuenta que era el fin del camino.

Suspiro tristemente, y se sentó, abrazándose las rodillas… No solo era una _Incompleta_… También era una inútil.

* * *

-¿Seguro que te sientes bien?- le pregunto Kokoromon a Shoutmon, quien asintió levemente.

El dragón estaba levemente sonrojado, y, además, llevaba la nariz tapada con unos trozos de venda. Prefería que su pareja pensara que el sangrado fue por el golpe de la caída, en vez de que supiera que fue lo que realmente lo provoco.

Se juró a si mismo que ella jamás se enterara de las imágenes que le pasaron por la mente antes de que explotara.

-Discúlpame- suspiro Kokoromon.

-Deja de disculparte- le pidió Shoutmon- Recuerda que debemos salvar a Yuno-san, a Akari y a Cutemon-

Ella asintió, mirando avergonzada el piso. Él suspiro, se detuvo y la abrazo, sorprendiéndola. Se sentía culpable al preocuparla tanto.

-No te pongas así- se separo de ella- No me gusta verte tan triste- Ella se sonrojo, y sonrió- Vamos, tenemos que salvar a nuestros amigos, y, de paso, disculparnos con Yuno-san por olvidarnos de su cumpleaños-la tomo de la mano y continuaron caminando, vigilando sus pasos.

-¿Akari es la novia de Taiki?- le pregunto curiosa Kokoromon-

-¿Tienen información de ella?- le pregunto sin sorprenderse Shoutmon. Ella asintió- Pues es su _novia __**no oficial**_. Son como nosotros- le sonrió- Antes, todos sabían lo que sentía por ti, excepto tú. En el caso de ellos, todos sabemos lo que siente el uno por el otro, pero ninguno se lo ha dicho… Ahora que me fijo, tengo más suerte que Taiki en ese sentido- sonrió- Excepto claro, por Lunamon…-

Enmudeció al notar como Kokoromon se detuvo. La miró de reojo. Ella lo soltó, se dio vuelta con los brazos cruzados.

-Oye…-

-¿Quién es Lunamon?- le pregunto sin mirarlo.

-Oye, no era para que te pusieras así- le aseguro, caminando hacia ella y poniéndose al frente, pero, piso una trampa y ambos fueron atrapados por una red que los dejo varios metros por el suelo.

-¡Ay!-

-¡Lo siento!-

-¡Conste que esta vez **fuiste tú**, **no yo**!-

-¡Ya sé…! ¡Rayos…!- Shoutmon intento acomodarse, al igual que Kokoromon- ¡La red es muy pequeña!-

-¡Ya sé!- le dijo molesta Kokoromon, intentando pararse, pero solo logro apretujarlos más y caer encima de Shoutmon.

Se quedaron quietos, dándose cuenta que otro movimiento haría que estuvieran en otra posición _**más **_vergonzosa.

Shoutmon miró a Kokoromon, quien sonrojada, se fijo que lo miraba y miró para otro lado, molesta. El digimon se lamentó en silencio.

* * *

_Equipo del Rey y Kokoromon-san pierde al ser atrapado._

* * *

-¡¿Eh?!- Gumdramon levanto la cabeza, sorprendido- ¡¿El Rey y Kokoromon-sama también?!-

-Con esto quedamos nosotros, Luke y Tagiru con la Jefa- murmuro Taiki, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Tienes miedo?- le pregunto Slayerdramon. Taiki negó. Lo quedo mirando y sonrió, sorprendiéndolo- Era de esperarse de ti- y siguió caminando, dejándolo extrañado.

Continuaron camino hasta que se toparon con una pared.

* * *

_Equipo de Taiki-san, Aniki y Slayerdramon-san pierden al encontrarse con un callejón sin salida._

* * *

-¡¿Es broma?!- se enojaron ambos dragones.

-¿Acaso todos los caminos serán sin salida?- se sorprendió Taiki- Sky-chan también se quedo estancada…-

-Entonces desde el principio era una trampa… Pero… ¡Kokoromon!- se asusto Slayerdramon.

-¡Y Sky-chan!- lo miró Taiki.

-¡De seguro nos atraparan a todos ahora que estamos en la escuela, y las capturaran! ¡No les dejaré!- aseguro Gumdramon, echando humo.

-Este metal es muy duro para mi espada. Si tuviera garras podría cavarlo- murmuro molesto Slayerdramon, tanteando la pared sin salida.

-¿Garras…?- murmuro Taiki- ¡Ya sé!- sacó un chip en especial de su bolsillo.

-¡¿Eso es…?!-se sorprendió Slayerdramon.

-¿Las conoces?- Taiki lo miró.

-Sabemos que tú las resguardas. Pero nunca pensé que las volverías a usar- explico el dragón.

-No es que las traje porque quise. Es que el escritorio donde las guardaba se destruyo, y cuando las saque de los escombros simplemente las guarde en mi bolsillo- explico avergonzado Taiki, sin darse cuenta de la extrañeza de Gumdramon- Bien, aquí vamos _¡DigiMemory, Tailmon!_- conecto el chip a su xros loader rojo…

* * *

_Equipo de Tagiru-san y Jefa-san perdieron por camino terminado._

* * *

La Jefa, enojada, golpeo la pared que era el fin del camino, agrietándola bastante, asustando a Tagiru.

-_Una trampa. Y yo, la muy idiota, no me doy cuenta_-

-_No te culpes por eso_- le pidió Dorulumon, en el xros loader que Tagiru tenía en la mano.

-Eso, eso- asintió Tagiru, asustado de ser el próximo en agrietarse.

-_¿Y qué sugieren?_-

-Pues…-Tagiru medito, y miró el techo- Bueno, sí Betsumon y Pinocchimon han hecho trampa. Hagamos también trampa. ¿Aún tienes tu chip-espacio temporal?-

-_Sí_-

* * *

Shoutmon hubiera deseado estar en cualquier lugar con Kokoromon, siempre y cuando no estuviera enojada ni celosa.

-Oye… ¿Sigues enojada?-

-Sí-

-Rayos. No seas así. Ya me siento lo suficientemente inútil ahora para que te pongas así-

Kokoromon lo miró.

-No eres inútil- le aseguro, seria- No eres yo-

-Deja de llamarte así. El inútil soy yo. No puedo proteger a quienes quiero… A Taiki, a Gumdramon, a ti, a mis amigos… a mi gente… Y ahora no soy capaz de ir a rescatar a mi… a quien…- Shoutmon se tapó la cara con su mano libre.

-¿Cuernomon?- Kokoromon lo miró preocupada.

-Yuno-san es… para mí más que la madre de mi amigo… Yo… Yo fui abandonado, Kokoromon. Mis padres me abandonaron cuando era un bebé a las puertas de la casa de Jijimon- cerro los ojos, molesto, sin darse cuenta en cómo se puso su pareja- Nunca sentí el calor materno. Jijimon es como mi abuelo, Lillymon como mi tía, incluso mi hermana… Starmon y Pickmons como primos- sonrió un poco- Y… Y desde que me reencontré con Taiki, su madre, Yuno-san, me quiere y me trata como si fuera uno más de su familia. Se preocupa por mí como si fuera mi verdadera madre… ¡Y ahora no puedo hacer nada para protegerla!- gruño, sumamente enojado- ¡Rayos! ¡¿De qué sirve ser Rey, si solo soy capaz de proteger a mi gente, pero no a… a mis amigos…?!- no pudo decir más, Kokoromon lo abrazó.

-Tranquilo… Todos cometemos errores. Si nosotros no podemos continuar en nuestros ideales, otros lo harán- Kokoromon lo miró enternecida- Para eso están los amigos y tus seres queridos-le dio un suave beso en los labios. Shoutmon cerro los ojos, y le acaricio la cabeza a la digimon que amaba. Se separaron lentamente- Ella estará bien- le aseguro.

Shoutmon suspiro con pesar, y la abrazo con su brazo libre, acurrucándola en su pecho, deseando que tuviera razón.

* * *

-¡BUHAAAAA!- Betsumon se tapó la nariz con un pañuelo, llorando lagrimas de cocodrilo- ¡Sabía que el Rey tenía un corazón noble…! ¡Pero tanto así…!- se sonó.

Yuno se había quedado totalmente sorprendida por lo que escucho y vio. Cerro los ojos, agradecida por aquel digimon que consideraba un segundo hijo.

En eso, Akari le dio unos coscorrones a Pinocchimon y a Betsumon, sorprendiendo a la zorra, a la mujer y al conejo digital.

-Ay~ Akari-san eso dolió~- aseguro Betsumon, sobándose la cabeza.

-¡¿Por qué hacen esto?! ¡Shoutmon está sufriendo! ¡Todos por querer ayudarnos!- señalo las pantallas- ¡Detengan esto!- exigió la joven de pelo rojo con una mirada que asusto a ambos digimon.

-No podrán- le dijo Fang. Ella y Yuno la miraron- Betsumon, Pinocchimon. Están atrapados, vayan por ellos- ordeno sonriendo.

-Sí- asintieron, y se fueron por las escaleras, sorprendiendo a los rehenes.

- No importa lo que les digan. Ellos tienen escritos en su data base _Obedecer al Proyecto Iluminati_- explico Fang, sin dejar de sonreír- Sus actitudes no han cambiado nada, tampoco sus memorias, solo sus ideales-

-¿Eso es posible-kyu?- se quedo atónito Cutemon.

-¿Todo esto… para qué tu pruebes tu _Sistema_?- se sorprendió Akari.

-Y para atrapar a un par de dragones- le sonrió Fang. Yuno, por primera vez, frunció el ceño- Necesitamos a un Incompleto y al Rey para cumplir nuestros objetivos. Estábamos entre la V-mon y la I.A. de sistema de velocidad… Pero mi madre, Topacio, ha estado meditándolo y cree que lo mejor es que sea una digimon la que nos de la llave para lograr nuestro objetivo. Y ya los ven. Están juntitos listos para atraparlos-

Akari y Cutemon, que sabían de los Incompletos por los mensajes de Taiki, palidecieron. Pero Yuno se levanto.

-¿Por qué también quieren a Shoutmon-kun?- pregunto seria- ¿Es porque es el Rey?-

Fang sonrió contenta.

-Bueno, cualquiera pensaría eso. Es obvio que esa es una buena razón. Si tuviéramos al Rey en nuestras manos. El mundo Digital estaría devastado. Me parece que es el digimon más querido- agrego, mirando a Cutemon, quien asintió lentamente, molesto- Y, además…- se acerco a Yuno y le golpeo levemente la frente con los dedos, llamando su atención-… Supongo que sabes el resto, _Hikari Yuno_-

La peli naranja palideció por completo, y retrocedió, horrorizada.

-¿A-Acaso Shoutmon-kun es…?-se tapó la boca, sin creerlo- ¿Cómo tú…? ¿Cómo sabes…?-

-Solo nosotros, los _hijos _de Topacio, ella, Forward, Horfe y Salamandra sabemos todo- le sonrió divertida- Sé quién eres en realidad- aseguro, asustando a la peli naranja- Sé cómo haz engañado todos estos años a tu hijo… Él debería saber que su propia madre es…-

Pero no pudo continuar, un puño envuelto en llamas blancas la golpeo, lanzándola contra el barandal, doblándolo y partiéndolo, provocando que cayera a la barrera, electrocutándose.

Akari y Cutemon, totalmente sorprendidos, retrocedieron al ver a Luke, incorporándose y deshaciendo su fuego blanco.

-¿Quién es…?- murmuro sorprendido Cutemon.

-… Liebre de ojos rojos… Debe ser… Luke- murmuro igual de sorprendida Akari.

La liebre miró a Yuno, que se había sentado de la impresión.

La mujer se tapó la cara, asustada y nerviosa. Levantó la mirada al escuchar un maullido.

Luke, quien para sorpresa suya tenía la cara rasguñada, se había agachado para estar a su altura y había sacado de arriba de su capucha a la minina gris, y la sostenía frente a ella, como si fuera un cascabel.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Yuno- murmuro Luke, entregándole a la gatita, sorprendiéndola por completo.

-¡ESO DOLIÓ!-

Luke se levantó y miró a Fang, toda chamuscada, subirse al techo con ayuda de sus garras.

-¡Sabía que eras de pocas palabras…! ¡Pero nunca así…!- le aseguro, chillando. Se levantó, y empezó a ser rodeada de energía blanca, mientras sus brazos eran rodeados por completo de fuego blanco- _Attack System… _Vamos, tengo que probarlo. Aunque esperaba hacerlo con la I.A. de velocidad-

Luke la quedo mirando. Levanto su mano, y la incentivo a venir.

Fang se le abalanzó, cuando, a unos centímetros frente a ella, emergió del suelo un taladro amarillo. La zorra retrocedió, para ver, sorprendida, a Dorulumon salir del agujero, junto a Tagiru y la Jefa.

-¡Tagiru-kun! ¡Jefa-chan!- sonrió Yuno.

-¡Kudou-san! ¿Se encuentra bien?- Tagiru se le acerco- ¡¿Y acaso esa no es la gatita de Luke?!-

La mujer sonrió.

-¡Dorulumon-kyu!- Cutemon se abalanzó sonriente al lobo.

-¿Pero cómo…? ¡¿Cómo estás fuera al mismo tiempo que Cutemon?!-Akari se le acerco sonriendo y confusa.

-Fue idea de Tagiru. Entrar al Xros Loader de la Jefa, y poder salir sin que me restrinjan las reglas del Digiquartz por su chip espacio-temporal- explico el lobo, aliviado al ver a sus dos amigos sanos y salvos, al igual que a la madre de Taiki.

Dorulumon se fijo que Luke lo quedo mirando, algo sorprendido.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo- le sonrió el lobo. Luke asintió, y ambos miraron a Fang, que aún mantenía su Sistema de Ataque. La zorra los miró ofendida de que se pusieran a conversar frente a ella.

Escucharon unos nudillos crujir. Ambos miraron a la Jefa, que crujía sus nudillos. Palidecieron.

-_¿Así que tú eres la causante de que anduviéramos corriendo por toda la escuela esquivando trampas y esas estupideces?_-pregunto la joven, acercándose a la zorra, quien se puso en posición de pelea mientras se le erizaba todo el pelaje.

-Y tú eres la causante de que mi madre no pueda continuar sus investigaciones- murmuro Fang, por primera vez enojada. Se le abalanzó- ¡Pagaras por eso!-

-¡Jefa!- se asusto Dorulumon, pero Luke levanto su brazo, deteniéndolo.

La joven de traje levantó su cabeza, se inclino para adelante para esquivar los zarpazos de fuego blanco, sorprendiendo a la zorra, y, de una patada, la lanzó a volar, pero choco contra la barrera, electrocutándose y cayendo frente a ella toda chamuscada, sin su sistema.

Akari, Cutemon, Dorulumon y Tagiru se quedaron quietecitos. Yuno parpadeo sorprendida mientras Luke ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Fang, sumamente adolorida, se sentó, para encontrarse con el casco de la Jefa. Retrocede si ella no la agarra de la cabeza.

-_Escúchame, y presta mucha atención: Sí no te dignas a liberar de su Control de Datos a Betsumon y a Pinocchimon, no solo no te dejare volver con tu __**mamá**__, sino que también te convertirás en mi nuevo "machucado" para mis entrenamientos. Y créeme que, si no has olvidado mi patada de recién, dejaría tus datos irreconocibles-_

-Ah… Ah…- Fang temblaba tota azul- Yo… Sí… Ya…-

Yuno sonrió, en contraste con los dos jóvenes y el pequeño digimon. Dorulumon no cabía de la sorpresa.

* * *

-Creo que… ahora lo tengo- murmuro Shoutmon, con su micrófono en manos, intentando cortar los cables de la red.

Lo logro, pero ambos cayeron con un fuerte golpe al piso.

-Ay…- gimió Kokoromon.

-Lo… ay… siento- Shoutmon se sobo la cabeza, mientras se sentaba. Sintió pasos, y miró adelante. Recibió un golpe muy fuerte que lo tiro al piso.

-¡Cuernomon!- se asusto Kokoromon, en el momento en que unos hilos se le abalanzaron y la amarraron, alejándola del dragón

-¡Kokoromon!- Shoutmon levanto la mirada.

Betsumon tenía un garrote negro en las manos, y Pinocchimon fue quien amarro a la V-mon con sus hilos, capturándola.

Shoutmon gruño, apretando con fuerza su micrófono.

-Suéltenla- ordeno.

-No es personal, Shoutmon. Pero necesitamos a la Incompleta- le dijo Pinocchimon, sin dejar a Kokoromon, quien se encendió, pero los hilos no se rompían- Lo lamento, pero estos están hechos para ti… ¡Así que deja de fastidiar!- la lanzó contra la pared. Ella cayó al piso semi-consciente.

Eso desato la ira de Shoutmon, que se abalanzó al digimon de madera, pero Betsumon choco su garrote con su micrófono, sorprendiéndolo.

-Betsumon… ¡No tendré piedad de ti si algo le pasa a Kokoromon!- le aseguro enojado el Rey.

-¿Ah, sí?- Pinocchimon se acerco a Kokoromon, y la levantó tirándole de la oreja, lastimándola- Veamos si es cierto- coloco su martillo en el cuello de ella-

-¡No lo hagas!-

-Entonces baja el micrófono-pidió, empezando a tirar con más fuerza la oreja de Kokoromon. Ella gimió de dolor.

Shoutmon lo miró totalmente enfurecido.

De repente, hubo una explosión en la pared de al lado, y, del humo, salió una Tailmon fantasmal que empezó a arañar la cara de Pinocchimon, haciendo que soltara a Kokoromon. Shoutmon la atajo a tiempo, impidiéndole caer.

-¡Que monada~!- dijo sonrojado Betsumon.

-¡Sácamela de…!- pero la gata desapareció. Pinocchimon parpadeo sorprendido. Un pie rodeado de agua se plantó en su cara- ¡AY!-

-Me las pagaras- Jack, frente a él, hizo crujir sus nudillos- Nadie lastima a una de mis hermanas y se sale con la suya-

Pinocchimon parpadeo.

-¡Jacky, te adelantaste mucho!- Sky salió del agujero, como Taiki y los demás, mirando la bola de humo que se formo por la paliza de la liebre.

-¡Betsumon!- Gumdramon se acerco al felino, que levanto su garrote, sin dejar de sonreír- ¡No me obligues a lastimarte!-

-¡Entonces ahí te…!- empezó a decir. Pero, de repente, sus ojos volvieron a ser amarillos, y el garrote desapareció.

-¿Eh?- se rascó la cabeza, mirando confundidos a todos- Aniki~ ¿Qué pasó~?-

-¡¿Ah?!-

-Volvió a la normalidad- murmuro Slayerdramon.

En eso, Pinocchimon aterrizo encima de Betsumon, dejándolo inconsciente como él.

Los demás miraron a Jack, que echaba humo de las orejas.

-¡¿Quién es el siguiente en lastimar a mi familia y decir malos chistes?!-

-Al menos tiene clara sus prioridades- suspiro Yuu. Damemon, Zenjirou y Ballistamon asintieron.

Shoutmon desato a Kokoromon y la ayudo a sentarse, mientras Taiki, Gumdramon y Slayerdramon se le acercaron.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- el dragón rojo la miró preocupado. Ella asintió, sobándose adolorida la oreja.

-¡Kokoromon!- el dragón plateado la abrazo, sorprendiéndola- ¡Debes tener más cuidado!- se separó, algo molesto.

-Lo siento papá- sonrió Kokoromon-

Shoutmon los miró, y después a Jack acercarse como Sky a ver a la V-mon. Sonrió, se levantó y se acerco a sus amigos, sorprendiendo a Taiki y a Gumdramon.

-Están inconscientes, pero creo que recuperaron el sentido- dijo Yuu, mirando a ambos digimon con los ojos dándoles vueltas.

-Bien raro lo que pasó- admitió Zenjirou. Su compañero asintió.

-Shoutmon, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Ballistamon.

-Sí… Ella esta en buenas manos- sonrió, mirando de reojo a la digimon que amaba con su familia.

-¿Seguro?- Gumdramon se le acerco preocupado. Él le sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Sí. ¿Taiki?- miró a su compañero, quien asintió.

* * *

-_Probando. Uno dos…-_

* * *

-¡Es Tagiru!- sonrió Gumdramon.

* * *

-_¡Bienvenidos a las nominaciones! ¡Yuu y los demás perdedores! ¡Pero la Jefa, Luke y YO ganadores!-_

* * *

_-_¡Ya se puso!- se molesto el rubio, pero se escucho un fuerte golpe por los parlantes.

* * *

-_Eres un idiota-_

* * *

-¡Jefa!- se alegraron Jack, Sky y Kokoromon. Slayerdramon sonrió satisfecho.

* * *

-_Ay… No seas así… A ver… ¿Cuál botón dijo que era el de la salida?-_

_-El rojo-_

_-¿Eh…? ¿Ese era?-_

_-¡¿Cuál apretaste?!-_

_-El azul…_

* * *

De repente, el pasillo en el que todos estaban se abrió, y, sin que antes reaccionaran, todos cayeron por él.

* * *

Una ventana del establecimiento se abrió, y de ella salieron Taiki y los demás, aterrizando en el patio, todos encima de Zenjirou.

-Ay… Ay… Bájense… Tú, ¿Slayerdramon…? Pesas…-

-¡Taiki!-

El joven, como los demás, levantó la mirada.

Akari con Cutemon en brazos estaba a salvo, junto a Yuno que tenía la gatita en brazos, Tagiru, la Jefa, Luke y Slayerdramon.

-¡Akari-san!- se alegro Yuu, levantándose como los demás.

-¡Yuno-chan!- Kokoromon, con lagrimas en cocodrilos, abrazo a la mujer, que le sonrió- ¡BUHAAA!-

-Sí… Tranquila, Kokoromon-chan- le sonrió enternecida la mujer.

-¡Tagiru!- Gumdramon se acerco sonriendo a su amigo.

-¡VIEJO!- Jack, atónito, señalo a Dorulumon.

-No haz cambiado en nada para llamarme así- el lobo se sentó.

-¡Me alegra verte!- sonrió Sky.

Slayerdramon se cruzo de brazos y miró para otro lado.

-Te vi- la joven de ojos verdes lo miró algo molesta.

-No confió en él-

-Y tienes muchas razones- admitió Dorulumon, avergonzado.

-_Pero este lobito enmendó su camino hace muchos años, como tú_- le dijo como si nada la Jefa, empezando a chasconearle el pelaje- _Así que asunto arreglado_.

Los demás de Jäger se miraron, y sonrieron. Luke solo por unos momentos.

-Dorulumon, estás más gordo- comento Kokoromon, separándose de Yuno. Eso escandalizo al lobo.

-¿Conocen desde antes a Dorulumon?- se sorprendió Yuu.

-Sip. Pero eso esta en nuestra carpeta de _SECRETOS-_sonrió Kokoromon.

-¡La Jefa me dijo lo mismo!- se lamento Tagiru, restregándose el pelo.

Yuno sonrió, y se sorprendió de que su hijo la abrazara.

-Lo siento… No quise olvidarlo…-

-Tranquilo, Taiki- le sonrió su madre, agradecida. Él se separo- Ha sido uno de mis cumpleaños más extravagantes. Así que todo esta bien-

-_En especial porque lo vivió en pijamas_- agrego bostezando la Jefa. Yuno se sonrojo al darse cuenta que aún andaba en pijamas con la bata. Se dio cuenta que Luke la quedo mirando. También se había dado cuenta recién de ese detalle.

Le dio una bofetada lanzándolo a rodar. Dejando a todos blancos.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que andaba en pijama?!-

-¡Hermano!- se escandalizaron Sky y Jack.

-… Lo… sien… to… No… me di… cuenta…- murmuro Luke, desde donde estaba. Slayerdramon suspiro.

-Eso fue feo- le dijo Jack a Yuno, y palideció al darse cuenta que la minina lo quedo mirando. Se le abalanzó y empezó a arañarlo.

-¡Jacky!- Kokoromon y Sky empezaron a seguirlo.

-¿Qué pasó al final?- pidió saber Yuu.

-_Nos usaron para intentar capturar al Rey y a Kokoromon. Uno es porque es el Rey, y la otra un Incompleto. Me encargue de la I.A. de turno. Ella deshizo el control de esos dos_- señalo a los inconscientes Betsumon y Pinocchimon- _Y huyo. Resulto que a ambos se les quitaron los bases de __**captura**__ cuando fueron afectados por las ondas de anoche, por lo que ya no pertenecían a los xros loader y por eso podían estar fuera sin problemas-_

-¡Yo iba a decirlo!- se molesto Tagiru.

Taiki medito, preocupado. Y se fijo que su compañero estaba algo rezagado, sin atreverse a acercarse. Yuno también se dio cuenta de ese detalle, así que se acerco, y agacho para estar a la altura del digimon, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Shoutmon-kun?- le pregunto, preocupada.

-Yo… ¿Usted está bien?-

-Sí. Gracias al esfuerzo de todos. Además no estuve sola. Akari-chan y Cutemon-kun me hicieron compañía-

Shoutmon sonrió amargamente, y se quedo totalmente sorprendido cuando Yuno lo abrazo.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí- agradeció, sin soltarlo, sintiendo como el dragón se ponía rígido por la sorpresa, al igual por la emociones que debieron surgir en él- Muchas gracias… Y, por cierto, no eres _como un hijo para mí_. Lo eres… Eres parte de mi familia. No solo eres el compañero y mejor amigo de mi hijo. También eres importante para mí…- Shoutmon abrió los ojos, totalmente sorprendido y conmovido por sus palabras, que no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran-

-¡Ah!- Gumdramon se quedo sorprendido, interrumpiendo el momento- ¡Rey! ¡¿Está usted…?!- pero recibió coscorrones por parte Tagiru, Akari y la Jefa.

_-¡Mantén la boca cerrada!-_ pidieron al mismo tiempo.

Taiki y Kokoromon se miraron y sonrieron, ignorando como Sky, Yuu, Cutemon, Damemon, y Zenjirou tiraban de Jack y la gata para separarlos (la gata incrusto sus garras en la liebre), y Slayerdramon y Dorulumon estaban junto a Luke, quien intentaba pararse después de la bofetada.

-Gracias, Shoutmon-kun…- lo abrazo con más ternura-… Tú y mi hijo son lo mejor que me ha pasado-

El dragón cerro los ojos, empezando a temblar. Yuno se separo, con las manos en los hombros del digimon, quien se restregaba los ojos con el antebrazo. No quería que lo vieran llorar.

-Gracias… Yu…-

-Llámame Mamá- le sonrió Yuno- Basta de _Yuno-san_. Solo Mamá-

Shoutmon dejo de restregarse el rostro, y miró a la mujer con los ojos húmedos. Ella le sonrió. Miró a su compañero, y este le sonrió y asintió. Trago saliva.

-Gra-Gracias… Ma… _Madre_…- dijo, como si jamás se hubiera imaginado decir esa palabra.

Yuno sonrió satisfecha.

-¡Lo sabía!- Gumdramon volvió a interrumpir el momento- ¡Jamás pensé que el Rey pudiera llo…!- le dieron un coscorrón- ¡Idiota…!- empezó a quejarse, pero enmudeció. Fue Kokoromon quien le dio el correctivo.

-¿Cómo me…?- la digimon lo miró dolida.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!- negó desesperado- ¿Por qué me pegó?-

-Porque Cuernomon tiene sentimientos como todos. Ser el Rey no se los quita- le recordó Kokoromon, regañándolo. Él se quedó calladito. No discutía con ella.

-_Bien… Ahora es el __**Después**_- recordó la Jefa. Kokoromon palideció, y sintió las miradas de todos los miembros de Jäger encima suyo.

-¡No me pongas a volar!- rogo la digimon- ¡A Cuernomon sí, pero a mi no!-

-Oye…- Shoutmon la miró con una gota en la cabeza. Yuno a su lado sonrió.

Slayerdramon y la Jefa se miraron.

-Si el Rey se atreve a pasarse de listo, me encargare yo- aseguro el dragón plateado.

Shoutmon lo miró con un tic en el ojo. Taiki y Akari se miraron, se sonrojaron y miraron a otro lado.

En eso, Betsumon y Pinocchimon gimieron de dolor. Todos los miraron. Los ojos del felino eran amarillos, y los ojos de Pinocchimon color rojo oscuro.

-¿Eh?- se miraron, y miraron a sus amigos.

-¿Qué paso Aniki~?-pregunto Betsumon, extrañado-

-¿Taiki, que pasa?-pregunto Pinocchimon.

-Han vuelto a la normalidad-sonrió Gumdramon

-¡Nos deben una buena explicación!-les dijo Tagiru.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué?-repitieron los digimon extrañados.

-¡¿No recuerdan nada?!-se sorprendió Jack. Yuu tenía en las manos a la gatita asesina.

-_Pinocchimon, Betsumon_-la Jefa se acerco a los confundidos digimon- _¿Recuerdan quien les dio los medios para hacer todas esas trampas?-_

-¿Eh? ¿Trampas?-se extrañaron más los digimon.

-Yo solo hago disfraces-le recordó Betsumon.

-Y malos chistes-murmuro Zenjirou.

- ¿Están seguros que no recuerdan nada de lo que paso en las ultimas 24 horas?- pregunto Kokoromon. Ambos digimon negaron- Que alivio~-suspiro contenta la digimon, haciéndola ver tierna- Lo mejor es que no recuerden lo que hicieron-

-¿Y qué hicimos?-preguntaron.

-Pues...-se puso nerviosa Kokoromon, mirando a Shoutmon, quien tosió incomodo.

-Pero ¿Qué se supone que hicimos?-volvieron a preguntar Betsumon y Pinocchimon.

-_Que se los expliquen Tagiru y Taiki, al fin y al cabo son sus compañeros_-bostezo la Jefa, alejándose.

-¡¿EH?!- se sorprendieron los aludidos, mientras Yuu suspiraba y Damemon reía.

La joven de traje se acerco a Slayerdramon, Luke y Dorulumon.

-Haz crecido bastante- le comento el lobo. Ella bufo.

-_Claro. Han pasado cinco años desde que mis padres murieron. Claro que voy a crecer. Aunque no puedes decir mucho. Solo estoy con el traje_-

-Me refiero emocionalmente. Además, de que tu fuerza ha crecido en gran medida. ¿Sigues entrenándola?- miró a Luke, quien asintió, sobándose la mejilla.

La Jefa sonrió.

-¡LO LAMENTAMOS!-

Miraron a Pinocchimon y a Betsumon arrodillados frente a Akari, Cutemon, Yuno, Kokoromon y Shoutmon mientras se disculpaban.

-¡Nunca hubiera lastimado a Kokoromon-san en mi sano juicio!-aseguro con lagrimas en los ojos Betsumon- ¡Ni a Akari-san! ¡REALMENTE LO SIENTO!-

-¡Shoutmon, otra vez por mi culpa saliste lastimado! ¡Nunca quise algo como esto!-aseguro Pinocchimon- ¡Lo lamento mucho!

-Ya... Cálmense -pidió Shoutmon

-... Ya pasó, y todos estamos bien- aseguro Akari. Cutemon asintió.

-No se preocupen más-pidió sonriendo Yuno.

-¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!- Betsumon abrazo a una sorprendida Kokoromon- ¡PERDÓN!-

Shoutmon y Gumdramon abrieron la boca sorprendidos y sonrojados.

-No te preocupes-sonrió Kokoromon- Ya pasó-

-¡Como era de esperarse de Kokoromon-san, tan buena, tan tierna...! ¡GRACIAS!-lloriqueo Betsumon.

-¡MUCHA DISCULPA!- Shoutmon, más que celoso, agarro la cola de Betsumon y empezó a intentar hacer que soltara a Kokoromon- ¡¿No crees que fue suficiente?!-

-¡Rey, no sea así! ¡Me estoy disculpando con mi querida Kokoromon-san!-lloriqueo Betsumon.

-¡¿Q-Q-Q-QUE-QUE- QUERIDA?!-se sonrojo más Shoutmon- ¡SUELTA A MI NOVIA!-le ordeno, jalando su cola.

Todos se rieron por la escena tan cómica. Pero Akari miro sorprendida a Luke. Él miraba, pero no se reía. Solo se sobaba la mejilla.

-Luke - se le acerco, la liebre la miro de reojo- Gracias por habernos salvado-

La liebre de ojos rojos asintió. Ella sonrió.

-¡ESO SI QUE NO BETSUMON!-rugió Shoutmon, jalando con fuerza al felino.

-¡Un besito~!-pidió Betsumon, intentando besar a la extrañada Kokoromon-

-Está bien-sonrió la digimon naranja, y le dio un beso en la mejilla al felino.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Toda la piel de Betsumon se volvió roja, y un montón de vapor salió de sus orejas. El felino se hecho al suelo.

-Ah~ Kokoromon-san~-murmuro con corazones en los ojos.

-¡KOKOROMON!-se escandalizo Shoutmon, acercándosele- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre...?! Digo... ¡Tú novio soy yo, no él...!- no pudo decir más, Kokoromon acababa de rodear su cuello con sus brazos y besarlo.

Slayerdramon casi se cae atónito.

Kokoromon se separo del dragón más rojo.

-Lo sé-le sonrió inocentemente.

El dragón se sonrojo por completo, y un poco de vapor salió de su cabeza. Miro para otra parte.

-S-Si te pones así… mientras no se te olvide…-murmuro rojo como tomate.

Todos se rieron.

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!-pregunto avergonzado Shoutmon.

* * *

**Sí que me entusiasme con capitulo tan largo OoO...**

**Bueno, más misterios en el comienzo de la segunda parte ¿Cómo Dorulumon conoce a los padres de la Jefa? ¿Estuvo acaso, hace cinco años cuando fallecieron? ¿Qué sabe Yuno sobre Shoutmon? ¿Quiénes son realmente Luke y Slayerdramon? ¿Gaiomon cambiara gracias a Sky? ¿Tagiru descubrirá quien es la Jefa? ¿Jack podrá vivir con la gata atacándolo cada vez que lo ve?**

**Realmente me entusiasme ^^**

**Bueno. No olviden comentar y espero que visiten mi pagina de Devian Art... Aunque tengo unos cuantos dibujos, pero un buen comentario nunca esta de más ^^.**

**¡Espero poder subir pronto el próximo, y no olviden comentar! (Y si dan ideas para Shoutmon y Kokoromon, mejor...)**

**-¡Aquí estamos!-**

**-No se enojen. Hacen bonita pareja... Y *spoiler* los celos del dragón tal vez empiecen a llegar a su limite...-**

**-¡¿Qué me vas a hacer?!-**

**-¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!-**


End file.
